Fifty Shades of Grey: After the Boathouse Proposal
by lillian121
Summary: What happened after the proposal and in between the wedding. Will Ana be able to handle the pressure of being the-bride to be of The Christian Grey. Will Christian conform and go along with all of the wedding planning or put his foot down. Find out what happened during the month after the proposal and the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: Part 1

June 19, 2011- The day after Christian's birthday and engagement

**Christian's POV:**

I am so wound up I can't sleep. It's 3:00 am and Ana and I are spending the night at my parent's house after the birthday party and the amazing "official" proposal that I had set up for Ana. It was a great night and I am laying here in my old bedroom next to Ana just smiling. I can't believe how fucking happy I am. I never thought I would ever settle down and get married, yet alone someone that I am madly in love with. I can't even think about life without Ana even though she has only been part of my life for two months.

It was midnight when we decided to return back into the house from the boathouse. After Ana said yes and we completely immersed ourselves in each other with the most intense and passionate sex I have ever had we decided that we wanted to get married as soon as possible keeping it simple. We went back to the house hoping everyone was asleep but the whole family was waiting for us with these stupid fucking grins on their faces.

"Oh my god, oh my god, did Christian give you a ring?" Mia was screaming before we even came in the back door. She grabbed Ana's arm, pulling her into the kitchen with Kate right behind her. My Mom was beaming and they were all looking at her finger like they had never seen a ring before. Ana was giggling and I have to say I was really proud and excited as the women all stood around grabbing at Ana's dainty little hand. I had to laugh when Mia who is several inches taller than my petite Ana, and much bigger boned couldn't get the ring past her knuckle. She saw me smirk and hit me in the arm. Kate, Ana and Mia went into the family room to look at wedding dresses in some magazines that Mia said she picked up recently. Why the fuck she just happened to have a book about wedding dresses is beyond me and I am amused that there are actually magazines with nothing but wedding shit. I have a feeling this wedding crap is going to be nightmare. I want to get Ana and take her to Las Vegas so we can just do away with all this planning shit, but she smiles at me in that sweet way, so I let it go.

"Mom, can we stay here tonight? I have had a lot to drink and I told security to leave several hours ago," I said sort of embarrassed. I never over indulge but the earlier conversation with my Mom about my relationship with Elena has certainly put me on edge. Before my Mom can respond Elliott jumps in and says he and Kate want to stay as well. Kate is wasted and Elliott is not far behind. My Dad is in the kitchen with us fixing himself another scotch, so I guess this party isn't over.

"Of course, let me just go upstairs and make sure the guest rooms are ready for the girls." I look at Elliott and he looks at me and we both try to hide our laughs. I can tell from my Mom's face that she is serious and I take this moment to get a little revenge on my big brother.

"Mom, you know Ana has moved in with me right? And now that we are officially engaged, I think it is okay if she just stays with me in my old bedroom. I can perfectly appreciate that since Kate and Elliott are _just_ dating, that it would be more appropriate for Kate to stay in the guest room next to your room. Can I help you get that room ready for Kate?" Elliott's face is priceless. He starts to say something before my Mom jumps in.

"You're right Christian. You're a grown man with a fiancé. I am sorry, of course Ana should stay with you, Let me get the guest room ready for Kate." My mom leaves to go up the back stairway and Elliott just looks at me.

"You fucking prick, what was that shit?" Elliot is pissed. I can't help but grin.

"Hey big bro, did you think I forgot that you sent Mom over when Ana and I first got together? I believe you told her you were worried about me being sick or some shit like that, knowing full well that I had Ana with me, and she would come running and catch me in the act. She nearly fucking walked in on us in the middle of," I stopped suddenly remembering my Dad was standing in the kitchen with us drinking his scotch. I look over at my Dad and he has this grin on his face clearly enjoying the banter between me and Elliott.

"Dad, come on, tell Mom this is ridiculous. I am going on 31 years old," Elliott pleads to my Dad.

"It's one night Elliott. If it makes your Mom more comfortable to have Kate in the guest room, then let it go." Dad says with a grin still on his face. "And if you want to sneak in there later, I will have your Mom busy so she won't hear a thing," he smirks at us and raises his eyebrow. Oh no the fuck he didn't just say that. Elliott and I look at each other and we both go pale. Elliott holds his hands in the air like he has heard enough. We are both running our hands through our hair and I start humming not knowing what else to do- but certainly not wanting to think of my parents having sex for fucks sake. My Mom comes back downstairs.

"Elliott, I managed to prepare the room darling. Kate can borrow a night shirt from Mia. I am exhausted. Carrick, are you ready for bed dear." My dad looks at us and winks.

"You bet Grace." He follows her up the stairs and I grimace as we see him put his hand on my Mom's ass as they head up the stairs. We both head over for the bottle of scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: Part 2

June 19, 2011- The day after Christian's birthday and engagement

I wake up at 6:45 and see that my beautiful fiancé is sound asleep in my old childhood bed next to me. The bed isn't that big, but we slept close to each other all night just holding onto each other. We are both so fucking happy and I have never felt so euphoric in my entire life. I don't want to wake up Ana so I find some old running shorts in a drawer and put them on with an old t-shirt and some very beat up Nikes. Have I grown this much since high school? The shorts are over my knee and my toes hit the ends of my running shoes.

The house is quiet as I go downstairs and make my way to the kitchen to make some coffee. I walk into the family room and see Ethan, Kate's brother asleep on the couch. Strange, he didn't sleep in the other guest room. But I am glad he didn't find his way to Mia's room. I don't want to think about that as it was bad enough to realize what my parents were probably doing last night. I drank a few scotches with Elliott after and we were both pretty hammered. I won't be doing that again. I look out the back window facing the sound and get excited thinking about the property I just purchased and I can't wait to get started on the home Ana and I will share together.

"Great view isn't it Christian," my Dad says from behind me pouring himself a cup of coffee. I nod, knowing that any minute he is going to start in on me about Elena. I am sure my Mom told my Dad what she learned last night from the confrontation with Elena. So I decide to head this conversation off before he can go there.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you. I bought a home yesterday Dad. I am really excited." I tell him all about the home and he listens asking a few questions, making sure I know what I am doing. He sounds impressed. He knows exactly where the house is located and agrees I made a good choice. This is so unlike him. He is rather subdued and when we stop talking about the house, we just stare at each other.

"Christian, was I such a bad father that you didn't think you could tell me what was going on between you and Elena Lincoln? I know we had our moments when you were a teenager, but I would have helped you, son. I understand why you didn't want your mother to know, but why didn't you come to me?"

This was not the reaction I was expecting from my dad. He looks hurt and confused. He just stares at me and doesn't look away. I decide to talk to him like an adult and man to man rather than like a guilty teenager. I need to be honest without getting into the depravity of the situation.

"Dad, I was an angry 15 year old teenage boy. My hormones were going crazy. You know I had issues about being touched and all that baggage. I wasn't like Elliott and able to be with girls my own age, which would have maybe taken the edge out of my normal teenage hormones." My dad nods knowing full well what we are talking about. "Elena as you will recall, was a hot older woman who came on to me and introduced me to sex in all shapes and flavors." I think I can be more honest with my dad than my mom on this issue. I won't tell him details, but I want to give him some context. "She was hard to give up. Her level of sophistication compared to high school girls and later the girls at Harvard was hard to match. In return for what I thought was great sex, I had to toe the line. She wouldn't let me drink, get into fights, insisted on good grades and in return she provided me with sex almost every day until I left for college and then at least several weekends a month while I was at Harvard." This is the most honest I have ever been with my dad and it feels cathartic. He still doesn't say anything.

"Dad, look I know now that she was wrong to come after me. I don't know what was in it for her. We ended that part of our relationship years ago, and we have remained friends until last night because she apparently can't handle the fact that I have Ana in my life. I didn't come to you because frankly you and Mom would have made it stop. I doubt there is a 15 year old boy anywhere in the world that is getting laid everyday who would willingly tell their parents if the result would have meant the sex would end the minute they came forward. It wasn't that I couldn't come to you. I didn't want to." My dad nods slowly.

"As a man, I understand what you're saying Christian." He pauses and then I see him wipe his eyes. He has tears running down his face and I don't know what I should do, so I just look down. "But as a parent, it makes me completely sick to my stomach. This woman was in our home, gathering information about you and then became your predator. What she did, completely violated our friendship and your mom and I are in complete shock and physically ill over this. I don't expect you to understand how we feel on this matter. But we are devastated to know that one of our friends did this to you and we ignorantly sat by letting it happen. My god Christian, how do we grasp this? How do we make this up to you son? How do we recover from this?" My dad is clearly devastated and as I have never seen him show this much emotion, I am at a loss as to what to do or say. But after a few minutes, I go closer to dad and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, this is why I never wanted you or Mom to find out. I let you think I was gay for years rather than have you know I was fucking – sorry – having sex with Elena Lincoln. I know it was wrong, and I would do anything to take your pain away on this. I don't blame you and I don't ever expect you to understand that my experience with Elena made me who I am today. I don't give her credit for my success, but I do give her credit for making me accountable and responsible." He starts to say something. But I interrupt. "Look Dad, I am happier right now than I have ever been in my entire life. I am completely in love with Ana. I was never in love with Elena. It was about a teenage boy getting laid and then getting somewhat addicted to what she had to offer me. I haven't touched her in almost seven years. It is completely over. With Ana, it is about my future and I am so god damn happy it almost scares me. Please can we forget this shit about Elena and can you and Mom please share this time with me. I know I have put you both through hell over the years. I am sorry, but I am in a great place now, and I want you and Mom to part of this incredible joy I am feeling right now. Please Dad, can we move on?"

My dad nods and gets another cup of coffee. Just as I am thinking that this might be the most civil conversation my dad and I have ever had and how good it feels to unload and be so candid with him he manages to piss me off. "Christian, before you and Ana go about building your house together and have the wedding I would like to prepare a prenup for you to review and present to Ana."

"No! There will be no prenup Dad. Absolutely not!" I am so pissed off that my fist are clenched.

"Christian. Be smart about this for god's sake. You are a wealthy man and if something were to happen to your relationship, Ana could destroy you and Grey House. Think about all the people that depend on you."

I am grabbing my hair with both hands. I don't want to fight with my dad but he needs to back the fuck off right now or we will end up in perhaps the biggest fight of our lives. "Dad, I don't want to fight with you, but you need to drop this right now. I will not enter my marriage with Ana asking her to sign a contract that essentially says I don't trust her. She isn't like that. She doesn't care about my money. I know you are a lawyer and trying to give me what you feel is good advice, but so help me god Dad, do not ever bring this up again." With that I walk outside to go for a run. I hear my Dad slam his coffee cup down and yell at me not to walk away from him while we are talking. But I don't give a shit, he has crossed the line and I need a run.

After my run and shower I come downstairs to find Kate, Elliott, Ana and Ethan talking about the merits of sausage over bacon. For fucks sake, talk about something that matters. I sit next to Ana and across from my Dad and read the paper. He seems ok now as he hands me the sports section. My Mom and Greta are busy preparing breakfast and it feels great to be sitting here with Ana and my family. I look over at Ana and wink at her as she smiles at me and whispers that she loves me. I bend down and kiss her on the neck.

"Hey now, none of that." Elliott comments. He looks pretty rough from yesterday's partying and a bit tense, probably knowing Kate was sleeping down the hall from him all night. I saw him tiptoe down the hall last night and knock on her door, but my Dad came out and told him to respect my mom's wishes. I rather enjoyed seeing his misery.

"What's the matter Lelliott? Didn't you sleep well last night? I slept great." He flips me off and I can't help grinning. Suddenly Mia comes storming in with her netbook and sits it on the kitchen table in front of us.

"There's a gossipy item on the Seattle Nooz Web site about you being engaged, Christian."

"Already?" My mom says in surprise. Then her mouth purses as some unpleasant thought crosses her mind. I know what she is thinking and she is probably right. Fucking Elena left here and called someone she knows in the press.

Mia reads the column out loud. "Word has reached us here at the Nooz that Seattle's most eligible bachelor, the Christian Grey, has finally been snapped up and wedding bells are in the air. But who is the lucky, lucky lady? The Nooz is on the hunt. Bet she's reading one helluva prenup."

Mia giggles, and then stops when I glare at her. God damn it. The fucking prenup shit again. No one is saying anything and I can tell Ana is embarrassed. She is looking down and playing with her ring. She looks up at me and I mouth the word "No".

"Christian," my dad says quietly.

God damn it I warned him. If everyone wasn't here I would really go off. "I am not discussing this again. No prenup!" I shout and go back to the newspaper, although I have no idea what I am even reading.

"Christian," Ana whispers. I'll sign anything you and Mr. Grey want." She looks sincere and worried. I am really fucking pissed at my dad but I don't want to upset my mom and Ana.

"No!" I snap. Why won't she drop it?

"It's to protect you." Ana is being a sweetheart about this, but I don't need protection, I just need her. My mom looks at me and I can tell she is upset.

"Christian, Ana- I think you should discuss this in private." She gives my Dad and Mia both a look that tells them not to say another word. I look at my dad just daring him top say one more thing. All of a sudden everyone starts clearing the table and moving around.

"I definitely prefer sausage," exclaims Elliott. Good old Elliott he breaks the tension in the room. I can see Ana is fretting over this prenup shit so I grab her hands and tell her to stop.

"Ignore my dad," I whisper in her ear. "He's really pissed about Elena. That stuff was aimed at me. I wish my mom had kept her mouth shut." This is not really true but I am trying to get her mind off this topic.

"He has a point, Christian. You're very wealthy, and I'm bringing nothing to our marriage but student loans." That reminds me, I want to pay those off for her.

"Anastasia, if you leave me you might as well take everything. You left me once and I know how that feels." I have never said a truer statement.

"That was different, "she whispers. 'But…you might want to leave me."

That makes my chuckle. I will never let her go. Doesn't she understand that?

"Christian, you know I might do something exceptionally stupid—and you …" she glances down at her knotted hands unable to even finish thinking such a horrid thought.

"Stop. Stop now. This subject is closed, Ana. We're not discussing it anymore. No prenup. Not now-not ever." I stare at her, I fucking mean it. I don't want to talk about this again. I need to change the subject and get everyone back to talking about the wedding details. That seems to get everyone excited.

"Mom, can we have the wedding here." I am not asking my dad. First because I am really pissed at him right now, and second, my mom runs the show around here. If she says yes, it's a done deal.

"Of course. Oh that would be just wonderful," my mom says with a huge smile on her face.

As soon as my Mom has said that we could have the wedding at my parents home, Mia, my mom and Kate are all over Ana like flies on rice. They are sitting on our deck in the back yard and Mia has a pen and paper and is writing down notes. I can tell Ana is a bit overwhelmed with the conversation and starts to get nervous when my overzealous sister starts talking nonstop and with rapid speed about a tent, orchestra, flowers, cake and on and on. Ana looks over at me when she sees me watching from the French doors. I need to step in. Wedding planning isn't my thing but I can tell Ana needs help here.

"Mia, chill. We haven't talked about anything other than wanting to have it here and the date."

"You have a date. Oh my god. What is the date?" Mia won't like what I have to say.

"July 30."

Oh, that is fantastic we have just over a year. We can fly to Paris and look at wedding gowns and go to some wedding shows in New York. Oh and….."

I cut her off. "July 30, 2011, Mia. As in next month." Mia looks at Ana to see if I am joking with her. Ana nods to confirm the date. She then looks at my mom who is has a smile on her face.

"We can't possibly do this in 4 weeks. Are you out of your mind?" Mia is seriously freaking out.

"Mia, honey, Ana and Christian want to have the wedding next month and it sounds like they want to keep it intimate. We can make that happen. Relax honey," my Mom states with a calming voice.

I grab Ana's hand and ask her to take a quick walk with me. I tell the wedding planners we will be right back. Kate chastises me for not letting Ana alone for five minutes but I know something is on her mind. We walk to the dock where Dad's boats are anchored.

"What's wrong Ana? Tell me," I ask stroking her cheek. I am hoping she isn't still thinking about the prenup.

"Christian, my parents can't afford all the things that Mia wants to do and I don't have that much saved, other than that money you snuck into my account and I can't use that."

I appreciate how naïve she is when it comes to my money, but I don't want her worrying about this aspect. She needs to start getting use to having money.

"Ana, don't worry about the cost. I will pay for everything. I just want the day to hurry and get here and for you to have everything you want. Please, don't let this wedding planning get to you." You are going to be my wife and be a wealthy woman. We can afford any wedding we want. If you want it small, that is okay, but baby, don't let money be a factor.

"Christian, I am worried that my dad will be upset or hurt if we don't ask him for his help, but I also know he doesn't have that much extra money." Typical Ana, worried about everyone else. I pull out my phone right then and there and call Ray.

"Ray, its Christian."

"Good afternoon Christian. What can I do for you? Is Annie ok?"

"Yes sir, she is fine. I just wanted to run something by you. Ana and I have decided to have our wedding at my parents home here in Bellevue. We want to keep it somewhat small and intimate. The cost will be minimal and as we discussed yesterday, I am in the fortunate position and can more than provide for Ana. I want to pay for the wedding cost but I don't want to insult you sir. My goal is that you are here to give your daughter away and enjoy yourself. So with your permission, I would like to take responsibility for the wedding cost."

"Christian, I am not a wealthy man but I certainly want to contribute something towards my daughter's wedding."

I can tell by his voice he is embarrassed and that was not my intent. Ana is looking at me with that worried look in her eyes. I don't want to ask him how much he plans to spend, and I know from looking in his background check he simply does not have any access cash. Ana grabs the phone from me as I press the speaker button so I can hear their conversation.

'Dad, please don't be upset. I just don't want you to extend yourself paying for my wedding, but it would mean a lot to me if you would pay for my wedding dress." Good thinking baby. Even though I wish she would let me take care of that to.

"Oh Annie, of course I will pay for your wedding dress. I wish I could do more sweet heart. But you pick out yourself a real special dress and I will pay for it."

"Thanks dad. I love you. And by the way we have picked the date. So don't make plans for July 30," Ana tells him.

"Wow, you two kids are in some hurry. Okay, I will be there. Do I have to wear one of those monkey suits to walk my little girl down the aisle?" Ana smiles and wipes away a tear. "Would you mind?"

"Well Annie, it's not on my bucket list, but for my baby girl, I will do it."

We hang up the phone and Ana hugs me.

"Thank you Christian. But please, let's keep this simple. I really don't even have any family to invite other than my mom and Bob, my dad, the Kavanagh's, Jose,his dad and an Aunt and Uncle who live in California."

"It's fine Ana. We will make this be whatever you want it to be. Do you want a best man and maid of honor and all that shit?"

Ana looks at me like I have lost my mind. "Of course I do. I want Kate to be my maid of honor and I thought I would ask Mia to be a bridesmaid. Will you ask Elliott to be your best man? Do you have anyone else you would like to have as a groomsman?"

As I never imagined I would ever get married, I have never given the matter any thought. Elliott of course will be my best man, but I don't really have friends and have no idea who I would ask to be my groomsman. I want Mia included as I know it will mean a lot to her, but I am at a complete loss as to who we would ask to be another groomsmen.

"Do I have to have a groomsman? I mean can't Mia just do whatever bridesmaids do without a groomsman? "

"Well yes, but it won't look balanced at the altar. Surely you have someone you can ask. How about Taylor?" Ana still can't grasp that my staff are not my friends. Although, if I were to be honest, Taylor probably knows me better than anyone. But I can't have him in my wedding for fucks sake. This wedding shit is already getting on my nerves. I don't see why woman like planning this shit. I find the whole process to be annoying. Ana is looking at me waiting for an answer. "Fine I will ask someone, but it won't be Taylor. Let me think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: Part 3

June 19, 2011- The day after Christian's proposal and engagement

I feel something hit be hard in the back. It startles me and I turn around to see a football Elliott has thrown at my back. For once I am happy to see my brother, so I can quit talking about this shit and let Ana get back to talking about the wedding with my mom, sister and Kate. I pick up the football and throw it at him, aiming for his head but Ethan comes from nowhere and intercepts the pass.

We spend the day at my parent's house before heading back to Escala after dinner. My dad didn't bring up anything else about the prenup and we had a good time playing touch football, recruiting the girls to play. Ana may be clumsy but she is pretty tough, and I got a kick out of seeing her jump around trying to block the pass. She can't throw the football for shit, but she could catch the ball pretty well. My mom had to ask Elliott and I to cool it, she was worried we would kill each other as we kept taking shots at each other way beyond the rules of touch football, knocking each other on our asses every chance we would get. I don't remember the last time I relaxed that much and had so much fun with my family.

I grab Ana's hand in the car. "Happy baby?" She nods. "What are you thinking about?" I see her staring at her ring.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to get you and your wonderful family. I have such a small family, and I love your family already. I was also thinking how much I need you right now." Ana looks at me with her shy smile.

"Can you wait another five minutes baby, we will be home then." She reaches over and starts rubbing my thigh. I grab her hand as I don't want to go off the road. I kiss her hand and bite her thumb, I want to keep her in the mood, I just need to get us back safely.

We rush to the elevator and once we are inside we are all over each other. I am kissing Ana's neck, grabbing her sweet ass, and we are kissing each other like we haven't seen each other in a month. When the elevator stops, we don't stop kissing and we are all over each other all the way to our bedroom. I think we pass Taylor, but I am so hard and desperate to be inside of Ana I can't even think of anything else. I kick the door behind me, and have her shirt off before we even reach the bed. Ana is pulling at my shirt and I am kicking off my shoes. We are naked within seconds and find ourselves on the floor when Ana fall's taking off her shorts. I am kissing her feet and her gorgeous legs and my naked ass is facing Ana. She surprises me when she scoots down andh starts licking and sucking my balls. I'm game. I move so we are in the perfect 69 position and I start licking her dripping wet pussy. I put two fingers inside her and she starts moaning. She starts licking the tip of my cock and teasing me relentlessly before deep throating me. I can tell she is has to reach her head up to suck my dick so I start fucking her mouth making it easier for her. Oh this feels amazing. We are both moaning and sucking each other. I blow on her clitoris while I finger fuck her with two fingers. I then start sucking her hard and I feel her quiver. She is humming on my dick as she moans and sucks it perfectly. Her body quakes and she finds her release with my dick in her mouth. I can't hold back as I explode in her mouth. She sucks until I have nothing left.

I move off of Ana and pull her up. We both walk straight to the shower not saying a word and as soon as we are under the water we start all over again. I wash her breast while she takes soap to my dick and starts pulling on it. I move her back towards the tile bench and turn her around. I lift her leg and have her put it on the bench and then ram into her from behind. I reach around and take her hand and guide it to her clitoris, helping her rub herself while I fuck her. She is so wet and warm and worked up she is screaming my name.

"Christian, please, I love you…please, oh god," and I not letting up on her. She leans her head back and I massage her breast with my hands encouraging her to keep stroking herself while I am fucking her.

"Come on baby, make yourself feel the pleasure. Stoke yourself faster and harder. Give it to me Ana," I thrust one more time and empty myself as she comes along with me screaming out my name.

Later we are lying in bed facing each other. I am playing with her ring finger and I am so excited for every fucker out there to know she is mine. It really is an amazing ring.

"Christian can I ask you something without your getting mad?" She looks nervous. Where is this going?

"Sure baby, what's on your mind?"

"Kate wants me to move back to our apartment until the wedding. She misses me and thinks if I stay here we will never do anything together. So I told her I would talk to you and let her know."

She pauses and looks at me, knowing I am not happy about this. There is no fucking way I am letting her live there. Especially now that the media knows we are engaged, there will be paparazzi all over her and she is vulnerable for some whack job to kidnap her. No if she wants to see Kate we can have Elliott and her over here or fuck me- double date somewhere. But no, she is not moving back with Kate.

"Ana, you won't be safe, and I don't want you in that apartment without security. Besides I would miss you so much I wouldn't be able to sleep. No, you can't move back in with her." I hate sounding so authoritative, but I can't let this happen.

"Well what about the night before the wedding. The bride and groom are not supposed to see each other." Ana challenges me.

"That is horseshit Ana. But I will put you up at the Fairmont in the Cascade Suite and you can stay there with your parents and Bob."

Ana seems perfectly ok with this which surprises me. "I don't want to leave you either. But Kate really wanted me to ask, so I was feeling guilty. I will tell her you threw a fit. She will believe that." Ana smiles and turns over yawning. "I love you, night." She says and is asleep before I can even kiss her goodnight.

Tomorrow will be crazy for both of us. I need to have Sam my head of PR go to SIP and help with the media that will be waiting for my innocent fiancé. I hope it's not too much for her too deal with. I told Taylor to make sure that Sawyer is with her at all times and to make sure if any aggressive paparazzi get too close to knock them on their ass.

**Chapter 4: June 20, 2011**

**The Paparazzi**

**Ana's POV**

"Oh my god, Sawyer! What do I do?" We have just driven around the back of SIP where there are even more paparazzi then there are out front. They are slamming the car and Sawyer is honking the horn at them. I am afraid he is going to run someone over. He picks up his phone and I can hear it ringing over the hands free. Taylor picks up.

"Sawyer, what's up?"

"We can't get out of the fucking car T. There must be over 100 paparazzi in the front and another 100 in the back. They are banging on the car and I need back up just to get Ana out of the car. They know we are here and it is out of control. "

"I should have come with you. There was only a few of the press here this morning waiting on Grey. I think they are more curious to see who he is marrying. Let me tell him I am leaving and I will come help you. Sit tight and I will be there in about 15 minutes. Are you in the front or back?"

"We are in the back now- shit one of those fuckers just banged on the window and cracked the window. You better hurry before I get out of this SUV and start kicking some ass. "

I scream as another photographer bangs on the window asking me to role the window down. This is ridiculous.

"You okay Ana?"

"Yes Sawyer, just a little nervous. I am afraid someone will get hurt." We wait for about 15 minutes and hear a car horn. I turn around to see Taylor and the SUV pulling up next to us. The press moves out of the way when it is clear that Taylor will not stop and run them over if they don't move. I am surprised when Christian jumps out of the SUV with another man who is about 30 years old and meticulously dressed. He is quite handsome and self assured. Sawyer unlocks the door and Christian gets in the back seat with me quickly shutting the door. The other man gets in the front seat. When Christian opened the door I could hear the paparazzi shouting questions.

"Mr. Grey, when is the wedding?" "Mr. Grey how did you meet Ms. Steele?" "Will there be a pre-nup?" "Is it true you bought SIP?"

"Hi," Christian gets next to me and puts his arm around me. "You ok?" I nod. "Ana this is Sam from PR, he is going to make a statement to the press and basically cut them a deal. Are you okay with posing for a few photos to get them out of here?" As he says this, the media in the front of the building come running around the corner. Sam points out that they must have gotten word that Christian has just arrived and something is about to happen.

I nod again. I am completely overwhelmed and out of my league here. Then I remember I haven't acknowledged Sam. "It is nice to meet you Sam."

Sam turns around and looks directly at me smiling, "It is my pleasure Miss Steele, and congratulations. I am going to step outside in a minute and tell everyone to make a path so that you can get through, and if they cooperate, you will pose for a few photos together. I have a press release here that I will pass around giving them some details once you are safely inside with Mr. Grey." Sam seems so calm and organized.

"What does the press release say Sam." I am curious. He hands me a copy to read.

_Christian Grey, 28, owner of Grey Enterprise Holding is pleased to announce his engagement to Miss Anastasia Steele, an editor at SIP publishing. Miss Steele, 21 is a recent graduate of Washington State University and the daughter of Raymond Steele of Montesano and Carla Adams of Savannah, GA. Mr. Grey, is the son of Carrick Grey, one of Seattle's leading litigators and Dr. Grace Trevalayn Grey. The wedding will take place early next year._

"But we are getting married in 4 weeks," I inform Sam.

"Yes Miss Steele. But we want to head them off and they would never suspect the wedding will be so soon, so we just give them enough today wet their nosy appetites." With that he nods at Christian and gets out of the car. I see him hold up his hands and hush the crowd of paparazzi. Sawyer and Taylor are out of the cars as well, pushing the crowd back. I see Sawyer elbow one photographer in the face when he tries to push past him. Sam tells the crowds the condition of our getting out of the car for photos. I pull a mirror out of my purse and put some lip gloss on. I am wearing a white linen pencil skirt with a wide red leather belt, a white and red polka dot cap sleeve blouse with a sweetheart neckline and red Christian Louboutins. My hair is swept to the side hanging over my shoulder. My hands are sweating and I am scared to death.

"You look amazing. The world is about to get a look at the most beautiful woman in the universe. And she is all mine." Christian says as he kisses my knuckles. He always knows what to say. "Are you ready baby?" I am so glad he has come to do this with me. He is use to this but I don't know if I will ever adjust. I am just a regular girl.

Taylor opens the door, making sure the media gives us room to get out. Christian slides out of the car, looking like a GQ model in his dark navy suit, crisp white shirt and striped tie. He reaches in for my hand and I slide out, careful to exit the SUV without exposing anything. But as a swing my leg out of the car, my skirt hikes up a bit and I hear one of the paparazzi whistle and cat call. "Nice fucking legs."

Christian glares at the guilty party and then murmers something to Taylor. I see Taylor go to the photographer that made the comment and pull on his arm. He escorts the photographer away from the crowd while Christian stands in front of the door, blocking the press form viewing my face. We wait for Taylor to come back.

"What did you tell Taylor?" I can tell Christian is angry.

"I told him to teach that clown some manners. If they want me to cooperate, they better respect my fiancé, that guy is done. He'll never get a picture or my cooperation again. He is with one of the national rags and he has pissed me off before. I won't have him making inappropriate comments about you," he states. "Even though you do have fantastic legs, Miss Steele, I don't want anyone else to look at them."

I roll my eyes at him. "Do you prefer I wear a long dress or pants?"

"Actually that works pretty well for me," Christian smiles.

A few more minutes pass and I feel like I am going to pass out. Where did Taylor go? He finally comes back and the unveiling of Anastasia Steele takes place. I feel so ridiculous. I get out of the car and all I can hear are cameras clicking and "Anastasia, look here" Miss Steele over her." It is overwhelming. As I stand up, Christian puts his arm around my waist and guides me past the media. He leans in and whispers to me, just be yourself baby. Smile and hold my hand. We will stop in front of Sam for about two minutes letting everyone get their shots. Let's go." I hold his hand squeezing it with full force. We walk hand in hand to where Sam is standing and we stop. Christian puts his hand on the small of my back and we look up to the large crowd clicking away and calling our names. After what seems like hours, but only about two minutes, Sam steps in front of us and Taylor and Sawyer are on both sides of us. I notice that Ryan and Reynolds have shown up as well and are part of the protection. This is insane. We walk into the back door of SIP and I find that I am shaking.

"You did great baby. You okay?" I start to cry. I don't know why, but the whole experience was intimidating and I feel embarrassed. I hope the photos turn out okay. I felt like my lips were quivering from nerves the whole time. Christian hugs me and nuzzles in my ear and neck. "I am sorry baby. Hopefully this will die down now. You okay to go into your office? Do you want me to stay a little longer?

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming over."

"It was fine. I should have planned this better and come with you from the beginning. I will be back to pick you up. But if you're okay with this I have an appointment with my lawyer in 30 minutes. I need to take care of the Elena business and see him about some other matters."

We kiss goodbye and Sawyer makes sure that I am in my desk comfortably before going outside to move the car. Before I am even situated, Christian forwards the first Google alert of our photo op.

_Christian Grey, 28, Seattle's own billionaire stands next to his fiancé, Anastasia Grey, 21, outside of SIP where Steele is employed. The couple were whispering in each other's ear and holding hands while Grey escorted his fiancé into her work building. Grey asked his security to remove one of the photographers after he was heard whistling at Steele who is a very attractive recent graduate of WSU. Speculation about the couple took place earlier in the summer when Grey was photographed with Steele at the graduation ceremony for WSU, again several weeks later at an art exhibit in Portland and at a fund raiser last weekend at the home of Grey's parents, Carrick and Grace Grey. Steele is the daughter of Raymond Steele of Montesano, WA and Carla Adams of Savannah, Ga. There are no details on the wedding which is planned for early next year. _

I stare at the photo. I guess I don't look to bad just a little nervous. Christian looks his usually calm, cool collected self as he is smiling down at me. I actually like the photo and I will ask Christian how we can get a copy.

I receive a text from a number I don't recognize.

"You will never keep him happy. When he gets bored with you, I will welcome him back with open arms. Mrs. Robinson. "

That woman! How did she get my phone number? I will show Christian later as there is no need to bother him now with it. Something tells me the next month will provide more challenges than Mrs. Robinson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: June 20, 2011**

**The Paparazzi**

**Ana's POV**

"Oh my god, Sawyer! What do I do?" We have just driven around the back of SIP where there are even more paparazzi then there are out front. They are slamming the car and Sawyer is honking the horn at them. I am afraid he is going to run someone over. He picks up his phone and I can hear it ringing over the hands free. Taylor picks up.

"Luke, what's up?"

"We can't get out of the fucking car T. There must be over 100 paparazzi in the front and another 100 in the back. They are banging on the car and I need back up just to get Ana out of the car. They know we are here and it is out of control. "

"I should have come with you. There was only a few of the press here this morning waiting on Grey. I think they are more curious to see who he is marrying. Let me tell him I am leaving and I will come help you. Sit tight and I will be there in about 15 minutes. Are you in the front or back?"

"We are in the back now- shit one of those fuckers just banged on the window and cracked the window. You better hurry before I get out of this SUV and start kicking some ass. "

I scream as another photographer bangs on the window asking me to role the window down. This is ridiculous.

"You okay Ana?"

"Yes Sawyer, just a little nervous. I am afraid someone will get hurt." We wait for about 15 minutes and hear a car horn. I turn around to see Taylor and the SUV pulling up next to us. The press moves out of the way when it is clear that Taylor will not stop and run them over if they don't move. I am surprised when Christian jumps out of the SUV with another man who is about 30 years old and meticulously dressed. He is quite handsome and self assured. Sawyer unlocks the door and Christian gets in the back seat with me quickly shutting the door. The other man gets in the front seat. When Christian opened the door I could hear the paparazzi shouting questions.

"Mr. Grey, when is the wedding?" "Mr. Grey how did you meet Ms. Steele?" "Will there be a pre-nup?" "Is it true you bought SIP?"

"Hi," Christian gets next to me and puts his arm around me. "You ok?" I nod. "Ana this is Sam from PR, he is going to make a statement to the press and basically cut them a deal. Are you okay with posing for a few photos to get them out of here?" As he says this, the media in the front of the building come running around the corner. Sam points out that they must have gotten word that Christian has just arrived and something is about to happen.

I nod again. I am completely overwhelmed and out of my league here. Then I remember I haven't acknowledged Sam. "It is nice to meet you Sam."

Sam turns around and looks directly at me smiling, "It is my pleasure Miss Steele, and congratulations. I am going to step outside in a minute and tell everyone to make a path so that you can get through, and if they cooperate, you will pose for a few photos together. I have a press release here that I will pass around giving them some details once you are safely inside with Mr. Grey." Sam seems so calm and organized.

"What does the press release say Sam." I am curious. He hands me a copy to read.

_Christian Grey, 28, owner of Grey Enterprise Holding is pleased to announce his engagement to Miss Anastasia Steele, an editor at SIP publishing. Miss Steele, 21 is a recent graduate of Washington State University and the daughter of Raymond Steele of Montesano and Carla Adams of Savannah, GA. Mr. Grey, is the son of Carrick Grey, one of Seattle's leading litigators and Dr. Grace Trevalayn Grey. The wedding will take place early next year._

"But we are getting married in 4 weeks," I inform Sam.

"Yes Miss Steele. But we want to head them off and they would never suspect the wedding will be so soon, so we just give them enough today wet their nosy appetites." With that he nods at Christian and gets out of the car. I see him hold up his hands and hush the crowd of paparazzi. Sawyer and Taylor are out of the cars as well, pushing the crowd back. I see Sawyer elbow one photographer in the face when he tries to push past him. Sam tells the crowds the condition of our getting out of the car for photos. I pull a mirror out of my purse and put some lip gloss on. I am wearing a white linen pencil skirt with a wide red leather belt, a white and red polka dot cap sleeve blouse with a sweetheart neckline and red Christian Louboutins. My hair is swept to the side hanging over my shoulder. My hands are sweating and I am scared to death.

"You look amazing. The world is about to get a look at the most beautiful woman in the universe. And she is all mine." Christian says as he kisses my knuckles. He always knows what to say. "Are you ready baby?" I am so glad he has come to do this with me. He is use to this but I don't know if I will ever adjust. I am just a regular girl.

Taylor opens the door, making sure the media gives us room to get out. Christian slides out of the car, looking like a GQ model in his dark navy suit, crisp white shirt and striped tie. He reaches in for my hand and I slide out, careful to exit the SUV without exposing anything. But as a swing my leg out of the car, my skirt hikes up a bit and I hear one of the paparazzi whistle and cat call. "Nice fucking legs."

Christian glares at the guilty party and then murmers something to Taylor. I see Taylor go to the photographer that made the comment and pull on his arm. He escorts the photographer away from the crowd while Christian stands in front of the door, blocking the press form viewing my face. We wait for Taylor to come back.

"What did you tell Taylor?" I can tell Christian is angry.

"I told him to teach that clown some manners. If they want me to cooperate, they better respect my fiancé, that guy is done. He'll never get a picture or my cooperation again. He is with one of the national rags and he has pissed me off before. I won't have him making inappropriate comments about you," he states. "Even though you do have fantastic legs, Miss Steele, I don't want anyone else to look at them."

I roll my eyes at him. "Do you prefer I wear a long dress or pants?"

"Actually that works pretty well for me," Christian smiles.

A few more minutes pass and I feel like I am going to pass out. Where did Taylor go? He finally comes back and the unveiling of Anastasia Steele takes place. I feel so ridiculous. I get out of the car and all I can hear are cameras clicking and "Anastasia, look here" Miss Steele over her." It is overwhelming. As I stand up, Christian puts his arm around my waist and guides me past the media. He leans in and whispers to me, just be yourself baby. Smile and hold my hand. We will stop in front of Sam for about two minutes letting everyone get their shots. Let's go." I hold his hand squeezing it with full force. We walk hand in hand to where Sam is standing and we stop. Christian puts his hand on the small of my back and we look up to the large crowd clicking away and calling our names. After what seems like hours, but only about two minutes, Sam steps in front of us and Taylor and Sawyer are on both sides of us. I notice that Ryan and Reynolds have shown up as well and are part of the protection. This is insane. We walk into the back door of SIP and I find that I am shaking.

"You did great baby. You okay?" I start to cry. I don't know why, but the whole experience was intimidating and I feel embarrassed. I hope the photos turn out okay. I felt like my lips were quivering from nerves the whole time. Christian hugs me and nuzzles in my ear and neck. "I am sorry baby. Hopefully this will die down now. You okay to go into your office? Do you want me to stay a little longer?

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming over."

"It was fine. I should have planned this better and come with you from the beginning. I will be back to pick you up. But if you're okay with this I have an appointment with my lawyer in 30 minutes. I need to take care of the Elena business and see him about some other matters."

We kiss goodbye and Sawyer makes sure that I am in my desk comfortably before going outside to move the car. Before I am even situated, Christian forwards the first Google alert of our photo op.

_Christian Grey, 28, Seattle's own billionaire stands next to his fiancé, Anastasia Grey, 21, outside of SIP where Steele is employed. The couple were whispering in each other's ear and holding hands while Grey escorted his fiancé into her work building. Grey asked his security to remove one of the photographers after he was heard whistling at Steele who is a very attractive recent graduate of WSU. Speculation about the couple took place earlier in the summer when Grey was photographed with Steele at the graduation ceremony for WSU, again several weeks later at an art exhibit in Portland and at a fund raiser last weekend at the home of Grey's parents, Carrick and Grace Grey. Steele is the daughter of Raymond Steele of Montesano, WA and Carla Adams of Savannah, Ga. There are no details on the wedding which is planned for early next year. _

I stare at the photo. I guess I don't look to bad just a little nervous. Christian looks his usually calm, cool collected self as he is smiling down at me. I actually like the photo and I will ask Christian how we can get a copy.

I receive a text from a number I don't recognize.

"You will never keep him happy. When he gets bored with you, I will welcome him back with open arms. Mrs. Robinson. "

That woman! How did she get my phone number? I will show Christian later as there is no need to bother him now with it. Something tells me the next month will provide more challenges than Mrs. Robinson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Why Don't We Just Elope?**

Ana's POV

June 23, 2011

I have spent every night this week on the phone with Mia who I have officially appointed as my wedding planner. I never knew so many things had to happen in order to get married. So far she has selected the bakery for the wedding cake, found a small quartet to play music before and during the ceremony, found a band to play at the reception and wants me to approve the menu. I really feel Christian should select the menu and wines. While I consider myself a good cook, I don't think I have a sophisticated palate and I am nervous about making the right choices.

"Mia, you were trained in one of the best culinary schools and Christian is quite pretentious about his food selections, why don't you have this conversation with him. Honestly, whatever you both select I can live with," I tell her.

"Alright, I will talk to him about the menu. Now has Kate told you the great news?" Mia is practically squealing as she asks.

"No, I don't think so. What is it? "I am not in the mood for secrets.

"No, if she hasn't told you, I won't spoil the surprise. But Ana, you need to decide tonight about your color theme. We are running out of time. The invitations are now going to have to be hand delivered. So have you decided what colors you want?"

I am sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar with a glass of wine and my head is in my hands. Mia is rambling on and on. I hear Christian coming in from a workout and he kisses my neck, as he hears Mia on my speaker phone. He mimics her talking and makes me giggle.

"Ana, are you there? What are your colors?"

Christian is wearing grey Nikes with a neon green logo. "How about grey and green?"

"Ana you can't be serious?" Mia sounds like she is starting to get frustrated with me so I know I need to focus. I know I want Christian to wear our special tie during the ceremony so I tell her silver.

"Alright that is a start. Do you want another accent color or just silver and white?"

Oh my god. She is going to drive me nuts. I love her, but seriously. "How about a pale pink? I don't want anything bright, I want soft tones." There, that should give her something to work with.

"That is fabulous Ana. So do you want Kate and I to wear pink or silver? And the moms need to compliment the wedding party. We can have the Dad's wear pale pink ties and Christian and Elliott can be in silver. Has he decided who will be the other groomsmen? And then we can have the tables with a silver overlay with pale pink accents and…."

I look over at Christian and his eyes are wide open. He is starting to get an idea of what I am dealing with.

"Mia, when we go dress shopping this weekend, we can decide then if you and Kate will be in silver or pale pink. I can't think anymore tonight. Here's Christian, you can discuss the menu with him." With that I get up, and try to hand the phone to Christian who shakes his head and mouths "no." I put my hands on my hip and put the phone on mute.

"Christian, please just talk to her for five minutes and give me a rest. Please baby. I volunteered you to go over the menu with her." Meanwhile, Mia is still talking oblivious to the fact that I am not even listening. Christian whispers in my ear.

"Fine, Miss Steele. I will talk to my sister, if you will join me in the shower in five minutes." I agree although I can't imagine he will be able to get Mia off the phone in five minutes. I watch him un-mute the phone and he cuts in.

"Mia, come by my office tomorrow with your selections for the menu, we can review them and narrow it down. I am assuming you are using Lisa Dupar to cater?" Who is Lisa Dupar?

"Yes and she has prepared a suggested menu, which I can bring with me. Ok big bro, I will see you tomorrow. Tell Ana I can't wait until we go dress shopping Saturday! Oh my god, I don't think I will be able to sleep. Have you decided who will be the groomsman yet? Have you written your vows? You know Mom really wants you to…."

"Goodnight Mia," and with that Christian hangs up. I wish I could do that, but I would feel so rude. Christian winks at me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Shower time."

"You're sweaty and you smell Mr. Grey." He smacks my behind. I wish I was in as good of a mood as he was these days.

We take a shower and indulge in each other which helps to relieve some of my stress. When we get out of the shower, Christian tells me he has some papers for me to sign before we go to bed.

"What kind of papers?"

"I want to put your name on some of my properties and I added you to my will earlier in the week. I need to add you to the bank accounts and I am paying off your student loans this week, so you need to sign the forms declaring your paying them off."

I am once again overwhelmed and while I know I should be grateful, I am somewhat pissed off. Shouldn't he ask me before he does these things? "Christian, I planned to pay off my student loans with my earnings from SIP. I really don't have any other debt as you haven take care of everything else, I want to pay off my student loan myself," I snap at him.

"That is ridiculous Ana. Why would you pay all that interest? I will take care of it. What is wrong with you? All week you have been rather crabby and whiny. And frankly it is starting to get old," Christian is holding my chin and I can't avoid his intense grey eyes. I know he is getting frustrated with me.

"I just can't deal with all these wedding details and the paparazzi and all of this sudden wealth. I am overwhelmed," and with that the floodgates open. I am sobbing. "You must be so sick of me crying all the time. I'm sor – sorry." I say crying even harder.

Christian just looks at me. I don't think he knows what to do with me. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls me closer. "Baby, I know this is all a lot. Just go to bed. I will deal with my sister tomorrow and tell her to leave you alone for 24 hours. The paperwork can wait until Sunday," he kisses me on the nose. I am going to get some work done. I love you and hate to see you this way baby." Christian opens the bedroom door and suddenly stops. "Ana, why don't we just elope?"

"Don't temp me Christian." I give him another kiss and push him out the door.

**Christian's POV **

Man, this is getting old already. Ana is a wreck. I am not sure if it is the paparazzi, the wedding or the money issue. In her defense, the paparazzi have been relentless. She hasn't been able to go anywhere but to work and home and that is with Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan with her. They have left me completely alone all week. I even drove myself to see Flynn this week and there wasn't anyone on my tail as they are all camped outside of SIP. Then there was the text to Ana from Elena. I had my Dad call Elena and threaten her with a restraining over that would be leaked to the press if she contacted Ana again. I think my dad enjoyed getting a bit of revenge on Elena as he told me he also used the moment to rip her a new one.

Poor Ray woke up Monday morning to find photographers outside his place. Thank god he is crusty enough to just ignore them and didn't say a word. On the other hand, Carla, Ana's mom fell right into the paparazzi's hands. When she was asked about her future son-in-law she said he was "a real catch" and couldn't believe "her daughter had snagged a billionaire." Of course I got pissed, yelled at Ana and made her cry. I like her mom but she needs some polishing. My mom was asked about Ana and simply said, "we are thrilled." And she kept walking. Why couldn't Carla do that? So after we talked it through, Ana agreed to let Sam send one of his team to Georgia to coach Carla. Every night this week Inside Edition, TMZ, the local news and even the late night shows have talked about our engagement. I can't believe that many people give a shit. Unfortunately the late night talk show host all took shots at Ana going after my money. I have told her to completely ignore all that shit, but she is sensitive and has gone from anonymity to being one of the most sought after stories overnight. I was talking to my mom this morning and she told me it is a known fact that planning a wedding is really stressful for brides and that I need to remember Ana is dealing with that as well as the press and the money issue. So I am trying to be patient with her, but fuck, she is making me nervous that this will all be too much for her and run. I need to see Sam in the morning and see what we can do to shut the press down. I am afraid he is going to suggest that we just grant an interview and feed the press what they want, but I have always protected my privacy and I am not going to give in now.

I probably need to help with this wedding stuff a bit more. But I have people that do that sort of shit for me so, I will have Sam and some of his team start working with Mia. I will look at the menus that Mia has received from Lisa Dupar, one of Seattle's best caterer's. I know Andrea told me this week that some famous chef's have called to inquire if they could cater the wedding but I want to support the local businesses and I promised Ana we would keep it simple. I mean if we wanted we could go over the top on this. Fly everyone to Paris, rent a castle whatever, but that isn't what either of us want. Maybe we should just go to the courthouse tomorrow and get married and fuck this shit. I was kidding Ana about eloping, but maybe that would be easier. _Let's face it Grey, you're worried that Ana will run before the wedding if the stress gets to be too much. Marry her now before she can run._ The more I think about this, that is what we should do. Now I have myself convinced that she will run. I am starting to freak out here a bit.

I turn off the lights in the office and go back into the bedroom. I know Ana is asleep but I need to talk to her.

"Ana, are you asleep?" She swats me away.

"Not now Christian. I am so tired," I grin knowing she thinks I want to fuck. And I do, but right now we need to talk.

"Wake up baby. We need to talk," I kiss her little ear and nudge her so she turns over. She always sleeps on her stomach. "Come on baby, please, it's important."

She turns around and opens her eyes. She strokes my cheek. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay and everything is fine. But I am serious about eloping. Let's go to the courthouse tomorrow. We can have Elliott and Kate meet us there and then fly off to Aspen for the weekend. I don't want to lose you, and this week you seem so stressed and not my Ana. Baby, nothing is worth losing you."

Ana puts her arms around my neck and reaches up giving me the most passionate kiss she has given me in a week.

"Christian, I love you more than life itself. First, I am not going anywhere. So get that in your thick skull. Secondly, I am sorry I am so stressed. This is all new to me. I just didn't realize you're getting engaged would be such a big deal and that everyone would want to know about me. I feel so self conscious. Do I look good, do I look fat, and will they think I am good enough for you and on and on. And then you know your sister, I love her but she is just so over the top sometimes. I don't want to hurt her feelings because she is so sincere and I appreciate her handling all these details that I frankly wouldn't even think to do. But, I can't talk wedding 24/7. I have my job and you to manage as well."

"You have to manage me?" I am not sure what she has to manage.

"Yes Christian I do. You know how you are. If I am late, you want to know why. If I don't return your call or email right away, you get nervous. If I want to talk to Kate or sneak away for some private time in the evenings, you pout. If I am not in the mood for sex, you get mad. I have to manage your expectations and sometimes it's a lot to process."

I can't argue with anything she has just said, but hearing it does make me feel her pain a bit. I can see how adding me on top of everything else is getting to be too much. Man, I am surprised she hasn't run.

"I know baby, I am so consumed with you that I probably am suffocating you. Why don't we go see John tomorrow and see if he can help us talk this through? I want this to be a happy time for you. I want you to feel like you did in the boathouse. Ana, you are my talisman and I will love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my days. So is it elope or a session with the good Dr. Flynn?"

Ana smiles and kisses my lip softly. "It's a session with the good Dr. Flynn then I think we need a nice long session in the playroom. What do you to say to that Mr. Grey?"

"Oh Miss Steele, what you do to me. I say you have two confirmed dates for tomorrow, Flynn and the playroom. But right now my dick is screaming for vanilla- are you interested?" She launches herself at me and I am pretty sure this is the best therapy for both of us.

**Chapter 6:**

**Ana's POV**

**June 25, 2011 Saturday morning:**

Yesterday was a great day! I didn't talk to Mia, which was a nice break. Christian and I went out to lunch at a quiet romantic restaurant called Il Bistro. I was surprised that there weren't any paparazzi following us or outside of the restaurant until Christian told me that Sam leaked a false story that I was at a bridal shop trying on dresses. After lunch we went to see John Flynn and he helped me talk through the stress and all my concerns. I think he was also able to make Christian understand how hard this is for me. Although, the fact that Christian went out of his way yesterday to make it a day perfect told me he understood how I was feeling.

When we arrived to Escala in the late afternoon, Christian reminded me that a promise was made and the deal was accepted and we had an agreement to be in the playroom. We hadn't been in there since last week on his birthday, and I want him to know that I am willing to do this for him and to be honest I like going in there. I don't want to do anything that is painful, but Christian is all about my pleasure these days. Hmmm and it is pleasurable...So I met him in there just wearing my panties and knelt on the floor. Even though I am not his sub, I know it turns him on to role play every once in awhile. So, I waited for him rather eagerly. He came into the playroom in his sexy old jeans, with the top button undone. Oh what that does to me. Straight away, Christian introduced me to our new sex swing. At first I started giggling uncontrollably because the whole idea just seemed so hilarious. This almost got me a spanking, but then Christian started laughing too when I couldn't stop and before we knew it we were both naked on the floor howling. I mean a swing in your house, come on. I just couldn't stop seeing bizarre images in my head. Christian said it was a first for him. Not the swing unfortunately, but laughing uncontrollably in his playroom. After we pulled ourselves together we had some amazing sex and didn't come out of the playroom until well after eight o'clock. We had the dinner Gail left for us and then took a bath before getting a great night's sleep.

So I am rested and very relaxed today after waking up to Christian and some vanilla. I am meeting Kate, Grace and Mia at Neiman Marcus to look at bridesmaid dresses and then I guess we will start looking for my dress. Christian is going hiking with Elliot and then he and Kate are coming over for dinner and to talk about the new house.

I have Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds with me today. Mia and Kate each have security with them and I am trying to just go along with this and not get myself all worked up. John really helped me to understand why Christian worries so much and after this past week I am starting to understand his concerns. I feel bad that these five grown men have to sit and wait for us to try on dresses, but Christian assures me they understand it is their job. Although I overheard Sawyer offer Taylor $500 to trade assignments with him.

I receive my instructions from Sawyer to wait to get out of the car until Ryan opens the door and he and Reynolds can be on both sides of me. There are at least 50 paparazzi outside today. I am able to get to the front door without any problems. I am actually getting use to the cameras flashing and clicking non-stop. Kate is waiting with her mom as well as Grace and Mia. I didn't know Mrs. Kavanagh was coming and I am so excited to see her. She embraces me and holds my face.

"Congratulations sweet, sweet Ana. I am so happy for you." I love Mrs. Kavanagh and just her being with us makes me emotional. She holds my hand and looks at me. Mia starts jumping up and down and Kate is smiling. What is going on?

"Ana, I would be very honored if you would let me design and make your wedding dress for you. So today, I thought I would get an idea of what you like and then we can go from there. Would that be ok?"

I don't know what to say. Mrs. Kavanagh is a successful designer and has a busy career. That she would do this for me is incredible and I can't say no. But then I remember my promise to Ray and I doubt he can afford the dress she has in mind. I look over at Kate and thankfully she interjects.

"Ana, Mom knows that Ray wants to pay, so she will simply invoice him, no big deal. And we can put whatever amount you want on the invoice, because this is a gift from my mom. No worries."

"Oh, Mrs. Kavanagh, I can't ask you to do this. I know how expensive your gowns are and this is way too generous."

"Ana, just stop. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to do this for you. You are like another daughter. I won't accept no for an answer. "

With that we head upstairs to look at bridesmaid dresses and mother of the groom dresses for Grace. Both Mia and Kate agree to wear pale pink gowns of the same fabric but different styles. Mia has selected a dress that is Grecian in style and flatters her figure. She looks amazing and has the personal shoppers running to find shoes for her before she changes her mind. She is much more in her element than I am in this store. I have never been here in my life and the price tags are making me break out in a rash. Kate finds a dress that is typical Kate. It is a halter dress that crisscrosses at the top and has a very low back that drapes.

"Kate, do you think that is just a bit to revealing for a wedding?" Mrs. Kavanagh inquires. I was thinking the same thing, but I know Kate well enough to realize that what Kate wants, Kate gets. She looks in the mirror and smiles.

"Nope, Elliot will love it. Are you good with this Steele?" I nod my head slowly. Mrs. Kavanagh tells the seamstress that is measuring Kate to pull in the sides just a bit. I think she is worried that when Kate turns she will give everyone a free peek at her boobs.

"Kate this is Ana's day. If you are going to wear that dress, I want the back to come up a few inches. You can see the top of your fanny Katherine. Now stop being petulant," Mrs. Kavanagh is being quite firm.

"Fine mother. Sometimes you are such a prude!" Kate pouts and as she looks at me in the three way mirror. I stick my tongue out at her making her laugh.

"Okay Dr. Grey, your next," says the personal shopper that has been assigned to us. Caroline Acton who usually works with Christian doesn't work in bridal wear so we are placed in the capable hands of an older stunning woman named Beatrice. She is dressed to the nines in all designer wear and has her beautiful silver hair in a French twist. She is efficient and highly professional. She has worked with Grace before so she knows exactly what size she is and starts bringing dresses out for her consideration.

"Ana, do you want your mother and I to wear long or short dresses," Grace ask? Oh, I didn't realize I needed to decide that.

"I don't know, is there a suggestion for this," I ask because I am starting to learn there are apparently rules for everything when it comes to weddings.

Beatrice looks at me and asks, "Is the wedding an evening wedding or in the afternoon?"

"Late afternoon, 5:30 for the wedding, then the reception after," I respond.

"Well then in that case, the mothers can wear long gowns. Has your mother selected her gown yet?'

I almost laugh. No, my mother is in a panic about her gown. She does not have expensive taste, but after her little blunder earlier in the week with the press, she is worried about picking the wrong dress and embarrassing me. I have told her not to worry, but she is absolutely a wreck over this.

"No, my mother has no idea what she is wearing," I tell Beatrice. She looks at Grace and they seem to communicate something to each other with their eyes but I have no idea what it is.

"Miss Steele, it is protocol for the mother of the bride to select her gown first and the color, and once she has done this, she should inform the mother of the groom so that she does not select anything that would clash or upstage the bride or her mother. So, unfortunately, Mrs. Grey can't proceed until she knows what your mother will be wearing.

Grace tells me not to worry as she can come back next week. But, knowing my mom, she won't have her dress until the night before. I can't believe all these stupid rules. I want to yell "Just pick something Grace, I promise my mom won't care" But, I don't want to embarrass anyone so I decide this is as good a time as any to spend some of that money that Christian has given me.

"Can we select something today for my mom? I would like to surprise her and she has a terrible time making decisions. I can tell you she is a perfect size 8."

"Oh Ana, I think she would love that. You're such a thoughtful daughter," Grace tells me. Mrs. Kavanagh nods in agreement. She knows my mom and she winks at me, knowing that I was fretting over all of this who can wear what stuff.

Beatrice asks me questions about my mom and what designers she would prefer. Again, I try not to laugh because my mom has never worn a designer gown in her life and most likely doesn't even know the names of any. But again, I need to play the part. So, I simply tell Beatrice to think Bohemian. She looks perplexed as I don't think Neiman Marcus has too many Bohemian Mother of the Bride dresses on their racks.

Beatrice brings out a stack of dresses and nothing catches my eye and I am starting to feel overwhelmed again. Mrs. Kavanagh asks Beatrice if she can go in the back with her to look at the gowns. A few minutes later she comes back with a beautiful gown that is lace and sequined with a double v neck. I think my mother would love this dress and it would flatter her as well. It is fun, sexy and yet sophisticated. My mom is only 43, and some of the dresses looked liked something Christians grandmother would where. The dress is a Kate Unger and the price tag is $650. I thought it would be more, so I sigh in relief. Beatrice calls New York to see if the dress comes in silver, as I think my Mom would look great in that color. If the bride's mom trumps the grooms, I decide to play my hand. I love Grace but I am just following the "rules." I smile when I remember that I debated with Christian about the word "rules, schmules." Fortunately, the dress does come in silver and now we are ready to get Grace under way. Thankfully she knows exactly what she wants. She selects a Dolce and Gabbana two piece silk Mikado skirt and jacket in silver for $2200. Wow, I don't know if I will get use to the prices at this store. Christian wants me to come back next week and meet with Caroline Acton and now that I have seen the prices I have to make some mental adjustments

Beatrice assures us that all the dresses will be ready a week before the wedding. She comments that Mr. Grey has been one of their top customers over the years so for his wedding, they will be providing the best of service. I look at Grace who raises an eyebrow.

"I will need to speak to Carrick about this, if he is spending money here, it isn't on me," she says half joking.

"Oh, no Dr. Grey, your son Christian has been one of our top VIP's for over five years," Beatrice informs Grace. I see Mia and Grace look at each other in confusion.

"Really? I thought Christian had all his suits made in France. I didn't realize he purchased his clothes here other than casual wear," Grace says surprised. I try to interrupt as I don't want Grace to find out that Christian has been dressing his subs from Neiman Marcus for years, but I don't get the words out before Beatrice comments.

"Oh no, Mr. Grey has used Caroline Acton for his past lady friends for years. He was always quite generous with their wardrobes," Beatrice states. Although I don't know why, I find myself blushing for Christian. He has just been outted so to speak and not as gay. I can see Grace and Mia totally perplexed by this, as I am the first girlfriend he has introduced his family too. Fortunately Kate jumps in. She knows a little bit about Christians past and she can see I am in an awkward situation.

"Okay, Steele, your next. We need to see what you like so my mom can get busy."

I don't want to do this. I hate shopping. I actually have an idea of what I want and really don't want to try on a bunch of dresses. I look at Mia and Kate and they are so flipping excited for me to try on dresses that I can't say no. So I pick myself up and head to the dressing rooms.

I am standing in my bra and panties waiting for the next dress when Kate comes in and shuts the door. "So Steele, how are we going to get together tonight without including whoa…. you are really thin. How much weight have you lost?" Kate says staring at me.

I start blushing and try to cover myself up. "Thin bad or thin good?" I mean I don't want to look like I am sick. I thought I was looking pretty good and I like being thinner.

"Definitely good. You look amazing, your body is killer, but I am just saying you have lost a lot of weight. Nice skivvies by the way. Are they new? Let me guess Mr. Moneybags bought them for you." I am wearing a silver lacey thong and matching bra. I blush again.

"What were you asking me when you came in?"

"Tonight, I don't really want to include Mia and Ethan. Is that bitchy of me?" she whispers. "We just haven't spent any time together the four of us and I need to get in the good graces of your mogul after last week. He should be groveling to me in my opinion, but for you, I will be charming and wonderful." Kate and Christian don't get on too well, and after she came at us last week at the birthday party about the old contract she found, he tolerates her at best. I really want them to get along. But, I don't know how we can exclude Mia and Ethan.

"Let's include them Kate. I don't think I can handle the stress of excluding them and hurting her feelings."

"You okay Steele? This wedding and celebrity stuff getting to you?" I assure Kate that I am fine and then I start trying on more dresses. Nothing I try on really excites me and I am getting irritable. Every time I walk out with a new dress, Mia claps and Grace smiles and tells me that I look beautiful. But none of the dresses are me. We decide to have lunch and come back later.

We head over to a nearby café after security has cleared us through. We are all rather quiet and exhausted and I feel like I have disappointed everyone by not finding a style that I would like for my wedding dress. We start talking about what I did like and what I didn't and after we order our lunch, Mrs. Kavanagh takes a notepad out and starts sketching. I watch as she starts designing a dress that is off the shoulder, form fitting, v neckline and simple but elegant. As she is sketching I am smiling from ear to ear. She has captured exactly what I would like and when she is done with her sketch I jump up and down and shout, 'Yes! That is my dress." We all clap and cheer and Kate orders a bottle of Bollinger to celebrate!


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Christian Comes Clean. **

**June 25, 2011 **

**Grace POV**

Today was just lovely. I enjoyed myself for the most part. Ana is such a beautiful, sweet young woman, and I couldn't be more delighted that Christian has found this special young lady to spend his life with. She really is perfect for him, as he is not an easy young man to be around sometimes. I hope he always adores her the way he does now. She looked just beautiful in every gown she put on and I am just beside myself. Some of the gowns did seem too much for her as she is such a petite thing, so I think the fact that Kate's mom is designing a gown for her will mean Ana will have the perfect dress.

But as I head home, I just can't get the conversation about Christian being a VIP at Neiman Marcus out of my mind. After finding out about Elena, I realize my son has kept quite a few secrets from me. I always thought I knew him and apparently I don't. I am hurt, bewildered and angry and I need to talk with him so I can get this off my chest. I believe Ana, Kate and Mia were going to shop for a bit longer to find some wedding day lingerie for Ana. I didn't want to embarrass her, so I bowed out. I am sure she wants something incredibly sex, romantic and very enticing to wear under her wedding day dress, and she probably doesn't want her fiancés mom to be with her when she is picking it out. So I made my exit as did Mrs. Kavanagh.

I wouldn't be surprised if Kate is buying some items as well. She is a pistol that one, but a good match for Elliot. I can't imagine Christian tolerating Kate's verbose personality for a minute, but then I can't see Elliot and his big, exuberant personality being with Ana either. Then there is Mia. Ethan seems like a wonderful young man but I just hope she isn't throwing herself at him so she can have a boyfriend and hang out with her big brothers and their girlfriends. I don't know about that relationship. I need to talk to Mia about playing hard to get. I don't think that old tradition has gone out of style has it? Men still like girls who make them chase a bit. It sounds like Christian chased Ana hard, so Mia should take notes.

I decide to call Christian from the car – this can't wait.

**Christians POV**

Elliot, Taylor and I hiked for six hours and now we are waiting for Kate and Ana to return. Ana let me know that she is still shopping and will be back in about an hour. I hope she had a good time today trying on dresses and hanging out with my mom, sister and Kate. I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress. No doubt she will look beautiful. I probably won't be able to keep my hands off her during the ceremony.

Elliot is using the shower in one of the guest rooms and I am returning some emails when I see my mom is calling.

"Hey Mom, aren't you with the Ana?"

"I just left Ana, Kate and Mia. I think they were going lingerie shopping, and I doubt they wanted me along for that."

I grin and feel myself get hard thinking about Ana in something sexy which is strange because I am talking to my mom. God just a fleeting thought of Ana gets me going.

"So what's up Mom?"

I hear my mom let out a long sigh. That's not good.

"Christian, do you know Beatrice, the bridal consultant at Neiman Marcus?"

"No, should I?" Damn, I am thinking in my head about the different woman I have been with. This name doesn't ring a bell, but she could have been one of the subs I fucked while in training. I am sticking with my original comment. I don't know her.

"Well, no actually I guess you shouldn't know her as she works in the bridal department. But Beatrice knows of you. She mentioned that you were one of the VIP's for Neiman Marcus based on all the shopping you have done over the years for your _lady friends_. So Christian, have you been supplying that whore Elena Lincoln with a wardrobe for the past five years? Or just exactly how did you earn your VIP status?"

"No, of course I didn't buy clothes for Elena." I am screwed. Not sure how to get out of this one.

"Christian, what you do with your money is your business. I have tried not to pry over the years. But in light of the revelation about you and Elena, and now finding out that you have had been purchasing clothing for someone, I want you to be honest with me, and tell me just what have you been doing for the last five years since you ended your relationship with that woman until the time when Ana came into your life. I want you to have a clean slate with Ana and I am worried that you have more skeletons in your closet than anyone knows and I don't want them to come back to haunt you." Mom is more animated then I have ever heard her.

My heart starts racing. This has been the conversation I have been dreading and avoiding for years. Man, she has my number. I can't tell her everything. I just can't do that to her, I love her too much.

"Mom, first, there are no secrets between me and Ana. I have told her everything about my life from my birth mother, childhood, teen years and Elena. I love her and you don't need to worry about us," I tell her hoping that will placate her.

"That's wonderful Christian, because I just adore her and I don't want to see anything happen between you two." She pauses. "But that doesn't explain your VIP status. I doubt that my tall, handsome, masculine son is a cross dresser buying woman's clothing, so I want you to level with me." That isn't fucking funny, and I can't believe she just said that, but what the hell else does she have to grasp onto. I better tell her something.

"Mom, I have been with quite a few women since Elena. None of them meant enough to me to bring them home to meet my family. Isn't it supposed to be a special time in a relationship when you bring a girl home to meet the parents?" I ask, turning this on her.

"Christian. Stop that. I know you are trying to turn this on me. It won't work. So, all of these women meant enough to you for you to dress them to the nines, but not bring home? Just what kind of women were these Christian?"

Fuck. Just how much has she figured out? "Mom, some I dated for several months, some for longer. But none of them were what I was looking for. I wasn't ready to settle down. As soon as I would have brought them home to meet you, they would have wanted more. Ana is the only one I have ever wanted more with."

"So just what did you want with them Christian?"

"Seriously Mom, you have to ask that question. I wasn't with them for business advice. This is seriously awkward Mom. I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Well, I don't know why not. Apparently the other night you were quite graphic with your dad about you and Elena," my mom states. Fuck! I guess my dad doesn't follow the guy code of never telling women about what we guys talk about. I can't believe he told her what I said and I sure as hell can't see myself squealing on my son someday. That is if I even have any kids, and if I do, I hope it won't be for a long time.

"Mom, what can I say? You want the nasty details? Fine I was only interested in one thing from them. I was sewing my wild oats as you might say." No way could I bring myself to say I was just fucking them to my mom. I would punch Elliot if I heard him talk to my Mom that way. "Have I answered your question?" _Please say your done Mom, please._ This conversation is by far the hardest conversation I have ever had. I am squirming like a school girl here.

"Well Christian you sure have had me fooled over these years. I just don't know what to say. I have always said I wouldn't judge you, and I won't. I can't believe I am actually happy that you were buying clothes for a series of women, that _apparently_ meant' nothing to you, rather than buying them for Elena Lincoln. I mean it Christian, I can overlook and forgive you for being a foolish randy young man, but I won't forgive you if you continue to keep Elena in your life. What she did to you as a 15 year old under age child, is criminal. You know that don't you?"

Oh for fucks sake. Here we go again. She talked to my dad, he shared the conversation we had, and now I have to go through all of this shit again. Christ. I have been called a lot of things – but randy? Isn't that what they call horny goats?

"Mom, it is over. It's done. Yes, I guess I can't argue that technically, she broke the law with me. But I am pretty much begging you and Dad to just focus on me as I am now. I have found a beautiful, wonderful woman to spend my life with. I am happy. Really, really happy. All that other shit is behind me. I promise you Mom. And if it makes you feel any better, I spent quite a bit on clothes for you and Mia too. It wasn't all for just women that I was trying to… well you know."

"Yes Christian Trevelyan Grey I do! Okay, I think I am done with this conversation. I just need to get my anger over Elena out of my system. And thank you for your honesty."

"Mom, I am sorry. I know I have let you down. I love you and I don't know what else to say."

I hear my mom gasp on the phone. She knows I love her right? "I love you to Christian. I, I, …" she is struggling to talk. I guess I caught her off guard by telling her I love her. But she should know that. "Now listen, just how many people can we invite to the wedding. You know I could have a list of several hundred people that Dad and I know alone. So you must give us a limit." Good she is changing the subject, thank fuck!

"I don't know. Can you keep it to 100?" That is probably going to get me in trouble with Ana, but right now I feel like I need to throw something back at my mom to make her happy.

"Oh, well I might be able to work with that number. Okay sweetheart, we are almost home so I will talk to you soon." Oh shit, she is not alone. Reynolds was assigned by Sawyer to drive her home and I am not thrilled that he probably overheard our conversation.

I press end and throw my phone down on my desk. I am rubbing my hands through my hair and as I take a deep breath I realize I am not alone. I look up to see Elliot leaning against the door with his mouth wide open.

"What the fuck Christian?"

I don't say anything. Never say more than you need to say. Rule number one in business. I don't know how much he has overheard. But by the look on his face, he has heard enough. I just look at him but the little brother in me just can't resist smirking enough to piss him off even more.

"I am your brother! I should have been the first to know." Elliot is seriously pissed.

"Know what Elliot?" I don't know if he heard about Elena or at what point he was eves dropping, nosy bastard. I am not giving him anything. He will have to work for it. What the fuck is with my family?

"Well first, who were you sewing your wild oats with and second, who broke the law with you? Third- why were you apologizing to Mom and finally ever since your birthday party there is some weird shit going on."

Man he is so easy to fuck with. He might have just made my day.

"Elliot that is way too many questions. Pick one-and pick wisely big bro because I am only going to answer one." I know him well enough to know which question he will ask. I lean back in my chair and put my hands behind my neck. I raise my eye brown at him and wait him out. This is hilarious. You would think his life depended on the question he is going to ask.

"Your serious aren't you asshole? Just one question and no matter how much I bug you; you won't give me more will you?"

"Ah Elliot, you know me well." This is awesome. I am enjoying his torture. I wouldn't give a fuck if the situation was reversed, but Elliot can't stand being left out of the loop so I know this is driving him crazy. He needs to word his question well.

"Ok. Christian, just HOW many woman have you _sewn_ your wild oats with?" Elliot emphasizes the word how and sewn making me laugh. What are we 15 again?

"Oh big bro. You disappoint me. See I would have said, "Tell me _something_ about all the women you have sewn your wild oats with." And then I would have been forced to tell your nosy self a bit more. But a deal is a deal," I smirk. "You will keep this between us and promise not to ever repeat this right? And…once I have given you my answer, you won't follow up with any other questions."

"I'm your brother Christian and come on-guy code dude." See he gets it. "Besides, what are we talking, one or two besides Ana so who cares about knowing more about them?"

I hear the elevator ping just in time knowing Ana and Kate have arrived. I get up and walk around my desk, stop in front of Elliot and look at him with a huge grin on my face. Seattle's self proclaimed playboy is about to get trumped by his little brother.

"87." I walk out of the room leaving Elliot in shock.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Keeping Secrets **

**Elliot's POV**

**June 25, 2011**

So, he finally comes clean. Although I think the number 87 may be bullshit, I do know that he was never celibate or gay like he tried to make us all believe. I have never let on that I knew he was hiding his real status with me. I didn't want to embarrass him, or for that matter, pry. So I have played "naïve, annoying Elliot all these years." If I had ever thought he was heading down the wrong path or in trouble I would have jumped in. Why he didn't want to tell me what was going on, I will never know. I am sure I don't know everything, and if he doesn't want me to know, that's fine. I will do anything to keep the communication open between us under Christian's terms. He is my little brother and I love him. Period.

He had it rough as a little kid and I will never forget how broken and messed up he was when he was brought home. He actually scared me at first because he was so quiet and just not a normal little kid. He would just stare and never talked until Mom and Dad brought Mia home. Then when he was around seven or eight he started following me everywhere. He didn't really talk to me or annoy me; he would just follow me from room to room, or sit next to me wherever we went. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and find him curled up sleeping on the floor in my room. He had terrible nightmares and I would get down on the floor and gently wake him up. He would always run into his room embarrassed, but I never said anything to him.

When he was about twelve we would go fishing and hiking a lot and we had a good time. We had a family trip to Paris around that time and Christian was really into the history of the city and I remember thinking how damn smart he was. He hung around with my dad a lot on that trip asking tons of questions and I think that trip was the best I ever saw those two get along. We talked about everything then, and he started asking me questions about girls. I remember when I was sixteen and Christian caught me making out with Sara Turner on our dock. He asked me if you could make out with a girl without touching them. I knew why he wanted to know this and I worried that he would have issues with intimacy some day. Around 14 he started getting into fights and was always pissed off. He started getting into a lot of trouble at school and man everyday it was something. I tried to talk to him during this time, but he was distant and I was gone a lot with sports, chasing girls and hanging out with my buddies. He never really had friends, but it didn't seem to bother him. I know the girls were into him because they always were staring at him but that just made him angrier.

I started getting suspicious when he was 15 and going over to Elena Lincolns house every day. She was my mom's friend and she came on to me when I was that age but I just wasn't attracted to her, and I pretty much could have any girl my own age that I wanted so I ignored her. She was good looking but, just too pushy. I saw how she looked at Christian, and it didn't take me too long to figure out she probably had introduced him to fucking. Looking back, I probably should have said something or stopped it. But I was 18 years old and at that time and I guess I thought it was kind of cool that Christian was getting laid by a hot older lady. I know better now and besides I didn't have proof. My parents were always on his ass about something so I left him alone. I figured it would end sooner or later especially after he went to Harvard. I don't know if he was involved with Elena when her husband beat her up, but I had my suspicions about that too because Christian was unusually upset when that happened.

He came back from Harvard and was laser focused on building his business. And I really didn't see him much the first few years he was building GEH. He was also sort of an asshole for a couple of years and we almost had a few physical fights because he was never around and he completely ignored my parents for almost a year. But not too long after he moved to Escala I came to see him one Saturday and Taylor wasn't at the elevator to greet me so I just walked through the foyer looking for Christian. I figured he was in his office and so I walked in to see him getting a blow job by some chick that had her hands tied behind her back. He was leaning back with his eyes closed enjoying himself and she looked happy so I didn't think anything weird was going on and I left quietly. I mean Kate likes to be tied up too, so big deal. I should have told him I was stopping by and not just barged in. Christian is so private I didn't want to embarrass him, and as I said, I didn't want to have him pissed off at me and shut down our communication.

He never brought any women home to meet my parents and I figured he just didn't care enough about the women he was seeing to bother. I think he was just using them for sex and as busy as he has been I doubt he spent much time with them. That is why I highly doubt the 87 number, but I will play along. And even if it is 87, that isn't that many. If a normal guy doesn't have a girlfriend to fuck, and tries to get laid at least once a month - if not much more- he could easily fuck 12 women a year. Multiply that times 10. Assuming he has been fucking since he was 18; shit Christian should have told me at least 120. I mean I think these are conservative numbers. Sure the number 87 is more impressive than I had originally given him credit for, but come on. Besides, how does he remember it was 87? Is he keeping a god damn journal? He doesn't have me beat and I plan to go over my numbers with him when the ladies aren't around. I didn't keep track either but if I base it on my average lays per year, I have to be ahead of him, I am three years older. Can't have him thinking he has something on me.

I do worry about one thing though. About a month before I met Kate I was at a bar and started dancing with this hot chick named Suzie. She wasn't really my type as I like blonds and she was a brunette who actually reminds me a lot of Ana. She was pretty aggressive and she pulled me into the restroom and begged me to fuck her. I mean she was begging. So I felt obliged to accommodate her. I was wearing a company shirt that said Grey Construction and I had my dick in her and her legs wrapped around me slamming her against the wall and as we are banging she asks me if I am related to Christian Grey. I thought it was a fucking strange time to ask me a question but in the heat of the moment, but I grunted "yes, he is my brother." And she tells me as I am coming, "Christian likes it standing up too." I set her down on the ground and told her she should shut her fucking slutty mouth. She pissed me off. I know Christian would not want her disclosing his private life and I stared her down. I must have scared her because she quickly put herself together and said she was sorry. She begged me not to tell him she said anything. She didn't care that it was a wham bam for me, she was just absolutely freaked out that she had slipped up and told me how she knew Christian and kept begging me not to say anything. I never told Christian about this, but I think he should know because I wouldn't want her to go public, especially now that he is so happy. He doesn't need any more shit.

I leave his office to go see my lady. Kate is really getting to me. I think about her all the time and this is the longest I have ever been monogamous with one person. The sex may be the best I have experienced and I have strong feelings about her. I think my parents would like me to settle down and I can see it happening with Kate. I don't see myself pulling a Christian and rushing into marriage, but Kate could very well be the one.

"Hey baby, did you have fun playing dress up today," I grab her waste and nuzzled her ear. She is so hot.

"Elliot, I bought some surprises to share with you later." Kate whispers in my ear and squeezes my ass. I grin at her and give her a deep kiss. I look up and see Christian at Ana making out against the breakfast bar. Shit, he is practically dry humping her. Where are we, an 8th grade make-out party?

"Mia and Ethan will be joining us soon," Ana finally comes up for air and informs us. That's cool. I think she gets on Kate's nerves a bit, and probably has been driving Ana nuts with the wedding. But, she is our little sister and having her here means Christian and I can keep an eye on that Ethan fucker. Neither of us are too fired up about her being with him. He doesn't seem that into her and we are both worried she will end up fucking him, if she hasn't already, just to keep him interested. Kate said her brother wouldn't do that, but I am a guy and I can tell you that is bullshit. Plus, it bothers me the way he is always looking at Ana. I think he is carrying the torch for her personally, but I am not bringing that up. I know Christian wanted to confront him last weekend when we were playing football, but I talked him out of it. So we will keep an eye on him and I don't care if he is Kate's brother, I won't hesitate to teach him a lesson if he toys with Mia's feelings.

I will approach Christian at some point tonight about this Suzie chick, but meanwhile I will play his little game on the 87 conquest. In fact, I will toy with him and get him back in my own way. I won't betray his trust, but I will fuck with him tonight. Can't let my little brother think he has the upper hand on everything. This should be fun. I will get the last word.

**Ana's POV**

I am busy cooking in the kitchen making dinner and Mia is helping. This is one thing I do enjoy doing with her. She is a fabulous cook and I really have learned a few things from her. We are playing music and having wine, the guys are playing pool and Kate is setting the table. Why is it we always end up doing the domestic stuff and the guys get to play? Oh well, I don't get to cook as often as I like so I am having fun. We are preparing sautéed pork tenderloin and wrapping it in phyllo dough, and Mia is creating a cherry sauce to pour over the top. We are serving it with roasted potatoes and asparagus. It smells delicious. I ask Christian to select some wines as I have no idea what will go well with this meal. He brings several bottles of Pinot Noir from his cellar and starts kissing my neck. I missed him so much today. I turn around from wrapping the pork in the dough and start kissing him passionately. I want him to know how much I love him. He is really responding to my kiss and I can tell he is getting revved up.

"Do you want to go into the bedroom for a few minutes? I am sure our company won't mind," he whispers in my ear. I am tempted, but that would be rude.

"No I can wait. I just missed you today. I can't wait for the wedding. Today, with trying on dresses and seeing Mia and Kate in their dresses, it made me get really excited for the wedding. I realize I have been stressing about stupid things and I don't want to turn into a bridezilla and not enjoy this time. So, from here on, I am going to have fun with this." I tell Christian running my fingers through his hair. He looks down at me and smiles and kisses my nose and then kisses the corners of my mouth and stares at me with those amazing grey eyes.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Ana. I don't even have the words to describe how much I love you."

Suddenly I hear Elliot yelling for Christian and bolting into the kitchen.

"Christian, for the _87__th_ time, you're up. I scratched, so it's your shot. I must have called you _87_ times dude. Didn't you hear me?"

Christian grins at Elliot and then follows him out of the kitchen punching him in the back of the leg, making Elliot stumble. "You called me _87_ times huh Elliot? Watch it." I hear them mumbling something to each other and then they both start laughing. I wonder what that is about.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Christian's Important Advisor **

**Monday Morning, June 27, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

I come barreling into my office on a mission. I have some unfinished business from the weekend to attend to, and a number of meetings. I had a great weekend and probably the first one in awhile where I did almost no work. I wish I could do that more often, but I don't want to start every Monday feeling like I do now- which is pressed for time and unprepared.

I page Andrea, "Can you page Taylor and come in here please?" A few minutes later they both come into my office.

"Here is my preferred itinerary for my honeymoon." I hand them each a copy. "Only the two of you are privy to this information. I want this to be a surprise for Ana and that means no one from my family is to get this information. More importantly, if the press finds out anything, I will know where it came from. You will note that we will be away for exactly three weeks. Taylor you will need to line up safe transportation for each location and additional security for each country that we are visiting. Spare no expense, I want us safe and relaxed while we are away. Any questions Taylor?"

"Yes sir. I am assuming I will be accompanying you as well?"

"Of course? Is that a problem?"

"No sir, I just wanted to confirm that was your intention. May I ask if Miss Steele has a current passport?"

I hadn't thought of that. Taylor is right, she has never left the country so we will have to expedite this and make that happen. "Probably not. I will have Welch take care of that. Thank you for pointing that out."

I dismiss Taylor, knowing he is probably not too excited about being away from Gail for three weeks. But I am not comfortable making this trip without him. I trust Taylor and he is going with us.

"Andrea, I have already arranged a yacht for the last week, so you don't need to spend time on those details. Otherwise, spare no expense and book the best accommodations in each city. I want the best room with a view of the Eiffel Tower, and I want the best Chateau in Bordeaux. Next to each city, I have provided you a name of a business associate or contact for you to notify to make things happen. I want VIP on each lag and I want amble down time. I don't want to be on a schedule and the only business meeting I have planned is one day while in London. I have listed a few restaurants in London, Paris, Monte Carlo and Cannes where you can make reservations. Any questions?" Andrea can handle this. In fact the one thing she really does well is booking the best rooms and restaurants. She is no nonsense and she knows how to use the power of being my personal assistant to her advantage.

"Will you want flowers or spa arrangements for Miss Steele at any of the locations?

"Good call Andrea. Yes, let's have flowers at each location. I will write up some notes for each delivery and get them to you later today. Arrange a spa day for Ana the day I have my business meeting. Tell Taylor to arrange for female security when she is having a massage and of course only a female masseuse. Arrange private tours for the locations indicated on the itinerary."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I have one other matter for your approval. Your sister has asked me for the personal addresses of the following GEH employees and I need your permission to release them to her." Andrea hands me the list which has the names of Andrea, Barney, Ros, Welch, Sam, Joe, Mac, and Claude who is now on GEH payroll as our wellness director or some shit like that. My accountant said I should just put him on the payroll since I was paying him so much money, so we created a position for him. These are the only GEH employees who I am interested in inviting to the wedding.

"Yes, that's fine." She looks like she wants to say something. "What Andrea. Just say it."

"Well, Olivia will be devastated if she isn't invited. I hope I am not out of line telling you this, but she is already taking your engagement quite hard, and if she is excluded it will really be awkward."

"Did she ask you to put a plug in for her?"

"No, Mr. Grey. I just don't think I can put up with her pouting for the next four weeks. "

"Andrea, we have had this discussion about Olivia so many damn times I can't count them. If she is that annoying to work with, get rid of her and get someone else you can manage. I don't give a fuck about her feelings. She annoys the shit out of me and I don't want her at my wedding. The only reason she is still here is because you insist she has value. This isn't my problem, it's yours. Either fix it, or get rid of the problem. But don't bring it up again. And do not let her overhear you making calls regarding my honeymoon. In fact, while you are working on it send her out on errands or something." I am firm about this issue. Andrea gets no sympathy from me. I value her as my personal assistant but her willingness to put up with Olivia baffles me.

"Okay Mr. Grey. I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Get Lloyd Miller on the phone for me please." I need to have a conversation with the General Manager of Neiman Marcus about one Beatrice in bridal wear.

A few minutes later Andrea informs me that she has Miller on the phone. "Lloyd. Thank you for taking my call."

"Of course Mr. Grey. Congratulations on your engagement. I stopped by bridal wear on Saturday and met your lovely fiancée and of course saw your mother and sister. I hope they were provided with excellent service. I personally sent over some champagne and pastries." Miller is trying to impress me. He is a pretentious fuck and I have never particularly liked him. I don't feel like thanking him for sending Champagne and pastries when I spent several hundred thousand dollars there last year.

"I believe they accomplished what they set out to do Lloyd. However, I am quite unhappy at the moment." I let this sink in for a minute. He simply replies with an "Oh dear." What a fairy. "Yes, your bridal consultant Beatrice decided to discuss my personal shopping habits with my mother, sister and fiancée. The problem I have with this is that she shared confidential information regarding my previous relationships and frankly I am more than furious about this because this caused me some problems with my family. Now, my initial reaction was to demand that Beatrice be terminated for her indiscretion. But my fiancée and I discussed the matter and she rather liked Beatrice and explained to me that she is an older woman and it would be difficult for her to find new employment at her age." I paused as I have said enough. Never reveal your hand.

"Mr. Grey, this is terribly embarrassing and I feel I must terminate Beatrice. We value your business and I can't have this in my store."

Interesting. I didn't expect that. But I promised Ana I wouldn't get the old lady fired.

"As I previously mentioned, my fiancée does not want Beatrice terminated. However Lloyd, I want you to think about how much money I have spent over the years for women I just casually dated. You can only imagine how much more money I will be spending now that I will have a wife to shop for. In fact she is scheduled to spend the afternoon with Caroline Acton next week to select her wardrobe for our honeymoon. Should we cancel the appointment?" I wait allowing what I am saying to sink in.

"No, no, Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele should keep her appointment," he says in a panic. I will make sure that her wedding trousseau is a gift of Neiman Marcus." Good he isn't stupid, just pretentious.

I feel pretty shitty asking for free clothes. I can afford whatever Ana wants, but someone is going to pay for the indiscretion and a good retribution is his offer to provide Ana a complimentary wardrobe.

"And, I can expect that Beatrice will still be employed and able to see through our wedding attire purchases and timely delivery."

"Most definitely Mr. Grey," Miller confirms. Good this went exactly as I planned. I hang up and call Andrea back into my office.

"Andrea arrange for some private fittings for Ana when we are in Paris with some of the top design houses please?" We should be able to select a year's worth of wardrobe for Ana on our honeymoon. I kept my word. I didn't get the old lady fired. But I can't have everyone knowing my fucking business, so time to move on.

I call Taylor back into my office. It is just after 10:30, and I still have a pile of issues to wade through.

"Taylor, I have an issue I need for you to handle." I hate that I have to ask Taylor to do my dirty work, but the issue with Suzanna has to be addressed. Elliot informed me Saturday night that he met her in a bar in April which was about a month after I ended it with her. He proceeded to tell me that he fucked her. Well I guess it was bound to happen at some point. He has screwed half the women in Seattle and our sexual conquest were bound to cross at some point. It appears that when she figured out who he was, she not only shared that she knew me, but that I liked to fuck standing up. Apparently Elliot was nailing her in the vertical position as well. I can't tell you how disturbing it is to find out my brother and I had our dicks in the same place. At least I was first. Elliot told me he flipped out on her and chastised her for talking about it. I really appreciated him telling me, but this is not acceptable. I explain the situation to Taylor.

"So, sir, just what are you asking me to do about this?" Taylor is squinting his eyes like he doesn't know where I am going with this. For fucks sake, I am not asking him to do anything illegal.

"Look, I don't want to call or see her. I won't do that to Ana. She has put up with enough with Leila and Elena. I just need you to pass along a message. Approach her when she isn't expecting you, I don't want her to record your conversation. Just let her know that I am aware that she did not honor her NDA by disclosing to my brother that she had a relationship with me. You may further tell her that I am beyond angry and that I could take action against her. And I will if I hear that she ever mentions my name again." I look up at Taylor and he knows I am barely holding my temper together.

"Yes sir. Maybe after I drop your Grandfather back home I will swing by and pay her a visit. In fact I am a bit late in picking him up. "

Every last Monday of the month I have lunch with my grandfather. Because he doesn't drive anymore, Taylor picks him up and takes him home. We have been doing this for four years and we both really look forward to it. In some ways I am closer to him than my dad and I have learned more from him about business than any college professor or life experience. The routine is the same. Taylor picks him up and then brings him to Grey House. He walks around the building visiting the various departments and shoots the shit with my different department heads. They know to make time for him or they will hear from me. He takes mental notes and then during lunch he tells me what he thinks I need to know. For 86 years old, he is sharp as a tack and I value his advice.

At noon I hear Andrea talking outside of my office to my grandfather.

"Good morning Mr. Trevelyan. You are looking quite dapper today."

"Why thank you Andrea. How many times have I told you to call me Theo or Theodore. My wife won't mind a bit. She knows I have a crush on you," he winks at Andrea.

"Gramps, are you harassing my staff again," I walk over and shake his hand. Andrea is crazy about my grandfather and she plays right into his hands. I actually think he does have a crush on her.

"How's it going Christian? Did you see what the hell happened with the Dow this morning? I took a god damn beating. Excuse my language Andrea," My grandfather shakes his head. He has a lot of money in the stock market and we share a mutual interest in this area.

"Yes, I took a beating too, But my broker told me to sit tight and by the end of the week I should recover and then some. Son of a bitch better be right. Ready? I think Taylor has the car waiting for us."

We dine each month at the Harbor Club of Seattle. My grandfather knows everyone there and it is good for me to make an appearance every once in awhile. Located in the heart of Seattle's financial district, it is the place to be for doing business over cocktails. Our routine never varies. My grandfather always orders a scotch on the rocks and I order a glass of chardonnay.

"So you're still drinking those pussy drinks I see." This makes me smile. He has said that to me every last Monday of the month for the past four years. My grandmother would probably chew him out if she knew how he really talked, but I get a kick out of him.

"So Gramps, what did you see today?" He gives me his opinion on everyone he talked to and I take a small notepad out of my suit coat and take notes. He would be insulted if I didn't jot down something during our conversation. Usually I follow up on his suggestions. My grandfather was a successful attorney and founder of one of the largest law firms in Seattle. He specialized in corporate mergers and acquisitions, so clearly he knows what he is talking about. My father went to work for him right after he married my mother. They tolerate each other from what I can see. I on other hand, worship my grandfather.

When I was growing up, he was the one person that never let my shitty attitude stop him from talking to me. He would ask me questions about what I thought about the stock market, the republicans, the democrats, the economy and basically any topic except the one that had gotten me into trouble that week. He would never lecture me when I had been in a fight or kicked out of a school. At the end of our conversation he would always sign off with "So Christian, when I see you next, I will expect a full report." Of course I never knew what he was talking about. But eventually I started researching whatever was happening in the world and I would be prepared for his next visit. I give him more credit for my basic business sense than any other influence in my life. I know I am smart, but he taught me how to play poker in the business world. I remember the advice he gave me when I made my first million at GEH.

"Never show your hand Christian. Ask questions, never provide answers. Always sit up straight and look the enemy in the eye. Repeat what they have told you so they are clear you understand and they can't deny anything later. Take risk and be aggressive. Find their weakness and attack." I live by my grandfather's motto. If I ever have a son, and not saying I want children, but if I did, I would name him after my grandfather. I am not sure how Ana would feel about the name Theodore. But I will insist.

"So how is the lovely Anastasia? Wedding plans going well?" I fill him in on everything and he nods his head every once in awhile. Then he asks me how I get on with Anastasia's dad.

"I like him, he is an honest guy, hard working, former military and Ana is the apple of his eye. He raised her and after her parents split up she stayed with him even though he is really her step dad. Her father died when she was a day old," I share with him.

"Sounds like a good man, I look forward to meeting him. Can I give you bit of advice Christian?" I nod. "Make him feel important. Let him know you respect his opinion. You're a wealthy, successful young man and by the nature of what you have accomplished at such a young age, you command respect. But this is your future father-in-law and his daughter is your most important acquisition to date." Gramps always speaks in the language he knows best. I don't think Ana would like to be thought of as an acquisition, but in my world, it's true. "So you need to find a way to let him know that you respect him, appreciate that he is giving you his most treasured asset and more importantly that you look forward to having him in your life. You know when your Dad married your mother he didn't quite take that approach with me. If he had, we might have been a bit closer. Don't get me wrong, I have grown to value and care for your dad, but I would have appreciated it a bit more if he had understood I trusted him enough to hand over my best asset. If you want your wife to worship you, be happy and always keep you satisfied in the bedroom, you need to be good to her parents." He winks at me and waits for a response.

"Worship me, be happy, and satisfy me in the bedroom? Yes I hope that is the case. As always, you have provided me with excellent advice. "

When I get back to the office I immediately call Ray and ask him to join me fishing on Saturday. He seems surprised to hear from me, I think this is something we can do where we both will be comfortable. After we settle on a location to meet, I call my mom and ask if we can bring Ray over for dinner Saturday evening. I ask her to include my grandparents. I think our families should meet before the wedding. I will have to talk to Ana about getting her Mom here before the wedding as well.

A few minutes later I receive an email from Ana.

**From**: Anastasia Steele

**Subject**: The best soon to be husband in the world

**Date**: June 27, 2011 15:30

**To:** Christian Grey

Christian,

My dad just called me. He was so touched and happy that you invited him fishing this weekend. What a great gesture. How did I get so lucky to find such a thoughtful man? I love you, I love you, I love you. You make me so happy! I will worship you forever. And I can't wait to make you happy tonight after work.

Your Ana x

This is why my 86 year old grandfather is my most important advisor. Damn he's good!


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Groomzilla**

**June 29, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

Ana and Mia have been in my office for almost two hours to go over wedding plans. We have discussed almost everything fathomable. I can't believe all this shit. I seriously wish we had eloped. We have reviewed the menu choices and now Mia wants to drag me next week to the caterers to sample our selected menu. I told her to take one of her friends or Ana. If it's good, surely she will know. I don't even know why I am here. Whenever I suggest anything, Ana and Mia look at each other and roll their eyes, smile, or argue with me. I am use to having my way, but I am completely out of my league here getting out voted by my sister and fiancée on every issue.

I suggested Salmon they wanted bass. I suggested braised short ribs, they wanted Filet Mignon. It took another 15 minutes for us to decide on a seated wedding vs. a buffet. I told Mia that Ana and I are leaving the wedding by 9:00pm at the latest and she had a meltdown.

"Christian, where do you have to go? For god's sake it is your wedding, you can't leave." She is screeching at me.

"Yes we can leave Mia and we will. We will be leaving on our honeymoon," I look at Ana and she blushes. "Besides I don't want to stay late and have all these people hugging me and all that shit. We say "_I do"_, take a few pictures, eat, cut the cake or whatever we're suppose to do with it, dance and leave. How long can that take? Two hours? "

"Where are you going for your honeymoon? Can't it wait until the next morning?" Mia is really upset about this.

"You are on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know where we are going. No one knows, not even Ana. And no, we can't leave the next day."

We argued about this for ten minutes and finally decide to move the wedding up an hour to 4:30, which causes the next problem. The damn invitations. Mia had brought the proof with her, and becomes all distraught that they would have to be changed with the new time not to mention that the florist, the musical quartet, and the band will all have to be notified.

"So fucking call them Mia. What's the big deal? The invitations aren't even printed yet. You only have a proof. Thus the concept of the proof is to make changes." I was starting to get pissed.

"Have you decided who will be the other groomsman yet Christian?" Mia asks.

"No, why do I have to have another groomsman?"

"I have to have someone to walk me back down the aisle after the ceremony." Mia replies like it should be obvious.

"I am pretty sure you can find your way back on your own Mia. That is a pretty stupid reason to ask someone to be in my wedding. No, I don't have anyone else and I am not sure I will. What's next?"

Mia seems put out with my response, but I still don't see why I have to have another groomsman. "Have you decided what you're going to wear Christian?"

"What do you mean what am I going to wear? To what?"

"The wedding Christian. What do you think? Jesus what is your problem?"

"Well I'm sorry Mia, but that is a pretty fucking stupid question. I kind of thought I would wear a suit like most men wear when they get married."

Mia takes a deep breath. "I mean are you wearing a suit or a tux. A tie or bowtie? Cummerbund or waste coat? Pink tie or silver? Is that easier for you to understand?" We are shouting at each other now and Ana is looking at us like we are nuts. She's doesn't have a sibling, so I am sure she doesn't understand our fighting. She stands up.

"Christian, Mia is just trying to get things done. Quit being so difficult. You're wearing your silver tie right? There one less thing for you to have to decide. " I can tell she has about had it with me. I want to stop being so difficult but I am miserable talking about all this shit.

"I will wear my tux, a silver waste coat and I am not wearing god damn pink anything. Ok? Settled. Move on."

Causing even more tension is the constant interruptions we have had. Ros had to interrupt twice for urgent matters. I took a call I have been waiting for regarding the first report from the insurance company investigating the crash of Charlie Tango. They represent the manufacturer and like my dad they are suspicious that both engines could not possibly fail on the EC135 Eurocoptor. Unfortunately, Ana and Mia were listening so I couldn't ask all the questions I wanted, but I took away that this investigation is looking more and more like sabotage. I don't want Ana to know this. This clearly unnerves me making it even more difficult to focus on all this wedding shit.

Five minutes after that call I hear from Elliot. He informs me that I will never get the plans for the house approved by the local county board of permits and licensing. He spent an hour trying to get the paperwork submitted to start construction and was shut down.

"Well, fix this Elliot. I want a security fence from the sound side and the meadow has that open area that any asshole could just trespass. So fucking get the permit."

"God damn it Christian. You don't get it. Your fucking money isn't going to get an ordinance changed or approval from the homeowners association over there. These people don't want anything to ruin their views and your fucking moat, alligators and 10 foot walls seriously doesn't fall into their guidelines."

"So, what do you propose Elliot? That I leave us exposed out there?"

"No, we can go back at them with other security fencing options, let me pull something together but this will delay our being able to get in there for at least a week. I wanted you to know this. I need a permit I just can't go tearing down walls. I will get a fine." Elliot is not backing down.

"So, let them fine you. I will pay it."

"It's not the fucking fine Christian. I don't want to start having those assholes breathing down my neck."

"Fucking great, Elliot. Anything else you want to share with me today."

"What crawled up your ass? Jesus, Christian, it's just a temporary problem."

"I m having one of those days and guess what I have been doing for the past two hours?" I pause. "Going over wedding shit with Mia and Ana." I whisper in the phone, "And it's about to drive me fucking nuts."

"I heard that Christian. Hurry up!" Mia yells at me.

"Oh man that would suck. Gotta go. Laters." Elliot signs off and I go back to Mia and Ana more agitated than ever.

I sit down next to Ana and notice that she hasn't touched her lunch. This doesn't help my crap mood. "Eat your lunch." I demand.

"I'm not hungry Christian. I will take it with me and eat later."

"God damn it Ana, eat your lunch or so help me I will turn you over my knee and spank the shit out of you and it won't be for my pleasure."

"Christian, I can't believe you just said that. You're disgusting. If Ana isn't hungry, why should you care?"

"Mind your own fucking business Mia."

"Christian, stop it. You are being a complete jerk to your sister," Ana snaps at me. Okay maybe that was a bit uncalled for.

"I apologize Mia. Look do we have a lot more to do here? I have a department head meeting in 30 minutes," I know I wasn't too convincing on my apology. Mia seems to have lost some of the enthusiasm she came in with several hours ago.

"You know what Christian. Right about now I want to get out of here too." Mia shakes her head. "But so I don't have to come back, let's just get this done. I want you to look at the invitations and see if you have any changes. They need to be couriered to the guest by tomorrow, but now it will at least be another two days. They need to get out," Mia is screeching again. I am actually getting a headache.

"Why? Almost everyone that is invited knows the date." I don't see the urgency here.

"Christian, did you forget you told Mom she could invite 100 people the other day? I don't know what you were expecting, but the list is just under 200 people."

Ana looks me with a perplexed look on her face. "What happened to our small wedding Christian? My list is 23 people. Your list is 175!"

"No, I only had 32 people on my list. The rest belongs to my parents. I told my mom the other day to keep it to a 100. I guess she went over that. Let me see the list Mia."

Mia pulls out the list and I start looking through it. Christ, I don't give a shit about half of these people. "Why do you have 10 people on here Mia? It's not your wedding. Take them off. I don't want that little bitch Lilly at my wedding." Once again I sound like a dick. Mia just stares at me. Are her eyes watering? She isn't going to start the waterworks is she? "Look, let me talk to Mom and see if she can pare it down a bit. Let's see the invitations." I look at my watch. My team will be here in 15 minutes.

Andrea comes to the door, "Mr. Grey there is a Justin Grey on the phone for you." Great. This keeps getting worse by the minute. That little mooch isn't calling to say hi.

"Tell him I 'm busy Andrea. Do you not know how to take a fucking message?" No one is immune to my bad mood today.

"I am sorry Mr. Grey I did tell him you were in a meeting. He said it was urgent."

Christ. Justin is my 20 year old cousin that is worthless as tits on a bull. He has a drug problem; he was kicked out of school and is the spoiled rotten son of my Uncle Calvin, my dad's younger brother.

"You better take it Christian. What if something has happened to Uncle Cal or Aunt Sally?" Mia ever the worrier pleads. Ana is asking who Justin is and I can't handle one more interruption. I want this chaos that all this wedding planning has caused to end. God damn it.

"Justin, this best be urgent."

"Hi Christian. First of all let me say congratulations."

I sigh very loudly so he can hear me. "That's not why you called. What do you want this time?"

"Okay. I can cut to the chase. I wanted to tell you that the magazine _The Globe_ has offered me $35K to secretly take pictures at your wedding and confirm the date." He pauses. I don't say anything. "And well, of course I didn't think you would like that, but you know I could use the money. So I …"

I cut him off. "You were thinking I could pay you not to do it, right Justin? Tell you what we can do about this dilemma you find yourself in. I will make sure security doesn't let you through the front gate, you won't be at the wedding, so problem solved."

"Fuck you Christian." Justin hangs up and now I am seriously pissed. I storm over to where Ana and Mia are sitting. They are holding a silver box with a pink bow.

Good, one less guest. "Who is the present for?" I ask trying to get us back on track and get this over with.

Mia rolls her eyes at me. "It is not a present Christian it is your wedding invitation." Mia sounds really pissed now. Ana is just holding it and like me, I am pretty sure she thinks this is over the top.

"That is a wedding invitation?" I ask. "I don't want my invitation to go out in this pretentious box. Whatever happened to a fucking envelope Mia?"

Mia jumps up putting all of her notes, fabric- what was that for again- oh yes, napkins or some shit like that, and all of her other wedding crap in a large Neiman Marcus shopping bag, which just serves to piss me off even more reminding me of Beatrice.

"You know what Christian. I have spent hours on end these past two weeks trying to help you and Ana. Nothing personal Ana, but I quit. I wish you luck being married to this arrogant asshole." She starts to cry. "Figure it out on your own. Ana, I am sorry to bale on you because this isn't your fault. But the way I am feeling right now, I don't even want to come to your fucking wedding." Mia storms out of my office. SHIT! I just sit there. I look up and several of my staff are waiting to start the meeting.

"Can you give me an extra five minutes, please. " I get up and shut my office door. Ana is just staring at me.

"How could you be so horrible to her Christian? She has been so helpful. What is your problem?" Ana is shocked.

"Well I seem to remember that last week you were complaining about her driving you nuts so don't give me that shit." I rub my hands through my hair and I am pacing.

"Yes, but I never treated her with such disrespect. If you didn't want us to be here today, you should have said something. You were vicious. You told me to pull myself together last week when I was stressed, but you are acting like those out of control brides on TV."

"What brides on TV?" I have no idea what she is talking about. "Are you basically telling me that I am acting like an emotional woman?"

"Yes! They call out of control brides – bridezilla's. Well you are a groomzilla and you owe your sister an apology. A big one. I am going to back to work and then I am going home. I will expect you around 8."

"Why 8? I should be out of here by 6 and home by 6:30?"

"Because you are going straight to Bellevue from here Christian and apologizing to your sister. I will see you at home later." She grabs her purse and starts to leave.

I grab her arm. "Ana, don't leave mad at me. I am sorry." I try to kiss her. She puts her hand over her mouth and waves her finger at me.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to. When you have changed your messed up attitude, and apologized to Mia, you may have a kiss. But until then, you have people waiting for you, and I have to get back to work." She opens the door and I watch my staff stare at her as she leaves with Sawyer.

Three hours later I get in the back of the SUV and tell Taylor to stop by the florist. I run in and get two large bouquets. Then we head off to Bellevue.

We pull into my parent's driveway around 7:15. The garage door is open and I see my dad organizing his work bench. I loosen my tie and yell out so I don't startle him.

"Hey dad." He turns around and looks at me over his glasses.

"Christian. What brings you here? I don't suppose those flowers are for me." He motions to the bouquet in my hand. He knows I messed up with Mia today. I can tell by the way he is looking at me.

"Yea I was an asshole to Mia today. I owe her an apology." I feel like I am 15 again. My dad continues to stare at me. "I had a thousand things going on at work today, it was a bad day to go over all this wedding stuff and I just lost it. I am not cut out to go over all these ridiculous details. We spent 25 minutes debating about pink or white hydrangea's. I didn't know Mia was so passionate about pink hydrangea's. Anyway, it continued then to what we put on the invitations and type size, what songs to play, pink or silver ties, on and on. Holy mother of god Dad, it is ridiculous how much shit goes into this stuff. I'm a guy. I don't give a shit. I just want to marry Ana and not deal with this. You know me. I make decisions quickly and move on. They spent 30 minutes debating if we should have silver or pink linens. It was painful."

My dad takes off his glasses, rubs eyes and then starts laughing. "Yea that would have about done me in as well Christian. When I married your mom I told her to tell me where to be and when and showed up in the tuxedo she picked out for me. I wasn't about to get involved in that wedding planning. She wouldn't have liked anything I suggested, so why bother. I don't think too many men get that involved in all the minute wedding details do they?" He turns back around and puts some nails in a jar.

"Christ Dad. Thanks for telling me this now. It would have been nice to know before I managed to hurt my sister's feelings and get my fiancée pissed off. I am so deep in the dog house right now." I shake my head. My dad goes to the extra refrigerator in the garage and grabs two beers.

"Does Taylor want one?" He asks as he hands me a beer.

"No, he won't drink when he is driving. Thanks. So, you don't think I will look uninterested if I leave the details of the wedding to Ana and Mia. I am having fun planning the honeymoon, but man this other shits not for me." Again I shake my head.

"I think your problem is that you are somewhat of a control freak and it was probably assumed that you would want to dictate the details of the wedding. But if you didn't want to be this involved, you should have said. You need to let go of something's and trust other people a bit more. "

"I know Dad. It's okay. We both know I am a _**total**_ control freak. But I have just learned that this is not the kind of thing I need to control. Is Mia inside?" My dad nods. "I better go make it right with her. By the way Justin called me today."

"I know, Uncle Cal called me. He started in on me about how you had mistreated Justin, and if he wasn't invited to your wedding then neither he nor Aunt Sally were going to come." My dad shakes his head.

"Look I will call him, I don't want to cause problems between you and Uncle Cal."

"No, Christian. Absolutely not. Mia told me Justin called you today and he was trying to squeeze money out of you. That kid needs to clean up his act. You did the right thing. I told my brother exactly what happened and that I supported you on this one. Leave it be." Good two less people.

I am relieved my dad sided with me on this. I tell my dad about the call with the insurance investigator, and ask him to keep this information under his hat. He is pretty disturbed by the whole thing and asks me who would want to harm me to the extent of sabotaging Charlie Tango.

"I have pissed a lot of people off Dad. Don't know." I head into the house where it is quiet. So I head upstairs to Mia's bedroom. She is talking on the phone sitting on the bench of her bay window.

"I know Mom, but he is such an ass. I am so hurt and angry with him right now. I don't care about his busy schedule and responsibilities. He didn't have to be so difficult." She looks up and sees me standing at her door. "Well speak of the devil. Christian is here. Yes. No I won't. Okay see you later."

"Hi. Can I come in?" I feel terrible. I can see she has been crying. She is in a t-shirt and her shorts painting her toenails, talking on the phone and cleaning out her purse. She is the queen of multi-tasking.

"No."

"I owe you an apology. Big time. I brought you flowers. Pink Hydrangea's, which I learned today from my wedding consultant are the perfect wedding flower and are used to express gratefulness. And although I didn't show it today, Mia I am very grateful for everything you have done."

"Really? Today when I told you the meaning of the flowers you said. "Who gives a flying fuck what a flower represents?"

"I know. Sorry about that too. Can I come in or not? I feel like one of those fucking vampires you watch on TV. Invite me in."

Mia tries to hide a smile. "Yes, you can come in." She motions for me to sit at her desk. "So want to explain yourself."

I rub my hands through my hair and look up at her. "I am not sure I can. I guess I just don't enjoy this type of stuff, I have a lot going on at work and I don't know, I 'm a Groomzilla." Mia starts laughing.

"How do you even know what that is?"

"Ana called me that after you left. Mia, I do appreciate everything you've done. Will you see this through? I am going to back out of this planning stuff and do whatever you and Ana want me to do. If you want to mail the invitations out in those boxes, that's fine. You have Card Blanche."

"Can I invite Lilly? I want her to see how in love you and Ana are. Although, I was serious about not knowing how she puts up with you. "

"Yea, me neither. I am a lucky man. Hey, you know this whole groomsmen thing. It's a problem for me Mia. I never have had any friends. My two best friends are you and Elliot. So, for me to ask someone to be in the wedding just to make the numbers even, it is just not that easy. And yes if you want to have Lilly, invite her. "

"What about Taylor? You know he is important to you."

"Okay, yes, Taylor is important to me. But, he is my employee, and while I value his commitment and loyalty and depend on him a lot, it just wouldn't feel right to ask him to be in my wedding. And I think it would be awkward for him too. Maybe someday, I will regret not asking him, but I have thought about this a lot, and I don't want to ask him. If it wasn't weird, I would ask Gramps, but I think his role is to be at the wedding as my proud grandfather. So, I can go along with just about anything you want to do for the wedding, but can we just skip the extra groomsman. Besides, you're beautiful and you should walk alone and have the attention on just you."

Mia smiles. "I will work at taming myself with regards to the wedding. You do have one assignment you can't get out of. You need to write your vows?

"What, why? Don't they come pre-packaged you know love honor and obey and all that?"

"Well, yes you can use the standards if that is what you want. But Ana said she wanted to write her vows. Maybe you should take that up with her. Speaking of, where is Ana?"

"She's at home waiting for me. I gotta go. Hey, am I forgiven?

"Yes. Now go home. I have a date with Ethan and need to get ready."

Ethan. I am not feeling good about her dating Ethan. He doesn't seem that into her and frankly I have caught him staring at Ana a few times and I almost called him on it a couple weeks ago. I know Elliot isn't that happy about it either. I start to say something, and then I remember what my dad said in the garage. I need to let go. Maybe I haven't given him a chance and I don't think Mia wants to hear this from me tonight. I get up and head to the door.

"Hey Groomzilla," Mia yells, "Tell Ana to call me tomorrow. We can finish up where we left off….without you. Love you." She shouts as I head down the stairs. I go through the kitchen and see my Dad marinating some steaks.

"Want to stay for dinner Christian?"

"Thank you, but I need to go deliver some more flowers so I can get out of the dog house at home." I shake my Dad's hand. "Thanks for the talk Dad." He nods.

I leave through the garage and see Elliot coming up the driveway with Kate and Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Elliot as he gets out of the car. I nod at Kate who stays in the car.

"Picking up Mia, we're going to dinner with Kate's folks. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Seeing, Mia. " Ethan comes up to me and shakes my hand then heads into the house. I shout at him. "She is running late, we were talking. Sorry."

Elliot is grinning. "Did you come to apologize to her Groomzilla? Ana told Kate that you were acting like a bitch today. Well she didn't say that but… " Elliot laughs. I frown at him. How does he know what a Groomzilla is? As if to read my mind, he tells me. "There is this show on the TV about brides and grooms out of control and they call them Bridezilla's and Groomzilla's. It's funny as hell you should watch it."

I shake my head, get in the car and head home.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: What does that Say?**

**Sunday July 2, 2011 **

Ana's POV

It is almost 10:00 am and Christian and I are still in bed. He never lies in bed this long with me in the morning. He is lying on his side rubbing his finger around my breast, down the middle of my sternum and chest, down to my naval and back again, repeating the pattern. He seems deep in thought, or just relaxed.

"What are you thinking about Grey?" I feel like something is on his mind.

"Yesterday. I think Ray enjoyed himself fishing. I know I enjoyed getting to know him better and I found out a few things about you. You have been around my family so much learning all sorts of shit out about me. Finally, I know a bit more about you." Christian grins.

"Like what? There isn't much to tell. Unlike you, I don't have a big secret past," I am feeling a bit defensive. I wonder what Ray said about me.

"Well, it seems you have never been a good eater and he said he refused to let you leave the table until you had at least four bites of everything prepared. Neither of us can understand how you just forget to eat. And lately, you have been really bad about eating Ana, and you know how I feel about that. Do I need to put the four bite rule in place? "

Oh here we go again with the eating stuff. I don't have an eating disorder, I am just not a big eater. And since meeting Christian I have lost some weight, but I like the size and weight that I am now. I think this wedding stuff is also affecting my nerves. I just can't eat. Isn't that a common symptom with brides to be?

"Tell you what. Buy me and endless supply of chocolate pecan Turtles and Skittles and I will eat all day Christian."

"Well neither of those are very nutritious, but yes, I will give agree that Turtles are pretty damn good."

"What else?"

"What else what?"

"What else did my Dad tell you about me?"

"He told me that you're stubborn, pretty tough for someone your size and that you have been a perfect daughter. He said it would destroy him if something ever happened to you. I think that was meant as my warning." Christian snorts. "He seemed to really hit it off with my family especially my grandmother. He had her going didn't he?"

I smile thinking about how easily my dad adapted to being around Christian's family. I was worried about it if I am honest. It's not that Christian's parents are snobbish or flaunt all their wealth, but my dad is a very simple man who has never made the kind of money that the Grey's all have. I know I have to get over this money issue, but I am sensitive about it since every time I turn around there is a story or comment in the media about Christian's wealth and my "humble beginnings." The other night David Letterman made a joke about me on his late show. I am still fuming as I replay it in my head.

"Christian Grey, the 28 year old billionaire is getting married to a woman whose last name is Steele. Yep, Steele. Steele his money, Steele his car, Steele his house, Steele his business. I think there are "gray" skies ahead for this marriage."

I don't think these lines are a bit funny. But I promised Christian I would stop fretting.

The paparazzi have backed off a bit. Although Sawyer was in the men's room the other day and a reporter came in and offered him money to talk about me. Sawyer was peeing at the time and he was so irritated with the reporter he turned around hitting the guy's shoes and said, "Piss off." Of course Sawyer never told me this. I heard it from Christian who thought it was quite funny. He said he wanted to give Sawyer a bonus for that one.

"Shall we get up now Miss Steele my money? Or can I interest you in round two? " I elbow Christian in the stomach. "You wound me? I take it that means we are getting up?"

I look down at Christian's large erection. "It appears you are already up. So since I am such a thief I think I will just take this too." I grab his very hard dick and pull on it.

"Hey there, that is attached you know. Hard as Steele isn't it?" Christian is a terrible joke teller.

Suddenly he gets very quiet and takes both of his hands into mine and pulls me over so that I am on top of him. I begin to kiss him slowly. My hair falls in his face and he reaches up to gently push my hair away. He just stares at me, his penetrating grey eyes never leaving my gaze. Neither of us say anything and he takes his index finger and runs it softly across my lips, down my chin, my neck and finally to my nipple. He sits straight up, moves the pillow out of the way and pushes back so he is flush to the headboard. I am sitting on him with my hands on his biceps, but he has not yet entered me. He bends down and sucks and kisses each of my breasts and then without saying anything, he lifts me and I feel him inside of me as he pushes me back down. It is so deep I gasp. I start to lean back so I can begin riding him but he holds me in place and whispers "no." I realize his eyes are barely an inch away from my own. I feel like we can see through each other and I notice for the first time that there are very small dark speckles in his beautiful grey eyes. Oh…those eyes. They put me in a trance. We don't move at all continuing to stare at each other and it is almost like he is making love to me with his eyes. He very slowly pecks and nibbles on the right side of my mouth. He retreats slightly, turns his head and does it again on the other side. I feel like I am on fire and I squeeze my muscles clenching him as he stays hard and deep inside of me. He continues to stare at me, and then he puts his strong arms around me pulling me so close I feel like I am inside of him, my breast against his strong chest. "Feel me baby. Don't move just feel me." He whispers in my ear. And as I concentrate, I can feel him inside of me without any movement. With his arms around me he gently lifts me up just a little then slowly back down and again, we stay perfectly still just absorbing every bit of each other. It is the most sensual moment I have ever experienced. And I have never felt so close to him. I feel him move slightly inside of me and again he whispers into my ear, "I just need to be inside you, nothing more Ana. Just feel me baby." And as he says this, I feel this sensation that comes from somewhere so deep inside me, that I can't even explain it. I quiver and fall forward coming in silence as I grasp Christians arms. It is as though he has some power over me. Then with a just a small thrust Christian's eyes roll up, he tilts his head back and finds his own release without making a sound.

**Christian's POV**

I am standing in the kitchen watching Ana cook brunch thinking the sex this morning was something I have never experienced. I need to ask Flynn what the hell happen to us. There must be some clinical word or explanation for this type of orgasm. It was like a mental mind fuck. While I was deep inside of her, we didn't move, push, stroke or pump. It was just the connection. I don't think I will ever forget the way Ana's beautiful blue eyes just absorbed me and the intensity was enough to take everything I had out of me. God I have it bad.

"Ana, I was thinking we would take _The Grace_ out for an overnight tomorrow after work. Maybe watch the fireworks display on the fourth at Bainbridge Island then head home after. I really would like to be alone with you and get away from all this wedding stuff." I am finishing the omelet that Ana made for me. Sometimes, I wish she could actually do the cooking all the time. I love everything she has made for me, but I wouldn't do that to Gail.

"That sounds great. But I thought we were committed to go to your parent's annual July 4thparty." Ana reminds me. Once again, she is just playing with her food. I stare at her and she takes a huge bite and stares back at me.

"It's not really a party. It's our family, my grandparents, Lance and Janine, I think you met them at the Coping Together event, and my Aunt Diana and Uncle Mike fly in from San Diego every year."

"Is that your mom's brother? I think she mentioned to me last week that she was anxious for me to meet your Aunt Diana. Won't she be disappointed if we don't go?"

I sigh. I know that this year my Mom is looking forward to the 4th. She wants to show off Ana and Kate to my Aunt Diana. Her son's who are the same ages as me and Elliott, settled down and were married several years ago. I like my Aunt, but she has made some jabs at my Mom about how she will never become a grandmother. She was pretty convinced Elliot and I would never settle down.

I look down at my phone and read the text that has just come through. Oh this will be fun. It's from my mom and she only started texting this year. She is so terrible at it that Elliot threatened to take her phone away from her. She just doesn't get the rules of texting. For starters she always starts each text with "Hi," and then waits for you to say "Hi" back. We have told her she doesn't need to start with a greeting but she thinks it is rude to just jump in with her text.

"Ana, come here. Watch this." She comes and sits down next to me at the breakfast bar. I show her the text from my mom.

"What does she want? Just to say hi?" Ana ask the same question we always have.

"No, we won't find out until I say _Hi_ back." I type _Hi_ and send it back to my mom. "This is the part that will get really funny. Wait." We wait a few minutes and then her text comes back.

"_Stat at 1 on foot. No need to bering anyone. Mom_"

"What does that say?" Ana starts laughing.

"Start at 1 on fourth. No need to bring anything." I have gotten quite good at interpreting her text messages. She doesn't understand the auto spell feature and she doesn't realize that her name automatically comes up with her text. " Shit, should I text her and say we have other plans?"

Ana gets up taking the dishes with her. "Can we go on _The Grace_ today and come back early tomorrow morning?"

"I have to work tomorrow, being the ogre that I am I didn't give my employees' tomorrow off, just the 4th. Don't you have to be at work, Miss Steele? I don't believe I made an exception for SIP."

"Yes, I do, but couldn't we take our work clothes and leave from there? I hate to disappoint Grace. And it would be nice to know a few more people at the wedding since about 150 of them I have never met."

"Sure, it's a great day for being out on the water." I am surprising myself these days at how easily I have fallen into this whole compromising boyfriend thing. "I need to get Taylor to have someone do a security check before we go. Let me text my Mom back. Come here, you need to see the rest of this."

"_Sure, see you then_." I text. Ana and I look at the phone and wait. I tuck a loose hair behind her ear. We hear my phone vibrate.

"_grape, see you then. An you pick up your granola? Mom._

Even I am stumped on this one for a minute. Ana scrunches her eyebrows and looks at me.

I can't help but laugh. "I believe it says: G_reat. See you then. Can you pick up your grandparents_?"

I quickly text. "_Yes, and I will also bring some granola_."

A few seconds later another text from my Mom. "_Oh Christmas. Quit reason. Mom."_

**Monday July 3, 2011**

**Elliott's POV**

George my project manager and I are the only two in the office today. Everyone else is enjoying a long weekend. I am catching up on paperwork, then plan to get out of here early. "George, we need to move around some of the crews. I am going to need at least three crews for the NE house."

"You mean, your brothers place?" George asks. "Nothing personal Elliot, but just because this is your brother, we aren't going to pull crews from other jobs to accommodate Christian are we?" He knows Christian and the question isn't really out of line.

"Yes, this is Christian's new house. First of all, we will be able to keep three crews working full time, and knowing Christian, a lot of overtime for at least six months. So I don't want to hear any shit about this. Christian is insisting that we make a nice profit on this and since he is my brother, that doesn't sit well with me, so I will be passing along a lot of bonuses for anyone meeting deadlines and doing a great job. But, you are going to have to make sure anybody you put on this job signs an NDA."

George looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Come on Elliot is that necessary." This pisses me off.

"Yes. We don't want anyone telling people where he lives, knowing what he spends on a sink or lighting fixture, that he is putting in a panic room and that he wants a fuck bench in his ridiculously large showers. That is both private information and for his security, everyone that goes out on that job has to sign an NDA, including you George. "

The phone has been ringing non-stop and going to the answering service. Finally, I tell George to pick it up because I can't concentrate.

"Grey Construction. Yes he is, may I ask who is calling? Can you hold please?" George looks at me. "It's for you. Someone named Susie." He raises an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders. I don't know anyone with that…oh fuck."

"Grey."

"Elliot. Is this Elliot?" I just know it's her. God damn Christian and his henchman. Stirring up the pot. I should have never told him, now I have to deal with her.

"Yes." I am waiting. If this is who I think it is she might be recording me or something. Christian told me that Taylor finally caught up with her on Saturday and she said she clearly understood she had violated the NDA and wouldn't cross the line again. So why is she calling me?

"This is Susie. We met at Havana's back in April. Do you remember me?" Wow, loaded question. I don't say anything. She continues. "I um, well um need a favor." I grab my cell phone and text Christian so quickly I don't even know what I am typing. I am a bit nervous about this and don't want to give away anything or encourage her. Plus, I don't need this shit. I don't want her going public and having Kate know about her. I tell him Susie is on the phone and ask him what does he want me to do?

A few minutes later, he texts back.

"_What the fuck does this say? Do you have mom texting for you?"_

I look at my phone. "_Susuki called my offer, on with herb now she nees a favor._" Oh shit. "I re-type. Susie is on the phone, called my office. She needs a favor."

"_Don't say anything. Tell her you have to go_." Christian quickly replies.

"Susie, this isn't a good time for me right now. I would appreciate it if you didn't call here again."

"Can you just please tell Sir, that I am so sorry and I understand if he wants to take back the car he bought me." What the hell!

"Who the fuck is sir?" I ask her. This chick is bizarre. I text Christian.

"_You bought her a car?"_

"Sir, is your brother. Are you a Sir?" Susie asks me in this whispery creepy voice. What the hell is she talking about?

"Yea, I mean I am a guy. So yea, but you can just call me Elliot. But hey I've got to go, I will tell give him your message." I hang up.

"_I told you to fucking hang up Elliot?" _

_Relax, Sir, I did. Why the hell does she call you sir?_

_And what kind of car did you buy her?_

My cell phone rings immediately.

"Yes _Sir. _What can I do for you_?" _I knew Christian would call me right away.

"Knock it off Elliot. What the fuck did she want?" Christian sounds his typical pissed off self.

"She wanted me to tell _Sir_ that she was really sorry and that she understood if _Sir_ would like to take back the car he gave her. She informed me that you are _Sir_ and then asked if I was a _sir_? What the fuck was she talking about Christian?"

"I have no idea." Why do I feel like he is lying to me?

"But you did buy her a car? Christ, did you buy everyone you fucked a car?" Christian doesn't say anything. I take that as a yes. I know he has a lot of money, but that is ridiculous. "What kind of car?"

"2011 Audi A3's." He responds. Figures he loves Audi's.

"So there are 87 women out there driving A3's.

Christian laughs. "No, for fucks sake. Maybe 15 or so. But, I am going to take that bitch's car back. Need a car for any of your employees? It's a great little car. "

"Depends. Do they have to fuck you and call you _Sir_ to get it?"

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Wait, don't hang up. I thought we would go to Vegas for your Bachelor party. Kate is planning on taking Ana and some of the ladies to Vegas, maybe we can go the same weekend."

"First of all, I do not want a bachelor party. Secondly, there is no way I am letting Ana roam around Vegas without me and certainly without security. So, no and no."

"Yes, you are having a bachelor's party. And you better work quickly because Kate has already put the wheels in motion for the bachelorette party, whether we go or not. Look I need to get some work done, but we can talk about this tomorrow at Mom's. Meanwhile, am I done hearing from this Susie chick? She kind of creeps me out."

"Yes, hopefully you won't hear from her again and sure we can talk all you want tomorrow, but tell your girlfriend, Ana isn't going to Vegas.

'I will let you tell her bro. No way am I getting involved in that argument. Laters. I hang up on him. I don't even want to think what's really behind that Sir shit.

**Christians POV**

"Taylor, can you come in here please." A few minutes later, Taylor enters my office. "Apparently Susanna called Elliot today and said she would be willing to give up her car as an apology. I am calling her bluff. Go over and pick it up and tell her if she calls anyone again, I will let everyone in the community know that she violated her NDA. She will be done." Taylor knows by community I mean the BDSM community. If I put it out there, she won't get another DOM ever in this state.

"Sir, why don't you threaten to sue her for violating the contract," Taylor asks.

"Come on Taylor. The last thing I need right now is that getting out to the public. Besides, she doesn't have anything for me to take and finally, I believe the threat to cut her off in the community, will scare her enough to shut her up. She needs a – well you know – someone to take care of her financially. That won't happen if the word get out she violated her NDA." I don't know why I can't quite say the word Dom in front of Taylor. It all feels so wrong now. "Oh, and while you're out, will you pick up some chocolate Turtles and one of those large pound bag of Skittles?"

I have been dreading the whole bachelor and bachelorette party topic. Elliot and Kate won't win this argument. There is no fucking way Ana is going to Vegas. And, frankly, I would almost rather spend a day wedding planning again then have a bachelor's party. This won't be happening. Shit. This is why I like control. I bring one lousy bouquet of flowers to my sister, and my family thinks I have gone soft and cooperative. Time to take back control.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I Wouldn't Bet on It! **

**July 4, 2011**

**Ana's POV:**

Christian and I had the most relaxing and wonderful time on _The Grace_ Sunday. We spent the night on the boat and it was crazy romantic and we didn't even talk about the wedding. We just had fun, getting to know each other better. Here were are engaged and getting married in 26 days and we have never talked about religion, politics, favorite foods, sports and all those little details that seem pretty important in getting to know each other better. We found out we don't see eye to eye on some political issues and I surprised Christian by being able to name every player on the Mariners and most of the Seahawks. He had no idea I was so passionate about football. It was just so fun to have the short time away.

So, I don't understand why when he got home from work last night he was so crabby and short with me. Every time I spoke he snapped at me, and he didn't speak to me most of the night. He locked himself away in the office. I finally fell asleep in the library, and he must have carried me to bed. When I woke up this morning, he was already out of bed and I found him in the office. I am not going to let this go on any longer.

"Christian, have I done something wrong?"

"No, why would you ask me that?" But he doesn't say this like he means it. He just stares at me, but not with his sexy, warm Christian eyes. What is going on with him? I decide to close the distance between us and walk around to the other side of his desk and sit on his lap. I touch his face and put my forehead against his forehead.

"I don't believe you. Please tell me what has happened? Is it me or is it something else?"

He stares at me and he is so cold. What has happened?

"When were you going to tell me Ana?"

What is he talking about? Tell him what?

"Christian, I am not sure what I haven't told you. Please tell me, don't shut me out."

Christian finally puts his hand on my arm and rubs his hand back and forth. "Elliot told me yesterday that Kate has planned a trip for you and god knows who else to go to Las Vegas for your bachelorette party. I assume you are aware of this and think it is ok."

Holy Shit! I just found out about this myself late yesterday afternoon and I haven't even had a chance to think about it, yet alone talk to him about it. I can't believe he is acting so childish and angry about something like this.

"Really Christian? Are you kidding me? This is why you are mad at me? I just found out late yesterday about this and you didn't even talk to me all night. I have nothing to do with this. Kate called me yesterday and said she and Mia were planning my bachelorette party but she wouldn't tell me any details because it was supposed to me a surprise." I lean back and look at him. "I didn't know it was in Las Vegas until you just told me."

Christian breathes in nods his head and smiles at me. He leans forward and tries to kiss me. I jump off his lap.

"What Ana? Why are you getting up?"

I can't believe him. "You ignore me, are angry with me and don't even tell me why, then try and kiss me. It doesn't work that way. How could you be mad at me for something I didn't even know anything about?"

"I assumed you knew about it. I am sorry. I should have known that Kate and Mia would try and pull something like this."

"Like what? Planning a bachelorette party? It's not a criminal offense Christian. I understand that Elliot is planning a party for you as well. You don't see me going thermonuclear."

"Because he isn't going to have a bachelor's party for me, I don't want one. Do you want a bachelorette party? Do you want to go to Las Vegas, get drunk, see male strippers, act foolish, put yourself at risk and have every asshole in the state of Nevada hit on you? That is something you want?" Christian is now standing and he has raised his voice. I am furious. I can't believe him.

"I never said I wanted to go to Vegas and I certainly have no interest in getting drunk, seeing male strippers, acting foolish – although you apparently think that is a given- or putting myself at risk. But, yes I think it would be fun to spend an evening with my girlfriends having some quality time before the wedding. I am not telling Kate no if she and Mia want to plan something." I have now raised my voice as well.

He arrogantly smirks at me and sits back down. "You're not going to Las Vegas." Just like that Fifty makes his edict and I am suppose to heal. Oh my god he makes me so angry. I don't even care about going to Las Vegas, but there is no damn way he is going to be the one to tell me I can't go.

"Don't you trust me Christian? You can't tell me I can't go." Oops, I might have said the wrong thing.

"Are you fucking kidding me Ana. Are you that naïve? Do I trust you? Yes and no. I trust that you love me. I trust that your intentions will be to go and spend some fucking quality time with your girlfriends –whatever fucking quality time means. But I don't trust that you won't drink too much, I don't trust that guys won't want to be dancing with you and trying to get down your pants. I don't trust that you won't be recognized and the paparazzi will be following you everywhere putting yourself at risk for god knows what. No, you are not fucking going and I am not giving in on this. If Kate wants to throw you a mother fucking bachelorette party, she can do it here in Seattle where your god damn ass will be safe and I can make sure you end up back in our bed at the end of the evening, instead of with some fucking asshole that is trying to brideball you."

Wow Fifty is pissed. I don't even know how to respond to all of his comments. I guess I need to calm him down but where to begin. His most rational point is the paparazzi, I guess I will give him that and see if we can work through this. And what the hell does brideball mean?

"Well glad you have so much confidence in me Christian. I understand what your concerns are regarding the paparazzi, and I guess we would have to take extra security with us to make sure we didn't have any problems." There, that should make him happy.

Evidently, not. Christian snorts. "I am not providing extra fucking security for you to go parading around Vegas. You're not going Ana. Tell Kate to have a great time, because not only are you not going, I don't want Mia to go either. So Kate's little shindig is getting smaller by the minute."

What! "Christian, you can't keep Mia from going. Actually you can't keep me from going either." I think I may have pushed my luck. I am waiting for him to start screaming but he sits back down and looks at me with this very arrogant smirk. I know this look and I think I may have just lost this argument. I certainly wouldn't place a Las Vegas bet that he has won this argument, but the odds are in his favor.

In a very calm, almost chilling voice Fifty looks at me and says, "First of all, never, ever tell me I can't do something Ana. I think I have demonstrated to you that I am very use to getting my way, especially in matters that are important to me. This is beyond important to me. Secondly, I am not giving in on this and you are not going. And finally, this discussion between you and me is over. If you want me to tell Miss Kavanagh that she needs to come up with a Plan B, one that takes place in Seattle, I am more than happy to do so. In fact, I would enjoy having this conversation with her. If you prefer to tell her that is fine, but one way or another, she needs to understand, this isn't happening." He goes back to his laptop and starts reading his emails. Just like that, he ends the conversation. I stand there in shock just staring at him for several minutes.

"What Ana? I am trying to get some things done before getting ready to go to my parents." I can't believe him. "Remember we have to pick up my grandparents. I doubt you are wearing just my t-shirt today, so maybe you should get ready."

"Is it always going to be like this Christian?" He looks at me but doesn't say anything for a long time.

"Yes, it will always be like this if and when it means protecting you and keeping you safe. Yes, I will do everything and anything to protect what is mine. And you are mine. Yes, I know you think I am not treating you like an equal and yes I get that you are really, really pissed at me right now. But this is the one thing you can't change about me. "

"Christian, I love that you always want to keep me safe, and I don't want to change anything about you. Well hardly anything, but don't you think you are being a bit over protective?"

He shakes his head several times and just looks at me with this look like I am the one that is being unreasonable. "Ana, everyday threats come to GEH, addressed to me. Since we have been engaged, the number of threats has increased ten-fold. We have been intercepting mail at SIP intended for you as well," Christian informs me. Why am I just hearing about this? He continues, "You should know that these are just some of the reasons that I worry about you in a place where I can't control your safety."

"No Christian. How would I know, you never share anything with me." If he is trying to make me feel bad or guilty, it is working.

"Baby, I don't want to fill your head with this shit. But clearly, you need to know why I can't just let you do things that may harm you. "Christian gets up and sits on the end of his desk, pulling me closer to him.

He continues. "Yes, I have jealousy issues, and that plays a part of it, because I can't stand the thought of you getting grabbed and looked at by any other man. But, you need to trust me on this. Las Vegas is simply not an option. I am sorry I took this out on you. I should have realized Kate would have pulled this shit on her own." He kisses my forehead.

I am so confused. I don't like how he dictates what I can and can't do, but deep inside I know he is right. I have had a small sampling of what being married to Christian will be like. The media is obsessed with him, and new it feels like they are obsessed with me. I don't even really want to go to Las Vegas. But I don't like how he handled this.

"I want to have fun today baby. I don't want to fight. I love you so fucking much, please can't we drop it?" Christian asks as he puts his arms around my waste. I kiss him on the lips and I am sure he thinks that I am conceding. And maybe I am. It's probably not worth the security risk and I am stunned about the information regarding the threats. I want to ask him more about that, but I think for now, I will let it go. Besides, I know this argument is far from over. He hasn't run into Kate yet.

"Okay, Christian. Let's have fun today. But that means you can't give Kate the cold shoulder, glare at her and be mad all day. I hate when you two go at each other." I am serious about this. I know they tolerate each other for me. The last time we were together we all had fun, but there is always that feeling that any minute they might go at each other. I know Christian and if he is mad at someone, he won't hesitate to ignore them or make them feel his wrath without even a word.

"I am going to get ready Christian. I'll be in the shower if you want to show me how sorry you are." I smile at him at leave this office, hoping to get this behind us for now.

**Christian's POV**

Right now I feel like an asshole. Yes, it is true that threats come all the time, and I really don't want Ana at risk in a shithole of a city like Las Vegas. But the truth of the matter is, I am so fucking jealous and protective of what is mine, namely Ana, I would never be able to handle her going to Vegas without me, even if there were no security issues. I would be imagining everything possible and I know I would be calling her so often she wouldn't even have fun. I would make everyone on my security team go with her and she would have a miserable time, so what is the point. I didn't want to tell her about the threats, because now she will worry about that, but if it was the only way to get through to her, then so be it. Now, I get to spend the rest of the day trying to avoid Kate because I don't want to start anything at my parent's house. Maybe I can offer to send them on the company jet to a spa in Arizona or even to Napa to some wineries. There has to be some room for compromise here. I can do that. I will offer another suggestion. But no way is Ana going to Vegas and no way is Elliot throwing me a fucking bachelor's party. Why do I feel like I am losing control again?


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**July 4, 2011** – **Something Old**

**Christians POV**

I am glad I joined Ana in the shower. At first I was going to wait until she was done because I was still pissed. But when I went in to our bedroom and glanced into the bathroom and saw her washing her hair, all lathered up and her amazing body, I became weak. I thought, "you stupid son of a bitch." She loves you, she told you to join her in the shower, she doesn't want to fight, and you don't want to fight so move on. I had a raging hard on before I even stepped into the shower, and I took her quickly and probably rougher than I have in a long time. I need to know we are okay.

Now that I have stepped away from this whole Vegas thing, I realize how irrational I must sound to Ana. Hell, I sound irrational to myself. So I need to figure out a different way to communicate my feelings on this. It doesn't change my mind, but I probably need to act like an adult on this matter and not an overly jealous teenager. I told Ana in the shower, getting a quick fuck has a way of making a man think clearer on matters. She rolled her eyes at me, so I think she knows what will be happening when we get home tonight.

As I am putting on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and putting my wallet in my back pocket Ana comes out of our closet. Fuck me. I literally did a double take. She is wearing a pair of tiny little white shorts, a red and white striped fitted top and these red strappy sandals with a wedge. I think the shoes are called something but I can't remember. It doesn't matter. Holy Fuck, she looks so hot right now I can't even think. I mean I've see her naked, in dresses, skirts, my t-shirts and slacks. But seeing her amazing legs in these shorts has me drooling. Her hair is down and she looks mouthwatering gorgeous.

"Is it okay to wear this? I am worried these shorts might be too short. I don't want to embarrass your mom," Ana is turning around and looking in the mirror.

"Ana it… it's an outdoor picnic and we are playing games, going out on my dad's boat and you are fine. You are mighty fine." I don't even remember when I walked over to her and started running my hands up her leg. "Baby, you look so fucking hot right now, my only concern is that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. By the way what do you call those shoes again?" I am kissing her as I talk.

"My shoes? Espadrilles. What a funny question." She says as she is pulling away from me. "Come on Grey, we are already late because of that shower." She goes back into the closet and brings out her chucks, jeans and a sweatshirt for later and we head out.

**Ana's POV**

We get in the elevator Christian hands me a bag of granola to put in my purse. "I want to razz my Mom a bit, he tells me." I giggle. This is so un-fifty like, but I am sure his mom will love that the new Christian has found a sense of humor. I am looking at him as we ride down to the garage. I think this is the first time I have seen him in shorts. He has his aviator glasses on, a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of stone washed shorts with a black belt. He has a pair of black leather flip flops on and I stare at his feet. I have started noticing other men's feet when I see them in stores or walking outside. His feet are so sexy compared to others. He looks so hot. Even though I told him to forget about the Vegas issue and we fucked hard in the shower, I am still a bit angry. I don't want to ruin this day and I think if I hadn't agreed to drop it we would still be arguing. I don't care about going to Vegas, it's just the way he handled this whole thing. But with that said, I still love him and I don't want to fight today. I can let this go for now, but Grey has another thing coming if he thinks _Battle Las Vegas_ is over. I did text Kate and asked her not to bring it up today. I warned her that Christian went ballistic about it. She text me back and told me to get a spine, and NOT to let him tell me what to do. I told her we could talk about it tomorrow, but I didn't want to ruin Grace's party today by fighting about it. Her last text was, "Fine – but we are going Steele!" Ugh. This is going to be such a battle.

"Why are we taking the R8 Christian? We have to pick up your grandparents." I thought we would be taking the SUV. As he opens the car door for me I see Sawyer and Reynolds waiting in the SUV. Taylor has the day off.

"My grandfather likes riding in the R8. So if you don't mind when we get there riding with my grandmother in the SUV, I will drive with Gramps to my parents house." I tell him that is fine. I didn't get much time to talk to his grandmother at the benefit or his birthday party. When we went with my Dad the other night, she kind of monopolized him. I think she is a very funny lady with a lot of spunk. This will give us some time to get to know each other better.

"Don't let her embarrass you. We have kind of noticed this last year that she has lost her filter a bit. Sometimes she says things that are just way over the top. She never used to be that way, "Christian explains to me.

"Really? Is there a reason she has changed?" I asked because I can tell by looking at him, this topic bothers him.

"I don't know. I want to chalk it up to her being 85 and saying what she wants to say, because she can. But, my Mom thinks she is starting to show signs of dementia. I don't want to think of that happening to her. I know they are both pretty old, but I am not ready to accept that anything could be wrong." He looks at me and shrugs with a half smile. He looks sad, so I decide to change the subject.

"I heard from Jose. He received the wedding invitation."

"Oh. Hopefully he was giving his regrets." Christian murmurs. "What did he say?"

"Christian! He thought the invitations were a bit over the top with the gift box. He said he was all excited thinking we were sending him a gift and then how disappointing it was to find our wedding invitations inside." I wasn't real excited about the invitations that Mia selected and agreed with Christian the other day that an envelope would have been better. But I was so proud of Christian for going outside of his comfort zone and pouring his heart out to Mia when he drove out to apologize to her, that I accepted his concession.

"I bet he was disappointed, but only because he has been officially notified that you are off the market. You know he still has it bad for you right?" I don't think he does, but Christian is not going to bait me into that conversation again.

The rest of the way we hold hands and drive to the Kings of Leon. Their music always gets me in a good mood. We have managed to put our blow out this morning behind us.

We pull into the Trevelyan's long driveway. It is a quiet neighborhood nestled in the woods, and the large ranch home is beautifully landscaped. Christian comes around and opens my door and puts his hand out to help me out of the car. It sits so low I wonder if his grandfather will have trouble getting in and out of it.

We walked to the front door and Christian knocks a few times and then opens the door. A sweet yellow Labrador retriever comes slowly to the door and gets excited when he sees Christian. It is like he is seeing his old best friend.

"Hey Champ, how's it going?" Christian bends down and very affectionately rubs his neck and ears. I am stunned. I never would have guessed Christian to be so sweet with a dog. I didn't think he would be mean, but I thought he would be more annoyed or act put off. "Champ is getting old, aren't you buddy? Not quite as fast as you use to be." Wow, a new side of Christian. "Gramps, Grandma, we're here. Hang on Ana let me see where they are at." Christian leaves me in the large entry way. I look to my right and see a large formal living room that looks like no one has ever sat in. Champ follows Christian. I wonder into the room and look at the many family pictures on the wall. There are pictures of Grace and what must be her brother as children, their graduation and wedding pictures. I move down the wall and I look at the sweet, black and white photo of Christian's grandparents wedding.

"I use to be a knock out like you when I was young," Mrs. Trevelyan tells me as she comes in the room. She is wearing a pretty snazzy pair of light pink slacks with a matching light pink jean style jacket, a white tank top underneath and white flat sandals. She is really quite stunning even at 85.

"I think you're still beautiful I tell her," not even know where that came from. But I mean it. She looks 10-15 years younger than her age, with beautiful skin and short silver hair. What stands out are her blue eyes. They probably were close to my color when she was younger, but they look faded somehow. "Your wedding gown was beautiful," I tell her. In the photo, she is wearing her hair pulled up in the same fashion I am thinking of doing my hair. She has a finger tip veil that is wrapped around her bun entwined in what looks like a strand of pearls. She looks very Vogue in the picture. "I really like your veil and the way you wore your hair."

"Oh Ana, you are the sweetest thing. " She gives me a hug. "Time flies by Ana. Theo and I have been married 64 years. I remember on the day we got married I was so in love with that man. He could have told me to do anything and I would have. Now, I just wave him off, but I still love him with all my old heart." She smiles at me. 'I hope you and Christian are spending this time before your wedding to talk about what you both want out of life and how you will make each other happy every day you have together." Whoa where is this coming from. "I remember when Grace got married; she and Carrick had an awful fight right before the wedding. I can't even remember what exactly the fight was over, but they didn't speak for the entire week before the wedding until Carrick came over her e with a dozen roses and the most pathetic look on his face. Oh don't mind me I get into these trips down memory lane every now and then. Come over here, recognize this handsome guy." She points on the wall and there are pictures of Christian as a little boy, middle school and his graduation picture alongside pictures of Elliot, Mia and two other boys that must be her other grandchildren. I giggle at some of the clothes Christian is wearing, and one photo of him in braces. My fifty through the years. He was handsome in every photo.

"I have something for you Ana. If you don't want to use it, you don't have to, but I would like it very much it you did." She leaves the room and few minutes later she comes back with a long white box that looks like it might hold a tie or gloves. I open the box and I gasp, turn around and look at the wedding picture again. It is Mrs. Trevelyan's wedding veil, with the delicate string of pearls secured to a comb used to hold the veil in place. I am so touched I hardly know what to say. I hope it will go well with the dress Mrs. Kavenagh is making me.

"It is a bit yellowed from age, but I think if you take it to a dry cleaner or specialty shop, they can take care of that," she tells me.

"Mrs. Trevelyan, I don't know what to say. I love this and I would be so honored to wear it, but are you sure you don't want to save this for Mia?"

"No, I don't. I want to make sure I am here to see it be worn again. Who knows when she will settle down? I think you are just perfect for our Christian and I want you to wear it." She smiles at me and tucks the stray hair off my face.

"Then I will wear it. Thank you so much." I can't help but give her a big hug. "This is my something borrowed!" I tell her.

"No, dear it is your something old. It is yours to keep. Save it for your own daughter someday." I feel tears forming as I think of this sweet gesture. I have a vision of myself in the future telling my daughter about the veil and the lovely lady, her great grandmother, who gave it to us. I hug her again and tell her how much this means to me.

"Is my wife talking your ear off again Ana? Come on over here and give me a hug." I turn to see Christian and his grandfather. "Sorry if we kept you, I needed Christian to take a look at something." Christian looks at me, with a concerned eye. I smile at him and nod letting him know everything is more than ok.

I hug his grandfather and as we all walk out to the cars Mrs. Trevelyan says, "Would you look at the beautiful legs on Ana Theo. I bet you can't keep off of her can you Christian." Oh jeez, I see what Christian means about her losing her filter. I turn fifty shades of red and look to Christian for some sort of help. Nope.

"I know Grandma. Why do you think we were late?" He winks at her and she breaks into a howling laughter.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Them Legs! **

**Ana's POV**

We walked around to the back yard, and there were a few more people than I was expecting. I could tell from Christian's expression, he was caught off guard as well. Unbeknownst to any of us, Uncle Mike and Aunt Diana brought one of their sons, Scott and his wife Lauren. Christian's grandparents were very excited that their grandson had flown in to surprise them. Christian was polite, shook Scott's hand and gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek, but I didn't get the sense they were very close. That's Christian for you. He is reserved with most people.

There are two guys about Christian's age talking to Carrick over by the built in outdoor bar. Carrick motions for Christian to come over. He grabs my hand and as we walk over together, Christian whispers to me, "I hate when my dad does this shit. These are probably some new attorneys that he has hired at the firm, new in town and he is going to suggest that I show them the ropes of Seattle. They are going to start probing into my business and I am going to get irritated and walk away and my Dad is going to get pissed off. Mark my words."

"This is my son Christian and his fiancée, Ana. This is Shawn Burton and Nathan Forster our new hires at the firm and they have just recently relocated to Seattle." Christian and I shake their hands. The one named Shawn stares at me for a long time when he shakes my hand, making me feel really uncomfortable and I know Christian has noticed. Carrick continues, "They aren't familiar with Seattle and I would like to suggest that you and Elliot acquaint them to our beautiful state. Maybe take them out on one of the boats sometime." I can almost hear Christian groan.

"As much as I would like to do that, with our wedding around the corner and a three week honeymoon, I would hate to see you wait. My brother Elliot would probably be up for that," Christian offers.

"You didn't tell us Carrick that you're the father of _the_ Christian Grey," Shawn says. I can feel Christian tense up. "So Christian I would love to talk to you more about the world of mergers and acquisitions. I hope to make that my specialty at the firm. Do you use the firm for your business?"

Just as Christian predicted, this conversation is going right where he thought it would. "No, I have my own in house legal team. My dad and I prefer to keep our business and family separate. That allows us to both enjoy ourselves and not discuss business when we have family gatherings such as this." Christian gives Shawn a cold stare. And has he also predicted Carrick looks angry.

Just as I was wondering where Elliott and Kate are, as they are over an hour late, Elliot comes around the corner. He looks tense. Carrick motions for him to come over to the group before he can even settle in. He introduces Elliot.

"Your brother mentioned that you might be willing to take us around on one of your boats and show us the area," Nathan states.

Elliot looks over at Christian and grins. "You know I can do that. In fact, Christian's one true love besides his hot fiancée here of course, is his boat, _The Grace_, named after our amazing Mom. It is state of the art and unbelievable. He really doesn't let anyone else captain it and even get on it. But, I think he would be willing to let me take you out on it for a little day trip, right bro?" It is deadly silent and Christian does one of his cold stares looking at Elliot. "Unless you can find some time in your busy schedule and join us."

Christian grabs my hand, "I'll see what I can do. Excuse us gentleman, we need to visit with some of the other guest."

"Christian…. Ana, pleasure to meet you both." Shawn reaches over and kisses my hand. Oh that won't go over well. I see Christian freeze, and I quickly try to change the subject.

"Elliot, where's Kate?" I ask.

"She is upstairs. She'll be down in a bit." Elliot says. Something is off. "Nice meeting you guys, I need to say hi to my Uncle and grandparents. Elliot leaves with us.

"You're an asshole Christian. Why the fuck did you volunteer me to take out those dicks?" I have never seen Elliot angry. "And what was with Romeo kissing Ana's hand. I'm surprised you didn't knock him on his ass. Why does Dad bring these pretentious fucks to our house?" Wow, I have never seen Elliot like this.

Christian just shrugs. "I am on strict orders to be on my best behavior today Elliot. Did you see that Scott showed up?" Elliot looks over to where his cousin is still talking to his grandparents.

"Oh Christ. I am not in the mood for that pansy today." Elliot heads over to say hi to his Uncle. Christian chuckles and looks at me.

"What was that about?" I ask Christian. "Doesn't he like Scott?"

Christian explains to me that when they were kids, every time they got together with their cousins, he and Elliot would always get in trouble for playing too rough. Evidently Scott and his brother were not too athletic and quite the tattletales. Just three years ago when they were visiting, a game of touch football got a bit out of hand and Scott got so upset he left in the middle of the game. The following year, Scott's brother Daniel was visiting and while they were playing, Christian "accidently" broke his nose trying to intercept the ball. "Elliot and I can get carried away when we are playing, as you observed several weeks ago. But if we get into any games today it won't be Scott that needs to worry about getting knocked on his ass." He looks over towards Shawn.

"I thought you were going to behave Mr. Grey?" I raise my eyebrow at him. He pulls at my bottom lip.

"Don't bite your lip baby." He bends down and kisses me.

"Is she your girlfriend Christian?" We turn around and see two cute little boys giggling.

"Ah, Cody, Clay, nice to see you again." He shakes their hands. "Yes, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia. These fine young men are Lance and Janine's grandsons. They visit every summer from Indiana as I recall."

"Nice to meet you Cody, Clay." I shake their hands. "How old are you?" They are really cute. They are identical with big brown eyes and just adorable faces.

"We're six, but I am two minutes older," Cody informs me. "Clay thinks you are really pretty. He said he wants to kiss you and, and….." he starts laughing, "you have nice legs." I can't believe these little players.

"I did not. I did not. Shut up Cody," poor little Clay says mortified. Gosh, he is just the cutest little guy.

I bend down and pull up Clay's little chin. "Well, I think you are very, very handsome." I wink at him. He blushes and then looks at his brother. They both start laughing. I stand back up.

"Well, I can see I am going to have to keep my eye on you Clay. We may have to duke it out if you flirt with my woman again," Christian says with a straight face although I can tell he is really quite enjoying talking to these little guys.

Clay's eyes open wide and Cody looks at him. They have the cutest expressions on their faces, not sure if Christian is serious. Then my little suitor pulls his shoulders straight back and looks up at Christian with a straight face. "I'll kiss her when you aren't looking!" They run off and for now it appears I am safe from any further advances. We both are smiling.

"It appears no male is immune to your beauty." Christian smiles and pulls me back to give me another kiss. "You are mine! Little twirp has some big balls on him."

"Christian! I can't believe you are jealous of a six year old!" Christian gets a beer and I grab a bottle of water. We head over to mingle.

I really like Grace's brother Mike, or Uncle Mike as he has insisted I call him. He reminds me of Christian's Grandfather and Christian seems to really enjoy his company. He grills Christian on everything happening at GEH and gives him his opinion on some of the acquisitions and mergers Christian has going on. I discovered that Uncle Mike is a private consultant for entrepreneurs looking to buy and acquire struggling businesses. Evidently he has given Christian a few referral s and they have both made quite a bit of money working together. Christian rubs my back with his fingers as he is talking.

"Excuse me. I think I will go and seek out Kate." I can tell Christian is really enjoying talking to his Uncle as he doesn't try to keep me glued to him like he usually would. I was getting restless listening . Elliot arrived over an hour ago and Kate still hasn't come out.

I remember that Elliot said Kate was upstairs. I can only assume she is in Elliot's old room which is on the third floor next to Christian's. The door is shut and I knock then turn the doorknob.

"Kate, are you in here." I open the door and find Kate lying on the bed hugging a pillow. "Kate, what's wrong?" I rush over to her and sit on the bed. "You look horrible. Have you been crying?" I have never seen Kate cry. She is always so stoic. She is sniffling and has a large wad of used Kleenex in her hands. I grab the wastepaper basket and hold it up for her to throw them in. I hand her the Kleenex box on the dresser and I look around the room. I haven't ever stepped inside Elliot's room. It is still decorated with his childhood mementos. There are baseball trophies on a bookcase; posters of Ken Griffey Jr. from his hay day on his wall and a Sports Illustrated Swim Suit Calendar still up from 1998. "Kate, what happened?"

"We had terrible fight. We were on our way over here and we started fighting about the bachelorette party again. I was bitching at him for telling Christian and telling him what a jerk I thought Christian was being and suddenly he slammed on the brakes and just started screaming at me." Kate voice starts shaking. "He has never gotten mad before and I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. He threatened to break up with me Ana." She has tears coming down her face and I am not sure what to say. I saw this coming.

"I'm sorry Kate that you had a fight with Elliot. But I think he has been put in the middle of this and he is probably getting sick of it. I know you aren't crazy about Christian, but they are really close. You can't keep telling Elliot that you don't like his brother." I hold her hand. I don't want her to think I am mad at her too. Kate sits up on the bed.

"I know, I know. I haven't played this very smart. I do like Christian Ana, it's just I hate how controlling he is and how he thinks he can keep you from going to Vegas . I hate how you let everyone walk all over you. You let Mia completely take over your wedding and I never get to have any time alone with you anymore." She starts bawling.

"Kate, please stop crying." I get up and start pacing the room. She is my best friend, but I am angry with some of the things she just said. I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is, but she has to quit telling me how weak I am. First, I will deal with the Mia issue. "Kate, Mia didn't take over my wedding planning. I gladly gave it to her. I hate, and I mean hate doing that sort of stuff. You know me. I hate shopping and all of the decisions that go with planning a wedding. For the most part, she is doing a great job, and if I had hired a wedding planner you would have thought that was okay. But instead, I am having my future sister-in-law do all the planning and you have an issue with it. Why?"

She looks down at her hands. "I'm your maid of honor. You never asked for my help. I thought we would do all of this together, and instead I haven't even talked to you. I guess I feel left out." She tells me this as she is hiccupping and sniffling.

"Kate, why didn't you tell me you wanted to do more on the wedding? I thought with your new job and spending as much time as you could with Elliot, you like me, didn't want to be bothered with this stuff. I am sorry; I wasn't trying to exclude you."

"You're not normal Steele. Every other woman in the world wants control of their wedding. From day one you haven't wanted any part of the planning. I don't get it."

"I don't care about the flowers and all the materialistic stuff Kate. I just love Christian and want to marry him. I wish, well we both wish we had eloped to be honest with you. But we are committed now to this wedding. Especially since the wedding invitations have been mailed."

Kate giggles. "Yes, about those."

"Yes, I know, let's not even bring those up. Look Kate, I will ask Mia to include you going forward and tell her she has to run all major decisions by you. I would love that! You can have total veto power and you can fight it out with her." She smiles and nods her head.

"Okay now let's address the real elephant in the room. Christian and the bachelorette party. Yes, Christian is controlling, but I knew that when I agreed to marry him. He didn't just get that way after he proposed Kate. His control issues are my problem, not yours. His controlling me isn't to hurt me; he is trying to protect me." I pause. I need to stay on track. "Kate, I love that you are planning a bachelorette party for me. I think it will be great fun. But if I were to be honest, and not stubborn about this to spite Christian, I would tell you I don't want to go to Vegas. So, all this arguing about this issue is stupid, because, I would prefer we do something else."

Kate snorts. "Like he will let you go anywhere but Escala or here to his parents house."

"I don't think that is true. And I will throw a fit if he fights me on another location. This is his chance to prove to me that it really is about him believing he can't keep me safe in Vegas. Let's plan something that I will actually have fun doing. You know me Kate. I am just not a Vegas kind of girl." Kate looks at her phone and rolls her eyes. I frown.

"It's Elliot. He is being a jerk. _Where the fuck are you Kate?_ Nice." She shakes her head.

"So what happened?" I know they had a fight but this seems to be serious.

"Elliot just lost it. He told me he was sick of my nagging and being on pins and needles every time we are around Christian. He said they talk several times a day and never have a problem, but when I am around they both act different around each other. It's because Christian is trying not to start up something with me when I say things to piss him off. Elliot is worried that if he takes his side, I will get pissed and if he takes my side, Christian will get pissed. He said that this is the closest they have ever been, and accused me of trying to cause problems between them." She gets up. "Then you know what he said?" I shake my head. "He said, that he thought I might be _the one_, and that he thought he could be actually ready to settle down soon, but that whoever he settled down with better get along with his family, or he wouldn't be able to be with them. He said that Christian and Mia were his best friends, and all I ever do is rip them apart and he doesn't see how we can continue if I can't get along with them." Kate starts crying again.

"Oh Kate, I am sure he didn't mean it." But maybe he did. The Grey siblings are tight and Kate is pretty opinionated.

"I think he did mean it. I know he meant it. He was so mad. Finally when he calmed down, he looked at me and said he didn't want to lose me, but if this wasn't going to work, then we should end it now. I asked him if he still wanted me to come today and he said he did. So when we arrived here, I told him I needed to freshen up, and I came up here and just lost it. Ana, I am crazy about him. I can't believe I have fucked this up. What should I do?" We sit there for another 15 minutes talking.

Finally, as I am about to suggest we go downstairs, she looks at her phone and smiles. "It's from Elliot. He said_, I am sorry I said some of those things. We need to talk, but, let's talk tonight. Please come down. I miss you baby." _Kate looks relieved.

At the same time, I receive a text from Christian. "_Baby, where are you? You're not making out with Clay are you?"_

I look up and see Kate pulling herself together. It seems her latest text has given her some hope. She jumps up and enters the adjoining bathroom and washes her face. "Do you have any concealer? I look like shit."

**Christian's POV**

I finished my second beer and shook my Uncle's hand. I really enjoyed our conversation, but now I want to see what is taking Ana so long. I look around and I don't see her. Mia has interrupted my conversation twice to get me to come down and play volleyball. Every July 4th we set up a net and have some serious matches.

Elliot comes over to me and hands me a beer. He seems like he is in a better mood. "The ladies are on their way down. Kate and I had a pretty big fight on the way over. I said some pretty shitty things to her but I think we'll work it out."

I guess I don't need to ask about what. I figured it was coming. And I feel a little guilty that it was probably over me. But, Kate needs to back off. I don't interfere in their relationship. "Look, I am sure it had something to do with me. I don't want to bring my shit into your relationship. I am really trying to get along with her, but I will try harder."

"No, Christian, it is just as much Kate, if not more, than you. I think she knows where I stand. We still need to talk, but I care about her, so you know, I just don't want to walk away. But I won't let her come between us and she knows that now."

I nod. Not much else to say. Fuck, we said what we needed to say in what, one minute. Ana and Kate have been talking about the same topic I assume for over an hour. Why can't women just get to the point?

"Hey Christian, knuckle punch me." He points to his bicep.

"Why?"

"Because when I say what I am about to say, you are going to want to punch me, and I figure if I let you wail on me first, then we will be even when I say it."

"For fuck's sake Elliot, just say it."

"Fine, but you are forfeiting your right to hit me after. Shake on it." He holds his hand out. Christ, I bet Clay and Cody act more mature than us sometimes. I reach out and shake his hand. He backs up a few steps before he tells me what is on his mind.

"Man, Ana has the best fucking legs I have ever seen. When I arrived and saw her in those short little white shorts, I almost got a boner." What the fuck did he just say? "I said almost Christian. I didn't get one don't worry- I'm just saying. Remember, you lost your shot at me." He runs up to Kate when he sees her come outside. I am going to kill that fucker.

**Elliott's POV **

Kate and I seem okay for now. She even went over and gave Christian a hug and I saw them talking for a few minutes and then shake hands. I assume they made some sort of truce. I got roped into talking to the two preppy lawyers again. I can tell they think they are hot shit. Good looking guys but cocky as hell. They were grilling me about Christian. Everyone wants to know about my brother the enigma. I am barely listening until one of them Shane, Shawn or whatever the fuck his name is asked me if the hot little blond is with anyone. He points to Kate.

"Yes, she is with me. That's my girlfriend." I really don't like this guy.

"Dam, you and your brother both have some hot looking bitches. Your brother's girlfriend has amazing legs." Who does this arrogant prick think he's talking to? He can't talk about Ana that way. Okay, I just said the same thing, but that's totally different. Christian would rip him apart if he made that crack to him.

"Yea, well a little advice counselor. You better hope Christian doesn't see you looking at her. "I let him know I am not joking around about this and he wipes that smirk off his cocky little face.

The other one, Nick or Nate or whatever, recognizes it is time to change the subject and points down to where my dad set up the volleyball net. "You play, Elliott? Think your brother and you would be interested in a friendly game of volleyball." Oh fuck yea, game on, won't be nothing friendly about it.

Getting Christian to play these two clowns was easy. He was all for it. As we are walking away to play, my Dad calls out to us, "Guys, don't pull any of your shenanigans. Keep this a friendly game. Please." He gives us that look. He knows us too well and he was probably wise to warn us. I'm pissed and Christian didn't like these guys either. So we didn't plan on playing nice. Christian nods. Christ, this new passive Christian is starting to be a bore.

We are up 24- 23. Its game point and Christian's serve. We have played competitively the whole game. No one has held back on their serves and no one wants to lose. I underestimated the lawyers. But I will say half way through when we all took off our shirts they were not the studs we are. One of them even had man boobs. They have been arrogant the whole game, every time they made a point they jumped up and high-fived and talked trash. Christian hasn't said a word. He's not a high five kind of guy. Lance and Janine's little grandsons are cheering us on and one of them, I can't tell which one is which, is sitting on Ana's lap. He's a cute little kid. Kate has been cheering and my grandparents have come down and are sitting in the shade watching.

"Come on boys; knock those ambulance chasers out of business." My grandma yells out. Man she has really been saying some funny things lately. Every time we score she stands and shouts "Whoop Whoop."

I really want to win. I am still pissed at these guys and I don't like them. We have to win, and Christian has not been playing with the usual cut throat attitude that he usually plays with. I think my dad's warning and the fact that he is trying to keep peace for my mom today has him tamed. But I am not losing to these fuckers. Time to get him back into the game.

"Christian, huddle dude." I pull him to the back of the court. We are both sweating. It has gotten pretty warm. "There is something you should know before you serve."

"Not this shit again, Elliot. Let's just play." He starts to walk away. I grab the volleyball from him.

"Shane, or Shawn or whoever the one on the back court is told me he couldn't stop looking at Ana's legs." I spit out. Christian turns around quickly like he is going to charge the net. I pull him back and pat him on the back.

"Now, now little bro. Put your anger in the game. You don't want to cause a scene. Just serve the hell out of the ball and you can finish this game and take Ana in the boathouse- get a quick fuck in and feel better." I wink at him.

He is pissed. But then he grins. "How did you know we fuck in the boathouse when we come over?"

"Where do you think I was fucking all through high school?" If those walls could talk…I grin at him. "Don't let me lose to these assholes." And because I don't want him to lose his focus, I nod over to Ana and raise my eyebrows.

"Give me the fucking ball Elliot." Christian steps back and with laser focus drills the ball into the attorneys' court. Neither of them can even get to the ball. Game over. We get our shirts and head over to shake their hands. Oh fuck. I can tell, little bro has not forgotten what I just told him about Shawn- Shane, whatever his name is. I better stay close. Christian shakes hands with the enemy. I know he is up to something, so I move right next to him as I see him pull the guy a little closer so he can lean in and very quietly tell him, 'I am taking a little break with my fiancée. I am going to go somewhere private with her and wrap her fucking amazing legs around my waist and …well use your imagination counselor. And when I get back, let's have a little game of _friendly_ football." Christian smiles the entire time, so if anyone is watching, namely my Dad, they won't suspect a thing. He walks over to Ana and picks up the twin sitting on her lap and holds him by his feet upside down. "Were you hitting on my woman again?" The kid is laughing and everyone is smiling looking at the new easy going Christian. I start laughing. If they only knew.

.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Grey Family Huddle**

**July 4, 2011**

**Ana's POV:**

After Christian and Elliott pulled off a victory against the attorneys, Christian pulled adorable little Clay off my lap and held him upside down by his feet teasing him about "hitting on his woman." Little Clay couldn't stop laughing and then of course Cody wanted Christian to do the same thing to him.

"But you weren't the guilty party who was trying to steal my girlfriend!" Christian tells him. "I am a fair man, Master Cody; I will only punish this little scallywag." Christian has not put Clay down yet. These little guys are pretty sharp. Cody has his own misdemeanor it appears as he blurts out a confession.

"I don't want your girlfriend, I want his." Cody points to Elliot who has his arm around Kate.

"Aye, did you say you wanted my girlfriend you little scoundrel," Elliot does his best pirate impression. "To the plank with you." With that, Elliot picks up Cody and carries him over his shoulder towards the water. Christian puts Clay down who runs after Elliot and his brother.

Christian quickly takes my hand and leads me away while everyone is focused on Elliot and the twins.

"Where are we going Mr. Grey?" I am pretty sure I know what he has in mind as we are headed to the boathouse. He still has his shirt off and he is pretty sticky. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close. "Nothing personal, but you are kind of sweaty." I try to pull away.

"Oh no you don't Miss Steele. You have felt my sweaty body next to yours plenty of times, and you're about to get a bit sweaty yourself." He has that look in his eye and I feel my body grow warm just thinking about what we are about to do. To be honest, just watching Christian play volleyball with his shirt off was making me want to jump on him right in the middle of the game. Seeing his chiseled pecs, muscular arms, perfect abs, toned back and round strong shoulders moving all over the court made me almost pant. Both he and Elliot have great bodies, especially compared to Shawn and Nathan.

Christian and I sneak into the boat house. He locks the door behind us. "Wouldn't want your little boyfriend Clay, to walk in and see how babies are made." Christian guides me upstairs. As soon as we reach the top stair Christian is all over me. He is kissing my neck, my face and my ears while his hands are all over me. He is squeezing my ass with one hand and cupping my breast with the other. We are all tongues and I as amorous as he is.

"I am so glad you had the same thought in mind. I was watching you play and all I could think about is how much I wanted you to be inside of me." I pant out to Christian as he groans.

"Oh baby, I love it when you tell me what you want. I need your legs wrapped around me Ana. I have been looking at them all day, and all I have been able to think about is having them around me or over my shoulders while I fucked your brains out. Sorry, not real romantic here, but I am so god damn horny right now."

That's all I need to here. "Me too, hurry, I need you now Christian." I tug my shorts down, while Christian pulls his very hard penis out of his shorts. He pushes me up against the wall and lifts me up holding both of my butt cheeks and slams into me. Oh my god, this feels so amazing.

"Squeeze those legs around me hard baby, and hold on to my neck. I am going to move fast and hard," Christian says in between kissing my mouth, neck and biting on my shoulder. Wow, he is taking me like a man possessed. He is staking his claim on me and I am a complete and willing receptacle for his need to have me. "You're so wet and hot baby." He moves us over to a bar stool sitting in a corner and places me on it without losing any connection. He takes my legs that are wrapped around his waist and moves one so that it is resting on his shoulder and then he brings me forward. I am completely exposed to him and he is running his hand up and down my leg as he continues at rapid speed. He takes my other leg and pulls it straight up pushing it back further while pulling me even closer to him. He reaches over and bites the inside of my thigh as I feel myself start to quiver. I can't hold on much longer.

"Christian, please, oh yes, this is so, so, so" and with that I am in another universe crying out as I find my release. Christian follows and cries out my name so loud that I am sure everyone can hear us. We catch our breath and he pulls out of me and pulls himself together. My legs are literally shaking as I try to get down off the bar stool.

"You okay baby?" Christian looks at me as I move gingerly to find my shorts.

"Holy shit Christian, I think you just about ripped me apart." I didn't know my legs could even move that far back. He looks concerned. "I'm fine, I just felt like a gymnast," I giggle.

"Yes, sorry about that. I just needed to have your legs play a part of that fuck. I hope it wasn't too rough."

I smile at him thinking I am going to have to wear these shorts more often.

We discreetly leave the boathouse and clean up in the house. As I am coming down the stairs I see Mia talking to Lauren.

"Ana there you are." Mia looks stressed. "Lauren sings in her church choir and she sang at her own wedding and she would like to sing at your wedding." I can tell that Mia is 100% against this idea.

"That is a so nice of you to offer Lauren," as I say this Mia rolls her eyes and shakes her head frantically outside of Lauren's view. "You know Lauren, I am trusting Mia and Kate, my maid of honor on all decision making. I know crazy huh?" She looks at me like I must be nuts to give up control of my wedding. If Mia doesn't want her to sing, why didn't she just say so, instead of making me guess what she wants with eye language? Christian comes down the stairs. He has changed his shirt. "Christian, Lauren has offered to sing at our wedding," I inform him. He has the same look that Mia has and now I know there is more to this than I am privy to.

"Well, that is a gracious offer Lauren, but, I don't recall that we have that as part of our ceremony, do we Mia?" Christian actually seems uncomfortable which is unlike him. Typically he would just say no thank you if he didn't want this. What is going on? As we are standing there talking at the end of the stairway, Carrick comes in rushing past us."

"Well, what is this - a private party?" We all look at him; he has barbeque sauce down the front of his shirt. "I had a little run in with a bottle of sauce." The fastidious Carrick announces.

"Dad, Lauren has offered to _**sing**_ during the wedding ceremony," Mia says in an almost desperate voice. Carrick stops in his tracks.

"Oh isn't that…most generous." Carrick started to say something else, and then he changed gears. I wish I wasn't the only one in the dark here.

"I know how much you appreciate music Christian, I thought I would sing an aria, something of course that you and Ana selected," Lauren offers. Mia, Carrick and Christian all look at each other. They look at me. For heaven's sake, don't look at me if you don't want her to sing, I would say yes. I am standing there just staring back, when as if on cue, Elliot walks in. This is getting ridiculous.

"How come I wasn't invited? Christian, dad's little suck up's – what don't look at me like that dad, those dudes you hired are pricks- any rate, they are ready for some football. I gave you 30 minutes dude to float your boat, let's go." Elliot laughs at his own comment. He tries to lead Christian out the door. Carrick is just glaring at Elliot.

"Elliot, Lauren has offered to sing at the wedding and we are just discussing her generous offer," Mia once again explains with desperation in her eyes. Elliot's eyes open wide and for once he is speechless. Oh for Pete's sake why doesn't someone tell me what is going on here? We are all standing around and just staring at each other when Lauren thankfully informs us she needs to use the rest room. As soon as she walks away, Mia motions for us all to move to the kitchen, which is further away from the bathroom.

"Mia, you're the wedding planner, tell her no, "Christian whispers adamantly.

"Or pass earplugs out to guest with their wedding programs," Elliot comments.

"Goodness gracious, what are you all doing in here whispering? We have company, and my entire family is in here in a huddle. What in the world is going on?" Grace comes in through the garage door. "Carrick we are out of beer, those two attorneys you hired are drinking like whales." Elliot looks at his dad, like see what I mean.

"Grace, Lauren wants to sing at the kids wedding," Carrick whispers almost in a panic.

"Oh,no! Well someone is just going to have to tell her no," Grace states. Christian, Carrick, Elliot and Mia all point to Grace.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? Why don't you want her to sing at the wedding?" I ask.

"Nails on a chalkboard, a peacock getting screwed, two cats fighting, a baby screaming on a plane – all preferable to her voice. She sang at her own wedding, and I had to get up and pretend to be sick I was laughing so hard. She is hideous." Elliot informs me. All the Grey's nod their heads. Even Carrick agrees which surprises me. He informs Grace that Lauren is due to come out of the bathroom any minute.

"This is just awkward. It is so hard when families make these kind gestures. I just don't know how you tell her no thank you without hurting her feelings. You will get Aunt Diana angry and of course offend poor Scott. I am afraid you might just have to find a place for her." Grace is whispering and looking towards the bathroom door. All the Grey's drop their shoulders. This is so unlike Christian. He would usually just say no, so I look at him.

"No Ana. You and Mia wanted me out of the decision making. You can't ask me to step back from the planning and then ask me to do the dirty work. Mia, this is on you." Christian stands firm. I just knew he wasn't okay with stepping back. This is his way of letting us know if he had control, this conversation wouldn't be happening.

We hear the sliding door open and we all clam up waiting to see who was going to "join our party" next. Christian's grandma walks in the door as Lauren comes out of the bathroom. Grandma takes Lauren's hand for help as she steps through the French doors. "Where in the world is everyone Lauren?"

Lauren points to our huddle in the kitchen. We all have to look ridiculously guilty. "I have offered to sing at Christian's wedding Grandma Trevelyan. We are just discussing what I should sing." Lauren looks at us and smiles.

"What you should sing? Sweetie, you shouldn't sing anything. As I recall from your own wedding, singing isn't your strong suit. We don't want to go through that again. Excuse me you sweet girl, I need to use the restroom. " And with that Mrs. Trevelyan leaves the room, and Lauren with a mortified look on her face runs out the door calling for Scott.

"Grandma and her lost filter come through again," Elliot declares. They all agree and start laughing hysterically.

Carrick and Grace put out a traditional Fourth of July spread. We had grilled hamburgers, hot dogs, BBQ chicken, corn on the cob and watermelon. For dessert, Grace brought out her antique ice cream maker and let Cody and Clay turn the handle to churn the cream. When the ice cream was ready, Mia brought out her freshly made warm brownies. We were all stuffed and sitting around holding our bellies. Christian was so happy to see me eat, and but I almost felt sick. In fact I did feel sick. I kept feeling this need to go to the bathroom, but when I went pee, nothing was coming out. And when it did, it burned like crazy. I started feeling like something wasn't right. I must have gotten up to go to the bathroom 10 times.

"Baby, are you okay?" Christian is staring at me as I get up to go to the bathroom yet again. I whisper to him that I am uncomfortable and when that is not enough detail for him and he demands more information, I tell him my symptoms. He walks over to where his mom is sitting and bends down to tell her something. Oh my god, how embarrassing. Grace comes over to me and takes my arm and leads me back to the house. Christian follows us.

"Christian tells me that you're not feeling well Ana," Grace says in her physician persona. "Tell me what is going on."

I tell her I just feel uncomfortable, not actually sick. By now I am having some sharp pains in my abdomen as well and tell her about the other symptoms. Grace brings me a small bottle of cranberry juice from the refrigerator. She pulls a prescription pad out of her purse and gives Christian two prescriptions to have filled at the only pharmacy open on a holiday. She smiles at us both and then looks at Christian embarrassed.

"What is it Mom? What do you think is wrong?"

"Oh, Christian. I never thought we would be having this conversation. But Ana, I think that you have a bout of Cystitis, but you should go see your private physician tomorrow to make sure. I just gave you a prescription to get you through a few days or until you can make an appointment." Why does Christian look embarrassed? How does he know what this is and I don't have any idea?

"What is Cystitis?" I have never had it and don't know what it is.

Grace looks a bit uncomfortable. "Well sweetie, it is a urinary bladder inflammation, or bruising of the bladder usually caused by abnormally forceful sexual intercourse." Oh my god. Kill me now. I am about to die of embarrassment. I can feel my face go beet red! She pats my hand. "Honey you're not the first woman to have this and you won't be the last. We have all played a bit too hard and ended up with a bout of Cystitis. Just drink plenty of water and cranberry juice you'll be fine in a few days." Grace starts to walk away and Christian looks embarrassed at his mother's confession of having had rough sex too. "Oh and Christian, keep your hands and you're penis to yourself for a few days." He has his shy smile, rubs his hand through his hair and looks guilty as charged.

**Christian's POV**

I feel terrible about Ana getting a bladder infection. I sent Sawyer out to fill the prescriptions and Ana will have her first dose when we get home tonight. I have brought her several bottles of water to drink.

I am ready for some more exercise after eating more than I usually eat and certainly not the typical foods I indulge in. Ethan and Mia are pulling teams together for our football game and I am ready. We pick teams. Shawn the arrogant attorney is captain of one team, and Elliot is captain of the other team. Shawn picks Nathan, Ethan, Mia and Scott. I am surprised Scott is playing, but Elliot and I look at each other. This guy thinks he is stacking his team by adding Scott. Good luck with that.

That leaves Elliot with me, Kate, Cody and Clay who have insisted on playing. Which really means it is me an Elliot against four pretty big guys and Mia who really doesn't count because next to the word girly, girly is a picture of my sister. Elliot tries to get me to let Sawyer play to even the side. But, I won't do it. Ana decides to sit this one out as she is not feeling all that great as the day progresses. Uncle Mike is our referee as my dad sent him down to keep the game "civil."

We huddle and decide to use the little guys as the key to our offense. Even the shark attorneys won't go for the kill on 6 year olds. So the first play of the game I hand the ball off to Cody who starts to run his little legs as fast as he can until Elliot sweeps him up, tucks him and the football under his arm darting and weaving past Ethan and Shawn scoring for the touchdown. Shawn in full attorney mode cries objection! Uncle Mike puts his arms in the air and signals it's a touchdown. But for me and Elliot, we are licking our chops to play defense. We mumble to each other that even if Shawn and Nathan aren't carrying the ball, we still get our shots at Ethan and Scott. It's a win, win for us. But, once again the attorneys are playing our game as on their first play the ball goes to Mia who screams and panics, even running backwards. Kate is blocking Mia which means nothing as she stops in the middle of the field to wave to Ana. I am trying to cover both Ethan and Shawn. Ethan is yelling for Mia to throw him the ball and while I am trying to block him from catching the ball, and seeing a break in our defense, Shawn the asshole picks up my sister like fucking Tarzan and runs with her scoring as he gets past Kate and Clay. Elliot had been blocking Nathan and we put Cody on Scott. We weren't even worried about him but we were outsmarted by our own game.

"Not to creative there Shane," Elliot calls out.

"It's Shawn." He yells back.

For the next twenty minutes no one scores. The sun is starting to set and we have to load everyone up on the boat to go out and see the fireworks. Lance, Janine, my parents, Aunt and Uncle and Lauren and Ana are all ready to board and head out as they watch us finish the game. We have the ball and we huddle to talk strategy.

"Kate, do you know how to do a fake?" Elliot asks Kate. She looks at him with this smirk.

"Don't need to with you babe," Kate smirks. For Christ sake, there are kids in the huddle and I don't want to hear this. She catches my look. "No. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Just throw a long pass to me Elliot. I will run a pattern over towards Scott," I tell him. "Cody and Clay run right at Shawn and Nate, head on. I promise they won't hurt you. Elliot you cover Ethan." Man those assholes better not charge the kids.

"What about me?" Kate asks. "Go sit down." Both Elliot and I say at the same time.

Elliot tells us it's on blue. "10- green- 45- blue- 87." I run as fast as I can. Did he just say 87? I make it easily past Mia who is just standing there. I turn around and Scott and I both reach up for the ball at the same time. I am taller and as I come down with the ball my elbow makes contact with Scott's eye. Shit. But we scored. My Mom gets ice for Scott and calls the game. Elliot and I promise to meet Nathan and Shawn for a rematch without little kids and females. Elliot plans to bring some guys from his crew and make it a real game. We have unfinished business with the lawyers who finally thank my parents and head out. We've had enough of them.

**Ana's POV**

We have all settled into our spots on the Grey's yacht. Christian always calls it his Dad's boat. This is a freaking yacht. It is huge. He told me it isn't as aeronautically designed as _The Grace_ or nearly as state of the art, but the family has made many trips on this mansion on the water, and I am speechless. The Yacht, named _Two Sons and a Princess, _has three double beds, one master and two twin cabins_. _It has every feature of a house. The party has moved to the boat and we are headed to watch the fireworks. It was determined that Carrick might have had a few too many drinks so Christian has taken over the wheel.

I am sitting next to Janine and Kate, watching as Christian guides us out of Meydenbauer Bay towards Lake Washington to anchor the _Two Sons and a Princess_ in the Grey family preferred location. Once we anchor, Christian pulls me into his arms. I am glad I have changed into my jeans and sweatshirt as it has cooled down out here on the water. Carrick puts on his John Phillip Sousa CD timing it perfectly to the fireworks in all directions from the nearby communities. It is a perfect night.

As we are standing there gazing up, I feel a little hand in mine and I look down to see Clay leaning against me, looking tired but clearly enjoying the fireworks. I reach down and give him a little kiss on his cheek, and he gives me the sweetest smile. I nudge Christian and he reaches down for Clay and puts him on his shoulders. I am once again stunned to see Christian be so sweet to this child. He has made it clear to me that if we even have children, it won't be for quite some time. He doesn't want to share me for awhile. But I am glad to see he is actually very good with them, even thought he thinks his past will make him a horrible father. Of course once Cody sees that Clay has a perch on Christian's shoulders he recruits Ethan to do the same for him. I wonder where Elliot and Kate have wondered off to.

We head back to Bellevue around 11:30. I have fallen asleep as has Christian's grandparents, Cody and Clay. Ryan and a guy named Wilson replaced Sawyer and Reynolds when we left on the boat, and they are there to take us back. Christian lets Ryan take his car back to Escala and Wilson drives us back to Christian's grandparent's home. I get out saying goodbye and thanking Mrs. Trevelyan again for the "something old." She looks at me like she has no idea what I am talking about. She seems confused and even calls me Kate. We have all had such a long day, and I am hoping she is just tired. For the first time, I see what everyone is talking about, and it makes me sad. I tell her I can't wait to see her again and give her a hug.

"Oh, something old, yes the veil. I thought you were talking about me, Ana." She laughs and takes Christians arm to slowly walk to the front door. Both of his grandparents look exhausted and not quite as spry as they were when we picked them up.

"I will be right back baby. Let me get them in the house and take Champ out for them. Go ahead and get in the car with Wilson. I will be back out in a few minutes.

I felt like I learned more about my future husband today than in all the days I have known him. I have discovered he has a soft side for old dogs and is actually great with kids. I saw a grandson completely devoted to his grandparents, and two brothers fiercely loyal to each other. I also found out that he is intensely jealous, which I already knew, but the way in which he staked his claim on me in the boathouse while perhaps a bit obsessive, was also insanely erotic and I can't stop thinking about the way he took me so vigorously, although I am paying the price for that now. Oh yes, and then there is that, the Cystitis and having my sex life up for discussion by my future mother-in-law. But I loved the entire day. Kate and I have come to an agreement and she has called a truce with Christian. Thank goodness. I feel like Elliot and Kate will be okay, as long as she has learned her lesson. It sounds like he was more than clear where he stands on all her nagging regarding the bachelorette party and Christian.

Christian gets in the car. He looks tired. He takes my hand and kisses it, making me giggle remembering Shawn's move and Elliot calling him Romeo.

"What's so funny Miss Steele?" I shake my head. "I have an early morning tomorrow baby. We also have the appointment with Reverend Walsh tomorrow night," Christian reminds me. I had forgotten about that. He will only perform the ceremony if we have a meeting with him in person.

"Christian?' I look up at him. "Thank you." He looks at me with a puzzled look. "Thank you for today. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me your family, I love them all and thank you for you. I love you so much." I kiss him on the cheek and rest my head on his shoulder.

He smiles down at me, takes my hand and places it hand over his heart. Nothing else needs to be said.

_Thank you everyone for your great feedback. This has been fun. I am going to take a break for a day or two. Then we will start getting into those vows that Christian struggles with and more with the bachelor and bachelorette party. _


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Back in Control**

**July 7, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

I have been in the office since 6:30. I had an early morning call on the east coast, it went well and then all sorts of shit happened forcing me to take back control of my life, my wedding, my company and my fiancée. Even my family is on notice that "amenable Christian" has departed, and the Christian they know is back.

It started at 7:30 when Taylor came in my office to inform me that the media were outside and the details about our wedding had been released. I fucking new that my Mom's inviting a bunch of people that have no loyalties to me or Ana was going to let the cat out of the bag.

"I have locked down everything for your honeymoon as far as security goes Mr. Grey. But now that the wedding details are out, I am going to need to hire an army of security. We will need 10 extra for the west side of your parents home, another 10 for the east side, 4-5 for the sound and boathouse area and at least 10 for the front. I can't control the skies but frankly, this could end up being a cluster fuck. I can't secure 200 people without checking purses and treating it like we are at fucking JFK airport. Your parent's neighbors are going to have to let me do a perimeter search, and preferably just leave if they plan to have any peace and quiet for a week." Taylor vents to me. He is serious and pissed.

I rub my eyes and sit back. I am already tense without hearing this shit. The last few days have been one fucking thing after the other.

The day after the July 4th celebration, Ana felt so shitty from being up all night "not peeing" as she said, that she stayed home from work to get some sleep and let the medication kick in. I had Andrea call Reverend Walsh to reschedule and although he copped an attitude with her she reminded him that I was willing to pay for his flexibility. So, now we have that meeting re-scheduled for 4:00 this afternoon. I don't have any idea what he wants to talk to us about, but I don't need him to tell me how to be a good husband and lecture me about all that communicating to your partner shit. Well maybe I do, but I don't feel like listening to that today.

On top of Ana not feeling well, we lost an acquisition that I really wanted. It was one of the largest aluminum scraps dealers in the world. We could have used them for the shipping side of GEH. I haven't been as focused as I should be and I am pretty sure that if I had my eye on the ball this would not have happened. I have been so focused on Ana that my business has suffered. My focus on Ana is not going to change, but I need to find some balance.

To top it off security had a sighting of fucking Jack Hyde outside of Kate's and Ana's apartment. But they can't find the prick anywhere. I want to know what he was doing there. I am so fucking furious about this that I haven't been able to think clearly all week. So I had to tell Elliot to keep Kate at his place and of course, this is the god damn week they decided that they needed a little space from each other. They are still together, but I think Elliot was hoping to spend some time with some of his buddies and as he said, get some 'testosterone" back in his place. He said Kate has completely taken it over with her shit, and he wasn't quite ready for all of that. Then he was pissed when I explained that I didn't trust Hyde and didn't want Kate alone at her place until I could get security to track him down and follow him. He pretty much rubbed it in about my security fucking up and I couldn't argue with him. I am pretty angry about it as well.

"Fuck Christian, you pay I don't know how many millions a year for security and high tech surveillance and they can't track one asshole. Don't you have his license plate number and his address? Christ how hard can it be? I really was hoping for a little break this week from Kate. I think with you and Ana engaged she is starting to get ideas and I am not ready for that. I mean I am really into her- but not fucking ready to have a double wedding." Elliot snorts. "If Ethan was around this wouldn't be such an issue but he had to get his wisdom teeth out so he went home to stay with his parents and won't be back until Sunday. Whatever. Anyway, if you feel it is such a serious concern than I want her safe so what's a few more days. There are worse things than getting fucked all night long by Kate. Laters."

See that is my real problem right now. I sure hope Ana's Cystitis is better soon. Knowing I can't fuck her with her little delectable ass lying right next to me each night is killing me. I have been up two nights in a row playing my piano. Thank god I woke her up last night playing Beethoven's Sonata 14. She woke up looking all sleepy and didn't say a word. She came around to the piano and she took my hand pulling me from the piano bench and tried to lead me to the couch. Because I had no idea what she was trying to do, I didn't go willingly and she was really struggling to get me where she wanted.

"It's late Ana, why are you trying to pull me over to the couch." She reached up on her toes and kissed me with quite a bit of passion. "Baby, don't. You know how much I want you right now. Fuck that is why I can't sleep. I am not touching you until you are feeling 100%." She gave me one of her million dollar smiles and shimmied down to my throbbing dick, pulled my pajama's down and proceeded to give me an amazing blow job. I am smiling thinking about it. Trust me that helped a lot.

But back to taking control. After Taylor filled me in, something just snapped in my head. I was letting too many people make decisions and I have had enough. I spent the next 60 minutes taking back control. After an hour, I was ready to execute command.

"Andrea, please conference in my mom, sister and Ana."

A few minutes later Andrea informs me that all three are on the phone.

"Christian what do you want it's early." Mia was clearly sleeping.

"It's not early Mia it is a little after 9. Get up for god's sake. Good Morning Mom. I hope I didn't interrupt you and one of your patients. Ana, how are you feeling this morning baby? I didn't want to wake you when I left this morning. I know I am feeling much, much better." I smile knowing that Ana has a full blush going."

"Have you not been feeling well Christian?" My Mom asked.

"I'm good, just haven't been sleeping well. But I slept really well last night. However, I don't have you all on the phone to talk about my sleeping habits. We are making some changes to the wedding. I am not asking and I am not debating, I am telling you, and before you start arguing with me Mia, you need to understand I have already put the wheels in motion." I pause.

"First, the media knows about the wedding date, time, place and details. I am not spending our wedding day fighting with the paparazzi. And the way they found out is that one of the 100 guest that mean nothing to me or Ana, let the cat out of the bag. And I have it narrowed down to four names. Don't ask me how I know, that isn't important. But here is what we are going to do." Again I pause. They are all silent.

"First, we are taking all the names off the wedding list that are not family, or part of my list or Ana's. They are uninvited." I hear a gasp; I think it is my mom. "Mom, Mia that means all of your friends; the 100 names you and Dad had, with the exception of Dad's partners, Janine and Lance and the Fortelli's are off the list. I kept the Fortelli's because they have been neighbors of yours for a long time, and we need their yard for security. I know this will be embarrassing for you Mom, but I have Sam writing a letter explaining to the entire un-invited guest list that because the media found out about our wedding, we have decided to move the date and have a very private ceremony with family and very close friends only. Within the letter there will be a line about Ana and Christian appreciate your good wishes etc., and they will each receive a very large gift basket of fine wine and cheese for their understanding.

"You can't change the date Christian. " Mia shrieks.

"I can and I did. Next, I have Sam and Andrea working on lodging at the Heathman for your other three immediate neighbors. They need to get the hell out of their houses for the two days before the wedding and the day of, since they won't be able to get down their driveways anyway. Sam is working on contacting them, and Andrea is making the arrangements. They will be asked to sign an NDA, and offered $5K each to keep their mouths shut." I am pleased by how silent they all are as I am not in the mood to argue about this. Taylor is sitting in front of my desk, looking very pleased.

"Finally the date has been changed to July 28th. Same time. So Mia, I suggest that you get busy calling whoever you need to call."

"Christian that is a Thursday. You can't get married on a Thursday. Why not move it to the 31st," Mia is shrieking again. I put my fingers on the bridge of my nose and rub it. I look up and Taylor is doing the same thing. She has a way of doing that to people.

"Mia, first, I don't want to wait any longer to marry Ana, so moving it back isn't an option, even by one day." I can't see Ana right now, but I know she is blushing again and that makes me even more determined to go through with these plans my way. I know everything I am doing will be okay with her. She never wanted a three ring circus for our wedding, and it was starting to feel that way. "The last day the media will be expecting us to get married will be on a Thursday, because to your point no one does that. I am pretty sure your caterer, florist, photographer etc will all be available. And if they give you any grief, offer them double payment for the inconvenience. Ana, I know your Mom was going to come in the Monday before the wedding to help you with everything. I called her this morning and she will be arriving on Saturday the 23rd now. So she is all set. We will move the rehearsal dinner to Wednesday the 27th. I have called Uncle Mike as they have travel arrangements that needed changing and called Ana's Aunt and Uncle in California. Sam is working on the revised wedding invitation's which will be placed in a normal fucking envelope and delivered to all the guest in the area this afternoon. We have arranged to have overnight delivery to all out of town guest who will also be called by Andrea this afternoon. There are very few, but we want to extend them the courtesy of revising their schedules. I think that is all. Any questions?"

God I feel so fucking good. I feel in control and that is what I need. I really did try it their way. I am still staying out of the details, I just took charge of what needed to be done and it didn't take all god damn day to do it. If I had brought them in on this it would have been a fucking nightmare.

"Well Christian, I have to hand it to you, when you want something done, you sure get it done. Questions? No, I don't have any darling, and I think this is best for what you and Ana want for your wedding. This is much more in line with your original plans and I can work with whatever you have decided," my mom sounds sincere. Good. I was worried that cutting her list in half and uninviting her friends would cause her embarrassment. "It's the price one must pay to be Christian's Grey mother," she adds with a chuckle.

"Well, Christian I am not quite as peachy nice as Mom. I think you are really over reacting. But since you have already made these changes, I will have to work with them. I will be busy all damn day making the necessary changes, so if there is nothing else, I need to go so I can get started," Mia says sounding like the spoiled brat that she is. I love my sister but she is use to getting her way. Well, I guess I could say the same about myself.

"Mia, Andrea will be emailing you NDA's for all of the wedding vendors you have selected. I don't believe you gave them one before. Tell them if they don't sign it, we will replace them with someone who will. They won't complain. They want to be able to brag later about working our wedding, and the NDA is only requiring that they not reveal anything before hand or the day of. They are free to share anything they want after."

"Okay anything else control freak?" Mia asks. I grin. She doesn't realize to me that is a compliment. That means I am back!

"Ana, Sam is arranging for a freelance photographer and reporter to cover the wedding. They will be allowed several photos of the wedding set ups, three shots of us together, one dancing, a still shot and one ceremony shot. No photos of family. They are at liberty to sell the photos and story to whoever they want. I don't care. But that will mean the other paparazzi will back off knowing someone has been commissioned to be at the wedding and they can buy copies. Are you okay with that?"

"Can we talk privately Christian?" Ana says quietly. Shit, she hasn't said a word this whole time. Is she pissed? I assumed she would be okay with this. I look at Taylor; he shrugs and gets up to give me some privacy. My Mom tells me she will call me later and Mia hangs up bitching right through her farewell.

"Sure baby, call my cell." She calls immediately. I brace myself. "Hi, are you mad?"

"No Christian, I am not mad. It would have been really, really great if you had told me first before telling me while your mother and sister were on the phone. I mean, I am glad you have made all the changes you made. I am thrilled the wedding will be much more quaint and personable. I don't care that the date has been changed and all the steps you took to make the changes are impressive, especially since you have done all of this in like 2 hours. But, what if I wasn't such an easy going girlfriend? Ninety- nine percent of the women in the world would have your balls right now for this. You do realize this don't you? You should have talked to me first, even before you talked to Sam, Andrea, my Aunt and Uncle, my mother and on and on. Christian, you can't exclude me in decisions that impact both of us. I am going to be your wife, not your employee. You have to talk to me first. I worry that someday, you will make a decision without consulting me, one that is important to me, and then we will have a problem. You did this with SIP, and now this. It worries me Christian."

She's right. I have no defense. I am use to running a god damn billion dollar business where my precise decision making has made the difference in my being successful. I learned a long time ago to make the decisions and let the qualified people around me execute them. I am going to have to learn how to communicate better with Ana. Be a better husband than boyfriend. Shit, maybe I do need to see Reverend Walsh.

"You're right baby. I handled this completely wrong. Every decision I made I felt pretty sure you would be okay with it. In fact, I knew you would be disappointed about not having more time with your Mom before the wedding, so I called her right away. I know I should have talked this over with you first. I was just so pissed that the media was on this, that I started straight away making the necessary changes. I don't like them invading our privacy. It is like a game to me. You know, to outsmart those fuckers. And I don't like to lose. You know that. I didn't want to fuck around with Mia fighting me and I know how to get things done- quickly. But, I will work on communicating to you first on all matters that are about us. Just don't be mad at me. Please." I really am sorry for not calling her first. But I am not at all sorry that I did it. This had to be done. And I still feel fucking great. I get off on power, and successful execution. Show me anyone that doesn't.

"I am not mad Christian, I promise. Just don't ever do anything like this again without talking to me first. I am very serious about this. "Ana does sound serious. I am not sure I can keep that promise. I will try, but it won't always be easy. She continues. "And there is one thing I want you to do. And I don't want any arguments about this. Okay?"

Fuck I hate when she ask me to agree before telling me what it is. "Sure, baby. What is it?"

"I don't see why some strange photographer should make tons of money on our photos. I want Jose to take them and sell them. I trust him and he will be there anyway. So I will call him today and tell him to call Sam to work out the details." I smile. She isn't even giving me any room here to negotiate. She has taken a page right out of my playbook.

"That's fine. But Ana, tell the fucker, no super imposing any pictures of his face over mine." She laughs. Good she gets that I am joking. "We have one other matter to discuss. And I think you know what it is don't you?"

"The car?" She says in this innocent voice. She got into a yelling match with Sawyer this morning about driving herself to work and refused to get in the SUV, and jumped into the driver's seat of the Saab. After 10 minutes of arguing, Sawyer said he jumped in the passenger seat of the Saab and she drove to work with him as the very uncomfortable passenger. He told Taylor he has never seen a worse driver. But I won't tell her that.

"Oh the car. Ana what the hell was that about? We have had this discussion how many times? With the paparazzi, and other issues, I don't want you driving and absolutely not by yourself. "

"I know, but my car has like 200 miles on it. We never take it anywhere. And I just wanted to drive and jam out and not have anyone with me. For just one day. Please Christian. The media has left me alone lately, so I didn't see the problem with it. And I will apologize to Sawyer. But can't you lighten up on this issue Christian. Please."

She has pulled that "please Christian" shit on me so many times and it almost always works. But something about this whole Hyde thing has me unnerved. She knows he was spotted outside her old apartment. So why can't she just fucking do as she is told? 'Please Christian' is not working today. I am in fucking control today baby.

"No I won't lighten up. In fact, Sawyer drove your car back to Escala after you went inside SIP and Taylor and I will be picking you up for our meeting with Reverend Walsh. Subject closed. Onto better topics. Thank you for helping me fall asleep last night?"

"Don't change the subject Mr. Grey."

"I'm not changing the subject Anastasia. I told you that discussion is over. So, how are you feeling? You know, are you well enough to… you know."

"What's the matter Christian? Are you having trouble actually saying what is on your mind?" She giggles. "And just so you know, we will discuss the car issue again. I just might have to bring it up when I have you in a better frame of mind. Perhaps the next time I am helping you fall asleep."

"Oh that would not be playing fair Miss Steele. " I laugh knowing that she could probably get me to do about anything if she was asking me in the middle of seducing me. She is so god damn sexy, she can almost have her way with me in all matters when she is using sex as her weapon. But, not this issue. I am not budging. "Drop it Ana. I am not fighting with you about the car or discussing it with you. When I feel it's safe for you to drive yourself, you will be the first to know. You didn't answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"Oh Christian, two can play that game. When I feel it is safe for _**you**_ to drive, so to speak, you will be the first to know. I Love you. Laters baby. "

Okay, so maybe I don't have total control.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Marriage Contract **

**July 7, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

I see Ana coming out of the SIP doors and she looks absolutely beautiful. She is wearing a white double breasted dress that I have never seen before and it shows off her fantastic body. The dress is decently short and shows off her fantastic legs as the last button ends mid thigh providing me with just a peek of what is underneath every time she takes a step. Damn, I don't liking her look so hot when she is at work. Her hair is down and she left it wavy, the way I like it. Taylor starts to get out of the car to open the door from her, but I let him know I will get it. I get out of the car and walk up to meet her half way taking her heavy briefcase from her. Each weekend she piles a bunch of manuscripts to read making her bag ridiculously heavy. I make a mental note to get her a roller bag of some sort that will be easier for her to manage. I stop her, pull her in my arms and go into a full out PDA kissing her passionately and deeply.

"You are mine Ana. God I am a lucky son of a bitch." I whisper in her ear.

"Wow, Mr. Grey, PDA, right here in front of SIP." Ana smiles at me as she catches her breath. She reaches up and wipes her lip gloss off of my lips. "Let's get this done so we can start our weekend baby." I am looking forward to going soaring tomorrow and to see if I can get Ana to go hiking with me this weekend.

I open the door for her, but she stops before getting in. Her eyes follow the car that has sped out behind us before she quickly blurts out. "Christian that was Jack Hyde driving in that car." Taylor looks up and quickly takes a pen out of his pocket and writes down the plate number and calls Welsh. Are you fucking kidding me? That guy has been parked behind us for the last few minutes and we didn't know it.

"Taylor, how the fuck did that just happen? Are you sure Ana?" She tells me she is positive. I am furious. "Get in the car Ana." I shut the door and Taylor comes around to where I am standing, knowing I am about to go off on him.

"Did you not look in your rear view mirror while we were sitting here Taylor? You're my fucking security detail, if you can't spot shit like that, what the fuck use are you. I don't need a chauffeur, because that is pretty much what you are doing if you're not able to pick up on this sort of breach."

Taylor sighs, and I know he is frustrated. "Yes of course I saw the car but no one was in it. When I parked in front of it, the car was empty. He must have been lying down in the seat because I assure you no one got into that car while we were parked. That is not his car sir. I am waiting on Welsh to give me details as to who the car belongs to. I would have taken off and followed him, but I was pretty sure you didn't want me to do that with Miss Steele accompanying us. I will make sure this doesn't happen again."

I know Taylor is frustrated and embarrassed. I won't keep chewing on him, but he needs to step it up. What game is Hyde playing here? Maybe he is just hoping to talk to one of his former colleagues. "Ana, was Hyde buddies with anyone at SIP? Anyone upset when he left?" I ask her as I get in the car.

She snorts. "Hardly. Everyone was glad he left. Why do you think he was here today?"

"I have no idea. Taylor, make sure Welsh hacks into the street camera surveillance to see how long he was sitting there as well." He confirms he is already on this. I can see Ana is worried about this.

"No need to worry baby, he probably is having a hard time letting go of his job. Taylor will track him down and pay him a visit and make sure he doesn't show up again." I am giving Taylor a directive as I reassure her. "So, are you ready to see the good Reverend?"

**Ana's POV**

Reverend Walsh greets us in his office next to the church. The Grey's have attended this church for over 20 years and he has been the Pastor for the entire time. He looks like he is in his mid sixties or even early seventies and he greets Christian with a warm handshake.

"Christian, congratulations. It's been a long time." I think he is reprimanding Christian for not attending services. "Anastasia, it is such a pleasure to meet you. Grace and Carrick have expressed their complete joy in your engagement to Christian, please have a seat."

Reverend Walsh is very nice and warm. He inquires about Christian's grandparents and after a few minutes he hands us a two page questionnaire. I glance at it and know immediately this is not going to go over well with Fifty.

"Christian and Ana, I like to make sure before I perform any wedding ceremony that the couple has talked about the most important aspects of their pending marriage. After all a marriage is a contract and in essence we are here today to negotiate the terms of your contract. This should be right up your alley Christian." I can't help but thinking I should have brought someone to represent me. "So today, I would like to ask you to spend a few minutes privately filling out each of your documents and then I will re-join you so we can discuss your responses as well as talk about the wedding ceremony." He leaves us as we both just hold the paperwork in our hands staring.

"I am not fucking answering this shit." Christian throws the document on Walsh's desk.

"Christian you can't say that word here. We are in a Pastor's office." Christian rolls his eyes at me.

"Ana, do you think my language and lifestyle are a big secret to the man upstairs? But you're right it wouldn't hurt me to watch my language a bit. Still, I am not going to fill this out. I feel like a hypocrite. I haven't been to church in years, and some of these questions, are a bit personal don't you think. I don't know why he needs to know this stuff before he can marry us. Maybe we should just find a justice of the peace or one of those online ministers." Christian is actually sweating. He takes off his jacket and loosens his tie.

"Christian, I am sure he will keep our responses confidential. He has too right?" I look at the list of questions and my face gets red.

**_Are you living together?_**

**_Are you pregnant?_**

**_How many sexual partners have you had?_**

**_Have you ever experienced an alternative sexual lifestyle? Please explain._**

**_What was your religious upbringing as a child?_**

**_Do you see marriage as 50/50 partnership? If not, what percentage do you see each partner playing as to decisions regarding finances, children, the home environment etc_**

**_Procreation is part of Gods' plan. Have you discussed children? How many children do you hope to have?_**

**_Have you discussed income? Will both partners work outside of the home?_**

**_Sexual relations are important in a marriage. How many times a week as a married couple, do you hope to experience sexual relations?_**

**_On a scale of 1-10 how important is sexual activity to your marriage?_**

I look up. Fifty is just staring at me. "What Christian?" I turn to the second page, and there are even more questions.

"Do you want to answer that shit? Sorry, those questions. I'm sure you don't mind, you will come out looking like the Virgin Mary. On the other hand, I'll come out looking like another fucking Caligula." He winces as he says the f-bomb yet again. "Sorry. But Ana, I don't see why he needs this information."

"Well, do you want to tell him that Christian, because I am pretty sure he won't marry us unless we fill this out."

Reverend Walsh comes back in the room. "Can I bring you a cup of coffee or something to drink?' I think Christian mumbled he wanted a shot of bourbon, but thankfully Reverend Walsh didn't hear him

Christian stands up and asks for a private word with Reverend Walsh who looks very surprised but agrees leading Christian across the hall. They are in there for twenty minutes and I noticed that Christian did not take the questionnaire with him. Oh Fifty. Are you bribing a clergyman?

Finally, they come back into the room. Once again, Christian has excluded me from his discussions. He looks at me and shrugs his eyebrows. Reverend Walsh sits down behind his desk.

"Ana, Christian said he is not comfortable responding to questions from his past regarding his previous sexual experiences with me, but assures me he has been candid with you. Is that true?"

"Yes, as far as I know, he has told me everything." Christian gives me a dirty look. Sorry, you sneak off to share god knows what with Reverend Walsh, and I am suppose to cover for you.

"However, Christian has agreed to answer the other questions. So, please take a moment to separately record your responses." He sits back and Christian and I start filling out the questionnaire. I look over and I see Christian trying to sneak a glance at my answers, so I move over so that he can't see. For Pete's sake Christian, grow up. He grins when he sees that I have caught him cheating. I turn my responses into Reverend Walsh. I assume that the questions regarding my past are no longer relevant either so I leave them blank. I few minutes later, after scratching out his answers several times, Christian hands in his responses.

"Okay. Shall we begin? I see you are living together and you are not pregnant Ana. So, the haste in your wedding date does not reflect any urgency due to a pregnancy." He moves down the list. "I see you were both brought up as Christians. Ana, you state that you are non-denominational and Christian of course you are an Episcopalian and were raised in this church." He hesitates as he read the next question. "Ana you have indicated that you see your marriage not as 50- 50 but 100% and 100%. Very interesting response. Do you care to explain?"

"I think we both have to give 100% on all matters. I mean we are equals but marriage will require a lot of work so I put 100%." I look at Fifty and he looks guilty. What did he put?

"Christian, on the question about your percentage of partnership decision making you replied _depends_. What does _depends_ mean." DEPENDS. Yes what does that mean Christian?

"It means what it says. Clearly I will be the bread winner and there are issues that require my making a decision in the interest of Ana's safety. I don't want to commit that she will have equal decision making without knowing what the issue is." Christian states matter of fact.

"How do you feel about that Ana?" Reverend Walsh asks. How do I feel? I am pissed.

"I think that is an unacceptable response." Christian sits up. He wasn't expecting me to say that. "I mean he is basically telling me that he thinks this is a 51- 49% marriage and he has controlling interest. That is not okay with me."

"Ana, that is not what I am saying, but I am not going to commit on paper that I won't make decisions for us if and when necessary." Christian looks at me without blinking.

"Well, how would you feel if I said that?" I am really angry.

"I don't know. I can't ever imagine any scenario that would require you making a decision without consulting me. So, I haven't thought about this. Can I get back to you on that?"

That arrogant ass. He is sitting here all smug and avoiding answering the question.

"Yes, we can come back to this." Reverend Walsh agrees. Humph! What an enabler. "The next question you both responded, yes, you have talked about children. Ana you have responded _three children_ and Christian you have replied _zero or maybe one down the road_. Were you aware that you both see the subject of children differently?"

"I mean, I see us having a child down the road. Just not for quite awhile, but Anastasia is aware that I have doubts about being a father. I was not aware she wanted to start her own nursery school," Christian informs Reverend Walsh.

"Christian, three children is hardly a nursery school. I don't know why you have doubts about what kind of parent you will be. I have seen you with children, and you were great. I envy the relationship you, Elliot and Mia have and as an only child that is why I picked three. I can accept two if you prefer." I am trying to be agreeable here. He better not fight me on this.

"Ana, you saw me interact with mini-adults. They were six year olds. They didn't wear diapers, cry around the clock or spit up on me. They were fairly intelligent and could hold a conversation. I have never held a baby in my entire life. I had a rough beginning to life as you both know and I don't know how I will be as a parent."

I feel like crying. This is very important to me. Christian looks at me and he knows I am about ready to lose it, so he takes my hand and says, "Baby, I am open to having one child. Can we just take it one at time please? And can we agree that we can wait at least four or five years?" Does he mean it, or is he just trying to keep the Rev happy. I nod my head.

"Christian, many young men come in here saying the same thing as you when it comes to children. You will change your views on this with time I have no doubt. So if you're comfortable with his response Ana, let's look at the next section that you both responded to. It appears once again, you're not quite on the same page." Reverend Walsh clears his throat. "When it comes to working outside of the home, Ana you have indicated _that you will both work outside the home,_ and Christian you have indicated you will work and that Ana will work _for awhile. _Can you explain your answer?

Christian takes a deep breath. "As you know Reverend Walsh, I am a wealthy man. I have told Ana she doesn't need to work. We don't need the money and truth be told, I wish she wasn't working. But she has told me that it is important to her so I have backed off on this issue. However, when Mother Goose here has a child, or children, I don't want her to work. There is no reason for her to work anyway, and I want my children to be tended to by their mother, not a stranger. So I responded accordingly. She can work until she has a child." Christian states with finality.

"Christian, your mother worked, it didn't hurt you. Are you being serious?" I am flabbergasted at his attitude and lack of respect for my career. "You act like what I am doing or will be doing is irrelevant or not important."

Christian sits up again, sighs and rubs his head. "Ana, we are not talking about my mother. We are talking about you and me. If you want to know the truth, had my mom been around a little bit more when I was a teenager, certain things in my life may not have happened. But that is irrelevant right now. I respect what you're doing and I know you want a career. But we don't need the money and I am telling you honestly how I feel about you working when we have a child. I doubt I will change my mind, but I am sure we can discuss it when that time comes?"

"Well you could say the same for Carrick, if he had been around more." I look at Christian who again rolls his eyes at me. He is making me so angry.

Reverend Walsh looks uncomfortable. "Okay Christian and Ana, this next section addresses the importance of sexual relations in your marriage. Sexual compatibility is important and is an expression of how you will demonstrate your love for one another. I see here that you both have given it a score of 10 which is very good, however, on your expectations for sexual activity on a weekly basis, I want to be sure that you both understand that this was weekly, not monthly." Again, he clears his throat. "Christian it states that you feel that sexual activity should occur at least 21 times a week. Did you mean a month? And Ana, you have stated 10." If Reverend Walsh is embarrassed, he is not giving that away, but he does seem surprised.

"No, I understood it was a week," Christian says with a smug look on his face. I want to die. Did he have to put that high of a number down? "Ana we go at it a lot more than 10 times a week. You aren't planning on cutting back when we get married are you?" Okay that did it. I stand up.

"Christian, please you are completely embarrassing me. Reverend Walsh, I apologize, this is just so awkward." I am without words here.

"Ana, please don't be embarrassed. It is important that we address the key components of marriage. We consider the following to be vital in preparing for your marriage. Balancing job and family, frequency of sexual relations, debt and finances, expectations of household tasks, communication, and relationships with your in-laws, time spent together and how you handle disagreements. I know you are debt free and certainly financially strong and you have both indicated on your questionnaire that you enjoy and get along with each other's families. I am aware that you hire quite a number of staff to take care of household task. We are just trying to insure that you enter your marriage able to communicate to each other, share the same expectations regarding your sexual relations and that you know how to manage yourselves when you don't agree with one another. There is nothing to be embarrassed about Ana. Christian is clearly telling you what his expectations are in the matrimony bed, and it would appear from your response this is something you're reasonably compatible on." Christian is smirking as he plays with a paperclip. I am fifty shades of red and then some. Matrimony bed? Try the bed, elevator, kitchen counter, foyer, bathtub, desk, the shower, closet, couch, piano, red room of pain and the stairs to name a few. I sit back down.

Reverend Walsh then moves into the ceremony. He asks about the wedding party and who will escort the grandparents and parents. It is decided that the parents will walk down by themselves as will the grandparents but Christian will greet them all before they take their seats. There will be two readings, Christian wants one of the readers to be his grandfather, and the other will be my Aunt who is flying in from California. I am not extremely close to her, but we thought it would be nice to have someone from each side of the family. She is my mom's older sister. Reverend Walsh said he will give a general sermon on the sanctity of marriage and then we will start our vows. He then addresses the section in the questionnaire where we wrote what we loved most about each other and what we looked forward to most in our future.

" Ana and Christian, you have both given me wonderful answers regarding your love for each other, your future and how you fell in love. I will use that information in your wedding sermon, so if you will refrain from telling each other what you both put down, I think you will enjoy very much hearing what the other had to say." Christian again takes my hand and rubs his fingers over my knuckles.

"I understand from your sister, Christian that you will be writing your own vows." I nod as Christian looks over at me.

"Is that common? I mean aren't the vows pretty standard. Love honor and obey or whatever," Christian asks. "I take the vows really seriously. I know that is basically the essence of the wedding. I can make all sorts of promises now and even later, but I feel that whatever Ana and I say in front of our family and friends is a true commitment. So, I just don't want to wonder too far away from the time honored tradition. You know –what was good for my parents, should still stand right?" Christian explains himself on this subject better than he has on any other topic so far.

"Well, we can use the standard vows, I actually have several options for you, but many couples prefer creating and expressing their own vows these days," he explains.

"I really want us to write our own Christian. I mean am not getting up there in front of everyone and committing to obeying you." I smirk, like he should already know this.

Christian stands up. He looks over at Reverend Walsh and I can tell he is really trying to keep his composure. "Reverend Walsh, we have been here about 90 minutes. I am getting a bit antsy. Can we get back to you on the vows?" He sounds calm and cool, but I know better. He is furious.

"Certainly, Christian. Just email me and let me know what you want to do on this. I do actually have another couple waiting outside to go over their wedding plans. So, please let me know if you have questions, otherwise I will see you both at your rehearsal dinner on the 27th. He shakes our hands and Christian grabs my hand as he escorts me out of the office and through the church. He is almost pulling me and I know I am about to get an ear full.

We get into the SUV and Taylor drives us to Escala. The entire way home, Christian is looking at his blackberry and reading emails. I reach over to put my hand on his leg and he looks at me with cold grey eyes. "Don't." What!

"What is it Christian. Are you mad because I won't agree to obey? Please tell me that you are not seriously surprised or mad about this. I sat there for 90 minutes listening to you basically beat your chest and act all macho, but I am not going to stand in front of everyone and agree to obey you." He shakes his head and looks towards the front seat at Taylor. After everything that he has said in front of this man, he decides this is the one issue that he won't talk about in front of Taylor. What the hell is his problem?

We pull up in front of Escala and get in the elevator. As soon as the doors closes, Fifty explodes.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Long Weekend- Part 1**

**Ana's POV**

"Why is everything such a fucking issue with you Ana? Why can't you just agree to obey? Please tell me why this is such a god dam big issue for you?" Christian is furious.

"Why is it so important to you Christian? The word obey has been omitted from most modern church weddings and even some countries have outlawed the word obey in their ceremonies. So quit acting like a Neanderthal." Now I am mad.

"That is bullshit Ana and frankly I don't give a fuck what other people, churches and countries do I am only marrying you." The elevator door opens and we both go stomping out. Christian goes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of wine.

"Sure I would love a glass Christian, thanks for asking."

"Well Ana, you want to be this independent, self sufficient woman who wants to get knocked up and then abandon her kids someday. You want to make all these decisions without me to look out for your best interest. You clearly don't want to respect my wishes. You feel obeying me is a threat to your independence. Instead of just making me happy and not making me worry, you defy me. So there's the refrigerator, miss independent get your own fucking wine." He is screaming so loud I am pretty sure the people living below us can hear.

"Christian, I can't believe you just went from A to Z. Just because I have a problem with agreeing to obey you does not mean I will purposely set out to defy your wishes. You are once again over reacting and you owe me an apology. Quit putting your issues with your biological mother on me. " I am furious. Surely he doesn't mean what he just said."How dare you accuse me of wanting kids only to abandon them later. Wanting to work is not abandoning your children. Grow the fuck up asshole." I am now yelling. I am pretty sure he has never seen me this angry.

"Me apologize? For what Ana? For wanting to keep you safe and wanting a wife that won't defy me. I am supposed to apologize for that." He glares at me and slams his wine down. "Don't tell me to grow up. You need to quit acting like a fucking bitch. I have work to do," and with that Christian walks out of the kitchen. I am stunned. He has never spoken to me this way. I am both furious and hurt.

**Friday, July 8, 201**

Christian left early for Grey House without saying goodbye. He didn't come to bed and he didn't text or contact me all day. I have been busy at work as well so I haven't reached out to him either. Besides he owes me the apology. He is really mad and pouting like a petulant child. And, well so am I. I am not sure how we will get through this.

It's Friday and we were suppose to have a quiet weekend. It's been quiet alright. It is almost 11pm and he has yet to acknowledge me only coming out of his office to warm up something to eat from the refrigerator. He didn't eat what Gail left us. He hasn't talked to me all night. This is ridiculous. I am going to bed. I head up to my old bedroom and shut the door. He'll come and apologize, I am sure of it. I toss and turn and hear him moving around downstairs. Is he looking for me? I lay still waiting for the door to open. But he never comes and I cry myself to sleep.

**Saturday – July 9, 2011**

I woke up out of sorts. Then I remember our fight. What was supposed to be the final preparation in our wedding process by meeting with Reverend Walsh ends up being a huge fight. I can't believe Fifty is acting like such a jerk. We are supposed to go hiking this morning. Well I am going to march downstairs and tell him unless he apologizes I am not going. He might still be in bed as it is only 6:30 and he tends to sleep in on weekends until at least 7:00 or 7:30.

I enter our bedroom. The bed is unmade but he is not in there. I walk down the hall to his office and I don't find him there either. He wasn't in the kitchen. So maybe he is downstairs working out. I walk down to the hall to Taylor's office as I can hear him in there. But I am surprised to see Sawyer sitting at Taylor's desk. He stands up when I enter.

"Good Morning Miss Steele. I mean Ana."

" Sawyer where are Christian and Taylor?" I am pretty sure something is going on as Sawyer was supposed to be off today.

"Mr. Grey went soaring this morning and then he was going hiking. He will be back later this afternoon. He said if you plan to go anywhere, I need to take you." Sawyer looks apologetic. I am furious. How dare he! We were supposed to be together today. I can't believe he is so angry he couldn't even tell me he was leaving.

"That won't be necessary. You don't need to babysit me Sawyer. You can leave." I don't want him here watching me all day.

"I'm sorry Ana. I have been told that you're not to leave here without me." I am so angry that I need to walk away before I take it out on Sawyer.

I take a shower, and go to the utility room where the car keys are kept. How many cars does Christian own? There are at least eight sets. But I am pretty sure the Saab keys are not here. Did that bastard take my keys! Does Sawyer have them?

"Sawyer, do you have the damn Saab keys?" He jumps up again. "Will you please quit standing up when I come in the room?"

"No, I don't have the keys. If you would like to leave, we can take one of the SUV's."

I am so angry now that the tears start coming again. I walk out of the room and go to the bedroom that we share. I don't know if this is it, is he ending it? I promised him I wouldn't leave him. But what is he playing at. Is he calling off our wedding? I love him, doesn't he know that? But I am not obeying him. If I give in on this, he will never treat me as an equal. I know he was sincere about taking our vows seriously. No, I won't give in. He can sulk all day.

I take my briefcase into the library and try to read through several manuscripts while checking my phone constantly for a text or email from Christian. Finally by noon I can't take it anymore. I can't just sit around while he is out doing whatever he is out doing. I get my purse from the kitchen and head to the elevator. If Sawyer wants to come with me that is up to him, but I am getting out of here.

I call the elevator and Sawyer comes around the corner before the door opens. I get into the elevator and Sawyer follows.

"May I ask where we are going, Miss Steele. Ana?"

"No, you may not." I know I am taking it out on him, but I don't really know where I am going. I just know I am not staying in all day. I take the elevator to the grand foyer level, exit and head out the main doors. I am in luck. There are no paparazzi waiting for me. They have never seen me exit from this door before so, they probably stopped waiting there.

"Ana, do you think we should be walking around so openly? The minute one of the paparazzi spot you, we will get a mob of them of our tail. I don't know if I can singularly protect you," Sawyer is almost pleading with me. I ignore him. I walk through Pikes Place Market and stop in a restaurant for a cup of tea and a muffin. But I am not hungry and can't eat. I see Sawyer standing outside and I am trying to figure out how to give him the slip, but I don't want to see him fired. However, keeping up with me is his problem not mind. I exit from a different door than I entered and head towards a book store and start browsing.

"Excuse me, are you Christian Grey's fiancée?" a teenage girl asks me. I don't know, am I? Right now that is a good question. I don't say anything. I look around and several people are talking about me and whispering. Why do they even care about me? This is ridiculous. I leave the bookstore and see that the teenage girl is following me. She is on the phone probably calling that stupid radio station that is giving free concert tickets to people who send them pictures of me or Christian. Where is Sawyer? I soon discover a few paparazzi waiting for me. That didn't take long. Shit! Shit! Shit. Where is Sawyer? My cell phone buzzes.

_Miss Steele. Where are you?_ It's from Sawyer. I hear my name being called.

"Ana." I look behind me and see Shawn, one of the new attorneys working for Carrick.

"Shawn. What a surprise. Is this your first visit to the market?"

He gives me a hug and as soon as I hear the cameras clicking I know I have a problem. I can't really focus on what he is telling me. Something about exploring the area and asking me if Christian is with me. I tell him Christian is out hiking and he asks me if I would be interested in joining him for lunch. I am tempted, just because I am feeling terribly lonely and uncomfortable being here by myself. At least I know one person. But I don't need any more problems. Thankfully, Sawyer comes around the corner looking relieved when he sees me. He recognizes Shawn from the July 4th party and nods while telling me in a soft voice that Mr. Grey would like me go back to Escala.

"Really Sawyer? Well tell Mr. Grey I said he can kiss my ass." Shawn has a huge grin on his face. He grabs my arm and guides me away from Sawyer.

"I don't want to be presumptuous but it looks like you could use some company. Please have lunch with me." I really, really don't need this right now. Sawyer steps in and puts his arm on the small of my back.

"Ana we need to leave and you need to take your hand off of her right now." Sawyer glares at Shawn.

"Fuck off dude. Ana would you like to join me for lunch," Shawn asks me again still holding my arm.

I look at my arm where Shawn is still holding it and then Sawyer who is about to take Shawn down. "No, thank you I do not want to join you for lunch and I think you better listen to him Shawn. He is one of Christian's trained attack dogs. You don't want to ignore him."

Sawyer doesn't respond to my comment but I can tell he isn't pleased with me. Shawn lets go of my arm and asks me if I am ok and offers to walk with me. I can tell he really doesn't take a hint. I shake my head and walk away without saying goodbye.

Sawyer and I head to Escala with a small entourage of paparazzi following us shouting questions while others are in front of me walking backwards. I feel like I can't get any air and they are getting closer and closer to me. I feel so small and I hate how everyone is staring at me. Sawyer pushes a few aggressive cameramen out of the way. I know I must look miserable and anyone that knows me and sees this on TV will know something is wrong. So when one of the paparazzi asks how the wedding plans are going I put my best fake smile on and tell them fantastic. When another inquires who the gentleman was that I was hugging a few minutes before, I freeze, not knowing what to say. Then I gather my wits and tell them the truth; he works for my future father-in-law. I am sure that is the wrong response but at the moment I don't care. We arrive safely to Escala but I don't want to go inside so I ask Sawyer to drive me to my old apartment.

"I don't feel right about doing that Miss Steele. I should clear that with Mr. Grey."

"Sawyer, are you fucking kidding me? I can't even breathe right now. Please, I am begging you to take me to my old apartment. You can go in with me. Please." I am crying again. "I will come back with you but I just want to go there for an hour or two. Please." I don't know why I want to go there. I have hardly lived there and have no real attachment to it. But I just know I can't go back to Escala right now.

Sawyer points the FOB key to the SUV. I get in and he drives me to my apartment.

**Sawyer's POV **

I really like Ana and I don't know why Grey is being such a dick, but I feel pretty bad for her right now. I can tell she is distraught and I know Grey will get pissed when he finds out I brought her to her old apartment, but then maybe he should have spent the day with her instead of pushing her off on me.

I check the apartment out. I know that Hyde has been spotted around here several times. Everything looks safe and I let Ana inside. She smiles at me, thanks me and tells me to make myself comfortable. She has no idea that I have been in here several times before. For that matter she has no idea just how much security is in place to protect her. We monitor her emails at SIP, her regular mail, her parent's movements and everything that could have an impact on her. Grey is obsessed with her safety and I understand this after reading some of the fucking letters sent to her. She hasn't seen them but she has received letters from men who claim they are in love with her, perverts who want to do all sorts of shit to her, women who want to poke her eyes out they are so jealous and from young girls who see her as a role model. She is beautiful and I understand why people are drawn to her. Taylor and I both agree it's not just the looks that make us protective of her; she is so damn sweet and thoughtful. I think Grey is a pretty decent guy, if not aloof. I don't understand why he is treating her so shitty right now, and Taylor would only tell me it was a difference in opinion regarding the wedding.

I text Taylor to let him know where we are. He text back and tells me Grey is furious over a photo of Ana and the attorney that has already made its way to the internet. I Google in Ana's name on my smart phone and sure enough, _Grey's Fiancée Spotted with Local Attorney._ Of course the picture shows them hugging. I figure I have about ten seconds before Grey calls me. Try five seconds.

"Sawyer, what was that fucker doing with Ana?" Yep, he is pissed. "Did they meet there? I want to know exactly what happened."

Really? Then you should have been there yourself. "She ran into him, not planned, he hugged her hello. He asked her to lunch, she said no. He picked up on the fact you were away for the day, I told her you wanted her to head back to Escala. She told me to tell you to kiss her ass; he laughed when she said that and he grabbed her arm and asked her out a second time. She again said no. I told him to take his hand off of her. He told me to fuck off. I didn't appreciate his bad attitude and as I was about to knock him on his ass, Ana told him I was your trained attack dog and he should let go. He did and I walked her back to Escala where the press hounded her the whole way. I thought she handled herself quite well, but then when we arrived back at Escala she became very emotional and begged me to bring her here to her apartment. She went back to her bedroom and I haven't seen her in 30 minutes." There, exact enough for you asshole.

I hear Grey take a deep breath. "Why is she at her apartment? Did she take her clothes and personal belongings with her," good he sounds worried. "No sir, she promised me she would come back with me later.

"What is she doing now? Can you see if she is in her bedroom? I'll wait." I walk down the hall and feel like I am invading her privacy but thankfully her door is opened and she is asleep with about 20 used tissues lying next to her. She has been crying again and now I am getting pissed off. That fucker needs to get his ass over here and work this out with her. "She is asleep, it looks like she has been crying again," I hope he feels like an ass when I tell him this. "She is wearing what looks like one of your suit jackets. Should I let her sleep, or do you want to talk to her."

"No, let her sleep. We are headed back to Escala now," Grey sounds so miserable I almost feel sorry for him.

**Christians POV**

That fucker crossed the line today. I feel like showing up at my dad's firm on Monday and killing him. I call my Dad.

"Dad, do you have Google Alerts on me or Ana?"

"I have already seen the picture Christian. Relax. Shawn called me to explain and apologize for any misunderstanding the picture might cause." Don't tell me he bought that shit.

"This is not a fucking misunderstanding Dad. He asked my fiancée out. He was hitting on her and I am not going to just accept it, so this is fair warning that I will be dealing with him." For once, he better side with me on this or we will be going at it too.

"Christian calm down. Now Shawn told me Ana was quite upset and he ascertained that you and Ana were not even speaking to each other. Is that true?"

"Dad, whether Ana and I are speaking to each other or not is none of his damn business. We had a disagreement, but she is still my fiancée and he was way out of line. Surely you see that." I am about to unload on him if he doesn't see my position on this.

"Yes, Christian, I can see how that would be very upsetting. I don't think he meant anything by it but Shawn used bad judgment; he didn't tell me that he actually asked Ana out so I will address this with him on Monday." Not good enough, but I will deal with that fucker Shawn another place and time and we won't be talking. "Your mother wants to talk to you Christian. Hang on." Fuck I don't need this shit right now.

"Christian, what is going on? I saw Reverend Walsh this morning and he said he met with you and Ana yesterday. I asked him about your meeting and he said Ana was just delightful. He wouldn't tell me anything else of course, it is confidential. But I called Ana this morning and she told me she would call me back in 30 minutes and that was 5 hours ago. I could tell she had been crying. And that isn't like her, so what is going on."

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. Something is going on."

"Stay out of it Mom. Just a little misunderstanding. I am headed home. I will call you tomorrow."

I know I am going to end up as the bad guy in this. And maybe I am. I hate that I have made Ana cry and now she is hiding out at her old apartment. But I need her to just say she will obey. Why is this a big deal to her? I probably should have told her I was leaving today. I just wanted some space to think and not fight all day about this. I am not used to answering to anyone. I have done what I please for the past seven years, but I would have gone crazy if the tables had been turned and I didn't know where she was all day. So, this was pretty fucking selfish of me.

_Please come home. We should talk. _Ipress send.

I am dying here. I didn't sleep well last night or at all the night before. I had a damn nightmare last night and I haven't had one since the last time Ana left me. She didn't sleep in our bed last night. I wanted to go in the guest room and carry her down to bed with me even if we were still not talking. I need her next to me. But I can't cave in on this issue. If I give in on this, will she keep pushing me until I have no more control left. I need her to obey so I can keep her safe, why can't she see that. She is so naïve. She trusts everyone. Case in point; fucking Shawn. The nightmares are always the same and I get to relive those four days of hell when I was a four year old child and left alone with my mother's dead, cold body. That is what I remember about her, how cold and blue her skin was. Only last night it was Ana that was lying there and it was me as a child. Talk about a dream full of meaning. Even I know the symbolism behind that dream.

It's been over an hour and Ana hasn't responded. I tell Taylor to have Sawyer check on her again. She is on the phone talking to someone. Who the fuck is she talking to? Sawyer said he doesn't know but she is smiling and even laughing. Now I am really going from A- Z as Ana accused me the other night. I need her home. What I really need is to take her in the playroom and show her who is in control in this relationship and fuck her senseless.

It is after six and she is still at her apartment. I am getting pissed. She could at least have the courtesy of responding to my text. Okay I didn't show her much courtesy this morning did I? She wants me to beg her. I know what she is doing. Fuck that. She just needs to get home.

_When the fuck are you coming home Ana? _I send her another text_. _I am getting really pissed off. No response.

_Get the fuck home Ana or I will come over and carry you out of there. _I am about to call Taylor to get the car when she sends me a text. Finally.

_If I am unwilling to obey you when I am your wife, I certainly am not obeying you when we aren't even married yet. I will be home later. Meeting a friend. _

What the fuck. "Taylor call Sawyer and find out where he is taking Ana. Tell him to bring her straight home."

Who is she meeting? It must be Kate. I text Elliot.

_Is Kate going out to meet Ana? _What is Ana playing at. It better not be the attorney. I will kill that prick if he comes near her again.

_No bro, we are sitting here talking about the same old shit. I wish she was. Tell me where Ana is and I will drop Kate off myself. Congratulations by the way. Ana called Kate today, you're back to asshole status. Want to go fishing tomorrow?_

_Christ Eliot it was a yes or no answer, I don't need a god damn letter. Yes my place at 7:00 am. Tell your girlfriend –F-off._

We arrive back to Escala. It is so quiet without her here. Please come home baby. As I get to my bedroom door, Taylor calls out to me.

"Sir, Sawyer said he isn't aware that Ana is going anywhere." So she is playing a game and trying to purposely piss me off.

"Tell Sawyer that he needs to get Ana home and I am not playing anymore fucking games here Taylor. I am taking a shower and they better be on their way here when I get out. I want her back here now." I realize I am now shouting and I don't care. I am so full of rage right now. Nothing I did today made it better. I went soaring, and all I could think about was Ana when we were in Georgia. We went on a 10 mile hike and a 10 mile run and I just felt angrier when I was done thinking about her unwillingness to respect my wishes. Now I feel like I am going to explode as I think of that arrogant prick hitting on her and how quickly this argument is escalating. Fuck I am going to lose her. I punch the wall next to my bedroom door and put a hole in the drywall. I feel Taylor looking at me and I know he thinks I am fucked up. I don't care. I slam the bedroom door and take a shower.

**Ana's POV**

"Ana, we should head back. Mr. Grey is going ballistic and I hate to ask you this, but if I don't get you back, Taylor told me I probably will lose my job. Please can we head back? I will stay there to make sure you are okay." Sawyer is standing at my bedroom door. I feel bad. Poor guy has had a long day.

"Sawyer, I don't need you to protect me from Christian. He would never hurt me physically." Just with his words. We are past the punishment issues, aren't we? Ever since the night he went too far, he has been terrified of hurting me. No he won't hurt me. But I don't want to see him. I am angrier today than I was last night. He was the one that ran today. Not me. But, we need to work this out. I love him and he loves me. I need to go home tonight. I have made arrangements to see my Dad tomorrow, and I can't wait to see him. "We can go back now Sawyer. Thank you for being so good to me today." I smile at him and he smiles back.

I enter the foyer from the elevator and the apartment is dark and quiet. Well he wanted me home, so where the hell is he. I go into his office and he isn't there. I head to our bedroom and right away notice the hole in the wall. What the heck happened there? I open the bedroom door and see the balcony door open.

I walk in and stop at the doorway as I get this weird dizzy feeling when I step out there. Christian is sitting on one of his patio chairs drinking a glass of wine. His hair is wet and he is wearing his playroom jeans. He is not wearing shoes or a shirt and he is hunched over with both of his elbows on his knees, looking down at the ground. Oh my god he looks so hot. My inner goddess is begging me to obey him in all ways and go over to him. But my heart is hurting and I can't do it. I barely whisper hello. He takes an empty wine glass on the patio table next to him and pours me a glass of wine. He gets up and hands it to me. He looks down at me through his partially closed cold grey eyes and my senses tell me to be cautious. He is still sulking.

"What the fuck happened between you and Shawn today Ana? Why did he ask you out?" Even his voice is cold. I can't believe that is all he has to say to me right now.

"What? You can't even say hi to me Christian, you made Sawyer bring me back so you could interrogate me about something I had nothing to do with. I am not talking to you about this Christian. If you want to talk to me, you need to apologize first. I told you that the other night."

"I am not putting up with your smart mouth Ana. Tell me what happened with you and Shawn."

"You know what happened. Sawyer told you. If you plan on just fighting, I am going to the library to read some manuscripts. I am not dealing with your immature foul mood Christian." I am so proud of myself. I know he expected to me to fall for his shirtless, sexy seduction. Not today Grey. You owe me an apology and I am not backing down.

"Sawyer said you haven't eaten anything today. You need to eat." Fifty's voice is softer and his eyes are not as cold. He looks lost and sad. I don't think he knows what to do with me right now. He tucks my hair behind my ear.

I nod. "I will fix myself something. So you know Christian, I am going to Montesano tomorrow to spend the day with my Dad. I want the keys to my car. To quote you from the other day, I am not asking you and I am not debating you on this." I brace myself for him to tell me I can't go. Instead he walks over to his dresser and hands me the keys to the Saab. He walks past me, and I think I am in shock. He looks so sad. He turns around at the door.

"Will you come back to me baby?" What is going on in his head?

"Christian, please. Don't do this?

"Yes or no Ana? Are you running? Please just tell me."

"No, of course not, I told you I would never leave you. I won't, but we have to work through this."

"No, baby. You have to work through this." He leaves me standing in the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**The Long Weekend Part 2**

**Ana's POV**

I am numb. What is he saying to me? If I don't agree to say _I obey_ in our vows, then what? Will it be over? Is he giving me an ultimatum? I don't understand? I know he loves me. One minute he is begging me not to leave him and looking so lost and the next he is giving me a cold stare that chills me to the bone, telling me I have to work through this. I realize I am shaking. Christian has left to go in his office and I am sitting alone in our bedroom. I can't do this. I can't lose him. He is everything to me. I should hate him. But I don't. I am connected to him in ways that I can't understand myself. If I give in on this issue, I will probably resent him the rest of my life. But is this worth it? I am hurt and angry. But I have had enough.

I walk to his office and he is sitting there behind his desk, still without his shirt on and his head is resting on his hands with his elbows on his desk. He is staring at the wall. I walk in and sit down in front of his desk.

"I can't do this anymore Christian."

He sits back quickly. "What do you mean? Please Ana, don't. I love you." He is panicked. He thinks I am leaving him.

"I know you love me, but you're so angry and slowly tearing me apart here. So, fine. If you need me to say _I obey_. I will say it. I don't even care anymore." And I know I do care, but I really can't do this anymore. As soon as I tell him this, I feel cold inside. Maybe bitter is a better way to explain how I am feeling. I have given in once again. It scares me that I have done this because I now know that my life with Christian will always be about giving in to him and losing another piece of me each time I do.

Christian stands up. He takes a deep breath and has a smile on his face. He walks around to the desk and takes my hand pulling me into his arms. I can feel him breathe in my scent and he kisses my hair.

"I have missed you so much baby. Thank you for doing this for me." And just like that Christian's world is all back in place. I don't put my arms around him, or acknowledge him. He lifts my chin and forces me to look into his eyes, but I look down. "I said some horrible things to you Ana. I'm sorry for that. I should have never called you a fucking bitch or said what I said about abandoning our children when we have them. You're the sweetest person I have ever known, and you didn't deserve that. Will you forgive me?" I don't have words right now. I don't feel his joy, I feel empty. Usually I would be crying and desperate for his lips on mine. For the first time ever, if he kisses me I think I will be repulsed. So I gently pull away.

"I have some more manuscripts to read. I will be in the library." I give him a smile that doesn't come from my heart. But I know if I smile at him, he will feel like things are okay. I just need to sort this through without him all over me. I try to walk away but he pulls my hand back and I am in his arms once again. My eyes are focused straight and I am looking directly at one of his scars, reminding me just how deeply scarred he really is.

"Ana, talk to me." He tries to pull my face up to look at him, but I resist. "I said I was sorry. Please tell me I am forgiven. I know we should probably talk about today. I was an ass to leave you alone all day. I'm sorry about that too. Do you want to go out somewhere, or watch a movie or what do you want baby. I know what I want. Are you better?" He has this look in his eye and smirk that tells me exactly want he wants. Just like that, his universe is back in motion and now he wants to claim me. I can't. I just can't do it. I feel so cold, inside and outside. 'You're shaking baby. Are you okay?"

I pull away again and close my eyes. I can't be honest can I? I have to play a game. "I guess I am a bit shaky from not eating, and it is cold in here. I am going to fix something to eat and get a sweater." He needs me to confirm that I have caved in." It's over Christian, I said I would use the word obey in my vows. Can we just drop it? Please?" He is holding me tight and he is looking at me as though he doesn't quite know where I stand. But I know Christian, he is a good business man and I am after all, his biggest acquisition to date. Close the deal and move on. He is use to hostile takeovers. Consider this a hostile takeover fifty. He slowly bends down, holds my chin and gives me a butterfly kiss. I don't kiss him back. I just can't. He takes a deep breath and steps back. I know he is aware that things are still not okay between us but he also knows to back away.

"Would you mind making me something? I am pretty hungry too? But if you don't feel like it, its' okay." Christian looks pathetic. He is out of his league and he doesn't know how to proceed. If I wasn't so bitter right now, I would laugh at him.

"No, I will make enough for two. I will let you know when it is done." He lets me leave and I go to prepare our dinner.

**Christian's POV**

She'll get over it. She made the right choice. I needed her to agree to obey. I don't know why this was so important to me. I certainly don't expect her to comply with all my whims and wishes-that would be impossible for Ana. But, just knowing she will commit before god, our family and to me is a huge relief. It means she will let me take care of her. I hate how cold she is being towards me right now. I guess she is pretty hurt still by the names I called her, and for leaving her today. I will just need to make it up to her. She'll thaw by the end of the night. Then I can make gentle love to her and hold her in my arms again. I have missed her so much.

I walk to the bedroom to get a shirt and change my jeans. Probably not a good idea to wear these tonight with her mood being what it is. Shit. I look at the hole in the wall and I feel like a dick. That wasn't very mature of me. Elliot will have to send one of his crew over to fix it. It's done. Nothing else I can do about it.

I bring the half empty bottle of wine in from the balcony and pour us each another glass. Ana is grilling some chicken and has a large bowl out with salad ingredients. "Smells great, what are you preparing." I hate this small talk, but we need to start somewhere.

"Greek salad with grilled chicken. Is that okay?" Ana doesn't look at me as she continues preparing our dinner.

"No that is great baby. You know I like everything you cook. You're amazing. I forgot to tell you, we have started receiving some wedding gifts from some of the companies I deal with. What do you want to do with them?" We indicated on our wedding invitations that in lieu of a gift we ask that a donation be made to either Coping Together or Seattle Children's Home. We don't need anything.

"Why are people who are not invited to the wedding sending gifts?" Ana still isn't looking at me and her voice is clipped and indifferent.

"They were sent by a few companies that are worried we will drop them as vendors, so trying to suck up I guess. Do you want me to bring them home so you can decide what to do with them? She tells me it is up to me. I don't know if I can handle her being like this much longer.

Ana places my salad in front of me after setting the placemat, silverware and napkin. She doesn't put together a setting for herself. I am really trying not to get pissed off, but she isn't making this easy.

"Where are you eating?" She is holding her salad in one hand with her silverware and her wine glass in the other. But I can tell she doesn't plan to sit with me.

"I thought I would go into the library and eat while I read some manuscripts; if you don't mind of course."

Look who is sulking now. Yes of course I mind. She said this was over. So she needs to act like it's over. I said I was sorry and she said she wanted to move on. I guess she didn't say she accepted my apology. But not sure what I am supposed to do here. I rub my hands through my hair and take a deep breath.

"Ana, please sit down with me and have dinner. I get that you're still mad at me. I am truly sorry for how I have been acting. I love you and don't want to have this silence between us. Will you please forgive me baby?"

She puts her dinner down and sits next to me. Finally she looks at me. And now that I can see her eyes, I know just how much I have fucked up. Her eyes tell me everything. They are not angry, there are no tears, no forgiveness, and for the first time, I don't see her love for me. She is empty. There is nothing there. What the fuck have I done?

"I want to get over this Christian. But you have been so cold and cruel that right now I hurt inside from my inner core. Can you just let me sleep on this, see my Dad tomorrow and then tomorrow night, we can talk about this."

"Can I go with you? I am supposed to go fishing with Elliot and Dad, but I will cancel if you'll let me go with you." I can't let her pull away from me. I need her. I really fucked up. I was acting like a complete jerk. This is why I can't be a father. Every time my child does something I don't like, will I punish them with the silent treatment? I started believing I was normal, like everyone else. But I'm not. Like I have told Ana over and over, I am fifty shades fucked up.

"Christian, go fishing with your brother and dad. I am not trying to shut you out. I just need some time alone; desperately. I am looking forward to the drive and just spending time with my dad. I'm going to go read some manuscripts now."

Ana has spent the last four hours reading in the library and I have left her alone. I don't think I have ever felt shittier in my life. I thought about going in and telling her to forget the whole obeying issue in her vows, but I won't do that. It's because I love her that I need for her to commit to obeying me. Besides she said it was okay, the deal is closed as far as I am concerned.

I walk to the library and half expect her to be asleep like she usually is when I find her in here. But she has her head against the large leather chair with her legs dangling over the arm on the chair. She is just staring into space. I have never seen my happy, always positive Ana like this. I lean over and put both my hands on either side of her.

"Hey, it's getting late. I know things aren't quite where they should be between us Ana. I know I've hurt you and I would do anything to take the things I have done and said back, but I miss you. Will you come to bed with me? I won't touch you or try anything I just need you next to me tonight. Please don't go upstairs?" I have never meant anything more in my life.

"Would you be even asking me this if I hadn't conceded and given into you Christian? Wait. Don't respond. We both know the answer to that. You would still be hiding away in your office mad at me. I am pretty sure you would not be begging me to forgive you. But I'm not you. So yes I will sleep in the same bed with you tonight. "

Deep inside, I know she is right. I move so she can turn around and get up. I put my hand out so she can pull herself up, but she won't take it. She looks at me as though I am vile. She walks into our bedroom, puts on one of my t-shirts, and goes into the bathroom. When she comes out, she gets as far on the edge of her side of the bed that she can possibly be without falling off.

**Ana's POV**

I know Christian feels bad. But I know what I said to him is true. If he hadn't been given his way like a spoiled child, he would still be sulking. So, I am the one sulking now. And I am the one doing the hurting. I know I am tearing him apart, but just knowing I am causing him some pain should make me feel slightly better. However, it doesn't. I love him and he doesn't need any more pain in his life. But I can't reach out to him yet. I just can't do it.

I feel Christian lying behind me. He has rolled over towards the middle of the bed and I know he is awake just like he knows I am awake. He reaches over and touches my arm very softly. Has Christian ever been shy about touching me? Mr. Sex himself suddenly shy.

"Ana, can I hold you? I won't do anything else I promise. Although I want you so much, I know that isn't something you can do right now. But please baby, can I just hold you?"

I don't want to cry, and I have been so good about not crying all night. But as he reaches over to pull me to his chest I start sobbing. He is stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

"You couldn't hate me nearly as much as I hate myself right now baby. I am so sorry. I love you so much. I am sorry. Hush baby. Please don't cry. Please, please, shhh, I love you…..I fall into a deep sleep in Christian's arms.

I wake up suddenly. Christian is screaming and thrashing around the bed. He is calling out my name and shouting, "sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry" and "Don't touch me. Stay away from me." He is in such pain and his screams are heart wrenching.

"Christian! Christian!" I try to hold his hands down but he is too strong for me. "Christian!" I am screaming. I hold his face. "I'm here. I'm here." Finally he opens his eyes and sees me. I am leaning over him, holding his shoulders, my hair cascading over his strained face and I have tears falling down my face. I feel his pain deep inside me. What was cold within me earlier is thawing as my heart beats rapidly. I love Christian so much and his pain is my pain.

"Ana." His voice is a breathless whisper. His eyes are still wide with fear. "You're here."

"Of course, I'm here."

"I had a dream…"

"I know. I'm here, I'm here."

"Ana." He says my name again and his eyes penetrate mine and I know he needs me and loves me. With all his controlling ways and all his issues, I am his life line to all things good. I know this to be true.

"Hush, I'm here." I wrap my arms around him and wedge my knee in between his legs. I am holding him so very tight. I don't want him to doubt that I am here for him.

"Please let's not fight." He pulls me in even closer and holds me. This thing that happened between us, which could have torn us apart, has lost ground. We love each other too much. I can feel his heart beating fast and know that his fear of losing me has caused this terrifying nightmare.

"Okay." I am done with this fighting and keeping him away. I love him.

"The vows. No obeying. I can do that. We'll find a way." He tells me this passionately. In his anxiety he knows that hanging onto this would only tear us apart down the road. He loves me too much to do this. I know now that he only wants me to love him. His concession is a gift that I don't take lightly. This is coming from his heart. I love him and he loves me.

"Yes. We will. We'll always find a way," I whisper to him and then I reach up and I kiss him, opening my mouth so he knows that I need to show him my love and mend our heavy hearts. He knows what I am telling him, but before he responds he holds my face in his hands and looks at me.

"Are you sure?" I know he is asking permission, and wanting to make sure I am okay with this. But his eyes are pleading with me.

"Yes, Christian, I need you." I tell him this as he rolls me on to my back and his lips are suddenly caressing my face, my eyelids, my neck and he is everywhere. His hands are tugging off my t-shirt and caressing my body frantically. He is murmuring my name and telling me he loves me over and over. I am kissing him on his shoulders and his chest as he removes his pajamas. I have tears that are falling to the sides of my face and I am so emotionally spent. He doesn't wait, he knows I am ready for him and when he enters me I come before he even moves. I am quivering as I take my hands and push him into me holding him in place so that I can complete my climax. He is watching me and he understands I need this, just to hold him tightly inside of me. When my body finally stops shaking he looks at me for permission to start moving and he slowly makes love to me kissing me and caressing my body. He is gentle and he doesn't ravish me like I imagined our make-up love making would be. He whispers in my ear that he will never drive me away again. He tells me he will do everything he can to make this up to me and that he will never forget how he almost lost me.

"I love you Ana. I need you, I love you," over and over Christian whispers against my lips and into my ear as he makes love to me and then he begins moving faster. I feel myself building again.

"Christian, please, I love you, please." Christian yells my name and together we come as I pull his body into me. I am so spent I want to tell him that we can never let this divide between us happen ever again, but I can only say, "Never again, Christian." He knows what I am trying to say and he kisses me as tears are falling down his beautiful face.

"No, never again Ana. Never."


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 –The Long Weekend- Part 3**

**Elliott's POV**

I don't think I have ever come to Christian's apartment when Taylor didn't greet me at the elevator. It's really quiet here. That prick better be up after I woke up at 6:00 to drive over here. I open the foyer door and head to the kitchen, where everything is still dark, no coffee smell in the air, no hallway lights turned on, no showers running. I can actually hear the refrigerator humming.

"Good morning Elliot." I jump about 10 feet.

"Fuck Jason, you scared the shit out of me. You're lucky I didn't knock you on your ass." He is grinning. Clearly he enjoyed that. He is always so serious around Christian, but we joke around with each other and have a pretty good relationship.

"How's it going Elliot? I think your brother is still sleeping. I haven't heard any sounds coming from his room," Taylor informs me. "It is very unusual for him to over sleep. But then this whole weekend has been a bit different."

Kate said that Christian was being a dick to Ana. I am sure there are two sides to the story. I know how chicks side with each other no matter what, so after Kate went on and on about Christian being an asshole yet again, I told her if she said one more thing about my brother I was leaving. She threw the remote control at me and left. I haven't called her. I need to think about where we go from here. "I heard things were a bit tense over here."

Taylor rubs his face. "Just Christian, being Christian."

"Yea, what the hell was that picture on the internet with Ana and that dick that works with my dad? I called Christian several times yesterday when I saw the picture, but he didn't call me back." I don't think Taylor will tell me what was going on, but, he might give me an idea. Taylor shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "If he wants to fill you in he can. I think the problem may have resolved itself from what I could hear this morning about 4 am." He grins and I am getting the picture.

"Are you going with us today?" If Christian does have Jason coming with us, I hope he will let him have some fun and relax a bit. He never gives the guy a break.

"No," he laughs. "I will be following Ana today to Montesano. Don't ask."

I look at my watch. This is horseshit. I am waking his ass up.

"Knock, Knock. Cock a doodle doo," I pound the hell out of the bedroom door, poke my head in and see Ana quickly diving under the covers and Christian's naked ass. "Rise and shine little brother, its 7:20. Did someone stay up too late last night playing hide the submarine? Don't worry Ana, I didn't notice that you're naked."

"I will be out in fifteen minutes Elliot. Make some coffee and get the fuck out of here." He doesn't even attempt to cover himself when he stands up. Shit, that will cause me nightmares.

**Christian's POV**

Elliot shuts the door and Ana is hiding under the covers. "You can come out now baby," I can't help grinning at her. She is so cute in the morning. I lift up the covers and get back in bed and lay down next to her. She gives me her sexy, sleepy smile. "Hey, you okay?"

"More than okay." She kisses me softly.

"Are you sure you don't mine that I go today, I mean after yesterday. I don't really want to go, but now that Elliot asked my dad, I am pretty committed."

"It's fine. I am looking forward to seeing my dad today. He is planning on me." She smiles at me. "Christian Grey, tell me the truth. Are you really letting me go to Montesano without any security?" She is running her fingers down my chest, stomach and working her way slowly down towards my cock which is now more awake than either of us.

"Baby, Elliot is even less patient than me and if you continue doing that, I will never get out of here." She is kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear and now I really don't want to go anywhere. "What was the question again?" Shit. Do I have time for a quick fuck? "Oh yes, I never said you wouldn't have security. I just said you could drive your car." I am playing with her nipples and kissing her stomach.

There is a banging on the door. "Put the big boy away Christian. Get the fuck up." God damn Elliot.

I come out to the kitchen and Elliot is sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and talking to Taylor.

"What's with the hole in the wall next to your bedroom door?" Elliot asks me. I get a cup of coffee and lean against the counter. "Did the wall run into your fist?"

"Something like that." Elliot looks irritated with me. "Don't give me any shit Elliot, can you send someone over to fix it today?" Ana joins us. She is only wearing the t-shirt I tore off of her about 3 hours ago. I notice both Elliot and Taylor trying not to look at her. I don't like her walking around with just a t-shirt on, but I am not going there this morning. I pull her over to me and put my arm around her and kiss her temple.

"Good morning gorgeous, Elliot says to Ana. "What are you up to today?"

Ana tells Elliot she is driving to see her dad. She asks about Kate's plans and he informs her that Kate went to her parents last night. Seems I am not the only one that has had girlfriend issues. He clearly feels uncomfortable and changes the subject. "I'll send someone over tomorrow to fix your temper tantrum; I don't feel like paying anyone over time to come here on a Sunday."

"I don't give a shit about that. I'll pay it. Just send someone." Walking past that hole reminds me of that Shawn fucker. I want it fixed. Taylor reminds me that no one will be in the apartment until this evening to let anyone in. "So get Sawyer or Reynolds over here to let someone in." I don't get why this is a problem. Taylor looks like he is about to say something but holds back.

"Christian, is the damn hole causing a problem?" Elliot asks has he walks over to look at it. "It will take 15 minutes to fix, it isn't causing any problems, no wires are exposed and you should have thought about this before you lost your cool and shoved your fist through drywall." Is he fucking lecturing me? "I am not jumping through hoops to get anyone over here today, and why would you make one of your guys come in on their day off just to let someone in. I will have someone over here tomorrow morning before your ass is out of bed." Fuck he is making me feel like I am 15 again. Ana looks up at me. So now she knows for sure that I am the idiot that slammed my fist in the wall.

"What?" I grin at her. She gives me a look like she can't believe I could be so stupid. Whatever.

"Why did you do that Christian? You could have hurt your hand." She looks at me and then Taylor who looks down.

"Let's just say I didn't handle that little incident between you and Shawn very well." I cross my arms and look down at her. "Sorry baby, from what Sawyer told me, he crossed the line and I am still really pissed off about it." I look over at Elliot. "Come on, if that fucker asked out Kate and then grabbed her when she said no, what would you have done?"

Elliot leans forward and his eyes pop open. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what happened?" He rubs his fist and shakes his head. "I didn't like that prick the minute I met him. You're not going to let him get away with that are you?" I look at him and glance down at Ana. Come on bro, not now. Let's not discuss the plan for retribution in front of Ana. He catches my silent message and takes a sip of his coffee while shaking his head. "Are you ready or are we going to sit around here all day."

I take Ana's hand and lead her back to the bedroom telling Elliot I will be ready to go in five minutes. I put my wallet in my pocket, grab my sunglasses and ask Ana what time she is leaving to see her Dad and more importantly, when she plans to get back. She fills me in on her plans as she brings some clothes out of the closet. I pull her in my arms and kiss her.

"Will you text me as soon as you get there?" She nods. "Please don't drive fast Ana, and pay attention to what you're doing okay." She rolls her eyes at me and then grins.

"Yes Christian. I will be fine. So who is following me today?"

"Taylor." I bend down to kiss her goodbye and she puts her hands in my hair holding me in place and starts really kissing me, sucking on my lips and rubbing up against me. Oh baby, don't do this to me now.

"God damn it Christian, can we fucking go please." Elliot comes to the door. I am starting to notice he is in a pretty piss poor mood today. Ana backs away and I adjust myself smirking at Elliot.

"See you tonight baby. Be careful." I walk out of my bedroom just as Elliot punches the wall right next to where I had already caused the damage. "What the hell are you doing Elliot?"

"Turning a fifteen minute repair job into 30. Don't worry about it." He shrugs."Just pretending that was fucking Shawn's face. Can we go please? Bye Ana."

Elliot gets some of his gear out of the back of his truck and puts it in the SUV. Taylor has already put my gear in the back, so I get in and start the engine. He slams the back making the whole SUV shake. Christ what is eating him.

"So are you going to fill me in?" I ask him as we pull out of the garage. He shakes his head. "Couldn't be much worse than the major fuck up I made with Ana the other day. Christ, I screwed up." I hadn't planned on telling Elliot anything about my shitty weekend but lately I have been more open with him, and he looks like he could use someone to commiserate with.

Elliot looks over at me. "Did you just admit to being in the wrong? That might be a first. "

I take a deep breath and give him an overview of what happened at Reverend Walsh's office, the vows debate, my leaving her behind yesterday, right through to Ana giving in and then how she completely pulled away from me after. Elliot turns and looks at me.

"Christian, you are aware that woman can vote now right? Shit I didn't realize you were such a fucking caveman. Obey? She may be the only woman in the country still willing to say that in her vows." He snorts and shakes his head.

"No, she isn't going to say it. We finally worked it out about 4:00 this morning. I realized I was being a dick and everything is cool now. I can't say I am thrilled about her always fighting me on everything, but that is part of her charm. She doesn't really understand what threats are out there. She doesn't understand why I can go out today without security, and she can't. You know it is just going to take some time."

"So, why can you go out without security and she can't? I mean what's to stop someone from doing something to us right now Christian. You don't always make a lot of sense on this subject." Elliot has asked me this before.

"No one knows where we are going fishing. We don't even know yet. And I am pretty sure you and I can handle ourselves if we need to. Ana is completely vulnerable" I have talked about my issues enough and I don't feel like fighting with Elliot about my security detail again. He doesn't like that I always have people with me.

"So, let me tell you about this wedding questionnaire that Reverend Walsh had us fill out. It dwells into everything. I mean everything." I tell him about some of the questions and then what Reverent Walsh said about my wanting sex 21 times a week.

Elliot is laughing so hard he starts choking. "Oh fuck that is funny as hell. He is such a proper tight ass he must have wanted to start praying for you. I mean he is a nice old guy, but shit, I didn't know you had to tell him all that shit. How much did it cost you to not have to fill in some of those other questions?"

"Relatively cheap actually. I didn't want Ana to know I had sex with 87 women before her. I told her it was like 15. That would have caused me even more aggravation. So, a check to the church for 50K was worth it." Hell I would have given him more had he asked.

"So, what's going on with you and Kate?" I can guess, but I will let him tell me.

"What else? You mostly, but she also has been asking me what I want, where I see us headed, do I love her, do I want to have kids, do I see myself married soon. You know, chicks get something on their mind and they won't let it go. I really didn't want her around all week as you will recall, but with your security issues I had her stay. You know, I am just not ready to be this tied down. So it just started wearing on me. She won't say it, but she is pretty jealous of Ana getting married. I really care for her, maybe even love her, not sure, but I am not fucking getting engaged or asking her to move in with me right now. I just don't feel ready to make that move."

"So don't. Trust me this is was a huge decision for me. It is totally what I want to do, marry Ana, but, she never even hinted anything about that with me. I don't know how I would have responded if she had asked me those questions and put pressure on me to propose to her. I don't think I would have. She was so shocked when I asked her she wouldn't even give me an answer for several days." I smile thinking about that week.

"Yea, well as we have discussed, Ana and Kate are totally different," Elliot said. "Yesterday when she started in again about you, I snapped. I told her I was leaving. I was so sick of her ranting. So when I told her to shut the hell up, she threw the remote at me, grabbed her shit and left. I think she went to her parents, but I have no idea. I didn't call her or respond to her 50 text messages." Elliot looks at me and raises his eye brows. "So, not sure what is next."

"Yea, well sorry to hear I have caused you problems again Elliot. Maybe you should quit defending me. I can handle myself. "

"If Kate wants to be part of my life, this is her problem to fix. I told her that. Bros before ho's. I can't let a chick come between me and my family. That isn't right. So, she needs to fix it. I told her that she will end up losing Ana too if she doesn't get her shit together." He feels a lot worse about this than he is admitting.

"Well let me know if you think it will help for me to talk to her. We had a short truce going and then I fucked up. I understand; she is loyal to Ana. So, you know, give her a break on that. As for wanting to rush you to settle down, I am the last person to give you advice on that." I don't want to see him marry Kate; she would make my life miserable. But, I am not telling him that.

We pull into my parent's driveway and start laughing when we see my Dad sitting on a bucket waiting for us.

"What the fuck is he wearing?" I ask Elliot. My dad has these stupid ass shorts on with open mouth bass printed all over them and really stupid cap that says "kiss my bass."

"Shit, it was my idea to bring him wasn't it?" Elliot smirks. We hitch up the 12 foot fishing boat and head up over to Lake Alice.

We head back to Bellevue around 3:00 stopping at a hole in the wall restaurant on our way home. I am starving even though my mom sent a half a dozen sandwiches with my dad and I had three of them. My dad caught several good size bass and Elliot caught a couple rainbow trout. I didn't catch shit, but I am so relieved that Ana and I are okay, nothing is ruining my good mood. We sit in a booth and order some beers. Elliot insists on ordering a bucket of wings, which I won't eat, I feel like they're too much work for the return. I order a grilled chicken sandwich and my dad orders a basic hamburger.

I am sitting across from my Dad and Elliot. We have actually had a fun day and no one has brought up anything that would piss the other off.

"So, Dad, did mom say she would obey when she married you?" Shit Elliot thanks for bringing that up.

"Oh I don't remember, but can't even imagine she did, and if she did, she hasn't kept that part of her vows." He laughs. "Why do you ask?" Elliot proceeds in telling him almost everything about the great vows debate. I am going to kick his ass later.

"So, that was what was going on between you two when Shawn ran into Ana?" My good mood is rapidly dwindling.

"Oh, hey dad about that, if Christian doesn't beat the shit out of that prick, I will," Elliot has just improved my mood.

"Now Elliot, as I told Christian, Shawn called me to apologize, although he didn't tell me he had actually asked Ana to join him for lunch. I don't think he was actually asking her out, but just making a friendly gesture as she was clearly upset. But I will talk to him again tomorrow at work." Elliot and I both roll our eyes. For once, I don't need to battle with my dad, Elliot is pissed.

"Dad, are you that fucking naïve. Sorry, I am not trying to be disrespectful, but at the 4th party he couldn't stop looking at Ana. Then he had the balls to tell me, Christian's brother, how he couldn't stop looking at her legs." I am nodding as Elliot makes our case. "And, I haven't even told Christian this part, but when he and Ana were walking off to um…for a walk, that asshole comes over to me and tells me what he wouldn't give to be pulling that ass, referring to Ana." My dad looks confused. "Pulling, you know fucking." Elliot clarifies for my dad.

"What the hell Elliot, why didn't you tell me he said that?" I am really fucking mad now.

"Look Christian, I told him he was lucky my parents, grandparents and family were around having a nice day, or I would have knocked his teeth out. I warned him to not even look at her again. I knew if I told you, all hell would break lose. But now, he was been warned, he didn't heed the warning, and I think we should drop dad off and pay him a visit."

"Oh for Christ sake Elliot is that how you resolve your differences? You're not a college boy anymore, you don't resolve your differences with your fist." My dad shakes his head and looks disgusted.

"Why not?" Both Elliot and I say at the same time.

"Dad, I understand that this is awkward for you. So, I will make you a deal." I have my CEO hat on, even though this is not what I would ideally like to do, I make an offer. "Fire the prick tomorrow. You don't need cause as he has only been with you less than a month. Just tell him the firm is going in another direction and you wanted to make the change before his probationary period ends. What do you have to pay him to cut him loose early?" He tells me 6 month's severance. "I will send you a check and in return I won't do anything else. I won't go after him, nothing. Losing his job will be enough."

My dad looks uncomfortable. "Well I certainly don't like how he talked about Ana. That is very disconcerting that he would be so disrespectful in my home regarding my son's future wife. I just need to think through the legal aspects."

"Have one of the other partners do it. Then he can't accuse you of a prejudicial dismissal. I am telling you Dad, if you think this feels awkward, how much worse will it feel when he shows up for work without his fucking teeth? This is a better way to get rid of him. I am never going to be able to walk in your office without wanting to knock him out, and now that Elliot has told me this other shit, I am furious."

"Come on Dad, make my day and say no to Christian's offer. I am a lowly construction worker and in my world we would beat the shit out of the guy and fire him, so I have to tell you, Christian is being a lot better about this than I would be." Elliot is not just a lowly construction worker, he is one of the most successful builders in Seattle, but for our tag team on my dad, this works.

My dad pushes his plate away and sighs. "Fine, I will see to it that Shawn is dismissed. But not because he asked her out Christian. You should not have left her all day yesterday. Rather, he showed a complete lack of respect in his comments and not fitting of someone who works at our firm."

We drop my Dad off and I run in real quick to say hi to my mom and Elliot is walking around the yard in circles talking on his cell. I am guessing he is talking to Kate. I quickly let my mom know that everything is great between Ana and me and apologize for blowing her off the other day. We are talking about the wedding and I see I missed a call from Ana so I call her back.

"Hi beautiful. Where are you?" She tells me she is back at Escala.

"When will you be home? I miss you?"

"I'm leaving in a minute. Did you have a good time with Ray?" She proceeds to tell me about her day and how Ray and Taylor watched soccer and the Mariners game on TV. She sounds really happy. I hang up and head outside. My dad and Elliot are talking out by the car.

"So, Christian, I was just about to tell your brother that I have seen both of you boys take your girlfriends out to the boathouse several times now and noted that you always come back looking quite relaxed. So I was thinking I would take your mother out there as soon as you leave and see what happens? What do you think?" he winks at us.

"Jesus Dad, we don't want to hear this again. Don't even joke about that stuff. Just because we took you fishing with us today doesn't mean you get to act like us." Elliot tells him. I can't help but laugh.

I shake his hand and open the car door. "Hey Dad, don't you need to wait at least an hour before the Viagra kicks in?" I decide to tease him a back. I know he doesn't expect this from me.

"I took it at the restaurant," he says with a big grin on his face.

"Holy fuck," Elliot says covering his ears as we both realize he wasn't joking.


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Details and Unfinished Business!**

**Ana's POV**

**July 10, 2011 **

I am waiting for Christian to arrive home from fishing. I am so looking forward to just cuddling with him and having some time to talk about all the things we should have talked about yesterday and Friday. In particular; wedding details that still need to be addressed. But, more than that, I think we need some time in the playroom. We haven't been in there for over a week and I think we both could use some kinky fuckery. Just about the time I was anticipating Christian arriving home, my cell phone vibrates and it's Kate.

"Ana we have so much to do and you act like you have a year for this wedding, not two weeks," Kate sounds aggravated. "Have you had a trial run on your hair style?" I tell her no, as I don't even know who I will have style it now that Christian has ended his relationship with Elena. I don't think I am at liberty to use Franco.

"You need to schedule a mani, pedi and wax before the wedding Ana." I tell her no to the wax. "What do you mean no to the wax? Are you still going natural? I am surprised Mr. Control Freak hasn't made you trim the hedges by now." I know Christian wanted me to wax when he wanted me as a sub, but he hasn't mentioned it since. Hmmm. Maybe I should.

"We need to make sure that whoever is doing your hair is available to come to the Fairmont. And who have you selected to do your makeup? Ana really you need to think about these things." Oh my god, why can't I just do my own makeup?

I am about to respond I when hear Christian come in. "Ana, baby where are you?" I get up from my desk in the library and walk out to greet him. I am so happy he is home I rush to hug him while motioning that I am on the phone with Kate. He rolls his eyes and pulls me close to him. He is giving me butterfly kisses on my lips, nose, cheeks and neck and motions with his hand for me to wind it up. I can tell by the way he is kissing me and breathing that he is in full out assault mode. I can't concentrate on what Kate is talking about. I feel Christian's erection pressed up against me as he whispers in my ear, "Tell her you will call her back. I have thought about this all day. Please baby."

Kate is in full maid of honor mode and is not even coming up for air. Christian has now backed me into the bedroom and has already managed to unbutton my shirt. She won't even let me get a word in, "Kate can I…" Christian's lips are on mine and I don't even think Kate has noticed that I have stopped talking.

"Ana, your more than my best friend, you're like a sister to me, please I need your advice about Elliot." Oh jeez, not now Christian has removed my bra and is sucking my breast, while working on removing my shorts. This conversation is impossible.

"Well Kate, ah, I think, I think" oh hell I don't know what I think as Christian has just lifted my legs out of my shorts and his hands are pulling my thighs apart as he starts licking me and rubbing my clit relentlessly.

"Ana, please, tell me the truth has Christian told you what is going on with Elliott?"

Oh my god, can I hang up on her and say we lost the connection? I try to push Christian's head away and move back. He firmly grabs my legs and holds me in place. I look down and see him looking up at me while his mouth is having its way with me. He backs away and gives me a very mischievous grin and again motions with his hand to wind up my call before diving right back in. Oh this feels amazing. He is not going to let up and I know if I don't hang up I will be screaming in ecstasy in Kate's ear soon.

"Kate, Christian has just walked in and oh god," Christian inserts two fingers and keeps his mouth and tongue in motion. "KATE!" I am almost screaming. "I need to call you back. I prom, promise."

"Oh my god is the mogul trying to fuck you while we talk? Oh my god!" Kate has figured it out.

I click end at the same time I scream "YES" shaking and quivering as I come. God I hope I did it in that order.

**Monday July 11, 2011**

**Ana's POV**

I have so much to do. I didn't get anything done last week between the Cystitis and the great vows debate. Then last night after Christian and I spent an hour in the playroom I called Kate back and we talked about her and Elliot for over an hour. Christian really would like me to stay out of it and said he is trying to do that as well. I know he has talked to Elliot but he won't tell me anything. I promised her that if I heard anything I would let her know, but Christian's loyalty to Elliot far surpasses Kate's need to know. They are supposed to get together tonight to talk, and I really hope they can work through their issues.

I am interviewing for an assistant today. Roach has promoted me to Editor and I have been informed that I am in need of an assistant. I know Roach received his orders from Christian but I think I can do the job and I plan on proving myself. I am actually very excited.

At 9:00, Christian has scheduled a call with Mia, Kate, Grace, Taylor, Sawyer and Andrea for a wedding update. I think he is doing this for me, as I started worrying about the wedding again last night.

My phone rings and I shut my door so I can put the call on speaker. I need to take notes and pay attention "Okay, everyone is on." Christian announces. "Let's make this quick. Mia, what updates do you have and what do you need from me and Ana."

Mia tells us that the menu is in place but the caterer did add a charge for the change in dates and the reduced number of guest. She needs Christian and I to approve all the musical selections during the ceremony and ask if we have selected our father /daughter song and mother/son songs to dance to. In addition, she said she needs to know what song we will be using as our first dance. Christian asks for the phone number of the band manager. He informs Mia he will communicate that information directly. This is one thing we have discussed, as we want to keep our song choices a surprise. She needs to know the title of the readings so she can add them to the program. Mia informs us that she has hired the portable luxury bathrooms, provides updates regarding the florists and wedding cake, and that we will both be receiving a typed time line for the wedding within the next 24 hours.

"Mia, Taylor needs the name of each vendor so that they can be cleared to make their deliveries. Otherwise, well done Mia. Thank you." I am pleased that Christian is being more appreciative of Mia's hard work. She giggles when he thanks her.

"Mia, what are the plans for the rehearsal dinner?" Kate asks.

"I have no idea, oh my god, was I suppose to take care of that too. I haven't done anything. I mean I assumed it was here at our house, but Mom, aren't you taking care of that?" Mia is has gone from giggling to hysterics.

"Mia, calm down. I have everything in place. We thought the wedding party and Reverend Walsh should arrive at 6:00 for the rehearsal at the house. Then at 6:45 we will have some of our out of town relatives come to the house. Christian and Ana if you are okay with this, Dad and I thought we would just have a casual fun evening out on the _Two Sons and a Princess_. We plan to have a caterer on board to serve drinks and dinner and if you kids have speeches or what not, we can do that as well. But, of course, if you prefer something else, let me know," Grace reports. "Christian, do you think Mac could pilot the boat that night so that you and Dad can participate in the evening's activities."

I feel terrible. While I have been busy working and just learning to deal with my life with Christian, Grace and Mia have been making my life easy and taking on so much. "Grace, that sounds like a lovely evening. Thank you," I tell her.

Christian is talking to Taylor who is sitting in his office with him about security details. They talk back and forth and then Christian says, "Mom, that sounds perfect. Andrea call Mac. Let's discuss the security issues real quick. We are having two large RV's delivered two days before the wedding. The RV's will be used for the security detail while they are on breaks. Also Taylor, Gail and Sawyer will be sleeping in them and have a place to change, etc., Mom, I will make sure they have refreshments, sandwiches and all that, so don't even worry about that." I hear Christian tell Andrea to contact a caterer for the security crew. I have to laugh. Didn't he just say he would take care of this? Poor Andrea, what else has she been given to do?

"Okay, after the rehearsal dinner, Elliot and I plan to just crash at the house if that is okay. Kate will you be going with Ana and Sawyer back to the Fairmont?" She confirms that she would love to do that. "Okay, so Andrea we have suites booked for Ana's parents, Aunt and Uncle, my Uncle Mike, Scott and Daniel and their wives, and the Cascade suite for Ana and Kate. Andrea, just book the entire floor, that way we won't have to deal with press issues and security. Sawyer, you will need to take two – maybe three security with you to keep the press off the floor. What is your plan for getting Ana, Kate and her family from Bellevue to the Fairmont and then back for the wedding." Sawyer explains that Ray, Kate and I are to arrive fifteen minutes before the wedding and wait in the car. Sawyer has arranged for the Fairmont to have a covered canopy at the front entrance so I can exit the hotel without being seen by the press as I will be leaving in my wedding dress, a sure give away that the wedding is about to take place. My Mom and Bob will leave an hour before with Reynolds who has been assigned to my Mom and Bob for the week. Ryan has been assigned to my dad.

"Christian, I don't think my dad will go for having his own security. You know what he is like," I tell Christian. He agrees to revisit this.

"Dr. Grey, I will be coming over with my team of security on the 26th to walk them through everything. Will someone be there to show us the set up for the tent, bathrooms etc?" Taylor asks Grace. Again, Mia and Grace are on it.

"Christian, I would like to host a brunch for Ana and her family the morning of the wedding. Of course on the Kavanagh tab. Should I get with Andrea on this?"

"Yes. Mom I don't want you to deal with our relatives coming over and needing to be fed the day of the wedding. Should we arrange something for them as well?" Grace tells us that the Trevelyan's are planning on hosting something at their house and Uncle Mike will take care of getting the grandparents to the wedding. Christian is worried that this will take too much out of his grandmother and insists on having Andrea arrange yet another caterer for their breakfast. I can't believe how much has been planned while I have been in my own world. I feel embarrassed.

After we have discussed the security detail, Mia asks what we have decided about wedding favors for guest. Neither, Christian or I say anything. Were we supposed to pick out wedding favors?

"We haven't decided on anything. What do you suggest?" I ask. I hear her sigh. I feel like such a terrible bride. "I'm sorry Mia, it slipped my mind. I will take care of it you have already done so much."

"Steele, what if I come over tomorrow night and we figure it out?" Kate offers. Oh thank god. Why am I so bad at this stuff?

We hang up the phone and Christian calls me right back on my blackberry.

"Hi, baby. You okay with everything?" Christian has been more sensitive to making sure I am informed and happy with arrangements after I gave him my lecture last week.

"Yes, but I feel terrible. Your mom and sister have done everything. My mom and I haven't done anything. They must think I am so lame."

"Ana, my mom and sister are loving every second of this. Don't worry about it. When are you going back to Neiman's for your shopping with Caroline Acton?" I tell him I have an appointment on Wednesday. "Good, I'll go with you. And then I thought we could go pick out our wedding bands, and we should get some gifts for Kate, Mia and Elliot for being in the wedding. If that is okay with you?"

"I would love that, but Christian, I am worried about how much time off I am taking. I don't think I will be able to work the day of the rehearsal do you?

"Of course not. Ana, your Mom will be here, take that week off." Of course, Christian doesn't understand. He is Master of his Universe.

"Christian, I just can't take all this time off. That's four weeks. I have only been here a little over a month."

"Baby, in 17 days you are going to be married to the owner of SIP. Can you just take this special time in your life and enjoy yourself. You will have the rest of your life to prove yourself at SIP. You will only be getting married once."

I know he is right, but I don't want to feel entitled or take advantage of the situation. I am sure the other employees hate me. "Ok, but I will need to do a lot of work at home over the next few weeks, so no distractions Mr. Grey." I blush thinking about his interruption of my phone call with Kate last night.

"I think you quite liked my distracting you last night when you were talking to Kate. " I can't disagree. Christian asks me if I would be okay going to dinner with his parents that evening to go over the cost of the wedding. He wants to make sure they are not paying for anything. He tells me Sawyer will drop me off at the Harbor Club at 6:00 and he rushes off to a meeting.

**Christian's POV**

Fuck I can't believe it is 3:30. I have so much shit left to do before getting out of here tonight. I use to stay here until 8:00 then work all night. Now I can't wait to leave as soon as I get here. All I think about is Ana. I had a good session with Flynn this morning. He agreed I really fucked up last week but said he was proud of the way I finally recovered.

I look up when Sam comes into my office and he shuts the door. That's not good. The typical protocol on this would be for him to ask Andrea if he could see me and she would then check with me. She must have been away from her desk. Fucking worthless Olivia is too scared of most of upper management to say anything,

"Sam. I assume something urgent is on your mind for you to pop in here unannounced or unscheduled."

He looks uncomfortable. "Mr. Grey there is a story about to break from the _Nooz, _and I understand that it might get picked up by some of the networks and tabloids."

"What is it?" I hate when people build up to something. Just fucking tell me.

"My source over there sent me a copy of the story that is about to break and it portrays you as some sort of sex maniac." Sam looks worried as he hands me a copy.

_The Seattle Nooz has recently uncovered information about the newly engaged Christian Grey. Rumors regarding the elusive bachelor's sexuality have been floating around Seattle for several years as he was never seen with a date at any of the numerous charity events or restaurants in town that he frequented. It came as a big surprise to many when Grey announced his engagement last month to Anastasia Steele, a recent college graduate who is now working at SIP, one of Grey's newest acquisitions. It appears that Grey according to sources has been involved with hundreds of woman in the community and was quite the playboy. It is believed that each of the women that Grey spent time with were required to sign Non-Disclosure Agreements. The sources said that Grey would require the woman to sign the agreement before having a relationship with them. The NDA also forbid them from discussing any details about their relationship, including even confirming the relationship existed. The Nooz is on the hunt to find these women to find out just what Grey felt needed to be kept so confidential. Elena Lincoln, who recently ended her partnership with Grey in the Esclava Hair Salons and has been a close family friend for twenty year's confirmed the rumors. _

"_Christian has always been quite the ladies man. He has been with hundreds of woman since he was a young handsome teenager. He would develop short-term relationships with them and quickly move on to the next one. He was just a typical young man trying to protect his privacy." _

_The Nooz can't wait to see what Grey's young fiancée has to say about this newest revelation." _

I toss the story back at Sam and laugh. "Is that it? I don't give a fuck about this?" I am actually ready to rip Elena's fucking head off. What is her angle? I will bet one million dollars which I easily have that Susannah is tied up in this somehow. But I am much too good at what I do to lose control in front of an employee on an issue like this. Keep him in the dark and when he is questioned, he doesn't have to lie.

Sam looks surprised by my reaction. "Well, I don't think it paints you in the best light Mr. Grey. "

"What do you mean Sam? I am 28 years old. I am a normal red blooded male. What is wrong with the fact that I was able to fuck who I wanted, when I wanted before settling down? Ana knows my past I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. I doubt I will lose any of business because I have had sex with a lot of woman. The article doesn't even say that though, so what is your concern Sam?"

"Well Mr. Grey what about making those women sign NDA's?" Is Sam this dense? Maybe I need a new PR Director. I need to talk to Ros about quietly looking for a replacement. He's too weak.

"Sam, I don't know if you're a virgin, and it would be inappropriate as my employee for you to tell me, but I am going to guess you're probably not." He immediately confirms that he isn't, even though I told him I didn't want to know. I can't risk a lawsuit for harassment. "But the difference between you and me is that no one gives a fuck what you do in the bedroom, what your favorite positions are, how many times a day you like to fuck, what sexy lingerie you buy your girlfriends to wear, and the size of your dick. But see, with me, all that information is apparently an interesting story to some worthless gossip magazine. The NDA's protected me from having any of that information released. If you think I am the only high profile person that asks their dates to sign NDA's your very naïve. Is there anything else?" I am anxious to talk to attorney that handled my gifting of Esclava to Elena."

" Are you sure you don't want me to respond or prepare a statement."

"No, this is strictly "no comment" and don't try to block it. Let it go away on its own. I can't believe anyone really cares about this shit." Sam then tells me that the employees of GEH have taken up a fund for a wedding present and would like to have s reception on the 25th for Ana and me during the lunch hour.

"Whose fucking idea was that? No." I don't want to get up in front of all my employees and accept a gift we don't need. And I really don't want them spending money on me." I sigh. I don't need to be a dick about this. Maybe it would be good for Ana to meet everyone. There has been so much inner office gossip about our wedding. They will all love her when they meet her. "Ok, fine. But see what you can do to shut the gift idea down. We don't need anything and I would prefer providing a nice luncheon reception so they can meet Ana."

I get rid of Sam and immediately have Andrea call one of my in-house counsel team members to come up. While I wait, I consider sending Elena an email warning her off. But then, I gather my senses. She obviously can't be trusted. She has emailed me repeatedly and I have deleted them without even reading them. I call Barney and ask him to recover all emails sent to me my Elena Lincoln since June 18. I then spend the next hour with my legal team trying to find a way to get even with that bitch.

**Ana's POV**

Sawyer drops me off at the front entrance to the Harbor Club. Pretty swanky. I am glad I am wearing my conservative light grey linen suit, sling back grey and white pumps and I have my hair up. I guess I will fit in. This place is full of blue bloods and businessmen. I don't see very many women. I walk in the entrance where Christian is waiting for me talking to some men dressed in expensive suits.

"There you are," Christian greets me and gives me a kiss. He introduces me to the group of distinguished gentlemen, grabs my hand and leads me into the restaurant that has a beautiful view of the Seattle landscape. There is a man in a tuxedo playing the piano and the very formal maître d greets Christian shaking his hand.

"Mr. Grey, it is lovely to see you again." Christian introduces me to Charles who apparently has been the maitre d for 30 years. He bows his head at me. "I have a table for four at the window for you." Christian puts his hand on my back and we follow Charles. Christian stops several times to greet various people dining. It is like he is running for office. I hear the murmuring in the room and feel people looking at us.

"Christian this is embarrassing. Everyone is staring at us." He smiles at me.

"It's because you're so beautiful, they can't take their eyes off of you. Relax, baby they are just curious. You'll get use to it. You're doing great. I am so proud of you." He always says the right thing, and I put a large smile on my face and nod at several of the gawkers. He gives me the confidence to feel the part.

I hear an older woman comment to her husband, "What a stunning couple. She's much tinier in person than on TV." I giggle; I still can't believe people even know who I am.

He kisses me on the cheek. Charles holds my chair for me and Christian unbuttons his suit jacket and waits until I am seated to sit down.

I see Charles leading Carrick and Grace to our table. Carrick stops twice to shake hands with people dining and points to our table both times. Christian nods at one of the men talking to Carrick. The room becomes quiets as people watch Carrick and Grace. And again I hear the murmurings of recognition, "Those are his parents." "I wonder if they are talking about the upcoming wedding." "His mother is beautiful." I don't recall that I ever cared about celebrity gossip. Is that what I am now a celebrity? No, I won't think like that.

When they reach the table Christian stands and gives his mom a kiss and shakes his dad's hand. I start to stand to hug Carrick and Grace but they both tell me to stay seated reaching down to hug me.

We order cocktails. We all review our menus, place our orders and Carrick makes a toast to the happy couple.

"So Christian, I assume you're the person that deposited $400,000 into your mother's checking account today." Carrick looks up at Christian and rolls his eyes at him. I wonder if this is why Christian gets pissed off when I do that to him.

"That is correct. It's to cover the cost for the wedding and I didn't want to argue with you about it. I doubt it is enough but I can deposit more." He takes out a list from his pocket and starts reading. "The caterer, the wine and alcohol, tent, dance floor, lighting, wedding cake, florist, the wedding musicians, the band, mailing of the first invitations, the portable bathrooms, the caterer for rehearsal dinner, housekeeping service to clean before and after, the wedding stager, whatever that is, parking attendants, wedding photographer and if I have left anything off, we can settle up later or I can deposit more."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, you will not pay for all of that. We are your parents and are in a good position to pay for some of our son's wedding. We want to. Besides this is a small wedding, surely the cost aren't anywhere near $400,000." Grace is upset. I am uncomfortable with this conversation. I know my parents should be paying for something, but they can't afford much and this is over the top. My Mom told me that she was going to give Christian's parents a check for $10,000 which I didn't even know she had. But, I am not sure what $10,000 will even pay for.

"Mom, let's not argue about this. That is the projected cost that Mia sent over to me today. You and Dad are letting us have this wedding at your home. It is going to completely disrupt everything in your life for a week and I won't let you pay for this. Besides, Mia has expensive taste and she hasn't been bashful about spending money on this," Christian is adamant.

"Christian, we know you are a wealthy young man. But, you are our son and you're right, we are not arguing about this. I will however negotiate with you." Carrick counters. Christian smiles.

"This isn't a courtroom dad. Keep the money. I have something else to discuss with you."

"Well, before you start on something else, we will pay for the caterer, alcohol and of course the rehearsal dinner. You can cover the rest." Carrick informs Christian and I am surprised that Christian doesn't argue.

"So, Mom, Dad and Ana, this isn't a big deal but the Seattle Nooz is coming out tomorrow with a story about me that may seem unfavorable. I really don't care. It's not the first time, but I wanted you to know. Typical gossip rags make shit up. You know how it is?" Christian seems a little nervous.

"What is it about Christian," I ask.

Christian takes a sip of his drink and looks up at us. He proceeds to tell us the gist of the story and I don't know if I am more upset about Elena Lincoln opening her big vile mouth or the rumor that Christian was with hundreds.

"Hundreds, Christian? Is that true?" Grace asks. She looks mortified and Carrick is shaking his head and calls the waiter over to order another round.

"No, there weren't hundreds," Christian shakes his head. "That is typical media fabrication. But the rest is true. Of course I asked them to sign NDA's. I make everyone sign NDA's. Even Ana signed one on our first date. I needed to be careful." I know he wishes all these conversations about his sex life would go away.

"So, who do you think the source was Christian?" Carrick ask.

"Well it could be a number of women. I don't know. But, if I find out, then I will take action because I have signed NDA's from everyone I was ever with, except Elena. I mistakenly trusted her. Dad, what is your opinion. Can I do anything about my gifting her Esclava. Can I take it back?" He hands his dad the paperwork.

"What did your counsel say?" Christian tells him that his counsel is looking into it. Carrick promises to look at the paperwork and get back to him tomorrow.

I can tell that Carrick and Grace are shell shocked. Two months ago they thought Christian was gay. Then I came along and they thought he had his first girlfriend and they were so surprised and happy to believe he had finally lost his virginity. Then a month after that they discover he had lost it years ago as a 15 year old boy to their friend. Now tonight they discover him, not Elliot is Seattle's own resident gigolo. I hope for their sake they don't learn the total truth. That would break their hearts. Grace looks stunned as it is.

"Christian is there anything else that we need to know? This is just getting to be too much. Every other week there is a new revelation." Grace says while pushing her plate away.

"Mom, I told you a couple of weeks ago that I had been with quite a few women, so this shouldn't be that big of a surprise to you." Christian says in a low voice. "Can we change the subject now and enjoy our dinner."

Carrick does change the subject by telling us about their wedding and we have some laughs when Carrick tells us they almost forgot to get their marriage license. As soon as he says this Christian and I realize that is the one thing we have completely forgotten to address as well and we all have a good laugh over that.

"By the way Christian and Ana, I thought you would be interested to know that Shawn Burton's relationship with the firm was terminated today." He looks at Christian.

"Oh my goodness, I hope that had nothing to do with me." I would feel terrible if Shawn lost his job because he was photographed hugging me.

"Of course not Ana. Shawn just wasn't a good fit for our firm." Carrick tells me.

Christian smirks. "Good riddance." He doesn't even pretend to feel bad. "Did the little prick, sorry mom, did he say anything that I would need to know.

Carrick looks a bit uncomfortable. "Well he told Jay Molnar, who handled the termination that he suspected the Grey brothers were behind his termination. Of course he was told that was not the case."

Christian nods his head. "Good, good. Let him wonder." He then asks if anyone is interested in dessert wanting to change the subject. I don't believe him. I think Shawn was fired because of me and I plan to ask Christian what he knew about this. I have a feeling he expected this to happen. "Well then if no one wants dessert, I will get the check." Christian says.

"Taken care of son. I told Charles to put it on my account when we arrived. I know how you are." He looks proud of himself as he has outsmarted Christian. We leave the Club with everyone's eyes on us.

We are on our way back to Escala and Taylor is driving. Christian takes my hand. 'Are you mad about the story coming out baby. You know it wasn't hundreds right?"

"I guess I know that. You told me in Georgia it was in the tens. And then for the last few weeks you and Elliot have been busting each other's chops nonstop and you both keep mentioning the number 87. So assuming I was number 87 and we never ever hear either of you say the number 88, I think we are good Mr. Grey." I know I have totally caught Christian off guard as his jaw drops and he shakes his head grinning.

"You sure you figured this out on your own, and didn't hear about this from Kate through Elliot?"

"No Christian, I don't tell you everything I know. Keeps you on your toes. Rest assured I figured this out all by my little naïve self." I kiss him.

"I think I will order you a license plate Miss Steele. _The Final Conquest- Number 87_!"

"I think I prefer, _Number 87- the Virgin that stole his heart_." We both laugh.

"Ah yes, Miss Steele my money, my car, my business my…. Ouch." He rubs his arm where I have given him a huge pinch. "I'm so glad you stole my heart baby."

_**Thank you everyone for the great feedback. This wedding planning is exhausting! Lots more to come before the wedding. I am trying to keep this real. We have the bachelor/bachelorette party, dress fitting, Ana and Christina, a few more special family moments with Gramps, Grace and Christian and your favorite, Elliot and Christian! **_


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Executing the Plan **

July 12, 2011

I am at my desk reviewing my legal team's opinion on the Elena Lincoln situation when I am interrupted by Andrea on my intercom. "Mr. Grey, I have your grandfather on the line for you."

I pretty much know what this is about. Shit. "Gramps how are you this morning?"

"Well Christian, I'm alive another day. So that is good news the way I see it. Ha. Any rate you know why I am calling don't you son? "

"Yes sir, I think I do." I am not going to spill my guts until he is a bit more specific.

"I saw the Nooz this morning. That god damn piece of crap newspaper has been getting away with printing garbage for years." He pauses. "But Christian, you know what they say, where there is smoke there is fire, right? So, I don't think most people give a damn that you were out doing what a young man does before he settles down and finds a good one like our Ana. But, I called Sam a few minutes ago to find out what your response was going to be on this and he said you directed him to go with a no comment. Is that correct?"

I sit up. If my Grandfather thinks I have mishandled this, I need to listen. His instincts are usually spot on. "Yes, that is correct. Do you feel I need to comment about my past sexual history?"

"Hell no, I don't think you need to comment about what you do in your bedroom, Christian, but you should head this off. This could be trouble for you. If the Nooz digs hard enough and offers enough money, one of these young ladies might just come forward and tell them something you don't want people to know. I am not saying that you have anything to hide, but you sure as hell look like you do when you don't comment, which makes the media hungrier."

Well I do have something to hide. Quite a bit in fact. So, I am not sure what I need to do here. "What do you suggest I do here Gramps?"

"There must be one of the young ladies in that list of hundreds, by the way pretty impressive numbers, that would be willing to say something such as: _I signed an NDA, and while I am not at liberty to discuss my relationship with Mr. Grey, or what kind of relationship it was, he was a complete gentleman and I enjoyed his company._ Nothing more. Can you think of anyone that might be willing to do that Christian?

Why is my past coming back to bite me in the ass, just when I finally found a way out of that dark life. I can feel the tension in my neck. Elliot and I are working out together tonight, man that can't come soon enough. Having Gramps on this call and all the awkward conversations with my parents is starting to wear on me. Fuck! So, yes maybe I can get Jenna, a former sub to do this. Jenna and I ended it civilly right before Leila. She wasn't cut out to be a sub and was hoping to settle down and have a family someday. I ran into her last year at the marina where I keep _The Grace_ and she was happily married with a new baby. She introduced me to her husband as one of her former boyfriends. I could tell she had not shared with him anything about her previous lifestyle so I played off that I was a previous boyfriend.

I sigh loud enough for my grandfather to hear. "I can reach out to one of them, but then won't they all start coming out of the woodwork wanting to go public if they see that one of the others violated their NDA?"

"You have Sam call his contact at the Nooz. Tell them that one of your former girlfriends will talk to them, but must remain anonymous. Sam is with her when she is interviewed, she only confirms that you were a gentlemen. The Nooz quits digging into this because they see there isn't a story there and it goes away. Then arrange a sit down interview for you and Ana as soon as possible with one of the bigger rags, US or People and get Ana to say you have been honest with her and your both happy etc., You have been honest with her haven't you Christian?"

"Yes, she knows everything. Christ Gramps why do people care about this shit? I don't give a damn about what anyone else is doing in their private life."

I hear my grandfather chuckle. "I'm with you on that, but you're a good looking kid, very wealthy, self made and you have been an enigma. Some of it is curiosity and some of it is that there are people out there that would like to see you taken down a notch. That is why I think you need to shut this down before they try to find the story on their own," Gramps is right. Once again. "If you have another minute, I have one more thing to discuss with you."

"Of course. You know I respect your opinion above all others. What else is on your mind?"

"You're a stubborn young man. You need someone with bigger balls in your PR department who will stand up to you." I can't help but laugh hearing my grandfather be so candid. "Sam is a nice enough kid, but he needs to tell you what you need to do in these matters and fight you when you're wrong. I think you intimidate him and he just isn't the man for the job in my opinion. Maybe second in command, but you need someone with a bit more seasoning." I wish I could put in an office right next to mine and have Gramps sit in there all day, every day.

"Funny you should say that. I just told Ros to start discretely looking around for someone to take over that role and offer Sam a less senior role. I agree. So Gramps, are you sure I can't lure you out of retirement?"

He laughs. "Nothing I would like more than to work with my brilliant grandson. I wish I was a younger man Christian. But, I think your grandmother would think I was nuts if I left retirement, and I could never leave poor old Champ. Okay kid, you know what needs to be done right. I will let you go so you can do some damage control."

I hang up from my grandfather and there is that painful feeling I get whenever I think about my life without him. He just needs to live a hell of a long time. That's all there is too it.

I immediately execute the plan and get the wheels in motion with Sam to get this idea of Gramps in tomorrow's Nooz addition. I need to call Jenna, which will be very awkward, but maybe I can put a plea into her about wanting to be happy with Ana like she is with her husband, and see if she can help me shut this down. I think she will agree as long as she is able to comment off the record and as an unnamed source. Then I need to call Ana, tell her what I am doing as I don't want her to think I am calling ex subs behind her back. I also need to convince her to do a story with me for one of the national magazines. I am not sure how she will take that. She is pretty shy.

Taylor comes in my office to tell me that Sawyer and Ana were greeted this morning by a large number of the media wanting her comment on the Nooz story. Sawyer said she walked past the reporters and smiled and did great, but immediately started crying once she got inside the building. Fuck.

"Hi, are you okay Ana?" She hasn't called me to tell me about this, which bothers me. "I heard you were pretty upset this morning. Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm fine. I just hate it when they are screaming at me and I didn't call you because you must thing I am the biggest cry baby in the world. Sawyer has a big mouth, let's not talk about this." Ana sounds like she's in a bad mood, but otherwise okay, so I fill her in on my conversation with Gramps and ask her to consider the interview. She really doesn't want to do it, but finally agrees.

"You know baby, this is a first for me too. I have never sat down and had an interview with any reporter about my personal life. Only business. I gave Sam the list of questions that the reporter can stick to and a list of questions that they can't ask. So, hopefully this will be a one page spread, with us sitting on a couch, showing everyone how hot you are. I will try to cover my perpetual hard on that I have when I am with you and then we can tell them that we fuck 21 times a week. You know just a normal interview. How does that sound?" She laughs and I think she is out of her bad mood. We hang up and I look for Jenna's cell number.

**Ana's POV**

I just arrived home and I am waiting for Christian. Kate and Elliot are coming over tonight. Kate is going to help me find the wedding favors, and Elliot and Christian are having a two hour workout with Claude. They evidently like to beat the hell out of each other, I guess they consider this their bonding time. I know Kate and Elliot had a long talk the other night but I have no idea how it went, so I am sure she will fill me in.

I met with Mrs. Kavenagh during lunch and she loved the veil from Mrs. Trevelyan. She is going to take it to a friend of hers that restores old fabric to see if they can get the yellowish stain it has picked up from years in storage. She also brought me a sample of the fabric for my dress and it is very delicate and beautiful. I love it! I need to get it to the florist so they can match it to my bouquet and to take it with me when I look for my wedding shoes. Mrs. Kavenagh also recommended a hair stylist/make-up artist by the name of Jade. She called her for me and we are going to meet Thursday after work. She is located right next to the office where I see Dr. Greene and I have an appointment for my shot that afternoon as well. Finally, I will be able to report back to Kate the drill sergeant that I have addressed a few items on the list.

"Man, you are in another world." Christian bends down to kiss me. I am sitting on the couch in the living room with one leg tucked up underneath me, my shoes kicked off on the floor and holding a wedding gift one of my authors sent to me today. I didn't even hear Christian come in. He sits down next to me. "Are you okay, I said your name several times." He is smiling at me and takes my foot out from underneath me and then pulls me on his lap. He looks inside the gift box at six glass birds with holes in the middle. He scrunches up his face and I can tell he doesn't like the birds.

I cuddle up into him and put my head on his shoulder. "I am fine. I just have a lot to do and I guess I was thinking about everything. Don't you like the napkin holder's?" He says he thinks they are fairly worthless and never has understood the point of napkin holders, but if I like them, then fine. "No, they really aren't my style either. Did you call your ex- sub?" This has been on my mind all day. I didn't want to make this a big deal but I don't like him calling his former subs just like he would go crazy if I called an ex- boyfriend – if I had one.

Christian kisses my forehead. "Yes. She came over about 4:30 and Sam arranged to have the Nooz reporter interview her on the grounds she would stay anonymous. Before you even ask, I didn't see her." He knows me well. Good, that would have made me angry.

"I need to change my clothes. Elliot is going to be here in about 25 minutes. I have been looking forward to kicking his ass since he opened his big mouth the other day and told my dad all about our vows issue."

I tell Christian that Mrs. Kavenagh came to see me at work and that I got quite a lot done for a change. I remind him that we need to stop and get the marriage license soon and we agree to drive into work together on Friday and stop for our license on our way in. Wow, getting our license will really make it feel official. I can't believe in 16 days I will be married.

Christian moves my hair away from my ear and whispers, "I can't wait until your Mrs. Grey." And the way he says this so closely and softly in my ear gives me goose bumps and I scrunch my head down onto my shoulder. "Does it tickle or turn you on when I talk in your ear softly Miss Steele?" Christian is holding my face so I can't move and whispering in my ear again. I start laughing.

"Stop! It is making me all, you know," and I wiggle my butt in his lap. He looks at his watch and I look at it with him. Twenty minutes before Elliot and Kate arrive. Christian raises his eyebrow and stands up and carries me into the bedroom.

"Let's see what we can do in twenty minutes with that wiggly little butt of yours shall we?"

**Elliot's POV**

Fuck, and I thought I was a horny bastard. Kate and I arrived on time and the only person to be found is Gail, who is making dinner for all of us to eat, after our workout. Kate sits down and starts talking to Gail and I walk around looking for Christian. It doesn't take me long as I walk by his closed bedroom door and hear Ana crying out and then Christian yelling "Oh fuck!" At least I can tell they are finished. While I am there I check out the job one of my guys did to fix the hole in the wall then I walk down to Taylor's office quietly and see him reviewing some CCTV footage.

"Hey." I yell out. Hoping I scare him like he did me the other day. Steely bastard doesn't even move. He looks up at me and grins.

"You know we have cameras everywhere but the bathrooms and bedrooms right? So your ugly ass walking down the hallway wasn't a big surprise. What's up?"Taylor stands up and comes around to shake my hand.

"I am working out with Christian tonight. He told me you were getting too weak and he needed some real competition," I grin at him. I look down the hallway and then come back in and whisper, "Are we good to go on the arrangements this weekend?"

"Yes Elliot. But I am telling you that if I lose my job over this, you're making me a Senior Vice President at Grey Construction, you will match my current salary and give me six days a week off." I grin at him. "Elliot, you won't be fucking grinning when I show up at your work site Monday morning."

"Chill dude, I have your back on this. He won't do shit to you. Pissed probably, but it's my neck he will want to rip off." I hear Christian calling my name and see him walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing? Claude is waiting on us?" Christian acts all put out like he has been waiting on me.

"Don't give me that shit you fucking horn dog. I heard you a mile away getting your rocks off. I've been waiting on you. Do you ever give Ana a rest?" He grins like a guy that has just been laid. We leave with Taylor following us. When he isn't working out with Christian he usually stands outside of the gym to encourage other tenants in the building to come back later.

We ride down to the gym which is state of the art. Claude is on the tread mill getting some time in while we try to outdo each other with our lifts. I wait until Christian is on the bench press and can't get up to make my little announcement. My strategy is to add enough weights that he needs me to spot him and then I plan to tell him that the bachelor and bachelorette parties are this weekend. Everything is in place and there isn't a thing he can do to stop it.

"So, you want another 20 pounds? Come on you pussy." Christian grunts "bring it on" and I add another 10 pound weight to each side. With the added weights he is at an impressive 245, and considerably more than he usually lifts. I stand behind the bench making sure he is steady while he does his first set. "So this weekend we are having the bachelor and bachelorette party. We are not going to Vegas so there is no need to get pissed."

Christian is grunting. "What the fuck Elliot?" He grunts again," grab the fucking bar and no god damn party."

I help him hold the bar but I don't put it back on the bench stand. I help hold it about six inches over his chest and smile down at him. "What was that Christian?"

"Don't be a fucking dick Elliot. Lift the mother fucker."

"Watch your language little bro. Now, I will put it back but are you going to be a nice little groom to be and cooperate with me on this issue?" I hope he agrees soon, my god damn arms are getting tired.

"I am not fucking kidding Elliot, my arms are shaking here."He is grunting and his face is getting red.

"Yea mine too. So just say yes you'll cooperate, and we can put this bad boy down." I look and Claude has come over.

"You two dudes need to be careful. You need help Elliot?"

This standoff probably needs to end, but I need him to say yes.

"You know I am going to get up off this bench and break your god damn neck right?" Christian grunts.

"Say yes you stupid son of a bitch. My arms are starting to hurt too. Don't be so stubborn Christian. I promise it will all be good." I yell at him. Claude steps forward, ready to grab the bar. I shake him off.

"Yes! Okay. Grab the fucking bar." Christian says between clenched teeth. His eyes are piercing. He is so pissed off I am totally expecting him to punch me. I grab the bar and Claude helps me place it. Christian bolts up and comes at me and he knocks me right on my ass."

**Christian's POV**

I can't believe I just hit my brother. But he was fucking around with weights which can be dangerous and he super pissed me off. I know he wasn't going to drop the weights on me and he is a beast. He can lift more than me. But he fucked with me and that made me crazy. He set me up on this god damn party, forcing me to agree to it. He is lying on the floor mat and he is looking in the mirror that lines the entire wall. He has a pretty good bruise already coming on his chin. I am surprised I didn't knock him out cold.

"Fuck Christian, you put a dent in this pretty face." Then Elliot starts laughing hysterically. What the hell? Sometimes I think he is more fucking nuts than I am. I go over and reach down to pull him up.

"Sorry for hitting you Elliot. I shouldn't have done that." He is rubbing his jaw. I feel like such a dick. But he had it coming.

"Nice punch. But no damage. I knew it was coming so I was totally ready for it. But, see I had to take one for the team to get you to say yes for the bachelor party. It was worth it. So, let's get some kickboxing in with Claude here, so I can get some revenge for that punch and then I can tell you what you need to know about the bachelor party."

I grin at him. "Seriously Elliot, sorry about that. But I think you know I am more interested in what the girls are doing? I don't want Ana anywhere that she won't be safe."

"I'll tell you what you need to know, after we work out. Let's go so we can get this done and have dinner. Plus I need to get Kate home; we still haven't had our makeup sex." Elliot grabs his balls. "The boys are feeling a bit full."

**Ana's POV**

Kate has just told me that this weekend we are having the bachelor and bachelorette parties. They are all planned and there is nothing Christian will be able to do to stop them. She said Elliot has probably already told Christian. But she won't tell me any of the details, just that from early Saturday morning until late Sunday afternoon, she owns me.

"It's going to be great Ana. We didn't tell you anything because we didn't want you two to stop the plans, but everything is done and the mogul won't be able to interfere. Elliot said they wouldn't come up from their workout until Christian agreed."

"I don't know Kate. He is going to be so worried about what we are doing and this is going to cause so many fights." I am dreading this. It should be fun, but I just know this will be a disaster. "Who is going with us besides you, me and Mia?"

Kate stands up and gets another glass of wine. I hold my glass out for her to refill. "Gail, Grace, Mia, Jenny, Allison, Amanda, Ros and her partner, my mom, Grandma Trevelyan and are you ready….your mom! It will be a blast."Jenny, Allison and Amanda are good friends of ours from college and I invited them to the wedding.

"Grandma Trevelyan? Are you kidding me? I love her, but do you think she is up for a bachelorette party?"

"Aren't you even excited about your mom coming?" Kate asks. "We had to pull out the stops to make that happen. She is flying out here Friday and then back to GA and then back again five days later. This took great orchestrating on Elliot's part."

"Yes, of course, I am thrilled my mom will be here, but I can't believe Grandma Trevelyan is up to this."

"No sweat Ana, she is super excited. She's a blast. She can't wait." I must have a shocked look on my face. "Look, Elliot approached her at the July 4th party. She is our ace in the hole. Christian won't think we will be doing anything crazy if she is with us and when she is with us, we won't." I can't tell you more, but I promise, she is so excited she has called me twice to go over what she should pack."

"Pack, where are we going?" I can't believe this. Kate shakes her head and twist her lips, letting me know she isn't telling me."

We hear the elevator ping informing us that Elliot and Christian are back with Taylor. They are laughing and super sweaty. Wait, they are laughing. Elliot must not have told Christian. They both announce that they are taking quick showers, and Elliot grabs his bag and runs upstairs to the guest room with Kate running after him. What the heck is going on?

Christian comes over to me and acts like he is going to hug me. He is dripping wet and his clothes are soaked. I run to the other side of the kitchen counter. He is rubbing his side and lifts his shirt. "Christian is that a bruise?" He nods his head like it's no big deal.

"So did you find some wedding favors?" he asks. No way did Elliot tell him anything. He is acting way too normal.

"Yes. So did you and Elliot talk about anything?" I need to know what he knows.

"Yea lots of things. He and Kate are cool again. He delivered a portable trailer at the new house for an onsite office and some portable johns and he told me that we are both having our bachelor/bachelorette parties this weekend."He winks at me as he heads to the bedroom. He knows that was what I was waiting for.

"Christian, wait. Are you okay with this?"

He shrugs and pulls my lip. "Don't bite your lip baby. Yes, I am okay with it. I mean I hate bachelor parties and all that shit, and I didn't want you to have a crazy bachelorette party, but I think your pretty safe with my grandmother going along with you. And apparently my grandfather is coming with us. I have no idea what Kate and Elliot are up to, but I think it should be okay. Shit, this better be worth it. I ended up punching my brother at one point tonight, but we're cool now."

'Oh my god, you punched Elliot. Why?" I can't believe this, I feel like I am the only one that doesn't know what is going on. "Christian, seriously why did you punch Elliot?"

"I will tell you after my shower. Baby, come on I'm starving and they will be waiting. I already took shit for making him wait earlier when we were fucking."

"Oh my god, how does he know we were having sex?" Christian is naked and comes up to me to give me a quick kiss. "Ana, I think the whole building knows what we were doing, you are quite the little screamer." I blush 100 shades of red and he starts laughing. That bastard!

**Elliot's POV**

I am stripping my sweaty clothes off and have just turned on the shower in the guest room when Kate comes running in.

"So, what happened?" She is all excited.

I point at my chin. "Well that is what happened for starters." Kate looks at me and comes over and kisses my chin.

"Is that it? You thought it would be worse." She kisses me again. "Does it hurt?"

"Well it doesn't feel great but, he took one shot and that was it. And guess what baby? He bought it hook line and sinker. The plan has been executed and everything is a go."

"Good job baby. Kate high fives me and jumps into my arms wrapping her legs around me. She gives me a really deep kiss.

I put her down and unzip her skirt, "And what about Ana?"

She has a huge smile on her face as she pulls her shirt off. "Like feeding candy to a baby! She bought it too."

"We are a good team you hot, devious sexy woman." Kate strips out of her cloths and pushes me into the shower launching herself at me.

I am going to take my sweet time with Kate and enjoy every minute of it knowing my little bro is waiting for me this time.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – A Most Extraordinary Day **

**Christian's POV**

"Keep digging Barney. I am out the rest of the day, but tomorrow morning bring me whatever you come up with." I hang up from talking to Barney. If someone can find out what Kate and my fucking brother are up to, it's him. I am having Barney cross reference every phone number in Elliot and Kate's phone records for the last month. I want every call that can't be matched to a friend, family member or work colleague pulled out and traced. I know there is something in those records that will tell me what they are really up to. I want to know if they contacted strippers for this party planning of theirs, hotel reservations, whatever they can find out of the ordinary. Is this illegal? Yep. Do I give a fuck? Nope.

At some point you need to know how to play the game, so you can win. I will play their game, but they aren't going to outsmart me on this. I pretty much know that I can't trust Taylor, Sawyer, Welsh or even my dad and grandfather. They are all in on this. Thank god, Elliot didn't invite Barney. He is such a little nerd that it would be awkward taking him out for a bachelor's party. I like the guy, he's a fucking geek genius, but my grandfather is more with it than him. So, I hope they haven't gotten to him, and he can help me break the code.

The Nooz article hit this morning and from what we can tell, it might have actually worked. The media dogs are backing off. Sam made contact with People magazine and they are sending someone over to interview Ana and I tomorrow at lunch. She is stressed out because she is taking the afternoon off today, and then tomorrow we have the interview at lunchtime and later an appointment for her hair and then her shot with Dr. Greene. I told her I don't care about anything other than her keeping that appointment for her shot. That is the last thing we need right now is a child. I also hope this hair dresser doesn't cut her beautiful hair, because that would piss me off. I am thinking of calling Franco to see if he is interested in ditching Elena and maybe I can back him to start somewhere else. I don't want to be in that business again, but I am on a full throttle mission to fuck Elena over right now. I'll have Andrea set up a time to have a little chat with Franco.

On our way to SIP, we stop by the local artisan's shop where I commissioned a gift for Ana. It turned out better than I expected. I am pretty excited to give this to her. Man I have turned into a sappy hearts and flowers baboon since she has come into my life.

When we arrive at SIP, I see about 15 of the paparazzi waiting at the front door and I get pissed. Taylor tells me it's a small crowd compared to normal days. Don't these guys have anything better to do than follow a 21 year old woman around all day? I feel pretty shitty that her life has turned into this because of me. She doesn't have anywhere she can escape to. Maybe the interview tomorrow will quench their thirst and when the wedding is over they will go away. As soon as they see the SUV they come running up to us. Note to self: tell Taylor to shop around for a new line of cars. They know that Ana is either leaving or I have arrived when they see the SUV's and they are in a feeding frenzy. Taylor has sent Sawyer off to work on a little surprise that I have for Ana tonight so he isn't here to chase them away.

When Taylor and I enter SIP all the employees stop what they are doing and stare at us. Yea, get use to it. I'm your new boss and we will be chatting real soon. I don't like the working environment around here. It's too casual. The only person dressed professionally is Ana and I need to make some changes. Ana comes out of her office and everyone is still staring instead of working. I look around and give everyone my cold, fuck you stare. They look nervous and they should be. As soon as we get back from the honeymoon, I need to put some time into reorganizing this place.

We finally make it to the car, but not before Taylor has elbowed a few paparazzi and pushed one out of the way. I almost knocked one guy on his ass for bumping into Ana. I hate these idiots.

"So you ready to do some shopping." I ask Ana.

"I guess so, you know I really don't enjoy shopping much. Maybe it's because I could never afford it. I can't believe you are taking the afternoon off to go shopping with me, for women's clothes." Ana still can't understand why I want to do this with her. I love being with her every minute. I went shopping a few times with Leila and I think with one other sub, but we separated when we entered the store. I went to the men's department and left them with Caroline. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I have used Caroline to pick things out for my mom and sister and I think Ana will like her. It's a shame we won't be using her after today. I plan on purchasing a lot of clothes for Ana on our honeymoon, and what we don't get there, we will be flying to Beverly Hills to purchase going forward.

Caroline Acton greets us at the main entrance and I reach out to shake her hand, but she pulls me in for a hug. She is a very attractive woman, about 45 and I'm sure Ana will quiz me about her later. I have never even thought about touching Caroline although she hinted a few times that she wouldn't mind getting to know me better. I introduce them, and thankfully Caroline's professional and pleasant personality wins Ana over. We are headed to the escalator when Lloyd Miller comes charging at us. He shakes my and gives Ana a kiss on the cheek. Fuck you Miller. You have met Ana one time so you don't get to kiss her on the cheek, you fucking suck up. I am pretty aloof to him and I think everyone can feel the chill around us. I don't care. I motion for the ladies to go ahead on the escalator and leave Lloyd to figure out his next move.

Caroline has a room full of clothes that she has selected for our honeymoon as well as other business attire that I asked her to pull out for Ana's working wardrobe. Ana looks at me and shakes her head.

"Well, this selection gives me no clue where we are going for our honeymoon. There is everything here from bathing suits to sweaters and jackets. So are we going somewhere that is warm by day and cool in the evenings?" I raise my eyebrows and just smile. This is driving her crazy.

Two hours later Ana has her pile of clothes selected. The only thing that catches my eye is the stack of neatly folded lacey lingerie from La Perla. I feel my dick twitch when I see it and Caroline is helping a clerk fold each delicate little scrap of lace into tissue. Ana looks at me and blushes. God, she is beautiful. I reach over and push her hair back and bring her closer. I kiss her dainty little ear and whisper that maybe we should just buy all lingerie for the trip. I notice a box with 30 pairs on thong panties and I look at Ana.

"Well, you always rip them off of me treating them like their disposables, so I thought I better stock up," she whispers in my ear.

"Ah, good point." I am glad she is thinking ahead.

After what seems like a ridiculously long time to fold and wrap clothes in tissue and put them in a bag, I tell Caroline to give me the bill. She looks up at me and seems confused. Obviously Lloyd has told her to comp the purchases. I have given this more thought. I don't want anything given to me. I never have. I am paying for this and then not looking back. They fucked up, I won't be back. I can tell from looking at what Ana has selected that today's bill will be sizable. So, this will serve as a reminder of what they are about to lose. I pull my black Amex out and tell Caroline to charge today's purchases and then to close my account. She looks like she is about to faint. I hand her a business card and on the back I have written, "_Let me know if you want to move on, I am sure I can back you_ in _your own business_." She nods and tucks it into her pocket. I quickly glance at today's bill. The lingerie from La Perla, swimwear from Tory Burch and Burberry, dresses from Shoshana and Naeem Khan,Valentino and Herve Leger, handbags and shoes from Manolo Blahnik, Prada and Louboutin, shorts, slacks and shirts from Kay Unger and Cut25, Valentino and Tom Ford. I imagine most guys would flip out to see a bill for $104,000 in one day. I am ecstatic. I want Ana to spend my money. I couldn't be happier. I sign the receipt and then ask Ana if she would show me the dresses that our moms selected for the wedding. Taylor leaves on one of several trips to take the clothes out to the SUV.

We head over to the bridal department. "Why do you want to see their dresses?" Ana seems surprised but takes me there anyway. I tell her she is going to help me pick out a surprise for both of our mom's and I wanted to see the dresses first. Of course, it is my opportunity to meet Beatrice. She comes from the back room and looks stunned and nervous to see us.

"Miss Steele, lovely to see you. I wasn't expecting you today," Beatrice warmly shakes Ana's hand. Ana introduces us and Beatrice looks uncomfortable. "May I speak freely Mr. Grey?" She looks at Ana and I nod. "Well, I imagine Mr. Grey you're not one of my fans. I can't apologize enough for my indiscretion with your mother. It was totally inappropriate and I don't know why I would do such a thing. My children tell me that as I age I have lost my ability to filter inappropriate comments. I don't imagine that is much of an excuse. Good thing I will be retiring next year on my 70th birthday." Wow, she looks good for 70. And now I feel like a perfect spoiled fuck. My grandmother does the same thing, and I never get pissed at her. Yes, Beatrice messed up. But maybe I should applaud Lloyd for not firing her. He has kept her around and my impression of her is more than favorable. I wasn't expecting that.

"It's forgotten Beatrice. Would you mind showing me the dresses that our mothers purchased for the wedding?" She smiles at me with the warmest eyes and looks relieved. I feel uncomfortable. Enough warm and fuzzy, just get the fucking dresses. I turn away. While she is getting the dresses, Ana reaches up on her tip toes and kisses me. "What?" I look at her like I am pissed, but she knows better.

"You're turning into a softy Grey. I love that you were so sweet to her. Thank you."

I huff. "I wasn't sweet and I am anything but a softy. It's over that's all. Let's not talk about it again." Yea right. I don't even believe it. I probably will shop here again, but I will let them squirm a bit longer.

We leave Neiman's and head to Cartier for our wedding bands. She has never been in Cartier before and I think she is surprised to see the armed guards. We have an appointment with Fredrick LaGrange, the French jeweler I have been working with for several years. He greets us and kisses Ana's hand looking at the ring he helped me to design.

"You like mademoiselle?" Ana tells him she likes it very much. He takes us to a private area and after a bit more small talk he brings out wedding bands for Ana to try on. I know Ana is worried about people thinking she is after my money. She was quiet on the way over after our shopping spree so she only picks up the plain rings telling me they are her style. But, I see a classic band that is simple but fitting of my future wife. It has diamonds in full circle on the band. I think that is it is her style, but she is worried about the cost. I would pick out something bigger if it was up to me, but sometimes I see her hiding her diamond, feeling like it is almost too big. I pick up the classic ring and put it on the end of my pinky finger.

"Do you like this Ana?" She has a shy smile and she says that she does but…I interrupt her. "Hey, please pick what you like and don't think about anything else." I wish all those fuckers out there that say shit about her being after my money could see how she really feels. She pulls it from the end of my finger and slips it on her hand easily. I take her engagement ring and put it on her small little finger and the rings look great together. It's only $19K. I was expecting to spend a lot more.

"C'est magnifique!" Frederick knows this is the one as well. I ask him in French if this ring can be engraved and he assures me it can. I tell him that I will call him with the inscription. Ana gives me a tender sweet kiss and tells me thank you.

"You're not paying for your band Christian. Please." I agree to let her purchase my ring. I try on several different rings and as I have never worn a ring it feels strange. I have pretty large hands and the thinner rings look rather ridiculous on my hand. The ring I like is too thin so Fredrick tells us he can manage to have the band come in a wider style. It's platinum with a fine thin line in the middle. I like it and Ana agrees. I can see she wants to know how much it will cost. The prices are not on the rings. Frederick told me in French what her ring cost, even though he knows I don't care. She tells me to walk away so I won't hear how much it cost. She has to know I can look at her bank balance and figure it out. She hands him her credit card. Not the one I gave her, so I am trying to remember if she even has enough credit on that card. I don't want her embarrassed. But evidently it is okay as it goes through.

I ask Ana to help me pick something out as a gift for her mother that she can wear with her dress at the wedding. She of course tells me I don't have to do this and that her mom hardly has any decent jewelry. Hearing that makes me want to do something for her even more. But Ana convinces me that her mom will never have any opportunities to wear expensive jewelry in the future. I want to tell her that even her mom is about to enter a new world. I can't have my mother-in-law needing for anything. But I decide to let Ana and her mom get use to this new life. She thinks her mom would really like a new watch.

"Christian, these watches are all so beautiful and quite expensive but I am afraid my mom will lose it, you know how ditzy she can be."

"Ana, I am sure when she has something of value she will treat it with care. Will you just let me do this?" She is starting to piss me off. We select a watch and I tell Frederick to inscribe "With all of our love, Anastasia and Christian." I know her mom likes her full name as do I. Again, Ana reaches over and kisses me.

I want to buy my mom something really special. She has a lot of jewelry from my dad and I know she doesn't need much. So I want her to know that this is about my never telling her how much she means to me. Without her love, I wouldn't have found Ana. Damn this wedding stuff is turning me into a complete sap. I tell Frederick what I want and he tells me there is a piece in France that he will have sent over immediately for me to look at. I arrange to come back next week to see this item. We were going to buy gifts for Elliot, Kate and Mia for being in the wedding, but I tell Ana we should wait to see how this whole bachelor/bachelorette party plays out. We both laugh, but I don't think either of us is feeling very good about this weekend. Actually it's because it is running late and I have other plans for this evening.

We finally leave Cartier and head home which is right down the street. I tell Ana to change her clothes as fast as she can as we are going out. It's already 5:30 so we can't drag our feet. I tell her to wear jeans and a sweatshirt. It's pretty cool outside for July and it's been raining heavily off and on for the last few days. Fortunately, it isn't raining right now and I won't have to cancel my surprise for Ana.

We jump in the R8 with Sawyer and Reynolds following us. She wants to know where we are going and I start laughing at her. "Ana, it's a good thing you never pay attention to where we are going when we go anywhere. It makes surprising you so easy. You don't recognize where we are headed?" She looks around, turns around several times and giggles.

"No idea, should I?"

**Ana's POV**

We pull into the long drive of what will be our new home before it registers. I never claimed to be good with directions.

"So, why are we here Mr. Grey?"

"Because I wanted to do something special with you and for you, you know before it gets all crazy with the wedding and stuff. I doubt we will get out here before the wedding so I thought we could look at everything now and then when we get back from the honeymoon it will be fun to see what changes have been made. So, tonight is just a quiet night for you and me. In fact, leave your cell in the car." He reaches over and kisses me softly and has that shy smile on his face. He actually leaves his cell too which really surprises me.

"Whatever is on your lips taste good, although your lips always taste good," Christian tells me.

Now it is my turn to have a shy smile. "Berry Passion." I tell him.

"I am berry passionate about you too." I roll my eyes at him and he comes around to open my door. I see that the Grey Construction trailer and port –a-johns have been delivered, but otherwise the house looks the same. "Have they done anything to the house yet?" Christian tells me that because of the weather this week Elliot hasn't been able to start.

Christian takes my hand and leads me up to the front door and unlocks it. I didn't realize that he had the keys. He tells me that when we come back from the wedding that he will be changing the deed for the house to my name. However at closing, I didn't have $12 million in my bank account, so I would not have been approved to purchase the house. He said his attorneys have said it was best to wait to add me to the house until after we are married. I guess it will mean a better tax break. I am glad he understands all of this.

He opens the door and stands back to let me enter first. The house feels a bit damp at the entrance. But I instantly feel at home. I smile at Christian and he looks excited too. As we pass through the house I see that someone has lit the fireplace and in front of it is a big soft makeshift bed with pillows and a down comforter. Well, I guess I know what we are doing later. There is a vase with wild flowers placed on the fireplace and candles that have been lit, although it isn't dark yet. There is no furniture in the house. He takes my hand and leads me to what will be our formal dining room and there is one small round table that has been covered with a tablecloth, place setting for two, wine glasses and a single flower in the center. I look at him confused.

"What is all this? Is there even any electricity in here?" I know there isn't because Elliot told Christian last night he needed to set up the utilities so they had power to get in and do the work.

"No, but who needs it. It's all candlelight tonight. I asked Lisa Dupar to prepare our wedding dinner for us tonight, so somewhere around here there is suppose to be a warmer with everything in it. I will be your waiter tonight Mademoiselle." Christian bows and I laugh.

"Christian, this is wonderful. Very hearts and flowers. I love it. Thank you." I give him a kiss, and to my surprise he doesn't let it linger.

"Come on, the sun will be setting soon. We need to go out and watch what will be the first of many sunsets we will get to see in our new home." He leads me to the deck outside through the large French doors. I had forgotten how big this house is and I can't remember where anything is located. Christian acts like he has been living here for years. He has a much better memory than me.

We walk on to the large deck that we will re re-building, although we haven't met with the architect yet to decide what we want. There are two wooden chaise lounges with big thick turquoise cushions on them. In between them is an ice bucket with a bottle of Bollinger chilling and two champagne glasses.

"You've thought of everything. Where did the chaise lounges come from?" I ask him.

He tells me he had them delivered and if we like them we will order more, if not we can send them back. He opens the Champagne and pours us each a glass while I take a seat on the chaise. He sits behind me and pulls me back against him and holds up his glass. "To our future. I am counting the minutes until you are my wife. I Love you Ana." We clink glasses and then I lay back against him and we watch the sun setting over the sound. How did I get so lucky?

After we have been outside for about thirty minutes and the sun has set, it starts to rain again and we rush inside. Christian tells me to sit at the table and he brings course after course, in true waiter fashion serving me the various dishes that have been selected for the wedding. We enjoy a great bottle of Chassagne Montrachet, which Christian informs me is his favorite white wine, and after we are both full he leads me into the dimly lit living room in front of the fireplace.

"Here this is for you baby. I had someone make it for you," Christian smiles. He hands me something wrapped in fine pale pink tissue with a crude bow that he informs me he tied himself. I unwrap the package to find a box about eight inches wide and three inches tall. It is made of pale blue driftwood, similar to the furniture in our bedroom. Christian knows I love the soft wood that he selected for his furniture as I am always commenting on it. The box looks simple enough but it is stunningly beautiful and extraordinarily smooth. I rub my hands across the top. I look at him and he tells me to open it. I smile as I read the inscription under the lid:

_Anastasia _

_Raising the Ordinary to the Extraordinary_

_The words that stole my heart_

_I Will Love You Forever_

_Christian_

The first real sentence I ever said to him. That he remembers this is everything to me.

"I remembered when you said that and thinking, you could have been describing yourself. You totally took my breath away. I never stopped thinking about you from that moment on. Turn it over." Christian waits for me to turn the box over and I see that it has a wind up key on the bottom. He smiles his shy smile and shrugs. "I hope you don't think this is too corny. But this song also says how I felt when we first met. So I asked the artist to turn it into music box. Again he shrugs and he looks quite shy. I wind up the key and listen as "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" plays a perfect melody.

"Thank you. This is perfect Christian. I will treasure this beyond any other gift you could ever give me." I can barely speak I am so overwhelmed. He tells me he has one more gift for me. "Goodness Christian, are these bad boy gifts from this past weekend. You don't need to do this." I smile at him as I wipe away a tear. Could he be any more romantic?

He laughs. "Well I hadn't thought of it that way. But, maybe. No, actually, the music box was started right after my birthday. The artist just finished it and I was excited to give it to you. I talked to Mrs. Kavenagh about your dress- don't worry she wouldn't tell me anything about it and I didn't ask, I want to be surprised. But I wanted to know if this gift would be appropriate. I sent her a photo and she assured me it would be perfect. If you don't like it then you don't have to wear it."

I place my fingers over his lips. "Stop. It's from you. I will love it."

Christian hands me a box from Mikimoto of Beverly Hills. "Did you go there?" he shakes his head yes. "When?"

"While you thought I was being a complete jerk Friday, and I pretty much was, I took the company jet over to LA to pick this up for you. So that is why you didn't hear from me all day. I was pouting, but busy shopping for the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiles at me and looks like such a little boy. "Open it."

I open the box and look at a beautiful strand of Akoya pearls set with diamond rondels throughout and a matching pair of delicate small pearl earrings. It is exquisite. I look up at Christian and I gasp.

"Exquisite like you Ana. I hope you like them."

I put them down and reach over to him and kiss him while whispering. "You are my world Christian. I don't need all these beautiful gifts. I just need you. But thank you so much. I love them." We kiss each other softly for a few minutes before I lead him to the floor where someone has gone to some trouble to make a comfortable pallet for us to lay on.

"Will you make love to me in our new home Christian?" I sit down and pull him towards me. We lay back and he kisses me softly and moves his hands under my sweatshirt finding my bare breast. He sucks in some air.

"No bra Miss Steele. I like that." He pulls my sweatshirt over my head and I shiver from the dampness in the room. He throws a few logs on the fire and takes off his sweater and jeans.

"No boxers, Mr. Grey. I like that." I whisper. I guess we both came prepared for easy access. We both tug at my jeans and soon we are both lying naked. Christian lifts the large down comforter and we both scoot underneath it. He pulls be towards him as he lays back and rubs his hand up and down my back while we listen to the fire crackling.

"Thank you for today Christian. Not just the gifts and clothes. But arranging for this wonderful evening. I will never forget this." Neither of us has brought up the pending bachelor /bachelorette parties. I think we both have a sense of dread about them and we don't want to fight about it especially tonight.

"The thing that I treasure more than anything today is what you inscribed on the music box. That you will love me forever. It means everything to me knowing I can't lose you."

He rolls over and looks down at me. He snorts. "I don't deserve you Ana. I know that. You will never ever lose me. I love you more than I ever knew it was possible to love anyone."

I close my eyes as he begins kissing and worshipping my body.

"So beautiful." He whispers in my ear as his palm and fingers need my breast tenderly. He sucks on each breast softly and then moves down kissing my navel. He gently touches my sex. "You're so wet Ana." He moves over so that he is on top of me and I feel his erection right at the apex of my legs. I want him to enter me but he reaches down and gently rubs his palm against me and stokes his fingers so they barely touch me. I lift my hips letting him know that I want him and reach down and gently touch his tip and feel the beads of his semen. A rub the moisture and he gasp. He kisses me softly on my lips and reaches down to bring my one leg up around his waist and very slowly he enters me as he reaches around and lifts by bottom so that we are as closely connected as possible. At first we move slowly and kiss in between each stroke. Then as I feel my insides ignite and know that I am about to come, he starts moving faster and faster and pushing into me harder and harder.

'Open your eyes Ana. Look at me. I love you. I love you baby. Love you." And together we come in such passion I can't help but cry. We hold each other tight and I silently pray, "Please god, don't let this be a dream."

.us/collections/bridal/wedding-bands/classic-wedding-bands/n4127500-wedding-band


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Life's Reality**

**Elliott' POV**

**July 14, 2011**

Shit. I need it to quit raining. I just pulled out of one of my projects and sent the crews home again. The ground is too muddy to get anything done. It's the third work day in a row the rain has shut us down. The only thing I can do today is have some of the equipment moved over to Christian's new house, but I am not going to be able to start anything over there yet. I have to finish a few of these other projects first. He will get pissed off, but I can't just drop everything to get his house re-modeled. More like re- built- what a joke. We are basically starting new construction. The frame, beams, roof, interior walls, floors, foundation, all getting a re-do. There is no way I can get this done by Christmas for him.

I love my new truck. It has an extended cab and is fully loaded with a Hemi engine. I am the reason that hands- free was invented in cars. My last truck didn't have it and I refuse to walk around with one of those fucking Bluetooth's hanging out of my ear. So I was always driving, talking on the phone and writing shit down while holding my cell. I was an accident waiting to happen.

My sing along with Brad Paisley's" Mud on the Tires," is interrupted by my cell phone. My screen informs me that it is my grandfather.

"Good morning Gramps. What's happening?"

"Elliot, I need your help. Can you come over right away?" Christ, Gramps sounds terrible. "It's Champ. He can't stand up."

I turn my truck around and head over to my grandparents house. Fuck, I hope this is nothing. That damn dog means everything to them. He is pretty old now; I think they got him when I was about 17. Can that be right? Hell I love Champ. He is the best dog I have ever been around. He was a handsome dog when he was younger. We use to take him fishing with us when Gramps could still go with us. Last year Christian and I picked him up for a day to go hiking thinking he could use a little more exercise than he was use to getting, but the dog just got too tired, so we brought him home. We have all worried that when Champ finally goes, it could literally kill my grandparents. I have a bad feeling about this. I know it makes no sense but I have this nagging feeling that if something bad happens to Champ then it will spiral and have a serious impact on my grandparent's health. Come on Elliot, pull it together. This is an old dog here not a person. This is just as reminder that life is never fucking easy.

Kate and I have been getting along much better since our talk the other night. My jaw is feeling better from where Christian popped me one. We have managed to derail him over this fucking party shit. Kate is determined to pull this off but I am pretty sure at the 11th hour, Christian will find a way to out maneuver us.

I pull into my grandparent's driveway and before going in the house I remove my construction boots. My grandmother will have my ass if I get mud through the house. I knock once and open the door. It's not locked. I don't know how many times Christian with his security concerns has gotten on them about leaving the front door unlocked. I walk to the back of the house and see my Grandfather sitting on the floor, with Champ's head lying in his lap. My grandmother is sitting behind him on the couch and she is hunched over, her hair on end still in her robe. She is usually put together and it bothers me to see her so disheveled.

I squat down next to Gramps and reach over to rub Champ's ears. I realize that this is the first time since Champ became a member of the family that he didn't greet me at the door. He usually greets me with his tail wagging.

"Hey Champ, buddy what's going on?" His dark eyes move slowly and he looks at me. It seems like he is barely breathing. "What happened Gramps?"

"I don't know. All week he has been moving a bit slower. Yesterday he didn't eat anything, and he fell when I let him out last night. I had to push him in the house. You know I am not strong like I use to be." My grandfather seems embarrassed. "So this morning when we got up, I just found him lying here. I opened the back door to let him out, and he tried to get up, but he couldn't do it." My grandmother starts to cry. This is not good.

"Do you want me to take him to the vet? What do you want Gramps?" Gramps looks over at my grandmother and she nods her head. "It's time son. We don't want him to suffer." Is this what I get to look forward to as the oldest grandson and son? Fuck my heart is breaking here. I nod. "Hang on Gramps. Let me make a few calls" I go into the kitchen. I am not sure I can do this alone. This is why people shouldn't get fucking dogs. It is too unbearable when they fucking get old and die.

I send Christian a text. "_Hey, I need you over here at Gramps and Grams house ASAP."_

My phone rings instantly. Man I wish he would just show up. I feel like I have a something stuck in by throat. I can't speak. "What's wrong Elliot?" I can hear the panic in Christian's voice.

"It's Champ. I am going to have to take him and have him put down. Can you help me get him in the car and then stay with Gramps and Grams while I get it done?" Christian tells me he will be here in about 30 minutes. I go back in and sit on the floor next to Gramps and pet Champ until Christian arrives.

Christian makes good time as he walks in the door about 20 minutes later. I am struck by how different we look. He is in his CEO gear, expensive suit, tie and shiny black shoes. I am in ripped up jeans, a light blue t-shirt with Grey Construction, a long sleeve thermal shirt under it and white athletic socks. I haven't shaved in a few days and he comes in smelling like a fucking flower bed.

He bends down and gives my Grandmother a kiss and then kneels on one knee in front of Champ and Gramps. He pets Champ as he talks to him, 'Hey, Champ. Not doing so well huh? Have you called the vet? Maybe there is something he can do?" Typical Christian. He always wants to fix everything. This is one time I wish he could. I tell him what Gramps told me about Champ's gradual decline through this morning, and Christian just nods. "Well, let's call the vet and let them know your coming so they can get prepared."

I get up and go in the kitchen. I am the one that always takes Champ to the vet ever since Gramps quit driving. I know the vet's number is on a refrigerator magnet. I get the number, call and let them know I am coming in, and what probably will need to happen. They are expecting us.

I take a breath. I fucking hate this.

"Okay Christian, if you can pick him up, I will go out and get my boots back on, and get the truck door open. I will take him from you when we get outside, it's raining pretty hard." I nod at Gramps so he knows it's time.

Christian removes his suit jacket and very gently reaches under Champ and stands up with him. The dog is limp, and he weighs about 80 pounds. Christian tries to stand without losing his balance. After I am sure he has a good hold of him, I reach down and help my Grandfather get up. I am pretty sure he was going to have a hard time getting up from the floor. I know he is embarrassed again by his weakness. No one is talking.

I walk over to my grandmother. "Grams, you want to come over and say goodbye to Champ?" She nods and I take her hand and gently pull her off the couch. I bring her over to Champ and she lays her head softly on Champs forehead. "Don't worry old boy, you won't be alone for long," she whispers. I look at Christian and he has his head back and has closed his eyes. I hear him very softly say, "No." We both realize what she is saying to him. I can't prolong this any longer. Gramps rub Champs tail, pats my back, nods and leaves the room.

I walk out the door, put on my boots and open the truck door and move some of my crap off of the passenger seat. Taylor shows up from the SUV to see how he can help. We talk about whether we should put Champ in the back seat, but, I want to pet him while we drive to the vet, so having him next to me is best. Christian comes outside with Champs in his arm. Taylor tries to take Champ from Christian but he just keeps walking. "You want me to take him from you bro. It's pouring out here." He shakes me off and lies Champ in the passenger seat gently, positioning the dog so he can be more comfortable.

"I'll stay here. Call me when …well you know, it's over. You want Taylor to go with you?"

"No, I got this." I tell him. He nods and heads back in the house shutting the door behind him.

**Christian's POV **

I almost wish I was Elliott right now. Coming back into the house and seeing my grandfather rubbing my grandmothers back as he walks her down the hall is tearing my heart out. Gramps is trying to explain to my Grandmother why Elliot just left with Champ and it's obvious that she is confused by what is happening. I walk away and look out at the back yard from the family room. I can't get over what my grandmother said when she was saying good bye to Champ. She was conceding that she didn't have much time left. I feel terrible about the dog. He was good companion for my grandparents. But he was old, and he needed to go peacefully. What broke me down was the pain in Grams face. That she has accepted this is to be her fate. I am not ready to give either of my grandparents up. I need to find a way to give them both something to look forward to and live for. I wonder if I should get them another dog. No, it's too soon. Maybe we can get them more involved in the wedding. They are suppose to be going wherever the hell we are going for this bachelor/bachelorette party shit, maybe that will take their mind off Champ. I really don't know what to do.

I wonder if Elliot called my Mom. Then I remember that Ana will be headed to the office soon for the People interview. I call Andrea and tell her to have Sam reschedule. I text Taylor and tell him to let Sawyer know there is a change in plans. I call Ana, but she doesn't pick up her phone. I really don't want to tell her about Champ, my sweet girl would drop everything and come here or cry so hard she wouldn't be able to get through the rest of the day. My sense is that if Elliot has called Kate, she would be telling him to pull himself together, not understanding how we could all mourn over this fucking dog. Poor Champ. I can't help but think this is life's little reminder that I can't control everything. Because if I could, I would do whatever I could to keep my grandparents from getting older and turn Champ into a spry little puppy again.

I walk into the kitchen and look into the refrigerator. I think my grandparents should have some lunch, but who am I fucking kidding, I can't cook. How pathetic am I. I don't even know where to start. I call my mom.

"Hi Christian. Are you getting ready to be interviewed by People?" My mom sounds excited.

"No, listen, I am and Gramps and Grams house. Have you heard from Elliot?

"No, Christian what has happened. Oh god is it my mother?"

"No, no they are both okay. It's Champ. Elliot had to take him to the vet and have him put down. It's really broken both their hearts and I know he was just a dog and all, but they are taking it really hard. Not sure what I should do here?" I am so out of my league. I wonder if before Ana came into my life if I would be this torn up over a damn dog. "You know Mom, let me call Mia. Maybe she can come over and sit with Grams and pick us up something to eat."

"Oh Christian, your both such wonderful grandsons. I can't thank you both enough for handling this. Just being there with them is enough. Grandma has to take her medication with food, she needs to eat, so yes call your sister. Just stay with them. What is Elliot going to do with Champ – I mean his remains?"

"I have no idea, Mom. I will find out. Will you be able to come over soon?"

"Yes, I will try to get out of here by four and come straight over. Thank you Christian."

I text Mia. "_Hey can you come over to Gramps and Grams? I am here Elliot just took Champs to be put down."_

My cell rings. "What does that mean Christian? What does put down mean?" I explain it to her. "Oh, poor Champ. I feel so bad for them. Yes I will leave right now." I look at my watch. "Mia, will you pick up some lunch. I don't know how to cook anything and Grams needs to eat."

Elliot has been gone about an hour. I walk into the kitchen and find Gramps sitting at his kitchen table. He told me Grams has gone to lie down. My phone vibrates. It's from Elliot.

_Ask Gramps what he wants me to do with Champ? _

"Gramps, have you thought about what you would like to do with Champ? I mean do you want him buried in the back yard or cremated? "

Gramps looks out his window to the back yard. "If Elliot can bring him home, I think your Grandmother would like to have him buried in the back yard." I pass the message on to Elliot.

I sit down across from him. This feels strange. Usually Gramps and I just start talking about everything and anything. We remain quiet for about five minutes. "You know Christian I will miss that old dog. He was a good companion. When I retired and we brought Champ home, he was good for me. I never wanted to retire. But I promised your grandmother and your mother that when I hit 70 I would retire. And when I didn't they both were upset with me. I told your grandmother that we would see the world when I retired. Well I broke my promise to her and that caused some problems. So, I retired and you know when we weren't traveling, I just couldn't figure out what the hell to do with myself. I was never meant to retire. But Champ took the monotony out of retirement. He always looked at me like he actually knew what I was talking about." Gramps gets up and pours us each a cup of coffee. "And you know he was protective right until the end. Just the other day, your grandmother forgot to turn the stove off and had a pan on the burner. I was outside putting some bird feed out and Champ came out and barked. I thought he was barking at the damn birds. He hated those birds. But he nudged me and then went back inside and barked again. So I followed him and sure enough there was smoke everywhere."

I am starting to realize that the situation around here is probably worse than any of us knew. "Gramps, how bad is it?"

Gramps takes a deep breath. "Well, this doesn't go anywhere else Christian. I don't want your Mom distracted with this. I plan to talk to her after the wedding. She is in her glory about you and Ana, so let's sit on this for a bit." He looks for my reassurance. He knows I would never betray him, but is this something I should keep from my mom. I nod, what is two more weeks. "She's starting to get more and more confused. She will be fine for several days and then she will have a whole day or two where she is actually getting hard to manage. I don't want her cooking just for the reason I told you about. I don't feel good leaving her alone anymore. She puts her things away in strange places and then accuses Adele of stealing them." Adele has been cleaning their house, doing their laundry and shopping for them for ten years. "Last week she accused Adele of stealing her wallet, and I found it in the bread box. Thank goodness Adele sees what is happening and doesn't hold it against her. Some day's she won't even get out of her robe and you know your grandmother always has been rather vain about her appearance. I don't know. Things just seem to be deteriorating pretty quickly. So, I worry about her looking all over the house for Champ, not remembering he isn't with us anymore."

While I don't have a clue what to do about my grandmother, I plan to investigate our options and in the interim, I am hiring someone to cook for them. That isn't even an option. Gramps gets up and pats my shoulder. "I think your sister just pulled in. Jesus Christ, did you call Uncle Mike and your cousins to." Well that makes me feel better, I prefer Gramps challenging me than hearing him be so heartbroken.

Mia arrives with lunch from Panera. I look at her and frown. I don't like their food. "Sorry Christian I couldn't get any of the five stars to cater with such short notice." The one thing about Mia, she can take the quiet out of anything. She came barreling in the house wrapping her arms around Gramps and kissing him several times before wiping her lipstick off his cheek. She opens the shutters in the kitchen putting more light in the room, and pulls a vase out from the cupboard. Taylor comes in the house carrying flowers, and another bag from Panera. Christ I forgot he was even here. I ask him to go back to Escala and pick up a change of clothes for me and tell him to make sure he grabs some lunch first. I see I have several texts from Ana and a missed call.

I wonder into the living room and call Ana. I tell her what is going on and as I expected she starts bawling. She offers to come over, but I tell her I think too many more people might rattle Grams. We talk a little longer and I tell her to call me when she leaves for her hair appointment. "Ana, will you promise me not to do anything to your hair?" I don't know why this is so important to me at a time like this." She asks what I mean. "You know don't color or highlight it or get it cut. Your hair is so beautiful I would be pretty disappointed if you changed it." She promises and I press end, throw my phone on the couch rub my eyes and look around the room.

II see my grandparents wedding picture and get closer. My grandfather was a handsome guy when he was a young. Well he still is for his age. I laugh as I register that I just had a thought fly through my head that my grandmother was hot. I look at the picture closely and wonder if they were as in love as Ana and me. My mind quickly goes into the gutter as I wonder if they had passionate sex and if they needed that connection as much as Ana and I.

"Hard to believe we were so young once huh?" Gramps enters the room. He touches the photo and stares at it. "You know, we were so in love. I still love her so much, that is why it is tearing me to pieces to know I am losing her. She was a beautiful woman Christian. When we first met I was just 21 years old, and I was so jealous. I would see men look at her and instead of being proud that she was mine, I would get so incensed and sulk and want to beat the hell out of anyone that even glanced in her direction. Finally, your grandmother told me to grow up or she was going to break up with me. Oh well that did it. I grew up and manage to hold my temper."

I laugh. "Gramps you know about Shawn don't you?" I am smart enough to know when I am getting sent a message.

He looks me in the eye. "You're better than that Christian. You know you acted like a 16 year old kid at the 4th party. Your brother was worse, and I will be talking to him too. But I understand that feeling that you need to protect what is yours. I was a passionate young man once. You know in my day, we didn't get to sample the product before we got married. Times have changed. But I didn't get to experience the pleasure of your grandmother until our wedding night." He points to the photo. "And oh what a night. I may have forgotten a lot of things over the years, but not the first time I made love to her. It was the most fulfilling moment of my life. Nothing ever compares to that moment when you have made love for the first time to the love of your life. If you treasure the first time you had your Ana, as much as I have treasured being with your grandmother, you'll have a long happy marriage son. When you have a fight, and you will, remember that first time. It will make the tough times easier." He turns to leave the room. "Right now that memory gets me through the pain of losing her a little bit at a time. Come on your sister has lunch on the table. "

The doorbell rings on my way back to the kitchen and it's two of Elliot's crew. He sent them over to dig a hole in the back yard. I walk around the back with them to the large wooded lot. I see the dog house that Elliot built him years ago. Damn dog never used it, so I am thinking he won't like that spot. There is a bench under a large tree that Gramps sits on sometimes to read the paper. I remember Champ always lying there in the sun next to his master. I walk over to show them that location and they start digging, so I go inside to get out of the drizzling rain.

Gramps and I sit in silence eating our lunch while Mia and Grams talk about the wedding. I don't think Grams even remembers that Champ was taken to the vet. She doesn't even mention him.

After lunch I call Andrea and tell her to call one of those companies that train service dogs. You know the kind that come already trained, housebroken and protect and guide their master. I tell her to find out what I need to do to get one. "If they tell you that the owner must have a disability or something of that nature – find out how much it would take to circumvent the system. In particular I want a golden retriever." I am sure everyone will tell me this is the wrong thing to do. But, Gramps needs this. I am sure of it.

Around 4:00 Elliot shows up, which is a lot later than I expected him. He comes around the back and opens the sliding door motioning me outside. I see a box that is now lying outside of the freshly dug hole and a wooden cross with Champs name burned on it. He must have had some of his crew build this for Champ. I'm glad I didn't rip him part for taking so long.

Taylor came back about an hour earlier with my jeans, sweatshirt and hiking boots. I sent him back to Grey House to pick up some paperwork that I will need to work on this evening. Gramps tells me that he doesn't want to join us and that he will go outside later.

I help Elliot put the box in the hole. We grab the shovels and cover up the grave. He places the cross and then shakes off some of the dirt from his pants. Neither of us has said anything and we go around front to spray off our boots and then take them off before going back inside.

My mom has arrived and she has noticed that my grandmother is not doing well. It is apparent that Grams has completely forgotten about Champ and is in some other place. I guess that isn't the worse thing. When she comes back to the present, she will surely hurt. So let her go where it isn't quite so painful.

Elliot hasn't said a word since he came back. He takes one bite out of the sandwich Mia saved for him and then puts it back on the plate. He asks me if I am ready to leave as he is giving me a ride home. My grandfather thanks us both repeatedly and walks back into the family room to turn on the television.

It's stopped raining and Mia follows us outside. I give her a hug and thank her for picking up lunch. "You want to come by tomorrow and go out to lunch with me?" She looks surprised.

"I would love to! I was starting to feel like you didn't love me anymore." She pouts. I haven't spent nearly as much time as I use to spend with her since Ana came into my life.

I kiss her on the forehead. "I have been a shitty big brother, but you know I love you. So knock it off." She smiles at me and then looks over at Elliot and frowns. She pulls him over to her and gives him a really big hug.

"You okay Smellie Elli? That had to be really hard what you did today?" To my surprise, Elliot puts his arms around Mia and hugs her really tight and tucks his head down into her shoulder. His shoulders are moving and I hear him sniffing his nose. Mia pushes his hair away and kisses his forehead. He is clearly trying to hide his emotions and I am sure if I wasn't here he would feel more comfortable. After a few minutes Elliot pulls away and nods for me to follow him as he gets in his truck.

On the way home we don't say anything until we pull into Escala. I thank him for the ride and open the door to get out.

"Thanks bro for your help today." Elliot tells me. He still looks like he is barely holding it together. I hope Kate can find her sweet gene tonight and comfort him. I have never had to be there for him, and I think I pretty much sucked at it.

"Why would you thank me? This wasn't just your problem." I tell him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I know. But the whole time I was sitting there with Champ watching him take his last breath all I could think about is your getting married, I am over 30 and Gramps and Grams –man they're just not going to be here that much longer and I hate that the cycle of life has reared its ugly head. It was a reality check of what lies ahead. And the only thing I could think of as I was feeling so shitty was the one thing I know for sure, is that no matter what, I have you and Mia for the next 50 or so years. Mom, Dad, Grams, Gramps you know they are all going to leave us but when they do, I will still have you and Mia if that fucking cycle of life works the way it is suppose to." He wipes the corner of his eye. He reaches over to shake my hand. "Fuck, I think I am going to get my period. Laters."

I watch Elliot pull away and decide no matter how much I hate the fucking bachelor and bachelorette party, I am going to make the best of it and be the man my grandfather expects me to be and the brother that Elliot deserves.

_**I know this was sad, but I'm trying to keep this time before the wedding true to life, and life has a way of throwing us all for a loop when you least expect it. So, I thought I would show how the siblings handle the obvious changes in their lives. It will be a few days before I cover the parties! But I promise they are going to be fun! Thanks for your continued support. **_


	24. Chapter 25

I am having a terrible time loading Chapter 25, so I am going to see if loading it as Chapter 27 works everyone. Sorry about this. And call this Chapter 26


	25. Chapter 26

_**I am sorry everyone about keeping you hanging. I loaded the chapter and then went to bed and woke up this morning to a huge number of messages. I thought Wow- They loved it! …Or hated it. **____** Don't know why it didn't load. I will have Chapter 26 up later tonight**_

**Chapter 25- Nerves**

**Thursday Evening July 14**

**Christian's POV**

After Elliot drops me off I pour a glass of wine and go back to my office. I research about dementia on the internet and within five minutes of reading I become more depressed than I already am. But we have options. I will never be part of any conversation that involves moving my grandparents out of their home. I have heard my Dad go down that road before and I won't allow that. I will hire a fucking army of people to move in and take care of them before I would ever do that. I send Andrea an email to research in home care for people with dementia. Maybe we can start there.

Taylor walks in and asks if I have a few minutes to go over something that came up earlier. He informs me that Sawyer saw Jack Hyde driving behind the SUV on the way to Ana's hair appointment. He wasn't sure what to do with Ana in the car, but he did get the plate number and make of the car. Welsh ran a check on it and the tags are stolen.

"Taylor, if this fucker wasn't up to something, why would he drive around in stolen plates? Next you're going to tell me you can't trace him because of the plate's right?" Taylor sighs and tells me that is correct. "Then from now on have another car- maybe Reynolds, but at least one other security detail to follow Sawyer whenever he has Ana. If it happens again, I want the other car to follow Hyde until he either gets out of the car, or he is remote enough to be run off the road and forced to explain what the fuck he is trying to pull by stalking her wherever she goes. You understand what I mean by forced right?" Taylor snorts and looks at me like I am insulting him. "If Reynolds isn't the guy, then either you do it or find someone that won't wimp out. Tell Sawyer, he doesn't leave her anywhere without security. Maybe add one female security so that she is covered when she is in public restrooms and the like. Are we clear on this?" I have excellent instincts and my instinct is telling me that Hyde is up to something. He was fired and I get he's pissed off but time to move on and go away. I gave him a chance with his past indiscretions, so he should be grateful and get his fucking life together.

I need to ask Taylor something, so when he gets up to leave I tell him to hold up.

"Taylor, I am not going to fight this party anymore. I have fought with my girlfriend, her best friend, my brother and sister. I don't want a party and I want even less for Ana to be out of my site. But Elliot looked me in the eye, after I punched him in the jaw and swore to me that when it was all said and done, I would not be pissed. So I am only going to ask you once, can you assure me that Ana will be in safe hands."

Taylor smiles and looks up at me. "I won't ever say 100% to anything Sir. But, I think you should feel very confident that Miss Steele will be in good hands. She will be safe." I have trusted this man for over four years. I look into his eyes and I believe he believes that he has told me the truth.

I am reviewing the paperwork that Taylor picked up for me. The first set of documents is my attorney's weak attempt to charge Elena with violating the agreement, claiming she violated the confidentiality clause of our agreement by talking to the press. However, as my dad pointed out, we never stipulated that she had to remain confidential about our relationship or history, only the terms of the gifting. I mistakenly trusted her. It won't happen again. But I give my legal team the green light to go after her as it will at least send a warning.

The next stack of paperwork is all the legal documents to add Ana to my businesses, holdings, properties and assets. My personal attorney has just about come unglued by my "cavalier" attitude about adding her to everything I own. He all but came out and said I was thinking with my dick and he couldn't believe I was turning a 21 year old woman worth a thousand dollars into a billionaire over night. I heard some of the same words coming from my dad's mouth, although he was a bit more delicate, because he likes Ana. Either way I need to look through these documents and then convince Ana that this is what I want. My attorney suggests that she not sign anything until after the wedding. I told him I wanted to have her sign them before since I don't want to break away from the reception and have her sign these documents. But, evidently because of the amount of money and assets that Ana immediately will be entitled too, the courts tend to frown upon legal transactions not done to the letter of the law. I need to explain this to her and make sure she understands what she is signing; Ana is a very bright woman so I know she will understand what the documents mean. But I am expecting her to fight my decision to share all my assets equally. Maybe this should wait until next week after this party stuff is over. Besides, tonight I need to talk to her about something that is really weighing on me.

**Ana's POV**

I walk into the apartment and it's quiet. So I know that means Christian is in his office. I have my shoes off because my feet are killing me. I am wearing one of the dresses purchased yesterday at Neiman's and I like the way it fits me and I think I look pretty good in it. I am wearing a Trina Turk tight fitting black and white knit dress with two tone Saint Laurent Shoes. I dressed this morning for the People interview. It took me forever to pick this out, so I may wear it again for the next scheduled interview. Christian left before I woke up this morning and I haven't seen him since he carried me to bed about midnight from the most romantic night of my life. I watch him working at his desk and lean against his office door. Finally he looks up. He stands and walks over to me. He touches my hair and then frowns.

"What have you been doing? You don't look any different." He looks confused.

I roll my eyes at him. Sometimes he is so dense. "I didn't do anything to my hair because the control freak I am about to marry said he would be disappointed if I did. We played with various hairstyles for several hours until we could come up with the style I want." I touch his face. He looks so tired. I reach up and kiss him. "How are you? I am sorry I wasn't there with you today."

He pulls me closer and breathes in as he kisses my head. "Anastasia, holy fuck you look hot in that dress." Christian runs his hand up and down my side. "I am so glad you didn't cut your beautiful hair." He kisses my lips softly. "I missed you today." Christian looks at me with his deep grey eyes and I can tell he is full of thoughts and sadness.

"I imagine today was a tough day for you and Elliot," I pull him to the chair in front of his desk, push him down and then sit on his lap. Christian shares with me how hard it was to see Elliot break down and how Mia was the one that comforted Elliot. He feels guilty that he couldn't reach out to Elliot and then he continues with this whole thing about not having a heart. I put my finger over his lip. "I don't want to hear that anymore Christian. It's just not true." I kiss him so he knows that I am not trying to chastise him but support him.

"Ana, when you think about the first time we made love, what do you think about?" What a strange question. I look at him and I let him know I am confused by the question. "Let me clarify. When you think about the most amazing sex we had, not fucking, but making love, what comes to mind?" I know he is looking for something and I hope I respond in the way that he wants me too.

"Well, I guess I should say I think about the first time we had sex, and I gave up my virginity to you. But that isn't it. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing. You were as gentle as you could be at that time. But I think we both know it was about fucking for you, without scaring me away. But you introduced me to feelings and sensations I didn't know exist. And while looking back it wasn't the best of you, it was pretty special and I will never look back at that first time with regrets." I kiss him and hold his face. I feel like I need to reassure him of this somehow. "But, the first time you gave me your soul and I knew that you loved me from the deepest part of you, and that we would be together forever, not just me feeling it, but you as well, was that night at the Fairmont. The night Leila broke in. You made the most amazing love to me. I melt inside every time I think of that time and I know I will smile the rest of my life when I think about it." Christian looks down and he looks so sad. "What is it Christian?"

"I should have made our first time special. I knew deep inside that I was in love with you, but I fought it and while I wanted it to be great, I couldn't balance it with your being my sub and wanting more. I was wrong Ana. Because our first time should be what you remember like you remember that night at the Fairmont. I am so sorry baby for not loving you that first time like I should have. But I, we, can't go back. So I want us to agree that going forward, our first time was the night at the Fairmont." Christian kisses my neck and holds me tighter. I don't know why this has come up, but I can tell he is very introspective. "It's the moment that grabs me too, from every part of my being. But it should have been like that the first time, and I am sorry I didn't make it more special." He leans his head against mine and I see him wiping a tear away.

"Hey what is this all about Christian? We are okay. I don't have any regrets. Talk to me."

After a long pause, Christian grabs my face firmly and looks deeply into my eyes. "Today Gramps told me that if you can hold on to the memory of the first time you made love to the love of your life, then that memory will get you through the best and worst of everything. I just don't want your memory to be of the night I took your virginity because I want you to remember it differently. I want you to know that I loved you from the moment I saw you and I should have made it better for you."

Oh fifty. Always trying to make our world perfect. I lean my head into his and kiss his eyes, nose and mouth. I can't take his guilt or pain away. But I can let him know I love him. "Christian. You're my every experience, don't you see. You're my first touch, my first pleasure, my first fuck," I say that quietly, "and my first making love. You're my first of every intimate moment of my life. And Christian, you're my only of each of those experiences. There will never be anyone to tarnish that, compare to, or show me any differently. Forever and ever it is just you. Good or bad, beautiful or the rawest purest of sex, it will always just be you for the rest of my life." Christian smiles and thanks me. We have a quiet dinner and then instead of working like we both declared we had to do we make love several times, without words and without explanation.

**Friday July 15, 2012**

**Christian' POV**

All I have thought about today is two weeks from now I will be on my honeymoon. Taylor and Andrea have met with me to update me on the security and details of each location, and I am pleased that they have made arrangements for everything per my request.

Mia meets me at Grey House for lunch and I decide it's time to be fairly candid with her about my concerns about her and Ethan. Actually, this is a conversation that Elliot and I agreed one of us needed to have and since he is dating Ethan's sister, it was decided that I would talk to Mia about what was on our minds. We actually realized at one point that it wasn't our business to talk to Mia about this but then we both said we didn't give a fuck about that. The conversation didn't start out great, but finally she confessed to me that the relationship is not moving quite as fast as she would like.

"Why is that Mia? What do you want to happen with Ethan?"

"I want what you and Ana have? And don't tell me I am too young, Ana is only a year older than I am."

How do I argue that point and how do I tell her that I just don't think Ethan isn't with her for the right reasons. He hardly pays attention to her. "You don't have to answer this Mia, but I am going to ask anyway. Are you sleeping with him?" I am so convinced that if he is sleeping with my sister it is purely for the sex. Elliot feels that way too. Call it guy's intuition. Or call it just being guys. We know how we are but we don't want someone to do that to our sister.

Mia's face gets bright red. She rolls her eyes at me. "I can't believe you ask me that!"

"Well I did. If it makes you feel any better, I will confess that I am sleeping with Ana." I smile at her hoping to break the tension." I am only asking Mia because I don't want you to get hurt."

Mia looks down and twirls the straw in her club soda. "No. I would though if he wanted to. But he always has an excuse. Mostly because I still live with Mom and Dad and he lives with Kate. But she is hardly there." I am not sure how to tell her this might not be a good sign for their relationship but it is a good sign that he respects her enough to not fuck her if he doesn't really feel that way about her. I decide to change the subject.

"So, as your favorite brother and your confidant in life it is your obligation to tell me where you are taking my future wife for her bachelorette party." I give her my full fledge smile hoping to remind her where her loyalties lie.

"Oh stow it Christian. I am your sister, that bullshit smile doesn't work on me." Since that doesn't work we move on to what her plans are moving forward. I want to offer to back her in a restaurant or whatever she wants, but I don't think Mia is ready for that step yet. So as long as my parents are willing to support her, I decide to stay out of it until she comes to me. She knows I will help her in any way she needs. I pay the bill and as we are walking out of the restaurant we see Elena in the corner having lunch. She calls our names and waves us over. We both look at her, but keep walking. "I hate that bitch," Mia declares.

**Carla's POV **

My plane has just landed in Seattle and I am rather nervous. I can't wait to see Ana, but I have only met Christian just one time in Savannah and it was for just a few minutes. I don't know him well, and now that I know more about him, and how well known he is, I am nervous about embarrassing my daughter. I had no idea who he was when she first came home and told me about him. And then when I met him, oh my lord I couldn't believe my eyes. He is a gorgeous young man. So sophisticated and mature. I feel like my current husband Bob and I were the only people in America that didn't know who he was. None of our friends could even believe it when we told them who Ana was engaged to. But with all the news coverage and fascination about Ana in the magazines, they believe me now. It breaks my heart to read what they say about her. She has had to put herself through college as neither Ray nor I had the money to pay her tuition and she is not a gold digger. I will never watch that damn David Letterman again.

Ana was always beautiful but in the past few years she has become breathtaking. I know I am prejudice as her mother, but I can sure see how she was able to catch Christian. She has a gorgeous figure. I don't know where she got those long legs and perky little boobs. She is a bit thin for my liking but she is such a natural beauty. I am so proud of her.

I am very nervous about meeting his parents. Ana seems to be crazy about his mother, which I will admit made me feel a little jealous at first. But I am glad they are getting on so well. I know his parents are very wealthy too, but from I read, my future son-in-law is a self made man. Oh lord, I am nervous about this weekend. I am glad Kate insisted I come for the bachelorette party even though I am worried about making a good impression. It will give me a chance to meet everyone before the wedding.

I stop in the rest room after getting off the plane to make sure I am put together. Ana told me she would be waiting for me along with her security. I have never flown first class before, but Elliot, Christian's brother insisted on it. He talked me into coming and he seems like such a sweetheart. I enjoyed talking to him and Kate. Ana told me Elliot is really different than Christian but that the two boys are very close and they adore their sister. I know Ana is excited about having more family. I can't wait to see them together. Oh gosh, there she is, now I just have to keep the details of the weekend secret from Ana. I am not good at secrets, oh lord I am nervous.

"Hi Mom! I can't believe you are here." Ana throws herself at me. My daughter the celebrity is just the same little girl. She is kissing me and my emotional baby is crying."

"Hi precious girl. Sweetheart why are you crying?" I kiss her and move her hair behind her ear.

"No idea, just so glad you're here." She laughs. "Mom, this is Sawyer, he is my personal security." Oh my. He is awfully cute too. I can't help thinking about that movie _The Bodyguard_. Sawyer shakes my hand and takes my bag. We walk outside and get in a fancy car where there is another driver named Reynolds. Why don't they call these young men by their first names? Ana and I talk non top all the way to Christian's apartment. She never really told me they were living together although I suspected as much. I can't stop looking at her. She has changed so much just since I saw her in May. She is dress to the nines and holy mother of Toledo the ring on her finger is huge. "Anastasia, is that ring real?"

Ana blushes and tries to hide the ring. I know I am being nosy but I can't help but ask her how many carats that rock is. Again she blushes, "Mom!" Okay I know it's an expensive ring, probably cost more than my house. Ana changes the subject and tells me about the house that they are remodeling and some of the wedding details. Then she is excited to tell me that she bought my dress and can't wait for me to see it although it won't be in until I come back next week. I am looking forward to that and I will be flying back in Christian's private plane. Won't that be something? We pull up to a large impressive building and Ana points out all the media in front and tells me they are waiting for her. She looks stressed about it but I just can't get over it. My little girl is so famous. I can tell she isn't comfortable with this sudden change in her life. "We're here." Ana tells me as we pull into an underground garage.

Ana and I hold hands with Sawyer joining us. He calls the elevator and enters some pass code. Ana tells me that they live on the top floor and it has a secure entrance. My goodness Sawyer is a stoic young man. I ask him questions about where he is from and try to get to know a little more about this young man that is with my daughter all day, but he doesn't give away much. The elevator stops and we exit to a private foyer and another man greets us. He nods and Ana introduces us. "Mom this is Jason Taylor. He is Christian's personal security and Sawyer's boss, Taylor this is my Mom Carla Adams." He shakes my hand and he is another stoic good looking guy.

Goodness gracious, I feel like I am in the movies. I know my mouth is hanging open but this is unreal. We pass through the doors and I feel like I have been hit by a cement truck. The place is huge. Ana promises me a tour but then Christian joins us. He looks like a model in his handsome looking suit and good looks. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Carla, it is good to see you again." Why does this young man make me so speechless? He pulls Ana over to him and kisses her rather passionately. "How was your day baby?" He looks at her like he could just gobble her up. He sure is in love with her. That makes me very happy.

I am introduced to Gail, yet another one of Christian's staff, given the tour and then the little firecracker comes running in with Christian's brother another drop dead gorgeous fellow. "Mrs. Adams, so glad you're here." Kate gives me a big hug. "This is my boyfriend and Ana's future brother-in-law Elliot Grey." I put my hand out to shake Elliot's but he gives me a big hug and he is such a warm young man. Much more approachable and less formal than Christian. I notice that Elliot hugs Ana and he and Christian seem warm towards each other as they shake hands and joke back and forth. But, I sure feel the tension between Kate and Christian. I must ask Ana about that. After more small talk, Kate and that darling Elliot take me away to the library and whisper the details for the weekend. Oh my goodness, I feel like in a dream. These people have more money than sense. Well one thing is for sure this is going to be one heck of a weekend!

**Saturday, July 16, 2011 – Part 1**

**Christian's POV**

Ana and I are holding hands and kissing all the way down to the garage and making promises.

From me it was: "Promise me you'll have your phone on." "Promise me you will text me as soon as you know where you are going and where you are." "Promise me you won't drink too much." "Promise me you won't leave your security for even a bathroom break- that is why we hired female security." "Promise me you won't look too sexy." "Promise me you won't dance with anyone."

From Ana: "Promise me if they try and bring in a stripper and make you do stuff with her you won't." "Promise me you won't get pouty and try to have fun." "Promise me you won't fight with your dad." "Promise me you won't worry about me." "Promise me you won't go crazy if they take me somewhere that I can't control." "Promise me we won't fight." "Promise me you will treat Taylor like one of the guys and not an employee."

We are both so worried about this trip and sure it will cause problems that I can't imagine we will have any fun. But interestingly we are worried for such different reasons. Ana only worries about me causing problems with her or my family, my not having fun and making everyone have a miserable time. I am completely distraught with worry about guys hitting on her, shaking off security, drinking too much, and forgetting to text me. Christ, this trip down the elevator feels like one of us is going off to war or something. I need to calm myself down. I have never worried about anyone like I do her. I am glad Ana's mom isn't riding down with us. She went down with Ryan a few minutes ago and is waiting in the SUV.

We exit the elevator and I walk with Ana to the SUV that she is departing in and I pull her in my arms and kiss her like my life depends on it. I don't give a fuck who is watching. Ana murmurs for me to cool it as I grab her ass and rub my hand up and down her side and slightly on her breast. "Christian, seriously, my mom can see you and all the security are watching. Stop!" She says it but she doesn't mean it. I press against her and I can't believe I have an erection. Great, I don't think I can go anywhere for a few minutes now. I push her up against the car door.

"Baby, just remember you are mine okay. Now don't move from the door or your mom who is sitting right behind you will see that I have a hard on and that would be a bit embarrassing." I whisper in her ear. Ana starts giggling. Taylor coughs- which is his way of trying to get my attention. I don't even look over at him standing at the SUV we are taking to wherever the hell we are going. I just keep whispering in Ana's ear and holding her face. "What Taylor." I know what he wants but I let him know that he is pissing me off.

"We are on a schedule sir. I am sorry but we need to get going. I told Elliot I would have you at your destination at 7:00 am, and Miss Steele and Mrs. Adams are running five minutes behind."

I sigh. "I will see you tomorrow baby. I will miss you so much." I give her one more really deep long kiss and she tells me she loves me. I turn around and get in the SUV trying to remember that we are supposed to be having fun. Christ neither of us have a clue as to what is going on. Elliot came over last night and packed my clothes with Gail's help. That alone will be a disaster. He has no taste in clothes and god knows what he has packed for me. I laid into him to at least let me pack my own clothes for fuck sake but no, Kate the drill sergeant doesn't want us to know anything. Kate and Ana's Mom packed for her and it took two hours. I can't even imagine what took so long. Ana didn't care at all that they were packing for her. She doesn't worry about stuff like that so while they were rummaging through our clothes, she told them that we were going for a walk and we snuck up to the playroom for some awesome kinky fuckery. I can't even think about that right now or I will never get this erection tamed down. But it was intense. I think part of the thrill was that we knew her mom, Kate and Elliot were all busy in our room packing for us and at any minute could come looking for us. At one point Ana asked me to gag her because she was afraid they could hear her screaming. But there is no way I could even do that with her now. When we finally went to bed around 11:30 we went at it several more times. You would think we were going to be apart for a year not one day. Neither of us slept much at all.

Taylor pulls into the SEA-TAC private entrance and I see Sawyer, Elliot, my Dad, grandfather, Claude, Mac, Welsh, Ethan, Uncle Mike, where did he come from and John Flynn all standing outside the GEH jet. Should he be here? Well I guess Elliot was trying to select the people he thought I enjoyed being around. So why is Ethan here? Anyway I am relieved to see Gramps. I was worried that he might not want to come with Champ dying. He is the one of the main reasons I am going through with this. I get out of the SUV and I am greeted with whoops and hollers. Oh boy here we go. Grown men acting like frat boys. I shake everyone's hand then Elliot tells me to get on the plane as everyone has loaded their luggage and it is time to go as it is 7:30 am.

"Where the hell are we going Elliot?" I am getting nervous again. "I swear I will knock you out for good this time if this plane lands in Las Vegas."

"I will tell you when we get there. But we have a tee time at 10am." Oh great, golf. He knows I find golf frustrating. This is going to be just fucking great. I turn around and look at the plane full of my family and friends and look at my brother who looks pretty excited and then at Gramps. I put a smile on my face and try to get through the flight. God this is going to be a fucking long 24 hours.

Ninety minutes later the plane starts its descent and I look out the window. Elliot has positioned himself next to my grandfather. Fucking coward knows I won't hit him if he is sitting next to Gramps. He gives me a shit eating grin. I look out the window and I know the terrain. "Seriously, Elliot. You had to do it didn't you? You just had to do it." I look outside and see the familiar sites of Las Vegas. I bite my tongue and wait for our landing.

Five minutes after we land, Stephan pulls around to where private planes disembark. Elliot turns on his phone and checks for messages. He announces we need to sit tight for a few more minutes. Taylor and Elliot open the door and step out and I see them talking to a limo driver. Sawyer joins them and I see from the window four of our advance security talking to them. Four is a bit overkill isn't it? I have a mind to make Elliot pay for all of the staff that has made this trip with us. I know Taylor and Sawyer are off duty for this shindig but they are acting like they are on duty right now. What the hell are we doing just sitting here? I get up and start pacing and roll my eyes.

"Relax Christian." My dad tells me. I didn't talk much on the way over. I listened to everyone else talk and bust my chops about getting married and all the ball and chain jokes. Pretty much all the predicable crap. I sit down and pull my phone out to see if Ana has called or text me yet. She hasn't so I text her.

_Yep, Elliot fucked me over. I will tell you when you call. Please let me know where you are as soon as possible._

Elliot comes back in the plane and tells me to come on out. I take a breath and I exit down the stairs and put my aviators on to shield my eyes from the bright Vegas sun. God damn it is hotter than ten hells here. I see a private plane pulling up without any logo or sign, so I figure it is a private charter. "What are we doing Elliot?" He has a huge grin. My phone vibrates. It's Ana.

_Please don't be mad. But we just landed in Las Vegas._

I look up and walk down the stairs with the biggest smile on my face. I look at Elliot and he winks at me. "Did you think I was going to sit around with your miserable ass face all weekend worrying about what your old lady was doing? But bro, I still own you. You are on my schedule. Are we clear? You have five minutes then we are out of here." I wave him off and I walk over to the stairs and wait for the door to open. Ana comes running down and into my arms wearing a tight little white t-shirt that says_: Bride to Be- The Future Mrs. Grey_. Damn right.


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Someone's Filter Stayed in Seattle **

**Ana's POV**

I couldn't believe it when we landed in Las Vegas. I looked at Kate. "Kate how could you do this? You know how upset Christian was about me coming here, and you promised me we wouldn't do this. He will freak out when he finds out I have come to Las Vegas without him to watch over me." I am beyond nervous to tell him, but I promised him as soon as I knew where I was I would text him.

_Please don't be mad. But we just landed in Las Vegas_

As soon as we got on the plane Kate gave out shirts. My shirt says: Bride to Be - The Future Mrs. Grey. It is white with little pink sequins. It's cute and I am wearing a short Bondi skirt and pink espadrilles. Kate picked out my outfit. She passes out a shirt that says: Mother of the Bride to my mom; Mother of the Groom to Grace; Grandmother of the Groom to Mrs. Trevelyan; Bridesmaid for Mia; The Grooms Everything for Gail which everyone thought was hilarious, BFF's of the Bride for Jenny, Allison and Amanda, Grooms Right Hand Woman for Ros, Right Hand Woman's Woman for Gwen and Hot Maid of Honor for herself. Kate's dad arranged for our charter plane as apparently Christian is headed somewhere on his GEH jet. They purposely had us fly out of different airports so we wouldn't see each other. They have thought of everything!

The flight was fun with everyone talking a mile a minute and laughing. Everyone kept commenting about how Christian probably attached a tracking device to my body and how he must be going crazy by now. I noticed my mom at one point looking worried about something so I left my seat next to Allison and made sure that she was okay. She held my hand and smiled and assured me that she was. She really doesn't know anyone but Kate, but I thought she seemed to be getting along well with Gail. When Grace met her this morning she was so sweet to my mom. She hugged her and told her I had been sent by the angels. So, I don't think my mom should feel like she doesn't fit in. I bought her some outfits for this weekend, even though I had no idea what she would need. I bought her a really pretty cocktail dress and shoes that she should feel good about.

Kate snaps me out of my thoughts. "Steele, look out the window. I lean forward and see a jet next to ours and then see the GEH logo. "Kate, oh my god is that Christian?" I have a huge smile on my face and I unbuckle my seat belt and start jumping up and down. Everyone starts laughing and clapping. Then I see Christian looking very sexy coming down the stairs. He has changed his clothes since we left Escala. Christian has a polo shirt on which I have never seen him wear and I see some guy taking golf clubs out of their plane. I go to the door and wait impatiently for the flight attendant to open the door. I am so excited that Christian is here too.

"Chill Ana, the guys have their own thing going and so do we. You will get to hook up with the mogul for several hours this afternoon and then after 11 tonight when we go clubbing. Otherwise, you're with us." Kate informs me. I don't care, now I know we won't be fighting. Finally the door is opened and I practically run down the stairs and Christian is waiting for me. He picks me up by my waist from the second to the last stair, not even letting me get all the way down. He holds me with his arms around me so my feet are not even touching the ground and we kiss like it's been two years not two hours.

"Well if we have to be in Vegas, at least we are both here. I am so glad to see you baby." Christian whispers in my ear. He puts me down and looks at my shirt. "I like that very much!" he smiles. He looks behind me and sees his grandmother and immediately runs up the stairs to help her down. When they get to the pavement he gives her a hug and he seems so happy. Wow who knew he would be this relieved. A few minutes later both planes are empty and Elliot whistles to get everyone to listen up.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome to what should be a great weekend. This may have been the hardest covert operation to implement in history. Thanks to everyone for helping to keep my pain in the …." He looks at his grandmother.

"Ass, go ahead honey call it like it is." Grandma Trevelyan yells out and everyone laughs.

Elliot continues. "As I was saying, keeping this from my pain in the ass little brother and his gorgeous fiancée has been quite the undertaking. So after a lot of conversations it was decided that the best way to pull this off is to have Ana in the same zip code as Christian. So little bro, I bring you; your woman." He motions to me and everyone laughs. "Kate would you like to hand the ladies their schedule and read it out loud so nervous Nellie hear knows where his fiancée is at all times."

Kate stands on the last step of the plane and everyone looks at her as she reads our Las Vegas Itinerary. "Ladies we are headed to the Wynn Hotel where we will be checking in and then we have a luncheon at 11:30. From 12:30 to 3:00 – oh my god are you ready for this…Steve Wynn has provided complimentary and card blanche spa treatments- mani's, pedi's, massages, wraps, anything you want as a gift to Ana and her entourage, which is us." All the ladies clap and get excited. Does Christian know him? "Then we will have down time at the pool from whenever you are done until 6:00. Then we have a dinner planned at Botero's and the gentleman will be joining us. But we are departing at 8:00 because we have front row seats tonight to see Le Reve- The Dream." Kate is jumping up and down and all the ladies again start clapping. "Thank you once again Mr. Mogul for your contacts. After the show we will meet up with the gentleman and go off clubbing! We have a brunch scheduled for 10:30 am before we fly out and we should be back in Seattle by early afternoon!" While the ladies are all excited, the guys are all looking at each other and grinning. Even Christian is shaking his head.

"Oh my I need to rest up so I can go clubbing," Mrs. Trevelyan announces. One again she has everyone laughing.

"Okay, guy's, aren't you thankful that you aren't a woman. That sounds like a hideous day. And, sorry, but there are no shirts with little sprinkles on them identifying your role here, so don't ask. But we are headed over to one of Vegas top golf courses where they are waiting to host a best ball tournament for us and an awesome barbeque. Then we will return where you will have until 6:00 to hang at the pool or gamble. We will join the ladies for dinner and then Steve Wynn has arranged for us to have a private room for some poker etc." Elliot gets everyone's attention when he says "etc." "When the ladies return from the dream thing that they are going to see, we will be heading out with them for some clubbing. Oldies, Mom and Dad that means you two can go to bed or go out clubbing with us. Up to you. Grams I am counting on you to get your dancing shoes on." Elliot runs over to his grandmother and gives her a hug. She laughs and swats him. She is wearing a large straw hat as it must be 105 degrees of dry desert heat. "We have rooms for everyone at the Wynn. See me or Kate and we will give you your room info. Before we all book out of here, let's get in front of the GEH jet here and take a group photo."

Goodness this is so organized and I am really happy about the way this is turning out. I can tell Christian is relieved, but I note that he is talking to my security. Wonder what that is about. He gets behind me for the group photo and whispers in my ear, "Will you wait for me in our room after your spa day. We should be back from golfing about three or four."

"I don't think we are sharing a room are we?" I am pretty sure we are but I want to tease him.

He snorts. "Be serious. And, please be careful today okay. Even when you walk in the casino, stay close to Ryan and Reynolds. Maybe we can fit in a swim, but I might want to use my free time that Elliot the camp counselor has given us to fuck your brains out. How does that sound?" He is whispering softly so no one hears him and it tickles my ear so I start laughing and of course everyone gives us grief.

"Get a room." Elliot yells out. "Leave her alone for five minutes son," Carrick chastises Christian. "Jeez Christian take a cold shower," Mia yells out. "You need some gym time Grey," Claude shakes his head. Everyone is laughing at us except my mother. I notice she shakes her head and looks upset again.

We have a wonderful lunch and after we have time to check into our rooms. I have a Salon Suite and find flowers and champagne all from Steve Wynn. My room is fabulous and I feel lost in it. Our security brings up my bag and Christian's so I guess that has been decided. I open my door so I can walk down the hall to see my mom, and I am surprised that neither Ryan nor Reynolds are outside my door. I can't imagine that anyone knows me here and I feel a urgent need to find my Mom to see what has been bothering her all morning. I think she is on this floor. What did she tell me again? I should call her. Just as I think about calling her the hotel room door shuts and of course I have left my key, identification and cell phone in the room.

I walk down the hall and realize that this is the first time in several months that I have been alone, really, really alone. And it frightens me. I have become preconditioned to expect the boogey man to jump out at me. I walk down to the room I think my mom was assigned and knock. There isn't any answer, so I step back and try to remember where Kate's or Mia's rooms are. This place is so big with all these different towers and angled hallways. I wonder around for at least 10 minutes and I don't see anyone. I can't even find my way back to my room. Maybe I should head over to the spa. I head to the elevators and several guys come out of their room. They are in their late 20's and dressed for the pool. One of them looks right at my breast and then reads my shirt. He winks at me and says, "Where is Mr. Grey gorgeous?" I try and ignore him. "Holy fuck you're the hottie marrying Christian Grey. I can't believe he is letting you run around Vegas by yourself." He blocks my path. Where is everyone? Don't they notice I am missing? I try and walk around them but the one guy won't move. "What's your hurry beautiful? Why don't you come to the pool with us?"

"No thanks, I need to be somewhere." I look at the room across from the elevator willing someone to come out but no one is around. Then I notice that I must have walked in a complete circle because I am not even in the same wing. Christian's right. I am terrible with directions. I decide I am going to re-trace my steps but the jerks still won't let me pass.

"Are you here for your bachelorette party?" I ignore him and every time I try to move one way he blocks my pass. "You don't recognize me do you future Mrs. Grey?"_ I_ haven't really looked at him and my nerves are getting to me. Where is Ryan or Reynolds? I look up and he does look familiar but I am not good with remembering faces. He looks at me like I should of course know who he is. He grins at me. I notice that he has several tattoos and other than that I have no idea. "This is your last chance to have fun before you are tied down. Come on Mrs. Grey you know who I am don't you? Come to the pool with us."

"Miss Steele." I look up and see Ryan running down the hall. "I got her" he talks into his sleeve. I run at him and I am such a baby I almost start crying. He checks me over and asks if I am okay. Reynolds and Wilson come running down the hall and Ryan tells Wilson to take me to my room. As we walk away I see Ryan and Reynolds confront the three guys that were harassing me.

"Ryan, they didn't hurt me. It's okay."

"Go back to the room with Wilson Miss Steele."

As we head back to the room I ask Wilson "Where is everyone?" He tells me that everyone is in my room waiting and they have been looking for me. He tells me that because my keys, wallet and phone were all left behind there was concern that something had happened to me. Oh shit.

"Please tell me Christian hasn't been called? Please, Please." We enter the room and my mother comes running at me hysterical. "Mom, Mommy I am okay I just got lost." I look at my watch lying on the coffee table. I was gone for 30 minutes.

She is still crying and I look around and see everyone staring at us.

Grace tells everyone they should go to the spa and we can join them when we are ready. Everyone leaves the room quietly. When we are alone, I pull my mom over to the couch in the large living area of the room. "What's wrong Mom. What? Tell me?"

"Baby, this life, all this security, I don't want this life for you. The way all the security were running around and panicked, I thought is this what my baby is going to be up against? I am so afraid someone will hurt you so they can get all of Christian's money. And speaking of the money! My god Ana, do you know what you are getting into? Planes, penthouses, mansions, huge diamond rings and how many cars does he have. Goodness gracious it is gross consumerism. Are you even aware that he is worth billions Ana. You're not even 22 years old yet. And I like Christian but is he smothering you honey? He won't let you out of his sight. I worry that he is obsessed with you. I am worried that this isn't a healthy relationship. I am so worried Ana that you are just enamored with him. You have only known each other such a short time. And, I hear all the comments how he won't leave you alone, you know sexually. That's not funny Ana. You're not his sex slave. Doesn't he respect you? I am sorry but I am just so overwhelmed here." There is a knock on the door. I get up stunned, and open the door. It's Ryan.

"I have Mr. Grey on the phone Miss Steele." Oh just what I don't need. I bet he has been calling and I haven't even had time to check my phone. I take the phone.

"Hi."

"Ana, are you okay? Fuck you were missing forever. What the fuck happened." He is yelling at me.

"I'm fine, I got lost. I accidently got locked out of my room and then couldn't find anyone. But I am fine." I walk into one of the other room of the suite. "Listen, I can't talk, my Mom is having a meltdown."

"Ana, what happened with those guys?"

Oh for Pete's sake, not now. "Nothing. Please can we talk when you get back? I am late for my own bachelorette party and the spa day and my mom is hysterical right now. Please Christian, I am fine. Go back to golfing." We talk a few more minutes and he presses me to tell him what is going on with my mom, but I know he will freak out if I tell him what she is saying. I get him to agree that we will talk later and I give Ryan back his phone along with a dirty look for calling Christian.

I go back into the living area and thankfully my mom has settled down which is good because I am pissed. "Really mom! You decide to freak out at my bachelorette party? I can't believe you. I messed up today. I am safe, trust me. This is the first time in two months I have been alone I always have security with me and I am pretty sure this won't ever happen again. Especially now. Yes Christian is very wealthy and it was hard to get use to, sometimes it still is, but that doesn't make Christian any different than any other man. Yes, he is jealous. Yes he is somewhat of a control freak and yes if Christian had his way, we would have sex every hour. Okay mom is that what you wanted to hear. But, you know what. I love him and I like having sex with him. I am madly in love with him and don't ever say anything bad about him to me ever again."

I am furious. Maybe the sex slave comment was a bit too close to home. But, how dare she pick this weekend to voice her concerns. If she could have broken away from husband number four long enough to come to my graduation or maybe just once make an effort to come see me without someone giving her a ticket, then maybe she would know how much we love each other. She hasn't tried to get to know Christian, she is all nervous around him. If she made more of an attempt, then my new lifestyle wouldn't have been such a shock. She always has to hang up to get back to Bob whenever we talk on the phone and she never has time for me. She hasn't offered to do one thing for the wedding and now she voices her concerns. I am so angry and hurt.

'Mom, I am going to the spa. You can join me or you can go to your room, but I am not missing another minute of my party." I stand up and grab my phone and keys.

Ana, honey. I am sorry please don't be mad at me. But this has just been such a shock. I think any mother would be concerned for their daughter, marrying someone whose extreme wealth impacts your safety. You can't even open your door without being at risk of being kidnapped. I watch TV, I see how they portray you as a gold digger who is bringing nothing to this marriage. Don't you think that bothers me?"

"Mom, Christian and his family don't think I am a gold digger. That is all that matters to me. As for my safety, I am safer than anyone could possibly be, Christian has me followed and tracked and today was just a flipping fluke. I go to the door. "Ryan come in here please." He enters the room. "Where were you, Reynolds, Wilson and Prescott? Why was I alone?"

"I am sorry Miss Steele, Wilson and I were escorting Mr. Grey's grandmother and Mother to their room, Reynolds was escorting Mia Grey and Prescott was clearing the spa. We probably are short a view personnel and so Mr. Grey is sending his security over now. I didn't anticipate your leaving the room so soon and I thought I would have had time. It won't happen again."

"Did Mr. Grey tell you if he was letting you go?"

"No, Miss Steele. Taylor told me. I should have been here."

"This was my fault. I will talk to him. Will you please escort me to the spa? Mom are you coming with me or are you going to your room."

I can tell my mom feels horrible but I don't care. I am pretty angry with her right now. "No, of course honey, I will go with you."

When we get to the spa I look for everyone. Allison and Amanda are getting pedicures and drinking champagne. They had never met Christian before today and they are going crazy when we finally have some time to talk. Amanda is more interested in knowing about Sawyer. I role my eyes at her. But then, I realize I don't really know anything about him. I tell her what she wants to know, and that is – he is single. She high fives Allison.

I find Gail getting a manicure and she is talking to my mom. She smiles at me and I think she might be trying to explain our life to my mom. I hope so. My mom is getting a manicure next. I ask where Grace and Mia are and I am told that Mia is getting a herbal steam bath, Kate is getting a deep tissue massage and Grace and Mrs. Trevelyan are getting facials. Ros and Gwen are getting a couples massage and Jenny and is getting an Oasis body wrap. I definitely need a massage. The receptionist assigned to our party takes me back for a massage and Prescott comes with me. I want to scream, "See Mom. I am safe!" But I don't. I turn to Prescott and tell her to please just check the room and wait outside, I want some privacy. I am taken to a waiting room that looks like paradise in itself. I am given lemon water and a fluffy robe to change into. When I come out I see Kate coming out of her massage.

"Steele, where have you been?" I tell her everything and she takes my hand. "Ana, you shouldn't be so hard on your mom. She was so scared when you were gone. This whole lifestyle takes a lot of getting use to. Let's have fun. Go get your massage. I am going up to the room."

"You're leaving already. Come talk to me while I get my massage." Kate looks like she is hiding something. "I can't really. I have to take care of some details for the dinner. I will meet you in your room later. Does that work?" I nod. Prescott informs me that the room is clear for my massage and that the masseuse has been cleared. The massage was heavenly. I didn't want it to end. When I come out, I am told that I have a pedicure lined up. I want to get back to the room, but I see Grace and Mrs. Trevelyan getting pedicures and enjoying champagne so I decide to join them.

Grace takes my hand. "Sweetie, you know when Christian started making a lot of money everything happened so fast. One minute he was starting to establish himself and the next thing I know he has security guards and more money than one can imagine. It scared me to death. I just didn't understand why he was at risk and why we couldn't have a conversation without someone listening in. Then two years ago he hired security for Mia and me and I just couldn't stand it. But, it gives him peace of mind and so now I just live with the fact that everywhere I go, I will have Thomas with me. Christian has someone checking our cars regularly and patrolling our house, he has patrol and security for Grams and Gramps whenever they go anywhere and Carrick and Elliot have refused security but I found out the other day that Christian has put tracking devices on their cars and Elliot's truck. This all takes so much getting use to. Would you like me to talk to your mom?" I tell her that I think my Mom is having a hard time with everything. The money, the short time we have known each other, and she doesn't really know Christian that well, so I think she is actually intimidated by him. "Well then, you need to make sure they sit next to each other at dinner tonight."

"Excuse me but are you sure you want this color for your toes?" I look down and Mrs. Trevelyan's technician is holding a bottle of neon green toe polish with glitter. Grace looks down and flinches. "Mother, don't you want a soft pink or something I don't know, not so bright. That is what the young girls are wearing."

"Slap it on there sweetie. My daughter is an old fuddy duddy. I am going dancing with my grandsons tonight and I want snappy looking tootsies." Grace closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She smiles at me and doesn't say anything else. Mrs. Trevelyan looks at me and winks.

When I finish it looks like I am the only one left in the spa. I walk back to my room with Ryan and Reynolds. I ask them who the guy at the elevator was and if he was someone famous. They tell me it was one of the guys that was on the reality show The Bachelor who already dumped the girl he picked. I tease them about knowing who the Bachelor even was. Kate and I use to love that show, but then we stopped watching when the guy always picked the bitch.

I open the door to my room and I can't believe my eyes. There are of paper penises and balloons hanging in every room. There is a piñata shaped like a penis with large hanging balls and Christian's photo is hanging everywhere. There is a large cake shaped like a penis on the coffee table. I jump when all the women come out of the bedroom and yell surprise. Kate pops the champagne and Mia hands me a mixed drink and good lord Mrs. Trevelyan is holding a penis lollypop. Grace is smiling but looks embarrassed and everyone is laughing hysterically. Even my mom has lightened up and is laughing. They guide me to a seat in the living room area and tell me it is time for my presents. I slam the mixed drink as I think I am going to need it. Someone has delivered snacks as well and there is music playing.

The first gift I open is from Gail and it is a book called 101 Nights of Great Sex. I must turn bright red, but as I peak into it I am intrigued. The book is filled with sealed envelopes for the man and for the woman. Each week the couple must pick an envelope and do whatever the envelope says to or for their lover. This might be fun. I pass it around and open my gift.

"Gram's quit looking at that and pass it on," I hear Mia screech.

My next gift is from Jenny, Allison and Amanda and it is a gift card to Victoria's secret and some oils and lotions.

Mia hands me a box from Gwen and Ros and as I open it, I must have a shocked look on my face because everyone is laughing. Does Ros know about Christian? I wouldn't think so, but they have given me a set of handcuffs, a flogger, a mask and Ben Wa balls. I have to pretend I don't know what anything in the box is as everyone is screaming, hooting and hollering. Mia takes the balls out of the box. "Where do these go?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Mia where do you think they go?" Grace says.

"Ew, that is crazy. Don't they get stuck up there? How do you get them out? Why do you put them in there?" Mia is holding them in her hand and I am dying of embarrassment as everyone talks about the balls. Mrs. Trevelyan looks at them and then stuns us all, "they are wonderful, they can really heighten ones pleasure."

"Mother! Please." Grace looks shocked. We all are laughing so hard we are crying.

I open a beautiful white gown and robe from Grace. It is very feminine and sexy.

Kate and Mia are slamming the drinks down and getting louder. I open Kate's gift and it is 10 pair of crotch less underwear and two really sexy corsets. Again, my face is beat red and Kate announces, "Oh Steele you said Christian is always ripping your panties off so I thought those would just make it easier." NOOOOOO she didn't just say that in front of our moms. Forget his grandma as I am starting to figure out where Christian gets his kinky side from. But oh my god! Did she really just say that? Of course everyone is laughing but me. But still I am going to kill her.

I open Mia's gift and it is so Mia. She has made me a scrap book full of pictures of Christian from his childhood all the way through adulthood. The last page is a picture of Christian and me at the July 4th party and I am sitting on his lap. I love the book and I almost cry. She blows me a kiss. She really is sweet.

The last gift is from my mom. I open the box and find a garter to wear on my wedding day and a handkerchief. I hold it up. "Read the poem that goes with it Ana, that was the baby bonnet you wore when you were baptized_. _

_I'm just a little hankie_  
_As square as can be_  
_But with a small stitch or two_  
_A bonnet I will be._ _I'll be worn from the hospital_  
_Or on my christening day_  
_And after that be folded_  
_Then carefully put away._ _When on that future wedding day_  
_So we've always been told_  
_The well dressed bride must always_  
_Wear something that is old._ _So what could be more fitting_  
_Then to find little me_  
_And with a few fine stitches snipped_  
_A wedding hankie be._ _And if perchance it's a boy_  
_Someday he'll surely wed_  
_Then his bride can have the hankie_  
_Once worn upon his head_

My mom hands me one more gift. She tells me it is really for Christian. But I should open it. It is a picture of me as a chubby curly haired toddler wearing my mother's heals, long pearls around my neck and completely naked. She has the picture in an 8x10 frame and has painted on the top: Mrs. Christian Grey. Everyone loves it and Kate comments about what a cute baby I was and then suggest I take a similar pose now for Christian and put it in a photo.

"Cut her off. Jeez Kate," I am going to muzzle her. Just then the door opens and in walks Elliot Christian and Taylor from golf. It's only 4:00 so we could still go down to the pool for a quick swim if everyone hurries.

Christian looks around the room and smiles. He looks up at the piñata and shakes his head. He looks around at all the ladies and his face turns slightly red when he sees some of the gifts on the table, particularly the gifts from Gwen and Ros. He comes over to me to give me a kiss and as he is walking over his eyes get huge.

"Jesus Grams, what is that in your hand." Christian asks. Elliot stands next to Christian and looks at his grandmother.

She takes the sucker and as she pops it in her mouth she says, "This is tasty but it doesn't beat Gramps."

"AHHHH, filter Grams, filter. Holy shit! Why do they all keep doing this to me?" Poor Elliot covers his ears and leaves the room.


	27. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Introducing the Real Christian**

**Christian's POV**

Wow that was interesting! I had no idea women could get so rank. Never expected to see our hotel room decorated with paper dicks and the piñata was actually pretty funny. But for Christ sake my grandmother was over the top. Most of the ladies laughed hysterically, but my mom looked mortified. Good! Now she knows how we feel when we have to hear about her and my dad's sexual conquest. Mia almost fainted and Ana tried not to laugh because she knew that comment was way more information than two grandsons wanted to hear. While I was shocked, I did see the humor in what she did. But Elliot was seriously traumatized by Grams comment.

Everyone has cleared out to go to the pool, gamble or rest and Ana is lying on the couch with her feet resting on my legs. She showed me some of her gifts and I am intrigued by the book Gail gave us. Ana was embarrassed by Ros's gift and she asked me if Ros knew about my BDSM history. I told her I didn't think so but a lot of gay couples use toys so I wasn't that surprised.

I loved seeing Ana's naked picture as a toddler. I could totally tell it was her. The huge eyes with the long lashes, curly hair and big smile are the giveaway. I have to laugh though at what a chubby little thing she was. "Damn you had rolls. Shit look at those thighs. Hell you must have weighed then what you do now," I tease her. She kicks my leg. I notice her toes. "Did you get your toes done - a pedicure?" I lift her feet and examine them and then suck on her big toe. I raise my eyebrow at her letting her know that talk time is over. But she isn't buying it. She tells me about my grandmothers toe polish.

"So, tell me about your day?" She is anxious to know what we did and I am equally as anxious to hear about her Mom or preferably get a quick fuck before we have to leave. But I can tell she isn't interested so I tell her that we went to a great golf course and played a eighteen holes of a best ball tournament. Then I had to explain what that was and that Claude and Taylor were partners and they won. Okay, enough information. I don't want to talk. I run my hand up her legs. And lean towards her.

"Tell me more. I want to know what you guys did."She obviously isn't interested in my hard on. I sigh and keep rubbing her legs and tell her about my afternoon, which I will give Elliot credit for. It was really a good time.

After the ninth hole and lunch, Elliot had a "roast" in my honor. It was absolutely hilarious and I don't ever remember laughing that hard. He made some pretty good jabs at me. Christ, it was funnier than hell.

"So, who thought a year ago, hell eight weeks ago that we would be in Las Vegas at Christian's bachelor party? Okay, other than Taylor and Sawyer, who were privy to all his secrets, the rest of us here thought he was playing for the other team." Elliot looks at me. Then he starts laughing, shaking his head as he has a hard time being serious. Finally he pulls himself together. "But what an eight weeks it has been. The first surprise; Christian is straight. As in really straight. And as you all read last week in the _Nooz_ he has nailed half of the woman in Seattle and Casanova never took me with him on any of his hunts. Thanks bro." He stops and flips me off.

Elliot takes a long sip of his beer and gets back into his story telling mode. "So before the Nooz exposed the real Christian, back in May, we are having dinner together in Portland and his cell rings around 11pm. I am expecting his usual banter of 'just fucking take care of it Ros' or 'Taylor, fucking fix the problem' but instead I hear him talking kind of sweet like - and he is saying 'are you okay?" Elliot impersonates me in this over exaggerated sweet voice, which I know I didn't do. I am shaking my head and can't help laugh as he speaks.

"That's bullshit Elliot." I yell out embarrassed. He is trying to take my man card away.

Elliot continues. "He said 'where are you' and again his voice was all pouty wouty and sweetsy and after some more conversation with whoever was on the other line it is clear that this mystery caller has hung up on him. And I am thinking this is awesome! I like this person already. But then the control freak calls up Welsh here." Elliot points to Welsh. "He doesn't say hi, sorry to interrupt your evening, just: 'track this number now.' I am thinking it is 11 pm on a Friday night and it's a good thing he didn't need me to track this number because Welsh my friend I would have told him to kiss my sweet ass. Meanwhile he calls the person back and says in a now authoritative voice, "I am coming to get you.' I was surprised that someone out there had King Christian this worked up. But I didn't say a word. I knew if I did, he would get pissed, so I was like the proverbial fly on the wall, quietly following him out to the parking garage. And he even ditched Taylor, so I am thinking this is big. I want to be witness to whatever is going to happen, because you have to keep in mind, no one in our family has ever seen him with a date. I am on a mission to see who has him running like a puppy." Elliot stops and slams his beer down, shakes his head and grins. I am looking down at my golf shoes. He is pretty much telling the truth, but fuck, no guy wants to be exposed as being pussy whipped.

"You can imagine my surprise when we didn't pull up to a gay bar." I see everyone laughing and shocked that Elliot is going there. I know he knows I was never gay, but he is just playing along with the rumors that were out there. I just grin and look up at him, and I flip him off like he did me earlier. "Well, gentlemen, I knew the minute we arrived at this college bar, and witnessed him first hand, falling over his dick to rescue this tiny little co-ed from some guy that was hitting on her, that he was whipped. I watched him pull that_, come get me I am Christian Grey smile_ out of his ass and seduce this poor sweet girl. By the way dad, I went to the same dentist how come my teeth didn't turn out like that. Anyway he falls so damn hard for this really hot babe and I mean bam, he is so whipped and within weeks he does something he has never done in his entire life. _That fucker actually becomes nice_**!"** Everyone laughs. Taylor tries to hold back but he is laughing because he knows more than anyone how spot on Elliot is. My dad yells out for Elliot to watch his language probably worried about offending Gramps, but Gramps is laughing harder than anyone.

Elliot took a few more shots at me before getting uncomfortably serious. "Seriously bro, I am very happy for you. I like to believe I know you better than anyone and I know you don't make decisions without great thought and I know you turn everything you do into a success story. So marrying Ana is the best decision you will ever make and I know you will have a successful marriage because you don't know how to fail. I love you bro!" I shake his hand and he whispers in my ear, "If you ever hit number 88 I will fucking tear you apart." I think that is to take the seriousness out of his last statement, but I know he probably means it.

Mac and Claude share some stories and then my dad said a few words. He actually said he was proud of me, however, when I quit Harvard he wanted to break my neck. "But Christian you couldn't have proven me more wrong. I am in awe of your success." He shared that in high school I was always getting into fights and in trouble and he never thought I would settle down. "To see you so happy now and the man you are…" he can't quit finish his sentence and looks away for a second. "I wish you and Ana a world of happiness." I stand up and shake his hand and give him a hug. Before sitting down he says with his finger in the air. "However, I want to say right now that I am pretty sure that along with your mother and I, Ana will also be nominated for sainthood and Christian, I can't wait until you become a father, paybacks my son, are a bitch!"

The best part was when Taylor stood up to say something as I never expected him to say anything. He is a man of few words and the idea of a "Roast" is to take shots at the person being honored. I thought he would be uncomfortable as I am his boss.

"Permission to speak freely Sir." Everyone laughs at this and I yell to him to have at it as he won't get this chance again. He shakes his head and starts laughing. "Congratulations Sir, and in all sincerity….thank fuck for Ana." That's it and to the point. He lifts his beer to me and I nod. I know he thinks that since Ana has come along that I am a better man. At least I have become a hell of a lot easier to be around.

A few more tributes and then we finished the back nine. I was playing pretty good until I got the call about Ana missing and I became unglued. I called Taylor who was playing the hole ahead of me and he rushed back on the golf cart to where I was on the fairway. I could hear him ripping Ryan a new one. Once they found Ana, I settled down and called her, but she was too upset to tell me what happened because something was going on with her mom. So once I finished telling her about my day I ask her what happened between her and her mom but she asks me about Ray.

"Christian, was Ray invited?" I told her he was but I had given him my club seats at Safeco field for Mariner tickets this weekend. He was too excited about going to the game and sitting in box seats all weekend to come to the bachelor party. "Do you think he wanted to come? I mean, do you think that after you went fishing my dad understood you better?"

"I hope so, what's this about Ana? Is this about your Mom?" I no sooner say that and she starts crying so hard I can't understand her. Something about her mom not wanting her to get married and that she doesn't like that Ana has no freedom. What the fuck is this about? "Ana, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying." I pull her on my lap. After about five minutes she tells me everything. I can't believe Carla accused Ana of being my sex slave. Even if this isn't far off from my original intentions doesn't she know how much I love her daughter? What I want to do is go down to Carla's room and let her have it. But I also know Ana doesn't need this shit and wants her mom's approval. So, it looks like I need to fix this.

"Ana, its 4:30. Do you still want to go to the pool for a quick swim or stay here?" She wipes her nose on my shirt. I smile at her. I hate to see her cry, but she is so cute right now. She shrugs like she isn't sure. I kiss her soft lip. "Baby, why don't I walk down with you to the pool so you can get a quick swim and we can see who is there and be sociable? And then I can shower first and see if your mom will let me walk her to dinner so we can talk. Are you okay with that?"

"What are you going to talk to her about?" She is still sniffling.

I scoot her off my lap and head to my bag and find my swim trunks. "I just need to get to know her better. I should have reached out more than I have. I know you are mad at her but let's try and look at this from her point of view." She nods and takes her skirt off and bends over to find her bathing suit out of her bag. "Ana, Christ, I am trying to be a good guy here do you mind not doing that?" She quickly stands up. I have my trunks on before she even turns around and I reach in and move my dick around so I can walk around without everyone staring at me. Ana runs into the bathroom to change, probably so I won't mull her and I look at a box of crotch less panties sitting amongst the gifts. She didn't tell me about these. These I like; a lot. She comes out a few minutes later.

"What the fuck Ana, you can't wear that!" She has a scrap of material covering her ass and when she turns around I note that she has less than two inches of fabric covering her front and her top isn't much better. One sneeze and her perfect tits are popping out.

"You don't like this. You bought it for me!" I did?

"You look smokin hot baby, but shit, I don't want anyone else to see you like that. For my eyes only." I am trying not to be a dick but this is way past my good guy abilities. I don't expect her to dress like a prude but this is indecent even in my sick mind.

She stomps back to her bag and rummages through it and then turns around with her hands on her hips, sighs and rolls her eyes. "This is the only suit that Kate packed for me, so you should just go without me since I'm not allowed out." I don't do well with attitude but I don't want to ruin this great weekend so I silently count to ten and kiss her pouting lips.

"We can go baby, I'm sorry I guess I just don't want anyone else to look at you with so little on and they will, because you have such a hot body. I mean how would you feel if I was practically naked out there wearing a skimpy little suit?" Damn, I sound whiny.

Ana starts laughing hysterically. I don't get it. "What is so funny?" She tries over and over again to tell me what is so funny and she just can't get it out. After close to two minutes of this ridiculous laughter she has tears running down the sides of her cheek. I laugh with her because it's hard not to; but I don't like getting laughed at and I feel myself getting pissed. "Ana, quit fucking laughing and tell me what is so funny."

Ana takes her hand and waves it in front of her face to cool herself off and I guess to gain her composure. "Okay, sorry. Sorry." She takes a big breath. "It's just that when you said, when you said, oh god…" and there she goes again. She can't stop laughing and she is bending over. I am not a patient man. I don't give a fuck at this point if we show up at the pool or not. I pick her up and carry her over to the couch.

"No Christian, stop what are you going to do?" Ana is kicking, screaming and still laughing. "I pictured you in a… " and there she goes again. Laughing hysterically. I untie the strings on the bottoms of her skimpy bikini and roughly pull them off of her. She stops laughing. Yea, that's right Ana don't fucking play with me. I flip her over my knee and rub her gorgeous ass.

"Ana, you think I am going to spank you don't you?" She tries to turn and look at me. "Do you think I should spank you?"

"Depends. Are you going to spank me good or spank me bad?" Oh baby, either way I win. I massage her beautiful ass and spank her hard one time, but then I scoot her down further on the couch and tell her to get on all fours. I can see she is ready for me as she is slick with moisture. So I lie on my back and shimmy underneath her. I need to taste her.

"I am going to make you scream Ana." I reach up and grab her waist and pull her on top of my face, my mouth finds her clit. I suck hard and then I tongue fuck her, lapping and sucking. She tastes so good and I feel her push her weight down as she starts riding my face. Before too long she is screaming and I feel her quiver and as she starts to come I lift her and place her over my pulsing erection and slam her down on it. She continues her orgasm and whimpers falling forward on my chest. I give her a second to catch her breath and when she looks up at me, I place my hands on her hips and move her hard and fast forcing her to ride me furiously. As she gets her senses she picks up her momentum and places her own hand on her clit rubbing it while she fucks me hard. Watching her pleasure herself while I am deep inside of her is my undoing and I explode inside of her as she cries out my name joining me in her own release.

"I think we will just forget the pool Ana." I tell her this as I am rubbing her back and she is lying on my chest. We are both trying to catch our breath. Holy fuck that was great. Ana falls asleep while I am still inside of her but suddenly I am thinking about what her mom said to her about being my sex slave and I almost feel nauseous. I push her hair off her ear and pull on it a bit to wake her.

"Ana, you know I love you right?"

"Hmm" She nods. I slightly shake her so I can get her attention.

"Ana, I don't ever want you to feel like you have to fuck me to keep me happy. I want you to know that yes, it is very important to me to be intimate with you, but, I only want you if you want me." I know I am not making sense to her, but she has to know that I can't bare to have her mom think I don't respect her.

Ana sits up. "Oh for god's sake, if this is about my mother, forget it please Christian, she just doesn't understand your- our world. And, she has never seen me with a man before so I think she is surprised by how affectionate I am with you. I don't care. I love you so much, please don't worry about this." I know she is trying to make me feel better. But, I don't do well when Ana cries. Usually it is me that has caused her to cry, but today it was her mother that made her cry- because of me. I need to fix this for her. I won't have her worried about this.

We take a shower and then Ana calls Kate and it turns out only Sawyer and Ana's friends went to the pool, while everyone else rested up or gambled. I see the crotch less panties sitting in a box and pull one out and give them to Ana whispering for her to wear them for when we go clubbing. She is still talking to Kate and tells her that I like the gift she bought her. I didn't realize that they were from Kate and I smirk, "There might be hope yet for Kate and I to be friends."

**Carla's POV **

I have put on the beautiful dress that Ana has bought me. I am sure by the way it feels it was expensive. It came from Neiman Marcus, a store I have never been in because it is so expensive, so I don't know how she could afford this. I guess she is letting Christian support her already. I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have, so of course I will wear it.

Christian has just called me and said he would like to escort me down to the restaurant and to have a drink before everyone else arrives for dinner. He thinks we should talk. Oh lord, he makes me so nervous. He is so breathtakingly good looking and intimidating. He is very courteous to me, but I have seen how he talks to his employees and how aloof he is with Kate. He is either hot or cold with certain people and my sense is he either likes you or he doesn't. And that is what makes me so nervous. I want to get along with him for my daughter's sake, but I am still worried about his wealth, her safety and that she won't be able to handle him.

I hear the knock on the door and I grab my purse and open the door to see Christian dressed like a movie star in a dark, tailored expensive suit and white shirt, no tie. His hair is still wet. He must have just gotten out of the shower he smells wonderful. I am going to have to ask Ana what soap or shampoo he uses. I would like to buy it for Bob but it probably cost a fortune.

"Carla that dress flatters you, Ana will be pleased to see you wearing it." See this is what bothers me. Men just aren't that way are they? Is this guy full of shit or is he really that in tune to women?

"Thank you Christian." I say it rather curtly. He motions for me to walk in front of him and I see he has two of his security men with him. I don't understand why a grown man can't even walk around a hotel by himself. Does he do that for show, to feel self important or is this need for security for real.

We don't say much on the way to the restaurant, which is located in the hotel. This place is huge and I am not even sure I would have found this restaurant on my own. We get off the elevator and as soon as we walk a few steps several photographers rush towards us. Christian put's a protective arm around me and his security get in front of us. They start yelling questions to him asking if he is in Las Vegas to get married. They want to confirm that I am Ana's mother and I am just stunned that they know who I am. Two young women come charging at us and try to get Christian's attention but he ignores them while they are pushed back rather aggressively. Soon the Wynn has sent security over to help us walk through the casino to where the restaurant is located on the other side. Christian seems aggravated and tells one of his security; I think his name is Reynolds, to team up with the Wynn security to escort Ana to dinner. Reynolds tells him they don't have enough men to stay with him and walk with Ana. Christian stops walking. "Reynolds I am not asking you, god damn it. I don't want Ana to have to deal with this. She is having a good time and the paparazzi are aggressive tonight because they think we are here to get married. The cat is out of the fucking bag that we are here and you need to fucking figure out how to make this happen. Once Mrs. Adams and I are seated we will be fine while you escort her with at least four men. In fact call Sawyer, he is her personal security. She will feel more comfortable if he is there too." I don't' think he meant for me to hear all of that as he was talking between clenched teeth. I just had a taste of why he has the security. I start to feel a little better that he has the protection for Ana, but I just wish it wasn't necessary.

We are seated in a small table in the bar area. One of his security team stands against the wall a few feet away. We each order a cocktail and while we are waiting for it, Christian starts the awkward conversation.

"Carla, Ana shared your concerns with me and I want to first apologize that you and I haven't had a chance to get to know each other better. I regret that I couldn't come to your home in Savannah for dinner when I was there, but an unexpected event forced my early return. With that said I should have reached out by phone or perhaps brought Ana back to see you. I am very interested in knowing you better because I know Ana loves you and by getting to know you better, I can get to know her better." He stops and sips his drink looking at me with those penetrating grey eyes. I don't feel I need to say anything yet so I stare right back at him. He has a small smile on his face. "You remind me of your daughter right now. When we are having a standoff she looks right back at me with those blue eyes of hers, your eyes, and doesn't back off." That makes me smile because he's right, she gets that from me.

"Christian, we don't know each other very well. You have been very nice to me, and I don't have any issues with the limited conversations we have. You're more worldly in so many ways than Ana and the fact that your wealth puts my daughter at risk scares the daylights out of me. You're a very strong, intimidating man and I worry about how Ana will handle you. She has never even had a boyfriend, and you, well; let's say I highly doubt that Ana was your first. You seem like your obsessed with her, and I worry about her having her own voice."

Christian looks up at me with those long dark eyelashes and I can see how Ana can't resist his charms but I am not falling for it. Again I stare back and I sense he is trying to determine how he should best respond.

"I want to address each of your concerns even if it means you don't like what I have to say, because I won't tell you what you want to hear, if it isn't the truth. So first of all, yes, I am a little bit older than Ana and I have traveled all over the world with my parents as a child and as an adult with my business. I started my own business when I was twenty one with borrowed money and the free counsel of my grandfather. I worked endless hours a day and night for almost seven years until I met Ana. I worked non-stop to build my business and I didn't have much of a social life. I won't lie to you, and I am sure you read about it in the gossip magazines, I was with a lot of women over the years and none of them meant anything to me. So if by worldly you mean literally, I am indeed worldly. If you mean worldly in the sense that I have been with a lot of women, that is also true. I can't change the past."

Christian turns in his chair and leans forward. "I met Ana and I didn't know what hit me. I never thought I would get married. I wasn't interested in settling down. I have my business, my boat, my helicopter, my glider, my real estate and the only relationship I wanted was with my family. I never saw it coming. I wasn't looking for a girlfriend let alone a wife. Those who know me well know I study every decision I make and I never fail. Failure is not an option. So what happened with Ana was out of my control and it was very unsettling for me. I fought my feelings for her, but when she went home to see you in Georgia, I couldn't sleep, eat or concentrate and that had never happened to me before. Carla, I love her more than I can even articulate. I know we haven't known each other for all that long, but you don't need to worry about my taking care of her or loving her. If I lost her, I would have nothing."

"I don't doubt your love her Christian, in, fact I think you are obsessed with her." I take a sip of my drink.

"Yes your right. I am obsessed with her. I obsess about her safety; I obsess about making her happy; I obsess about doing the right thing by her and not coming on to strong; I obsess about losing her. Your right Carla, I am obsessed with her because I love her. I don't see how that is wrong." I start to say something but he politely asks me to let him finish.

"I like to think I am more flexible than your giving me credit for. I will be honest, if I had my way, Ana would never work again a day in her life. She doesn't need to. I could stop working tomorrow and never earn another dime and I wouldn't run out of money. I am not telling you this to flaunt my wealth. I am telling you because it doesn't make sense to me, for Ana to hassle with a job, work eight hours a day, get stressed out and come home tired every night when her annual salary is less than half of what I earn in an hour. Again, I am not trying to be arrogant. But, I am supporting her desire to establish her career because she is a very intelligent woman who has a lot to offer and I know she would be bored out of her mind at home waiting on me all day. So when she comes home all stressed and aggravated from work, I have to stop myself from saying anything, because I know that is what she wants. And I respect her for wanting to make her own way when she could easily let me support her. I am proud of her and her happiness is everything to me."

I take a deep breath. I am glad he is telling me this. I know he is being sincere and I feel bad that I have misjudged him. "Christian I should have come to see you and Ana sooner. It would have been good to hear your thoughts before I said anything. I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that you respect Ana's decision to work, even though, you're right, it isn't necessary. I am sure someday when you have children she will want to stay home. So, let her experience the world a bit more until then. But please tell me how you can keep her safe without taking away her freedom."

Again, Christian takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Carla, I can't. Right now the media is fascinated by her, and the crazies of the world think the way to my money, is to go after someone I love. Its' not just Ana, I get threats on my family all the time too. All I can do is stay obsessed about their safety and make sure that they are always protected. When the media frenzy slows down and stops, then the threats die down. I am sure after the wedding it will go away for awhile. Then if Ana is pregnant someday, it will start up again." Christian runs his hands through his hair and I wonder if they have discussed having children, as he doesn't sound like that is a given.

"I can't stop the security threats, but I can control them. Ana and I argue all the time about this. But I am sorry I won't give in on this issue. I need her safe and I need it done my way. If she wants to go somewhere and she wants her privacy, I simply will pay to make sure that happens. But becoming my wife means yes, to some extent she will never be free again to be on her own." I know this bothers him but he isn't going to change his mind here and I understand why. He needs to keep her safe.

"As for your concern that Ana can't handle me; that was a joke right?" He gives me a big smile. He really should smile more often as he is so handsome when he smiles. "Your daughter has complete control over me in all ways."

I feel much better and I know it must be close to our dinner reservation. "Thank you for talking to me Christian. I want you to know that Ana is happier than I have ever seen her, so I don't doubt you two are very much in love. I can tell by the way you two look at each other. In fact I told Ana in Georgia you were in love with her before either of you even knew it. I could tell then. I didn't mean to cause any problems this weekend. I am truly here because I want to be here for my daughter and I want to know my future son-in-law better. So, let me please pay for our drinks and let's go find your fiancée." Christian gives me another grin.

"Thank you Carla. I appreciate your talking with me. To show you I don't always have to be in control, I will let you buy our drinks."

Oh damn, I wasn't expecting him to agree to that. I don't have any money on me. This is embarrassing. "Christian, can I borrow twenty dollars." He laughs.

"Sure Carla. But we are in Botero's and the drinks were eighteen dollars each so be sure you mail me a check for thirty-six dollars when you get home." He winks at me and throws a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Let's go shall we." He puts his arm out and we walk united, my arm through his to join my daughter.


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29-Hanging out in the Men's Room**

**Christians POV**

I walk with Carla to the private room that has been arranged for our dinner this evening and see that everyone has arrived but Ana, Kate and Sawyer. I work the room and shake hands and give hugs to everyone nd make sure that Carla is seated next to my Mom, as I think they need to get to know each other better. I have made sure that I am sitting on the other side of Carla to keep the communication open.

I look at my watch and note that it is almost six so Ana should be here any second. I decide to walk out to the hostess station and ask for the person that worked with Elliot on tonight's dinner. Wilson is the lone security left behind with me, although Taylor is within a few feet away in the private dining room. A few minutes later, a trendy looking guy comes out to talk to me. He is dressed in a black suit, black shirt, and black tie. I notice he has a ring on his index finger. For some reason, that always bothers me.

"Mr. Grey. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I am Randall. I have enjoyed working with your brother on your dinner arrangements. We always appreciate having distinguished guests at our restaurant," he shakes my hand.

Yea, yea. I always get this shit. "I want to arrange to pay for the bill for tonight's dinner. " I know Elliot makes a good living but this weekend has had to run him upwards to 35K already with the hotel rooms, golf, extra chartered plane and the tickets for the show the ladies will be attending. So I don't want to stick him with the dinner bill because I am assuming that will easily be another seven thousand or more with drinks and wine.

"I am sorry Mr. Grey, but you are the fourth person asking for the bill tonight and the other three parties have instructed me that under no circumstances am I to take your credit card." I smile. I know who the other parties are, and they won't win.

"So, Elliot has told you I would do this, and not to take my card." He smiles and his eyes confirm I am correct. "I am going to guess that an older gentleman in his late fifties, blondish hair, by the name of Carrick Grey also told you that you couldn't take my credit card." Again, he doesn't say anything but just gives me a shrug. "Finally, a very distinguished gentleman in his mid eighties by the name of Theodore Trevelyan was the other party I am assuming."

"Mr. Grey, you know your family very well. However, I can't take your credit card." He refuses to take it from my hand. "I was instructed to hand you this note." He hands me a folded piece of paper. I open it, read it and smile. I shake Randall's hand and thank him and head back to the private room.

As soon as I arrive back to the private dining room I see Taylor talking into his sleeve. Why the hell is he wired, he is supposed to be off duty? It doesn't surprise me because he has 6 employees on this trip but I really don't want him working tonight. But when I see him jump out of his chair, whisper into Elliot's ear and then pull Claude out of his chair, I get nervous. Elliot jumps up and follows Taylor and Claude blocks me from leaving the room as Taylor and Elliot run past me. Where the hell are they going? Elliot looks pissed. It all feels like slow motion, and I then I look and realize Ana is still not here.

"What the fuck is going on Claude?" I say this very softly, I don't want Carla or anyone else for that matter to hear us. I try to push Claude to get by him but he blocks me. Wilson appears next to me as well and I am not getting around either of them without a fight. I look around the room and see my grandmother. She blows me a kiss. Shit.

"Sir, Taylor told me you are not allowed to leave," Wilson informs me.

"Really Wilson? Does Taylor sign your fucking pay check? What the fuck is going on? And what the fuck are you doing Claude?" I am trying to stay quiet, but I am getting beyond pissed.

"I have no idea what is going on, but Taylor told me that under no circumstances should I let you leave this room. So, when your personal security jumps up and tells me not to let you leave, I take that as a great challenge. So, your ass isn't going anywhere," Claude states with a smug look on his face. Fuck. I am about to start swinging but then my cell vibrates. I am assuming it is Ana or Taylor so I don't even look at the caller. I answer it and hear Sam on the other end.

"Mr. Grey, I am sure you are aware that there has been a leak about your activities this weekend and I believe Miss Steele is being mobbed right now. But I have found the source of your leak and learned there was a pay off. I thought you would like that information." What the fuck? What does he mean mobbed? I look around the room and while I want to know who fucked us over this weekend, I need to figure out what is going on with Ana first.

"No, Sam, I have no idea what is going on other than Taylor and my brother just ran out of here, and I have two mother fucking assholes blocking me from leaving right now. So if you want a job on Monday, you better fucking tell me what is going on." I look at Claude and Wilson as I say this. My dad stands up and walks over. Fuck. This is why people like us shouldn't try to do normal activities.

Sam informs me that the press was tipped off by someone named Jenny Barrett who is in Las Vegas for our bachelor and bachelorette parties and the press knows where we are right now, where we are headed and more importantly they have come out in droves to capture pictures of the evening. They further know that Ana was given sex toys at her shower and that seems to have been blown out of proportion.

"Shut that shit down Sam right now. I need to find out what is happening with Ana." I hang up and I will deal with Ms. Barrett shortly but just as I am about to go off on Claude and Wilson to let me get pass them, I receive a text from Taylor.

_Situation under control. We will be there in five minutes or less. Meet in MR with your father and or grandfather. Damage control needed._

Less than five minutes later Taylor enters the men's room, our standard meeting place when we are trying to avoid the press. Wilson and Claude have cleared it out for us and I am standing there with my grandfather and dad waiting to find out what the fuck has happened.

"Where is Ana?" I demand as soon as Taylor enters. "What the fuck happened?"

Taylor tells us that several things happened when Kate and Ana left to come down for dinner. First as soon as they exited the elevator the paparazzi had tripled in size since I had come down earlier. Security couldn't even handle the crowd. Then in the midst of this as they were cutting through the casino some skanky broad tried to throw a beer on Ana calling her a gold digger. Thank fuck Sawyer was walking down with her as he saw it in time to intercept the bitch and he tackled her to the ground. She is pressing charges, the police were called and are holding Sawyer while they look into this. Elliot arrived with Taylor and was recognized by the media. Someone grabbed him from behind. Big mistake. Elliot punched the guy in the face breaking his nose. Fortunately Taylor pulled him off the guy before he could beat the shit out of him, but the police are also holding Elliot. Ana and Kate are safely sitting at the table and Ana is fine but Kate is pretty shook up. I look down at Taylor's fist and his knuckles are bleeding. I don't even want to know. I rub the bridge between my nose. Do I dare say this was inevitable and we haven't even gone clubbing yet.

"Well, this is the most damn excitement I have had in ten years," Gramps announces. "But, we have some work to do." Gramps looks at his watch. "It is only 6:05. We aren't even socially late yet. Christian call that Wynn character right now. Taylor, you need to take Carrick to where Sawyer and that hot head grandson of mine are being held and fix it. Carrick I will call Ed Hoffstra and have him on standby. On your way out Taylor send Welch in here. " Gramps pulls out his cell phone, and I am standing there thinking what the hell is going on and who is Ed Hoffstra? "God damn it Christian, I told you to call that Wynn guy right now, he has been providing you complimentary services all weekend and he is so far up your ass, he will want to help fix this." Before I call Wynn I quickly fill him in on Sam's phone call.

If anyone would have told me at 6:05 that I would be sitting next to Ana having the first course at 6:30, I would have told them they were delusional .But thanks to my grandfather that is exactly what happened with both Sawyer and my brother at the table with us.

In a very short period, I reached Steve Wynn on his private line. I helped him in 2010 with the acquisition of the largest parking lot owner in Las Vegas. He needed the properties for some expansion and the guy was not budging. Steve is listed as one of the richest men in the world, but still behind me on the list. He couldn't get the guy to sell so he called me knowing my reputation is the best in merger and acquisitions. I loaned him Ros and some of her staff to help him get the deal done. Within forty-eight hours he had his properties and he has been trying to pay me back since. This is as good a time as ever to call that chip in.

I call Steve who is off property enjoying some family time and I quickly fill him in. He apologizes over and over for the breach in security and when I tell him I am calling from the men's room at Botero he tells me everything will be resolved before my first course. I inform him that my dad is on his way over to security to get Sawyer and Elliot released and my grandfather is on the phone to Ed Hoffstra. Wynn laughs. "Hell you don't need my help Grey. But I will get it done anyway." I ask Steve who Hoffstra is and he tells me that Hoffstra is the most influential judge in Clark County and if you have a problem, he is the man to go to. I hang up at the same time Gramps hangs up. We give each other an update. Gramps tells Welch to hang on as he will have instructions in a minute. I am curious if Gramps did business at some point with this Hoffstra guy, and even my Dad seemed to know him. I need to get the story on this later.

"Now go get Ana and bring her in her son. But give me a minute." Gramps nods to the urinal. "I have to pee every damn hour." I exit and Wilson is waiting outside of the men's room, still blocking anyone from entering. I tell him to continue blocking the entrance and walk over to the table. I bend down to my mom's ear. She has morphed into hostess mode and she is handling the guest.

"Thanks Mom. It will be a few minutes, keep everyone entertained, small crisis, but we are fixing it. Please mom, just keep that smile going and keep everyone calm." She nods being the pro that she is. I walk around the table and see Ana looking drop dead gorgeous sitting next to her mom in what was the chair I had saved for myself. John Flynn is on the other side of the empty seat that should be Ana's. I am impressed that Ana is acting as though nothing has happened, socializing and sipping on her drink, looking like a pro. Kate is on the other end of the long table talking to Ethan and Mia and is very animated and I can tell she is filling them in by emulating someone throwing a punch, i.e., Elliot. Thank Fuck Kate was too sick to interview me that memorable day that I met Ana. I look at my watch. It is 6:17.

I come around and touch Ana's back. "Excuse me Carla, but can I borrow Ana for a minute?" Carla nods. Ana stands up and she is wearing a beautiful white dress that is sleeveless and pleated. It is quite short and gathered with a gold belt. The front is cut extremely low, with a deep v .While I can see the sides of her gorgeous breast she has somehow managed to conceal and prevent the dress from revealing much more. She is wearing white Louboutin pumps with gold heals. Her hair has been straightened and pulled back off her face and she is wearing more jewelry than I have ever seen with gold bangles up her arm. I can barely speak she looks so gorgeous, but I am in crisis mode, so I pull myself together. I take her hand and lead her to our meeting place.

"Hi baby, are you okay?" I am worried about what happened on her way to the restaurant.

"I'm fine. I am worried about Elliot and Sawyer. What is going on?" I quickly fill her in on what I know leaving out the information about Jenny right now. I tell her how proud I am of her for being so strong and apologize that this evening is going south in a hurry. "Where are we going?" She looks at me as we head straight to the men's room. Wilson moves out of the way to let us by and Ana freezes. "Yuck, I don't want to go in there."

"Ana, it's the only place we can talk quietly. Come on Gramps is waiting for us." I almost laugh as she looks at me like I am nuts. "Seriously, come on we have secured the men's room. " She looks uncomfortable a hell as we enter the men's room and Gramps is leaning against the marble sink talking on the phone. She looks around and I guess she hasn't been in many men's bathrooms. She has her cute little nose scrunched up and her eyes stop at the urinal. Hell, this is one of the cleaner and more decadent public men's rooms I have seen. There are a few private stalls, all marble and the urinal is built into the wall with a makeshift waterfall. But I am suddenly aware that it probably has a slight odor and that is what is keeping her cute little nose still scrunched. I can't help but tap it while we wait for Gramps to get off his call. Finally he hangs up.

"Your dad is headed back with Elliot, Sawyer and Taylor. I have sent Welch to see if he can get any film of Elliot punching the fellow. We don't want that out in the public. Sawyer is paid to act like a barbarian. Your brother should have kept his nose out of it and now we have damage control. Thanks to Mr. Wynn and Ed Hoffstra, no one will be charged, but you will need to write a check for twenty thousand to the photographer that Elliot hit to pay his bill, and the young lady that tried to attack our Ana here is under arrest for illegal possession of a narcotic. I had Welch inform her that we will post her bail in return for her dropping charges on Sawyer. Beyond that, she is on her own." Gramps takes a breath and I wonder when he got so much shorter. He was a tall man in his younger day and now dressed in his expensive suit, he looks smaller and his shoulders aren't as broad and strong as they use to be. But there is nothing weak about him.

I am starting to come back to reality. I am pretty sure I would have been able to divert this crisis without Gramps help, but only with my army of people. My grandfather just single handedly dealt with this whole situation and we all jumped through hoops without questioning a thing. He is my fucking hero and I feel like throwing myself at him. But he is still in crisis mode.

"Christian, have you filled Ana in what caused this evening to escalate?" I haven't had a chance. Jesus is this where I get it from? I shake my head and smirk. "Well fill her in." Gramps sounds impatient.

"Ana, not sure which one of your friends is Jenny; I only met them briefly at the airport, for a few seconds in our room earlier then out there fifteen minutes ago. But, Jenny contacted TMZ and filled them in on our weekend. She was paid a fee. Thus the media frenzy. We should have had her and your other two friends' sign NDA's before coming this weekend. I didn't know they were coming, or I would have taken care of that. Elliot doesn't usually deal with that sort of thing so he probably didn't think about it." I instantly feel bad for telling Ana about this. At first she looks crushed, but then she looks pissed.

"Are you sure?" I tell her that Sam was given her name by his source and that she told them about Ana's gifts from Ros and pretty much sold her out.

"Well she needs to leave right now. How dare she!"

"Well, I agree but the damage is done. I believe we need to offer her some money to go away quietly, make her sign an NDA if she accepts the money and then call your other friends in here and ask them if they want to stay through the evening, they need to sign NDA's. "

"No, Christian. She has already done the damage. She doesn't know anything else about you or Ana does she?" Grandpa asks. I shrug, I don't even know which one she is, and Ana feels confident she only knows what she saw at the shower. "I don't think you should offer anything but a ticket home. I suggest you have one of your security escort her to her room to gather her belongings. Bring the other two young ladies in here to explain how the NDA works. Then have Andrea send the docs to the business center, and we can get to our dinner."

I feel embarrassed but I tell Gramps that Taylor carries standard NDA's with him at all times. He nods his approval.

Ana is furious, she wants to get Jenny and strangle her. We are discussing how to approach Jenny when Elliot, Taylor, my dad and Sawyer all come into the bathroom. Fuck, who is left at the table. This is ridiculous. I look at my watch and it is 6:25. Damn we worked so fast we should get an award.

"Well that was a cluster fuck." Elliot is talking as he comes into the bathroom. He does a double take as he walks in and sees Ana. "Jesus Christian, you can't even take a piss without Ana at your side." I don't know if it was the rapid speed from which the course of events have happened or just Elliot's impeccable timing for hilarious comments, but I break out into the hardiest laughter I think I have ever had. I look up at everyone and they are looking at me in shock. I guess they have never seen me laugh this hard and as I think about it I don't think I have ever laughed this hard. I am worse than Ana was earlier. I am out of fucking control laughing. Elliot couldn't be more correct. This was a major cluster fuck and just seeing Ana in here with us in the men's room and the fact that my Gramps just diverted a crisis the size of the Bay of Pigs from a rest room in a Las Vegas casino has me laughing completely out of control. I glance up again and see Taylor's eyes moving from one person to another looking for an explanation. God, could this be any funnier?

"Well, I am glad you see humor is this evening Christian," my dad comments sternly. Then he looks around and he starts laughing along with me. "Christ, this is comical. Are we really holding court in a men's room?" Exactly. Glad someone else thinks this is funny.

Once I finally gather control, we have Welch who has just returned, deal with Jenny and take her to the airport. Ana decided that she didn't even want to hear what she had to say, she just wanted her gone. Her other two friends had no idea what was happening, so they have agreed to sign NDA's and the rest of us are at the table at 6:30 starting on our Pre Fix dinner. I look around the room and breathe a sigh of relief that everyone is in their seats, minus Taylor who has gone to his room to get the NDA's.

I am curious how we will get through the rest of the evening. Something tells me that when we go clubbing we better take all of my security. For safety's sake I hope my parents and grandparents don't go out. I am not sure how this evening will play out, but at least the ladies will be safely tucked away for several hours enjoying _La Reve- The Dream_. How much trouble can we get into playing poker for several hours? But with Elliot in the mix, you never know. I am rather proud of myself for not losing my cool tonight and rather enjoyed laughing my ass off in the bathroom. It felt good.

I hold Ana's hand under the table and she whispers to me. "If we ever have a son, Christian, I think we should name him after your grandfather. He is an amazing man." I look into her eyes and I can tell she is serious. I kiss her sweet lips and find I am unable to say anything, but she knows from looking at me that what she has just said to me touches me deeply. I look over at Gramps busy talking to Grams and watch him help her sort her silverware. I get this huge lump in my throat as I realize once again, how much I respect and love this man. I reach in my pocket and pull out the paper that Randall gave me.

_Put your damn credit card away Christian. It gives me the greatest satisfaction knowing there is something I can still do for you. Love Gramps. _

I smile and for the first time I seriously think that I want to have a child someday. I lean over and say the name _Theodore Grey _softly in Ana's ear.


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-Bachelor Party 101 **

**Elliot's POV**

The ladies have just left. Christian and I walk with them and the security to the Wynn theatre to make sure they are safely situated. Gram's is acting off again and during dinner she was doing some strange things. She forgot where she was at one point and told Gramps he needed to feed Champ. She told Uncle Mike he needed to get ready for school and she yelled at my mom for not helping to clear the dishes. Then there were moments she seemed fine. I hope she will be okay during the show. She looks tired.

That Jenny bitch sure caused a boat load of problems. Kate said she was a pretty good friend during college and was surprised that she sold Ana out. Evidently she hasn't found a job yet after graduating in May and Kate thinks that her need for money could have been her motivation. But, still who does that to a friend.

I hope tonight goes off without any problems. This whole trip has required a lot of planning on my part and to be honest it's been a bit stressful. Sitting in handcuffs after punching that photographer didn't help. I figured we would get out of it, but never the less I am not exactly the kind of guy that likes to be restrained. I wanted to get up and kick some serious ass. Now I have to pay the guy off for twenty grand. Christian said he would take care of it, but I get tired of him always paying. I make a lot of money and thanks to his savvy eye for investments and his suggestions I have made a shit load on the market. Nothing like his income, but I don't need my younger brother always covering for me.

As we are walking back to the private room we have reserved for poker, Christian taps my arm. "About tonight, you better not have any fucking strippers; that is the last thing I need. So far everything has been pretty good, minus your little casino brawl."

"Strippers?" Now would I do that with Gramps, Uncle Mike and Dad with us? Fuck give me some credit Christian."

**Christian's POV**

I don't let on that I know he is bullshitting me. I have no interest in seeing a stripper. I don't care how hot her body is, it won't be better than Ana's and I am just not interested. Just because I am engaged doesn't mean I don't appreciate looking at attractive women, however, strippers have never been my thing, other than when Ana strips for me. And I don't want the pressure of having someone giving me a lap dance and all that shit. I love Ana too much to do anything that could be misconstrued.

We arrive in the casino and are led to a private room where we are greeted by one of the Casino managers. He explains to us that this is being called a "tournament" to accommodate the Las Vegas Gambling Commission's regulations. To make the evening more competitive, Elliot has arranged to allow six high rollers to join our party, so we have the opportunity to take some money from people we don't know. There will be three tables set up with different stakes. The six high rollers have been vetted by Steve Wynn's staff so that while they are high rollers, meaning they have the money to play higher stakes, they are not necessarily pro's or any better than the normal player. After this has been explained to us he takes us into our private room where we are greeted by very scantily dressed Las Vegas Showgirls. Fuck. This I didn't anticipate.

"Elliot, what the fuck?" I am looking at six very attractive tall women with legs alone as tall as Ana. They are wearing rhinestone thong bottoms and very revealing rhinestone encrusted bras. They have tall feather headpieces on and as soon as we walk in they say in unison, "Welcome to Las Vegas, Mr. Grey." They are all cooing and come up to me each giving me a kiss on the cheek. By the last girl I have so much fucking lipstick on my face I feel like a clown. I look around the room and everyone is laughing and cheering. My grandfather is laughing more than anyone.

"It's cool bro. They have all signed NDA's. It's an open bar and these ladies will be here only to serve us drinks and bring us snacks. No one will be stripping, so relax and enjoy the scenery."

I pull Elliot over to the side. "You better not fuck this up Elliot. Have these other players been given NDA's? I don't want anyone knowing about this." He laughs at me and tells me to get a drink. He no sooner says this and one of the showgirls comes up to me and places her hands on my shoulders. I jump back and look at Elliot. I will go nuclear if they keep touching me all night. Only Ana, my mom, grandmother and Mia are allowed to touch my shoulders.

"Hey, remember the rules, no one can touch Mr. Grey. The kiss on the cheek was it." Elliot reminds the showgirl. My face must show how uncomfortable I feel as Elliot walks the room to remind each girl they are not allowed to touch me. One of the showgirls comes up to me and asks if I would like a drink. I order a double gin and tonic. She licks her lips and winks at me. Oh for fucks sake, this is going to get old quickly.

Before picking a table I cash in for $50,000 in chips. I am not a big gambler, but I don't like fucking around if I am going to play. I select a seat next my dad. My Uncle Mike, Welsh and one of the high rollers are at the table. When Welsh realizes we are playing for pretty big stakes, he selects another table and another high roller joins us. I pay him well, but probably not well enough to play at this level.

Ninety minutes later I am up $250,000 and my Dad is down about $50,000. He is getting pissed and mumbling that my mom will have his ass for losing that much money. Gramps is doing well at his table up about $20K and he has an unlit cigar in his mouth. The showgirls have turned out to be harmless and the person getting most of their attention is Gramps. They have been ravishing him with attention and he loves it. Ethan has been somewhat annoying calling them sweetheart and all that shit every time they bring him a drink. He is getting pretty hammered. I have tried to slow down my drinking as I was feeling a little buzzed but they bring you drinks constantly. I ask for a bottle of water and the one that winked at me earlier brings the water over and tries to start a conversation. "So handsome my name is Crystal, when is the wedding?" I ignore her. I have just put $40,000 in the pot calling one of the high rollers hand and this woman wants to chat with me. I need to focus and I don't want to talk to her.

I look at my watch, it's going on 10:00 and I am still up but just lost $70,000 on that last hand. I turn around and tell Chrystal who has remained behind me that she needs to go somewhere else. She looks hurt. "Look, I don't like anyone standing behind me and I have asked you nicely to move, do I need to have you removed by my security?" I notice everyone has gotten quiet and they are looking at me.

"Now Christian, she is just doing her job," my dad cuts in.

"Great, then stand behind my dad and do your job behind him." I give my dad and Crystal my iciest stare. She backs away. I look around the room and smile at everyone. "Proceed, it's all good." The guys have been having a good time. Claude and Mac have been flirting and enjoying themselves and Mac is getting trashed. Welsh and Sawyer are laughing pretty hard about something and Taylor is his usual serious self as he is in a very intense game with two of the high rollers. Flynn is in a conversation with one of the high rollers and I notice Elliot isn't in the room. I am sure he thinks he has me on this one, but, the tables are about to turn.

I fold my hand and get up to stretch my legs and get some appetizers. Three showgirls follow me and start trying to have small talk with me. I think they find me a challenge. I take a big sip of my water and look up. They are all staring and one licks her lips and brings her hands down to her breast.

"Your fiancée is so pretty. I can't wait to see what her wedding dress will look like." One of the girl's tells me and I smile. Now this is a topic that makes me happy.

I turn around and pop some stuffed mushrooms in my mouth and walk over to see what is happening at Taylor's table. The showgirl follows me. I feel her touching my fingertips softly and she purses her lips and looks at me. I pull my hand away and lean down and whisper in her ear, "You are wasting your time. Now back the fuck off." I smile and go back to my table.

I hear the double doors behind me open and I turn around. I smile. Game on Elliot!

**Taylor's POV**

Oh fuck, this is going to be hilarious. When Elliot cleared this with me for security purposes, I told him this was a really bad idea. But he tried to convince me that we couldn't have a bachelor party without some naked tits. This will be the best part of the night.

**Carrick's POV**

We knew Elliot couldn't keep it clean. That kid is always up to something. Well this should be interesting. I think I will just sit back and watch. Poor Elliot, he tries so hard to outsmart Christian that I almost feel sorry for him, but, this is actually pretty funny.

**Gramps POV**

I love how my grandsons are always trying to outdo each other. When I heard about this I had to laugh. Boys will be boys, now its show time.

**Sawyer's POV**

Oh fuck. This is going to be great. I wonder if we will see the Grey brother's get into a smack down over this.

**Mac's POV**

I have been waiting for this all night. I can't wait to see the reaction on his face.

**Claude's POV**

Poor Elliot, for all his hard work, once again…

**Uncle Mike POV:**

Well Grace's boys have always been on the wild side, I shouldn't be surprised. My boys may not be as successful but at least they have more discipline.

**Welsh POV**:

About fucking time!

**John Flynn POV**

I am enjoying see Christian with his brother. I knew they were close, but never realized how often Elliot makes Christian laugh. This is good to know.

**Ethan's POV:**

I hope Kate and Ana find out about this. Their boyfriends are dicks. They have been rude to me since I got here. I don't know what their problem is.

**Elliott's POV**

I have played by his rules all fucking weekend. Now it's my rules. You don't have a bachelor party without a stripper. It's Bachelor Party 101. As long as he doesn't do anything inappropriate with the lady, Christian shouldn't worry. Beside, even if he did, guys don't talk like women. No one would ever know. I didn't hire a hooker, I hired as stripper. She will dance, wiggle around and rub herself up around a few of the guys, do a nice little lap dance for my bro, take off her clothes, show us her tits and that's it. I would knock Christian out if he wanted to do more, but he won't so I am not worried. The guys would have been disappointed if I hadn't hired a stripper. And I would look like a lame party planner. So she has just arrived. I thought we would have her come in one of those old fashioned huge cakes where she jumps out does a dance and the whole thing. Gramps once told me when he was young, girls use to pop out of cakes, so I thought this would remind him of old times. Kind of corny, but I thought it would be funny.

The cake has just been wheeled in and the guys are hollering and whistling. Gramps and my dad shake their heads but they both stand up. Everyone is on their feet. See, I knew they wanted this. Kate will have my balls if she knows about this, but she doesn't need to find out. I look over at Ethan. Surely he won't tell his sister will he? Guy code. I need to remind him of that. If he does say anything, he is completely fucked with me and probably Christian. I look over at Christian and he is just glaring at me. Perfect! It's only fun if I have pissed him off.

I am starving. I look at my watch and it is almost three in the morning. I am relieved we all had fun at Surrender and we didn't have any problems. No fist fights, no problems. We danced and drank, shit did we drink. When I got the tab, I was pretty shocked. I know we had to pay a rental fee for the Cabana and automatic stocking fee for the alcohol set ups, but what the fuck did we spend almost nine thousand on? As I am pulling my card out, a manager calls me over to tell me that the tab has been covered by Mr. Wynn for our earlier convenience. I can't help laughing. No wonder rich people get richer. They never pay for anything. We head over to one of the all night restaurants.

Wow, little Ana is passed out. She is lying in the booth with her head on Christian's lap. "Is she okay?" I ask Christian. He tells me she can't handle her alcohol and typically goes to bed pretty early and has been up way past her usual bedtime. He is rubbing her back as she sleeps and she is out for the count. Kate keeps whispering to Ethan about something. I am trying to figure out what she is asking him, hoping it's about Mia and not about details of the bachelor party.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Kate asks as she looks at me, Christian, Ethan and Taylor. Gail excuses herself to go to the ladies room. Taylor gets up to walk with her. "Seriously, what the hell aren't you telling me?"

"What are you talking about Kate?" Christian asks Kate. He gives her one of his stares. Will they ever like each other?

"Did you get Christian a stripper Elliot?" Kate whispers this, but pretty sure everyone in the restaurant can hear her.

How to answer this? If I lie and she finds out later, she will get pissed. And if I tell her the truth, she gets pissed. And it's not exactly like the stripper I hired showed up. She needs to have a better sense of humor about things and be sweet and understanding like Ana. "Well not exactly," I tell her. "What?" I look down at her and try to kiss her. Maybe a little distraction will help. She backs away.

"We had a deal! I wouldn't get a male stripper for Ana and keep it clean, if you didn't get one for Christian. What the hell Elliot?" I don't say anything. If I have learned one thing from Christian is never show your cards. "Ethan tell me right now what happened." She looks over at Ethan.

He stands up and tells us he is going to talk to Mia and apologize. Good move dude. That leaves a passed out Ana, Christian, me and Kate. Christian is eating a big ass steak and is ignoring Kate. Christ he can eat like a lumberjack. I look at him, help me out dude. "What Elliot? I'm hungry, keep me out of this." He chews his food and looks at both of us with a smirk on his face. Come on bro, bail me out here. He swallows and takes a drink of his water. "Okay, Kate, there was a stripper there tonight but Elliot didn't hire Gypsy, I did. So get off his back." Christian goes back to eating.

"What do you mean you hired a stripper Christian?" Kate is whispering and leans over the booth to make sure Ana is still sleeping.

I smile as I remember what happened. And then I start laughing. I try not to laugh because Kate is pissed, but I can't fucking help it. Once again, Christian outsmarted me. Sneaky fucker. I know Kate said no strippers, but I didn't give a shit. I am not married to her and I don't fucking take instructions from anyone. So I ordered up a hot looking stripper from a company that I used for my buddy's bachelors party last year. Her name is Sabrina and she is really good looking with huge tits.

We were all waiting for the cake top to open and I look over at Christian expecting him to be furious, but he has this grin on his face and he is leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. The lid opens and we see Sabrina's arms pop out first. She is wearing long white gloves. We can't see anything else but her two arms and she takes her gloves off slowly throwing them out onto the floor. There is music playing, "Big Spender," and I am thinking this is kind of cheesy. When I saw Sabrina before, she was classy in a stripper kind of way. Suddenly she pops up with a fake blond wig on and as soon as I see her face I know it isn't Sabrina who had long red hair and was hot looking. It takes me two seconds to also realize not only is this not Sabrina, it's not even a woman. Yep, we have a drag queen popping out of the fucking cake.

"What the fuck?" I yell out. All the guys are looking at me and start laughing hysterically as Gypsy the fucking drag queen pops out of the cake dancing and stripping down to a thong and bra. He/she has had surgery and has tits but there is no hiding she still has her man parts.

I come back to the present still laughing and now Christian is laughing pretty hard too. "Oh fuck me, when I looked down and saw his fucking nut sack was hanging out of his thong thingy…" I say wiping a tear from my eye. "Oh my god, you fucking prick, once again, you outsmarted me." I can't stop laughing. I feel Kate staring at me and she isn't laughing. Ana is still asleep and Christian is looking quite pleased with himself. I just spilled the beans didn't I. Oh well.

I point to Christian. "This fucking prick set me up. He canceled my stripper and ordered up a drag queen. Oh well, turns out it was funnier than hell. Gypsy did a little dance and left. Little bro you got me!" We clink glasses. "Gypsy got out of the cake and asked for me and then kissed my cheek and tried to kiss my neck. Creeped me out, so we had our laughs and took some pictures with Gypsy and that was it." I start laughing again. "Turns out he had Barney the protégée boy review my phone records and he cancelled the stripper that I hired and replaced her with Gypsy." I start laughing again thinking about how everyone knew about it but me and the whole room was in hysterics. Sawyer was on the floor laughing. It was one of the funniest moments of my life. God damn, and now I just bet Kate is going to fucking ruin it.

"We had a deal Grey. If your brother hadn't thwarted your plans you would have had a stripper and you broke your word." Taylor and Gail are back, man they have been gone a long time. Kate gets up and tells me she is going to bed. I better go with her and work this out. I throw a fifty on the table for our food and stand up. Christian motions for Ryan to walk with us. I waive him off.

I leave with Kate about five steps ahead of me. This is about to get ugly.

**Ana's POV**

**Sunday Morning, July 17, 2011**

I still don't understand why Kate insisted that all the women fly home on one plane and the men on the other. I wanted to fly back with Christian and he was furious that Kate said we had to fly back the way we came in. So thankfully we have just taken off and will be in Seattle in less than two hours and then I am going to get in bed and sleep all day. I am sitting next to my mom and I have my head on her shoulder. I am so tired. We all are. We didn't get in until 4:30. I was wasted and Christian was probably drunker than I have ever seen him. He was still in control but, still, we were pretty trashed. He carried me in and I thought he would want to go right to sleep since he knew I was pretty much past out, but he had tried all night to fuck me since I was wearing crotch less panties, and he wasn't going to stop until he was successful.

We arrived back to the room, and had crazy sex in the shower, on the bed and against the wall. It was almost 6:30 before we went to sleep and then we had to get up for the brunch. Oh my god the whole night is a blur. I still feel drunk, is that possible? I am not much of a drinker, having only felt this way the night I first stayed with Christian at The Heathman and the night I got drunk with Ethan after Christian rescued me from Leila.

After seeing Le Reve, Mrs. Trevelyan and Grace decided to call it a night, so Reynolds and Wilson walked them back to their rooms while Ryan and the remaining team escorted the rest of us to Surrender, an awesome club located in the Wynn. The guys minus Uncle Mike, John Flynn, Carrick and Mr. Trevelyan were waiting for us and we had a private Cabana that was stocked with vodka, champagne, various juices, sparkling water and tonics. We stayed there for several hours and had so much fun dancing and getting pretty crazy.

Christian didn't leave my side. He had been grabbing my ass and asking about my crotch less panties ever since we arrived at Surrender. He wasn't even being discreet.

"Christian, please stop. My Mom keeps looking at us. You are insatiable." We were talking to Claude and Allison and he had his hand creeping up the back of my leg, hiking the back of my dress up. No one was behind us, but jeez, _down boy_. They were telling us about the showgirls that Elliot hired and how they were really cute with Christians' grandfather.

"Did they strip?" Allison asks? Both Christian and Claude assured us they didn't.

We stayed at Surrender until it closed and then went somewhere in the hotel to eat. The guys were starving and I remember that my mom had been taken back to her room earlier and that Mia left mad at Ethan about something, Sawyer was making out with Amanda and they left together. I am dying to find out more about that. The last thing I remembered at the restaurant was talking about how great Le Reve was and then I passed out until waking up in our room to Christian tearing my clothes off of me in the shower. That woke me up.

I am snuggled next to my mom and the ladies are pretty quiet as the private chartered plane takes off. I hate taking off and so I squeeze her hand. As soon as we are in the air, Kate gets up and turns on some pretty loud music not quite fitting the mood of the plane. We are all tired or hung over. She is insisting we all have Bloody Mary's or mimosas. No one really wants to drink. "Come on Kate, I am exhausted. Please let me sleep." I can't drink anything else.

"Just one Steele. Come on, a toast everyone. To Ana and a great weekend!" Kate shouts after making sure everyone has drinks in their hands. She sure is in a good mood. We all sip on our drinks and she has the flight attendant pouring everyone refills. Sixty minutes into the flight we are all feeling much looser and the plane is quite a bit louder with laughter with Mrs. Trevelyan back in form.

Suddenly I look up and notice that our flight attendant is a really well built guy and he is standing in front of me. Just standing there. The music changes and oh my god, he starts taking his clothes off! What the hell. Kate is cheering and the ladies are all looking at me. A male stripper on our plane! Oh my god. What is Kate thinking? He rips off his fake uniform and he starts dancing in front of me with just a black thong and his penis covered in a tight sock like thing. It is actually kind of gross. He is flopping back and forth and he is wiggling in front of me and gyrating. He tries to shimmy up to my face and rub against me and I am speechless. Of course I am laughing nervously and all the women are laughing as well. He does a head stand right in the aisle of the moving plane and lands with his penis pointing right at me. Kate hands me some money and tells me I have to slip it in his underwear. I don't want to do that. Gross. I put the money is the side of his thong by his hip. Kate puts some money in his pants right in the front and he shimmies over to her and they dance. She is really going crazy with him. Allison and Amanda each give him some money and Mia dances with him and he gives her quite the lap dance. I think he knows I am not very willing to play along. He tries to bring Grace and Gail into it by dancing with them, but neither of them responds. My mom holds onto my arm and he dances in front of Mrs. Trevelyan and she giggles and claps to the music. Finally, thank god, the music stops and we are told we are getting ready for our descent into Seattle. Our pretend flight attendant steps into the bathroom and gets dressed and everyone is quiet. No one was comfortable with this whole thing as it was incredibly awkward.

I get out of my seat and sit next to Kate. She is crying in her seat. "Kate, what's wrong and what was that?"

"I'm sorry Steele. That was stupid wasn't it?" I don't say anything. "I was getting back at Elliot." She doesn't say anything because she thinks I don't know. But Christian filled me in as soon as he had made the arrangements to swap out strippers. I was sworn to secrecy.

"I know about it Kate. I thought you would be mad when you found out about it, but it was harmless, and Elliot was outsmarted, so the stripper he hired never showed up."

"I know Ana, but he lied to me and we had a deal. So when I found out about it at the restaurant I went to work immediately to get even. Only it really didn't work did it?"

I try to explain that it was certainly a surprise but I think we were all tired and that the timing was just off. I hold her hand. "The weekend was great Kate you are the best friend ever. Don't worry about all this stuff. Why don't you and Elliot go home and make up. You know you are crazy about him, but you are always mad at him. It's getting so everyone notices it and I know you don't want to lose him." She nods her head in agreement. Then she stands up.

"Everyone, I am sorry about that. I thought it would be fun. Obviously not. But, thank you for joining us this weekend and I hope you had fun with everything else." Kate smiles at everyone and they try to reassure her by telling her that they had fun.

We are coming in for our landing and I ask Kate if she has to pay for the flight attendant to get back to Vegas. She tells me she bought him a ticket and he has a flight as soon as we land to go back. He is dressed in jeans and a v-neck shirt and looks pretty handsome now that he is dressed. He had an amazing body but he looks better in normal clothes than that thing he had around his penis.

As soon as we land, I look out the window and see the GEH jet has landed and the guys are waiting for us. "Don't tell them, whatever you do," Kate tells me. I don't know if that is possible to keep this a secret, especially if Mrs. Trevelyan decides to talk.

We get off the plane and Christian takes my hand as I get off the last step. Taylor is back in work mode getting our luggage and everyone is hugging good bye. My mom is scheduled for a flight at 4:30 so she is going to be driven over to the main terminal by Reynolds.

"Ms. Kavenagh, can someone give me a ride to the main terminal?" Everyone stops to look at the handsome guy that just got off the girls plane. Kate's eyes open wide and she quickly lets go of Elliot, where thirty seconds before she was kissing him and trying to make up with him.

"Who the fuck is that?" Elliot asks? He looks furious.

I feel Christian tense. "Ana, who is that guy?" Oh shit, shit, shit. "Ana, who the fuck is he?"

"I don't know his name." This is true. I don't know who he is. Christian turns me around to look at him and bends over in my ear.

"Ana, what the fuck was that guy doing on your plane? Did Kate hire a fucking stripper for your flight?" He looks mad, but I don't see how he can be mad at me.

I whisper "yes" but hold his arm and I pull him closer. "Please don't be mad, it was pretty awkward and no one wanted him there. Kate started crying and it was pretty much a bust. He never touched me I promise."

Christian pushes my hair off my face. It is windy out here on the tarmac. He reaches down and kisses me. "I am not happy with Kate, but I won't say anything. God, if she was my girlfriend I would kill her. She always has to win."

I look over and see Elliot really chewing her out. Everyone is looking at them and it is awkward.

We watch Mrs. Trevelyan walk over to where they are arguing.

"Elliot honey we are going to go home now. Kate, thank you very much for including me this weekend. I know having an old lady with you was probably a bit of a drag, but I had so much fun. Goodness, I felt young again and it helped Gramps and I not think about Champ. She reaches over to give Kate a hug. She whispers something to Kate that I can't hear and Kate nods and laughs. Knowing Mrs. Trevelyan it was probably something pretty funny. She then hugs Elliot and takes his face in her hands and stares at him for a minute. "Let it go sweet boy. When you get older like me you will forget what you had for breakfast, let alone that your girlfriend hired a good looking guy with a floppy penis to dance for us. Let it go sweetheart." She gives him a tender kiss on his cheek and lets Sawyer help her to the car.

We all laugh and head home.

_**Okay everyone-now it's down to the wire for the wedding, but don't worry we have a bit more to cover. The fitting for Ana's gown; the legal paperwork and the battle that is bound to come up over that; the People interview; the shopping for bridal party gifts; the quiet weekend before the wedding; GEH reception; bridal nerves; the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding details we didn't get in the great FSOG books. I can't post everyday because I travel for my job, but I will try to get something up at least every other day. Thanks for all the great feedback! **_


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Contentment**

**Tuesday- July 19****th**

**Christian's POV**

I had meeting after meeting yesterday and I worked late at GEH with Ros on the Taiwan shipyard that we want to acquire. I don't think I will get much done next week and then I will be away for three weeks on my honeymoon, trying not to work. By the time I got home last night, Ana was asleep, so I didn't even get to see her yesterday except at breakfast. This morning I met with Claude for several hours getting a killer workout in and by the time I came up to shower, Ana was gone. I didn't know she was leaving early this morning. She left me a note telling me she has a fitting tonight and will be home late so I am not in the best mood. Now I am at the office and have just completed going over the honeymoon details again with Andrea.

I call Ana but she doesn't pick up her phone. So I call SIP and they tell me she isn't in. What the hell. I have a meeting in the conference room in one minute. I pick up the phone and call Taylor in his office, "Where is Ana this morning?" He tells me she had some errands to run and Sawyer is with her. "What kind of errands?" I don't like not knowing where she is. He tells me he isn't sure but he will call Sawyer and find out. "Well she didn't pick up her phone so whatever the hell her errands were, she better have a fucking good excuse for not telling me and not picking up her phone." I am in a piss poor mood and I am pretty sure it's because I haven't even talked to Ana since yesterday morning.

After my meeting with Ros and her team to discuss the logistics of managing a shipyard in Taiwan, reviewing numbers and talking about the possible deployment of employees from here to Taiwan, we end the meeting at 11:30. I walk straight to my office and call Ana. She still doesn't pick up her phone and now I am worried as much as mad. "Taylor, did you talk to Sawyer?" I walk into his office rather than calling him. He looks up and tells me he talked to him about an hour ago and that they are back at SIP now. "Where did they go?" He looks like he doesn't want to tell me. But he knows better than that.

"Sawyer took Miss Steele to the store."

" And… for fucks sake what's the god damn secret."

"I can't tell you the kind of store, it's supposed to be a surprise. But she was going to get your wedding present." Okay, why didn't someone just tell me instead of making me worry? I tell him to come in my office in ten minutes.

I am looking through my emails and see that I have one from Elena. This time I open it. What does she want now? She has ownership of the salons as I couldn't block it after she talked to the press. I don't want to talk to her, she was sent a letter telling her to basically keep her mouth shut about anything to do with me and that is all I can do according to my attorney. She never signed an NDA and I have no control over her. She could ruin me if she wanted. I don't think she will do that, because I could ruin her as well, and I have a hell of a lot more money to play with than she does.

_From: Elena Lincoln_

_Subject: Missing you_

_Date: July 19, 2011 11:26 am_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Christian:_

_I have missed our talks. Are you really going to carry this grudge on forever? You know you miss me. Please let's have lunch before you make the biggest mistake of your life. You will regret this before the ink is dry on your marriage license. That girl can't satisfy you and it will be just be a matter of weeks before you are cheating on her. You can't keep this charade going forever. You are not cut out for the whole marriage thing. Let's meet so we can plan how to get you out of this mess you are in._

_EL_

I press delete and walk over to my window and look out. I have no doubts that I am ready for this marriage and I am totally in love with Ana. But I have been feeling tense lately and find myself thinking about taking Ana in the playroom for a really rough session. I am enjoying vanilla but I can tell I am in need of some hard fucking. Maybe I should go see Flynn because ever since Las Vegas I have been consumed with taking Ana in the playroom.

I try to set up an appointment with Flynn but find out he is out until tomorrow. I could call his cell, but I don't want to take advantage of him, and this isn't an emergency. I sit back at my desk and send Ana an email.

_From : Christian Grey_

_Subject: Lonely and neglected fiancé here_

_Date: July 19, 2011 12:09 pm_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_Anastasia:_

_I am feeling lonely and neglected. You haven't returned my calls this morning. You left before I came up from working out and you didn't wait up for me last night. I miss you. Will you go in the playroom with me tonight? I need you._

_Christian Grey_

_Horny CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC _

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: I wouldn't call sex seven times on Sunday really neglected_

_Date: July 19, 2011 12:14 pm_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Christian:_

_I miss you too. I am sorry I was too tired last night to wait up for you. I tried to stay awake but I am sure that all the sex on Sunday wore me out, so don't know how you can feel neglected. I have been in meetings all morning. Sorry I haven't called you back, I will as soon as I finish in this meeting. _

_I am having dinner tonight with Kate and her mom and then I have a fitting for my dress. I left you a note to remind you. I don't know what time I will get in. Will you settle for vanilla tonight?'_

_Love A x_

_Anastasia Steele_

_Editor, SIP_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Vanilla is not settling but can we maybe add some chocolate _

_Date: July 19, 2011 12:17pm_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_Don't be late, baby I miss you. _

_Love C x_

_Still Horny CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC _

I smile when I send it wondering if she has any idea what I am referring to.

My blackberry vibrates.

"Hi baby how's your day?" I snort. That didn't take long to get her attention.

"Christian, I can't believe you just put that subject heading in the email." She sounds embarrassed.

"Well I did. Do you know what I am referring to?" I feel myself getting hard just thinking about it.

"I think I do. Am I ready for that yet? You said that would take time?" She is whispering and her soft sensual voice is about to kill me.

"I know you're ready, and I am more than ready. I have been thinking about claiming your sweet ass for days now, and I don't want to wait any longer." I close my eyes and try to get my composure as I feel my dick in full throttle.

"I am kind of scared to do that Christian." I have been prepping her for over a month for this and she enjoys the butt plugs so not sure why she is scared.

"I won't hurt you baby. We will take it slow. Just tell me you will let me try tonight. I want you so bad right now I am sitting here with a massive hard on thinking about you." I am talking softly as well as I certainly don't want anyone over hearing this conversation.

"Ok we will try." Oh thank fuck. I need this. Maybe it will calm me down a bit. Get this antsy feeling out of my system. I feel better already.

"I can't wait for you to get home tonight. How long will it take? Can't you skip dinner and just have your fitting. You can eat at home."

"No, Christian, I promised Kate and her mom we would go out for dinner first. I am going to be late tonight, her mom said to plan several hours for the fitting and we have other wedding things to take care of tonight besides the dress. Don't forget, you need to have someone drop off our marriage license to Reverend Walsh."

Well that is killing my temporary good mood. I let out a big sigh, "Okay, I will have Taylor drop the license off and I will see you tonight. Will you text me when you are out to let me know you are okay and then when you are on your way home?"

"Yes of course. Christian, Dr. Greene called me this morning. She reminded me that I will be away on our honeymoon when I need my next shot. She suggest that I arrange to have it wherever we are going, or that I switch back to the mini pill when we are away, which will mean you will need to go back to condoms for a bit. I don't know where we are going so I guess I should switch. What do you think?"

Christ, I forgot about that. I don't want Ana on the mini pill again. She has a terrible time remembering to take them. And I sure as hell never plan on using a condom again. Having had her soft hot wet insides without and barrier, I couldn't stand having to sheath up before burying myself in her. "I will take care of it." I tell her.

"What do you mean you want to go back to condoms?"

"Fuck no. I will find a place for you to get your shot while we are away. I'll call Dr. Greene and see if she knows anyone where we are going and arrange for it."

Ana laughs. "Figures." Not sure what she means by that, but of all the wedding and honeymoon details we need to address, this has moved up the list to number one for me.

"Hey, since you are coming home late I think I will go see my parents tonight. Are you okay with me telling my mom about what you saw with Grams in the ladies room this weekend?" I know Ana didn't want me to say anything, and I had planned on putting off this conversation until after the honeymoon, but this weekend has changed my mind.

"I adore your grandmother and I hate this. But I am worried about her, and your grandfather must need some relief. I think Grace needs to know what is going on." Ana sounds sad and I feel bad for putting her in this position. But, I need to step in and do the right thing. I can't help wondering if before Ana came in to my life if I would have been this personally vested. I love my grandfather- wait love- another word I never use to have in my vocabulary. But yes love, if anyone has that adjective next to their name in my world, it is Gramps.

I send a text to my mom.

_Are you busy tonight? Ana will be out - thought I would come over for dinner_

Mom responds_: Hi Christian_

_Hi- are you around tonight? _Texting her is the most fucking frustrating thing ever_. _Christ can't she read what I just wrote to her?

_That woulk be lively. What souls good for support? _

Okay, I think she said it would be lovely and what sounds good for supper_. _

_Anything- can we grill? _I can't grill at Escala due to the building codes so I always look forward to grilling at my parent's house. I plan on adding an outdoor kitchen with a massive grill and bar at the new house.

_Sure how foes swordfish south? _

I shake my head. I want to believe that this is generational, but it can't be. My dad can text well enough for us to understand what the fuck he is saying. Christ, Gramps can even text me on occasion.

_Swordfish sounds great._

**Ana's POV **

"Okay Mia, I am sorry I don't know what a groom's cake is. Just tell me what you think Christian would want." I have never heard of this. As we are talking I Google grooms cakes and I see that it is more customary in the south and with more elaborate weddings.

"Ana, I think you should be the one to decide what the groom's cake should be, I am just letting you know that the bakery is asking and most brides surprise the grooms with something that the groom really identifies with."

Okay I don't think his groom's cake should have handcuffs, whips and canes on it. I love Mia, but sometimes she talks down to me and she has no idea about her brother's past. So what can I suggest here?

"Ana, Christian loves to play the piano. He follows Seattle baseball and football. He has Charlie Tango, the Grace and his glider. He collects fine wine and he is an avid runner, works out and is a health nut. Surely one of those items will qualify as enough for a groom's cake."

"Okay Mia, how about a groom's cake with a catamaran and be sure to write _The Grace_ on it.

"That's perfect, my mom will love it."

After I hang up from talking to Mia I decide to create my own check list. I need to get a better handle on my own wedding.

Cake….complete -

Musicians for wedding….not complete. Music for ceremony still not selected.

Band at wedding….all songs selected.

Florists….complete

Vows…..still in progress

Dress….in progress

Shoes….need

Wedding veil….at cleaners

Bridal party gifts….still need

Parents gifts….still need

Caterer….complete

Rev. Walsh….not sure check with CG

Readings…not complete

Favors…complete

Rehearsal Dinner….no idea CG

Photographer…..complete

PR/media…..CG?

Other…?

Security…? CG

I look at the list and send it to Christian and Mia. I feel like we still have loose ends. Mia has done so much, and I think everything left unsettled is up to me and Christian. I think we need to put sometime in our schedule this week to discuss these issues as we are just ten days away from our wedding and we have a lot to do.

I have eighteen unread manuscripts on my desk and a boat load on correspondence to get through and all I can think about is what Christian wants to do to me tonight. I am completely in love with this man, and I love the sex that we have. But I know he wants more from me. I am still stunned from the letter that was passed onto me by Claire. Evidently this morning in the parking lot a courier on a bicycle greeted her as soon as she got out of the car. Clearly most of my mail has been intercepted, but someone was smart enough to figure out that if they met up with Claire, a message could be passed onto me without security intercepting it. That someone was none other than the troll bitch Mrs. Robinson herself. I am holding the letter in my hand.

_Anastasia:_

_I have underestimated you. A mere 10 days out and you will be one of the richest women in the world. Congratulations on convincing Christian that you can satisfy his needs. But thinking and doing are not the same. He will find you boring in the bedroom before you have sent that wedding dress to the cleaners. I know Christian better than anyone. And you my dear Anastasia, are not what he needs._

_Elena Lincoln _

I am tired of running to Christian like a helpless wimp. I am dealing with her this time without his help.

**Christian's POV**

I pull up outside Bellevue in my R8. I wanted to drive myself tonight. I told Taylor he could follow me but I wanted some time to be alone. I can't remember the last time I drove without security or Ana in the car. I listen to Roberto Alagna a great tenor opera singer.

When I pull up to the driveway I see my mom struggling to lift a large potted topiary from the front door entrance to the house. There are two, one on each side of the front door. They have been there for years and are at least six feet tall and in heavy cast iron pots. I don't know what the hell she thinks she is going to do with them. She is wrapped around one of them and even though she is giving it a valiant effort it isn't moving. I almost start laughing at her.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?" I want her to stop before she hurts herself.

"Oh hi honey. I am trying to decide if these topiaries would work as a better natural fence in the back. I want to keep the guest from the wedding out of the house. At the Coping Together event we had some problems with that. So I thought I would move these and see how they work." She smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Mom, those are heavy as hell. Let me run upstairs and change my clothes. Taylor brought me a change of clothing so I could relax tonight. I'll help you with that." I know she won't wait for me to change my clothes. When she wants something done, she wants it done yesterday. "So will you get me something to drink, like ice tea or lemonade and then we can meet out here and I will help you?"

"Oh Christian, you don't need to worry about this, but I am happy to get you something to drink."

"Where are dad and Mia?" I am trying to figure out why my mom who is petite and not very strong is doing this by herself. Those fucking pots are heavy.

"Dad is at a rotary meeting and Mia is out with Jeremy Boding. You remember him; she went to her senior prom with him."

I vaguely remember him, but I am glad she is with anyone but Ethan. I run upstairs and change quickly knowing my mom has less patience then me. When I go back outside I see a pitcher of ice tea, a glass, cut up lemon and the sugar bowl all waiting for me.

"Okay, where do you want this before I move it." She tells me she wants it all the way around the house to the back sliding door. "Are you sure?" I don't know why she wants these pots moved. Why not just buy more? I suggest this to her and she waves me off. Damn woman can be so stubborn.

I pick up the pot. Fuck this is heavy. How the hell did she think she was going to move it? I carry it as quickly as I can around the side yard to the sliding doors. "Where exactly do you want this?" She has her gardening gloves on and one hand is on her hip while the other is on her chin mulling this over. "For Christ's sake mom, make a decision. This thing is heavy." She points to an empty spot on the patio next to the empty door. I place it down carefully and catch my breath. "Do you want the other one back here?" She doesn't say anything for a few seconds as she continues to stare at the topiary.

"Can you turn it a bit?" I turn it around. It looks the same to me as it did before I turned it. "Yes, that's better. If you don't mind getting the other pot that would be great."

I walk around the side yard again and I notice Taylor sitting in the SUV reading through Ana's mail that we have intercepted. He has picked a fucking good time to give me private time with my mom. He usually would jump out and help with this shit. I am about to bust my nuts here. Fuck, I pick up the second topiary and carry it around to the back yard and place it where I am directed. She stares at it for a long time. While she is thinking I run around to the front yard and get my ice tea glass and slam it down. I pour a refill and bring it with me to the back yard.

"You know honey, I don't think I like these back here. Would you mind taking them back to the front yard." Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. I can't help but snicker. I am one of the richest people in the world. I don't take shit from anyone and I certainly haven't done labor work since I was a teenager for Elena. But, here I am with my mom and I am given an immediate reality check. My mom doesn't give a rat's ass who I am. It feels good to be able to help her out, but for fucks sake make up your mind.

After I have grunted and sweat like a hog, I bring both topiaries back to their original place, where they have been since we moved into the house. She decides to buy new potted plants for the back yard.

"Christian, I don't know how to start dad's gas grill. I've never done it. Do you know how to do it?" How can she not know how to start a gas grill? I walk around back and start up the gas grill and go back into the house through the back entrance. My mom is at the kitchen sink washing off some fresh tomatoes from her garden. Watching her brings back memories of growing up. When I think of her, she always looks the same, but as I watch her now, I see she has a few wrinkles, a little pouch in her belly that I never noticed and her hands have changed more than anything. They have age spots on them and it really bothers me. I don't want to acknowledge that my mom is starting to age. But it also reminds me of one of the things I need to talk to her about.

"Mom, can we talk confidentially about something?" I don't want her to tell Gramps that I talked to her. I promised I wouldn't say anything because he wants her to enjoy our wedding. But I am worried that while I am away on my honeymoon they will discuss this and make a decision without me.

"Well, you know I won't keep whatever you share with me from your dad, so I disclose that up front. Otherwise, you have my word. What's on your mind?" She wipes her hands on a dishtowel and pours herself a glass of wine, then starts making a salad.

I fill her in on everything that Gramps told me the day Champs died. I tell her I hadn't planned on telling her about this until after the wedding, but then something happened in Las Vegas that has forced me to change my mind.

"What happened in Las Vegas? I felt like I was with my mother the entire time." She almost sounds defensive.

"I wasn't there to see this so I am only repeating what Ana shared with me. But I guess Ana took Grams to the ladies room during the show. She said she waited for Grams to come out of the stall for quite some time, and when she did come out, Grams wasn't wearing any clothes. She asks Ana where the shower was. So Ana said rather than argue with her she told Grams that she smelled nice and clean, fetched her clothes from the stall and congratulated her on picking out such a beautiful outfit for the show. She helped Grams get dressed and then they went back to the show. Ana was grateful the bathrooms were empty as it during the first half. Mom that isn't normal."

"Yes I remember Ana offering to take her and they were gone so long I almost got up to look for them, but selfishly I was enjoying a break from Grams for a few minutes." Mom looks down and plays with her hands. "I feel guilty saying that, but it is so hard to see my mother changing. And she repeats the same things over and over and by the end of the day, it's just maddening. You know, I am just like you kids when it comes to my own parents." I wonder if she knows her texting drives me insane. "I get frustrated with them and worry, and well, you can only imagine how hard this is to see my vibrant wonderful mother falling apart. I guess I have been in denial. My dad never said anything to me." My mom sits down and looks lost. "What do you think should happen Christian? You're as close to Gramps as anyone, if not the closest."

"Well, I don't think anything should happen in the sense of putting Grams in an assisted living or anything like that. There is no way, I will let that happen. I think we need to find some relief for Gramps so let's hire some full time help for them. You know, people that are trained to work with dementia patients. I have done some research and there are companies that have trained caregivers who can come in your home for a few hours or move in."

"Grams won't like that she has a nurse taking care of her Christian. She will resist that, I am telling you we will have a battle on our hands." My mom shakes her head and looks frustrated.

"So, don't tell her it is a nurse or caregiver. Tell her it is her new live in assistant or personal staff, like Gail is for me. I don't care what it cost, I will pay for it." I am very determined to win this argument. " Mom, this is wearing Gramps out. He never gets a break, he can't leave her and I don't want something to happen to him too. Let me take care of this. If you need to get Uncle Mikes buy-in I will call him. But let's not wait until she burns the damn house down or walks around the front yard naked. We can't put this off."

My mom smiles at me and reaches over and grabs my hand. "You're a wonderful grandson. Can I tell you how much it means to me to see you so happy, open and so caring about everything now. You are a changed man Christian. She gets up and takes the marinated swordfish out of the refrigerator and hands them to me. "Go put those on the grill and I will be right out. Shall I bring your ice tea or would you like some wine."

I take the swordfish and my ice tea. I am not drinking anything tonight. I drank more than I ever do over the weekend. My mom follows me with a rag to clean off the patio table and sets the table.

"Elena Lincoln sent me an email today." I am surprised that I am sharing this with her. My mom looks up at me and has a disgusted look on her face.

"What did she want?" She sighs when she asks.

"Basically to talk me out of marrying Ana." I flip over the swordfish. I wonder why I can grill like a pro but I can't cook.

"Christian, I still feel like there is something I don't know. What does Elena have against Ana? She is a wonderful young lady. She is warm, friendly, beautiful and just such a good match for your personality. She is so patient with you." My mom steps away for a few minutes to bring out the salad and rice pilaf. When she comes back out she looks at me. "Is there more I should know Christian?"

Why did I bring this up? This is not like me be so forthcoming. But I think I am worried about Elena ruining the wedding at the 11thhour. "Elena doesn't like Ana because she did what no other woman including her could do, she changed me and stole my heart." I smile hoping this will appease her.

"Christian, I am not asking you to tell me anything you don't want to tell me, but you know that for years there has been rumors that Elena Lincoln was involved in some rather sketchy relationships after she was divorced. In fact there were rumors out there that she was into some kinky stuff. No one could ever say what this meant or prove anything but, the rumor was out there. Do you know anything about this?"

Oh fuck, what a loaded question. "Elena introduced and taught me about sex. I don't want to discuss what she taught me mom, but I will tell you that Elena doesn't know what the term making love means." I feel safe saying this because she overheard this when she walked in on us at my birthday party. "It was always just sex with her. As far as her other lifestyle or relationships, I couldn't say." I hope that satisfies her.

"I feel like calling her and telling her to mind her own damn business. Goodness, if she could see how in love you two are, she would shut her mouth. Well just ignore her." I can tell my mom is thinking about this. Good. Elena can't stand that she has fallen out of favor with my mom and her circle of friends. If she decides to call Elena and let her have it; that works well for me.

I received a text from Ana telling me they just left the restaurant, so she is still several hours from getting home. I help my mom carry the plates in the house and I don't feel like heading back yet, even though I have work I could be doing. So I ask my mom to show me where everything will be set up for the wedding. She puts her arm through mine and walks me through her set up plans. When we finish we go in the house, sit in the family room and talk about a number of things until the subject comes up about Mia. My mom wants to know why Elliot and I are not big fans of Ethan.

"I guess we don't like how he treats her. I think he ignores her and doesn't seem all that into her. So, I don't want to see her waste her time. What are your thoughts on him?" I turn it on her.

"Well, I am not sure what to think. He is very nice to me and he is a handsome young man, but I can see what you're saying. He never seems to call her or take her anywhere unless it is with all of you. I just want her to start thinking about her future and after the wedding I want her to get serious about her plans." We hear the garage door open and my dad walks in. I decide it's time to head out.

"Well, don't let me chase you off Christian," I think my dad is slighted that I have timed my exit with his arrival.

"I have some work to do tonight, but if you're free tomorrow Dad, maybe we could meet for lunch at the club." I suggest. He seems surprised. I use to go out of my way to avoid him, and I see him smile.

"I will make time Christian. Say noon." I agree and shake his hand. I walk over to my mom.

"Thanks honey for helping me move those heavy pots. I am so glad you came over tonight. It was wonderful to have you all to myself." She reaches up and touches my face. In the past, I would have tensed when she did that. I pull her to me and give her a big hug and kiss her forehead.

"I love you mom." I hug her a bit longer than usual. "Talk to dad an Uncle Mike, but I would like to get something in place before Ana and I leave for our honeymoon." I let go and head out.

As I ride home, I think about all the years I wasted being an angry ass to my parents. I know I still have control issues but, I feel closer to my parents than I ever have. I know Ana is the best thing for me and she is a big part of the better relationship I am developing with my parents. I can't wait to see her tonight and make love to her. I am picturing it in my head. I want to take her slow and spend a lot of time satisfying her and holding her close. I realize earlier that I wanted to fuck her hard and introduce her to another first. But as I head home, I don't feel like that at all. I just want to make love to her and treasure her. Knowing Ana is willing to try for me is enough. We will play and we will keep our sex life exciting and perhaps more adventurous than the norm but knowing I don't need the BDSM lifestyle to be fulfilled is the best feeling. Fuck, this must be what it feels like to be content. I just wish I could shake this feeling that something is about to happen to take this feeling away from me.


	31. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Understanding Happiness **

**July 19, 2011**

**Ana's POV**

I have just had dinner with Kate and her Mom and now I am headed to my old apartment for a fitting with Sawyer driving me. Kate can't understand why I have to drive with security, but I don't mind. I need a break from her for a few minutes. The whole dinner she went on and on about Elliot getting a stripper and how she is still upset. She hangs on to things way too long. She said they aren't fighting, but jeez Kate, drop it.

I still want to deal with Elena. But, I realize that there was a serious security breach today, so I decide I need to tell Sawyer. I hate that he sees my mail before I do, but I am starting to understand that marrying Christian puts me at risk, so I have learned to let this go. I wonder if he has to report on everything or if we can keep some secrets between us. I probably know the answer before I ask, but, it can't hurt to see what his response will be.

"Sawyer, if something happened, do you have to tell Christian or Taylor." I ask him from the back seat. He looks at me through the rear view mirror. I see him sigh.

"Miss Steele, Ana, what happened?"

"I didn't say anything happened, I am asking if something did, would you have to tell them."

"Ana, just tell me. I can tell by looking at you right now that you're not telling me something. So, please just tell me. I can't protect you properly if you don't tell me when something happens." He pulls in front of Kate's apartment and I see that Kate hasn't arrived yet. He puts the car in park and then turns around in his seat. "Ana, I am not unlocking the doors until you tell me."

I reach in my purse and hand him the note from Elena. He reads it. "How the fuck did you get this? Sorry, I mean where did this come from? I intercept and read all of your mail." I explain to him that a courier on a bike handed it to Claire as she got out of her car this morning. He shakes his head and looks at me. "Yes Ana, I need to tell Taylor. He can tell Mr. Grey. You should have told me this morning. I will need to talk to Claire and find out more about the courier but at least we know it's from Mrs. Lincoln. The shit is going to hit the fan." He shakes his head.

"Sawyer, I want to deal with her. Will you drive me to her salon tomorrow?" I lean forward in my seat.

"No way Ana. Not happening. What is the point of that? I know I shouldn't be talking to you in this way, but she is a major bitch. Why do you care what she thinks? She isn't worth your time. So no, I am not taking you to see her without direct orders from Taylor or Mr. Grey." I want to argue with him that it should be my decision, but I know I am not winning this.

I see Kate pull in and her mom is following her. Sawyer gets out of the car and opens my door and walks me to the apartment. "Let me walk in with you and check the place out." We walk up to the apartment and Kate lets us in. She gives Sawyer a dirty look as he pushes past her to check the apartment out. He looks around and then as he is leaving Kate calls out to him.

"Hey there hottie. What did you end up doing with our friend Amanda?" Kate, could you be any more forward? Sawyer stops in his track and I can see his face turn red.

"The place looks fine Ana. I will be outside if you need me. Text when you are ready to come out." He walks out the door.

"Oh for goodness sake Kathryn, you embarrassed the poor guy." Kate's mom shakes her head.

"Kate you need to get a filter. You're worse than Mrs. Trevelyan and she has an excuse." I lecture her.

"Oh what's the big deal? You know you're dying to know too. Amanda said she really likes him but she won't talk either. I want the scoop."

I see Mrs. Kavenagh carrying a large garment bag and she motions for me to follow her to my old bedroom. "Come on Ana, let's get started. Kate, did you bring in the gift you bought Ana?" Kate grins and nods.

As I am headed to my old room, Ethan comes in. He looks like he is in a really bad mood. He barely says hi to any of us and walks back to his room and shuts the door. Kate looks at me and shrugs. I think I know what is eating him. Mia told me today on the phone that she had a date with an old boyfriend. But I am staying out of this one.

I am standing next to my bed and Mrs. Kavenagh asks me if I brought the corset that I plan to wear under my dress. She wants to make sure that it is a smooth fit, as the dress is quite form fitting. I get undress and put it on. I am so excited my hands are sweating. Kate comes in and tells me that I need to close my eyes and she will help her mom put my dress on.

I lift my arms up and I hear the dress coming out of the bag."Oh my god mom, you better make me one as amazing as this. Ana, you are going to look gorgeous."

I feel the dress fall over me and the fabric feels rich and luxurious next to my skin. They guide my arms through sleeves which surprises me as I was expecting it to be strapless, but once the dress is in place I can feel the sleeves are off my shoulder. It takes about five minutes to fasten each button in the back as they are very small. Kate counts them as she completes each one. The back feels open from my shoulder blades up. But I still don't know what it looks like.

"Okay Ana, put your foot out." I lift my dress up and Kate puts a shoe on my foot. I hold onto Kate's arm to get my balance and then put my other foot out. That is better. The dress felt so long before I stepped into these heals which must be at least four inches.

I feel Mrs. Kavenagh straightening the dress and pulling the bottom out behind me. She tells Kate to bring the floor length mirror from her room and Kate tells me to wait to open my eyes while she runs to her room. I hear her struggling down the hall and then hear her put the mirror down. "Okay, beautiful girl open your eyes," Mrs. Kavenagh tells me.

I take a deep breath and I slowly open my eyes. I bring my hand up to my mouth and I gasp. Oh my god, it is beautiful. I am speechless. "It is everything I could possible want and more. I don't know what to say." I reach over and hug Mrs. Kavenagh who is beaming and I look at Kate who has a huge smile and then she starts jumping up and down and running in place with excitement. I look in the mirror again. I can't even believe it is me and that it is my dress. It is perfect. I can't help wish I would have more than one opportunity to where it. The lace sleeves are off the shoulder and it is a sweetheart neckline. The dress is form fitting and as I turn I notice the back is also cut in a V right below my shoulder blades for a soft, sexy and alluring look. The dress drapes at the bottom into a chapel train and it is more than I could ever possibly imagine. Kate tells me to look at my shoes. I lift the dress and again I squeal when I see they are perfect match to the dress. They are sexy and actually comfortable. "They are the Jimmy Choo's you loved at Nieman's." My mouth drops as I remember they were $1395. She blows me a kiss. I should offer to pay her for these but I know she wants to do this for me.

"Well, I am glad you like the dress Ana but you have to quit losing weight sweetie. Hand me my pins Kate." Mrs. Kavenagh starts pinning and tucking the dress in as it is a bit big. "Kate go and grab some hair pins and put Ana's hair up." Kate skips down the hall and comes back with some hair pins. She is squealing and still jumping up and down. I think she is enjoying this more than I am at this point. I start getting wiggly and shift from side to side before I am asked to sit still.

Kate pins my hair up and Mrs. Kavenagh takes the veil out of a box. "Oh my gosh it matches perfectly. I can't believe how well it cleaned up," I say softly. She takes the veil with the pearl comb and places it in my hair. All at once we all sign and say "Ohhh." It is perfect. I have been really good up until now and I haven't cried. But putting Mrs. Trevelyan's veil on brings tears to all of our eyes. I don't want to take any of it off, I feel like a princess. I guess every bride feels special, but I am so fortunate. "I don't know if I can ever thank you." Forty-five minutes later, they help me out of the dress and I put the blue skirt and pink sleeveless shirt I wore to work back on along with my pink and blue pumps.

After Mrs. Kavenagh leaves, Kate and I handwrite notes that are going to be attached to the wedding favors. We are using silver ink pens and writing on beautiful pale pink satin paper. We inscribe: _Thank You for Sharing in our Happiness, Anastasia and Christian. _The notes fit perfectly in the white Wedgewood Intaglio Picture frames that we purchased for our favors. We finish about ten o'clock and I text Christian to tell him I am on my way home and I am relieved that he responds that he is anxious to see me. I had expected him to be all Fifty with me about Elena's letter.

As we are pulling out of the apartment complex I decide to call Grace before I arrive back at Escala. I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I feel like she can tell me what I should do about Elena and will understand my inability to just let this go.

"Grace, its Ana. I hope it's not too late to talk."

"Of course not Ana, is everything okay?"

I take a deep breath. "Grace, I hate to bother you with this, but I don't know what to do and I value your opinion. I received a rather hateful note from Elena Lincoln today but I don't know if I should respond to her, call and scream at her or just ignore her." I pause but she doesn't say anything. "She continues to insist that I am not good enough for Christian. She has no idea about our relationship. What should I do?"

I hear Grace sigh. "This is just too much. I have had it with her and I will call her Ana. You shouldn't have to deal with that woman and I don't want Christian to ever talk to her again."

"I feel terrible calling you about this, but I don't want Christian to talk to her either and I can't stand her Grace. I know I will get into another argument with her and I don't want to give her the satisfaction. So, if you think I should just forget about her, I will. But, I know she is probably spreading terrible rumors about me around Seattle, and it makes me so angry."

"Ana, you listen to me. You have handled yourself with dignity and poise. Everyone has told me how lovely you are and Elena is nothing but a tramp. I want you to go home and hug that handsome man of yours and let me deal with this. I am glad that you called. What she did to my son is unforgiveable and now her trying to harass you is taking it too far."

"Grace, I don't know how Christian will feel about that." I can't tell her it is because he is worried about the BDSM coming out.

"I have a few things I need to say to her. Since I discovered what she did to Christian I have cried a river of tears. I can't sleep and the anger is consuming everything I do. I don't expect Christian to understand what we are feeling, he isn't a parent. But when she violated our son right under our nose, she took more than my son's innocence. She stole years from this entire family by isolating him into her dark world. I don't even pretend to know how dark it really was, but to pretend to be my friend so she could manipulate this young adolescent. …Ana, my god the pain is almost unbearable. I am so, so angry. I need to see her and have her look into my eyes and tell me why."

I hurt for Grace. I can tell she has been carrying this burden around while trying to play nice about the wedding. I understand that she needs this more than I do and I am glad that I have called her. "Thank you Grace. I appreciate that I could talk to you so candidly about this." We hang up and I see that we are pulling into the Escala garage.

"Sawyer, can you give me a heads up. Is Christian going to be angry because I didn't tell him about the note from Elena?" We pull into the car space and Sawyer comes around to open my door and take my bags and briefcase.

"Well let's say he wasn't happy. But he is mostly upset with Mrs. Lincoln, although I would anticipate him lecturing your for not telling us about this as soon as you knew." Yes, that is what I thought he would say. I close my eyes and prepare myself as we ride up the elevator.

The elevator doors open and Taylor is there to greet us. I smile at him and he shakes his head at me. "So, I am in trouble with you too Taylor." He raises his eyebrows at me and gives me a look like, what do you expect Ana. Oh this is going to be fun.

As soon as I go through the foyer door Christian is there to grab me by the waist. "Jesus Christian you scared me to death!" My heart is racing and my knees are shaking. I hit him on the arm. "Why were you hiding behind the door?" He is smiling like a guilty little boy. Well at least he isn't mad. I was expecting the worse. He has both of his arms wrapped around me and I notice he is in his jeans and a t-shirt and barefoot. He breaths into my neck and kisses me several times then nips my earlobe.

"I missed you baby. I am so glad your home. Come on let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me about your day." He practically pulls me over to the couch and onto his lap. I reach down to kiss him quickly, but he puts his hand behind my head and pulls me in for a long kiss that tells me he doesn't want to talk for long. I pull away and look at him.

"Christian, aren't you going to yell at me. You're confusing me."

"Do you want me to yell at you?" He pulls the hair pins that Kate put in my hair earlier and my hair falls down. He looks at me squinting his eyes and I start to giggle. "Is something funny Miss Steele?"

"No, it's just I think you are funny. And before you ask…funny ha ha and funny peculiar."

"Is that right? Well to answer your question. Am I mad? Yes I am very mad. But not at you. Elena is out of line. She wrote me today too."

"Let me guess. She thinks you're making the mistake of your life right." His eyes darken.

"Ana I don't give a fuck what she thinks. I've told you that. I do care that she contacted you. I don't want you to have to deal with her bullshit." He pulls my blouse out from my skirt and rubs my back. "I would however, like to know why you waited until tonight to give the note to Sawyer." He runs his finger over my lip making it itch and I scratch it with my teeth.

"Because I thought if I told you, then you would rush to call her and I don't want you to call her or ever speak to her again Christian. I was going to call her myself and let her have it, but…" I start to tell him I called his mom but I wonder if he will get angry about that. Oh well he will find out sooner or later. "I called your mom and asked for her advice and she was very upset. She plans to see her. You know she has a right to give her a piece of her mind." I look for his reaction fully expecting him to be upset. He just looks at me for several seconds.

"I told my mom tonight that Elena contacted me we well. I don't know why I did, but I know Elena is feeling the fallout from my mom ending their friendship and maybe if my mom calls her she will start getting the idea that she needs to back the fuck off. You don't need to worry about me calling her or seeing her. I told you I wouldn't and I haven't. I am glad you felt comfortable enough with my mom to talk to her about this, but you didn't talk about anything else did you?" He looks at me for reassurance.

"You mean your BDSM lifestyle?" He nods. "Of course not. But Christian, she needs to leave us alone. My patience are starting to wear thin when it comes to Elena Lincoln." He kisses my nose and tells me he understands.

"So tell me, are you happy with your wedding dress?"

**Christians POV**

As soon as I change the subject to Ana's wedding dress her shoulders drop and I can tell she is relieved I am not going to go off on her. "So tell me something about your dress, baby, is it what you wanted?"

"Oh Christian it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't believe it. I love it." She is beaming and her gorgeous face is lit up like a Christmas tree. "

"No it isn't the most beautiful thing. You are the most beautiful thing. It wouldn't matter what the dress looks like, you will be breathtaking. I am sure of it." I run my index finger down her nose to her chin and neck stopping at the top button on her blouse and I unbutton it.

"That is sweet for you to say. You know I am sure there are people that wonder how I ever ended up with a guy like you." She looks down and plays with her engagement ring."

"What does that mean?" Please tell me she isn't going to start this shit about her not being good looking enough for me again. Her insecurity is the one issue I have with her. She is fucking gorgeous. I don't understand how she doesn't know this. I feel like I am always trying to reassure her. Without sounding arrogant, I can have any woman I pretty much want, and she is who I want. I was knocked on my ass the first second I looked at her. She is the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Oh, you know, Elena called me mousy and I am not tall and I just look at you and your well you're so hot." She is still looking down.

"Ana, look at me. You are anything but mousy. You are a beautiful woman. Don't let what an aging, miserable woman who has fake tits, had a nose job, botox out her ass and spent a fortune trying to look half as good as you do, get into your head. Please." She nods and I kiss her neck. Fucking Elena. She has always been attractive but certainly not naturally beautiful. I have seen her without make up before and she was borderline scary looking. Ana looks even better without makeup. In my mind that makes for a beautiful woman.

"Will I like your dress? I can't wait to see you in it. I probably will get a hard on right up there in front of everyone when I see you." I give her a big smile and she starts giggling.

"That would be awkward. And I don't think your brother would be able to keep his mouth shut if that happened. Yes, I hope you will like my dress. I love it. But I am not telling you anything else Mr. Grey." Ana lays her head on my shoulder. Oh, oh, I know that sign. She is going to fall asleep if I don't get her up and moving. "Tell me about your evening with your mom." She says as she yawns and nuzzles in to my neck. She brings her legs up so she is curled into a tight ball. I want and need her too much to let her fall asleep on me tonight. I nudge her and tickle her feet when I think she has started to nod off.

"When do you want to discuss the items on your list that you sent me today? Do you want to talk about it tomorrow before we go to work? Or tonight?"

"Not tonight." she yawns again.

"Come on, let's take a shower. She nuzzles in deeper. "Ana, come on. Do I need to carry you into the shower? I will, but I won't bother taking your clothes off." We walk into the bedroom and I turn on the shower while we are getting undressed. Ana looks beat. I tell her about my evening and conversations with my mom.

"When I was driving home tonight, I realized something. I step into the shower and take Ana's hand as she gets in with me. She has her hair pinned back up. I guess she isn't washing it. I take the jasmine soap and squirt some in my hand turning her around so I can massage and scrub her back.

"Oh, that feels amazing. What did you realize?" She asks as she continues to purr. I continue washing her and cup her ass in my hands pulling her closer as I move my hands around her front and kiss her neck. She grabs the soap and turns around to she can wash me. Her nipples are perfect and erect and I just have to suck on them, so I put my finger up giving her the sign that I will tell her in a minute. I suck and lick and softly bite her breast and she leans back into the shower wall.

I hold her hands in mine and look down into her eyes. "I realized that I know what it feels like for the first time to be content and it's because of you. I see the world differently. I enjoy being with my parents and family. You have made me so calm and have this effect on me that I can't describe. I love you so much Ana. I kiss her softly but she pulls my face back and opens her mouth demanding more. I pull away. "I also felt this fear take over me tonight." I need to talk about this.

She looks at me and grabs my face. "What Christian. What do you mean you felt this fear?"

"I don't know. I just have never felt so happy before and I am scared something could happen and take it all away. Now that I know what this overwhelming feeling of happiness and loving someone feels like, I just can't deal with the fact that I deserve all this and especially you. It has me kind of on edge. I don't know how to explain it. I don't have control like I use to and yet I don't feel this frantic urgency to be in control either. But then, I worry that if I don't regain control, I will lose you." I know I am rambling and I can't possibly make sense.

"I understand why you feel the way you do. I feel the same way. I worry that I could lose you and today when I received Mrs. Robinson's note it added to my insecurity that I won't be enough for you Christian." I turn her around so she can rinse off the soap on her front.

"Is that why you told me yes today on the phone? That you would try…" She cuts me off.

"No, well maybe, I don't know. I want to please you but it does make me nervous. You know you are so big and I don't know it seems like it will hurt."

I smile and shut off the water. "Well, thank you for that. Not sure what you have to compare me to Miss Steele, but you don't need to worry, I don't think we will do that right now. I still want to take you anally Ana, but perhaps that is something we will do on the honeymoon, when you're not tired, more relaxed and we have all the time in the world to make it really enjoyable.

We both dry off and she walks into the closet to put on one of my t-shirts but I take it out of her hands and toss it on the dresser.

"I thought you said we were going to bed." I take her hand and lead her to bed.

"I did say that." I turn the light off. "But I was hoping that you would let me make love to you tonight. I need you and want you baby so can you stay awake long enough to let me have you? Please." I feel like I am begging, I am so fucking horny. Ana giggles. "I will take that as a yes Miss Steele."

**Wednesday, July 20, 2011 **

**Grace's POV**

I have had another restless night where Carrick has had to hold me in his arms and console me. I have cried almost every day since Christian's birthday thinking how I failed my son. I practically spoon fed Elena Lincoln the information she needed to seduce him. Oh my god, I can hardly bare it. Carrick wants me to talk to a therapist about my anger and has tried to explain why Christian never came to us about what Elena was doing to him. He seems to understand that Christian's young male hormones made it impossible for him to stop.

"Oh really Cary? Would you say the same thing if this was Mia?" I am furious as I stomp around our bedroom to get ready for work and my unscheduled visit to Elena.

"Of course not Grace, don't be ridiculous. You can't understand this, you're a woman. But any normal fifteen year old boy is going to pounce on the opportunity to have sex that is offered freely to them, no matter who is offering it. I talked to both of the boys about safe protection as soon as they hit puberty. I knew exactly what was on their mind. Elliot was full of questions and I could tell he was eager to get started. Christian never said a word and I bought into the whole late bloomer, celibate, hell even gay theory. For Christ's sakes Grace, you didn't fail him I did. All these years, I should have known he was sexually active. He's a man and at some point he would have needs. I don't care about his phobias and about not wanting to be touched. He still had needs and as it turns out they were obviously getting fulfilled by that whore of a friend of yours. I should have put my foot down years ago. I never liked her and I didn't like it when you were with her. She had whore written all over her."

"Well Carrick, it's too late for this discussion now isn't it. I think I need to see Elena alone. You see her as a whore, and I won't disagree. But I see her as a predator. And I was the one that betrayed our son by telling her things she used to manipulate him. And I won't get past this until I say what I need to say to her, and take up for my son and Ana. I will see you tonight. I walk out of our bedroom and leave him to think about this on his own. I need to see Elena Lincoln before I lose my courage and my mind.

I pull up outside the Bravern Center where Elena has her main office of the Esclava Salons. I see her car so I know she is in and I walk past Brianne the receptionist.

"Mrs. Grey, I wasn't expecting you, I don't see you on the schedule." I keep walking past her straight back to Elena's office where I barge in and find her sitting at her desk typing furiously on her lap top with those hideous long nails of hers. She looks up stunned.

"Grace." She pauses. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I am not interrupting you from writing another threatening letter to my future daughter-in-law or seduction letter to my son." She is speechless. Good. Finally she gets her wits and leans over her desk so others can't hear our conversation.

"Grace, I am only trying to help Christian from making the mistake of his life."

And that is enough to send me over the edge. I don't even recognize my own voice as I start screaming at her and I knock everything off of her desk stunning us both. "You vile, vile disgusting whore. How could you even look at me when you were sexually abusing my son or for that matter anyone's son. What kind of sick person are you? We embraced you and brought you into our home. I trusted you and you preyed on my child, who you knew damn well he had emotional issues. You are a sick predator Elena and I will regret until the day I die that I didn't catch you when this happened so I could have had you arrested. I will make sure that you never enter Seattle's social circuit again. I will make it my life mission to watch you and make sure that you never go near anyone else's child either. And finally, now that Christian has foolishly given you these salons and you are the sole proprietor, I will make sure everyone we know takes their business elsewhere. And don't think I don't have the influence to do it. Everyone only tolerated you because I brought you in to our social circle. Well you can't rest assured you will be blackballed from every event in the state of Washington." I realize I am shaking and crying and have lost complete control, something I have never done.

"Grace, surely you don't believe I was doing anything with Christian against his will. I helped him Grace. He was headed for trouble and I was the one that helped him become the man he is today." Elena speaks in a loud whisper. I look out at the people in her salon who are all gawking at us. I don't care.

"That's it Elena. That is all you can say to me." I shake my head in disbelief. "You are a sick, sick woman. You knew he had issues, and you capitalized on them for your own gain. Don't you dare take credit for the man he is today. The man you knew- doesn't exist. He has been replaced with a loving and caring man who now communicates with his family and is madly in love with a beautiful, beautiful woman. And the person that saved my son and made him the man he is today is Ana, not you. I am warning you Elena Lincoln, if you ever, ever contact anyone in my family or Ana again, I will go to the police and tell them you are a pedophile. And even if they can't find anything on you or get you for what you did to my son, I will make sure they make your life miserable trying."

"I understand Grace. You've said your peace, so if you're through I would appreciate it if you would leave. You have caused quite the scene." She looks at me and I can see what a complete monster she is. There is no compassion, or shame in her eyes. But I know that she is disturbed as she realizes she is about to be socially cut off. She used those social connections for her business and her personal life.

I can see in the mirror that I am a mess. I have black streaks down my face, so I pull out my make- up from my purse and as I apply some concealer and lipstick, I also take a stack of letters out of my purse and drop them on her desk.

"I have taken the liberty of writing your resignation letter to the Harbor Club, Junior League, Coping Together and hospital board as well as the Mayor's re-election campaign. I dropped them in the mail this morning. These copies are for your records." She stands up from her desk, gasps and puts her hands on her chest.

"Please Grace, don't do this to me."

I have nothing more to say to her and so I turn and leave the salon, get in my car and smile as I drive to SIP to give darling Ana a hug.


	32. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Just What the Doctor Ordered **

**July 20, 2012**

**Ana's POV**

Grace just entered my office and has her arms opened for a hug. I don't think Christian or even Carrick have any idea how hard this has been on Grace. I hug her and she thanks me for motivating her to give the bitch troll a piece of her mind. I am so proud of her for confronting her and getting this off of her chest. I know it was eating away at her and hopefully she will be able to move on.

"Thank you Grace for personally coming over here to tell me about your visit to Mrs. Robinson, I mean Elena." Grace shakes her head. "I know it was a difficult and it means a lot to me that you did this and spoke for both of us." I give her another hug and I start crying right.

"Ana, honey, what's wrong."

"I don't know if it's the wedding is around the corner and I had my fitting last night, and my mom wasn't there, or what is going on. I seem to be a bumbling mess lately. But, I am crying now because I am so lucky to be getting you as a mother-in-law." I wipe my eyes. I'm even starting to get sick of my crying, I can only imagine how everyone else must feel.

"Honey, it's not unusual to be emotional before your wedding. But, we are the lucky ones. I told that horrible woman that you were the one that has made Christian the man he is, not her." She wipes my tears. "Okay well listen I am late and I have patients waiting for me. Please try to relax and understand what your feeling is normal." Sawyer walks her to her car. As they are walking away, a few paparazzi take her picture and I spot Thomas, her security in the car behind her. I forget that she even has anyone with her as I never really see him. Sawyer waves to him.

As soon as I get back into my office Christian calls me. He tells me that if I go online I can read the article about us coming that will be in _People_ tomorrow. We never even met with them; they interviewed us separately but made it sound like we were there together. I find the article and I see they have used the picture Sam took of us several weeks ago sitting in Christian's office with his arm around me, and I am looking up at him. Then there is the one of us at my graduation. I read the story while Christian waits on the phone.

_**Billionaire Bachelor finds his Cinderella**_

_Christian Grey, the 28 year old handsome billionaire has eluded the press for years and he has successfully thwarted all efforts to reveal much of anything about his very private life. What is known about the young entrepreneur is that he was raised in Seattle by his father Carrick Grey, one of Seattle's top litigators, and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, a Seattle pediatrician. Grey was adopted as a small child and is said to be very close to his parents, his older brother, Elliot and younger sister Mia. Grey left Harvard after two years and started his own business, the world wide Grey Enterprise Holdings and within several years was a multi-millionaire_. _GEH grew substantially and last year Grey's net worth was said to be over $11.1 billion dollars. He has often been spotted at Seattle charity events but has never been seen with a date. So in late May and early June when Grey was spotted several times with a recent graduate of Washington State University rumors started that the press shy Grey had a serious girlfriend. That rumor was confirmed with the announcement of his engagement to Anastasia Rose Steele, 21, just six weeks after they meet._

People Magazine sat down to talk with the couple recently in an exclusive interview.

**People**: _You haven't known each other very long, why the rush to the alter?_

**Grey**: _Why not? I know she is perfect for me, she feels the same about me, we are financially secure and we love each other. Call it love at first sight. Why wait?_

**People:** _Ana, not much is known about you, but it is safe to say you don't come from a wealthy family. You're like Cinderella in that you have found your Prince Charming. What do you say to those that question your motives for marrying a billionaire? _

**Steele**: _I know it sounds hard to believe, but when I first met Christian, I didn't even know who he was or know anything about him. I was in college over the past four years and I had never heard of him. When we met it was an instant strong attraction and all I can tell anyone that questions my motives is that I didn't go after him. (Steele smiles as she says this.)_

**People**: _Are you saying Grey pursued you_.

**Steele:** _Oh yes, he was quite relentless._

**Grey**: _Yes, that is true. I wouldn't take no for an answer._

**People:** _So why Anastasia? You have left behind a quake of women who are left to wonder why not them. What attracted you to her besides her obvious beauty?_

**Grey:** _Well, you said it. The initial attraction was her looks. I mean look at her. She is perfect and I was blown away the first time I met her. She filled in for her roommate at the last minute to interview me for the WSU newspaper. She didn't have time to read the questions she was suppose to ask me so she was totally unprepared. (Grey smiles as he seems to recall that encounter) So our first meeting was interesting, but I couldn't stop looking at her. I had to know who this gorgeous woman was. But I was also attracted by her comments and observations. She is_ _very intelligent which is really important to me, she is amazingly sweet, my family is crazy about her and that is also important to me and she is adventuresome. She isn't afraid to go soaring or try new things with me. I am pretty active and she is up for anything. _

**People**: _Were you intimidated by his wealth once you knew who he was? It is said your fiancé is aloof and intimidating. How would you describe him?_

**Steele**_: I am still intimidated by his wealth, but I am very proud of him. He is so brilliant and successful, and I am not a person that needs a lot of material things in my life so I just try to take all this in stride. As far as him being aloof and intimidating I believe Christian works very hard at keeping his personal life separate from his business life. For those that know him personally he is not at all aloof. He is affectionate and a wonderful grandson, son, brother and the best boyfriend. _

**People**: _Will you continue to work in publishing after your wedding even though you will be marrying one of the richest men in the world?_

**Steele**: _Of course_

**People**: _There is a rumor you did not have Anastasia sign a pre-nup can you comment on that_?

**Grey**: _No, I won't comment on that._

**People**: _Can you hint at when the wedding will take place?_

**Steele**: _No, we want to keep it private._

**Grey**: _No comment._

**People**: _Why do you think the press has been so fascinated with you and Anastasia?_

**Grey**: _I have no idea. We are just like any other couple in love and I don't understand the fascination. _

**People**: _Why have you avoided the press until now?_

**Grey**: _I have never felt that what I do in my private life is anyone's business. The reason I have agreed to do this now is that I am hoping that everyone will get what they want to know out of this interview and leave Ana alone. I don't like her being hassled by the paparazzi_.

**People**: _The rumor is that Christian Grey is a very protective and jealous man. Is that true?_

**Steele**. _(Laughs) Yes he takes very good care of me and worries about me. It's very sweet._

**People**: _Are you a jealous man?_

**Grey**_: I don't think I am any different than any other man who has a beautiful girlfriend. I don't particularly like it when guys check her out, no, but what guy does? (Grey seems irritated by this question)_

**People**: _Some say that you may be the luckiest girl in the world. You are marrying a billionaire and one of the sexiest men in the world. Do you ever wonder why you?_

**Steele**: _Yes of course. Just look at him._

**People**: _Speaking of Sexiest Men. You had your attorney block People from putting you in our Sexiest Men in the World addition. Why is that?_

**Grey**_: I am a businessman. I am not interested in something as ostentatious as that and frankly I found it a great invasion of my privacy. _

**People**: _But surely you know that woman find you good looking._

**Grey**: _I was under the impression that we were her today to talk about my relationship with Ana._

**People:** _When can we expect a baby Grey?_

**Steele**: _Oh gosh, not for awhile_.

**Grey**: _Seriously where do you come up with these questions? _

**People**: _Well congratulations to both of you._

_**At the time of this interview People was trying to confirm a rumor that the wedding of Grey and Steele will be taking place before the end of the month. When asked if Steele was pregnant Grey ended the interview. **_

"You there," Christian asks.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I don't really think anything. They ask stupid ass questions. That is why I don't do these types of interviews." Christian tells me.

"They kind of make you sound grumpy a few times. I didn't know you were up for one of Peoples Sexiest Men. Wow, I get to sleep with one of the sexiest men in the world." I tease him.

"Yea, that part I wish they would have left that out Cinderella. I will never hear the end of it from Elliot."

"Thank you for saying such nice things about me. " I get up and shut my office door so I can tell him about his mom's visit. He doesn't say anything. "Christian, are you okay?"

I hear him take in a long breath. "Yea, you know I just hate that my mom let this eat away at her and she was driven to lose her cool and go over there."

"Christian I don't know that I would call it losing her cool. I would say it was more like she was hurting and rightfully angry. I think she needed to confront her to move on."

"Yes, maybe. Anyway, I am adding you to my checking accounts. What do you want on your checks? Ana Grey, Anastasia Rose Grey, Anastasia Grey, Anastasia R. Grey or Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

I can't help it I start laughing at him. "Who knew picking a name on your checking account would be so complicated. Anastasia Steele Grey."

"What? That wasn't one of my options. Why are you putting Steele in there?" Christian asks me like I am doing something illegal.

"Why not? It's my name. I thought I would keep it on everything." Don't tell me we are going to fight about this.

"It won't be your name after next week. It will be Grey. I don't see why you need to keep Steele in there. But if you feel that strongly about it, then I will put that on your individual account, but on our joint account I am not putting Steele." He is crabby today. Why am I changing my individual account?

"Okay, fine. Then don't ask me if you don't like my answer. I need to go Christian. This is only Hannah's third day on the job and I need to go over some things with her." I am pretty sure he can tell by the way I say this that I am irritated with him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Miss _Steele?_" He says Steele in a way that tells me he is irritated with me too.

"Yes. You're crabby and I am busy and now you are making me crabby." I really want to hang up, I am not in the mood to argue with him and I can tell he is in one of his control freak moods.

"You need to be here at 5:30 tonight, we have an appointment with my financial management and legal team. You need to sign everything, including some banking documents, insurance, property transfers, Key Man Insurance and a number of other items."

"Well first of all, I assume someone will explain what all that stuff is and why I have to sign them, and secondly I was planning on working a little late tonight." I tell him this rather tersely as I am mad that he is just demanding I be somewhere without even running it by me.

"Well, your plans have just changed. I don't want to keep everyone waiting on you, so just be here at 5:30 so we can take care of this. You have been putting off discussing and reviewing all the legal documents for several weeks. I don't want to leave on our honeymoon without having this stuff taken care of so Sawyer will be bringing you here at 5:30." He sounds really bossy and cranky now. "And, just so you know you will have your own legal counsel representing you at this meeting. Her name is Nancy Rhys-Thorton. She was recommended to us and it's just so if anything were to happen to me there would be no question that you had your own legal counsel present at this meeting."

What the heck. Why is he just telling me this? And if I need legal counsel shouldn't I select them myself. What am I being asked to sign? This is the Christian that drives me crazy. It doesn't escape me that he has selected a woman.

"Well thank you Christian for just filling me in on this now. How do you know I will even like this attorney?" I say this rather caustically.

"Ana, fine. You want to pick your own fucking attorney. Do it – just have them here by 5:30?"

"What is your problem? You spring this on me and I am not allowed to even ask any questions?" I am getting angrier by the second.

"I don't like the unexpected Ana and I don't play games. So, do you want the attorney that was thoroughly vetted and researched to represent your best interest, or do you want to be Miss Fucking Independent again and hire your own." I know that he would be giving me a cold steely stare if he was here. I shiver thinking about it.

"You're an ass Christian. You know I don't know anything about this shit. You have me at a disadvantage. So obviously I will use your female attorney which I am sure you selected on purpose." Now he has brought the beast out in me.

"Yes, I did select Nancy because she is a female, but not because as I am sure you assume, I don't want you around a male attorney. I was trying to make sure your best interest as a woman would be represented Ana. So excuse the fuck out of me because I took the time to make sure that there are never any issues about everything that I am about to sign over to you." Christian is yelling at me and I can tell he is really angry. "Fucking excuse the hell out of me that I love you and want to share all I have with you. And fuck me for trying to prevent anyone from ever threatening to take it from you if something happened to me. Fuck Ana, why can't you just let me take care of us?"

I don't know what to say to this. I understand what he is saying but why can't he tell me about this in advance instead of springing this on me.

"Christian, I am just saying I would have liked to discuss this with you before today, I appreciate that you are looking at my best interest but..."

"Ana, are you fucking kidding me? I have tried for the last god damn month to get you to sit down and review this shit with me and you had one fucking excuse after another. I have work to do. Just be here tonight and let me know if you have found your own counsel before Nancy shows up. Hey, why don't you call your fucking buddy Shawn, I hear he has time on his hands."

He just hung up on me. What the hell just happened? I guess I have put off this conversation because I feel uncomfortable becoming a bazillionaire over night. I have done nothing to earn his money. I don't even want to know how much money he has. I didn't know until I read the _People_ article that his net worth is over $11 billion dollars. That is insane. I guess I felt if I didn't know how much he was worth I couldn't be accused of wanting him for his money. But now I can see I have hurt him. I know he only wants what is best for me. My god he is giving me half of everything he owns.

I call him back, but he doesn't pick up his phone so I leave him a message. "I am sorry. This is just all a bit overwhelming. I love you. "

**Christian's POV**

I just threw my phone across the room. Fuck. I am trying to protect her god damn it. If something happens to me, attorneys' will crawl out of the woodwork to challenge my will, assets, holdings and anything that I leave her. I want to make sure we can demonstrate she has been legally represented.

I lean my head against my chair. Maybe I need to be more patient with her since I know she doesn't understand any of this, but her fucking attitude about this pisses me off. I get up and pour myself bourbon. Shit it is only one o'clock.

I was in a bad mood before I called her. I didn't like the _People_ interview, it made me look like a dick, and I guess I was. And if I am honest what really set me off was that I don't want Ana keeping Steele in her name. Call me old fashion, but I am not into that whole hyphenated shit. I am putting Mrs. Christian Grey on our joint checks. Okay maybe I should put her first name. Mrs. Anastasia Grey. But I don't see why she needs Steele on anything. I am glad my Mom talked to Elena for her sake, but I hate that it had to happen. I wish her and Ana would just move on about this. Elena didn't rape me. I let everything happen.

I get up and pick my phone off the floor. Olivia is standing at the door. "What Olivia."

"I have your lunch Mr. Grey." She is all mousy and standing there all timid. God she irritates the fuck out of me. She has terrible posture and she walks pigeon toed. I rub my hands through my hair and silently count to ten and take it from her.

"Thank you Olivia." I take my lunch over to my desk and look at my phone. I have missed a call from Ana and listen to her message. I know I should call her, but I need to see Flynn and get some of this shit off my chest before I call her back.

"Sir, are you ready to review the wedding security detail?" Taylor is standing outside my door. I motion him in. I lean back in my chair.

"Any updates on Hyde before we begin on the wedding?" I still feel uneasy about that fucker.

"We haven't spotted him, he hasn't been seen at his residence and if he is spending money it is all cash. No traces of any credit card expenditures." I nod my head and get up to get a bottle of water. I motion to Taylor and he indicates he wants one, so I throw a bottle over to him.

Taylor fills me in on the wedding detail. We have the names of all the wait staff serving at the wedding and he has done background checks. "One name came back as an alias, so we have rejected that waiter, but I have Welsh running more info on him. We are good with all the other vendors who will be arriving at your parent's house. Your one neighbor said for an extra five grand we could have their house for extra security parameters." I smirk. Everyone is always trying to make a buck off of me.

"Do we need it?"

Taylor tells me he can get by without it. He reviews the parking situation and, how he plans to screen our guest without offending them, and the plan to take cell phones from everyone so that pictures can't be sold. I feel shitty about asking family and friends to hand over their cell phones but, it has to be that way in our world. We review the security details regarding getting Ana back and forth safely and we have decided to step up her detail from the hotel to the house. I call Sam in to my office to see what he is hearing regarding the wedding. The _People_ article leads me to believe we aren't going to pull this off without the press all over it.

"Sam you've seen the _People_ article. How confident are you that the media doesn't know anything about the wedding?"

"I am not confident at all. I believe they are out talking to every vendor in town and they have it figured it out that it is happening sooner than later. I have been doing my best Sir to lead them in another direction. We even planted a story that Ana's Mom is coming into town this weekend to look at some local wedding venues with Ana for an early 2012 wedding."

"Okay well keep doing what you can. Meanwhile, what have you worked out with the distribution of photos with Jose and who are you going with on the exclusive for the wedding. Please tell me it isn't _People _because after that article, I have no interest in giving them the wedding. They were okay until they added the pregnancy comment at the end. So, fuck them." Sam squirms. "You gave it to them didn't you? Why the fuck would you give it to them before seeing how the article came out?" I throw my empty water bottle. God damn it. I need to see where Roz is on his replacement.

"Sir, they offered the largest contribution for Coping Together and I thought that was a priority for you."

"Just make sure you monitor them the whole night and stay on everything for the next week. I want to see your press releases announcing our wedding and anything else you have in the hopper on this." I dismiss him and grab my suit jacket. I motion for Taylor and we head out to the elevator and I over hear Andrea ripping Olivia a new one. Nothing new.

I sit down across from Flynn and as usual he waits for me to talk first. Today I am wound up so tight I can't relax. Finally I speak up. "John, I feel like I about to fucking explode."

"I can see you're quite tense. What has happened since I saw you last?"

"You mean since you saw me in Vegas or here professionally?"

"Why don't you tell me how long you have been feeling this way and then we can go from there."

I sigh. "Pretty much since we got back from Vegas."

"What do you think is making you feel like you're going to explode Christian?"

"Isn't that why I am here John? If I fucking knew I wouldn't need to pay you a boat load of money would I?"

"Okay Christian, let's start with what were you doing when you first starting feeling anxious?"

"I guess Sunday when we landed at SEA-TAC and everyone was laughing and telling us what a great weekend they had I felt uncomfortable. Like I couldn't believe I didn't have any huge meltdowns or nothing went wrong. Then when Ana and I got back we spent the rest of the day in bed and we fucked like four times and slept, talked, laughed and had a really great day to ourselves. But I woke up around two in the morning and felt like I couldn't breathe."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, but I woke up feeling panicked, and I was so relieved that Ana was still there. I don't know why I was feeling so anxious because we had a great weekend. But I woke her up to make sure she was okay and then I made love to her again. It was like I couldn't get enough of her. Then on Monday we didn't see each other or talk all day because I was in meetings all day and into the evening. She was asleep when I got home Monday night and I couldn't sleep but I didn't want to wake her. I didn't see her yesterday morning as she left for work before I came back from working out. But all I could think about was how much I wanted to fuck her anally, which we have never done." I see John scribbling furiously.

"So Christian, have you been having strictly vanilla sex lately?"

"Well not strictly, I mean we have played with a few toys, but usually in the bedroom. So yesterday I called her at work because I was missing her and hornier than hell. But she wouldn't change her schedule to come home after work. I mean I understood, she had a fitting for her dress and plans for dinner with Kate. So I asked her if we could have anal sex when she got home and she finally agreed but we ended up having vanilla." I let him catch up on his notes.

"Did Ana tell you why she changed her mind?"

"She didn't John, I did. I went to see my mom and we talked about my grandmother who needs some extra care, and I helped her around the yard. It was just the two of us and I had this great evening with my mom as no one else was home. We talked more than we probably have ever talked and I left there feeling so normal and like I am not a disappointment or bat shit crazy. So I had it in my head that I didn't need to be all kinky with Ana, that I just wanted normal sex because I am normal now." I laugh at this comment. "But I am not fucking normal. I am fooling myself into believing this shit."

"So you felt if you deprived yourself of something that you believe was not in line to your former lifestyle, you would be more 'normal,' your words, mind you. Would that be a fair assessment Christian?"

"I guess that would be fair. But I feel like any minute I am going to lose it all. That everything is going to fall apart on me. I feel like I am at risk of losing Ana and my parents who have already found out about Elena and all my sex partners are about two seconds away from finding out about my BDSM lifestyle. I had to fight my way to get Ana's mom to accept me, I have this fucking Hyde running lose and playing games out there, and all this shit to still do for the wedding."

"Has anything happened to make you believe that Ana will leave you or you are about to lose it all?"

"Fuck John, did you listen to anything I just told you?"

"Christian I heard everything you said, but you didn't tell me anything that backs up that you are about to lose everything. It sounds like you have an incredible amount on your plate right now adding to your stress. I would say that if Ana has made love with you five times since Sunday she is not ready to leave you."

I smirk. "It's actually been eight times. We had sex twice last night and once this morning. John, please tell me I don't have another fucking phobia here- like a fear of being unworthy or fear of happiness."

"Christian, are you happy?"

"Yes, what kind of fucking question is that? I am so fucking happy I can't believe it will last. And because of that, I am fucking ruining my own happiness. Does that make sense?"

"Christian people who have had many hurdles such as you have had often feel unworthy when they achieve level of happiness never experienced before. You can't believe it will last. Have you discussed your fear with Ana?"

"Yes, she feels the same way, like she could lose me any minute. I just want the fucking wedding to get here. Then she will be mine."

I tell Flynn about our fight earlier, her issues about my adding her to all my assets and just the overall stress that we are both facing right now, this last week before the wedding. We work through many of the issues and John suggests Ana and I come in tomorrow to discuss the money issue. I look at my watch expecting him to tell me times up.

"Christian, I think we need to talk about your sexual needs not totally being satisfied right now."

"I didn't say I wasn't satisfied. I didn't get laid Monday, but overall I think it's been a good week seeing it's only Wednesday," I smile at him.

"I think you are treading on dangerous ground by denying yourself some of your sexual pleasures because they are not part of being 'normal'. As long as you do not inflict pain that is not for pleasure on Ana, you are in safe territory. She has told you she likes to experiment with you and rather enjoys; I think the word is kinky fuckery, with you. The longer you deny yourself some of the sexual components you both enjoy, such as time in the playroom, the more your thought process will be filled with acts that you are denying yourself, and even Ana."

"So are you telling me I should drag Ana in the playroom tonight and fuck her like a caveman and it would be good for me?" I laugh thinking about how Ana would react if I told her she has to have kinky fuckery with me because Dr. Flynn said so.

"I am telling you that you and Ana have already worked through this hurdle. You have a very active and compatible sex life together, and now you are playing with new rules to live up to your perception of 'normal'. But you have neglected to tell Ana the rules have changed. Christian we have discussed this before. Your sex life is normal for you, especially in a loving consensual relationship. You don't have to deny you or Ana what you both have already worked through together, as long as you continue to respect the hard limits she has defined." Now he looks at his watch. Fuck, the guy is a genius and I know what I need to do. I feel better already.

I have Taylor drive me to Escala real quick before going back to GEH. I call Ana when I get back in my office.

"Hi baby. I got your message, I am sorry too. I just had a good session with Flynn and he helped me work through all these issues I am having about waiting for something to happen to fuck everything up as well as some other issues I am having. He thinks we should come in and talk about the money issue. I need to see it from your point of view and you need to see it from my point of view and we could probably use some help with that. What do you think?"

"I think that would be great. I am glad you're feeling better. But what other issues are you talking about?"

"It's nothing bad, he just thinks I have been denying myself, well us, some kinky fuckery because I don't want to mess with my new perception of being normal. So he made a few suggestions on that matter."

"Did he now? Let me guess, did the good doctor suggest that you have your next therapeutic session in your playroom?" She giggles.

Good that means she will be receptive to what I want to suggest next. "As a matter of fact that is what my doctor ordered. You're not going to make me ignore my doctors orders are you?"

"Wow, did you pay Flynn extra for this?"

"No, but I should don't you think? Hey baby any minute Taylor is going to be there. He will send Sawyer home and bring you over here."

"Why is he coming now? Its only 4:50. I thought you said I needed to be there at 5:30 not 5:00."

"You don't need to be here until 5:30, but Taylor is bringing you something that you need before you get here."

"Hang on, he's outside my door talking to Sawyer right now." I hear her talking to Taylor. "What is in the bag Christian? It's stapled."

"Open it." I am smiling because I know she will be blushing.

"You want me to put these in before I sit through a meeting with lawyers and financial experts? Are you crazy? I won't be able to concentrate on a thing." I am getting a hard on as I picture her holding the Ben Wa balls.

"Yes, I do. I think it will be mind blowing exciting and you will want to fuck my brains out before we can even finish the meeting. I realize that we may have to schedule a second meeting to review anything that gets lost in translation, and you don't have to sign anything that you don't feel comfortable signing, but yes, I really want you to put them in." Fuck, I am already playing in my mind how I am going to fuck her into next week in my office. We haven't done it there, and I would like to create some more first.

"Well, this will be a challenge. I don't want everyone to think I am a blooming idiot Christian because I just sit there with a grin on my face." I laugh at this.

"Look, half the paperwork is just adding you to my bank accounts, life and Key Man Insurance and adding your name to all the properties. Nothing will be filed until after the wedding. Let's just try it okay. Please baby."

"I need to hang up then Grey. I have never put these things in by myself as you have always done this for me. So it may take me a few minutes. You better fuck me really good for doing this."

"Oh baby, you have my word on that." I am elated. This is just what the doctor ordered!

"


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Office Will Never Be the Same **

**Ana's POV**

I finally got these damn balls in. Christian always just pops them in, but it took me several tries. Taylor is driving me to Grey House and I am feeling a bit flush already. This should be an interesting meeting.

As soon as I hung up from Christian earlier today I researched Nancy Rhys-Thorton on LinkedIn and on Google. She has an impressive background in corporate law and I can see that Christian has gone out of his way to hire someone completely unrelated to his current counsel or Carrick's firm. So I feel better about that aspect. I also researched what some of the documents I will be signing mean and I have a few questions. I am nervous about this meeting. I have never met with a room full of financial advisors or attorney's and my research tells me that I really should not be asking Christian for advice on this.

As soon as we enter Grey House at 5:15 I pass a number of employees leaving for the day. The few times I have been there the lobby has been very quiet as employees are tucked away behind their desks. But today I see each of the elevators's emptying out with well dressed employees. Taylor and I are waiting for the elevator that goes to the executive level and I can hear people talking about me.

"That's her." "Oh my gosh that's Mr. Grey's fiancée," "Have you met her?" "She is with Mr. Taylor, I wonder if she has her own security now." I feel so many eyes on me and I try to smile and look pleasant. I reach into my purse for some lip gloss and then I remember I just put some on in the car. The elevator opens and Taylor ushers me in. Several women have walked over to purposely look at me before the door shuts and Taylor tells them to keep moving. I shift my weight as I feel the balls rubbing up against me. I am starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I will ever get use to this Taylor." He smiles at me as we climb to the top floor.

"You are doing well with it compared to right after your engagement was announced" he tells me.

"Yes, I only cry once a day now." I shrug. My mantra for the week is no more crying.

When we get off the elevator outside the executive suite, Andrea is carrying a tray of coffee and beverages into the conference room next to Christian's office.

"Good evening Miss Steele. Mr. Grey is in his office. I look over and see Olivia staring at me.

"Good evening Andrea, Olivia. It's nice to see you again," I say this looking directly at Olivia.

"Not much longer before the wedding. You must be very excited." Andrea tells me pleasantly. Taylor looks amused by this. I guess it is because Andrea is not known for her small talk. Christian comes out of his office to greet me. He puts his hands on my waist and bends down kissing me rather passionately for it being a work place. I see Olivia scowling.

"Taylor, you can wait for us in your office, I am guessing we will be done about 7:30, but I will call you. We have a few minutes before the meeting baby, let's go into my office."

We enter Christian's office and he shuts his door behind us. He immediately pushes me up against the built in bookcase, moves both his hands up my dress and starts massaging by ass. Oh my god, I feel those damn balls moving around and my legs get all rubbery. Christian whispers in my ear, "First of all baby, I was a complete ass to you on the phone today. I am sorry." He kisses me softly on the lips and looks in my eyes for forgiveness. Wow, whatever Dr. Flynn said to him was perfect because I can see his whole demeanor has changed. He is not stressed and he looks really hot right now. He is smiling at me in that panty dropping smile of his. He reaches over and moves my hair away from my other ear then puts his hand back on my ass massaging it but his finger is now reached into my panties and he is gently and barely touching my folds. He whispers again in my ear, "Oh fuck, you're wet already. How are you feeling?" He presses his erection against me.

"I think I won't be able to hold on much longer. Will you spank me soon, and then fuck me? I need you right now Christian." I say this to him with my lips against his mouth. I lick his bottom lip and take my hand and rub it hard against his erection. Two can play this game. "I can't wait to have you inside of me fucking me hard. But I really, really need a spanking."

Christian moans when I say this to him and rubs the moisture from my folds up to my perineum and shoves his finger in me. He uses his other hand to massage my ass and the sensation is unreal. I gasp quite loudly, more like moan and Christian quickly covers my mouth with his mouth for a second, then talks softly in my ear. I feel like I am about to explode. "No, baby hush. There are five people sitting less than 15 feet away in another room. You don't want them to hear you." As he says this he pushes his finger in deeper and I swear he is able to push the balls somehow and from somewhere I start to quiver. "Feel that baby, that is just the start." I push my head back and I am so close to going over the edge that I am about to scream. Suddenly he takes his massaging hand off my ass, while he fucks me anally with his finger deep inside me and he whispers that I must be very quiet then winks at me. Oh my god, what is he going to do. He gets down on his knees and moves my panties out of the way with his free hand and starts sucking and licking my clitoris while he continues his assault on my backside. I feel the waves of my release pouring out of me as I whimper quietly and in complete ecstasy." I hear voices outside his office but I can't stop coming and Christian is pounding me with his finger and sucking every last bit out of me. Oh my god, that was amazing. I lean back and feel like I am about to fall over. Thankfully the bookcase is holding me up. Christian slowly moves back up and whispers in my ear. "That is to hold you over. Leave the balls in. When this meeting is over, I am going to fuck you senseless." He winks at me and walks back to his private bathroom to clean up.

I can barely stand and when he comes back a few minutes later I haven't moved an inch. My dress is still hiked up, my panties are sideways and I am sure my face tells its own story. I can't believe he just did that with people in his conference room. Oh my god that was memorable!

"Ana, go pull yourself together. It's 5:30 baby. We need to get started. He kisses my lips and I can taste mouthwash on his breath and smell his yummy jasmine body wash on his face. I look at him and he smirks. He runs his fingers over my lips, "Wouldn't want anyone to know how delicious you smell and taste." He raises his eyebrows and smiles. I must turn 20 shades of red as I walk back and put myself together.

**Christian's POV**

Oh fuck that was great. My balls are killing me right now but I will take care of that the minute the last person hits the elevator. I hope we can make this meeting fast. I need to be balls deep in Ana as soon as possible.

"Here she is." Ana comes into my conference room, looking flushed, gorgeous and tentative. I am trying to remember if she has ever been in here. Everyone stands when she comes in and she stands next to me while I make introductions.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Anastasia Steele. Ana this is Stephen Trammel, my personal financial advisor; Lewis Golibarth and Julia Mazzeli; GEH council, Bryce Dixon, my personal attorney and Nancy Rhys-Thorton, your personal attorney." Ana works the room and shakes everyone's hand and charms them with her beautiful smile. I am impressed when she meets her attorney.

"Ms. Rhys-Thorton, I read your impressive dossier and I am quite pleased you will be representing my interest. It's a pleasure to meet you." That a girl. I am beaming with pride as I watch this amazing brilliant woman handle herself with a room full of pretentious suits.

Lewis takes over the meeting from this point. He suggests I sit on one end of the conference table with Bryce, my personal attorney while Ana sits on the other end with Nancy. I hope that Ana understands that this is to keep everything on the up and up. She looks up and me as she sits down and I smile at her hoping this reassures her. She smiles back letting me know she is okay. God I can't believe this beautiful woman is all mine

"Miss Steele, Ms. Rhys-Thorton, the first document is a Consent for Contingency document that basically states that all sub sequential documents are null and void if the marriage between Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele does not take place on 7/28/2011 by 6:00 pm, " Lewis announces. I watch as Ana reads through the document and hands it over to her attorney. They whisper back and forth and I love watching Ana in action. This is how I want her to be, strong and confident. I know I am guilty of taking that from her at times. Ask questions baby because this is the only way you will totally understand that I love you and this is all for you.

"This document is fine, my client will sign," Rhys-Thorton announces. "She will sign this document as Anastasia Rose Steele. Subsequent documents will be signed as Anastasia Steele Grey. Is there any objection?"

Ana is looking at me and I wink at her and smile. I don't give a fuck how she signs it, as long as she has Grey at the end of her name next week. She gives me her mega smile and stares at me for a few seconds and everyone is watching us. My GEH team looks stunned as they have never seen me in such a docile manor. Yea, she has me by the balls, get over it. The document is then sent down for my signature.

"The next set of documents will add Ms. Steele's name onto all of Mr. Grey's personal bank accounts. There are five domestic and three off shore. Please sign as Anastasia Steele Grey." I watch as Ana shares each document with her attorney and then signs. Just knowing she is signing with Grey on the end of her name makes me smile.

Ninety minutes later we have discussed the last document and legal issues. Ana and her attorney will meet on Monday to review some of the documents that are left unsigned so that Ana understands more about what is going on. I am relieved. In eight days, all of this will be legal and I will be able to share everything I own with her.

Andrea left about an hour ago and the office is quiet as Bryce my personal attorney and the last one here stands around to talk. I really want him to get his ass out of here.

"So Bryce, we will look forward to seeing you a week from tomorrow at the wedding." I smile at him and try to move him towards the elevator. Bryce is a big talker. Ana has said goodnight and excuses herself claiming to need the restroom.

"Patty and I are looking forward to it. It has been a pleasure meeting Ana. You know I have been representing you since you made your first million. We have had you over for dinner several times in the past seven years and I always wondered when you would bring a…"

"Bryce I apologize for interrupting, but we have another engagement this evening," I interrupt him and walk over to the elevator to call it up. I pray he gets in and doesn't wait for us to go with him. I shake his hand and pat him on the back. "Call me after Ana and her counsel have met and forward any questions they might have." I practically shove him in the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door shuts I turn around to go back into my office. The door is shut. I open the door and look around my office and see Ana completely naked sitting in my chair behind my desk. Oh that little vixen. She is playing my game.

"Can I help you Mr. Grey?" Oh baby you have no idea, but no topping from the bottom Ana, I am taking control here. I walk over to her and remove my tie. I don't say anything to her but turn my chair so it faces me and I bend down and whisper in her ear as I know that it turns her on when I do this.

"Baby, you need to stand up." Rather than standing up she pulls her legs up onto my chair giving me a wonderful view of her sex and when she reaches down and touches herself I go from semi-soft to instantly hard. Fuck, what has come over her. This is hot and I am not complaining. While she continues to touch herself with one hand she removes my belt and unzips my pants, reaches in and pulls my cock out of my boxers, letting my pants fall to the floor. I step out of my pants, and kick off my shoes and she pulls me over closer to her and takes me in her mouth. She has her hands on my ass so that she is shoving me into her mouth further than I have ever been. I know from past experiences she has no gag reflex, but she is relentless tonight.

"Ana, oh god baby, I am going to come. If…fuck I come, it's not over ah baby I am fuck Ana ah…" it took very little to make me come. I was ready for this but I am not done with her. I just need to catch my breath.

Ana looks up at me and she looks triumph. I pull her up. "Baby that was amazing thank you. But you must be out of your mind with need. You have had the Ben Wa balls in for over two hours. How are you feeling?"

"I need you to spank me and fuck me hard. How soon can you reload Grey?"

I laugh out loud. Is she really asking me this? I can be in her fucking her brains out in less than a minute if she wants. I just want to make sure she is ready. I pull her out of my chair and kiss her and Ana is on fire. She pulls my head down to her and shoves her tongue into my mouth. I need to get the balls out of her so I lead her to the couch removing my boxers as we go. I know a good spanking will relieve some of the pressure.

"How many baby? Tell me what you need?" I stoke her beautiful ass waiting for her response.

"Ten." She moans out to me. She is so ready. I palm my hand and spank her so that the balls will rub up against her and give her pleasure. Ten spanks later I am ready to fuck her hard. I reach in and remove the balls. I know that she will come instantly if I take her from behind so I pull her up walk her towards my desk and turn her around. I tell her to bend over, put her hands on my desk and I pull her legs back. I reach down and spread her legs apart a little further and slam into her. Not even one stroke into slamming into her and I feel her start her release.

"Christian!" It is instant. She quivers around my dick and I look up at the Trouton art work on my wall to distract me for a second so I don't come. I need to prolong this. With her wet pussy quivering and tightening around my dick it is almost impossible. As soon as I feel her settle down I turn her around and lift her legs around me and carry her into my conference room. I want a lot of memories. Tonight I am going to exercise control and take her in every position that I can until there is nothing left in either of us.

I lay Ana on the conference table on her back and position her so that she is sitting just on the edge. I place her hands onto my shoulders and tell her to hold onto them tight. I lift her legs up and place them onto my shoulders next to her arms. I fuck her hard like this for a few minutes grinding against her g-spot until she screams and releases another orgasm. I then pull her off the table into the chair at the end of the table that I sit in during my meetings. I stretch my legs out in from of me and place Ana on top of me, but pull her legs so they are stretched out behind me. I hold her arms and tell her to lean back. "I've got you, I won't let you fall. Lean back baby as far as you can and start sliding back and forth. You're in control. Ride me as hard and as fast as you want." Ana leans back and I hold her by her forearms. Once she figures it out she starts sliding back and forth riding me making the heat and friction drive her wild until she comes again. I have no intention of letting up on her yet.

"Oh my god, Christian, I can't take anymore." Oh baby, we are not done yet. I carry her back into the office with my dick still inside of her. I place her on the ottoman in front of the couch separating us temporarily. I lean her backwards so her head is pointing downwards and I separate her legs. I get down on my knees and I smile as she isn't even able to talk. I slam into her and hold her hands to support her. I know that with her head hanging off the ottoman it is giving her an extra rush of blood and her orgasm will be more intense. I pound into her until I see her shaking and she starts screaming loud enough for the first floor to hear her. "Okay baby, come on. Give it to me. I want to picture you coming everywhere in this office. Come on baby. Come." Ana screams out. I can tell she is getting exhausted. I have been fucking her hard for 30 minutes and held off my orgasm. I don't want her to get another case of cystitis so I decide it's time to finish this off. I am pleased that she is still hot and wet without any lubricant needed. I lay her on the couch and lick her folds to make sure she still has some moisture and to my surprise she grabs my hair and pushes me into her so that I am face deep into her. Where did this come from? I lick her and suck on her but I need to come. I am starting to ache.

"Harder Christian. Please." I can't wait any longer. I lift her legs and put them over my shoulder again. I reach under her ass with both hands and holding her up I thrust into her hard and fast.

"Baby I am going to come. Are you okay? Are you ready for me?" I love that I have had control enough tonight to hold off but I am more than ready. "Answer me Ana. It's up to you. Can I come?" Fuck she better be sated.

"Yes, please come Christian. I want you to let go. Come with me. I can come again. I love you so much." Ana is screaming out to me and as I slam into her again I see her looking into my eyes and we both scream out together. Thank fuck.

I open my eyes. I am lying in between Ana's legs with my head on her stomach. We must have fallen asleep on my couch. It's after nine. Shit. Taylor deserves an award. He has been sitting in his office and he had to hear us. I look at Ana and she is out.

"Baby. We need to get up. It's after nine and we need to get home. Ana." She swats me away. I get up and go to my bathroom and wash up quickly. I had one hell of a workout. Every one of my muscles hurts. I feel fucking amazing. I get dressed and grab a bottle of water out of my refrigerator. I check my cell phone. I have a text from Taylor and I laugh.

_For fucks sake Sir, you're going to kill her. Getting hungry here_.

He sent that about an hour ago. He doesn't usually take such liberty with his comments but I can't blame him. I have a missed call from Elliot. I will call him later. I walk out and pull Ana up and tell her to get dressed. She slowly grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom. I text Taylor and let him know we will be ready in five minutes. I look around my office. Man, it will never feel or look the same. I will picture Ana everywhere and it will bring me a lot of smiles. That I am sure of.

Ana and I meet up with Taylor at the elevator. Ana looks down like she is embarrassed. Taylor looks at me and shakes his head giving me a look like; are you fucking kidding me.

I can't help but start laughing. He knows what we have been doing and his face and expressions are priceless right now. Ana suddenly realizes she left her purse in my office. We hold the elevator doors while she runs to get it.

"What Taylor?" I smile as he looks at me.

"I just wondered if you would like to borrow my office before we go, because I am pretty sure it's the only place you and Miss Steele haven't fucked tonight. Sir, did you forget that Sam was holding a meeting down the hall in the media room tonight for the Young Journalist Society."

When he reminds me of this I start laughing hysterically. Ana comes back and I usher her in the elevator. Man I feel good.

_**Thanks to all the readers who are still following this fun storyline. You all spoke up, wanting Christian and Ana to play hard. I hope this worked for you! Now it's time to get really focused on the wedding. One week to go! Coming up next -some fun with Elliot and Christian. **_


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Mi Amigo**

**July 21, 2011**

**Ana's POV**

I can barely move. I think I will need a few more workout sessions with Claude to endure another night like last night. Christian had me every which way. It was really exciting and I lost count on the number of intense orgasms I had, but every muscle in my body hurts right now and I have a bruise on my hip where Christian must have been squeezing me too night.

When we came home I drank a big glass of cranberry juice. Ever since the cystitis I drink a glass every day and one after sex. It seems to have helped. Christian said he thinks that is bullshit, but I figure it can't hurt. In fact last night I drank two glasses after all the sex we had. We had dinner as soon as we came home and then I took a shower. Christian said he wanted to take one with me but I told him no way. I wanted to shave my legs and just have the shower to myself, besides I was sore and he can't keep his hands off me whenever we shower together.

I opened my eyes this morning to look into Christians bright grey eyes crinkling in a smile as he was nipping and sucking away on my breast. "Good morning Christian. Is this my new wakeup call?" I looked down at him. He nods his head keeping his mouth full. I am wearing a silk nightgown and he has pulled my breast out to accommodate easy access. "How long have you been busy nibbling on me before I woke up?"

"A couple of minutes, but quit asking me questions I'm busy," He smiles at me. How does he look so good in the morning?

"Please don't tell me you're horny already?" I ask him knowing that is a stupid question. He rubs his erection up against me and nods his head as he continues to suck hard on my nipple. It does feel really good. I wiggle a little bit and he takes that as permission to move his hands up and down my leg.

Christian scoots up and leans over me resting on his elbows, with his legs now in between mine and my leg pulled around his hip. "It's a new day baby." He winks at me. "A week from today you will be Mrs. Grey." He kisses me and rubs his nose down my face and into my neck. "I love the way you smell and the feel of your soft skin." I feel his erection moving between my legs. He moves his hand down my stomach until he touches my folds. "Oh, baby you have the wettest…" He stops himself. I hate when he says I am better or the wettest of whatever he has ever had. It reminds me that he has been with a lot of women and it always sours my mood. I look at him and he has a smirk on his face. He kisses my neck giving me butterfly kisses that give me goose bumps and tickle. He notices my nipples have gotten harder and he dives on them at the same time he enters me. I expect him to take me rough and fast as I know he has an 8:30 meeting and it is already 7:30. But, he starts by taking his time and he makes love to me slowly stopping to kiss me after each movement. We are holding hands and he rolls over keeping us connected telling me to take my nightgown off. I peel it off and throw it on the floor. My hair falls forward and I grab his hands again. "You are so beautiful Ana." I bend down and kiss his chest and then his mouth and he places his hands on my hips and moves me slowly. I gyrate my hips around and around and sit back up. Christian moans and I pick up speed as he has his head thrown back, I know he is closer than I am and he must realize this too as he reaches down and rubs my clit and I immediately start coming. He yells out and joins me. I lay on his chest for a few minutes before he reaches up and kisses me. "I am going to be late, baby." He gently moves me onto the bed.

"You're welcome," I shout after him. He yells back, "You're welcome too."

"What are you doing Ana?" Christian finds me on the floor of our closet. I am playing the music box that he gave me last week.

"I love this Christian. It's the most romantic wonderful gift and it just settles me to listen to it." I look up and smile at him.

He squats down with just his towel wrapped around him. "I'm glad you like it. I love you baby." He gives me a kiss. I love watching him dress. He pulls on his boxers and I look at his amazing body. Yummy. "See something that you like Miss Steele." He must have fifty suits in here but it seems like he always wears the same ones. I stand up and ask him about a suit that he has never worn. "You want me to wear that suit?" It's blue with white pinstripes. I nod yes and then go over to the few colored shirts he has in his closet and pick one that is green sherbet. "Seriously, you want me to wear that shirt Ana?"

"Yes! I want to see you wear some color. Why did you buy it if you never plan to wear it? Oh, I like this tie." I pull a tie that I think pulls it together. He shrugs and starts getting dressed. When he finishes with his tie and puts his jacket on I swoon. "Oh my god Christian you look so hot!" He smiles and kisses me again. "I love you." I shout as I hear him leave. I am going to be so late.

**Elliot's POV **

"Good Morning Andrea."

"Good Morning Mr. Grey." Andrea is a cool chick. She has Christian's back and if he doesn't want to talk to you, you are not getting past her. She works hard and long hours. I figure he pays her well, but he doesn't always treat her very nice in my opinion. But, that's Christian. I walk around the corner from Andrea's desk and help myself to a cup of coffee.

"How many times have I told you Andrea, my dad and my brother are Mr. Grey's. I am just Mr. Stud. I wink at her and she shakes her head at me. She never falls for my charms. Maybe she likes chicks. "Is his highness busy?" I nod towards Christian's office.

"He should be up any minute he was downstairs in purchasing for a meeting. Have a seat. Your brother is going to flip out when he sees the mud on your shoes." Andrea always tells me this. "I know before you even say it Mr. Stud- that's why Hoover put his money into vacuums."

"Exactly. What am I suppose to do take my shoes off before I come into the building. Tell _Mr. Grey_ to deal with it." I turn the pages of some magazine. Christ why can't Christian have normal magazines in his office, _Sports Illustrated, GQ_ or something I would actually read not _Soaring Society of America_. He must be their only subscriber.

I hear the elevator ping and wait about 10 seconds for Christian to start bitching. "Fuck Elliot, you're getting mud everywhere." I look over at Andrea and wink and nod to her. "Go ahead tell him Andrea. No. Okay I will. Deal with it." I follow him into his office. "That shirt looks like something Mia would wear," I say pointing to his shirt." He looks down at it.

"What the fuck do you know about style? What's up? Sorry I didn't call you back last night but we left here late and by the time we ate dinner it was 10:30. I know your bedtime is like nine o'clock so I didn't want to wake you."

"I called Taylor several times when you didn't call me back and he said you and Ana were busy." I grin at him when I say that.

"Sit down, what's going on?"

"Dude you were in here last night a long time, where don't I want to sit?"

"What are you talking about Elliot?"

"I know you were fucking your brains out in here, I don't want to sit anyplace you had your naked ass." I point to the couch.

"I wouldn't." Fucker laughs when I grimace.

I point to the ottoman. Again he shakes his head. Christ that couldn't have been comfortable. "Screw it I will grab a chair from the conference room."

"Don't get the one on the end or the two on the window side." He yells at me while laughing.

"Christ is there any place you didn't fuck in here?"

"Why are you here Elliot?" He looks at his watch. I decide to just stay standing and lean against the bookcase. He starts laughing. I move to the other bookcase across the wall. I point, he nods letting me know that spot is okay. Christ.

"You need to write a check for nine-thousand four hundred thirteen dollars and thirty seven cents to King County. I would have paid it for you but thought you probably want a record that you paid."

"Can I ask what it's for?" He looks up at me.

"The former owners didn't pay the water or sewage bill for the past year, this includes the penalties. This should have been disclosed at your closing. I am sure you can go after them for it, but dude this will hold me up. I also want to make sure you have been in touch with Gia and you need to do a walk through with me before you leave. I can start on some of the basic stuff like tearing out all the cabinets and fixtures while you are away."

"Andrea get Olga Kelly on the phone." Christian stands up. "Come on you can walk down with me to accounting and Mike will draft a check off my personal account for you." Andrea informs Christian that Miss Kelly is on the phone. He takes the call at Andrea's desk and reams the realtor out telling her she will reimburse him or get it from the seller. "Not my problem Ms. Kelly." He hangs up. "I can meet you out there tomorrow. Ana and I have to be somewhere this afternoon and then your meeting me tonight right?" We walk out to the elevator.

I understand why he is pissed. Just because he has so much money doesn't mean people should take advantage of him. "Bro, are you sure about tonight?"

"No, but that is why you're going with me. And if they say no, he's yours."

We get off the elevator. "How many people work on this floor?" I am curious. He has several thousand employees in this building. I'll bet the control freak knows the answer.

"113. Not all accounting. HR is on this floor as well."

We walk into the accounting department and there are a bunch of people working in cubicles who look up when we walk in. We walk down to the end office where his personal accountant has an office. He has a personal attorney, personal accountant, personal financial planner, personal security, personal assistant and more damn personal people than anyone I have ever heard of.

"Mike you've met my brother Elliot before haven't you?" We shake hands, but I am pretty sure I've never met him. Christian shuts the door. "He needs a check today made to King County for this amount," he hands him a post it note with the amount written on it. "I will be away after the 28th for three weeks and you won't be able to reach me, if Elliot needs any money for the construction costs on my new house, just write him a check."

"Should I run it by Ros or Andrea first Mr. Grey?" I predict this dude is about to get his ass chewed out big time.

"You don't need their fucking permission to spend my god damn money Mike. I just fucking thought I made it clear, if my brother comes in here and needs you to write a check while I am gone just fucking do it. You're paid to pay my personal bills, reconcile my personal accounts and transfer cash into my accounts. You're not fucking paid to question anything. For fucks sake why do you need their permission?" Yep I pretty much knew he would go ballistic. He did. Mike sits down and writes a check and hands it to me. We walk out and Christian walks briskly back to the elevator. I follow him shaking my head.

"Christ, I am shocked you have any employees that last a week around here." We get in the elevator.

"Are you going up or down?" Christian asks me and shakes his head. "That shit pisses me off. He has one job to do, and that is to directly work for me and pay my bills. I didn't ask the GEH accounting team to write the check. I asked him. Tell me that wouldn't piss you off?"

"I am going down please _Mr. Grey_. No I wouldn't have ripped his head off. But I pay my own fucking bills, so what do I know." He stares at me. "Dude I am just saying, your staff practically shit their pants when they see you, it's like you flip a switch." I put my hands up in a defensive stance. Christ baby bro is a fucking tyrant. I know he has that reputation, but it's a shame people don't see the real Christian. I guess if your twenty-eight years old and you have this many people working for you that you need to keep your game face on. I have over a hundred guys on my crew but hell he has over one hundred in just one department and this place has twenty floors.

The elevator door opens and he steps out with me. Taylor is in the lobby giving Christian a dirty look shaking his finger at him. "How did you know I would be down here? I didn't even know." He arrogantly smiles. Watching Christian morph into these different personalities is interesting. He is a lot closer to Taylor than he would ever admit.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you didn't come down to the lobby without me right now. You know it is one of our red zones."

I look over at Christian. "What does that mean? What's going on?" He tries to shake me off. "Don't give me that shit Christian. What the fuck did Taylor mean by that and don't rip his head off later for saying that in front of me."

Christian stares right through Taylor who doesn't blink and stares right back.

Christian pulls me off to the side so no one can here. "It's looking about 99% sure that Charlie Tango was sabotage. But please keep your mouth shut about that."

"What the fuck?" I get that dizzy feeling you get when you hear something that upsets you so much your heart suddenly rushes and not in a good way. "Like someone was trying to kill you?" I know what fucking sabotage means but I just want to have him confirm this. He nods yes. "How long have you known about this?"

"We were told within a week of the crash that it was probably sabotage but it was confirmed to the 99% level this morning." He smirks at me. "Chill out Elliot, we'll get it figured out."

"Is that the best you got? We'll figure it out? Fuck, when? After your private jet crashes or someone fucking shoots you? Are you flying for your honeymoon?" I will beat the sense into him if I have to.

Again Christian laughs at me. "Well I am sure as fuck not taking an RV anywhere." Employees walk past us and he nods when they say hello.

"Christian do you have steel balls or something? How can you be so calm about this? You're not going on a plane for your honeymoon. I will fucking hog tie you if I have to. Not until this is figured out." I look over at Taylor who is leaning against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth. "Taylor you're his security guru, tell him he can't go." This really has me flipped out. Taylor just shakes his head and puts his hands up.

"Do you think he listens to me?" Taylor looks disgusted.

"Elliot, calm the fuck down. And promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I don't want Mom, Mia or Ana to worry. Dad knows. Look, we will make sure everything is checked and double checked and we have beefed up the security for the honeymoon and the wedding. Come on bro it's all cool." He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "That is why I need you to be really careful right now."

I take a deep breath. "I will knock your ass out right after the wedding if anything else happens between now and then and I will keep you from going anywhere, and don't think I won't. Sabotage? Who the fuck do you think did it?" I can't stop thinking about it.

"Don't know. Hey I have to get some shit done and go back up. You okay?" Christian looks at me and he is serious. I don't know how the fuck he does it. I am shaking but I need to man up.

"Am I okay? Shit Christian, you just sprung some scary shit on me. I'm fine but it's you and Ana I am worried about. Just don't do anything stupid okay? I'll see you tonight. I shake his hand and pull him in for a man hug." He laughs again.

"Get the fuck out of here Elliot before I buy you a skirt. See you tonight."

**Christian's POV**

Shit, I wish Taylor had been more discreet. Now Elliot will be worried about this. But at least he will be more careful.

Taylor and I leave at 3:30 to pick up Ana at SIP. Sawyer and Reynolds escort her out. I want two people walking with her out in public. Taylor doesn't like it when I get out of the car to greet her, but I am a gentleman if nothing else.

I kiss her as I ask about her day and motion for her to get in the car.

"So, besides picking up my Mom's gift, what are we doing again?" I have forgotten what we have left to do.

"We need to get gifts for Elliot, Mia and Kate your dad and my dad. We also need to pick up our wedding bands." She has her list.

"I thought I would get your dad new fishing gear, I just need to go pick that out this weekend. I have no idea what to get my dad. You can pick up out something for Kate and Mia can't you? Elliot's gift is coming tonight, but I might pick something else up for him."

"My dad will love the new fishing gear. I think what you're getting Elliot is going to be interesting but perfect." She smiles at me and plays with my fingers.

We arrive at Cartier and Fredrick LaGrange is waiting for us. "Monsieur Grey such a pleasure. You look so handsome in your colors." Ana smiles at me. "Mademoiselle Steele such a beauty." He kisses Ana's hand and shakes my hand. "First let me show you your wedding bands." He gives Ana her band first and she tries it on her small finger.

"Do you like it baby?" She smiles one of her megawatt smiles at me.

"I love it Christian. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Do you want to read the inscription inside or wait until the wedding?"

"I think now. I don't want to take it off once I put it on." Ana takes the ring off and reads the inscription.

_A –My Heart is Yours –C- 7-28-11_

She puts her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear. "I love you. Read yours."

I take the ring from Frederick. _C- Thank you for More-A 7-28-11. _I kiss her and smile because I have also picked her up a platinum Omega watch that I plan to give her on our honeymoon. The inscription reads:

_Anastasia_

_You Are My More_

_My Love, My Life_

_Christian_

Fredrick brings out the gift he had in mind for my Mom. I smile and I don't even ask the price. It's pretty much what I had in mind. I show Ana.

She gasps. "Christian, its perfect. She will be so touched." Ana's eyes water up. "When will you give it to her?" I shrug I don't know when would be the right time. I don't want to make her feel like she has to wear it. But, I want her to know how important she is to me. I smile and tell Frederick to add it to my purchases.

Ana selects Trinity Bracelets for Mia and Kate and I decide that there isn't anything in Cartier that I want to get my Dad or Elliot. Frederick gives us a Limoges porcelain tray as a wedding gift and to thank me for all of the business I have thrown his way. I probably have spent over two million with him and he wants to express his gratitude. He tells me in French that when we have a daughter he will garnish her in diamonds as well. I smile at him and escort Ana out to the car. A have just barely accepted that we will have a child some day, but fuck, no way would I want a daughter. If Ana thinks I have control issues now, someone like me having a daughter would be a disaster.

Ana and I go home to change our clothes and grab a quick bite to eat. I am pretty excited about tonight. Ana is nervous about this being the right thing, as is Elliot. We head out and the plan is to meet Elliot and Kate at my grandparents.

I have arranged to get a service dog for Grams and Gramps. I didn't ask them but I am sure this is the right thing to do. Riley is a two year old Golden Retriever and he has been trained to work with people with disabilities including dementia. He sounds amazing as he can even help people get dressed. I can't wait to see that. He can shut doors, drawers, shut off switches, alert Gramps if something has happened to Grams or in case of leaving a stove on, will get help. I have made a sizeable donation to the service company and the trainer will work with Grams and Gramps for a few days on commands, but they assure me that Riley comes pretty much ready to go. Riley has a brother named Amigo that was trained but didn't pass service training and I was talked into taking him as he needed a home. I was told he was a great dog, house trained and the works, but just not able to quite get the skills down to be a service dog. I think Elliott has always wanted a dog, but has never pulled the trigger and gotten one because he didn't feel like he had time to train it. The handlers told me that Amigo will be great on construction sites and even will bring things to the guys working. Amigo is suppose to be very affectionate and can open a refrigerator and get beverages out. Elliot will fucking love that.

We pull up to Gramps and I see the van waiting out in front of the house. Elliot and Kate aren't here yet. Perfect. I have Taylor pull behind the van and introduce myself to Betty and Lenny who made the trip from Bellingham, WA with the dogs. I tell them we need to keep Amigo hidden in the van for just a little bit. They bring Riley out and Ana is so excited that she starts to pet and hug him. But Betty tells us that the dogs are trained to have approval from their master as to who can pet them with a sound or single. Betty snaps her finger once letting Riley know that we can approach him. He is a really sweet and gentle dog and I am happy about my decision. Kate and Elliot arrive and Elliot lights up when he sees Riley. Because of all the trees in the yard and the long driveway, my grandparents can't see what we are doing. We tell Elliot that Betty needs to snap her finger then he can pet Riley. As soon as she does this Elliot is all over Riley and playing with him. Kate stands back. She says she isn't a big dog fan. Well, something tells me that will have to change soon. Ana and I smile at each other.

"You're a handsome guy Riley. If Gramps has a fit you can come home with me." Elliot tells Riley.

Betty tells us that Riley will walk next to me if I pat my knee. And he does exactly that. He stops when I stop and he doesn't get either an inch ahead or behind me. This is fucking awesome. On our way down the driveway, Lenny put an envelope in Gramps mailbox. He claps his hands to get Riley's attention and the dog looks up.

I ring the bell and open the door. "God damn it I am going to bolt this thing shut." Once again the front door is unlocked. Elliot looks at me and now understands why I am upset about this. I open the door and Betty tells me to put my hand up in the halt position for Riley to sit on the porch and wait. I tell everyone to wait and I go inside.

"Gramps, Gram." I shout. They are back in the den. They keep the TV on so loud they can never hear when anyone comes in.

"Christian, sweetheart, I didn't know you were coming over," Grams gets up to give me a kiss.

"I told you several times today the kids were coming over tonight," Gramps sounds frustrated. I think Grams must be having one of her days. "Where are Ana and your brother?" Gramps shakes my hand.

"Come here Gramps and Grams. I have something to show you in the front yard." I am nervous. This could go either way.

We get outside and Grams hugs everyone never noticing Riley who is sitting right where he was when I left him. Gramps looks at everyone and then down at Riley.

"What do we have here? Who is this handsome fellow?" He starts to pet Riley and I tell him to hold up. I snap my finger and then tell Gramps it is okay.

"Gramps, Riley is a trained service dog. He is completely trained and this is Betty and Lenny his trainers." I have Betty tell Gramps everything that Riley can do and she shows him a few of the things such as shutting a car door and getting the mail.

"Riley go get Theo's mail." Lenny directs the dog. He runs down the driveway and Elliot and I both trot down after him to watch. The damn dog opens the mail box gets the envelope and runs back down to Lenny. "Take it to Theo." Lenny stands behind Gramps and raises his thumb. Riley brings the mail to Gramps and then on command sits like a statue waiting. Gramps snaps once and looks at Betty who nods telling him that is correct and he bends down and hugs Riley. Grams walks over and ask if she can bet Riley as well.

"This dog is something? You say he is a service dog, so I imagine that dogs like this aren't available unless you're blind or something." Gramps ask Lenny. I can tell he is already thinking about it. "He sure is a helluva dog." Gramps shakes his head.

"Gramps, I 'm glad you think so, because Elliot and I got him for you and Grams. You won't have to do anything to train him. Lenny and Betty are going to work with you for a few days on commands, but he is basically ready to move in after they have seen how you all get along." Gramps looks up. At first he looks confused and then I worry because he shakes his head like he is going to say no. He starts to say something but he stops. Finally he pulls himself together. He takes his glasses off and wipes his eye with his handkerchief.

"Riley is for us?" He is smiling. "Honey, the boys have bought Riley for us as a gift. He is a special dog and he will be able to help us around here. Isn't that something?" I notice that Gramps is talking to Grams in a much more childlike manner. This perks her up and she seems so excited. "Christian and Elliot I don't know what to say. Thank you. I know you had to go to some extra effort to find a dog that would fit for Gram and I."

I breathe a sigh of relief as does Elliot. He insisted on being part of this and gave me a check for five thousand. I told him that I only had to give a ten thousand dollar donation. But in all honesty, I gave them a donation for seventy-five thousand. What they do for people and how they train dogs makes it well worth it. Hell after seeing this with my own eyes I decide I will give them more. We go inside and Betty and Lenny teach Gramps and Grams some basic commands and arrange to be back with Riley tomorrow. They won't leave Riley permanently until Grams and Gramps are trained and Riley is clearly comfortable. I look at my watch and decide it's time to go as it is after eight and Grams is usually in bed quite early. I give her a hug and she pats my face and tells me that she has a grandson who looks just like me that is getting married next week. Shit what do I say to that? Hopefully she will be better tomorrow. Ana gives her a hug and she asks her where I am? This is killing me. She knew me when we arrived but an hour later….

Gramps walks out with us and when I shake his hand he waters up. I have never seen him do that. Even when Champ died he held it together. I know he is embarrassed so I change the subject.

"Gramps, we're on for Monday right?"

"Are you sure? I thought with the wedding you would want to cancel."

"It's the last Monday of the month and I have you blocked off from noon to two." I smile at him.

"Well in that case Christian, when I see you next, I will expect a full report." I smile as he remembers to say the same sentence he has been saying to me for twenty four years. He gives Ana a kiss. "And the next time I see you, it will be at your wedding when you make my grandson the luckiest son of a bitch in Seattle." I grin thinking how true. "Elliot, let's hope this wedding gets you to thinking about settling down." He winks at Kate.

We head out to where our cars are parked and Elliot is really pumped. He can't stop talking about how cool Riley is and what a great decision this was. He has Riley walking back next to him on command and he is asking Lenny and Betty all sorts of questions about the training and where the dogs come from. He is as jubilant as a five year old on Christmas. We are standing by the van and they confirm that they will be back in the morning with Riley for more training. They open the van and Elliot watches Riley get placed in his cage and spots Amigo.

"Whoa, look at this dog. He looks just like Riley. Is he going to some other family in Seattle?"

"Yes he is. This is Amigo, but he didn't pass service training school so he isn't a service dog. He is Riley's brother. Would you like to see him?"

We all say yes. They bring Amigo out of his cage and he responds to the same commands as Riley. Lenny explains that he just wasn't up to the harder task that are required by service dogs but that he does almost everything. He passes each demonstration perfectly.

Elliot has snapped so he can pet Amigo and he is all over him. "I like your name dude. I bet your going to be someone's best Amigo. Aren't you boy?"

I can't keep my excitement contained any longer. "Best man, best bro, Amigo is your dog." Elliot jumps up.

"What? My dog? Shut the fuck up! Oh excuse me mam," he apologizes to Betty. "Seriously? That is awesome. Elliot gives me a huge bear hug and I am surprised I am not panicking as he has me in a pretty tight hold.

"Betty, you said that Elliot can take him home tonight since he isn't a service dog right?"

She confirms this and I go to the back of the SUV and bring out several large boxes. "Here this will get you started for Amigo." I have purchased a dog bed, water and food bowls, leash, dog food, dog brush, collar and I don't even remember everything else. Elliot is so excited and I am actually jealous. I tell Ana we are going to get a dog when we move into the house.

We talk with Lenny and Betty for another thirty minutes. They give Elliot a list with all the commands and instructions and show him some tips before they go. They assure Elliot he can call them anytime and suggest he bring Amigo to Bellingham for a day of training this weekend. Kate looks a bit put out, but I don't give a fuck. She will have to adapt. Betty and Lenny pull out after we have all thanked them repeatedly.

Elliot is so excited to take Amigo home that he opens the Jeep door and lets Amigo in. He starts the engine and I whistle to get his attention. He is in his jeep with the top down.

"What dude? Me and my amigo said adios. We are outta here." He is smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you going to take Kate with you? " I shout at him and laugh. She is really pissed. She walks over to the jeep with her hands on her hips. He comes running around and opens the door for her.

"Sorry baby. I am just a little excited." He comes running back to where Ana and I are standing and gives Ana a kiss and shakes my hand. "I am so fucked aren't I?" I nod and laugh pretty hard because I am pretty sure that Kate will chew on him all the way home.

"Oh well, I got mi amigo, who needs her." He winks at us and gets back in the jeep and we see him give Amigo a kiss and pat Kate on the head. I fucking lose it laughing. "Laters" he shouts as he drives by.


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 –Siblings **

**Friday - July 22, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

I had a ridiculously busy morning. Taylor and I ran for forty five minutes then I met Claude at 5:45am at Escala and worked out until seven o'clock. I was at the office by eight o'clock for a series of three meetings. Ros has lined up a few potential candidates for me to interview for Sam's replacement and I will be talking to them next week. I took a call from Roach this morning which put me in a foul mood. He told me that he didn't think he could afford to have Ana out for four weeks and he would need to send her on her honeymoon with quite a bit of work to do. I understand that this is an inconvenience and from a strictly business point of view, he is right to question allowing a relatively new employee this much time off especially as we have increased her responsibilities. But I don't like his attitude. He hasn't adapted to the merger and I will replace him in time. I just wish Ana had more experience. I would put her in charge but I know she isn't ready, not yet anyway.

Taylor and I are on our way to the new house so I can have a walk through with Elliot and review with him what I have in mind. I probably should have brought Ana but this isn't about what we are going to do, it's more about the structure and what needs to be removed. Taylor picked up some deli sandwiches for us so we can eat before we walk through the house.

We pull down the driveway and I get a kick out of watching Elliot tossing Amigo a ball. I can't wait to get a dog just like him. As soon as we get out of the car Elliot yells out, "Watch this." He puts his finger in front of Amigo and tells him something I can't hear. Amigo runs into the trailer and brings back a bottle of water for Taylor and then runs back and brings another bottle of water for me before the son of a bitch brings us a roll of paper towels. Taylor and I look up confused. "So you can wipe off his dog spit. How fucking awesome is he?" Elliot calls back Amigo, snaps then falls on the ground wrestling with him. He is fucking in love. Elliot throws me the ball they were playing with. "Watch how fast he is. Don't throw it out in an obvious place –throw it out far and somewhere he won't expect." I throw the ball out towards the side of the house pretty far and Amigo runs like a thoroughbred and catches it." Elliot is hollering like a proud parent and Taylor and I can't help grin at him.

"Have you gotten any work done this morning Elliot or have you been playing with Amigo all morning?" I ask again as I am jealous.

"We went to each of the work sites and I introduced him to all my crewmembers and then we went to my office and we set up his bed and an area just for him. After that we went to Bellevue to see Mom and Mia." He stops and has a strange look on his face. "I was going to go the firm and see dad but I got tied up with Mia. We have been busy haven't we boy?"

"Come on Elliot we brought you lunch. Sorry we didn't bring anything for Amigo." I know Elliot will settle down after the novelty of having Amigo wears off, but it is fun to see him so excited about getting a dog. Might be the best present I ever got him. "How is Kate handling your having Amigo?"

"She likes him. I thought she would give me a hard time, but she is on board. We had a great time last night with him and she is buying him a bed for her apartment too. Poor SOB has been neutered so I doubt he has ever gotten his rocks off. So Kate suggest we do it doggy last night in his honor." I roll my eyes at him but can't help laugh.

I take off my suit jacket as it is pretty warm outside and toss Elliot his sandwich. Elliot pulls out several folding lawn chairs from his truck that has Grey Enterprise Holdings printed on them. "Where did you get these?" I don't think I have ever seen them. Who in the hell authorized chairs with my company name on them?

"You know that company picnic you have for your employees? The one you never show up for and you talked me into going last year. You gave these out to all the employees who attended and I took one for me and two for covering your unsociable ass and going in your place."

I have never gone to the company picnic. It is held each year in September but I will definitely go this year. In fact I will look forward to taking Ana and seeing all my employees with their families.

We sit down and eat our lunch in my new front yard. I look around and know I definitely want to change the landscape. "Who should we use for the landscaping? I want to change this all around." I point to the shrubs by the front door and the landscaping in the front yard. "I don't go for all the bricks around the trees and flower boxes. I want some large highland quartzite boulders like I used in Aspen."

"That will get expensive out here. They are a lot cheaper in Colorado and Utah, but I will get some quotes and proposals for you," Elliot tells me. I trust him. He has a good eye for this sort of detail and he knows what I like.

We finish our sandwiches and Taylor gets his notebook and camera to take pictures and notes for security add-ons. He feels the security out here is seriously lacking and we will have to spend at least two million to meet his expectations.

Elliot and I spend almost 90 minutes going through each room. I want to completely re-model the kitchen so I tell him to gut it and remove the carpet and flooring throughout the house. There are 10.5 bathrooms and I want new cabinets and re-designs in each one. The closets can all be torn out and I want the guest room wall knocked down to be part of the master. Not sure if I want to add a playroom or not. If we have a family, not sure that would be appropriate.

"We are meeting with Gia the Monday we get back from our honeymoon so can you have the original blueprints to me by then." Elliot adds that to his notes. I know he can be comical and act nutty as squirrel shit, but he doesn't mess around when it comes to his business. He takes me around to the side of the house and shows me an area where the ground is really wet. He thinks we have some foundation issues and is worried it will cause some leaking in bad weather. He wants to know if I am okay with him tearing this area up and figuring out the problem.

"Do what you need to do Elliot, I trust you. But let me ask you something before I get Gia too involved in our plans, does Kate know about your past relationship with Gia? I don't want to fuck up and say anything in front of Ana because you know how they talk. I can use someone else if it is going to be awkward."

Elliot doesn't say much. "It's cool, we are friends now, but let's not tell the ladies anything." I know he fell for her pretty hard but it didn't work out for various reasons. This happened when they were working on my house in Aspen and I was worried we were going to have to change gears in the middle. But Elliot was professional and made it work.

"Go ahead and tear the pier down and boathouse. I want a complete different look to both."

Elliot takes more notes. "So what are you guys doing all weekend? Feel like taking us out on The Grace?"

"Ana's mom is coming tomorrow to help her with all the last minute wedding details and staying with us until the rehearsal dinner. Her husband Bob is arriving Tuesday I think. I have the fundraiser tonight that Pat Carroll and Paul Allen are doing for the Seattle Children's Home and I promised that Ana and I would stop by. I am not staying long though. I am surprised they didn't hook you into going?" Pat Carroll is the coach for the Seattle Seahawks and Paul Allen is the owner. I have done some business with Paul several times and this is strictly business payback tonight, besides the charity is one that I support.

"Fuck no, I don't feel like going to another black tie event. You know I hate that shit." I don't much like them either but he has less chips to call in or pay off than I do.

"Yea, maybe we can go out on The Grace Sunday. Let me talk to Ana and see what she has planned. Are you going to Bellingham tomorrow for more training for you and Amigo?" When I say that Amigo looks up. That dog is so good I forgot he has been following us the whole time.

"Na, not yet. I want to see what I don't know before I head over there. Okay call me and let me know about Sunday. You know that event tonight is going to be full of Seahawk players, better keep an eye on Ana." I nod. I know he is being serious. "Those hounds will be all over her if you turn your back." Taylor has joined us and shakes his head.

"Thanks for bringing that up Elliot." Taylor knows now I will probably want extra security.

"Hey Christian, I think you should know that I am pretty pissed off at Mia right now. Have you talked to her lately?" Elliot bites his lip and shakes his head.

"Not since Vegas, why? What's wrong?" I can tell from Elliot's rarely serious face that something is on his mind.

"When I pulled in the driveway this morning it was about 9:30 and Mom was in the driveway pacing talking on her cell. She hung up and I could tell she was upset. So I finally got it out of her that she was late for work because Mia didn't come home last night and never called to let her know she wasn't coming home." Elliot looks over at Taylor. "Mom knows Mia has security so she wasn't worried, but evidently Mia is dating this asshole that she knew from high school and I think the guy is bad news."

"So she's not seeing Ethan anymore at all?" I ask feeling like I am the dark.

"I think she is doing this to get him jealous. And it is working because he calls Kate non-stop to find out where Mia is and he told Kate this guy is into heavy partying and sells drugs. So anyway, Mom was upset that Mia was out partying again, because evidently she couldn't even walk the other night she was so wrecked when she got home. So I told Mom to go to work and I waited for Mia to get home. She was so wasted and it was ten in the morning. She looked like shit. I am going to fucking ring her neck when she sobers up. I wish I had seen the fucker drop her off, but I was in the house and didn't catch him. " Elliot has his fist clenched.

When I get beyond angry my jaw locks so tight that I can barely open my mouth to speak. At this moment I can't speak. I look over at Taylor. He knows what I am going to ask. "I am calling him right now Sir."

"Taylor." I pause and take a breath. "After he fills you in, fucking fire him. I don't care what his mother fucking excuse is." I rub my hands in my hair. I don't tolerate drugs or this behavior from anyone. And my little sister is not anyone. She is special to me. I am beyond fucking pissed. "God damn it Elliot why are you just now telling me this instead of the minute I got here."

"Because Christian, I am just as capable of dealing with issues as you are and she is my little sister too. You don't think I addressed the issue? Fuck Christian give me some credit." Elliot is shouting, which is rare for him.

I breathe in. I know he is right, but I am still pretty pissed at Mia and I want to kill this fucker she is dating is. "What did you do?"

"I threw her over my shoulder, carried her ass upstairs and tossed her in the shower with the little bit of clothes she was wearing still on. She called me every name in the book. She passed out in the shower. I woke her up and after she dried off she burst into tears, begged me not to tell you, mom or dad and then crawled into bed. I told her this conversation wasn't over and I was going to deal with her tonight. All I want you guys to do is a background check on this dick she is dating."

"It's Jeremy Boding. He had a sister my age and I think a brother a few years younger than me. The whole family is fucked up. But still, we will run a check on him." I nod at Taylor. "I am going over Elliot. I know she asked you not to say anything to me but, she knows better than that. She knows we tell each other everything. So, sorry, I want to talk to her. If you need or want to go back tonight that is up to you. But I don't want her to think I am too busy with the wedding and shit to care about her fucking up. I mean we all drink, but not so much that you're fucked up at ten in the morning." I keep rubbing my hair.

"Just call me after you see her. Are you firing Jankowicz?" I nod. Mia's security should have let us know about this. I am guessing that she sweet talked him, but that is grounds for dismissal. So he's done either way.

On the way to Bellevue I listen to Taylor and Jankowicz on the hands free. He insists that he was aware of Mia's whereabouts and he wasn't told to do close surveillance. "You dumb fuck. Did it not occur to you that when Miss Grey was out all night, and couldn't even walk to get in the car to go home, that you should have reported this? And motherfucker, why did you let her get in the car with that guy without seeing if he was as wrecked as she was." I tap Taylor on the shoulder and mouth 'no severance.' Taylor is yelling "You're done. Come by tomorrow and I will have your last paycheck, and forget any severance. You fucked up on the boss's little sister you dumb son of a bitch."

We don't speak the rest of the way to Bellevue. What the hell is going on with Mia? She never acts like this. I call Andrea and tell her to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day.

We are pulling down my parent's street and Welch calls to give us the background check on Jeremy Boding. I am kicking myself for not doing this sooner. I listen to Welch's report and I practically jump out of the car when we pull into the driveway.

"Sir, can I suggest you take a few minutes before you see your sister."

I look up at him. "No. This shit stops right now."

I go to the front door and pull my house key out of my wallet and open the front door and take the steps two at a time to Mia's bedroom. She looks like shit lying in her bed passed out. I open the curtains, and turn on her ceiling fan. The room smells like booze. I walk back downstairs and get a glass of water and two Advil for Mia and a Gatorade for myself. I take off my jacket and listen to how quiet the house is with no one home but sleeping fucking beauty upstairs. My phone vibrates and it's Ana. I text her and tell her that I am dealing with an issue with Mia and will call her soon. It's really hot out today so I go back outside and tell Taylor to come on in and make his calls inside so he doesn't sit outside running the car. He follows me inside and I lean against the kitchen counter. I motion to the refrigerator and hold up my Gatorade so he knows to help himself.

"What the fuck was she thinking Taylor?" I shake my head. "I know she is an adult, but this is not like her? Mia likes guys with money and who can spoil her, this guy is a fucking unemployed flunkie." I pace around the kitchen.

"I checked her bank account, I assumed you would ask. She has taken several thousand dollars out in the past few days. Cash."

"I'm good here. Go visit that mother fucker and tell him if he ever comes near Mia again, I will fucking kill him." Taylor hesitates. "Taylor, I don't want to send anyone else over to do it, and if you don't, I will so help me god and I won't just have a conversation with him." He nods and walks out through the garage door.

I see I need to cut her cash supply off. I have been putting ten thousand in her account every month to spend however she wanted. I can see that was a mistake. I walk back upstairs to her room and look for her purse. Christ she has about ten of them on her chair and the floor and another hundred or more in her closet. Which fucking purse did she come home with? I start looking through all of them and then find the one with her wallet. I find a prescription for diet pills, Midol, a tampon and lip gloss. No drugs. That makes me feel slightly better.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Mia's horse and croaky voice interrupts my search. I look over at her and pull her chair to over to her bed. I lean down, put my elbows on my knees and rest my head on my hands and watch Mia as she passes out again. I can wait.

An hour later Mia starts moving around and finally wakes up. "Christian, what are you doing here?" Her voice is a whisper but her eyes tell me she knows I am not here on a social call. "What time is it?"

"Three thirty." I don't say anything for a few minutes. "Sit up Mia. Here, take this Advil. I hand it to her and then the bottle of water. I wait until she takes them and she puts her arm over her face so I can't see her eyes. "Move your arm Mia and look at me." She doesn't move. I don't raise my voice but I tell her again to move her arm and look at me.

"Christian, go away. I feel like shit."

"Really Mia? Why is that?"

"I don't feel good. I got my period if you have to know." Please tell me she isn't going to play that game.

"Mia, do you remember coming home this morning?" She doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Let me refresh your memory. You managed to get home after mom left for work which may have been smart on your part. But you didn't plan on Elliot being here. Do you not remember taking a cold shower after Elliot carried you upstairs?" Her eyes open wider. "Coming back to you?" She lies back down and I see tears running down her cheek. "What the fuck are you doing Mia?"

I hand Mia some tissues from her dresser. "I don't know. I started hanging out with Jeremy after I got tired of Ethan and all his games. Jeremy used to be so sweet. I didn't really know how messed up he was. You know I don't do drugs or anything right Christian?"

"I don't know Mia. It's hard for me to believe that you needed four thousand dollars cash for any other reason, and Elliot said you were beyond drunk this morning. So you want to tell me the truth." I am barely holding it together. "Mia, I deplore drug use, as does Elliot. You know that. What the fuck are you doing?"

Mia starts to cry really hard. I am too pissed to give her any sympathy. "Christian, please don't be mad at me."

"What did you do with the money Mia?" She is still crying. "Mia, I am really furious with you right now and you better fucking pull it together and answer me right now."

"Christian, I promise I don't do drugs. I only drank last night. A ridiculous amount, it was stupid, I know but I will take a drug test if you don't believe me. I swear to god I didn't take anything. I am sorry. I loaned Jeremy the money. He said he wanted to get a more reliable car and would pay me back."

"God damn it Mia are you that fucking naïve? The guy has a fucking record for dealing, writing bad checks and auto theft. Are you that fucking desperate?" I am yelling so loud at her that I feel the veins in my neck popping out. She is almost shaking. Good. I call Taylor. "Mia tells me that she loaned the fucker money for a car. If there isn't a fucking car that was just purchased in his driveway, then get the cash back, if he doesn't have the cash, call your police buddies. If he happens to get a broken jaw somehow; better yet." I hang up.

Mia reaches over for me and tries to grab my hand and I pull it away. "I'm sorry Christian. I am not that kind of girl. I promise you."

"Really Mia. What kind of girl stays out all night with a convicted felon and comes stumbling in at ten o'clock in the morning so drunk she can't even walk." I am pacing back and forth in her room. I hear the front door open and look out in the hall way and see Elliott run up the steps two at a time with Amigo behind him. He comes into Mia's room.

"She just wake up?" He looks at me and I nod. I am still too pissed to talk. "What the fuck were you doing last night Mia?" Elliot is yelling now too. Mia starts crying hysterically. "Knock off the waterworks Mia. I can't stand girls who looked like you did this morning, skanky drunk chicks with mascara running down their faces. I sure as fuck never ever want to see my little sister look like that ever again. If I hear that you ever go near that guy again, I will beat the fucking shit out of him." Now Elliot is pacing and we pass each other as we pace.

"Too late I whisper to him. Taylor is with him now."

"Elliot, Christian, I promise I won't do that again. It was a mistake. I promise I didn't take any drugs. We just drank a lot then I passed out and when I woke up this morning I still felt drunk and Jeremy brought me home."

"Did you fuck him Mia? Or don't you remember." Elliot is really pissed. He doesn't get pissed often, but he has been letting this build all day. I should have known as he had this distracted look today and when he told me about it his eyes were all dilated.

"Elliot I can't believe you just asked me that?" Mia is sobbing.

"Well he did Mia. Can't you remember? I ask her. She doesn't answer, and I honestly think its because she doesn't know.

Elliot throws his hands up and walks out with Amigo following him. Mia jumps up. "Elliot don't go. Please don't be mad at me."

I can't believe I am the calm one here. I look outside in the back and see Elliot walking outside with Amigo.

"Mia, pull yourself together, clean up and come outside. Give us a few minutes to cool down and let's try this again in a few minutes."

I walk out and go outside. As I am going out back, Taylor comes around to join me and hands me a wad of bills. "There is about $2400 here. He will return the $1600 to me personally when I go back tomorrow morning."

"So did the fucker use it for drugs?" I ask him. I put the money in my pocket. Mia isn't getting it back.

"Maybe, let's say there wasn't a car purchased. He won't be contacting Mia again."

"Thanks Taylor." I notice his knuckles. "Same hand as last weekend. Much damage?"

"Yes same hand, No, he is probably awake by now."

I walk over to Elliot and fill him in. I let him vent for a few minutes about Mia being stupid and how I should cut her off financially. "She is a spoiled fucking brat Christian. Just because she wanted to get Ethan fuck head Kavenagh's attention she pulled this shit. I swear to god I wish I could do something more like ground her. I know she is an adult, but it is time for her to start acting like it."

I am trying to remember if I have ever seen Elliot this pissed. And I am even more surprised that I start taking up for her. "You know she is a good sweet person Elliot. She is just so fucking naïve and I am starting to realize behind that huge personality she is pretty insecure. I think she picked the first guy that came along to get Ethan's attention. I honestly think she really thought she was loaning this fucker money for a car. She is so sweet she doesn't see the bad in people. I take some of the blame for this."

Elliot looks at me questioning what I am saying. "She is not a little kid anymore Christian quit fighting her battles."

"I'm just saying I have been so busy with Ana and I haven't called her like I usually do, I probably would have headed this off in the past."

"That's bullshit Christian. Just because Mia can't have you all to herself anymore doesn't mean she should make stupid fucking decisions. I could say the same thing. I was so glad to get rid of Ethan I probably pushed him out of the picture. I think they actually like each other but we have been dicks to him and I know they have fought about the two of us a lot. So I might have pushed him away."

"I think having your two big brothers storming in your room, both leaving work to confront you will probably have an impact. I ripped into her big time and then ohh man, you came in full assault."

"You think the skanky drunk chick comment was a bit over the top."

I laugh "Maybe. It's true. She is better than that. The thing is this guy is bad news. He could have gotten her in trouble, or god knows what else."

Mia comes out to join us. She has taken a shower and has changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She notices Amigo for the first time. "Whose dog?"

"It's mine. This is Amigo. Christian bought him for me." Amigo stays by Elliot's feet. He acts like Elliot has been his master forever.

"Oh my god he is so sweet. Can I bet him?" Elliot snaps before Mia sits on the ground to pet him. I tell her about Riley and a little bit about last night.

"I promise both of you, I swear to god, I didn't do any drugs and I didn't sleep-sleep with him, but that is all I want to say on that." Mia tells us this as both Elliot and I look at each other. What the fuck does "sleep sleep" mean?

"Mia, the reason I am pissed is you put yourself at complete risk. You were with a guy with a long record for drugs and theft. He doesn't even have a job. You loaned him money which by the way I gave you and assumed you were using it responsibly not giving it to some douche bag. I don't know what you were doing with him until 10 this morning. You said you passed out. But how much did you fucking drink to get that wasted?" I stop because I was being calm and now I am getting pissed again.

"Mia, this isn't like you? I think you are doing this to get Ethan's attention. It worked. He has been driving Kate crazy." Elliot pulls Mia's face up to look at him. "But it is one thing to get a guy jealous and it's another thing for him to lose complete respect for you. If he had seen you this morning, he wouldn't have been jealous he would have been thankful he wasn't seeing you anymore. Class it up Mia. If I ever see you like that again, I don't think I will talk to you for a very, very long time. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Mia starts crying again. "If I lost you two I would die. I love you both please tell me you will forgive me and I promise a thousand times over I will never do anything this stupid again. I didn't know Jeremy had a record and I will get the money back Christian. I promise."

"No Mia, Taylor already took care of it. He returned most of it and will have the rest to Taylor in the morning. He wasn't buying a car with it. I am cutting you off for awhile Mia. I don't give you money to give away to other people. I know you're sorry, but you need to think about what you do. It's time for you to get a job and look forward a bit." She is nodding her head. "But you better not talk to or contact this guy again. If I find out you do, I will go crazy. Do you understand what I am saying Mia?" I am staring at her and I know my face indicates how pissed I am.

"I understand Christian. Please don't tell Kate and Ana about this. I don't want them to hate me and I don't want Ethan to find out. Please."

I look at my watch and see am going to be late if I don't get home. I put my hand out to Mia and pull her up off the ground. "I have to go Mia. Come and have lunch with me Tuesday so we can go over last minute stuff for the wedding and just catch up."

Mia puts her arms around me and rests her head on my chest. "I love you Christian and I am so sorry."

I hug her back. "I love you too-stay out of trouble please." I snap and go to pet Amigo.

"No dude, I have to snap. I changed it up so people wouldn't take advantage of him." Elliot snaps.

I pet Amigo and laugh. Taylor and I leave Elliot and Mia to work out their issues.

I walk into Escala about thirty minutes late and I need to hurry it up to get ready for the event Ana and I have to go to. I walk into the bedroom and find Ana in the closet with just a towel on.

"Hi." I come up behind Ana and kiss her neck. "Sorry I am so late. I need to hurry."

"Everything okay with Mia?" I didn't really promise Mia I wouldn't tell Ana. But I don't want Mia to feel uncomfortable around Ana either. Yet, Ana is going to be my wife in less than a week, so I decide to tell her bits and pieces. I leave out the fact that Jeremy took her money and probably make it sound a bit more innocent than it was.

"So she had both her brothers in her room yelling at her?" She rolls her eyes at me. "That is ridiculous. She is a grown woman Christian." I don't expect her to understand, she didn't have a brother, thank god, or I would be dealing with some guy wanting to clean my clock if he knew the real me. I just shrug.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Miss Steele? You will pay for that later. But this guy was bad news. We don't want her with him again. Period." I let her know that this discussion is over. I don't need her to start fighting Mia's battles. Ana is just staring at her dresses. "What are you thinking about baby?" I take off my clothes so I can jump in the shower.

"I think my period is due any minute, my boobs are killing me so I don't know if I should wear the halter dress I was going to wear because I think my boobs will pop out of them."

I reach down and pull her towel a bit and rub on her breast, which feel much fuller than usual. I reach down and suck on her nipples and she moans telling me that it feels great. Even better than usual. Shit we are running late, but I could use a good fuck to hold me over.

"Baby, we are not staying late. We have other plans tonight?"

"We do?" She looks at me with that v in her forehead.

I kiss her neck and then her ear and whisper. "Your mom is coming tomorrow and we won't get any time in the playroom while she is here. I need, really, really need to get you in there at least once before we leave on the honeymoon, so tonight is the night." I kiss her neck and nuzzle her ear while playing with her breast. Damn they are big. Well big for her. "I like these." I bounce her breast in my hand and she squirms when I run my tongue around her ear and neck. Fuck now I have a significant hard on. I look at my watch. I think we can get a quick one in before we head out.

_  
_**I am trying to stretch this out a bit for everyone that doesn't want to see this end. I will try to update this weekend but I have to travel and have some work related meetings so be patient with me if you don't see anything for a few days. Thanks everyone! **_


	36. Chapter 37

_Okay everyone who asks for more playroom time- here it is and I know that I have this "first" happening before the book, but it seems the month before the wedding, Christian would have been introducing Ana to as much as he could – so this is the only liberty I have taken with the original story line. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 37 -Playtime**

**Ana's POV**

I think I look good. This dress, a raspberry satin floor length halter dress is wonderful but it is low cut and with my breast enlarged due to my period that should be here any day, it is a bit revealing. Fifty will probably go nuclear. I have pulled my hair back in a high ponytail and clipped it with a sequined barrette and applied a little more eye make-up than usual. Going to a Friday night black tie event after work isn't easy. I didn't have time to get my hair done or play with my make-up. So, let's hope Christian cooperates.

I am putting in the earrings that Christian gave me for the Coping Together event when he comes out of his closet looking all GQ in his tuxedo.

"Anastasia!"Christian almost says my name in a whisper.

Anastasia. Hmmm. Does that mean I need to change to prevent an argument or does that mean he approves. I don't say anything. I finish putting my earrings in and then turn around. Christian is staring as he walks over to me.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And I am not just saying that. Holy shit Ana. You look amazing." Christian walks over to me and takes my hand and he holds it up so I can turn around stopping me when my back is to his front. The dress drapes in the back to just a few inches above my tailbone. "Ana, you have the sexiest back." He kisses my neck and works his way down to my tailbone. I am shivering. "You have no idea." He continues to kiss me and his hand comes around front and caresses my breast. "You have no idea what you do to me. You are exquisite." He puts his hand into mine and stokes each of my fingertips making me shiver again and I feel my sex getting warmer.

"Christian. You need to stop or we will be late or no-shows for this event." I whisper as he continues kissing my bare arm and sucking on the pulse point of my wrist. Who knew your wrist could make you get turned on.

"Ana, baby, do not leave my site tonight. You are going to make every man in the place go insane. "Thank fuck you are mine." He whispers this in my ear.

"So you don't mind that I wear this dress?"

"No baby. I am into power and you give me the ultimate power looking so fucking amazing because you are mine. But what you need to know, it is your sweetness and your power to change me into a better man that turns me on as much. But with that said, god you look hot." He continues to kiss my back, arms and neck.

Christian makes me feel so beautiful. I am looking at him. He is perfect in his tux. His body is amazing and his face is well…is there a more handsome man anywhere. I reach up and touch his face and bite my lip on purpose. I love watching him catch his breath when I do this. He doesn't disappoint me. He reaches down and pulls my lip down and gives me about six butterfly kisses on my lips and I am feeling warm and more than ready to remove my clothes and make love to him right now. He grabs my hand and places it on his erection and he leans into my ear.

"Baby, see what you do to me. This will be a short night at the fund raiser. We are coming back here as soon as we can. I need to have you in as many ways as possible. You should be ready, as it is going to be a long night."

"Would it excite you to know I am wearing the panties that Kate gave me for my shower?"

He moans and lifts my dress up. "Oh baby, this will drive me insane all night, let's go so we can get back." He smiles at me and runs his free hand over my cheek and down the middle of my breast to where the very low cut dress fabric begins. He looks at my breast and asks where my nipples have gone off too. I laugh and tell him I have on an adhesive backless bra so I don't reveal too much. He whispers in my ear again, damn he knows what that does to me. "Tonight will be another first baby, are you ready for that? I really want to claim you in every way." I blush.

Oh my god, he is seducing me in ways I didn't think possible. I stop by our bed to grab my handbag. I am in a trance as he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to the elevator.

**Christians POV**

As we drive to the fundraiser I can't stop looking at Ana. How can she not know how beautiful she is? When we came out of our bedroom I saw Taylor and Sawyer practically piss their pants. She is hot. I was tempted to tell her to change her dress, but I am in the mood for a power rush and having her on my arm tonight amongst Seattle's power players and celebrities will do the job. I know that everyone will notice her obvious beauty, but as soon as they talk to her, they will see that a big part of her attraction is her obvious intelligence and grace.

We arrive at the Palace Ballroom where the event is being held. As soon as the press recognizes my SUV they swarm the vehicle and we can't even open the door. Sawyer jumps out and I hear him say, "Good evening bloodsuckers. Are you here to see me?"

"Is Miss Steele inside with Mr. Grey?" "When is the wedding?" "Are you Miss Steele's security?" "Who is Miss Steele wearing?" I laugh when I hear Sawyer say, "What they fuck does that mean?" He obviously doesn't understand that they want to know what designer she is wearing. "Back the fuck up. The sooner you back up, you will get your photos. Don't piss me off, I said back up."

Reynolds has been called in by Taylor and a valet comes up to the door to take the car. Reynolds holds him back until we are safely out of the car. Taylor walks around to my door and is recognized by the media. He is a celebrity in his own right. I can hear the voices again. "That's Grey's personal bodyguard, Jason Taylor. Then questions are thrown out for him

"Mr. Taylor; is Mr. Grey happy." Dirty look from Taylor.

"Mr. Taylor; is Miss Steele after Grey's money." Taylor looks over and flips off the reporter.

"Mr. Taylor is it true the wedding is next weekend. Taylor ignores the question.

"Mr. Taylor how much does Grey pay you to protect him." Dirty look from Taylor.

"Move the fuck out of my way before you find this camera so far up your nosy ass you will have pictures of your tonsils." That a boy. I laugh at Taylor.

I get out of the car and button my jacket. As soon as I exit Reynolds joins Taylor and Sawyer. Fuck the camera flashes are annoying. I reach across and grab Ana's hand and think fuck yes, I hope everyone see's my beautiful baby. I help her with the long drape of her dress and her fantastic leg with her Louboutin pumped heels is the first thing the press gets a shot of. Right before she emerges from the car I warn her that the flashes are going to blind her. I usually go crazy about this shit, but tonight I am such a proud fuck I almost revel in it. She gets out of the car, and as I warned her the flashes go off from every direction. I drape my arm around the small of her naked back and lead her towards Sawyer who gets on the other side of her protecting her from anyone coming near. Taylor is next to me and Reynolds is in front of us.

"Miss Steele, who are you wearing?" Ana surprises me when she softly yells out, "Stella McCartney." She is starting to get use to this. "Miss Steele, when is the wedding." She smiles. "Miss Steele, will you flash us your ring." She keeps walking squeezing my hand when she hears the question. "Miss Steele will you marry me?" I look over to see who the fuck said that. "Miss Steele, I love you?" Sawyer stops and gives the guilty party a nasty look.

We spend the first thirty minutes making our way through the crowd of Seattle's finest. Ana is perfectly poised with every introduction. She flashes her gorgeous mega smile, shakes hands with everyone and impresses me by mentioning something about each introduction.

"Christian mentioned he has a working relationship with you" or "Christian shared with me that you partnered recently at the celebrity golf tournament" and "I have read about you and your accomplishments, it is such a pleasure to meet you." She is a natural at this and I smile knowing that I have found the best woman to compliment me and my world. I am fucking beaming at her self confidence, poise and grace. I am the luckiest SOB on the planet and I don't know why she lacks self confidence when she has people eating out of her hands.

I see my parents across the room. I was sure they said they weren't coming, but as they are here we try to work our way over to where they are holding their own court. We are stopped at least a dozen more times and everyone of course wants to meet Ana. I love introducing her but I start getting tense as I see every man in the place looking at her. Particularly as Elliot predicted, the Seahawk players that don't know me are blatant. I stare down two players nudging each other and eye fucking Ana as we walk buy. The players that know me shake my hand and use the excuse of our familiarity to kiss her on the cheek when I introduce her. We finally make our way over to my parents.

"Christian and Ana, I thought you weren't coming." My mom kisses us both. As soon as the event photographer sees the four of us talking he rushes over and asks for a photo. I think my parents are surprise when I say it is okay as I usually would protest. We talk about Riley and my mom tells us how excited Gramps was when she called him today. "What you did for your grandparents…thank you. And oh for heaven's sake, your brother and Amigo. When I got home from work tonight, Elliot and Mia were in the yard playing with that wonderful dog. I have never seen Elliot so protective of anything in my life. He just loves him." I am glad nothing comes up about Mia.

I move over to where my Dad is standing switching spots with Ana so she can talk with my mom. My dad and I catch up on a few issues including the new paperwork my attorney's sent over to him yesterday. I have my dad as the legal executor of my estate should something happen to me but a few items in my will have been changed now that I am getting married. We agree that we should meet for breakfast on Monday morning as we always try to keep our family time separate from business. They announce that everyone should sit down for the dinner and thankfully we are seated with my parents.

We stay for the entire dinner and I try to pull Ana's dress up as we are seated but my Mom catches Ana swatting my hand away and whispers for me to behave. What am I a ten year old again? We listen to a few speeches and when they announce that the auction is about to begin I lean over and tell my parents we are heading out.

"So soon Christian? I was hoping to have a dance with my future daughter-in-law." My dad looks disappointed.

"Yes, you and every other guy. I have had a long day and we have a lot to do for the wedding so we need to head out. Ana's mom is coming tomorrow. You're still planning on having us over for dinner tomorrow night right?"My mom confirms that she is expecting us around seven.

As we head out I introduce Ana to more people and a few of Seattle's socialites ask Ana for her contact information. Every charitable organization and elite woman's organization wants her on a committee or to join their organization. They are anxious to say Mrs. Christian Grey is affiliated with their cause. She seems taken back my some of the request. She is polite and tells then that they can contact her through her assistant, Hannah at SIP. Good, I don't want her to give her personal information out. The band plays one of my favorite songs, _As Time Goes By_ and I decide to pull Ana on the dance floor before we leave. I love placing my hand on her gorgeous back and I kiss her neck and lips. I look up and fuck, half of Seattle is watching us dance. I guess it is quite the novelty to see me like this. I whisper to Ana that I haven't forgotten that she is wearing crotchless panties and she smiles and I kiss her again. We might as well give the gossip mongers even more to talk about.

**Grace's POV**

It was such a pleasant surprise to see Ana and Christian tonight. Could Ana be any more beautiful? My son is such a handsome man and clearly could have anyone that he wanted. But he waited for the right one. Not only is she stunning, she is so sweet. I see them out on the dance floor and both Carrick and I smile watching them. Christian is so in love. He just radiates with happiness.

"My goodness Grace, your future daughter-in-law is just gorgeous. Christian looks so happy." I look over to see Mary Ellen Murphy, a hospital board member and President of Coping Together. She is also one of Elena Lincoln's dearest friends so I just smile. She won't get much out of me on Christian and Ana but this is an opportunity to do a bit more damage on Elena. "So, when are the lovebirds getting married? I look forward to the wedding."

"Oh the kids have decided to have a very private affair, family and close friends only." I let her know.

"And when did you say that was." She must think I am a fool.

"I didn't Mary Ellen. But listen I am sure you would just love to get the future Mrs. Grey on the Coping Together board wouldn't you? Ana would make a great addition, and now that there is an opening with Elena Lincoln's resignation, I am sure we can make room for Anastasia." I smile at her.

"Well Grace that would be lovely of course, but Elena called me and said that her resignation was temporary and she would be coming back on the board in a few months. What do you make of this whole thing with Elena? It is so sudden and unlike her." Mary Ellen looks at me probing for any information that she can pull from me.

"Oh I don't think she will be back. You know she is having serious financial issues and she is unable to deliver on her financial promises. And…" I lean in and whisper, "I hear she has gotten herself in a precarious situation by having a relationship with some poor underage boy!" Oh god forgive me for saying that. I hope no one traces it to Christian. I know this is evil but I am a woman scorned and I am out to destroy that bitch. Mary Ellen gasps.

"Really? Do you know who the boy is?" Oh lord, will I be forgiven for this blatant lie. I hope so. I will see Reverend Walsh tomorrow. "Well I don't know the young man's name but I understand he is just a junior in high school. He attends O'Dea High School. Can you believe a woman her age involved with a boy that age?" O'dea is a private boy's school in Seattle. Elliot graduated from there but Christian was unfortunately expelled for fighting.

"Well now that you're telling me this, I saw Elena with a young man several months ago. He was probably in his mid twenties, but clearly much younger than her. What does she think she is doing? Well, we can't have her back on any board with those rumors out there. That is just terrible."

"I agree Mary Ellen. Of course I don't know if they are true, but you know where there is smoke there is fire." As I tell her this I feel my husband's hand around my waste. Mary Ellen gives me a social peck on the cheek and makes her exit. I silently pat myself on the back for accomplishing my mission.

"Grace, Grace, Grace. You are such a momma bear." Carrick pulls me closer and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Shall we head home? You look so beautiful tonight I would love to take you home and ravish you. I have had quite enough of these do-gooders" He kisses me on the neck and I take his hand and we make our way to the exit.

We see Ana and Christian trying to make their way out as well. My poor son can't go anywhere and everyone wants a piece of him. We actually catch up to them and help them exit without further interruptions by walking with them.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. Christ we've been trying to get out of here for an hour. How come you're leaving so early? "Christian asks us.

"Oh, I don't know son, I thought we would go home and do the same thing you and Ana are going to do when you get home." Carrick winks at Christian who almost turns pale. I wish Carrick would quit teasing the boys about our sex life.

**Ana's POV**

We make it to the car and Christian is still shaking his head about his dad's comment. "You know they really love each other Christian. You are always commenting that you want us to have that kind of marriage. So why do you and Elliot become so upset to know they are sexually active?"

"I don't know. I mean I know they have sex but who the fuck likes to get a visual of their parents having it. Can we change the subject please?"

I giggle. He acts so childish whenever this comes up. He unfastens my seatbelt and pulls me closer to him. I raise my eyebrow at him. He shrugs. "Taylor, could you please increase the volume." Taylor has music playing from the Boston Philharmonic.

Christian leans into my neck and is lightly kissing and nibbling on me. He reaches down and slowly lifts my dress up. I try and push his hand down. For god sakes Sawyer and Taylor are in the front seat. He grabs my hand and firmly moves it out of the way while whispering in my ear. "If you don't make a sound, don't squirm or do anything, they will never know. I just want to touch you. I won't make you come baby. Just a touch." Oh my god. I move my hand and he works his way up my thigh and places his hand in between my legs and pushes my thigh a little and rubs his hand gently over my sex. I try not to say anything or move. "Oh baby I like these panties. We need you to wear these every day." He whispers in my ear. Damn it. How does he do this to me? He doesn't insert his fingers he just runs over my sex softly with his hand and runs his thumb on my upper thigh at the apex. So close yet so far away. I am trying to look forward and concentrate. Christian asks me a question about what my mom and I have planned for tomorrow. Just as I answer he inserts his finger in me. I try to respond but it is almost impossible. He smiles at me and asks me several questions while he caresses me. He is such a naughty shit! He told me he wouldn't make me come, but I am dangerously close and I focus on our conversation surprising both of us. Shortly before we pull in to Escala he withdraws his hand and immediately places his fingers in his mouth raising his eyebrows at me.

I am tired but I am filled with anticipation as Christian has been slowly seducing me all night. As soon as we enter the penthouse, Christian enters the kitchen and gets a glass of water for himself and pours me a glass of cranberry juice. "Trust me baby. If this really works you should drink some now and you will need several later." He smiles at me in that panty dropping way and I feel like I am about to explode after he has left me hanging now several times. He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs to the playroom, no stopping go. Right before we enter he asks me if I need to use the bathroom. I blush and I am surprised as he has never asked me this before.

"Don't be embarrassed Ana. I need to pee so I will use the bathroom down the hall real quick and you should go into your old room and use the bathroom if you need to. We are going to be tied up here for a while, no pun intended. Take your time." Oh my god, why are we talking about this? Then it dawns on me.

I open the door to the playroom and Christian is waiting for me. He doesn't have a shirt on and I lose myself looking at his chest, strong arms and taut stomach muscles. His body and his abs are just like a Greek god and I reach over and touch him running my hands up and down his stomach and the biceps on his arm. He breathes in and closes his eyes.

"Should I remove my dress and kneel Sir?" He smiles and pulls my face up to look at him.

"No baby. I want to take you places tonight you haven't been before, but not as my sub, just my lover, my everything. Do you trust me?" He looks at me grey eyes to blue and holds my face in his hands.

"Of course. I trust you with my life Christian. I love you." He kisses me softly and moves his tongue across my lips. He takes my hand and leads me to the chest of drawers. He tells me about the music that is playing. It is from Ethiopia and it is soft with a lot of strings, much more soothing than he usually selects.

Christian reaches behind me and unfastens the halter top of my dress while whispering in my ear. "I want to you to relax Ana. Just relax. I have thought about this for quite some time and you're ready baby, you're ready to let me take you here." He runs his hand on my back side. I nod. I know this is obviously what he wants as it has come up several times this week. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Christian is so big when he is fully erect and I am scared that having his penis inside of me there will hurt. But I trust him and he assures me I will feel great pleasure.

Christian kneels down and removes my shoes. He stands back up and turns me around lowers the hidden side zipper on my dress and then helps me step out of it. Again he kneels down and gazes at me as I am only in the crotchless underwear, having removed the adhesive brain the bathroom. He is eye level to the apex of my thighs and tells me to move my legs apart and with the panties being such he has a free access to my sex. He licks my slit several times and I feel like I might collapse. I moan and run my hands through his hair. He looks up at me and I can see his tongue swirling around and I push his head so he is applying more pressure and he starts sucking me hard. I can hear him sucking the juices out of me and I grab the wall with one hand as I can barely hold on much longer. Christian stands up and sucks hard on my breast which are still tender and full. It feels so good and again I almost come. "Not yet baby."

Christian turns to the chest and pulls out a blindfold, I think it is a tie, but he turns me around before I can tell. He takes my diamond earrings out and places them on the chest, braids my hair and then places the blindfold around my eyes. I hear him open a few drawers and then he walks away for a second. He comes back and picks me up, carries me and lays me on the bed. I don't know what I was expecting but I didn't think we would be here so quickly.

"You are so beautiful Ana." He kisses me lightly and then I feel him suck on my breast again and because they are sensitive I gasp. It feels good and I feel myself getting wetter and wanting to clench my vaginal muscles. It is like they are connected. With each suck I contract. I can feel Christian's erection through his pants. I feel something role over my arm. It is sharp but the sensation is more than pleasurable. "It is the Wartenberg Pinwheel Ana. Relax baby." He runs it down my stomach and against my upper thigh with just enough pressure that I can feel the pleasure and I squirm. It is hard to describe how it ignites every nerve in my body. It feels more than good.

"Please Christian."

"Hush baby. Enjoy the feeling." I feel his large hand massage my breast and it feels heavenly. He trails his hand down my stomach and inserts two fingers inside of me. "Always ready, so ready. Shhh." Then I feel him push something inside of me and I can tell it is a vibrator of some sort. He presses a button and it starts vibrating. Christian turns me on my side and again uses the Wartenberg Pinwheel on my back and down my buttocks. The feeling is intense and I gasp as I lay on my side with the vibrator humming inside me. Christian massages my buttocks with one hand while he uses the wheel on the back of my thighs very softly. I am scared he is going to use that device in other ways but he quickly reassures me. "Baby I am going to put the wheel down and I am going to place some lube around you and then I am going to put a lot of lube on me so that I can slide into you. It will feel really tight but the friction and sensation will be really intense. As this is your first time I am going to enter you while we lie on our sides. I will go really slowly and depending on how you feel, I may not go in very deep. If you hurt or feel uncomfortable, just tell me. But give it a few seconds." I nod my head.

The vibrator is still going slowly and the little hum and pressure feels amazing. I hear him remove his pants and then as he promised he is spreading the lube on me. I feel myself pull in and after a few minutes he lies behind me gently stroking my breast from behind and kissing my neck. "You are so beautiful. Every part of you I crave baby." He reaches around and strokes my clit and then presses against the vibrator increasing its intensity. I can feel it vibrating against my G-spot and I feel so close. I listen to the soft music in the background, it is mellow and comforting. Christian lifts my leg and pushes it up and strokes my butt and runs his hand over my perineum. "Ana I want you to pull your muscle in and then relax, can you do that several times for me." I do as he asks and I feel Christian moving into position and he put his long leg over mine. "So beautiful. I am going to enter you baby. Very slowly ok?" He reaches over and presses the vibrator again and I can barely take much more as I am panting with sensation everywhere. I feel his penis on the edge of my perineum and then he is inside me. Just a little and I feel the pressure, but he doesn't move any more. "Are you okay baby? Tell me how you feel."

How do I feel? I am sensation everywhere as the vibrator makes my insides quiver and I call out Christian's name and he pushes into me a little deeper and moans loudly. "Ana baby, oh god." I can feel his breath on me and I am shocked at how amazing this feels. The fullness and the pressure is my undoing as Christian slowly rocks back and forth into me. He reaches around to rub my clit while the vibrator increases in speed and intensity. I am unable to control my emotions and I scream Christian's name as I come in a body quaking orgasm. He pushes several more times and releases inside of me moaning loudly. I can feel his hot semen more than I can when he is inside of me vaginally and as his orgasm stretches out I feel myself coming again, just seconds after the last orgasm. We lay like this for a few seconds and Christian pulls out of me and I wince. He turns off the vibrator pulling it out as well. We lay like this for a few more minutes and he turns me around.

"You did so well baby, but I am not done with you yet." He leaves the blindfold on and caresses my shoulders with kisses and massages. He gets up and I can smell a fresh clean odor and he tells me he is wiping his penis so that he is clean when he enters me again. I feel him pull my arms up and place it in the restraints on the top of the bed and then he pulls my legs and places my ankles in the restraints as well. I feel so exposed. He kisses his way down to my naval, licking and kissing along the way. He reaches between my legs and he tongue fucks my vagina and I can't move to stop him.

"Christian, please," I am whimpering.

"Tell me what you want baby? Do you like my tongue deep inside of you? I feel a new sensation and it is a flogger with beads. He strokes it several times against my sex and I start to feel another orgasm. He stops and then sticks his tongue deep inside of me again and I fall apart feeling the moisture between my legs increase as I scream out my pleasure.

"Christian, I need you inside of me. Please." I am almost in tears as my body is on fire. I feel him straddle me. He reaches up and unties my hands and as soon as I am free I grab his very hard erection. He removes my blindfold and looks at me.

"I want to try something."I don't know how much more pleasure I can handle. Christian gets up for a second and then comes back and reaches underneath me and places what looks like a large wedge lifting me up about a foot and then places me back down on top of it. With my legs spread I am completely open and wide for him. "This is called a wedge/ramp or liberator pillow. It will allow us to get great penetration." He kisses me again and then rams into me.

"I am going to release your legs and I want you to wrap them around me Ana. We will be as connected as two people can be. I want to bury myself in you as far as I can go baby." He releases my legs and enters me while he is on his knees upright. I wrap my legs around his hips as my bottom is lifted in the air and my back remains on the wedge.

"Oh god, Christian, you're in so deep." This wedge is amazing and watching him pump into me from this angle gives me a chance to watch his sexy chest, stomach and arms as he goes in and out of me at a rapid pace.

I feel his balls up against me and he slams me hard over and over until I find my release again. I see the sweat on his body and finally he finds his release and calls out my name before falling on top of me.

I wake up and I am completely confused. We are in our bed in our bedroom, naked and Christian is looking at me.

''How long have I been sleeping and when did you carry me in here?"

"You have been sleeping about an hour and I just carried you in here. Come on baby I have the bath ready for us." I am so tired I don't want to move. "I don't want you to be sore tomorrow and you will be as that was your first time."

"Christian, can I ask you something?" We are in the bathtub and he is rubbing my feet. He nods his head.

"Which way do you like being in me more?" He laughs.

"Baby I like every which way. But if you are asking me if I prefer vaginal sex over anal the answer is yes. There is nothing better than being inside you. You are always so hot, wet and wonderfully tight. But every once in awhile anal is really great too. What did you think?"

I blush. "I liked it. A lot more than I thought I would, but I like vaginal better if I am honest. I just want to make you happy." He smiles.

"You don't have to do anything Ana to make me happy other than just love me." He smiles at me and I think how sweet he is to say that. "But of course if you want to fuck me several times a day, then that definitely keeps a smile on my face. He sucks my toe and then slides me down to him and places me on his lap. "Ready for some more baby?"


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 – Prince Charming and the Beast **

**Saturday July 23, 2011**

_Seattle Nooz_

_Last night Christian Grey introduced his beautiful fiancée, Anastasia Steele to Seattle's Society crowd at the Seattle Children's Home Fundraiser hosted by Pete Carroll and Paul Allen from the Seattle Seahawks Football team. The event was also attended by many Seattle Seahawk players, the Mayor and Grey's parents, Carrick and Grace Grey pictured above with the power couple._

_Steele was stunning and caught the eye of everyone in the room dressed in a raspberry Stella McCartney gown. Grey couldn't take his eyes off of Steele surprising the crowd when he danced with her and kissed her several times and whispered in her ear. The couple is rumored to be getting married sometime in the next week although details are very limited. Miss Steele was seen mingling with her future in-laws most of the evening but Grey made sure he introduced his future wife to every power player in town. Said Bill Whitman, CEO of Borman Enterprises one of Grey's affiliate companies, "She is a beautiful and stunning woman. She is very gracious and I can see why Christian has fallen for her."_

_The Nooz will be on wedding watch all week and as always welcomes any reported sightings of Miss Steele or Mr. Grey. _

**Elena POV**

That bitch! Christian must have spent a pretty penny finding that mousy hag a stylist. She didn't look that good when I saw her. I understand that rag the Nooz covering a story about Christian and Miss Mousy but why would _The Seattle Times_ and _Entertainment Tonight_ care about her? God, please tell me he isn't really going to go through with this wedding. I need to call Mary Ellen. I see from going through the Seattle Children's Home website photos uploaded this morning that she was there talking to that other bitch Grace Grey. I should have been at the event but I have told all my friends I have a personal crisis going on in my life and that is why I have had to suddenly resign from all my associations. I told them I will be back better and stronger in a few months. Of course they all want to know what is going on and I am not telling them the truth. I have led them to believe I have a serious health issue that is too traumatic to discuss. I have received flowers from several, but not as much sympathy as I had expected. I'll bet that bitch Grace is sticking it to me whenever she can.

"Mary Ellen love, it is Elena."

"Oh. Hello Elena." She doesn't sound happy to hear from me.

"I see you were at the event last night, it looks lovely. I so wish I would have felt up to attending." I wait for her to tell me how much she missed me. She doesn't say anything. What they hell is that about. "Yes, well do tell me who you talked to and the latest news."

"Oh you know the usual people. It was lovely." She doesn't say anything else. For fucks sake quit being so obtuse.

"I noted on the website you chatted with Carrick and Grace. They must be busy planning for their son's wedding." Maybe she will spill the beans and I can figure out just when the hell Christian plans to make the mistake of his life.

"No, she didn't share any details other than it will be a small private affair. It was quite something to see Christian with his fiancée, she is just precious. So friendly and there wasn't a man in the Palace that wasn't mesmerized by her. Have you met her Elena? She is just gorgeous. So nice to see he is so happy after seeing him so unsociable and miserable as a teenager and in his early twenties." Mary Ellen tells me this and I want to scream "he was happy as a teenager!" I fucked his young brains out and taught him everything he knows how could he not have been happy? But I have to listen to this shit and bite my tongue.

"Well isn't that lovely." It's is like I have to swallow my own vomit to say that. "So did Grace mention me? I haven't seen her in weeks." I want to find out what that bitch is saying about me.

"No, not that I can recall." She's lying. Fucking status climbing bitch. "Listen, Elena I need to go but I wanted to let you know that I have asked Eileen Martin to be my new tennis partner at the club. She plays at my level I hope to be more competitive this year. I am sure you understand dear. Great talking to you."

I can't believe this. She just dumped me as her tennis partner. We have been partners for three years. Grace is ruining me. I need to get to Christian. He would never let this happen to me or tolerate my being treated this way. I am sure he is ignoring me because that little gold digger has threatened to expose him. I told him not to deal with her until he got the paper work and now she has trapped him. Next she will show up pregnant. And Christian has no business being a father. He would surely make her terminate any pregnancy. I don't even worry about that. I have to figure out how to get to him before it is too late and before I am totally ruined in this town.

**Christian's POV**

"Baby, here for your reading pleasure." I show Ana the various articles about us last night. "God you looked so beautiful. Thank you for making me so proud. And thank you for giving me everything I needed last night." I feel so much better this morning. I needed the playroom time and Ana met every one of my needs and more.

I put my arms around her in the kitchen as she is cooking us breakfast. I rest my head on her shoulder and she leans her back into me. "Do you feel okay this morning?" I worry that I may have fucked her senseless. After the playroom we fucked in the tub, then in bed and then again this morning. She is safe from me for awhile; even I am a bit sore.

"I feel okay, just cramps. I got my period this morning. So say goodbye to the big boobs Grey."

I reach down and pull her nightgown down and try to suck on her breast. "I like them either way." She swats me away and sighs. What's that all about? She pulls her gown back in place and ties her robe tight. "I am headed out of here in a bit to pick up your Dad's gift and find something for my dad. Then I plan to work on my vows. We should talk about the readings sometime this weekend. I found a few I would like to share with you." I massage her shoulders as she works on my omelet.

"Okay. I worked on my vows the other day and I found a few readings as well. You know I have done some things Christian. It's not like Mia has done everything." What's that about? "How about tomorrow morning before we go on _The Grace_ we share the readings we each reviewed and get that finalized?" Ana tells me this as she keeps cooking and moves around like she is pissed off slamming things on the counter.

"What are you doing baby?" I shake my head as she jumps up on the counter next to the stove and opens the cupboard. She leans back holding on to the oven vent and reaches for the ground pepper mumbling about how stupid it is that we keep the spices out of reach. "What's out of reach? I reach over her and grab the pepper that I think she was trying to get. "You're going to hurt yourself Ana. Let me just get it for you."

"Well you're not always here. I hope you will consider building cabinets for people under 5'5 in the new house. These top shelves are ridiculous." She slams the cupboard. Okay someone is cranky this morning. I just look at her. "What Christian?"

"Have I done something? You seem a bit crabby or pissed about something." I regret saying that as soon as it comes out of my mouth. The one thing I know from having a sister is that you never tell a women in PMS mode that they are crabby and my gut tells me that is what is going on. I back up to my seat at the breakfast bar and sit down.

"What? I am not crabby." Ana puts my omelet with wheat toast and cut up fruit on a plate. "Anything else I can get you Mr. Grey." She gives me this look like she wants to pick a fight. I can't help it I want to start laughing but I also know that would be mistake number two and I am smart enough not to make that mistake. It is so odd to see her pissed off when she is never like this and intellectually I know I haven't done anything wrong but I can't possibly win with her like this. So I am trying to play nice and not say a thing.

"No I am good. Thanks Ana, this looks great." I smile at her.

"What Christian? Why did you say I was crabby? You know what? I am going to take a shower. I am not going to listen to this shit." She storms off towards our bedroom. Are you kidding me? I have been amazingly calm for me in spite the fact I would like to spank the shit out of her for her bad temper right now. But too soon she comes storming back into the kitchen. "No, Christian. Seriously, I want to know what you meant." Okay now I am starting to feel out of my league. If a sub would have acted this way, I would have had them on the floor begging for forgiveness and then punished them for hours. When Mia acted like a little bitch with me or Elliot whenever she had PMS we would just tell her to fuck off or do whatever we could to torment her even more. When Andrea or Ros get all wacked on me, I just stare them down letting them know if they want to work at GEH then they need to leave that PMS shit at home. But, this is foreign ground for me. A girlfriend on a rampage.

I look at her and I don't smile or make any facial expressions. I am actually nervous. Who is this beautiful little beast stomping her 110 pounds in front of me. I need to escape to my office. I don't say a word.

"Christian are you ignoring me because that is rude." Oh fuck me. This is the perfect day for me to be busy somewhere else. I take a bite of my omelet. I am starting to get a bit pissed now. She didn't act this way last month. What the hell? It is like a demon has possessed her little body. Thank fuck my phone vibrates and I am saved by a call from Elliot. Ana is standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Elliot, what's going on."

"Are we on for tomorrow?" I forgot to call him.

"Oh, yea, I was going to call you. Just meet us at the marina around 11:00."

"What do you want us to bring? And you're cool with me bringing Amigo right?

"I don't care what you bring. Gayle is off this weekend but I thought I would have Mac pick lunch from SP's Place and have it onboard for us. Sure bring Amigo. It will be fun."

"Also in my truce with Mia, I told her she could invite Ethan and we would be nice to him." Elliot snorts. "I guess I would rather have her date him where I can keep an eye on things rather than have her run around with someone I don't know anything about."

"So they are going to have a go at it again." I guess that is better. I will have to quit being such a dick to him. I still don't like the way he looks at Ana. But, I will try to be more accommodating for Mia's sake and see if he treats her any better. "Okay, I will play nice too." Elliot and I talk for a few minutes and I see Ana still staring at me from the corner of my eye. I am hoping if I talk long enough she will get tired of waiting and go take a shower and chill out.

"Okay bro, I have shit to do. Including writing my best man speech." I try to engage him in more conversations telling him about a few of the players at last night's fund raiser. Anything to keep away from Ana the Hun. "Seriously, Christian I really have shit to do. You're a regular chatty Cathy this morning dude, but I have to run."

"So, how is the house coming?" Don't hang up bro. She is still giving me the evil eye.

"What the fuck Christian. You haven't talked this much to me in your whole life. What's going on?" I get up and put my dish in the sink and walk towards my office. Ana is actually following me. For Christ sake.

'Um yea just stay the course. And you know Mia and her blue Nikes." I am trying to talk in code. Mia threw her Nike at Elliot last year during a PMS rampage and knocked over the dining room centerpiece. I am hoping he will remember what I am talking about.

"Mia's there?"

"No, I am saying in similar circumstances it is ironic how we find ourselves in these strange situations." I know I might as well be talking in Greek.

"What the fuck are you talking about Christian?" Elliot sounds frustrated. "Oh wait. Are you talking about Ana?

"Yea that sounds good."

"Oh and she is PMS?"

"Yea that is exactly what I was thinking." I sit down in my office and look up and demon woman is smiling at me shaking her head. Damn she is way too smart.

"So, you got a bitchy woman on your hands. I had that the other day. Christ I almost called Taylor for added security. I thought Kate might kill me."

"Okay Elliot, all is cool. I will see you tomorrow." I hang up and look at Ana. Don't know if I should laugh or duck.

"Christian, I know you were doing code and talking about what a bitch I am being." She comes over to me and crawls on my lap. "I'm sorry baby. I don't usually do this – don't worry. I am sorry."

"What do you mean you don't usually do this?" I want to make sure we are talking about the same thing."

"I usually don't get this crabby when I get my period. Dr. Green said the depo shot can affect your mood swings around your period. Maybe that is why I am like this." I still don't say anything. My mom didn't raise a fool. I shift her a little bit because she is sitting right on my balls and I need to move her a bit. "Am I too heavy?" She looks completely freaked out.

"No, are you kidding me. You were just sitting on me and I needed to move you a bit. But no you're hardly too heavy Ana."

"Are you sure? Do you think I am fat? Just tell me."

Oh fuck. Isn't it time for her to get ready to pick up her mom. We might have to revisit this fucking shot if it turns her like this every month.

"Ana, you are not even remotely fat. You're perfect. So I think I will head out in a little bit because I want to work out this afternoon. Do you want me to go with you to pick up your mom?" I know she doesn't because they are going shopping and out to lunch. But I think with her mood being what it is I should probably at least ask.

"No, you have things to do and I doubt you want to go shopping. I was hoping Gayle would go with us but she had to go see her sister. I would like to buy her a dress for the wedding and surprise her and get my Mom something for the GEH reception your employee's are having for us on Tuesday." Oh shit, I forgot about that and I invited Mia out to lunch. I will invite her to breakfast if she will get up that early.

"That sounds good. Have you let Caroline know your coming?" I have arranged to meet with Caroline Acton after Ana and I get back from our honeymoon. I believe she is interested in having me invest in her own business. I will consider it if she has a good business plan in place.

"Yes, my mom arrives around eleven, right?" Carla is on the GEH jet and Sawyer told me they left on time. Taylor has the rest of the weekend off to see his daughter. He showed up early this morning at Jeremy Boding's house to get the rest of the money but he wasn't there, so we will deal with him on Monday.

"Yes if you leave here by 10:30 you should be good."

"Christian can I please drive my car today. Please?" Ana curls up in my lap and kisses my neck. She is trying to butter me up and in light of her wacky mood this morning; I know she is totally playing me.

"I know what you're doing Ana." I move her hair from her ear and whisper. "No. You may not."

"Christian I said please. This is crazy. I would like to spend time alone with my mom and you said we were short security this weekend. Who are you taking with you today? And are you driving yourself?" The tone of her voice is back to argumentative. I don't give a shit, she's not driving. I am not going to get into the whole sabotage concern with her and she won't win this.

"Actually, I am driving myself. I am taking the SUV to buy some fishing gear for your dad and I am sending Sawyer and Reynolds with you."

She looks at me and clenches her fist and scrunches her face. I have to look up so I won't laugh. "Christian, this makes me so mad. Why do you get to go alone and I don't?"

"Because I can." I am not arguing with her. She starts to get off my lap but I hold her in place. She pushes against me and I hold her in place with one arm while I grab my cell phone with the other. Hell if I can hold her in place with one arm not even trying, does she not see how vulnerable she is.

"Well then I can too. And there is nothing you can do to stop me Grey. You can have them follow me but I am driving. Let me up."

I rub my chin against her back. I haven't shaved yet and she wiggles shrugging me off, rolling her eyes at me. She is trying my patience. "No Anastasia you are not driving and if you want to get up, then get up." I look at her challenging her to get off my lap. She tries pushing my arm away and I start whistling. She isn't going anywhere.

"Christian, stop it. You are making me crazy." She is yelling at me now. And she looks furious.

"I think that ship sailed baby." I stand up with her in my arms and carry her to our bedroom. "Ana, I have had enough of your shit this morning. You are not driving, and you are wasting time arguing with me." I walk into our bedroom. "Quit acting all bad ass because you're fucking not. You can't even get away from me and I am only holding you with one arm." I am yelling at her now. She starts kicking and pushing. I lift her higher and throw her over my shoulder and smack her hard on her ass. "You are taking security with you, they are driving and that is the end of it. Quit acting like a child."

"Put me down right now Christian. I mean it!" I open the bedroom door and toss her on the bed. I quickly crab her and pull her over my knee and pull her nightgown up and smack her hard on the ass again. "Ouch I can't believe you just did that."

"Are you going to quit this shit Ana or do I give you another one because my palm is itching big time right now and I am done playing nice."

"Fine." She sits up and crosses her legs on the bed Indian style and folds her arms and is in full fledge pout. I lay back and pull her down tugging her pouty little face up to look at me.

"Hi I am Christian Grey. Do you know where my girlfriend went to?" She elbows me and tries not to smile. I kiss her. "Baby don't get mad at me for saying this but are you fucking possessed?"

She laughs. Thank god. "I know. Let me go take a shower, I'll feel better. I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me, but please while I am in the shower will you just think about it."

Think about what? Oh for fucks sake is she back on the car again. I crab a pillow from the bed and cover my face. I point towards the bathroom and yell out in a muffled voice. "Take a god damn shower Ana."

**Ana's POV**

Oh my god I think Christian is right, I feel possessed. I have never felt this way but I am in full fledge PMS mode. I think I am crazy. I walk into the bathroom and look through the medicine cabinet. I don't suppose Christian would have any Midol or anything. I have never needed any before. I turn on the shower and spend about thirty minutes just letting the water jets hit my back. It feels good. When I come out Christian has wisely disappeared. I make the bed since Gayle is out. I wonder if he would ever even think to make the bed. Fat chance.

I find Christian in his study and give him a big kiss and again apologize for acting like a total bitch. He reminds me that we will need to leave for his parents at six- thirty. I head out with Reynolds and Sawyer.

My mom gets off the GEH jet and Sawyer helps her down the stairs and takes her bags and places them in the SUV. I get out of the SUV and give her a big hug and my mom moves my hair and gives me several kisses on my cheek. She places her forehead against my forehead and the tears come from somewhere and I cry my eyes out. I have been so good and haven't cried in days. I rest my head on her shoulder and we just hug for a few minutes. She drives me crazy but I love when my mom just lets me be her little girl.

We get in the car and I catch her up on everything including my theory on the Depo shot turning me into a psycho this period. She nods, "That explains the waterworks." She tells me that her friends were so excited to see the People magazine article. I tell her about the event last night and promise to show her the photos when we get back to Escala. Christian made reservations for my mom and I at the Harbor Club and I feel a little uneasy because it's a bit pretentious and I wonder if they will be curious what I am doing there. I am wearing a coral linen halter dress that tastefully lies several inches above my knee but not too short, and orange and pink strappy sandals with a matching clutch bag and several bracelets. I am wearing several thousand dollars of clothes. To think two months ago the most expensive clothing item I owned came from Walmart and was $29.99. My mom is wearing a wrap dress and sandals and looks really nice.

"Is that a new dress Mom?" She smiles at me and nods. "I thought we might get our pictures taken and I could be in a magazine so I bought some new clothes. I hope that happens. My girlfriends won't believe it." I smile at her. I am sure we can make that happen.

"Miss Steele, Sam just called and informed me someone tipped the paparazzi that you were having lunch with your Mom at the Harbor Club today. Evidently there are quite a few waiting for you. Do you want to switch your reservations or proceed as planned?" Sawyer turns in his seat to look at me. Just then my cell phone vibrates and it is Christian. I hold my finger up to Sawyer.

Christian tells me the same thing Sawyer just shared with me. I tell him we will stick with the plan. He just wants to make sure my mom doesn't slip up about the wedding and that I feel comfortable sticking with the plan. I hang up and tell Sawyer to continue to the club.

"Mom the press is pretty sneaky so don't answer anything they ask and just smile. Don't look them in the eyes or give away anything about the wedding. Sawyer and Reynolds need to be on both sides of us before we can enter the club and just hold my hand." She looks so excited and I can't help but giggle.

"Sawyer when you get out of the car will you tell them to back off and that I am with my mom? I don't want them to touch her."

"Of course Ana. There is one guy that might get to meet my fist if he is there today. That idiot that yelled out that he loved you last night. I want to see his credentials. I never saw him before last night. In fact if he is there I am going to examine his credentials before I let you out."

We arrive and I am shocked to see so many paparazzi for a Saturday afternoon. Sawyer makes the same comment and we both wonder if something is up. The SUV is recognized instantly and Sawyer gets out of the car and pushes everyone back. He opens the door and tells Reynolds that he is going to have to leave the car in park and come around. This is not typical protocol, but Sawyer is concerned because the crowd is much larger than any of us were expecting. What is going on? Reynolds helps push the media back and I can hear them yelling their questions.

"Is Miss Steele in the car?"

"Is it true the wedding is this Thursday?"

"What is Miss Steele doing here at the club?"

"Who is with her?"

"Is it true that Mr. Grey has added Miss Steele's name to all the GEH entities making her worth $5.5 billion dollars as soon as they are married."

Neither Sawyer or Reynolds give away anything.

I almost choke hearing about my soon to be net worth. I can't handle hearing these things. My mom looks pale. Who tipped them off about the wedding? I see Reynolds almost push one photographer down who gets too close to the door. Sawyer has one of the paparazzi pulled out of line by a few police officers that have shown up. I can see them all talking and the guy looks nervous. Sawyer jumps in the car and shuts the door. "Hold on Ana I want the police to calm this crowd down for a second and I need to call Welch. The cat is out of the bag about the wedding and the jerk that yelled out to you last night is here and he doesn't have any credentials."

Sawyer calls Welch and gives him the name on the driver's license he is holding, Joseph Rizzo. All of a sudden there is quite a commotion as the guy breaks away from the police and makes a run for it.

"What the fuck." Sawyer looks up but he knows he can't leave me in the car to go after the guy. Reynolds however takes off and tackles the guy the same time the police have him. "What have you got for me Welch, the guy just tried to make a break for it." I hear him sigh and swear. "Well good, glad we checked him out. Thanks." Sawyer steps out of the car without telling me anything and tells Reynolds to come back to the car to block my door. I see Sawyer talking to the police for about ten minutes and then they handcuff the man. I take my mom's hand and smile like this is just an everyday occurrence. After a few more minutes Sawyer gets back in the car. He is talking on the phone again.

"Yes sir…. I won't. ….No sir….. She's fine. Yes, I think we can easily get in now that Seattle PD has sent over about five of their guys and the perp is under arrest…..Yes sir… Thank you Mr. Grey I appreciate that… Yes I just recognized him from last night and had a bad feeling… Yes Sir… I appreciate that." He hangs up. "Okay, are you ready Ana?"

"Wait, aren't you going to fill me in?" I have my hand on his shoulder trying to hold him from getting out of the SUV.

"No Ana, you know I have been instructed not to. Mr. Grey will fill you in when we get you back to Escala."

I sigh. "Sawyer, I have a right to know." My Mom raises her eyebrows at me. "I know you don't want to get into trouble with Mr. Grey but can you tell me anything. Please Sawyer?"

"Ana, please let Mr. Grey fill you in. I will only tell you the guy is not media and he posed a risk to you. But he is obviously under arrest and Welsh is on his way to the police station right now to file a restraining order against him on your behalf and file a complaint in case he is released. There are other details as well but Mr. Grey will fill you in. Please. Let's get you safely into the club." Sawyer gets out and pushes the paparazzi back again and Reynolds opens my door.

I shake my head in frustration but want to enjoy lunch with my mom. I exit the car, Reynolds takes my hand and quickly hands me off to Sawyer, my mom follows and I take her hand with my free hand.

"Miss Steele, do you know Mr. Rizzo." That question is asked at the same time by about twenty paparazzi. For Pete's sake how would I know him? Why do they think that?

"Miss Steele can you confirm that you will be getting married this Thursday?"

"Miss Steele, how does it feel to know you will be a wealthier woman than Oprah Winfrey."

"Oh my lord." I hear my mom mutter.

It is taking us forever to get to the front door. Sawyer shoves two of the paparazzi who have gotten in front of us out of the way rather roughly.

"Mrs. Adams, are you here for your daughter's wedding?"

"Mrs. Adams, you could be Miss Steele's sister, how does it feel to know your daughter will be one of the wealthiest women in the world?"

"Mrs. Adams, are you paying for the wedding." I hear some of the crowd laugh at that question. My mom does great she just smiles and holds my hand. Finally we get to the front door and we are greeted by the general manager of the club. Christian has introduced us before but I don't remember his name.

"Miss Steele, it so lovely to see you again. I am so sorry we didn't get a handle on this crowd before your arrival. We have your table ready and a bottle of Dom Perignon waiting for you at your table compliments of the club." He personally escorts us to our table and treats me like royalty. Once again I hear the whispers of the other club members.

"There's Christian Grey's fiancé."

"That must be her mother."

"Her mother is so young, they could be sisters."

"She is so beautiful. She looks like her mother."

We are seated and my mom is smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling Mom? I am glad, but I thought you would be flipping out."

"Well sweetheart the security issues seem under control. Those boys really protect you so I have you're soon to be husband to thank for that. I am smiling because I feel like a movie star. And I love that people think you're beautiful and better yet, that I could be your sister." She starts giggling. Oh so she is into all of this celebrity stuff. I must take after Ray, because I don't like it and he would be furious right now. My mom gets serious and grabs my hand.

"I don't know Ana. You are going to be such a wealthy woman. I am surprised that Christians' lawyers haven't come out in full force to make you sign pre-nups." I fill her in on that whole issue. "Well, if that isn't a testament to how much he loves you, I don't know what is. Bob and I read that there wasn't a pre-nup but we couldn't believe it. Wow, I like Christian more each day. That tells me so much about him."

The General Manager returns with a huge center piece of roses attached with a card. I take the card and ask him to put the beautiful arrangement behind me on a ledge over the round booth we are seated in. I note the card actually says, Mrs. Carla Adams and I hand the card to my mom. I smile. "Mom, these are for you." She opens the card and reads it out loud.

_Carla, Thank you for being here to share the excitement of this week, _

_and more importantly, thank you for giving me Anastasia. Christian_.

"Mom smiles at me. "Could he be any sweeter? Baby girl no wonder you fell for him. I am so glad you found that your first love is your true love." I smile thinking how lucky I am.

"I know Mom. I love him more by the minute. I am the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. And in five more days I will be married to my one and only forever and ever." My mom makes a toast and we hold up our Champagne glasses.

"To Christian, who loves Ana, and to my baby girl who has found her Prince Charming."


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Kate and Ana**

**July 23, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

I have just been informed that the police have arrested a guy named Joe Rizzo. He tried to run when they pulled him from the media crowd to question his lack of credentials. It was pure gut instinct on Sawyers part and he did a good job matching him to the fucker that yelled out "I love you" to Ana last night. Ana has been receiving letters and inappropriate gifts anonymously from someone and we suspect it could be this guy. Unfortunately, the police have told Welsh they probably won't have enough to hold him and he is filing a restraining order on Ana's behalf. We now have his make of car and information on him so we will follow him rather than have him follow us.

"Sawyer, I just talked to Welsh and he filled me in on this guy Rizzo's record of stalking female celebrities. I understand he did the same thing last year to the anchor on Channel 7 news. "

"Yes sir."

"Please don't tell Miss Steele anything about that, I will fill her in later."

"I won't."

"Has she asked you about any of this yet?"

"No Sir."

"Is she okay?

"She's fine."

"Is it safe for her to go into the club for lunch or should she come back to Escala?"

"Yes I think we can easily get her in now that Seattle PD has sent over about five of their guys and the perp is under arrest."

"Okay good, well keep me posted and call me as soon as you get ready to leave the club."

"Yes Sir."

"Nice job on keeping an eye out for him. "

"Thank you Mr. Grey I appreciate that."

"So, you just looked over and saw him and felt he was out of place?"

"Yes, I just recognized him from last night and had a bad feeling."

"Well, good I am glad you were on top of it."

"Yes Sir."

"Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Sir, I appreciate that."

I hang up from talking to Sawyer. I really am fucking relieved Sawyer was on his A game. That is why I pay these guys well. My cell vibrates again. It's the Harbor Club

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, this is Gregory Phelan. " Phelan is the General Manager of the Harbor Club. "I want you to know how very sorry I am that the media was tipped off today about Miss Steele's lunch plans. I was talking to Charles our Maitre D about Miss Steele's plans and the importance of placing her in a private booth. Unfortunately one of our newer and now former wait staff members over heard the exchange and immediately called the _Seattle Nooz _and informed them of her plans. I take full responsibility and I can't apologize enough."

I like Gregory. He has always provided me with excellent service. The fact that he hasn't waited for me to come to him but taken responsibility right out of the gate, makes this easier to tolerate. I also know that the fucking _Nooz_ is encouraging people to report sightings of me and Ana.

"Gregory, I appreciate the phone call and I appreciate the immediate termination of the employee that violated your trust and our privacy. Let this go and I will see you on Monday with my grandfather for our monthly lunch." I hear a sigh of relief.

"I appreciate your understanding Mr. Grey. Your membership here is valued and I will of course implement a new process to insure this type of breach of privacy does not occur again. Again thank you for your understanding."

I hang up and decide my next course of action is to go after the _Nooz_ and I place a call into my legal team to find out if they can actually solicit people to look for us.

I bought Ray all new fishing gear and have it loaded in my SUV. I have also bought my dad a new Fish Hawk fishing boat for freshwater lakes which will be delivered on Tuesday. I know it was probably over the top wedding thank you, but he is letting us have the wedding at his house and I don't ever do much for him. I am done with this shopping shit and head home.

After a two hour work out I shower and play my piano. I haven't done that lately and the house is quiet with just me and Ryan who is in Taylor's office. I have a call into Dr. Greene and see her name pop up on my cell as it vibrates.

"Dr. Green, thank you for returning my call."

"Yes, Mr. Grey I hope everything is okay."

"Yes of course. I have a question. Nothing of course that would violate Anastasia's confidentiality although I assume after our upcoming wedding that won't be an issue."

"What can I do for you Mr. Grey?" She gets to the point and I appreciate that about her.

"Can you review the side effects of the Depo Provera injection for me so that I have a better understanding?"

"Mr. Grey I am assuming there is a reason you ask this question but let me see if I can speak in general enough terms so that I don't violate Ana's privacy." Her privacy? Listen Doc, everything she does involves me and she doesn't get privacy. I listen to her talk about the side effects and sit up when she talks about the mood swings.

"….and for some women, they will have notable mood swings the first menstrual cycle after the injection and then it lessons thereafter."

"So, if a woman who is usually very sweet, tolerant and good natured suddenly becomes the opposite of each of those attributes when she gets her period that wouldn't surprise you?"

"No it wouldn't surprise me. If you know a woman that has experienced this situation, then I think you should rest assured the next menstrual cycle might be much less dramatic. Nothing is guaranteed, but it would be rather unusual for it to continue." I think she just told me that my sweet Ana will morph back to herself and I shouldn't expect this to be the situation each month.

"Thank you Dr. Greene. Look I want you to be perfectly clear that the intent of my call is simply to determine that if this method of birth control isn't the best option, then I am willing to use condoms or support Ana in other options. We can quit playing games here we both know who we are talking about. You have answered my questions sufficiently."

"Mr. Grey can I ask you a question?" She doesn't wait for me to give her permission. What if I told you that Depo Provera did not cause any mood swing side effects? Where would that leave you with Ana?"

"Dr. Greene you cut to the chase don't you? It wouldn't change a thing about how I feel about Ana. I love her. I just simply wanted to know if I could do anything to lesson her side effects including taking back the responsibility for our birth control if it was necessary. My only concern is her well being." Am I pissed off? Yes. But I respect her for confronting me. Maybe I had that coming from her perspective.

"Fair enough Mr. Grey. Is there anything else?" I thank her for returning my call and hang up.

I hear the elevator and Ryan comes out to greet the elevator.

"Miss Steele is on her way up."

"I have this Ryan. Please let Sawyer and Reynolds know we will debrief in my office in thirty minutes."

"Hi Baby?" I hug Ana as she gets out of the elevator and give her a quick kiss. "Carla its great to see you again. Did you ladies have a good afternoon?" I walk with them into the living room. Sawyer and Reynolds come in through the service elevator carrying the flower arrangement I sent and a number of bags. "I see you did a little shopping. Can I get you a glass of wine Carla, Ana."

I look at Carla and note that her hair is styled differently and she looks likes she could be Ana's sister, not her mother. I smile as I think about Elliot's theory on mothers. When he dates a woman he checks their moms out pretty quickly in the relationship. If the mother looks good and takes care of herself, he sticks around. If the mother has let herself go and looks like hell, he sees that as the girl's potential future and exits quickly. I am indeed a lucky man if I subscribe to Elliot's theory. She flashes me a smile and that is identical to Ana's. She is a bit too wacky for me at times, but she is Ana's mom so I know I need to get used to her.

"Thank you so very much for the flowers Christian. They are beautiful and such a sweet message. I would like to keep them in my room while I am here if that is okay?"

"Of course" Ana and I say at the same time.

"We had a great day after the initial drama at the club." Ana looks at me. "I would love a glass of wine. Mom?" Carla tells us she will wait until this evening when we are at my parents but she would love to take a shower. Ana takes her to the guest room and I tell her I will be in my office.

Ana enters my office about ten minutes later carrying a bag from Neiman's. She picks up her glass of wine that is sitting on a coaster on my desk and takes a sip. She crawls onto my lap and kicks off her sandals bringing her feet up underneath her. "Did I tell you this morning how gorgeous you look?" I pull her chin towards me and get the kiss I wanted earlier. "I missed you today baby. Did you have fun with your mom?"

Ana kisses my cheeks, nose, eyes, and about a dozen little kisses on my lips. "I worship you Christian. It was a very sweet gesture to send flowers to my mom." She kisses me again this time running her tongue across my lips. "I bought you a present today."

"Me? Really? What's the occasion?" I never get presents. I am admittedly rather hard to buy for. Ana hands me a tissue wrapped item and I open it. There are three v-neck t-shirts in olive, light blue and coral. I smile. I know Ana would like me to wear something other than white, grey or black. I think I can go with the blue and olive. Not sure about the coral. "Coral?"

"Yep, you will look hot. Will you wear them for me?" She looks at me with those big blue eyes.

"Baby, I would wear orange with pink polka dots for you." She smiles and I hope she knows there is really no way in hell I would do that. I kiss her and mutter thank you on her lips.

"Look, there is more." I pull out a pair of folded white boxer shorts and smile at her. This is all kind of random.

"Never know when you can use some more undies Grey. Open them." I look at her. "Open them." She looks at me and raises her eyebrow. I open them up and I read: _Property of Anastasia Grey _stamped cross the front_. _I laugh.

"Well this makes it official. I know you didn't get these at Neiman's." I kiss her again.

"No, I ordered them and had them sent to my Mom's so you wouldn't have Sawyer and your spies open them. " She is smiling and giggles. I pull her face to mine and kiss her deeply and run my hands up her sides. I look at my watch. Her mom is in the shower, we have an hour before we need to leave.

"Christian, will you tell me about this Rizzo guy." I don't know anything really as I haven't confirmed that he might be the guy sending Ana mail so I tell her what we know. "Has he been in trouble before?" I can't very well hide that he has stalked other women. So I tell her about the reporter and his record.

"Look baby, we have a restraining order on him and you won't be without me or security, so don't worry okay. I won't let anything happen to you." She nods. I get the sense for once she doesn't want to know more. "How are you feeling?"

Ana smiles at me. "Is that code Grey for -do I want to have sex? She rubs her hand on my arm kisses my neck then plays my game whispering in my ear. "I think you should find out for yourself how I am feeling." I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom.

**Sunday July 24, 2011**

**Ana's POV**

My mom had a great time at Grace and Carrick's home. She was very impressed with their home and how beautiful it was. We walked around and showed her where the wedding will be held and the reception and reviewed the RSVP list. Every single person that was invited has sent their RSVP that confirmed that they will attend so we have 114 guest including Christian's Uncle Cal and Aunt who have made peace with Carrick. His cousin remains uninvited.

Grace invited my mom to join her and Carrick on their boat, _Two Sons and a Princess. _I could tell she preferred to spend more time with Grace rather than feel like she would be a fifth wheel with the "young couples." So Reynolds will be driving my mom back to Bellevue when we leave for the Marina. Carrick and Christian have agreed to meet out in Bainbridge Island where we will all meet for dinner at an Italian Restaurant called The Four Swallows.

We have selected our readings and we are both so relieved to have that off our check list. I will report that to Mia when we see her later.

I am standing at the kitchen counter eating my breakfast. I made a cheese and spinach frittata and have just served Christian a third slice. I think my mom is shocked by how much he eats but she doesn't realize he worked out early this morning for two hours.

"Anastasia Rose Steele quit playing with your breakfast. You have hardly eaten two bites. Last night you hardly hate a thing and honey I think you are just too thin. Now come around and sit down and eat your breakfast." My mom has just scolded me like I am five years old. I look up and Christian is smirking.

"Thank you Carla. Ana and I don't fight about many things but her terrible eating habits drive me crazy." What is this tag team against Ana?

I take another bite and watch them both stare at me. "Just because I don't eat like Hungry Hippo over here doesn't mean I don't eat." Christian doesn't smile. He looks at my mom and they both shake their heads at me.

"Ana. Quit being so ornery." My mom continues to scold me. I take my last bite and quickly put the rest down the disposal. I have had enough. "Christian, you should spank her for acting like a petulant child." Oh that bastard! He has a huge smile and gets up off his bar stool.

"With your permission I think I will do just that Carla." He comes around the kitchen counter and swings me over his shoulder spanking be all the way to the bedroom.

**Kates' POV**

Of course Mr. Mogul would own a boat worth gazillions. But I have to admit it is a nice boat. We have just arrived with Mia and Ethan and I see Ana standing on the deck underneath a canopy. She is waving. Christian is talking to that hot Irish guy Mac and they are carrying bags of ice on board. There is a large cooler sitting near the boat slip and Elliot whistles to get Christian's attention. He points to the cooler and Christian nods. Amigo never leaves Elliot's side and it is so cute. I thought I would hate having him around but I love him.

Elliot and Mac are at the prow of the boat removing the ropes from the pier. Ethan has jumped down to the deck below where he unfastens a rope as well. Ana pouts because she is the only one Christian makes where a lifejacket, but I wouldn't mind wearing one either. Christian radios the coast guard to let them know we are departing and then presses a button making the engines roar. Christian pulls out of the marina in style while Ana and I wave to some of the onlookers.

When we are out in more open waters Christian announces it is sail time and he and Mac hoist the mainsail. The boat zips forward. Christian works on the headsail and it flies up the mast as Elliot cuts the engine. They seem to know how to work together without saying a word. Ethan, Ana and I did a good job of watching as even Mia works some of the winches.

Mia and Ethan are talking quietly in the onboard hot tub and Elliot and Christian are deep in conversation while Mac is now at the wheel. Christian usually drives his own boat but today he wants to relax and have some beers.

I decide to this is a good time to get Ana alone. I motion for her to come down with me to the Galley and we can put lunch together. A few minutes later Elliot runs down with Amigo and Christian. Amigo opens the refrigerator and gets Elliot a beer and walks over to him. Christian and Elliot high five and are practically on the floor laughing. I didn't know the mogul could laugh so hard. They completely ignore us and go back up.

"So, are you excited? Just four more days and you will be Mrs. Mogul." I smile at her I want her to know I am teasing. I am not a huge Christian fan, but the one thing I know that I didn't know a month ago is Christian totally loves Ana. But I can't get that damn email out of my mind. I pour her a glass of wine. I know it isn't even noon yet, but we never get to spend any time together so I want to party today!

"Yes, I am very excited. I can hardly believe it is just four days away. Kate I know you are worried about me getting married so soon, but I love him so much and he is really good to me. I could never be with anyone else and he feels the same. So, this is the right thing for us." She opens the refrigerator and puts out a vegetable tray.

"You look great Ana. You're really toned. Must be all that sex." She smiles. She is so shy. I love her a lot and she is more than my best friend. I admit I was disappointed when I found out she would be my roommate during our freshman year of college. We were matched up by the campus housing board. I couldn't understand why. I come from a wealthy family and she showed up that first week with one suitcase and a few boxes. I thought great; I will have to support my roommate. But Ana worked and took out student loans and refused to even let me loan her a dollar to go out. I always felt like her mom could have done more for her but she seemed wrapped up in her husband issues. I have to say I am not a huge fan of Carla. I know she loves Ana but she never seems to go out of her way for her and it seemed like Ana was always the one to reach out to her mom. But, with that said, they seem close. On the other hand, I adore Ray.

As apprehensive as I was out her being my roommate, we hit it off immediately and we have been inseparable since the first day we met. I can tell her anything and I thought she could tell me anything. But I guess I was wrong.

We really are opposites. She is shy and would never say a mean word about anyone. I am loud and tell it like it is. She is thin, some might say petite and dainty but she has a killer body. Guys are always staring at her boobs. They are perfect. You can tell even when she wears a sweater that she has the world's perfect breast. I am tall and I have a good body but I am not delicate like Ana. I have blond straight hair and she has this gorgeous thick main of mahogany hair and the most amazing blue eyes you have ever seen. I would kill for her eyes. I am a huge flirt and I know guys find me hot, but guys were intimidated my Ana. She is so beautiful that most guys would get tongue tied around her. She comes across to some as aloof but she is just so shy. She still doesn't know how gorgeous she is even after snagging Mr. Hot Stuff. When we go out together we can hear guys talking and see them nudge each other. I always pick up on it and Ana seriously never notices all the looks she gets.

I would tease her about her virginity but she would just tell me that when the right guy came along she would know. But she never dated. I know so many guys that had it bad for her but she never seemed interested. I remember the first time Ethan met her, his eyes about popped out of his head. He was always asking about her and finally the summer after our sophomore year he actively went after her. I really wanted them to date, but she told me she just thought of him as a friend. I did see them kiss once but Ana put a stop to it before it went further. I am pretty sure Ethan thought when he moved here he would convince her otherwise and had intentions of dating her. I know he was pretty bummed when he figured out she was with Christian and I think that has been the problem between him and Mia. I know he likes Mia, but I can just see the hurt in his eyes when he sees Ana. He told me the other night that Mia going out with another guy made him pretty jealous and he has finally accepted that Ana is really in love with Christian. Of course I can't tell anyone this. Especially Elliot. He is so close with Christian that nothing is sacred. So I am careful about what I tell him when it comes to Ethan and even Ana.

I get a bit bitchy about how close Elliot is to his brother. I don't think he worships him or anything like that because Elliot is very self confident and successful at what he does. It's just that they can't go one day without talking or texting or confiding in each other. I know that is the way it should be, but I feel like Elliot has blinders on when it comes to his brother. Elliot has a lot of friends but Christian always comes first. I find his brother to be cold and unfriendly the complete opposite of Elliot and Mia. Elliot has informed me that I just don't really know Christian and we got off to the wrong start and if I knew him I would see him differently. I just find him to be obsessive, a complete control freak on all matters, obscenely arrogant and of course richer than shit. He is hot though. I will say that. But who is he really? I know that the email I found in his suit jacket was real and if I read it correctly he wanted Ana to be some fucking sex slave not a girlfriend.

"Earth to Kate. What are you thinking about? I have been talking and you haven't heard a word I said." Ana is looking at me. She pulls one of Christian sweatshirts on and rolls up the sleeves. It says Harvard on it and looks pretty old. It covers her shorts completely it is so big on her.

"Ana, will you tell me about the email? I don't know if I can just forget I saw it. Please. I have been so confused." I slam my wine down. She refills our glasses and leads me into the bedroom. I whistle when we enter. It's pretty damn swanky for a flipping boat. We sit on the bed and she plays with the rim of her glass.

"Kate you have to promise me that you will never repeat anything I am going to tell you because if you do, and this includes Elliot, I would never forgive you." I can't believe she is even asking me this but if she needs my reassurance then I will give it to her so I promise her I won't tell anyone. My heart begins racing though because now she has me worried.

"Kate, do you remember Elena Lincoln? Well…." Thirty minutes later she has filled me in on how that fucking troll Elena Lincoln sexually abused Christian when he was fifteen. She tells me how Grace and Carrick found out at the birthday party and all the nasty details around that issue. But it's when she tells me about the BDSM lifestyle that Elena introduced Christian to that I almost fall off the bed. Thank god Carrick and Grace don't know that part and they don't need to know. Ana explains that after Elena Christian only wanted sexual relationships with women who could be his submissives'. If women became too attached he ended it. He has been with a lot of women and not the innocent his family thought he was. Although when I asked Elliot if Christian was gay or celibate after we first met he laughed and told me "hardly" but refused to elaborate. So I assume Elliot knows more than he has let on, but he would never betray Christian. Now bring up his baby sisters sex life and he gets red in the face and angry. That reminds me to ask Ana what she knows about Friday's drama with Mia and her brothers. Something went down and he isn't telling me anything.

"So, when he first met you he wanted you as a sub?" I feel sick to my stomach thinking about Ana that way.

"Yes at first, but I wouldn't sign the paperwork. He has never been with a woman who hasn't signed his paperwork and I knew I didn't want that. It freaked me out. But I was so drawn to him and he felt the same way about me. He kept trying to convince me he wasn't right for me and he wouldn't even kiss me at first. So he flew me to Seattle that one weekend when we were still in Portland and decided to show me what he was all about."

"What does that mean? He didn't beat you or dress in all those weird kinky leather clothes did he?"

Ana giggles. "No he doesn't do that. I don't want to go into everything Kate but he showed me his contract which was the email you saw. It addressed the things he liked to do and didn't like to do and he was looking for my input about what I liked to do sexually. Well you know I had never had sex at this point so I could even respond to his question. That is when he found out I was a virgin. At first he freaked out and apologized for even showing me the contract. But I told him I wanted to be with him. We were so attracted to each other and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So he made love to me. Sort of. He was mostly gentle, but as much as I was a virgin it was a first for him too. He had always been with very experienced women. I mean up until then he pretty much used women and said he only fucked and fucked hard. After the first time he mentored me through each position and taught me about sex. And oh man, I found out I loved it!" Ana giggles and I laugh at her blush.

"What do you mean taught you about sex?" I shudder thinking about her doing horrible things.

"Christian really mentored me. Not on the BDSM lifestyle. He showed me normal what we call vanilla sex."

I even think that sounds boring. "So when did he bring in the BDSM." I am pretty sure he has introduced her to it. I just need her to tell me what is going on.

"Stop Kate. You are way ahead of yourself. He introduced me to oral sex, every position; you know me on top, standing up, from behind, some toys and really helped me to be comfortable with just regular vanilla sex." She smiles. "But gradually he introduced me to a few other things as well. One of the first things was the Ben Wa balls." I frown. "You know the balls that Ros gave me at the shower that Grandma Trevelyan joked about. OMG go get a set. They are amazing. They make you have such intense orgasms and I love them." Who would have thought little Ana would be my sex counselor. She tells me the best way to use them.

"So you have to get smacked on the ass when you put them in?" She giggles again.

"You don't have to. But trust me you will want to." She takes a sip of her wine. "Christian didn't really introduce me to any of the BDSM lifestyle until the day we went out to meet his parents the first time. Remember, I was there all day before going to Bellevue. He took it really slow with me and I know he was going easy on me. He only showed me things like the use of a flogger and you know he would tie me up." I ask her about what a flogger is but tell her I love being tied up. "The difference is that Christian didn't tie me up because it was part of the BDSM, but because he has a really hard time being touched Kate. Do you know about his early childhood?"

I tell her that I do know. "When Elliot and I were fighting about Christian several weeks ago, he broke down and told me about Christian's birth mother. I can't even imagine anyone hurting a small child like that Ana." It did make me feel bad for him, but I worry that he must still carry that baggage around with him. "So what happened next?" I feel like I am in the middle of some sexy suspense novel.

"He wanted to go to Georgia with me but I didn't want him to. You know I still had not signed his contract and I really wanted more. I needed that time to figure things out. He was still really bossy at that point and a yes, a control freak. But he ended up coming out for a few days and surprising me before having to leave for an emergency. When he was in Savannah he met my mom and she told me that she thought he was in love with me. I sort of freaked out about that because he hadn't told me he loved me but you know I felt like I was in love with him. He told me he didn't do hearts and flowers and he didn't think he could love or be loved. That all had to do with this past." Ana looks down and looks really sad.

"What happened Ana?" I get this sick feeling as I think that she is about to tell me something really horrible.

"Okay I am about to tell you something that you have to promise to remember, I wanted what happened to occur. I asked for it. It wasn't Christian that brought it about." Again she looks down at her hands and I actually feel like I might get sick thinking about what she could tell me. "I flew back to Seattle and that was when he was having the problems with his ex- okay his former sub. So I came back and I felt like I was depriving him of what he wanted, you know more BDSM. He kept telling me I was enough for him, but I didn't believe it Kate. So I asked, practically begged him to show me how bad it could be to see if we could survive it. I wasn't his sub. We were working on having more but trying to do some BDSM but I knew he had gone easy on me and was holding back. So he finally gave in to me and spanked me with a belt six times. It wasn't for pleasure and it really hurt. It left welts on me. I never thought to safe word, so when he finished he was aroused but I was repulsed. I broke up with him, but not before telling him I loved him. That was the thing that did it for me. When I told him I loved him he told me that I couldn't love him. So I didn't see any point in our continuing a relationship."

Ana gets up and walks around the room. "So for five long days I went to work and then came home and cried on our couch at the apartment. I was a mess. He sent me flowers when I had my first day at SIP but I didn't call him. Remember when you came home from your trip and you thought I looked really thin. Well I didn't eat for five days Kate. When we broke up I gave him his phone, his laptop and his car back. He had already sold Wanda. He emailed me on the fifth day and reminded me that I had asked him to go with me to Jose's show in Portland. I didn't have any way to get there and I missed him so much, I couldn't even function so I said yes, that the could take me."

"Ana, that is bullshit. I left you my keys and my car. You could have driven yourself." I am still reeling over the welts he left on her.

"Kate I knew I was in love with him, I needed to see him. But when he picked me up I was still furious. We flew to Portland and attended the show hardly speaking. He bought seven of the photos Jose took of me. I wanted to kill Jose for featuring pictures of me that I knew nothing about. Anyway, all the way home we talked and he confessed that he had barely been able to exist with me. He said he was willing to give up the BDSM life style in fact insisted on it, and he wanted me as more. No contract, not as a sub, but as his girlfriend. He couldn't get by without me. I knew this was a huge concession for him Kate as he never had a girlfriend before, just women he fucked. It was a few days later that he told me he loved me and he made the most memorable love to me ever. Kate, we are in love, we fell in love and he gave it all up for me."

"But Ana, how do you know you can please him?" I am hoping she is right, but I am worried about this.

"Kate, we have a very healthy sex life. We both love kinky fuckery and vanilla too."

"Okay what is kinky fuckery?" Do I even want to know?

"Just fun stuff like the Ben Wa balls, the flogger, vibrators, handcuffs. Only sex for pleasure. No pain. He could never ever hurt me again Kate. He gets repulsed when he even thinks about it." I take a deep breath. "We went to a counselor together. We have a great sex life."

"But what if he wants more?"

Ana giggles. "Kate we have sex three to four times a day during the week, and six to seven times a day on weekends if he wants…"

"Ana, how the fuck to you even walk?" I cut her off. "Oh my god, Elliot and I have sex once or twice a day, but oh my god. Do you want to fuck that much?" I am shocked.

"Yes, I love it. I want him inside of me all the time Kate. I love him and I love the sex." She is smiling." Kate, please believe me, I love him and trust him with my life. He treats me like I am the most fragile precious thing in the world and I know he loves me with all his heart. Please Kate, be happy for me."

I start fanning myself. "All this sex talk is making me horny." We start laughing.

"Hey what are you two up to." Elliot pokes his head in. "It's a beautiful day out, we are sailing and you two are down here. Christian is getting a bit grumpy about it Ana. Just saying. And Kate, seriously, it would be nice to have you on deck with me instead of down her talking girl shit all afternoon." Elliot is the one that seems grumpy if you ask me. But he's right. We came here to have fun. He goes back up.

"Come on let's give the guys some attention." I tell Ana. "You know I love you right?" She smiles at me and I stroke her face. "I just want you to be happy Ana banana." I start laughing. "I guess a banana has a whole new meaning for you these days doesn't it Steele?"

We take the wine and veggie tray, some chips and salsa up on deck. Christian is lowering the spinnaker to make the boat idle so we can enjoy the beautiful sunshine while we have our lunch. I watch Christian as he comes up to Ana. He isn't grumpy. He has a huge smile on his face and pulls her into a hug like he hasn't seen her in years. He picks her up and holds her with her feet dangling and kisses her like they are the only two people onboard. I don't know how this all played out between them, but one thing for sure; he is flipping nuts about her. If I were to write a story on this I would say this is a couple madly in love and that there is nothing more to uncover. Ana loves Christian and I love Ana. End of story. I put a huge smile on my face and decide to enjoy this fantastic day.

.


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – Fun and Games and Slow, Slow, Slowly….. **

**July 24, 2011**

**Mia's POV**

We are anchored outside the South Side of Bainbridge Island for now. We are meeting my parents on the North side around five. So we have almost four hours to just hang out and catch some sun. My brothers are acting like everything is okay but I feel like I have totally let them down. I know I am being quiet but I feel embarrassed. Christian seems fine but Elliot still seems pissed at me. Ana and Kate are putting stuff around the table so I better get out of the hot tub to help them. I know everyone thinks I am spoiled, so I need to change their opinion of me.

Sometimes I feel so self conscious around Ana. I am 5'8 and probably 25 pounds heavier than her. She is this little ole thing and she looks adorable in everything she wears. My boobs are practically falling out of this bathing suit top so I pull a t-shirt on over my suit. I think I look good but I feel huge next to her.

I watch Christian pick Ana up with one arm and hold her in the air and kiss her like he hasn't seen her in a year. I am so happy for him. She is perfect for him and I know they are going to be really happy together. Ana walks past me and squeezes my shoulder and smiles. She asks me if I want some wine and pours me a glass.

I can't help but feel jealous. Ethan has only kissed me a few times and they were just little kisses and not the kind you get all gushy over. He was massaging my feet in the hot tub. I guess that is a start and he did have his arm around me rubbing my shoulder so who hoo maybe by the end of the day he might actually do something exciting.

We have just finished lunch and Kate has pulled out this game she loves called Catch Phrase. I think she and Ana are a bit tipsy. Everyone has a drink around them and Kate explains the rules. Christian hates games and I know he doesn't want to play but Ana whispers in his ear, he smiles and agrees to play. She must have promised him something good. Kate has decided it will be girls against guys. This should be fun, the girls will easily win.

Kate stands up to explain the game because none of us Grey's have ever played it. "The rules are simple. One girl and one guy play against each other each round. The goal for each player is to get their team to say the word displayed in the disc. One member of a team starts the timer and tries to get his or her team to guess the displayed word. A clue-giver can make any physical gesture and give almost any verbal clue. However, one may not say a word that rhymes with the word, give the first letter of the word, say the number of syllables, or say part of the word in the clue for example, worry for worry wart. When the team guesses correctly, the other team takes its turn. Play continues until the timer runs out. The team not holding the disc when time runs out scores a point and the first team to seven points wins. And boys no cheating." The guys all look at each other. The first round it is decided that Ethan will give the clue to Elliot and Christian and Kate to the girls since they have both played. We are about to start and Christian says something sweet to Ana. At least I thought it was sweet.

"Baby, it's getting pretty hot out here in the sun, I wouldn't want you to burn or have tan lines for the wedding. Do you have block on? Sitting on this boat on the water it is easy to burn." She jumps up and Kate points out that she already looks a bit burned on her back so we all stop real quickly and lather up with block so we look good for the wedding.

"Ok ready, girls will start first," Kate proclaims.

"Wait, that's bullshit Kate. You know the advantage is to the starting team. Just because they don't know the game yet, I do. Trust me guys we need to fight to see who goes first." Ethan jumps up fighting his sister on this issue.

"Okay, arm wrestle me Ana," Elliot proclaims and we all laugh. Kate rolls her eyes and says we can flip a coin. Christian takes a quarter out of his pocket and tells Ana to call it. She says heads and we win. Kate sticks her tongue out at Ethan.

"Okay ladies pay attention." The buzzard goes off and Kate yells out, "Christian has one of these and it takes you up in the air." I yell out a glider and Ana yells helicopter. Kate nods jumps up and down and hands the disc to Ethan.

"Girls wear these on their feet when they dance, there pointed and they have lace." Elliot looks clueless and yells out tap shoes. Christian yells out ballet shoes but Ethan shakes his head and motions to keep throwing out words. "First word right but second word you wear these in the morning on your feet when you first get up." Elliot yells out slippers and it takes them several seconds to yell out "ballet slippers" but they get it and Ethan quickly passes it back to Kate as the timer is very close to going out.

"Kate jumps up and down and says, "What children look for on a spring holiday- a big bunny brings them to your house." Ana yells out Easter eggs and Kate practically throws the disc to Ethan but before he can get the next clue out, the timer goes off.

"What the fuck?" Elliot stands up. You mean we lost that round because the timer went off before we could get our clue." Kate smiles.

Girls 1- boys nada." My brothers are super competitive. They look at each other and Christian calls a huddle. This could be trouble for us. Christian is the most strategic person I know.

Kate raises her eyebrow and tells Ana and me softly, "I watched Mr. Mogul that round, and he was paying attention to that timer. He will figure out a way for us to get stuck with it. That is what they are strategizing about. But we can play that game too ladies." We clink our wines glasses and get ready for battle.

We have completed six rounds and we are tied up. You can almost feel the tension. They guys have mastered a way to drag out the words when the timer is at the end so they guess it with a second left and then throw us the disc. It has gone off on us twice before we had a chance. It's Christian against Ana this round.

"For the win ladies, are we ready?" Ana has her game face on and Christian looks down at her and winks.

"I look forward to collecting on my victory baby." Ana blushes and everyone teases them about what the bet was for. Ana rolls her eyes and presses the timer.

"Babies wear these and they pee in them." Kate yells out diapers. "And you can throw them out so they are…" I yell out disposable diapers and Ana quickly hands the disc to Christian.

"Something you like to eat." Christian looks at Elliot and while Ethan starts yelling different food items, fruit, candy, pizza…. Christian keeps shaking his head no but looks at Elliot. At the last second Elliot jumps up and screams, "Pussy." Christian motions to stretch it out and Elliot yells "Pussy cat." Christian yells "yes" hands the disc to Ana but it goes off right after she takes it. Christian, Ethan and Elliot are laughing hysterically.

"That is cheating Grey." Kate is standing with her hands on her hips.

"And how is that cheating Miss Kavenagh?" Christian and Elliot are opening another beer and Elliot is still laughing so hard he is crying. "It was a risk, but I knew Elliot would get to pussy eventually. Ah, beautifully played if I say so myself. I knew Elliot would say pussy for something you like to eat. I am rather proud of myself for that strategic play. It also helps to know how your brother thinks." Christian starts laughing really hard again and I swear they are completely out of control. They are high fiving Ethan and all of them are acting like little kids.

We try and talk them into a rematch but they refuse for now. We are all so mad at them. Ethan comes up behind me and tells me that my back was getting burned and offers to rub some lotion on my back. He is really paying a lot more attention to me which I like.

"You guys don't play fair!" I tell him. He smiles at me.

"That was probably the funniest things I have ever seen. I was yelling all these food items out and the only thing your brother comes up with is pussy, and he was right." He is rubbing the lotion on my back and asks me if I want to lay out in the sun or get back in the hot tub. I look around and realize that everyone else has gone down below, probably to mess around. This is awkward. I shrug and ask him what he wants to do. "Let's get back in the hot tub for a few minutes." He takes my hand and holds it while I step in. He is staring at me. I look down to make sure my boob hasn't fallen out. Jeez that would be so embarrassing. He refills my glass of wine and grabs a beer before joining me. I feel nervous. We have been together at least four or five times but today feels different. We have never kissed with our tongues or anything so I have just about decided he only sees me as a friend. I smile at him but I don't say anything. He sits down right next to me. He comments about how beautiful it is to look out at the water and be able to sit in the boat. "The lap of luxury. But I'm not complaining." I look up at him and smile again. Why am I so nervous? He smiles back at me and then he takes my chin and pulls it up and reaches down and gives me several sweet butterfly kisses. Yes this is definitely different than the other little kisses he gave me. Ethan shifts in and turns towards me pulling me closer and then kisses me nibbling on my lip and as soon as a I open my mouth I feel his tongue and we have our first really, really good kiss. His one hand remains on my chin as his other hand works its way down my arm and I feel his thumb rub against my breast softly. After a few minutes we come up for air and Ethan adjusts himself in his swim trunks. I try not to giggle, but he catches me and winks at me. "Hey I am sitting with a girl in a hot tub. I just got to kiss her the way I wanted to all day. She is sitting here looking smoking hot in her bikini, what do you expect." Oh my god, he said I am smoking hot. I want to do a cartwheel.

"I expect you to kiss me again." I don't move. I have decided that Ethan likes a less aggressive me. He smiles and kisses me again.

**Christian's POV **

"Come here." Ana is bending over to get some clean clothes out for dinner. We need to meet my parents in about ninety minutes and I told Mac to pull out whenever he wants to take us up to the north side of Bainbridge Island where we will be meeting.

Ana looks over at me. She has her bikini top on with her little shorts and it has been driving me crazy all day. "I thought I would take a shower and get ready and I don't want to be rude to our guest.

"Baby we have a lot of time and I am pretty sure I saw Elliot and Kate go into one of the other cabins. I don't want to think about what Ethan and Mia are doing, but I am pretty sure he is somewhere making his moves with her right now. It seems he has suddenly taken an interest in her." I know I am frowning as I say this.

"Do you have to help Mac?" Ana ask me this and I wonder if she is she avoiding me?

"Nope, not yet. He knows what he needs to do. Will you come here please?" I am on the bed in the main cabin, on my side leaning on my elbow and resting my head on my fist. She puts her cloths down and joins me. I move my finger across her face. "You got a little bit sunburned baby. So did I." I had my shirt off for over an hour before I put some block on and my shoulders are burned as is my neck.

"That was fun today. I am glad we came out. Can we have them all back and do that again?" Ana is playing with my happy trail as she calls it. I start laughing again. Fucking Elliot is so predictable.

"Of course. It was fun. Before you came into my life I never allowed myself to have fun like this. I had a great time. Thank you baby." I pull her closer and find the tie on her neck for her bikini top and pull it loose."Can you believe the wedding is just a few days away? I can't wait until you are my wife Ana. Life will be perfect then." She smiles and keeps rubbing my stomach, chest and happy trail. I want to ask her what she and Kate were talking about for so long. I think I know, but I don't want to have Ana confirm it because then I will feel even more uncomfortable around Kate. Although after they came up from their marathon discussion, Kate was actually nicer to me than she has ever been. I hear the motor start up and quickly text Mac to see if he needs me to do anything. I prefer not to get up. He quickly replies he has it all under control and that I should "rock the boat." I laugh and Ana wants to know what is so funny so I show her Mac's reply. She blushes as I knew she would.

I toss my phone onto the nightstand and roll over so Ana is underneath me and pull her top completely off. I kiss her sweet mouth and whisper against her lips that I need to be inside of her. "Is that okay with you Miss Steele?" She smiles at me and then pulls away from me to sit up.

"I need to remove my tampon Christian. I will be right back." She leaves for a few minutes and comes back acting quite shy.

"Are you okay? Get back over here. Why are you acting so bashful?"

"I don't know, I guess because we aren't alone and I feel like everyone knows what we are doing." She sits back down on the bed. I pull her close to me and put my finger up to my lips.

"Listen, tell me what you hear?" She sits up a little bit. Then turns to look at me with her big beautiful blue eyes wide open. She starts to giggle. "Is that Elliot?"

"I fucking hope it isn't Ethan, I mutter." We can hear my brother yelling out, "Come on Kate, come on baby" and it's clear to me he is fucking her standing up. We are on a boat for fucks sake and they are in the cabin next to us. I can feel him pounding her against the wall. Even with the motor of the boat I can hear them.

"Well in that case." Ana pulls me back down over her and kisses me. I am in the mood for a nice slow fuck, nothing fast and hard. Let me rephrase that, I feel like making love to Ana.

"Are you bleeding very hard?" She blushes. I don't know if I should get a towel to put underneath her or not.

"No, hardly at all."

Good. I kiss her beautiful mouth moving my tongue in against hers in a very even rhythm so she knows I am not in a hurry and I want to take my time. I have my hand on her rib cage and my index finger is moving back and forth underneath her breast and I feel as she shivers and gets goose bumps. I know her nipples will be full and erect and I lightly place her nipple in my mouth barely sucking or licking. Just slowly and softly touching and sucking. "Baby we are going to go really slow- I am going to lick you softly and slowly- I am going to touch you in a few minutes softly and slowly - and then I am going to enter you and I am going to kiss you while I make love to you- pushing into you so slowly- until you feel like you are going to explode- and I am going to hold back and continue to push inside of you slowly -I love it when you grab my ass and pull me into you -and I want you to do that when I enter you- but remember slowly- Are you okay with us taking it slow today." I know I am driving her crazy as I tell her this stopping often to suck and lick her breast. She arches up and pulls her shorts off.

"I want to feel you naked next to me Christian. Please take off your shorts." I quickly remove them and throw them onto the floor and Ana pulls the covers down so we can both get underneath them. I turned on the air down here earlier and it is a bit cold, but I am sure we will be more than hot in a minute. I go back to sucking on her gorgeous breast and rubbing my hand on her stomach, ribs and hip bones. I take my time and she moans again. She reaches down and touches me and we both gasp. I am so hard and ready. But I am enjoying the wait, just thinking about how on fire she will be when I finally enter her. I run my knuckles softly over her mound and just barely graze her folds which I can feel are wet and already very, very warm.

"Please Christian." Ana is kissing and whispering in my ear and I am finding it harder and harder to stick to my plan. She nibbles on my ear and I dive down and take more of her breast into my mouth sucking harder but I still rub her very slowly and finally I insert my fingers inside of her. She is burning inside and I take a deep breath. I can't wait to be inside of her. I move my fingers in a circle and Ana is right to the edge. I push her leg apart and wedge my leg between hers and I am now leaning over her with my arms over her head. I reach down and start kissing her again savoring her luscious mouth and I work my way slowly down her chin and neck. She has her hands in my hair and she has the rhythm now as she rubs my neck and hands through my hair. She is moving her tongue against my neck and when my lips meet hers again she understands that our tongues can taste each other but slowly. I move her other leg over with my leg and I ask her if she is ready. I know she is but I want her to tell me.

"Christian, I want you inside of me." She looks at me and I reach underneath pulling her up a little and then enter her very slowly. She is so hot and wet it almost paralyzes me. I get my bearing and I move my hips around at a pace that I don't usually afford myself. It feels so good to enjoy this and take it slow. I have only been inside Ana a few seconds but I feel her tighten up and I know she is so close.

I whisper in her ear. "Hold on baby not yet. Just feel me." I stop moving and tell her again to just feel me. She pushes my ass so I am deeper into her and I hear her whimper and then her whole body shutters as she comes clenching me even tighter. "Oh baby, I love feeling you come and how you quiver against me. But I am going to keep this pace going and you are going to do that for me again okay." I whisper this to her. "No one can hear us baby we are moving slow and softly, feel that. Feel me baby." I kiss her mouth and she whispers against my lips.

Ana pushes harder against my ass and I am still moving at the slow pace I started with savoring every second I am inside of her. But I can feel that I am about to release everything I have and then she looks into my eyes and whispers, "I feel you so deep inside of me Christian. I love you, I love you. I am yours." She clenches around me again and just a whisper of her love and telling me that she is mine is my undoing and I push into her one more time and it feels so good as I come with her whispering into her ear.

'Oh baby, I am so yours. Thank you baby, thank you for this, for you, for us."

_**I know you weren't expecting another chapter so soon - a little treat to hold you over as we start wedding week. If you have never played Catch Phrase- it is a blast! **_

_**Thank you everyone that keeps asking me to continue the story. I feel there are so many versions out there of the what happens after the third book, that I don't want to spend a lot of time on something that has been done so well by so many. And I won't write about a cheating Christian because call me romantic but I believe he has found his happiness and would never mess it up. So, I am still thinking it over and will let you know. I promise the wedding will be fun and full of details missing from the book as will wedding week. Thanks again! Lilly **_


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – The Meaning of a Hug **

**Elliot's POV**

"Hey Mac, where is everyone?" I have just come up on deck from having some amazing stand up sex with Kate and taking a shower. I only see Mac and he doesn't respond. We are after all on a boat so not too many places people can be. I start laughing about that fucking game and how well Christian played me. That was fun and it was great to see my bro let his hair down. Man he is happy and that makes me happy.

I've written two different _Best Man_ speeches. The first speech is how I feel and what I would love to say to him as well as what I would like Ana to know. She has been the fairy godmother, wizard and true miracle worker all rolled into one as far as I am concerned. But I don't know if I can get through what I want to say without getting all emotional. I guess chicks aren't the only ones that get all teary eyed about weddings.

I love having a normal happy brother. Okay he is still not normal. Rich as shit, not overly friendly to people he doesn't know, still an asshole for the most part, but he has changed. Around our family he is a different person and I want to say to everyone at the wedding that Anastasia Steele is the sweetest, kindest woman I know and in my mind a fucking super hero. If anyone ever has the balls to say anything negative about her to me I will take them out verbally or if it is a guy with my fist. I feel that strongly about her. She loves my brother unconditionally and I know she will have her work cut out for her. Ana and Kate were talking for over an hour and the only thing that Kate told me is that Christian fucks Ana constantly. I already knew that, but she told Kate they fuck sometimes six and seven times a day. What the hell? Any way I probably won't give the sappy speech and give the one everyone expects from me. But, I would love to say what's from my heart. Christian is making the biggest acquisition of his life and it seems like it deserves my respect. I was going to give my speech to Kate for feedback but she won't understand my emotions. Maybe I will show it to my dad or Mia. I smile when I think about my mom. She would bawl her eyes out if she heard the first speech.

It doesn't surprise me that Christian ended up with a woman whose personality is a lot like my Mom's. My mom is the most patient and kindest woman in the world. See, I just thought the same thing about Ana. That is why Ana reminds me of my mom personality wise. I sure wouldn't say that about Kate or my sister. If I were honest, growing up I was a bit closer to my dad and no doubt Christian with my mom. I'm not jealous of their relationship, but it wouldn't be farfetched to say Christian is my mom's favorite. She would deny it of course, but she always had to do more and work so hard to get any emotional response from him. The night Charlie Tango crashed and he hugged her, I almost lost it. Seriously, I had to leave the room and pull myself together. She has been waiting for 24 years for that hug. Now he hugs her all the time. That is because of Ana. I wish I could tell my mom about all the great laughs Christian and I have had in the past two months. We always had a connection but the last two months have been a blast. Unfortunately, most of our laughs have been over topics you don't share with your mom. I was even a bit embarrassed today to have Mia in on the whole pussy debacle. I don't make a habit of sharing my sex life with my sister any more than I do my mom. It is what it is. But my brother and I talk about everything and most of the shit we talk about is the same shit we would beat the fuck out of anyone doing with our sister. Double standard. Yes. So what.

I am glad that Mia is back on track. Still not sure Ethan is the remedy. It bothers me though that she didn't have enough pride or dignity to walk away from that Boding fucker. I know Christian had Taylor take care of the matter. But I stopped by anyway yesterday to have a chat with him. Lucky for him he wasn't there.

Amigo and I are just hanging out looking at the water. See this is what I mean. Christian giving me Amigo is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. He understood more than anyone how much this damn dog would mean to me. I pat his head and rub his ears. He loves that.

"Mac, will you stay with Amigo or take him with you if you go out while we are at dinner." I am flipping crazy about this dog and I have only had him less than a week. Mac tells me he will take Amigo for a walk while we are at dinner. I packed him some food and I put it in the bowl. I realize that he has been on the boat for five hours and may need to take a piss or something. "Mac, I am going to take the dingy and take Amigo out while everyone is still getting ready. If Kate comes up tell her I will be right back."

"Just wait Elliot." Christian comes up the steps. "What the fuck Elliot."

"What the fuck yourself? Is this a joke?" I look at Christian and we are dressed exactly alike. I always wear colorful clothes, Christian never wears anything but black, white or grey and he comes up in the same peach, sorry Kate said it is coral, color v-neck t-shirt that I have on. We are both wearing off-white chinos pants. "Fuck we look like we are four and seven again when mom use to dress us alike. Change your shirt dude; we can't go out like this."

"Fuck no Elliot, you change. Ana bought me this yesterday and I told her I would wear it."

"Well Kate bought me this and I told her I would wear it. You look like shit in yours, I look better, you change." I'm not changing. I only brought this one shirt. He must have clothes in his cabin. I look over and Mac is laughing.

"Shall I take your picture, you lads look quite fetching."

"Fuck off." Both Christian and I say at the same time.

Kate comes up and sees me first. "You look hot baby." Damn right. Then she sees Christian and she starts laughing. "Oh my god you are dressed alike. This is hilarious."

"We are not dressed alike Kate. It is a coincidence that Elliot is about to remedy when he changes. By the way you look lovely." Christian tells Kate. I know what that asshole is doing. He is buttering up my girlfriend so she takes his side. I look over and see Ethan come up. His hair is still wet but at least he is wearing blue pants and a blue shirt.

"Sorry I didn't get the memo." He points to Christian and then me and laughs. "Have you guys seen Mia?" We both shake our heads. I assumed she was with him in one of the cabins, hopefully playing cards. "Are you guys getting a family picture taken or something?" As he says this Mia joins us wearing a short skirt the same color as our pants and a peach; sorry coral colored halter top. She stops and looks at both of us and like a typical chick gets all excited.

"Oh my gosh we all match. We should take our picture and give it to Mom and Dad for Christmas."

"No." Again Christian and I say at the same time. Memories of the three of us in matching Christmas sweaters comes to mind. My mom was able to get us to do that one time and after that we refused.

Ana comes up and she is wearing a short light blue dress and sandals that lace around her ankles. Two can play Christian's game. "Ana you look gorgeous. How my little bro captured your heart is beyond me."

"Thank you Elliot. You look great as well. Is that the same shirt that I bought Christian?" She is smiling and Christian is glaring.

"Oh for heaven's sake El, just wear the same colors. No one will notice. You all look great." Kate tells us.

"No one will notice? Are you kidding me? We look ridiculous. I don't have any other shirts with me either or I would change. Mac, do you have any clothes with you." Christian yells this out but even if he does have something to wear it won't fit either of us. Mac isn't a big guy and I am pretty sure his shirts will be too small for both of us.

I look over to Ethan, he is closer to our size, but he shakes his head as though he knows what I am going to ask. Both of us arrived today with pretty raggy t-shirts on. My mom will come unglued if we show up for dinner with those v on. Fuck.

"You both are being childish, you look great. No one will notice. Let's go." Kate looks out and suddenly realizes we need the dingy to get over to Bainbridge as we are not at a boat slip. Mac leads the way and Christian and I are the last two to get on.

"So, I heard you and Kate enjoying yourselves. Thanks for not messing up the sheets." I shake my head. Christian is grinning at me. "Walls are thin Elliot, especially when you are using them for traction.

"Don't give me any shit Mr. Slow, Slow, Slow." Christian looks surprised then laughs. "Amigo you stay here buddy. I will be back soon." I think this is the first time I have left him behind and I feel guilty as hell. "I will bring you back a present buddy." I give him a kiss and get in the dingy.

**Grace's POV**

It will be great to see all the kids. We are waiting in the bar at The Four Swallows. We had a lovely day. Carla is a very interesting woman. She is much younger than I am, well fourteen years, and she is very friendly. I just wonder if she has been there for Ana. I didn't get that sense with her dad Ray. He just adores Ana and she is his world. With Carla I wonder if she will be the as excited as I will be when the kids have children.

"Here they are," Carrick announces. I see Kate first, followed by Ana. Then I have to smile because my children enter and they are all color coordinated and matching. I wonder if they did this to surprise me.

"Carrick did you bring the camera. We must get a picture of the kids together." I tell him this as I give them each a hug.

Christian gives me an extra long hug. After years of being deprived, these moments mean everything to me. "Mom, this wasn't planned trust me." I must look disappointed. He smiles, rolls his eyes and grabs Elliot's shoulder and calls Mia over. The three of them stand against a wall, with Mia in the middle of my handsome boys and smile as Carrick, Ana and Kate all take photos with their phone camera's and Carrick's expensive camera. I am just thrilled. I haven't had a picture of the three of them together in ages and I am so proud of my gorgeous children.

"They look ridiculous, but it will be nice to have a newer photo of them." Carrick whispers in my ear.

Men.

**Monday- July 25, 2011 **

**Ana's POV**

"Good Morning," Christian is sitting on the bed dressed, looking sexy and CEO like. I smile at him.

"What time is it?" I roll over on my side and put my hand on his leg.

'It's 7:20. I am meeting my Dad for breakfast. I hated to wake you but I wanted to know your plans today so Taylor can brief with Sawyer."

"I feel guilty staying home and sleeping in on a Monday while you are all dressed and ready to go to work. Did you work out this morning?" I play with his hand.

"Yes I worked out this morning while you were snoring." He winks at me. "I wish you slept in every morning and didn't work at all so don't feel guilty." I know he hates that I am still keeping my job. We have discussed this so many times. He just doesn't understand why I want to work when he can provide for me.

"Well I didn't snore but I do feel sunburned. I hope I don't peel. I need to exfoliate today and see if I can head this off." Christian looks completely baffled and I giggle. "Never mind. Anyway, Mom and I have a very full day. I want to show her the new house. Will that be okay?" Christian looks surprised that I am asking him this.

"Of course baby. After Thursday the house in 100% in your name, so you don't need to ask me if you can go over there."

"What do you mean? Why isn't it in your name too?" This kind of freaks me out.

"Several reasons. My attorney's think it's a good idea for me to have less assets. But mostly because I want you to have this without dealing with any estate issues if something were ever to happen to me. It's not a big deal Ana." He tells me this like he just bought me a pair of shoes.

"We need to meet Mia and we are going to the florist and the bakery for last minute wedding details and then the spa. If I get the nerve I might get a Brazilian." Christian gives me a big smile. "That's a big if Grey. Then we are going to your parent's house to drop off the favors and meet the wedding planner that Mia has been working with. We have a full day since tomorrow we will be at GEH for part of the day." I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them. "Christian, I don't suppose I should even bother asking if you will let me take my car."

"That was a fucking joke right?" Oh oh. Christian looks really pissed. "Ana I told you last night that Rizzo was released and I would hope he doesn't have the balls to come near you but I sure as hell will not put you out there as bait for him. You aren't going anywhere without Reynolds, Sawyer and I am thinking of adding Ryan." He is shaking his head.

"Okay, I got it. Relax and sit on the palm okay? What time will you be home tonight?" I pull back the covers and get on his lap. I can tell I need to make nice as I have upset him.

"Probably around 7:00. I have an appointment with Flynn." Christian rubs my back and looks down at me. "I have my monthly lunch with Gramps and I will give him his reading. I probably need to take Wednesday afternoon off so I can help my dad around the house and help with the rehearsal dinner preparations." Christian kisses my neck and I cuddle closer. "Shit, I feel like we both have so much to do."

"You know tonight is the last night I am staying with you before the wedding. We should do something special." I move in to kiss him but he backs up.

"What? Why. I thought tomorrow night was the last night. You aren't going with your Mom and Bob tomorrow night."

"Is that a question or an order Mr. Grey?" I knew this would be an issue. "My mom mentioned it to me last night after we came back from Bainbridge Island that she would like it if I could spend a couple nights with her and Bob at The Fairmont."

"Well since you asked. It's an order. I don't want to be away from you ever but I put up with the night before our wedding. I don't see why you need to stay with them tomorrow night too. No, you're staying here where you belong. Plus I haven't arranged any security for you tomorrow night. So, tell your mom it's not happening."

I really don't want to argue with him and I don't want to argue with my mom. "Christian, please don't put me in the middle. My mom will get upset. She thinks it is better if I stay with her a few nights before the wedding." I know those eyes. They have just gone dark which means he is either ready to fuck me or get angry. I am betting on angry right now.

"I won't put you in the middle Ana. I will simply tell her it's not happening. You don't need to worry about it." He picks me up and places me back on the bed. "I am going to be late. Call me later." He kisses me and starts for the door.

"Christian, please don't make a scene with my mom, let's figure this out tonight okay?" I look up at him.

"No scene Ana. And no we won't discuss it tonight. There is nothing to discuss. You will be here tomorrow night. Laters Baby."

Before I can argue he is out the door.

**Christian's POV**

I am pissed off about Carla thinking she can call the shots as to where Ana is staying. I don't know if it is about their having time together or about getting Ana away from me. Maybe they should just stay at Escala tomorrow night and that will solve the problem. I'm footing the bill, so my rules.

Taylor is driving me to meet my dad for a quick breakfast across the street from his office. I fully expect us to argue, but I need to have this conversation with him. On the way, Taylor and I discuss this Rizzo character and how we want to proceed with security.

"Sir, I think the guy is loony. Sawyer went back to the video of you and Miss Steele at SIP when your engagement was announced and he was in the crowd, but he shouldn't have known who she was at that point. I think he has been following her for some time but I can't figure out how he would have known who she was. I am calling Wilson in on this to follow Rizzo's every move for the rest of the week, and then when we get back from the honeymoon." Taylor laughs and I smile, it sounds like we're getting married to each other. "I am hoping we can trip him up and get him on something that will get him locked up, but I haven't had enough time to put a plan together as of yet."

I have an uneasy feeling about this situation. "As soon as you are able to determine if all the mail and gifts that were sent to her at SIP came from Rizzo let me know. Ana doesn't need to know about that part yet. Taylor, you need to get this figured out quickly. This Rizzo character does not need to be a problem. Get this figured out." I don't want this dick on my mind this week. My team has the resources to figure this out. I expect them to get on it and resolve it. I am not fucking around on this.

I just realized I haven't inquired about his daughter. "How was your weekend with Sophie?" He tells me about his weekend. His ex-wife makes it difficult for Taylor by limiting the hours he can see her and she never lets him bring her to Seattle. I need to talk to Ana about adding separate living quarters for Taylor at the new house which would allow him to bring his daughter for the weekend. I remind him that I need to have Gayle pack Ana's suitcase for the honeymoon. Christ I should start a list like Mia walks around with I have so much to get done over the next few days.

I walk into the restaurant and my dad is at the back waiting for me. I shake his hand and we both order breakfast quickly. I don't have a lot of time as I have a meeting with Sam. "So dad have you looked over all the paperwork?" My dad shakes his head slowly. "Any questions or suggestions?" Just spit it out and get it out of your system.

"Sure I have questions Christian. But I don't want you to fly off the handle." I start to say something but he holds his hand up. "Let me finish. It's not easy for me to remove my attorney hat nor is it easy for me to remove my dad hat Christian. But you're my son first and that means your personal happiness trumps my concerns as an attorney."

I stare at him waiting for him to stop talking. "Dad, I am not asking for your permission or even your advice. I pay my legal team a hell of a lot of money to figure all this shit out. I am simply making sure you are okay with still being the executor of my estate if something happens to me. I hope that I never put you in that position, but now that I will have a wife, everything changes. If I die before Thursday at 6:00 twenty five percent of my estate is divided between Mia and Elliot, twenty five percent to you and mom, twenty five percent to Ana and the rest to various charities. Your instructions are to take GEH public and offer Ros a substantial settlement based on the current EBITA. At 6:01 pm on Thursday that all changes. Can you live with those changes and execute my estate without prejudice. That is all I need to know Dad."

"Christian, I understand everything. I do want to talk to you about the marriage- cohabitating clause you have clearly spelled out. Are you being fair with that?"

I didn't expect push pack on this topic. I thought he would go crazy that as soon as Ana and I are legally married she will inherit most everything and I will leave one billion each to Mia and Elliot, five hundred million to my parents and five hundred million to charities. Ana will inherit everything else as long as she stays single.

"What if you have children?" He looks perplexed.

"Dad, I will change everything then. This is just if something happens to me in the next year. Hell I probably will change it a lot over the years. I just want your word that you will not get soft and if something happens to me you won't let someone go after Ana for my money."

"Christian is this about the money or you not wanting her to move on with her life if something were to happen to you?"

I feel my jaw clench. "Dad, I am just asking for a little respect. You know as well as I do, if I die and she has all my money at her disposal, every money grubbing fucker in the world will be at her doorstep. I am just trying to protect her. That is why I also have a non-disclosure of the estate clause for all parties." I look at my dad and he shakes his head.

"Don't bullshit me son. I know on paper it all looks like sound business practice. But I think the thought of Ana with another man is like a knife in your heart and you are trying to use your money to prevent that from happening. You would deny her having a family and moving on. Christian, she won't cherish your memory she will find it a burden. No matter how much she loves you, you can't possess her once you're gone. I know this is all hypothetical, but for Christ sake it looks like the makings of a mad man."

I don't say anything. He's right. I pretty much have set up a will that provides for her but denies her if she moves on. I don't give a fuck. "Dad, I am not denying what you are saying but I am not changing my mind on this. If you think you would look the other way and are incapable of being the executor of my estate, then I will ask Uncle Mike. Just let me know. This is how I want it. As you know, Ana will never want or need anything either way. I just am not going to make it easy for anyone." My dad sighs. "I thought you would be fighting me on giving Ana the majority of my assets, not this."

"Christian, you're such a wealthy man that every little percent you leave behind makes everyone wealthier than they can spend a life time trying to spend. Ana is not going to bankrupt you either way. You love her, and she is a wonderful young lady. Sure, I wish you had a pre-nup if your marriage doesn't work out, she can destroy you…." my dad takes a deep breath. He reaches over to shake my hand. "You're my son, I love you. I will do whatever you ask of me, god forbid, that is necessary. But here's hoping that never happens." I smile and we shake hands.

"Now fone more thing on my mind, and I fully expect you to overreact to this. But let me say this strictly from a professional stand point not as a man who would love a grandchild." What the fuck. I look at my dad like I surely misunderstood him. "Christian. The sooner you have a child the sooner you protect your many assets. A man of your wealth…well you're like a damn king. If you want to pass along your accomplishments and earnings and if you were my client and not my son, I would tell you the same thing. Get busy and protect your assets by creating an heir quickly.

"Dad, I don't want children for a long time. I don't give a shit about that kind of stuff. Someday, yes I wouldn't mind having a son, but Ana is so young. We won't have a child for probably ten years." My dad laughs. What is so fucking funny?

"Christian, please explain to me how you will control whether you have a son or a daughter."

"Well I obviously can't, but there is no damn way I want a daughter." I don't know why this is funny.

"Okay let's see what happens. Up for a friendly bet?"My dad has a grin on his face.

"Sure." I am always up for a friendly wager.

"I predict that within two years you're a father and if I am correct, you buy another dog like Riley and Amigo for me and your mother. If I am right, you name the child after me." I frown.

"Dad, I will get you a dog but no way am I naming a son of mine Fairy Cary." He laughs and it appears we have diverted an argument. We fight over the check and both end up throwing a $100 bill on the table for a twenty one dollar breakfast.

We walk outside together and I don't even know what has come over me but I pull my dad to me and give him a hug. A real hug. I don't think I have ever hugged my dad in my entire life. "I love you Dad. I know I have given you a run for your money over the years, but don't ever doubt that I don't wear your name proudly. I never doubt for a minute that I am your son and that I am Christian GREY and I have a dad that loves me unconditionally. If and when I have a son, he won't be Carrick, but he will be a Grey. The name you gave to me because you wanted to, not because you had to. That means more than you'll ever know."

My dad just nods his head and I watch as he gets in his car, leans back in his seat and cries. I don't move towards him. I can't. He wouldn't want me to see him like this and I walk away. I call Andrea and tell her to clear my calendar for tomorrow afternoon after the reception. I need to be at Bellevue when the boat arrives. I think an afternoon on the water fishing with my dad in his new boat sounds like a good idea. I also have her call Betty and tell her we need another dog.


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – Keeping Time**

**July 25, 2011**

**Christian's POV**

Maybe I am being a complete control freak trying to dictate what Ana's life would look like if something were to happen to me. While it may be true I can't stand the thought of her ever being with anyone else, I also am trying to prevent her from being taken advantage of by some money grubbing fucker who would see dollar signs when they looked at her. Of course I would want her to be happy and move on. Just not with a new husband or boyfriend. Fuck, I even realize how stupid that sounds. I hope I never have to leave Ana alone and that I am always here to take care of her. I want to do the right thing by her. And I will. She will never do without, but I just can't make it easy for someone to replace me in her heart. Gramps is the only one that can give me clarity on this issue.

"Taylor, are you headed straight out to my grandfather's after you drop me off?"

"No sir, I have an hour and I want to talk about tomorrow's reception with Welch. I want the building on lock down during the reception so we can control what takes place. You don't often have almost 2000 employees on one floor and with that Rizzo guy and the media getting aggressive about the wedding details it would be easy for someone to get in the building tomorrow." I agree and ask him for his plan. "I want to bring in extra security for the reception and all access points. We are going to require that everyone entering the 18th floor have their GEH badges with them. I know that isn't very _party _friendly, but I think we need to be careful." Taylor isn't asking me which I like. He is taking charge.

The 18th floor is used for all GEH receptions. There is a dais built on the floor, three large viewing screens, state of the art media, and fully equipped banquet facilities. Taylor tells me that the room will be set up for 200 round tables of 10. Christ, this is the last thing I ever thought I would be doing; letting my USA employees see my personal side at a reception for me and my fiancé. I have never let any of my employees see my personal side except Taylor of course, and Ros to a limited extent. This should be interesting. If I wasn't so excited for them to see and meet Ana, I would never have agreed to this. I have been informed that our employees in other parts of the world will be attending by live feed and it is being recorded for those in unaccommodating time zones. Fuck, this isn't my coronation. Sam has let this get way out of hand.

"Taylor, I know you will be really busy the next few days and then gone for three weeks, if you would like to have this evening off to take Gayle somewhere, feel free. We can bring in Wilson or Ryan. Sawyer is moving in while we are away correct?"

"Yes, sir he will be moving in after the wedding. This way Gayle won't be alone. Thank you sir, for the offer but we all have so much to do, including Gayle. I will be meeting with some of your parent's neighbors tonight and taking Welch and Ryan with me. We shouldn't be more than two hours." He sighs and looks tired.

"I bet you'll be glad when this fucking wedding is over won't you?" Taylor just smiles.

"Andrea, can you call Sam in here please. Then block from five to six for you and I to go over all the honeymoon details. Thank you." I walk into my office and call Ros real quickly for an update and then review last week's financials. Hmm, I had a good week. My average hourly revenue increased from about $100,000 and hour to about $115,000. I scan down the numbers and note that my gross profit went up by 3% on the processing plant in Singapore. Nice. There is a knock on my door.

"Sam, come in. Shut the door." He looks nervous. "First, did you bring the press release for me to review regarding the wedding announcement?" He hands it to me.

_Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holding is pleased to announce his marriage to Anastasia Steele. The wedding was held in a private ceremony earlier this evening at the home of his parents, Carrick and Grace Grey of Bellevue, WA. The wedding and following reception was attended by family and close friends. Reverend Gordon Walsh of Bellevue Episcopal Church officiated. Elliot Grey, the groom's brother served as best man and Kathryn Kavanagh served as the maid of honor. The groom's sister, Mia Grey also served as an attendant. _

_Miss Steele was given away by her father Raymond. Her gown was personally designed for her by Dana Kavanagh of Kavanagh Couture. The dress_ (to be filled in)

_Mr. and Mrs. Grey left immediately after the reception for their honeymoon to undisclosed location. _

I read through the release. "No information on the dress yet?"

"Yes, sir I have the written description of the dress, but Miss Steele asked me to keep that from you." I laugh. Didn't think Ana would think of that with everything else that is going on. "You probably should include Ana's mother in the release." I am still pissed off at Carla but we can't very well pretend she didn't attend her own daughter's wedding. Although, I wonder if I hadn't sent the GEH jet to pick her up, pay for Bob's commercial flight, their return flights and hotel, would she have found an excuse. I have reviewed their financials and they spend money they don't have. Club memberships, trips everywhere but to see Ana, a house that they can't afford, the list goes on. I have to remember this is Ana's mom and just let this shit go. "And you have left my grandfather out as a reader and I would like to include that as well as Ana's Aunt. Hell what is her name again."

"Maggie Wilks. I have it in my notes sir."

Ah, that's right, she kept her maiden name. "Shouldn't it say Mrs. Grey was given away not Miss Steele?" Sam informs me that Ana will still be Miss Steele at that point in the ceremony. Okay whatever. Not sure that he is correct, I need to have Andrea check on that. "Okay again, I don't want you to release this until an hour after we have taken off for our honeymoon. I assume you have arranged everything with Jose Rodriquez and People? Make sure those fucks at People write a check to Coping Together for one million before you let them into the wedding." Sam takes a deep breath and sighs in relief. "What's with you Sam? You seem like something is bothering you."

"Well Mr. Grey, you just said that I will be releasing the press release, and to be honest that makes me feel better, because I pretty much thought you were going to fire me."

"Why would you say that Sam? Do you think I should fire you?" I am the master of mind fucks but I would like him to come to the conclusion on his own that he is in over his head.

"Of course not Mr. Grey, I just was concerned that you thought I may not be the right person to head up your communications/PR department." Sam squirms in his seat.

I can't believe he just said that. Rule number one if you are trying to save your job, you don't make it easy for your employer by telling them you may not be right for the job. He just threw me the bait. "Interesting Sam. Why would you think I don't see you as the right person for the job? Have I given you some indication that I was not happy with your performance?" I can see that he recognizes his mistake.

'No, sir." He takes a deep breath. "I don't know why I said that. If we are done here I have a lot to do with the press kits for Darfur." He starts to stand.

"Please hold up a minute Sam. I am interested in having you tell me how you think you are doing as Director of Public Relation for GEH? That is your title correct?" He looks nervous again. I need him to admit he isn't quite ready for his position; it will make it easier to move forward. He starts to sweat. Three months ago, the sick fuck that I am would have probably drawn this out. But now I can't stand to see him squirm so I decide to help him out.

"Sam, it's time to make some changes in your department. It's not that I am unhappy with your performance overall, but the job is just too big for you at this time. I wanted to be honest with you about this. I have Ros interviewing right now for a new Senior Vice President of Public Relations and we will be bringing in another Director for Media Relations to work along with you. You may keep your title, salary and benefits, but you will report to the SVP of PR and you will no longer oversea the department. Do you have a problem with this?" He looks relieved, but my experience tells me this is a blow to his ego and he will be looking for new job five minutes after he leaves this office. I can't afford for him to leave right now as we don't have the new person hired yet. However, Ros and I agreed to let him know because keeping this away from a media person is nearly impossible and we figured he would hear about it before we could do damage control. "Sam, I have a contract for you to sign that requires a commitment that you will not look for other employment or leave GEH for one year. After that, we can review it again or your free to look for other employment should you decide it would be in your best interest. At the end of the year, I will provide you with an additional $250K for signing the contract." That's his incentive to stick around.

He looks nervous. "So I have my job still, and nothing really changes except I will not report directly to you as soon as this person is hired?" I nod my head. I almost laugh as I think he is actually happy he will have a buffer between me and him. "Sure, I have no problem signing the contract. Do you mind if I review it today and bring it back?"

"I would expect you to review the contract. Why don't you look it over and bring it back with the revised press release later this afternoon." I stand up letting him know we are done.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, I appreciate your having confidence in me to keep me here at GEH." I smile. I don't have confidence but I still need you around for awhile Sam. Hopefully he will realize when he reviews the contract that he can't leave for a year, but we can buy his contract out whenever we want.

I check my personal checking account and transfer another $50K into Ana's account. She has spent a some money lately. That's good, although not much. I think she was going to pay the bakery and florist today. I know my mom was planning on that, but I asked Ana to take care of it. She should have enough as she now has $264,000 in her checking account. Screw it, I put another 100K in, I don't want her to feel pinched. I quickly text Ana.

I am just finishing a call with one of my project managers in Washington DC who is working on a patent when I hear the friendly dialogue between Andrea and Gramps. Shit its noon already.

"Mr. Trevelyan you sure look handsome today," I hear Andrea tell Gramps.

"Andrea, you know I like it when you call me Theo and you my dear look lovely as a garden of daffodils after a long winter." I smile and shake my head. Where does he get this shit?

"Gramps," I come out and shake his hand. "I see your flirting with my staff again." I think he looks good. He is wearing a light summer suit; tie, and his straw fedora hat that I bought him last year. He always wears something I have bought him for our monthly lunches. "Have you made your rounds this morning?" He takes his small leather bound notepad out of his breast pocket and taps it letting me know we have issues to discuss.

We are personally greeted when we get to the club by Gregory Phelan who again thanks me for my understanding on the breach of privacy over the weekend and he has a bottle of my favorite white wine, a Chassagne Montrachet waiting at our table. Gramps orders his scotch on the rocks. I wait for him to get his drink, and look at him cuing him to tell me I need to drink more manly drinks.

"So, you're still drinking those pussy drinks I see." We clink glasses.

"So Gramps, what did you see today?" I take out my notepad from my breast pocket.

"Not much Christian. The whole damn building is a buzz about your reception tomorrow and no one seemed very focus if you ask me. I think I will make an impromptu visit while you are on your honeymoon."

"Great idea. I will arrange for Sawyer to pick you up. When would you like to do that?" We pick a few dates and I write them down. I love that he wants to get out again and can't wait to ask about Riley. But first I update him about Sam as this was something he brought up to me last month. He informs me that he suspects one of my payroll clerks is playing "footsies" with her boss Tom Jackson. "Why do you think that Gramps, and by footsies are you saying she is screwing him?" I don't even know who the payroll clerk is but I know her boss and he's married. That shit doesn't sit well with me. Besides, I don't approve of my managers fucking their direct staff.

"Last month when I was at GEH I walked through your accounting floor and said my hello's and when I stopped by Jackson's office he had this young lady in his office and she looked all flushed and was laughing and he quickly jumped up when I came by and dismissed her. I noted when she walked out of his office some of your other employees were rolling their eyes and looked put out. Today when I came in the building they were standing inches apart by the drinking fountain and they were arguing about something. Just telling you it looks suspicious. Look into it." I take notes. Gramps knows more of the support staff than I do.

"What's her name?" Gramps shakes his head at me. "I know I need to do a better job of that Gramps, but refresh my memory."

"Brandy something. I remember it because, well who the hell names their child after an alcoholic drink." I laugh. We talk about a few more issues before I lean forward so he can hear me but others sitting nearby can't.

"Gramps, I want you to give me your honest opinion on something and tell me what I should do. Don't BS me just tell me if I am out of line." He nods and tells me to go ahead. I fill him in on my conversation with my dad and my plans to prevent Ana from earning anymore income from my estate should she remarry or move in with someone in the event of my death.

Gramps takes a sip of his drink and then moves in closer. "Did your attorneys investigate whether it passes the unconscionability clause?" I confirm that they have and it does. "Okay son, what is your motivation in doing this?" I tell him, I don't want men coming after her for her money and then divorcing her for large payoffs.

"I believe I am looking out for her best interests, but my dad thinks I am setting her up so no one else will ever have what is mine. I am not denying Gramps that I hate the idea of her ever being with anyone else, but you know I am right about this don't you?"

"I certainly agree that she will be vulnerable to men wanting her for the money, but she would be a wealthy woman anyway. Even if you financially restrict her from a remarriage, she will still be worth a great deal from the assets she acquires every day and every minute after you two are legally married. I really don't see this quite the way your dad does, but that's nothing new." He smiles. "You have several options. Why don't you add an addendum that states in the event of her re-marriage her new spouse cannot have any holdings, assets, directive revenue or employment at any GEH owned property? That way you are preventing them from walking into GEH owed properties and taking control, but not preventing Ana from moving on."

I don't say anything. The reality is I almost get ill thinking about his compromise. He's right but I don't want her with anyone but me - ever. "Okay, Gramps thanks for the advice. I will run it by legal."

"Christian, just get god damn busy and get Ana pregnant."

"What? Not you too? Gramps, Ana is pretty young. We have plenty of time to have children."

"Christian, no one can take anything away from your children. Everything would be in trusts. You're a wealthy man. Why do you think the monarchies insist the bride be fertile? Do you want children?"

"Someday. But this is 2011 in case no one has noticed. I don't plan on beheading Ana if she can't produce an heir for Christ's sake." Gramps laughs. "But if she only produces girls…then…" I smile at him. Yes I know the male determines the sex, but this whole having a child right away conversation is getting out of hand. I don't want a child for a very long time.

"Well, I am glad to hear it although sometimes your behavior is quite reminiscent of former tyrants and kings." Gramps smiles at me and winks. He is the only one that I would allow say that and get away with it, even if is true.

"So don't say anything to my parents but next week the lady that trained Riley and Amigo is delivering a dog to them. His name is Arthur. My dad fell in love with Elliot's dog and hinted that he wanted one too, so I decided to surprise him." It's my dad's birthday while we are away, so I think he will be pretty happy about this. "So tell me how is Grams doing with Riley?"

Gramps lights up and has to gather his composure a he cuts into his grilled salmon. "He is a god send. Smartest damn dog I have ever seen. He really watches after your grandmother. And you will be happy to know he stands at the damn front door and barks if we don't lock it." That is good. Really good! It drives me fucking insane that they never lock the front door. He tells me about all the other great things that Riley has done and how he feels more comfortable leaving Grams with Riley and Adele.

"Gramps, Gayle will be coming over to prepare dinner for you and Grams while we are on our honeymoon and she in interviewing for a permanent chef for you. I want to discuss hiring live-in help for you when I return. Are you going to give me a hard time about that or can I set the wheels in motion?"

"We don't need any god damn nurse moving in with us Christian." Gramps snaps at me which is uncharacteristic of him.

"No, _you_ don't. Gram's does. And it won't be a god damn nurse as far as Grams has to know, it will be a butler, live-in maid, PA, whatever you want to call this person, but Gramps, Riley is a dog not a person. He can't drive if you had an emergency, he can't get Grams to shower and fix her hair, and he can't do all the things you need. He is just part of the equation. Please Gramps don't fight me on this. I admit, this is selfish on my part but I can't lose you. I am so worried that Grams condition is dragging you down and…." Fuck I choke on my words. "Gramps please let me do this for you. Please."

Gramps is silent for a few minutes. I keep staring at him. Finally, he nods. "We will talk about it when you get back from your honeymoon. Let's change the subject. I have something for you. He hands me blue velvet pouch and I open it and find his antique pocket watch. I have revered this pocket watch since I was four years old and my first memory of Gramps. He would always wear it or have it in his pocket and click it open and ask me to tell him the time. In fact I learned to tell time on it. It is gold with a mother of pearl rim. On the back it is engraved:

_To the love of my life Theo from your wife, Adelaide 10-2-49 _

"Me?" I can't help but think I really want this pocket watch but what about Elliot, Daniel or Scott. I am honored but Gramps shouldn't be giving this away yet.

"Christian, when you were a little boy, you would come around the corner the minute you saw me pull this out of my pocket. Your big eyes would look up at me and even though we couldn't get you to say a word to anyone, this is before Mia was in the picture, you would inch over a little bit closer when I popped open the cover and give me a big smile. Do you remember what I would say to you?"

I smile as I picture myself as a four year old child. It was one of my first happy memories besides meeting my mom, Grace for the first time. I whisper my response. "_What time is it Christian_? And since I couldn't respond you would always say for me, _Time to tell Christian what a good boy he is_." I can barely finish the sentence. I remember it because no one ever told me I was a good boy. And every time Gramps would tell me that I would feel so happy and give him a big smile.

"That's right. When you started talking you would go fishing in my breast pocket for it and pop it open and say, _Gramps, what time is it?_ And I would tell you the same thing." Gramps takes the watch from my hands and opens it. "Well son, you turned out to be a good, no, perfect grandson. This pocket watch always meant more to you than anyone else, and I understood why. So, I want you to have it and I want to enjoy seeing you use it while I am still alive. Now I know pockets watches aren't in style these days, but indulge me and wear it won't you?" He hands the watch back to me. I pop it open and grin thinking how big it seemed in my small hands as a little boy. Now it seems so small.

I am so fucking touched that he would give this to me that I can hardly speak. I know I will wear it for the wedding. Not even an option. Finally I find the words knowing I need to man up and get more light hearted. "Of course, Gramps and I promise to share this with that damn heir to the throne you are all so anxious for, whenever that happens." I smile at him and he is grinning. I reach out and shake his hand and as we get up I give him a small hug. God damn wedding as turned me into a hugging fool.

"Okay King Christian, it's time to get the hell out of here. I will hold you to it. I'm not worried. You can't keep your hands off the poor girl. I will be a great grandfather before my 88th birthday."

**Ana's POV**

My mom and I are headed to the new house as our first stop of the day. I want her to see where we are going to be moving to, but I am bracing for her smart mouth. Hmm, they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. We pull up to the gate and Sawyer enters the code. It is a beautiful day out so I hope we can walk around while we are here.

"Goodness, how long is this driveway. Are you the only people that live down this road?" My mom is leaning out the window.

"Yes, it is a private drive mom." As we get closer to the house I see a few trucks out front that say Grey Construction and I wonder if any are Elliot's.

"Mr. Grey's brother is here Miss Steele." Sawyer informs me. How does he know, all the trucks are white and say Grey Construction. As if he can read my mind he tells me he knows Elliot's license number. We pull up in front of the house and Sawyer opens my door and Reynolds gets the door for my mom.

"So mom this is it." I look over and my mom's mouth is hanging open.

"Holy mother of god Ana, this is a mansion. Like something you would see in Beverly Hills. This is the biggest house I have ever seen. Why in the hell do you two need such a big place?"

"Mom!" I can't believe she is being so rude. "Mom, Christian has wanted water front property for a long time and this house finally came available. Yes, it's big but Sawyer, Gayle and Taylor will all live here too. And we will have children one day." I don't know why, but I almost feel like crying. Why can't she say something nice for a change?

"Hey gorgeous. Did you come out to tell me you wanted the better looking brother?" Elliot comes out from the trailer and gives me a big hug. He is always smiling and puts me in a better mood immediately. "How are you this morning Carla?"

"I am good thank you Elliot. So, what needs to be done to the house that you have all this equipment and people out here?" My mom gets right to the point.

Elliot looks a bit uncomfortable, but folds his arms and offers to show us around. "We haven't really started much yet. We will be gutting the interior and rebuilding the foundation, adding a new boathouse and pier, a new eight car garage, and when Ana and Christian return from their honeymoon we will have new plans from the architect and we will go from there." He opens the front door and we walk in. I see several guys carrying the bathroom fixtures outside. Elliot tells someone named George that the large dumpster hasn't arrived yet and to call to see what the delay is all about. Several of the guys check me out and make comments about my legs. Elliot tells us to hold up. He runs up the stairway to talk to them.

'Hey! If I ever catch you fuck heads staring at her again like that I will fire your asses so fast you won't know what hit you. That lady is the owner of this house that you are working on and she happens to be my future sister-in-law. Don't let it happen again." Elliot comes back down like nothing has happened. I feel embarrassed. "Don't worry about it Ana. I am sure you will have to be back out here quite a few times before the house is done, I can't have these animals drooling like that. It's disrespectful and I won't put up with it. If Christian saw that he would go after them. Need to shut it down now. Come on let me show you around." Maybe he isn't so different from his brother after all. Well, the difference is Christian would have punched them on the spot. At least Elliot gave them a warning.

Elliot spends forty minutes showing us everything and I had forgotten that some of the rooms even existed. I make a mental note that the laundry room is really small for a house of this size and I would like to see it bigger.

We are in the car headed to the bakery and my Mom hasn't said very much. "Well, Mom besides big, isn't the view amazing? What do you think?"

"It will surely be something Ana. I can't believe you two bought this house without even selling Christians other home. Is that responsible with today's economy?" I swear I hear Reynolds laugh. My mom has no idea how wealthy Christian is. I swear she is clueless.

"Mom, we are keeping Escala. Christian doesn't need to sell it." I guess she just needs to get use to all this money like I do.

"Mom, Christian and I were talking this morning and I don't think I am going to stay with you and Bob tomorrow night." I have decided this is my battle not Christian's. If it was just my mom going to The Fairmont I would go with her. But, once Bob shows up, she won't have that much time for me. "Actually Mom, you know Christian and Bob haven't met yet, why don't you and Bob stay at Escala tomorrow night and then we will be at the Fairmont after the rehearsal. This way Bob and Christian can get to know each other a little better." I think this is a great idea, but my mom doesn't say much. She's being weird again. I sigh and look out the window. A few minutes later she takes my hand.

"Whatever you want sweet girl. It's your week." And just like that my mom is back to her old self. Whatever that means. My phone vibrates and I have a text from Christian.

_Hi baby, how is your day? I just put a little money in your account to pay the florist etc,_

_Ok txs. I am good, just left the house - saw Elliot. My mom said they would stay one more night at Escala so can Andrea cancel their room for tomorrow night?"_

_Sure. Is everything ok?_

_Yes, my mom just being weird as usual._

_Thanks for sucking me senseless last night baby you give the best head ever. _I giggle and blush.

_Why thank you - you tasted mighty fine Mr. Grey._

_So did you Miss Steele. Look forward to more tonight. Have to get on a call just know I love you baby_

_Love you too _

We pull up front of the bakery and Mia is waiting for us with a huge guy next to her. Sawyer and Reynolds start laughing. "Sawyer, who is with Mia?"

"That is the guy that replaced Jankowicz as her security. His name is Colby Southerton. He is not very tolerant and let's just say Miss Grey will be a challenge for him. I had no idea Taylor assigned him to her, but this should be an interesting match." Sawyer tells me sounding shocked. Reynolds laughs along with Sawyer. Poor Mia, the security team is always talking about what a handful she is.

"Your cake is made Miss Steele and we will be decorating it tomorrow. We just want to make sure we have your final okay." We are meeting with Kelli, of Kelli's Creation's. One tier is white, another is chocolate, another is Champagne and the top layer is red velvet which is Christian's favorite. The groom's cake is also red velvet and that will be delivered for the rehearsal dinner. The cake will have silver ribbon and pearl drops with a few fresh pink roses lying on each tier top. There will be fondant lettering with CGA in script on each tier but it will be very lacy and not obvious. "Your cake will be understated elegance. It is such an honor Miss Steele to have been selected to create your wedding cake." Kelli comes back from her kitchen with several slices of the different flavors. I love the Champagne layer and my mom is gobbling down the chocolate. Mia is trying all of the flavors. I pay for the wedding and grooms cake and Mia looks at her watch to tell me we are late for the florist. It is already noon.

We start to head outside and I see Reynolds and Sawyer running down the street chasing after someone. Southerton blocks us from coming outside the door. We look out the window and watch as they tackle some guy to the pavement. My mom is yelling, "Oh my god, what in the world," and Kelli and her staff are watching out the window as well. I look at Mia and we both shrug. This is my life now, and I am getting rather use to it.

"Kelli, do you have any more cake samples." Mia asks as we sit down and wait for the everyday drama of being the sister and future wife of Christian Grey to play out.


	42. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – Ana confronts Carla**

**Monday July 25, 2011 **

**Christian's POV**  
I have just sat down at my desk going through the mental checklist of all the things I still have to do this week.

"Sir, we have a situation." I look up and Taylor has entered my office. "Luke and Reynolds have just chased down Rizzo across the street from the bakery where Miss Steele and Miss Grey were meeting. Everyone is fine. However, we are holding him in Southerton's car per your instructions. The police have not been called so I am heading out."

"Was he violating the restraining order?" Taylor shakes his head telling me no. That ballsy mother fucker. How close was he?"

"Luke said he was probably about five feet outside of the restriction, but he was yelling and that is how they noticed him. As soon as they saw him they ran after him and Luke said he was a slow, chubby mother fuck. They caught him easily. I have them holding him so we can have a little chat. I will keep you posted."

"Wait Taylor, not so fast. What was he yelling about?" I know Taylor and he is in a hurry to get out of here because he doesn't want to tell me something. "What did that prick say?" I put my suit jacket on. I am going with him.

"Sir, you need to stay here. You can't be tied into this." Taylor blocks me and moves his head side to side cracking his neck. He sighs. "He said, 'Ana, come out I love you. I want to fuck you' and some other things. What difference does it make? I am on my way and I will take care of it."

I am so fucking pissed I can't think straight. "I am going with you." I try to push past him but Taylor does something he has never done before, he holds my arm and gets in my face.

"No you're not going. You are getting married in three days. You don't need any problems and you pay me to handle these issues now go sit the fuck down." What the hell did he just say to me? "Sir, please I don't want to face your mother or Ana if something happens. I am respectfully asking you to sit the fuck down." Taylor stares me down and right now we are wasting time. I want to beat the shit out of this Rizzo guy but he's right.

"Put me on speaker while you are talking to the fucker." I head back to my desk but don't sit down. I am pacing back and forth. I decide to call Ana.

"Hi," Ana picks up and she is giggling. Sure like to know what the fuck is so funny.

"Are you okay baby?" I am worried that she must be getting sick of this shit.

Ana says something but I can't understand her. "What did you say?" I hear Mia laughing in the background and Carla telling Ana to pull herself together as people are watching her. "Ana, what is going on?" She is giggling so hard she can't respond.

"Christian, hold on, Ana has her mouth full right now." Mia has taken Ana's phone and is laughing and it sounds like they are having a fucking party, not in a threatening situation.

"Okay, hi sorry. We are fine. How are you?" Ana sounds happy. "Sawyer and Reynolds chased that Rizzo guy down and have him in the car. So while we have been waiting we have been eating cake and Mia said something that made me laugh and I have just spat cake everywhere. I have eaten so much cake I won't fit in my dress. I am stuffed."

"But you are okay right?" I guess I am relieved. "I was worried. Now I am worried I won't be able to lift you over the threshold."

"Funny Grey! Reynolds, Sawyer and that big guy that you have covering Mia had the situation under control. The only thing wrong with me is I am going to be sick from eating like a cow. It's okay Mr. Grey. We are good. Do you want me to bring you some cake?"

"Sure, red velvet and chocolate if you want. Both are my favorites. Can't you just leave what you're doing and have Sawyer drive you here. I need you right now." I am feeling tense. I am sure this Rizzo shit is causing me to be stressed right now, along with her mom being at Escala breathing down our necks and the wedding so close yet so far away. I just need to be inside of her right now. I can't get enough of her.

"No love of my life I can't, I have a lot to do so we can get married in a few days. But I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Did you just call me the love of your life?" I reach inside my jacket and take the pocket watch out of the pouch. I read the inscription that Grams wrote to Gramps. I smile.

"Yes. You are the love of my life. Only you Christian. Hey Taylor just arrived." I hear Ana tell him hello and that she is fine. "Taylor just checked on us and then got into the back seat of the car that Rizzo guy is in. What's he doing Christian?"

"No idea baby, I have to go. Call you later."

I answer my cell phone. "Taylor, you with that fucker."

"Yes sir."

"Go ahead. Have your conversation with him. Put me on speaker." I listen.

"Reynolds, please go with Southerton and get the ladies to the florist. Wilson is behind us, he will follow you. Sawyer will join you in about an hour." I hear Reynolds get out of the car.

"Mr. Rizzo, my name is Jason Taylor. I am Christian Grey's personal security which includes his fiancée Miss Steele. It appears you have been rather preoccupied with her lately. Would you be so kind as to tell me what your interest in Miss Steele might be. And before you respond please know that I will ask you just this once, than we will have a different conversation. Am I clear?"

An hour later, Rizzo has been delivered to the Seattle police where he has confessed to violating his restraining order, which will mean an automatic thirty days in jail. Taylor did a good job of convincing him to admit that he violated his restraining order even though technically he didn't. Our word against his and I am sure the threat of more bodily harm didn't help. I don't give a fuck that Taylor had to slam that fat fucks face into the back seat of the car a few times to convince him. When he started talking about Ana like she was his to fuck, Taylor knew he better give him a physical message or I would lose it. We have a lot if influence with the police department. Getting him arrested was easy. He will probably be out in less than thirty days, but my dad was able to make a call to delay his arraignment until Friday morning and by then we will be on our way to Europe. It's a good thing to have power, money and influence. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

**Ana' POV**

We finally met with the florist and it wasn't fun. My mom didn't like the flower I selected for her so she has a new wrist corsage she is going to wear. When I told her that Grace decided against a wrist corsage preferring to carry a single hydrangea with a ribbon and that was what I ordered for her as well, she completely embarrassed me in front of Mia.

"Well I'm not Grace and I prefer a simple corsage like most other mother's of the bride." I couldn't believe her. She apologized for her remark, saying she didn't mean it the way it came out but I was furious with her. Mia told me not to worry about it when we were alone for a few minutes, but seriously, what a bitchy thing to say.

We head over to my old apartment to pick up the favors and pack the rest of my clothes and books. I am not taking any furniture or kitchen items as they all belong to Kate.

My mom has never been to the apartment; well I have hardly been here either. She looks around and then we start backing the items in my bedroom. For the first time I realize I have quite a few pictures of Ray in my room, but none of my mom. Should I feel guilty? There is a picture of me with Ray at my high school graduation sitting on my dresser and a new one of Ray and me at my college graduation. There are several of us together from when I was a little girl; one with Ray and me fishing last year; and a collage of pictures over my mirror of Kate, Jose, a few college friends like Amanda and Allison. Oh there's Jenny that bitch! I rip her picture off the collage. But more than anyone else however, are pictures of Ray. My mom hasn't really been to any of my milestone moments. She missed my high school and college graduations, and so many other important moments. No, I won't feel guilty.

"Ana, do you want me to fold the bedspread and put it in a box?" My mom asks. I am busy packing my books.

"No, that is okay Mom. We can just leave it." And as soon as I say it I realize I have messed up. Mom made the blue and white patchwork quilt about five years ago during her folksy Americana quilting phase. She sits down on my bed and I hear her gasp."Mom, I mean right now I don't have any place for it but when we move I will put it in one of the guest rooms."

"Ana, don't say that when you don't mean it! You will fill your fancy new house with items from Pottery Barn, Frontgate and Frette. You don't have to keep this damn thing. Even if it is the only thing in your bedroom to remind you that I am your mother." My mom is shouting at me. "I sure see Ray Steele all over your damn room, but the only reminder that you have a mother is this bedspread that I worked hours on end making for you and you don't even want it. I guess I just don't have a place in your heart. It's just Christian, Grace Grey and Ray for you isn't it?"

I turn around and look at my mom and I completely explode for the second time in two weeks over her comments. I throw the book I am packing across the room. "Mom how can I have reminders of you when you were never here? You were never fucking there for me!" I am so angry. "The man you refer to as Ray Steele is my dad who I adore and love so much. He has been there for me every step of the way. You see pictures of him everywhere because he was part of my life. Had you been there, you would have pictures here too. It was awfully hard to capture a moment with you when you never showed up for anything. And instead of being happy and recognizing how fortunate I am that I adore my future mother-in-law, you resent it. Mom, I have had it with you." I run out of my bedroom, past Reynolds and Sawyer and out the front door. I am crying so hard I can barely see where I am going.

"Miss Steele." I hear Sawyer behind me. I put my hand up to let him know to leave me alone. I keep walking but he is right behind me. I walk around the back of the apartment building to the pool area and sit down on the pool step. There is no one there and I take my shoes off, put my feet in the water and cry my eyes out. I know Sawyer is behind me and unsure of what to do, but he won't leave me. After I have calmed down he says my name.

"My sister got married a couple of years ago. The last week before the wedding my mom and sister had a blow out. My sister told her she couldn't come to the wedding and it was pretty ugly. They made up, but I think weddings have a way of bringing out old memories and hard feelings." He is trying to be sweet, but it's more than that with my mom. I am sick of her attitude. He hands me a handkerchief. Does Christian require the security to carry them for all the crying damsels in distress?

I lean back with my arms stretched behind me and lift my face to the sun. I feel like my whole life I have been trying to please my mom. I love her because she's my mom, but at this moment I am realizing that one of us needs to change if we are going to have a relationship and I don't believe it is me. My head hurts from crying so hard. It feels awkward having Sawyer standing behind me not saying anything.

"Sawyer, have you seen Amanda since Las Vegas?" I don't want to think about my mom right now.

"No, Miss Steele. I haven't had a day off, but I look forward to seeing her at the wedding. And, maybe I will ask her out when you are away on your honeymoon. Have you talked to her?" I smile.

"Yes. She is bummed out that you haven't called her. She likes you." I think he is blushing.

"Good. That is nice to know."

"You don't give much away do you Sawyer?" He winks at me and reaches for his phone.

"Yes sir. Better now. Out back by her pool. Yes. Hold on. Miss Steele, Mr. Grey would like to speak to you."

I look at Sawyer. He mutes the phone. "Sorry Ana, but Reynolds had to call Taylor. Its protocol if you take off and I have to chase after you." He raises his eyebrows at me and I feel like I am being reprimanded in a nice way. "You know in case we need back up. I didn't want to have Reynolds leave your mom, plus I didn't think you wanted him to see you so upset."

I nod and say thank you. I reach out for the phone.

"Hi. I'm okay."

"What happened baby? Reynolds called Taylor and said you went running out of the apartment and you were upset." I know he is trying to get along with my mom and this will not set well with him. He is protective of me, so I don't want to get him involved in this.

"We just see things differently. Ever since we have been engaged, she runs hot and cold and we had a fight. Do you mind if I tell you about it later? I don't want you to get in the middle of this?" I stand up when I see Reynolds walking outside with my mom.

"We can discuss it whenever you're ready. If you want to talk about it tonight that is fine." I can tell he is really concerned. "But baby, you know it pisses me off right? I don't want to make it worse and I want you and your mom to be in a good place. But, knowing that she keeps upsetting you is making me crazy and I don't want to put pressure on you, but if she doesn't get off your back, I am going to say something."

I sigh. I know if it was the other way around I would want to defend him too and he sees how my mom is sweet one minute and then crazy the next.

"She just came outside. Let me call you back. Christian, I love you. I can't wait until I am part of the Grey family."

Reynolds and Sawyer walk about over to the parking lot to give us some privacy, but block the entrance to the pool keeping anyone from entering.

"Ana, can we sit down and talk?" My mom pushes some my hair behind my ear. I sit back down and put my feet back in the pool. My mom takes off her shoes and joins me.

"I don't really want to hear any bullshit mom. Are you angry that I am getting married or are you angry that I am marrying the perfect man and I am getting it right the first time?" My mom looks stunned. "Or are you angry because you realize that I have grown up and you missed your opportunity to be a mother to me? Is that it mom? Am I paying the price because you messed up?" I don't even look at her. I wipe away more tears.

"All of the above. I wanted you to experience life and have a career before settling down. I was living vicariously through you. You are so much smarter than I was, and I was so proud of you finishing college and pictured you getting your dream job in New York working for a publisher." My mom is crying now. "But it doesn't mean I am not happy for you. And I do see what a good man Christian is, I am past all of that. I understand why he is so protective. I am still adjusting to all of the craziness, press, men stalking you, the wealth." She moves her feet back and forth in the water. "I am jealous of your relationship with your dad Ana. I know you love him and I am happy that is the one thing I got right. I let him raise you and he loves you like his own and thank god I did that right because he is a good, good man. But I am jealous of how close you two are."

"Mom, you shouldn't feel jealous of Ray. He is so good about making sure you are included in everything, but you always turned us away."

"Honey, I didn't turn you away. I just didn't try hard enough. I know that and I am so damn angry at myself for all that I have missed. I love that I am here this week, but don't you think I feel ashamed when Grace and Mia have done everything I should have done for you. I haven't even seen your wedding dress. Your right, I am not in the pictures because I wasn't here for you, and I think all this anger I have lashing out at you is because I know I missed my opportunity. I feel embarrassed, full of regrets and I am jealous. I sure am not acting like a parent right now. Don't you think I know that?" She takes my hand. "I have so many emotions going on right now, and instead of enjoying this week, I am being horrible. I don't blame you if you put my fanny back on that fancy schmancy jet of Christians and make me miss the wedding. I would deserve it."

"Yes you would." She looks up at me and then really starts to cry. "I'm sorry mom but you should have guilt and regrets. I regret that you weren't there for me too, but you're here now and I just want to have fun and enjoy this week. I know you love me but you sure haven't shown it very much over the years. I have always felt like I was a burden. Remember when I asked you if I ruined your life when I told you I was engaged."

"Yes, I felt so bad that you asked me that." My mom is still crying.

"Well I asked you that because that is how you make me feel." Now I am crying again. Jeez I don't think we are getting anywhere.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I was so young when I married Frank, your father. Then for him to suddenly die when you were just a day old, I don't know that I have ever recovered. He was the love of my life and I haven't found that since." I can relate to that. I just told Christian today that he was the love of my life. I squeeze her hand.

"Honey we struggled until Ray came into our lives. I barely had enough money to buy your baby food. It was rough. Then he came along and life was good until I messed it all up and met Stephen. I know it was wrong and I should have left with you when he treated you the way he did. Don't you think I regret that? Ray is such a good man that when I divorced Stephen he loaned me the money to get a divorce and helped support me until I met Bob. I make bad choices Ana. But you were the one thing I did do right besides letting Ray take you and raise you. I know he gets the credit for you being the sweet wonderful woman that you are. I can't take credit for that. But, I want to be part of your life now sweetheart. Really."

"Mom, if you want to be part of my life, you need to make some changes. I am not the one with the issues here, but I appreciate your taking responsibility for whatever this is between this."

My mom looks at me. "I guess we needed this conversation. I know I have hurt you and I have been feeling so angry at myself that I have been taking it out on you. I love you so much Ana, please, please, forgive me." My mom is imploring me.

I breathe in deeply. I am just not a person that stays mad at people for long. So, I am not mad, but I am hurt and deep in my heart I know my mom will pick me second again to whatever comes before me. But I can't let this wedding be ruined by our fighting.

"Okay mom, let's try harder okay. I want you part of my life, but no more bitchy comments and no more pouting. I told you before I am extremely happy and I love Christian so much. The only thing right now that could make me happier is if you would share this time with me and really show me that you love me as much as you say you do."

"Oh Ana." My mom puts her head on my shoulder and holds my hand. "I promise. I love you baby girl and I will be the mother you need and deserve going forward." I hug her just wanting to get past this. Call it putting my head in the sand, but I have never vested my happiness into my mother. If Ray and I were fighting like this, I would be a basket case. So I stand up and pull her up from the concrete to finish my packing.

**Grace's POV**

Mia has just filled me in on the afternoon that she had with Ana and Carla. Poor Ana, I just don't know about that mother of hers. But I certainly would never say anything. I am so thrilled to have Ana in Christian's life. I think it is probably a good thing for the kids that Carla lives in Georgia. I don't know if my son would be able to keep his temper in check if he saw Carla frequently. On the other hand, I know Christian really enjoys Ray and respects him. I expect he will be a big part of their lives. Carrick and I really enjoyed Ray as well.

The house is just buzzing with activity. We have painters doing a touch up outside, landscapers in the front yard; members of Taylor's security team doing all sorts of checks and the caterer for the rehearsal dinner has just left. I need to text Christian about a delivery that I didn't know was coming.

_Hi hiony_

_Hi Mom_

_Two cages of wins arrived are they for wedding or reheardas dinner_

My phone rings. Oh Christian, he doesn't need to call, just answer the question.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Mom. No idea what you were asking. Can you just tell me?" He sounds impatient.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Now I am impatient. "Two cases of wine arrived today. I didn't order them. Are they for the wedding or the rehearsal dinner?"

"Well, of course, how did I not figure that out? I have no idea. One of my guys, I think Ryan is picking up all the wine for the wedding and rehearsal dinner tomorrow. So I don't know. Who delivered them?"

"I don't know honey. They were in the house when I got home today. Let me check to see if there is a card or anything." I look through the cases of wine. "They are all your favorite honey. Albert Bichot Criots-Batard-Montrachet Grand Cru. **O**h wait here is a card. Oh isn't that nice. 'To Christian and Ana Grey, Please accept my congratulations. Gregory Phelan.' Isn't that thoughtful?"

I hear Christian chuckle. "Tell you what mom. Take one of those bottles out and put one if the refrigerator for you and Dad. Then send the rest back with Ana and Sawyer when they arrive. Those bottles can't be purchased anymore, and run around $225 a bottle if not more. I think our wedding guest can enjoy something else."

"Oh my, Christian there is over $5000 worth of wine in these two cases. Why would he send you such an extravagant gift, he isn't even invited to the wedding."

"He is a good businessman Mom. So how are you? I am sorry I am not there to help you with all the wedding stuff right now. I will come out tomorrow."

"No worries honey. Sounds like the girls had an interesting day. Mia just told me about what happened outside of Kelli's. I hope Ana is handling all of this stress?"

"Yea that makes two of us. And she just had a blow out with her mom." I hear Christian sigh. "Mom, should I tell Carla to get the hell off Ana's back or stay out of it. She runs hot and cold and today it reached a breaking point. I don't have the details yet, but I am getting pretty pissed off and sick of her hurting Ana's feelings to be honest with you."

"Oh honey, I know you don't like to see anyone confront or hurt Ana. She is such an amenable, sweet young woman, it is hard to comprehend. But relationships between parents and their children aren't always what they seem. She will be leaving after the wedding, and you won't see her much, but at the end of the day, Carla is Ana's mom and you probably should stay out of this and let them work it out. If Ana needs you to step in you will know."

"You're probably right. I would really like to just have Ana to myself tonight, without Carla there to stress her out. You know tomorrow Bob comes into town, and I will be at the house helping to get everything ready, and we won't have any time alone before the wedding after tonight. Any suggestions on how I can get rid of her for a few hours and take Ana out, just the two of us?" I hear my sweet boy trying to come up with a plan.

"Christian, Ana and Carla are headed out here. Why don't I ask Carla to stay and help me? I have twenty planters to spray paint tonight. I was going to ask your sister, but she would be thrilled to get out of it."

"Why the hell are you spray painting planters?" I laugh. Carrick said the same thing to me this morning.

"I am placing them along the driveway, and I just came up with this idea this morning and the florist said they couldn't get it done in time. It will be fun."

"Sounds like a shit time to me. Everyone has time for the right money. Let me just call the florist for you and offer them more money. I don't want you spraying shit all night. You have so much to do already. Mom, you have done so much, have I said thank you."

"Christian, I enjoy this. And yes you have said thank you, every time you smile and hug me these days that is all the thanks I need. Now, do we have a plan so you can whisk your girl away for some alone time or not?"

"I love you Mom. There are two things I am thankful for right now. The first is that it was Ana and not Kate that interviewed me and the second is that you are my mom and not you know who."

I can't help but smile. "Now you think of something sweet and romantic to do with your girl tonight and I will take care of Carla."

"I will Mom. Thanks. Don't forget to take a couple bottles of wine out for you and Dad?"

**Ana's POV**

We have stopped by the spa, had our massages and I had a facial, bikini wax and my eyebrows threaded. I was too nervous to get a full Brazilian. My Mom had a facial and she is in a great mood. So, maybe we have reached new ground.

We arrive in Bellevue and unload the wedding favors out of the SUV. We walk in the kitchen and Grace is the kitchen sorting cutlery for the rehearsal dinner. I don't know how she is keeping it all straight. The rehearsal dinner and the wedding! Two big productions in two nights. She is amazing. I give her a big hug and to my very pleasant surprise my mom hands Grace an envelope.

"What is this?" Grace looks at me.

"I have no idea." I look at my mom.

"Just something for you to enjoy after the wedding and to thank you for all you have done." My mom hugs Grace. Grace opens up the card and smiles.

"How lovely! I will certainly enjoy this! Thank you Carla." My mom has splurged on a full day at the Spa for Grace. The works. Well Hallelujah! I am pleased my mom has finally made a nice gesture.

Grace asks my mom to stay on and help her spray some planters and I offer to help as well. But Grace is suggesting I go home and get backed for the honeymoon. "No, Grace, don't be silly, let me help around here. I feel terrible that you and Mia have done so much."

Grace takes my arm. "Look Ana, what Gregory Phelan sent over for you." She is practically pulling me to the front door. "You will need to have Sawyer load these cases in the car." She then whispers in my ear. "You go on, your sweetie wants some alone time with you. Carrick will get your mom back later and I will convince her you kids need some alone time. Go on now; you two won't get to be alone after tomorrow until the wedding. Go spend some time just the two of you." I blush as Grace winks at me. I smile at her and whisper, "I love you Grace."

"Sawyer, are we headed to the marina?" I recognize where we are going. It is a little after seven. Oh my gosh what a long day.

"Yes, Miss Steele. Mr. Grey is meeting you there. I will be dropping you off. Reynolds is on _The Grace_ doing a sweep then he coming with me back to Bellevue for the meeting with the neighbors. Mr. Grey will be driving you back without security tonight. He insisted. Although Taylor told me that we may come back to the marina and wait for to follow you home."

"You guys must be exhausted. Thank you Sawyer." He smiles in the rearview mirror but doesn't say anything. We pull up to the marina and I see the R8 just pulling in. Christian gets out of his car and I see he has changed. He comes to my door and opens it and I have never been happier to see him. He takes my hand and helps me get out of the car and then lifts me to his eye level and we kiss passionately.

"Hi baby. I hope you don't mind that I kidnapped you from your mom to have an evening alone with you?" Christian is still holding me with his arms wrapped tightly around me effortlessly with my feet dangling. He kisses my neck and nibbles in my ear.

"I can't think of anything better than this." He sets me down and taps on the window to get Sawyer's attention. "Give this to my Dad will you?"He hands him an envelope. Reynolds waits by The Grace and when we get to the gangplank he tells Christian that all is clear.

"Where's Mac?" I look around and notice that a table as been set with candles and wine glasses.

"I told him to get lost. I thought we would just take The Grace out a mile or two, away from any prying eyes, have dinner, make love, fuck and whatever else we can fit in for the next few hours and then head back." Christian is looking at me in that way. He looks so hot. He has his aviators on as the sun has still not set, his new olive colored v-neck that I bought for him and a pair of stone colored shorts. He pulls me close. I am wearing a skirt and he runs his hand up my leg. "Take your panties off. You won't need them. I have thought about being inside of you all day. No distractions." He takes his cell phone and turns it off, calls the coast guard and starts the engine.

Thirty minutes later we have anchored the boat somewhere about a mile off shore. The sun is about ready to set and the view is beautiful. Christian has opened a bottle of wine. "Are you hungry Ana?" I am but I am hungrier for Christian.

"I can wait." I walk over to the railing and look out into the distance to see the lights of Seattle. Christian comes up behind me and puts his arms around me after moving my hair to the side. He gently gives me butterfly kisses along my neck giving me goose bumps.

"I want you Ana right now. I don't want to wait. We can eat later." He tells me this softly in my ear. I reach up behind me with both hands and touch Christian's hair. He pulls my tank top out of my skirt massaging my breasts that are now pushed forward. I can feel his erection pressing against me. I glance around and although there are no other boats around us or anyone nearby I feel so daring having Christian rubbing his hands over my breast out in the open. "There is no one out here Ana." He removes my shirt and kisses my shoulders and neck. I continue to run my hands through his hair and feel my legs go week when he rubs on my nipples through my bra. I reach behind and unclasp my bra and let it drop. I rub my own breast with one hand and put my other hand up to his mouth. Christian moans as he sucks on my fingers. I know he loves to see me touch myself. I reach behind me and work on the zipper of his shorts and with his help his shorts fall off. He steps out of them, quickly removes his shirt while I drop my skirt. We are standing on deck completely naked, my back to his front and with Christian massaging my body. The sun is almost on the water, the breeze from the water is making me shiver and Christian's hands become more frantic as his tongue and lips move all over my back. I can feel his erection against me. We are out in the open and I want him inside me. I am on fire and I reach for his hand and guide it so he can feel how ready I am for him. He gasps as his hand touches my folds. But he is in no hurry. He gets down on his knees and massages my thighs, calves and back up to my backside while he lightly bites under my cheeks. Christian turns me around slowly nipping on my hip bones and then runs his tongue across my navel while taking both of his hands and parting my folds. He breaths in deeply and I look out up and see the moon and a few bright stars above me as his tongue gently slides slowly over my slit. Back and forth slowly. He has me opened wide and I lean against the rail as he licks and rubs against my clit. I grab his head and push his head in further and then feel that build up that tells me any second I am going to explode out here in the open into a mind blowing orgasm.

"Christian. Please, don't stop. Ahh. I scream out and I can hear myself, the waves against the boat and the quiet night. Christian is relentless and does not let up. "Oh, god," I am whimpering. "I can't take anymore Christian." But he doesn't stop. I rub my foot gently against his erection and can even feel the moisture on his tip. "Christian. I need you inside me."

Christian stands up and kisses me. I taste myself on his lips and lick him. He turns me around and tells me to grab the rails and pulls my hips back and I know what to do. I spread my legs and bend over. He tells me to watch my head and to push against the rail when he enters me. I look back at him and I gasp. He is so hard and full. I don't know if I have ever seen him so engorged. I hold my breath in anticipation and feel the tip of his penis against my vagina and then he slowly enters me. He inches into me and I moan loudly when he reaches around to rub my clit.

"Oh fuck yes baby. Ana, this is what I needed. I am going to fuck you slowly and enjoy every second I am inside you. He continues to rub me and I feel like I am going to come again. "Hold on baby. Please. If you let go I will and I am not ready. Not yet." Christian is moving faster but not slamming me hard yet and I push back against him using the rails to hold me.

"Christian, take me hard. I am okay. Please take me hard." He reaches around my waist holding me tight and then takes me over and over again slamming me while rubbing hard on my clit and I scream out his name as I come and the only other noise I hear out in the open air with the water below us is Christian's voice as he finds his release and moans out my name.

We hold each other for a few minutes both muttering how great liberating it was to be out in the open with no one around while we loved each other. It has been such a long day. Finally Christian whispers in my ear. "Baby I need to ask you something important."

"Hmm? What it is?"

"Did you remember my red velvet and chocolate cake?" We both start laughing.


	43. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44-The Unveiling of Princess Ana**

**July 26, 2011 **

**Ana's POV**

Christian left his morning relaxed and happy. Two more days! I don't know how people plan weddings for a year. It would drive me crazy. We are so excited, we are absolutely giddy.

Last night was so special. Wow. We had sex three times on the boat and fell asleep until two am when we both jumped up completely disoriented. Christian turned his phone on and instantly it rang as Taylor had been trying to reach us. He lectured Christian for ten minutes and finally Christian apologized and told him we would come back home around six am. We arrived at Escala and Taylor was still miffed at us for not checking in. He sent the rest of the security team home around one am and came back to Escala where he kept calling us. I overheard their exchange.

"Mr. Grey, if you are going to be out of reach in the future, you have to give me a fucking idea where you will be. Everyone was tired yesterday and while you were god knows where getting your rocks off, the rest of us were worried and out looking for you. Don't make my job harder than it is."

"I will assume your disrespectful comment and tone is from lack of sleep Taylor. Why don't you take the morning off and get caught up?"

"Sir, we have the GEH reception today. I have brought in the entire security team and they are all to arrive at 8:30. I don't have time to catch up this morning." Taylor looks exhausted.

"I apologized already Taylor." I hear that tone in Christian's voice that says: don't make me say it again. "I know you have been putting in some long days. I promise you the first few days of the honeymoon Ana and I won't be going anywhere, and hopefully you can rest up and take a few days off."

I wonder where we are going. He still has given me no idea. Gail has taken a lot of my clothes out of the closet and has them in a mystery suitcase somewhere.

I am in full out panic mode over this reception. I found out this morning when I called Hannah that all the employees from SIP have been invited to the reception as well. I don't know why I am so nervous, but I have butterflies in my stomach, I am clammy and I have changed twice. Now my mom and Gail are sitting on my bed helping me decide what to wear. We are running out of time.

"Hey, where are you Steele?" I hear Kate. Thank god! I called her this morning begging her to drop everything to help me decide what to wear. She comes into the bedroom and looks at what I am wearing and moves her hands like she is cutting something. I frown to let her know I have no idea what she is talking about. "Cut! That one needs to go." She marches in my closet. "Now tell me more about this shindig." I fill her in.

"Ok, you have to look like Mrs. Mogul. But not uppity. You have to make all the bi-atches in the room who fantasized about screwing the mogul jealous and you have to look good on live feed. So no light colors because against your skin, you will look pale and drawn. What did Christian have on this morning when he left?" I shrug. I went back to bed when we got home and didn't see him.

"He was wearing a dark navy suit, a white shirt and a kelly green and blue tie with little specks of cream in it." Gail informs us. "He looked his usual handsome self." She smiles at me. "I hate to rush you Ana but Sawyer is planning on leaving for Grey House in forty five minutes and I think either way you probably need to decide." Gail is right. We need to move on this.

Kate is tapping her finger on her chin. "Okay you don't want to clash with him. Carla, what are you wearing?" My mom's eyes open wide.

"Kate, I don't know. I have been tied up in here with Ana and we haven't gotten that far." It's true I have been keeping her tied up helping me decide what to wear. I had this all figured out until I woke up this morning and completely panicked when the dress I selected was missing. Gail informed me it was already packed for the honeymoon.

"Oh for the love of god. You two need to get a move on. Carla, go shower and I will go through your clothes and we will put you together in a few minutes. Gail you stay here, so we can get Ana pulled together. Kate marches in my closet and pulls out a dress I have never worn or even tried on because it is a size 2 and I don't think it will fit. "Try this one." It is a Michael Kors A-Line Shantung Dress in navy, white and bright kelly green. It is pleated and sleeveless with a white belt. I grimace when I see the price tag. It was almost $2000. "I don't know if it is too much fabric, try it on. This dress looks bigger than a size 2, it will fit." She is bossy, but that is why I called her.

"You don't think it is too dressy?" I ask.

"No and it will complement Christian. Try the fucking thing on Ana we are in a hurry here." Kate snaps at me. I take off my robe and quickly put the dress on and it does fit. She zips the back, and I like it. Kate is pawing through my closet and brings out two pairs of pumps. "You bitch. You have so many awesome clothes now I need to borrow some from you. These shoes are both killer, which do you like Gail." Gail points to a pair of navy pumps with four inch heels. The other pair of shoes are green and I feel like they are too much. I enter the closet and bring a pair of white pumps with a navy heel that I have never worn and we all agree they will work best.

"Okay jump in the shower so we can fix your hair. Hurry. I will go pull Carla together." Kate has saved the day.

We are in the car and I have convinced Kate to come with us. Mia and Grace will be joining us as well. I am so nervous. We decided on pulling my hair up into a high pony tail with some simple jewelry. Kate has done my make-up. I argue that it seems like too much but again Kate's points out the cameras and live feed. She lectures me about keeping my hand visible. "You know all the bitches want to see your ring. Smile and make eye contact with everyone and repeat their names when you are introduced. Carla, be sure you talk to Grace a lot. People will be watching to see how the mom's get along. Ana, be chummy with Mia too. If they sense you don't like the baby sister, your curtains."

"But I love Mia," I protest. Now that I see what a natural Kate is for these type of events I think Christian should hire her. Too bad he wants to kill her half the time.

"Just saying Steele. They will watch your every move. Don't be too clingy to Christian. You know he will take care of that. Just look at him like you adore him. Can I add this to my resume- that I helped with the unveiling of Princess Ana?" We giggle.

"Carla you cleaned up well." Kate tells my mom. She is wearing a black linen pencil skirt and a pair of my black pumps with a white linen jacket borrowed from Gail. The jacket is buttoned as she isn't wearing a shirt underneath. Kate found a black and white polka dotted scarf I didn't even know I had and tucked it under the jacket lining in the inside. She put my mom's hair into a French twist and I can tell my mom feels really good about her looks. We are holding hands.

"Sweetie, calm down. Just be yourself." My mom knows I am freaking out. Sawyer pulls up outside GEH and of course the media has gotten wind of the biggest event to ever happen at GEH. Taylor comes to the car door and Sawyer lowers the window. Reynolds has gotten out of the car and is behind Taylor.

Taylor leans in. "Ana, there is a big crowd out here today. I am going to make them move back and then I will take your hand and rush you inside. He looks at my heels and shakes his head. Sawyer will be on the other side of you. Reynolds you escort Mrs. Adams. Kate, I wasn't expecting you, so I will have Wilson escort you."

"I'm good, I can just follow." Kate tells Taylor.

"Miss Kavanagh, Kate, have you forgotten what happened in Las Vegas already? Please just wait for Wilson." Taylor talks into his arm piece and Wilson comes out of the front door of GEH. I notice a few SIP employees at the front door and I feel bad because they have to show ID just to get in. "Ready, Ana." Taylor opens the door and I take his hand and get out of the car. It's crazier than usual as the paparazzi are in full force. We make it through the front door and the lobby is eerily quiet. I look at Taylor. "Everyone is being ushered to the 18th floor and I believe most are already there. Mr. Grey, his mother and Mia are up in his office."

We take the elevator up to the executive level and I think my mom is getting the big picture. "This whole building is Christian's?" I nod. "How many employees work out of here?" We look at Taylor. "As of yesterday, 2006 are in this building." My mom whistles.

The door opens and Christian is waiting for us with a huge smile. He reaches for my hand and gives me a chaste kiss, and whispers in my ear. "You look gorgeous Ana, I am so proud to have you by my side." He ushers me out of the elevator. "Kate thanks for helping this morning and I am glad you could join us. Carla you look lovely." Well my debonair fiancé is not so bad himself.

We walk into Christian's office and my mom is stunned when she sees two of the photo's that Jose took of me hanging on the wall. She touches the one where I am looking serious. "Isn't she beautiful?" I am not sure who she is telling this too.

I give Mia a hug and tell her how terrific she looks in her pink eyelet dress and sandals. Then Grace comes out from Christian's private bathroom and I hug her and thank her again for last night. I swear she has been crying. She is wearing a fitted pale blue suit, pumps and then I notice she is wearing the gift from Christian. I look at her and smile and then we both start crying.

**Grace's POV**

We arrived to a bedlam of media attention and thankfully between my security; Mia's new security and of course Taylor, we get inside of GEH without any problems. I don't think the media's much interested in us, which is fine by me. Poor Ana. This has gotten to be border line ridiculous.

Andrea is waiting for us when we get off the elevator and tells us that Christian has asked for a private moment with me and invites Mia to sit and enjoy a cup of coffee. I hope everything is okay.

I enter Christian's office and he gets up from his desk. He looks so handsome. I can only pray that Ella has a way to know how wonderful and successful he turned out despite his terrible start in life. I never thought we would see this day. The success yes, but the smiles and the happiness; never. I never understood how he didn't have women all over him. Of course now I know that Elena Lincoln was well…I won't think about her today.

"Hey Mom. I really appreciate you taking time from work today to join us. I thought you would like to see the spectacle that is about to happen." He smiles and leans over to give me a kiss and then oh so sweetly, one of those hugs he gives out so well these days.

"Is everything okay? Andrea said you need to talk to me privately?" I look at him with concern. "Everything is fine Mom. I just…well I have something for you. I want to thank you for everything ….not just the wedding, but for loving me, raising me and not giving up on me more than anything." He smiles as he looks down at me with those beautiful grey eyes of his.

I reach up and gently touch his face. "I am your mom; you don't need to thank me for doing my job." And then my sweet boy fights back tears. And of course that makes me choke up. "Stop Christian. This is our happy time, your making me cry." I see a tear fall from his eye and I can't understand why he is so emotional. Surely he has always known that I adore him.

"Mom, when I think about you, in fact when I first confided in Ana about my life, I referred to you as my angel. I remember the first time I saw you all in white, and you were so kind and gentle, I thought you were a real angel or something magical. No one had ever been so beautiful to my eyes or so kind to me. I have always thought of you as the angel that saved me. There are no words to tell you how much I love and respect you and how very sorry I am that I was so difficult as a teenager and up until recently- well before Ana, I was such a selfish person. I never ever meant to hurt you. In fact, if you hadn't been in my life, I would have been worse, because every time I did something stupid, and even now, I think; I can't do this, it will hurt my mom." He takes a deep breath. He hands me a box from Cartier. "I know you have a lot of really special jewelry from Dad, but hopefully you will understand that this means more to me than the piece itself. I wanted you to know….." he can't find the words.

I open the box and the tears come swiftly. I gaze at two fragile platinum angel wings laced in diamonds touching at the tips, joining to shape a heart. It must have cost a fortune, but it's delicate and just exquisite.

"You're my angel mom. I hope you will wear this and when you do, know that a son couldn't love his mom anymore than I love you. You saved me."

I put my arms around his waist and hug him close. I can't say a word or I will cry myself silly. He kisses the top of my head and I smile. "You can wear this as a necklace but if you prefer to have it made into a brooch Frederick said it would be easy. I hope you like it."

"Christian, I love it. It is beautiful and it means more than you will ever know. I don't know if I will ever take it off." I take it out of the box and hold it up. I unclasp it and Christian calls Mia into the office.

"Help Mom with this will you, my fingers are too big." He hugs his sister.

"Oh Mom, this is beautiful. Did Christian just give this to you? Are those Angel Wings? Usually those angel wing necklaces are kind of lame, this is amazing. I would so wear this. Why did you buy this for mom? I love this! Oh this would look so amazing with my red dress. Oh my god, this must have cost you a fortune." She looks at the diamonds surrounding the outside of the wings.

"Mia, honey." I am trying to get her off the cost and just to stop talking. She is so wound up. I know jewelry and I am sure this did cost a fortune, but it is the meaning and I am just beyond touched. Mia clasps it for me and I walk back to Christian's bathroom to look in the mirror. It lies perfectly and I touch the fragile wings, just like my boy, fragile and sweet, and I cry softly with happy tears.

**Christian' POV **

I am so happy my mom liked her gift. I didn't mean to make her cry, and I can't believe I got choked up. Thank fuck Elliot isn't around today. I no sooner think that when my dad and Elliot get off the elevator. We all look surprised.

"We heard there was a party." My dad is smiling. I am really glad they are here, now the whole Grey family can be introduced. I just wasn't expecting them.

"Wow, Elliot, I didn't know you owned a suit and tie. You clean up well bro." I tell Elliot as he actually looks pretty good.

"I don't know how you wear this shit all the time. But I look pretty sweet don't I?" Elliot works the room and kisses the ladies.

Sam comes out of the elevator and doesn't seem surprised to see my brother and dad. Maybe this was in the plan. He briefs us as to what will happen, but I cut him off.

"Christ Sam. This is a company event right? I am supposed to say hello, introduce my family, receive this gift they have, we eat lunch and end it right." How hard can it be?

"Ros thought you should talk a bit about the new acquisitions, the SIP staff that will be present, and show your human side," Sam states and Elliot laughs mumbling something about good luck with that.

"Tell Ros to do that before we come down." Carla, my parents, Mia, Elliot and Kate take the elevator to the 18th floor with Sam and Sawyer. Ana and I wait with Taylor. The plan is to have them go out on the dais and wait for us. Ros is acting as the MC and from the flat screen and live feed in my office we watch as they enter the dais and the room erupts into applause.

"GEH employees here in Seattle and around the world- welcome." Ros introduces herself. "We are all so excited to join our founder and CEO Christian Grey and his family today to celebrate his upcoming marriage." Everyone claps. "As you know Mr. Grey is a private person but he is an amazing employer and his ingenuity and success have benefitted all of us in this room as well as many across the globe."

"Come on Ana that was our cue to go down. Are you okay?" She is shaking.

"I am scared to death." She really is. I hadn't thought much about it. I pull her into a hug.

"It will be fine."

"How come you smell like chocolate?" Ana ask me.

"Do I? Let me go get some mouthwash. Mia brought me the cake you forgot last night. It was good by the way."

We get off the elevator and I hear Ros talking to the crowd about some of our accomplishments and congratulating them on their hard work. She is much better at these assembly type events than I am. She makes a great COO as I listen to her getting the room all pumped up. "So, everyone, lets giving a huge round of applause for our founder and _The Boss_- Christian Grey."

I put my hand on Ana's back and try to lead her out but she is frozen. So I take her hand and we walk out together while the crowd stands up and cheers. I hear cat calls for Ana but smile as it doesn't bother me today. We are on live feed and being projected on all three large screens. I turn around and look at the screen and I can't help but grin looking at the projected beautiful face of Ana with her gorgeous smile.

"Good afternoon GEH Family." I look out. "Thank you everyone for joining us today. Thank you Ros for the introduction." I pause. "Ros just mentioned that I am a private man. That is true. I guess I have never thought anyone would be much interested in my life outside GEH, but I have discovered that isn't quite true is it?" I point to the wall of media that have been invited inside. Everyone laughs. "Your dedication and commitment to GEH is not unnoticed or taken for granted. So, I prefer that each of you here in this room and those of you invited to observe from our locations across the globe be the first to know my little secret." Everyone in the room starts clapping and chanting "ANA, ANA." I look over at my girl giggling and blushing. "But first, let me give you a closer look at my life and introduce you to some very important people."

I take the microphone and walk over to my parents. I grab my Dad's shoulder and gently push him forward and take my mom's hand. "Every person in this room can thank these two people right here for your jobs. I am honored to introduce you to my parents who had to put up with me, challenged me, always support me and most importantly, love me unconditionally." Fuck, I am going to choke up again. Breathe Grey. "Because of their love and guidance I worked hard and created a company on a small loan of $100,000. You know the rest of the story. Please let me introduce my dad Carrick Grey and my amazing mom, Grace Trevelyan Grey." I shake my dad's hand and kiss my mom. Everyone stands for them and they are both beaming. I feel really proud. I don't think my dad has ever seen me in this environment and I sense he is in his proudest moment. I am really glad he is here. I didn't mention the 100K loan to make him feel guilty for not believing in me, but hopefully to remind him how far we have come.

"Some of you have seen this next person around here before, but he usually looks like hell so you may not recognize him." Everyone laughs again. "Seriously, please let me introduce my older brother and my future best man and best friend, Elliot Grey." From somewhere in the room, some female employees yell out, "We love you Elliot." I laugh as he blows them a kiss. He is such a ham.

"Next, I would like to introduce someone who is really special to me and if any of you single guys out there really treasure your jobs, you will not, I repeat not get any ideas; my little sister, Mia Grey." I bring her to the center of the stage, and laugh as Mia is actually blushing.

I decide to fool around with the crowd and go in another direction. "So let's talk about what we have accomplished in 2011?" The crowd starts booing and chanting, "Ana, ANA," louder and louder. "What? Did I forget something? I can't hear you." They start up again. I turn around. And point at Kate and everyone yells out 'No'. Then I point to Carla and again everyone yells 'No'. I slowly walk over to Ana and check her out and the cameras capture it and the crowd goes nuts. I point to her and they stand up, "ANA, ANA." This is fucking hilarious it's like we are royalty. "Oh you want her?" I point to Ana who is ten shades of red. I go up to her and put my arm around her and shocking everyone in the room, including Ana, I dip her and give her a full out kiss. Everyone is flipping joyous.

"GEH, please meet my beautiful, wonderful fiancée Anastasia Steele and please don't tell anyone this, but by the end of the week she will be Mrs. Christian Grey." I bring her to the front of the stage and she looks up sweetly and smiles her gorgeous smile. Everyone is on their feet and shouting her name. I know that she is way too bashful to say anything but she waves and I motion for the crowd to sit down. "Now you know why I waited. I was waiting for perfection. Let me quickly introduce a few more people. Please welcome my future mother-in-law and as you can tell, the person Ana clearly gets her beauty from, Carla Adams and Ana's best friend and our maid of honor, Kate Kavenagh. Not with us today, but you all have seen him, is my GEH top advisor, my grandfather Theodore Trevelyan. I know many of you have seen him here every last Monday of the month and for those of you that have given him your time, I thank you for that. He wanted to be here today, but he is at home hanging with my grandmother."

There that part is out of the way. I see Taylor rubbing his head. I know he is pissed that I have confirmed the wedding will be this week. But everyone already knew that. I grin at him and shrug. "Please enjoy your meal and we will continue after we have all had a bite to eat." My family takes their seat and I lead Ana to all the tables to introduce her to as many people as I can. We will have to grab a bite to eat later.

I take her by the accounting department tables which make up a row of fifteen tables and I make a mental note that we are overstaffed in my opinion which is the only one that matters; the PR and communications staff make up another 20 tables; again I think we are overstaffed and we need to hire up, which means pay more for less people; legal is all good and the entire legal team stand as we walk by; HR takes up three tables of mostly female staff. It always has amazed me that the HR department should be the most discreet and yet that department is full of busy bodies. We walk past the 30 some tables that make up acquisitions which is my largest team with over 300 field people and 250 on site. They are good to go; mergers with 200 is definitely understaffed or again we need to hire up. They have been dogging it in bringing me prospects, mental note again to talk to Ros about the merger team. We need better people.

My product management team is good and as we pass their tables I stop to talk to my VP of Product Management a woman named Kimkio Samyuri who is brilliant. She is 39 years old and she has been out for three months due to breast cancer.

"How are you doing Kimkio?" I hadn't planned on having one off conversations but the fact that she showed up today with what she is dealing with means a lot to me and she is one of the best employees I have.

"I am hanging in there Mr. Grey. I appreciate your support over the past few months. I am starting to review projects and hope to be back soon. By the way congratulations!"

I introduce Ana."Listen Kimkio, don't come back before your ready. You don't need to worry about anything. Your security here is guaranteed. Just get better and be sure to let us know if we can do anything for you."

I move on because Sam is motioning to me, but even I am not that big of a dick to ignore Kimkio. I value her and she deserved more than a wave. I give her a hug surprising the 2000 people in the room including myself. We walk past the philanthropy department and other than the director, I don't recognize anyone. I make another mental note to walk down to the third floor and meet who the hell I am paying to give away my money. The hospitality team who helped pull this event together is led by Margaret who was recommended by my mom and I have known her since I was a small child. I have to at least stop by and say hi, and she pulls both Ana and I into a hug.

"Ana, I have known Christian since he was a little guy. You are such a good looking couple and I am so delighted to see him so happy." I tell her thank you and we move on quickly past the executive team and their support staff which includes Ros and her team of thirty people. They know me better than any other department besides my own as they are on the same floor so I don't feel a need to stop. I note Andrea and Olivia are sitting with Ros's PA's.

We then pass what I call the 'Mad, Mad World' team or better known as Barney's team. His entire IT team of almost 200 people is completely nuts and their fearless leader is crazier than the rest. Barney is actually dressed in a conservative suit and as I walk past him I whisper in his ear, "How much did that fucking cost me?"

"Two grand Grey. Do it big or stay home." I laugh. I told Barney if he would buy one normal looking suit I would pay for it. He usually wears mismatched outfits with chucks, a bowtie and consignment pants from the seventies.

The logistics department is steady but they all work directly for Ros and I hardly know them. The engineering staff are my hero's and I nod to the eight tables making up the wizards behind The Grace and my other pet projects and then finally we pass the tables made up of support staff. We basically just walked up and down the rows of all the tables but I wanted to make sure I at least made the attempt.

It was fun to listen to the comments that no one thought we could hear. From the female staff: "_She is gorgeous." _"_What a good looking couple." _"_I hate her." _"_Mr. Grey seems so much nicer that I thought he was". _"_He is funny and so good looking." _"_I wonder if they will have kids right away." _"_Is she going to still work?"_ "_He seems so in love with her"_ "_She seems so sweet"_ "_Look at her diamond. Holy shit." _

From my male employees: "_Grey is a lucky bastard,"_ "_There is a rumor he was fucking her brains out a couple of weeks ago up in his office" _"_She is smoking hot" _"_Christ if he's gay, and can land that, I just came out of the closet." _"_First time I have ever seen that prick smile."_ "_Since when did he get so nice?"_

It was all I could do not to respond to the various comments. Ana handled herself like a pro. Taylor and Sawyer are walking discreetly behind us about twenty feet. But I still wish we didn't have to do that. I mean how discreet are two guys both over 6'3 and built like WWF wrestlers looking like they will rip you head off if you even get close. I think there are 2000 stunned employees right now. They have never seen me be so friendly, joke around and for some it was the first time they have seen me smile with teeth showing. I don't want them to think I have gone all weak. It won't take long for them to remember the real me if some of them smart off in front of me like that again. I am not going to do anything to embarrass Ana or my family today. But I have taken mental notes of some of the tables where I heard the more crude comments about Ana. I will get the last word.

After we have made our way around the room, we have about ten minutes to eat the cold food in front of us. Andrea discreetly lets me know that warm food is being sent up to my office after the reception.

I call Sam over. "How much more of this nice shit do we have to do?" He tells me that the staff wedding gift is about to be presented.

"Christian." My mom didn't appreciate my comment. Elliot leans behind Ana who is in-between us and tells me that he will give me one thousand dollars if I grab Ana's ass when we go back on stage so everyone can see. He, like me thinks this whole thing is over the top. He tells me that he is proud of me for showing a softer kinder Christian then motions jerking off under the table. I try to hide my laugh. 'Elliot Grey, don't embarrass your brother! You might be on one of those big screens up there." My mom is bright red.

Ros and Bill Westerly, our CFO call Ana and I back up to the dais. Ros takes the microphone and walks towards us. "First of all, can I ask all of the employees of SIP, Seattle Independent Publishing to please stand up. They are the newest members of the GEH family and we want to welcome all of you. We are very excited to add publishing to our portfolio and proud to have you on board." Ros is a pro. That is why she is paid several million a year. I couldn't do it without her. Well I could, but I wouldn't want to. I am glad Ros doesn't point out that Ana is part of SIP. It is irrelevant.

"Ana and Mr. Grey, the employees of GEH, SIP and Grey Affiliates; Crestar, Borman Enterprises, Morgan Industries and GEH Singapore have all contributed and in honor of your upcoming wedding, they would like to present a gift in your name to _CopingTogether_ for $75,000 dollars." They present us with a large cardboard presentation check and everyone cheers and I am pretty impressed. Ana claps and I pull her closer. My parents stand up, and wave to thank everyone. I can tell they are very touched. Well hell this beats the golf cart Andrea tried to make me believe we were getting. I look over at her and she smiles at me and I smile back and point at her.

Shit now I have to say something again. "Wow, this is way over the top and I, we, can't thank you enough for your generosity to an organization that is extremely important to the entire Grey family. I know I speak for my parents and Anastasia in expressing our appreciation. _Coping Together_ is a wonderful local organization that helps families and in particular young people and children who are dealing with such issues as physical, emotional and substance abuse. They will be very excited to receive this gift and you have truly touched me today for your support and enthusiasm regarding our upcoming wedding and for this very generous donation to _Coping Together_." Not bad for a guy who didn't think he had a heart just two months ago. But I must because I feel pretty emotional about this gift. "Again, on behalf of Ana and myself, thank you."

I step back and everyone stands. I don't deserve a round of applause or standing ovation. I am such a dick to everyone most of the time that I feel rather embarrassed. The room starts chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." What are we on some fucking reality show? I smile and Ana is again ten shades of red and so who am I to disappoint the masses. I pull her over and make sure the camera's have us in their shot and place both my hands on her face and give her a few chaste but soft butterfly kisses on her lips. "You did great baby, I love you." I know that probably could be heard over the sound system, but that is okay with me. I take Ana's hand and we exit out to the side door and head upstairs.

Ana and I get off the elevator and head to my office. I expect Carla, Kate and my family to be right behind us in a few minutes. My phone vibrates. I have a Google alert with the new online story from The _Nooz_. Christ that took less than five minutes. _2000 Employees Hear Seattle's Christian Grey Whisper to Anastasia Steele, 'You Did Great Baby, I Love You.'_ I show Ana.

"Fuck yes, I love you. Now come here and give me some real kisses."


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Loose Ends **

**July 26, 2012**

**Christian's POV**

Everyone from the Grey family has left GEH but Mia. I asked her to stay so she could run an errand with me later. The day is shot. I had planned to go to Bellevue to help this afternoon, but it is already 3:00. I had Andrea call and delay the delivery of my dad's new fishing boat until tomorrow when I plan to be at Bellevue most of the day to help my parents. Ana, Kate and her Mom went to see Dana Kavenagh for yet another fitting of her dress. Christ how many times does she have to try the damn thing on. Elliot had some work to do so he left and my Mom and Dad said they wanted to get home to meet up with the company delivering the tent for the wedding reception.

Before my dad left he confirmed he had the paperwork that Sawyer delivered to him the other night in his safety deposit box. This was my revised will with Gramps suggested changes. Mia is waiting for me in my office and I ask her to step out for a few seconds when I call Ros in for a discussion.

"Thanks again Ros for the coordination of the reception and the generous employee contribution. It was a memorable day. I appreciate your efforts."

"No problem Christian. I will have the proposal for Taiwan completed before you leave for your honeymoon and not that I expect you to spend your time with Ana reading through a boring proposal, but if you have a minute it would be great as we have to get right on it as soon as you get back."

I will be taking work with me, it can't be avoided, but I will try to keep it to a minimal. I smile at Ros who is the only employee I have ever allowed to call me by my first name. "I will be sure to read it Ros. On another matter, I made some notes today regarding personnel, and I would like you to make some changes while I am away." I hand her the handwritten notes I made as soon as I got back into my office. She glances at it and looks up at me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am completely sure. I had these thoughts before the reception but seeing everyone today, I saw the glaring weaknesses, and this would be a good time to act. Do you have a problem with my decision or questions?"

Ros looks at the list in her hand again. "You know this could be seen as a weakness to make such sweeping changes. Maybe we should do this a bit more subtly."

"Look Ros, I am open to suggestions if they are good ones, but do you agree or not with the overall suggestions."

"Yes, but not so dramatically. Are you serious about letting go of so many managers from Acquisitions?"

"What's the down side Ros? They are not producing – they won't be missed. The same day they are let go, run a half page ad in the Wall Street Journal and let HR know we are replacing the positions immediately. The message will be clear- they were fuck ups and we replaced them." She shouldn't over think this. I look at her with one of my stares. She knows I am not fucking around.

"This will sure get everyone to stand up and take notice. I will do what you want me to do. I know your instincts are always right, but, I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

I appreciate Ros challenging me but she knows I am decisive and once I make up my mind on something, I move quickly. "First to go is Matt Blowers-today."

"What? Why Christian, he has done a pretty good job."

"Mostly because, I don't like him. I can call him up here right now if you don't want to do it." The fucker made a crack about Ana today that I overheard as we were walking by. He's done. I don't need to tell Ros my motivating factor.

"You can't terminate a four year employee because you don't like him Christian. You're opening yourself up to a lawsuit."

I pull up a report on my lap top. "While it is true that he has brought in more acquisitions than anyone else in Domestic, every one of his acquires has been slow to produce and they have been weak. It sends a message to everyone else on the team. Bring me winners or get the fuck out. He's done Ros. You on it or do I take care of this myself?"

She looks at me for a few minutes. "I will do it but I sure would like to know what he did to piss you off. He must have said something …." I get up and let her know this conversation is over.

"Mia, give me 10 more minutes - then we will go I promise. Andrea do you have the travel portfolio? Can you come in my office for a minute for one last review?"

"Oh is that all the honeymoon info?" Mia stands up clapping her hands.

"Sit down Mia. You and your motor mouth do not get to know. Shut the door behind you Andrea."

Andrea and I spend ten minutes reviewing all the details for the honeymoon including which designers will be holding a private meeting for Ana.

"Fantastic job Andrea, I appreciate your hard work. Please be sure while I am away to take some time for yourself and set up a spa day on me. And oh, one other thing, this is for you." I hand her a first class ticket to fly back to Chicago to see her parents. "Enjoy yourself while I am away."

"Thank you so much Mr. Grey. It will be great to see my family. That was very thoughtful of you." She smiles at me and heads out the door. She stops before opening it. "I knew Mr. Grey."

"Knew what?"

"I knew the minute you first saw Miss Steele's face that you would marry her. I just knew. She fell into your office and I got up to see if she was okay. I saw your face the first moment she looked up and it was like someone hit you with a two-by-four."

I smile. "Oh I don't know if I was that obvious was I?"

"Yes sir. You never looked the same after that. She captured your heart the second you saw her. I hope I do that for someone someday." A small smile crosses her face. "I am happy for you Mr. Grey."

She walks out of my office. Not sure she ever talked so freely to me before. I gather my leather satchel and put the travel portfolio in it. I call Wilson to bring the car around as Taylor is at my parent's house. I pick up an expensive scotch sent to me by an attorney I occasionally use, a large binder that my product manager brought by for my review and another box that I assume is a wedding gift but it is only addressed to Mr. Christian Grey.

"Ready Mia?" She stands up and I hand her the box to carry as my hands are full.

"What is in here?" Mia can't stand not knowing something.

"No idea, I didn't open it. I think it is a wedding gift, it was on my desk. Andrea where did this box come from?" She looks at it and seems surprised as all my mail goes through her.

"No idea Mr. Grey, I didn't put it in your office. Olivia, do you know where this box came from?"

Olivia looks up and informs us that it was handed to her by a woman at the reception. What? This box hasn't gone through x-ray. I take the box gently out of Mia's hands. I don't want to scare her, but one of the biggest concerns for high profile people is packages that explode upon opening. The Unabomber made sure that people like me are always scanning packages.

"What woman?" I call Welch and tell him to get up here right away. "What woman Olivia?" She looks like she is going to cry. For fucks sake, she is done here after she tells us where the box came from.

"It was after the reception and a woman I think from SIP, but it could have been a GEH employee, I don't know everyone, she asked me to bring this to you. So I put it on your desk."

"Olivia, for god's sakes you know that we don't accept any packages directly. Everything is x-rayed by security. What were you thinking?" I don't need to raise my voice, Andrea is ripping her a new one. "What did the woman look like and where were you exactly so Welch can pull it up on CCTV?"

"I was in the ladies room on the 18th floor. I'm sorry Andrea I didn't think it was a big deal." Andrea turns around to look at me and raises her eyes. "Mr. Grey a word in your office, please? Excuse us Mia. Olivia, take a seat I will be right back."

I walk into my office with Andrea following me and then Welch arrives. We explain what happened to Welch and he takes the box un-opened to be x-rayed. He tells us what we already know that we have no feed in the ladies room for obvious reasons, but we might be able to see Olivia enter the ladies room and who followed her.

"Sir, do you need Olivia for anything else? If not, I am going to terminate her. Are you okay with that?"

I snort. "About fucking time. I'll leave you to it." I am hoping that whatever is in the box is nothing, but if it there is anything Welch will deal with it. I have way too much to do and decide to just let him call me when he knows more. I get Mia and we head out.

We are in the car and of course Mia has questions.

"What do you think was in the box? Do you always have everything go through x-ray? Do you have a lot of threats? Oh my god, is Andrea going to fire Olivia?" I raise my finger to my lip.

"Mia, shhh. One question at a time. I don't know what is in the box. If I had x-ray vision I wouldn't have spent several hundred thousand dollars on an x-ray machine. Yes, I always have things x-rayed. Yes we get daily threats, nothing for you to worry about but that is why we have security. Yes Olivia is getting fired. Okay, satisfied?" I smile at Mia, she can't help herself. My phone vibrates.

"Taylor. Did you talk to Welch?"

"Yes sir. Please fucking tell me that Andrea is firing that dumb stupid fucking…. Anyway yes sir, the box had a note in it with a dead baby bird. Are you alone?"

"No, Mia is with me. You're not on speaker. You can tell me what it said?"

Taylor sighs. "You can marry the cock blocking bitch, but in the end I will still have her. I am watching her every move baby bird."

"What the fuck does that mean? Do you think it was Hyde? He must have gotten someone from SIP to bring it in?"

"That's just it Sir. Welch reviewed all the CCTV footage and none of the SIP employees came in with a box. And the only women that entered the ladies room before or after Olivia were GEH employees and none of them were carrying a box. Welch is talking to Olivia right now to see if she can tell us anything about the woman that gave it to her." Taylor sounds exasperated. "I don't like it."

"I agree. Okay let me know if there is anything else. I am going into Cartier to pick up Ana's wedding gift. Then taking Mia somewhere, I will text you my plans in a minute."

"Where are we going Christian? Who is Hyde? What is going on? Was someone after you or Ana?" Oh for fucks sake Mia is like a cartoon character sometimes.

"We are going to Cartier's then somewhere else. Don't worry about it. Hyde is Ana's former boss. That is all you need to know and so help me god Mia I will take your car back if you tell Ana about this. She doesn't need to worry about it. Promise me you won't say anything." I bought Mia a Porsche 911 Carrera S Cabriolet for her last birthday. She may love that bright red car more than anything else she owns. I know how to make her squirm.

"Of course I won't say anything. But I am worried now. Will everything be okay?" I can see tht this is clearly bothering her.

"It better be, or Welch and Taylor will be joining Olivia. Don't worry about it. Come on we're here."

We walk into Cartier and I comment when Frederick rushes to shake my hand that I have seen him more in the past few weeks than in the last three years. He kisses Mia's hand and they converse in French for a few minutes before he retrieves Ana's wedding gift. I probably won't give it to her until we arrive in London. I have several surprises in store for the future Mrs. Grey. After he shows us the Omega watch with the inscription, Mia tells me how perfect it is and that Ana will love it.

"I thought you needed my help to pick out a gift for her. You already have it?" Mia pouts. I laugh.

"I lied. I wanted to bring you so you could pick out something for yourself. I owe you a huge thank you for coordinating the wedding. So, pick out whatever you like." I laugh as Mia jumps up and down and runs right over to the watches. She has Frederick pull out a watch with a pink alligator band. It is mother of pearl surrounded by diamonds but it has a fucking bird in the middle of it. "This is what you want Mia?" I would never select this for Ana, but then again Mia is pretty flashy.

"Yes oh my god, they are limited and so amazing. I will be the envy of everyone." I am still frowning. Cartier-Tortue watches are some of the most coveted but for Christ sake, a fucking cockatoo on the face of the watch. Whatever. I tell Frederick to put it on my bill and Mia is hugging and kissing me. She is really excited as she explains there are less than eighty of these particular watches made. I love spoiling her. But I haven't changed my mind about cutting her off financially for awhile. "Thanks again for all you've done for the wedding. Ana has something for you as well for being a bridesmaid."

We get in the car and I tell Wilson the address where I want to go next. "15600 N.E 8th St." Mia looks up. She starts clapping again making me laugh. Mia and I both are Cold Stone Creamery addicts and we use to go here together before she left for France and we haven't been since she got back. Since we missed going out to the lunch I suggested to her last week, I thought we would get some ice cream and spend some time talking. We each order our favorite. Mia orders the Berry, Berry, Berry Good and I order the Chocolate Devotion. I look at my watch and note that it is almost 5:00. Shit, I will have to have dinner with Ana, her Mom and Bob in a couple of hours. Oh well. Maybe I can get a run or work out in beforehand.

"So how are you and Ethan doing?" I don't really want to know but I need to show some interest.

"Much better. He seems a lot more interested. We went out last night and wow, we had an amazing time." She blushes and that tells me more than I want to know. "Stop frowning Christian. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Mia, but if you're happy I'm good. Listen when I get back from my honeymoon, we should sit down and seriously talk about your future plans. You can't just hang around the house all day. If you're serious about baking, then let's talk about some possibilities. I will help you but you need to come up with a plan and present it to me. How does that sound?" Mia picks at the waffle cone that is holding her ice cream.

"I don't know if I feel ready to own a business. Maybe I should try to work for someone for awhile. I talked to Kelli when I was working with her on your wedding cake but she can't really afford me and she has a small operation. So, I will think about it Christian. I promise."

We pull up to my parent's house and I walk around back to talk to Taylor. He is talking to my Dad and Reynolds and they are pointing to the neighbor's yard. The tent is up and it is feeling very real. I smile. I can't remember ever being this excited about anything in my life.

"Hey Dad, everything okay?" My dad and Taylor walk me over to the edge of the property and point out that the neighbors have left town on their boat and that leaves an opening for someone to pull up to their dock.

"We need to put another large boat here sir or we are asking for interlopers." Taylor looks exhausted. This wedding is a full time job in itself for him and the security team.

"So have Mac bring _The Grace _down." That seems easy enough.

"Well Christian, the Mercers were quite upset about not being invited and they have told us that we can't use their slip. So, not sure how we get around this since they already left town," My dad seems aggravated.

"Fuck them. I don't even know them. They don't own the water. Just have Mac park in front of the dock and put security on _The Grace_." Again, that seems basic enough.

"That will mean that Mac won't be able to enjoy the wedding. He will have to be ready to move the boat the entire time unless your okay with someone else moving it if necessary," my dad already knows how I will respond. "You may just be better off letting me call the Mercers and inviting them."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't like people forcing my hand. No dad, they can go fuck themselves. Hire another boat and crew Taylor to park there, I don't care what it cost."

My dad tells me he has some boating friends he can get to do it and just as it appears we have resolved one crisis, Reynolds informs us that a large RV with a Satellite dish from CNN has just parked out front. "Already?" My dad and I say at the same time. Just then we hear a helicopter above and see a local news station flying overhead.

"Well it looks like the location is now out in the open. Taylor, do you have enough guys hired for this?" I am worried now that we may not have hired enough.

"I thought I had plenty of security, but if this shit is already started, I don't know. I hadn't planned on anyone out here tonight. I guess we will need to rethink that." Taylor pulls out his cell phone.

Taylor has Reynolds call the RV company to deliver the two we reserved as soon as possible. We hadn't expected the media to camp out two days in advance.

"Look, I need to get home. We have dinner tonight with Carla and her husband. I hate leaving you with this shit dad. Taylor, get some guys out here right away." Taylor tells me he is sending me home with Reynolds instead of Wilson. He isn't a huge fan of Wilson so I don't argue. I ask him to walk me to the car so we can talk privately. I shake my dad's hand and he holds it a bit longer.

"I was an incredibly proud father today Christian. You have accomplished so much, I just wanted you to know that being there today and to see all of your employees and you with Ana, well, it was just fantastic." I must have the biggest smile on my face. I don't think my dad has ever told me he was proud of me.

"Thanks dad, I appreciate that. I will see you tomorrow around noon." Taylor and I walk back to the car.

"This fucking package has me worried Taylor. We haven't heard or seen Hyde in weeks and then that package arriving today. I feel like he sent it. I don't want Ana even alone for five seconds. What's he playing at?"

"I think he is just trying to bust your balls. He is an amateur. He won't do anything else. If he were going to do something, he would have done it by now. But I think we should have Welch file a restraining order on him just in case." I agree and he makes the call. I head out with Reynolds and call Ana to let her know we are on our way.

**Ana's POV**

"Bob, Christian is on his way home, can I get you a cocktail or beer." He tells me he will wait for my mom who is upstairs changing. I never know what to say to him. Gail brings in an anti-pasta tray and smiles at me. I introduce her and she quickly retreats to the kitchen.

Bob is about 47 years old I think. He is good looking and nice enough, but I just can't warm up to him. I don't think he has ever met Ray, so tomorrow should be interesting. That reminds me. I need to make sure that my dad meets me at The Fairmont tomorrow. Christian is adamant that Ray has security take us together to Bellevue for the rehearsal dinner.

"Do you use the balcony?" I am interrupted from my daydreaming by Bob's question.

"I don't go out there very often. I get dizzy. But Christian goes out once in awhile to read. I can't look down. Would you like to go out there?" Bob nods and I lead him to the door unlocking it. The door only opens with a code. Christian had all the balcony doors secured after Leila broke in.

Bob steps out and whistles over the view. I stand in the doorway and jump when I feel hands around my waist. Christian leans down and kisses my neck.

"Hey Baby. Are you still uncomfortable walking out there?" He smiles at me and then gently moves me to the side.

"Bob, it's nice to finally meet you." Christian steps out on the balcony and shakes Bob's hand.

"Christian, like wise. I am glad I could be here." Bob seems more comfortable around Christian than around me. Interesting. "I am enjoying the view, although I have never been here, so no idea what I am looking at." Christian points out the various land marks of Seattle. I stay behind the glass window. Christian looks up at me and winks. Oh he is so hot. He makes me warm all over just looking at him.

"Listen Bob. I just indulged in a huge ice cream sundae and feel like a slug. I thought I would go downstairs and work out for an hour. You're welcome to join me. I plan to be about 90 minutes."

I don't know if Bob even works out, but I am surprised when he jumps all over it. He has brought workout clothes with him and they agree to meet in twenty minutes. I follow Christian in the bedroom so we can catch up before he leaves to workout. I shut the door behind me. He looks up as he takes off his tie. He seems quiet. "Are you okay?"

He takes off his shirt and wonders into the bathroom. I hear him lift the toilet seat. He never shuts the door. "I'm fine baby. Just lot's on my mind." He shouts out from the bathroom. I blush when I hear him peeing.

He comes out and I am smiling at him.

"What? You've heard me piss before Ana. Quit being bashful." He walks into the closet and I follow him. I decide to take off the dress I have been wearing all day.

"Will you unzip me Christian and tell me what is on your mind?"

He pulls me closer and lowers the zipper on my dress. "Just some security issues at my parents. CNN has already camped out a spot in front of the house. So, they know the wedding is there. Holy fuck Ana, are these new panties? These are fucking hot."

I turn around and smile at him "I have learned I need to be prepared when I am with you." I am wearing a pair of Agent Provocateur panties with side ties. "One pull and I am all yours. But I know you are off for a workout so I will just go pull some shorts on." I start to walk away and Christian pulls one of the ties and my panties fall open on one side.

"Oh baby this is like Christmas." He stands up and pulls me by my wrist over to him. "What time is it?" He says this more to himself than to me. "I have fifteen minutes to make us both feel better." Christian pulls the other tie of my panty. "Oh fuck Ana, had I known you were wearing these today we might have been late going on that dais. You are a naughty girl." He reaches down and kisses my neck and nibbles my ear lobe. He whispers in my ear. "We need to be quick baby. Bob will be waiting for me but I need to have you." He puts two fingers inside of me and smiles. "No worries, appears you have thought about this too." He places his moist fingers on my mouth. "Come here, this is going to be rough and fast baby. We can do it right later."

Christians pulls his impressive erection out of his boxers and lies down on the closet floor. He puts his hand out and I take it as he pulls me over him. Holy Moley he is built. I look at his perfect body, his muscular arms, triceps and strong legs. I straddle him backwards and Christian grabs my waist. "Ah baby a little reverse cowboy." Huh? I didn't know this had a name. He is inside of me so deep.

"Okay baby, ride me hard. I will help you. He pushes me really fast and hard and I worry that I am hurting his balls. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes actually baby this isn't comfortable. Turn around." I turn around and I sit on him and we start laughing.

"Is this better? Do you think you can handle me Mr. Grey?"

Christian snorts and I start riding him back and forth. He puts his hands on my waist and helps me to move and between the two of us we are moving rapidly and hard. We are both working up a sweat. "You need to give it to me baby. But you're not close are you?"

I shake my head no. I think I need a bit more stimulation and I can hear my mom talking to Bob right outside out door.

"Ana, tell Christian that Bob is ready."

Oh god, I am working a rapid sweat here and not even close and this the first time this has ever happened. Christian stops moving me and looks up at me.

"Baby we are too rushed and too many distractions. Let me take care of you." He lifts me off of him and then brings me down so that I am sitting on his face. Well this doesn't seem fair. I turn around and take him in my mouth while he is licking and sucking on me. We both start moaning. Now this feels really good. We are both enjoying ourselves and I can see Christian's balls tighten as I think he is close. I am so close and I start to tell him when I hear my mom.

"Anastasia, honey where are you?" Oh my god, my mom just came into the bedroom. "Ana." Christian pulls me to the other side of the dresser which is located in the middle of the closet. "Honey." I look at Christian with wide eyes. We are huddled in the closet actually hiding.

"Carla, I will be right out. I am changing," Christian calls out. We both take a deep breath. Christian pulls me in front of him and spreads his legs out around me on both sides. He reaches around and starts rubbing my clit. "I can't leave you hanging baby."

"Ahh, Christian, what about you?" Christian is rubbing me hard and fast with his right hand. Suddenly I feel the movement behind me and realize he is stroking himself with his other hand and the pace he keeps with both hands is similar. Fast and relentless. I arch back with my head falling on to Christian and scream out as I feel his warm semen on my back and his body stiffen. We both yell out forgetting my mom is still somewhere close. Thank goodness she can't see us, but I know she had to have heard us.

Then I hear my mom, "Oh for god's sake Anastasia Rose Steele." Oops.

**Christian's POV**

God, I hate rushing while I am fucking and hate even more that Ana's mom is like a fucking fly. I had to just jerk off on Ana's back while Carla was standing outside our closet door. I can't believe she just walked in our bedroom. I should have turned Ana over facing the door and fucked her senseless so Carla could have walked in to see that. It would serve her right for barging in on us. Instead we were hiding in a corner like two teenagers in my own home. If Taylor was here, that would have never happened. I would be laughing my ass off if I wasn't so fucking pissed off right now.

"Sorry. Don't be mad." Ana is looking at me. She moves out of the way. "I think I need a shower. Eww, it's in my hair." Now I start laughing.

"Sorry baby. We'll make up for it tonight. Maybe we will tiptoe up to the playroom. God I feel like I am sixteen again with your Mom here." Ana stands and reaches down to pull me up. She's joking right. She pulls and pulls and I don't budge. I start laughing at her. I pull her back down.

"Stop I am trying to help you get up." I stand up with Ana in my lap and give her a big kiss.

"Thanks for your help." I grin at her, get dressed and meet Bob in the foyer. He smiles at me. He knows what we were trying to do.

"Sorry about Carla. She can be a bit tenacious. I told her to leave you kids alone. "

"It fine Bob. Ready? We call the elevator and Reynolds comes around from Taylor's office.

"Sir. Are you going to work out?"

I am so use to Taylor knowing my next move, I forgot to tell security. "Yes. Where's Sawyer?" I don't want to leave Ana alone."

"He's in the office sir. He won't leave her." I nod.

An hour later we come back up. Bob is a bit too nosey and chatty for my liking. Ana said he was quiet. He never shut the fuck up. The whole time I was lifting he was asking me questions. Rather personal ones I might add. He wanted to know what I pay in taxes, if I have any offshore accounts, if I have some construction properties as he found a Grey Construction on the internet. Evidently Bob is interested in starting his own construction company. I am assuming he is fishing for a loan, but I don't comment. I tell him I know nothing about construction, that the business he was looking at was my brothers. I suggest he take one of the cars tomorrow and go visit the new house and to please take Carla with him. He isn't a bad guy, I just don't like to talk when I work out and I hardly know the guy. What I did like is he told me to stand up to Carla or she will be in my face all the time. This is Carla's husband, and I have been just given permission to set the record straight the next time the opportunity arises.

I take a quick shower and then walk out to the living room overhearing Carla lecturing Ana.

"You should cut off anymore sexual contact with him until the wedding Ana. It will make it that much better on your wedding day and you should sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight." What the fuck is she spouting off about now?

"Not happening Carla. Not that when and where Ana and I have sex is really up to you, but, Ana will be sleeping with me tonight and what we do behind closed doors; and you can bet locked doors from now on when you're around, is frankly none of your business. I wink at her and pull Ana away up from the couch and put my arms around her. "I am looking forward to finishing what we started baby." I kiss Ana's neck and she giggles. Carla is standing there with her mouth open. I know I am being disrespectful to Ana's mom but she has pushed every one of my fucking buttons too many times.

"Christian Grey I can't believe you are talking so freely in front of me." She blushes and tries not to smile. She must see how ridiculous this conversation is. Bob's right. She needs someone to confront her. "You should give my daughter a break."

"Do you want a break Ana?" Ana turns around and jumps into my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist." She licks my neck and turns around to look at her mom goading her. I start laughing.

"Oh for god's sake, behave yourself Ana and act like a lady."

"Leave them alone Carla, and while you're at it take notes," Bob comes around the corner fresh from his shower.

**Wednesday, July 27, 2011**

**Ana's POV**

"Good morning Christian." I reach over and kiss him softly on his lips. He is wrapped around me and I think he stayed up late last night working. He came to bed with me and we used the spreader bar. God I love that thing. I fell asleep exhausted but I woke up several hours later and he wasn't in bed.

I know he said he wanted to go into GEH for several hours before heading to Bellevue. I won't see him until tonight and then I will be staying at the Fairmont. I want to cuddle with him this morning. I woke up reviewing everything that still needs to be done and I believe all the loose ends are not taken care of.

I run my fingers over his face. "Good morning Mr. Grey." I whisper in his ear. He grabs my finger and bites the end.

"Hi baby. I need to get going, but before I go I think I should make love to you one more time before we are man and wife. OH MY GOD WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Christian pulls me in his arms and shouts with a huge smile on his face. So un fifty like. But everything about him these days is un-fifty like.

Christian tells me to stay put. He runs to the bathroom and I hear the toilet seat lift then I hear him gargle. I giggle because I already took care of those necessities. He comes back to bed and has already removed his pajama bottoms. Oh my. I pull off my nightgown and realize that in one more day this man will be my husband. I am sitting up. I look at him and he moves my hair off my shoulder and places his hand on my neck and his thumb is caressing my lip.

"I love you Ana. This is the best decision I have ever made. I can't wait until tomorrow. You have changed me and I am really happy. I can't promise not to be over protective and we both know I am fifty shades fucked up, but, I love you and feel so lucky that you love me."

I reach over and put my finger on his lips. "Shhh." You're everything I could ever want. Make love to me Christian. Let me have something wonderful to think about until we are together tomorrow as man and wife.

Christian makes sweet, passionate love to me and as we both reach our climax we look into each other's eyes smiling, knowing that the next time we make love, it will be as man and wife. We stay in each other's arms not saying a word until the alarm goes off.


	45. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 – Getting Ready for the Big day**

**Andrea's POV**

Mr. Grey has just arrived for a few hours of work. He is so much more approachable when he shows up for work in jeans or casual like he is today. He looks relaxed in his jeans, v-neck t-shirt and Prada sneakers. It's hard to believe when I see him like this that he is only two years older than me. He is absolutely the most changed human being on the face of the earth since he met Miss Steele. I was serious when I told him yesterday that I was happy for him. I am thrilled. He is so much easier to work for.

Prior to meeting Miss Steele I did all of his NDA's on the women he was dating. He didn't tell me that he was dating them, but it was obvious. He would come in on a Monday and tell me to draft an NDA with a certain female's name. I would email the NDA to him and that would be it for about four months. Sometimes longer, but rarely. Then after about four months Mr. Grey would come in to the office and tell me on a Monday, "If Leila, Jenna, Susannah, Samantha, Kristen, Courtney etc calls, tell them I am not available." I would know that meant he ended the relationship and after several persistent calls by the women, I would tell him that the lady in question was being insistent. He would then have me refer the calls to Taylor and that would be the end of it. Then within several weeks the cycle would start all over again. But with Miss Steele, it just didn't happen that way. I did type up an NDA for her, and I admit I was surprised when he asked, because he seemed so smitten with her. But the first clue was shortly after the NDA he told me that if she called, I was to put her through immediately. He always told me that if the others called, he was busy. Then when the first photos of them together came out that was a real shock. Mr. Grey was out that day, I think he was in Portland when the photos were released of him at the WSU graduation all cozy with Miss Steele. Sam came running in to the office and showed me the photo on his iPad.

"What the hell is this Andrea?" Sam pushed the photo of Mr. Grey with his arm around Miss Steele in front of me. Wow. Not seen that before.

"It looks like a picture of Mr. Grey with Miss Steele." I remember telling him.

"Who the fuck is Miss Steele? Is he dating her?" Sam was in panic mode. So many woman at GEH think he is hot, I find Sam a complete wimp.

"You know I can't tell you anything else Sam. If Mr. Grey wants you to know who she is he will tell you."

Sam rolled his eyes at me and walked over to Olivia. "Have you ever seen this person with Mr. Grey?" Before I could stop her, dumb Olivia spilled the beans. "That is Miss Steele. She was here two weeks ago to interview Mr. Grey."

That was the beginning of our world changing. He may have not dated her for long. But I knew he was totally in love with her. She is so sweet, not at all pretentious and I like Miss Steele a lot. Well she is Ana in my mind.

His mom is really a sweet lady as well. Every time she is here, I enjoy her company. I adore his grandfather. I secretly wish he would adopt me. I have never met Mr. Trevelyan's wife, but I bet she is a sweetheart. I can't wait to meet her at the wedding.

Then there is his sister Mia. She is nice but so unbelievably spoiled. Mr. Grey spoils his sister and I can't imagine that it won't be a problem with him and Miss Steele someday. She doesn't work or anything. She is like the family princess.

I admit for several years I had a huge crush on his brother Elliot. He is hilarious. Eventually, I realized my job was too amazing to waste it on his player brother who is well known in Seattle as a womanizer. He is hot! Make no mistake there. He has an amazing body, curly blond hair, not wavy. He has gorgeous blue eyes and super white teeth. I teased him once and told him he should be on one of those gum commercials. But, over time, I realized I had the best job of any PA in the country. I work for Christian Grey. I know his every hour of everyday. I can contact him in a split second. He is hot, I mean god like hot. Elliot is hot but Mr. Grey is scorching! But I am over that. Last year, with all my bonus and extra perks including my car, my tax return was for $290,000. Not bad for 26 years old and only two years of college. My brother is a mechanical engineer and studied twice as hard as me and made half of my salary last year. But then again he doesn't work for Mr. Grey. He can be the biggest asshole that ever lived. I have had to bite my tongue, walk down the hall and count to ten over and over again. I earn every penny I make. So bottom line, what Miss Steele has done with him in two months is a miracle.

I am rushing through this document for Mr. Grey. He wants to leave the office today by 11:30 at the latest and he told me absolutely no interruptions. So, I am trying to focus on this document and get the phones as I fired Olivia last night. She finally sent me over the edge with her stupidity. I knew I would have to do it sooner than later as Mr. Grey would fire me if I didn't address this issue. So Olivia's stupidity yesterday was the last straw. It's a huge relief to have her gone. I will start interviewing for her replacement soon but right now I am enjoying the quiet, even if it means more work for me.

I look up and my heart races a bit. I have it bad for one man and one man only but he thinks of me as his kid sister. He is so private when it comes to his and Mr. Grey's personal life. All I know is that he brings me a Starbuck every day and we talk about everything from the Mariners, to our favorite snacks. But, that's it. I know he isn't gay. There is no way. But he is so private. And here he sits on the corner of my desk.

"You want to tell me what happened this morning Andrea." Taylor hands me my Chai Latte Skinny. When I was coming into work one of the overzealous paparazzi called me out as Mr. Grey's PA and I was knocked down in the rush to get information.

"It wasn't anything T. I can handle those leeches. Thanks." He sips on his coffee.

"I think the press is going to be relentless trying to track down Grey's honeymoon schedule and they have discovered the one person who knows everything is you. Mr. Grey and I will not put up with you getting knocked around Andrea. So, Reynolds will be your new security while we are gone on _our _honeymoon." Taylor rolls his eyes. He is not happy about having to go with Mr. Grey on his honeymoon. He said he knows Mr. Grey better than anyone and that chances are he and Miss Steele won't leave their hotel room for days. Wow. TMI.

"I will be fine. I punched the guy this morning, you would be proud of me." I flex my muscle. He squeezes my arm.

"Wow Andrea, I am shaking in my boots. No kiddo, you need to let Reynolds escort you in the morning into the building, if you go to lunch and at the end of the day. We just put him on salary, so he can earn his keep while we are gone. Sawyer will be looking after the house and Miss Jones, so I want Reynolds here to cover for me. No arguments little lady." I smile. Why does he always look so different when he mentions Mr. Grey's housekeeper. I am curious to meet her tomorrow at the wedding. I picture some old lady, but something tells me I am wrong.

"Andrea, Reynolds is on his way up, you haven't met him before and I want to make sure you know him before we take off for _our_ honeymoon." He smiles again and them grimaces. We both laugh. I tell him to leave me alone as I have to finish this document, but has he gets up to walk away the elevator pings and the door opens and OMG I feel like I have been hit with a two-by –four. A tall gorgeous guy built like a god with short wavy ash blond hair and big brown eyes exits. I catch his eyes and he smiles. He has the most perfect teeth.

"Hey Reynolds. Come on over and meet Saint Andrea, Grey's PA." We shake hands and stare at each other.

"Hey Saint Andrea. I'm Drew Reynolds. I guess we will be hanging out for the next three weeks." OMG I certainly hope so.

**Ana's POV **

I almost felt sad when Christian left this morning. I couldn't stop kissing him. I will see him tonight, but it just felt so strange. I walked him to the elevator and we held each other for what seemed like forever. I walk back to our bedroom and sit on the closet floor pulling my music box off the top dresser. I need to ask Gail to pack it for me. I love playing it. It is my favorite gift from Christian.

I loved the sex last night with the spreader bar. Raw, hard fucking. Dang, I like that thing. I can't move when he has been strapped to it and my orgasms are out of this world. I wouldn't doubt my mom heard me scream out. Christian put his mouth over mine and tried to make me be quiet but I know I was loud. He wasn't exactly quiet either. I can't help smiling.

But this morning, when we made love, that is what makes me warm and tingly. I am so madly in love with Christian. The way he held me and took his time to make sure that I was totally ready. He insisted we look at each other as he pushed inside of me, rubbing his nose along my face and kissing me softly. He kept telling me how much he loved me and when he pushed up on his strong arms and moved slowly inside of me I looked down and could watch his muscular abdomen and his ass moving slowly into me. He softly caressed my face and asked me to come with him. He insisted that I look at him. His grey eyes never blinked he just stared deep inside my soul until he froze, arched up and we came together. I rarely watch his face as he comes, but I glanced at him and his neck muscles were stretched and his beautiful face so perfect until he was completely drained and he buried his head into my neck and whispered that I was his reason for living. It was probably one of the best sexual moments we have had and I burst into tears which of course made him worry. But when I told him they were happy tears and how much I loved him, he wiped away my tears and pulled me on top of him, rubbing my back softly until the alarm went off. It was storybook romance, the kind of love making every girl dreams about when she thinks of her prince.

I packed my going away bag, all my make-up, toiletry items and my dress for tonight and took them out in the foyer. I went back to our bedroom and found Christian's toiletry bag under the bathroom sink. I know he plans to come back to Escala around lunchtime to get his stuff to take to Bellevue. He is staying with his parents tonight. I open his bag and giggle as I always wondered what he has in here. Typical guy stuff. Toothpaste, toothbrush, shaver, shaving brush, shaving cream, deodorant. Advil, condoms…hmmm he doesn't need these anymore so I throw those out, Aveda hair products and a comb. It must be so much easier to be a guy. I take a piece of paper and write on it. _When you brush your teeth tonight, think of me. I miss you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. XOX A. _I tape it around his toothpaste. Then I write another note to put around his shaving cream, _I can't wait until I can kiss your sexy smooth face today! XOX A. _I know he won't shave again until the morning and I place the bag back under the sink where hopefully he won't open it until at least tonight.

It feels so strange to not have packed for myself. I pull out my drawers and Gail has done a good job of packing all my sexy lingerie and panties. My shorts, dresses, shoes, all packed. I have my flat iron still in the bathroom and go to get it. I grab the pearl necklace and earrings that Christian gave me, wedding day lingerie and Christian's wedding gift and put it in a canvas Whole Food bag, for lack of anything else to put it in. Gail comes around the corner.

"Oh Ana, let me get you a different bag for that. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were packing or I would have helped you. She runs upstairs where there is a large storage room filled with luggage, Christian's winter skiing gear, bicycles and all sorts of things that I don't know if he ever uses. He has a locked storage room in the garage as well, but won't use it.

"Here you are Ana. I think this bag is more suitable." She hands me a small Louis Vuitton duffel bag. Of course Christian has Louis Vuitton luggage. "He bought you several pieces as well, but nothing in this size. I don't think he will need it. He is coming home so he can finish packing for your honeymoon later today." She smiles at me.

"Gail, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done. You're so helpful and I don't think we thank you enough." I reach over to give her a hug.

"Oh Ana, I am so happy for you and Mr. Grey. You have no idea!" She hugs me. "Now I think I have everything you need, shall we quickly review?" Gail and I talk about what she has packed but she doesn't give much away. I could be going to Bora Bora or New York City. Oh this is driving me crazy.

"So, I think I have everything. I guess I can let Sawyer know I am ready." I look at Gail and water up. This is silly. We hug again and Reynolds and Sawyer get my luggage and all the items I have lined up by the elevator door. "So, I will see you tomorrow Gail at the wedding. I forgot to ask, are you coming alone or bringing someone?" Gail just smiles. I wonder if she ever dates. We hug again and I get inside the elevator knowing the next time I return to Escala, I will be a married woman.

We head to the salon where I am scheduled for a manicure/pedicure. When we arrive it is completely empty other than one stylist waiting for me. I look at Sawyer. "We cleared it out for you Ana. Right now with the wedding so close and the media going nuts, Mr. Grey wanted to make sure you had complete privacy."

"I wonder where the paparazzi are at don't you. They weren't outside Escala when we left and no one is following us?" Sawyer informs me that they are all at Bellevue and The Fairmont. Perfect. I hand the stylist the very pale, almost clear pink polish I want on my nails and sit back and let the pampering begin as I giggle watching poor Sawyer look like a fish out of water sitting in one of the pedicure chairs next to me.

**Gail's POV**

I am so happy today. It was fun getting Ana all ready for the big day. She is so adorable. She really has no idea that Jason and I are together. I suppose I should have just told her, but the one thing I have learned in the four years I have worked for Mr. Grey, is discretion.

I never thought Christian would settle down into a normal healthy relationship until the first morning I met Ana wearing one of his shirts coming out to the kitchen. I have seen my share of women in this apartment over the years. But most of them looked down, never at me, and were locked away in the upstairs bedroom or Mr. Grey's playroom. The first time she came out and looked right at me asking for Mr. Grey I knew he had a new set of rules for this one. I was shocked when earlier in the morning Jason had told me that Mr. Grey's newest lady friend was sleeping in his bedroom. That was a first in the entire time I worked for him. Then later that morning, I discovered the blood on the sheets and almost passed out. She was a virgin. I was at least glad that he took her virginity in a bed and not in that room upstairs.

He fell hard and fast and the worst week was when they had their break up. Mr. Grey was beside himself and Jason was ready to get on his hands and knees to beg Ana to come back. We had never seen him so distraught. He didn't treat his subs very nice. I hate that word, but that is what Jason said he called them-subs. He practically ignored them when they were here and used them for sex. That was obvious. I couldn't stand that last one before Ana came along. Susie I think. Oh she was as conniving little bitch. I guess you could say all the girls looked similar, long brown hair, petite and attractive. But Ana stood out. It was easy to see the attraction. She has the most beautiful thick mahogany hair. Mr. Grey is always playing with her hair and I don't think either of them even realizes he always has his hands in her hair. Then those eyes of hers, they are the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen and they just sparkle. She has a gorgeous smile and she is tiny like the others, but she is so genuine and sweet. She doesn't have a mean bone in her little body and I just adore her if I were to be honest. She makes me laugh the way she handles Mr. Grey. He is always so stoic and in charge but around her he is like a little puppy. He is crazy about her. I will probably cry my eyes out tomorrow as I am sure his mother will as well. She is so happy to see him settle down. Thank god she didn't know what he was up to all those years. I can't describe how happy I am that Elena Lincoln is out of the picture. Jason told me a little bit about her and she evidently introduced Mr. Grey to his lifestyle. I don't know the details, Jason won't tell me, but that woman is a vile bitch. I know Ana and Mr. Grey go into the playroom occasionally, but it doesn't bother me that they go in there. Whatever they do in that room, is out of love for each other. Jason and I have a few toys too. Oh speaking of Jason, I will really miss him, three weeks without the man I love. He is not at all happy about going on the honeymoon, but Mr. Grey doesn't trust anyone else so Jason is so worried about me he is making poor Luke Sawyer move in. I will be going to the Trevelyan's to sort them out while Mr. Grey and Ana are away. Poor dears; getting older is not easy.

I like Ana's mom Carla, although, she says some things that I find to be almost mean spirited at times. I almost think she is jealous of Ana's beauty and the happiness she has found. I could be wrong, but I don't know how happy she is about this marriage. I do know that Grace Grey is over the moon. It's so funny how parents look at things differently. I so hope Ana will get pregnant quickly. I would love to have a baby around here. Of course we will all be in the new house by the time any children will come along. I asked Jason if he thought Mr. Grey wanted children. He has a theory about this. He doesn't think Mr. Grey really wants kids, but there is nothing more that Mr. Grey wants than having Ana at home, taking care of him and his needs. So Jason thinks Ana will end up pregnant much sooner than anyone expects as it will be one way for Mr. Grey to keep her "domesticated." Jason said Mr. Grey does not want Ana working and once the marriage happens he would be surprised if she works for very long. She sure doesn't need the money, but what is she suppose to do all day if she doesn't have children or work. I expect a battle over that one.

I have just heard Mr. Grey enter and I have his lunch prepared.

"Good afternoon Gail. Did Miss Steele get out of here with everything she needed on time?" He sits down and I put his sub sandwich, fruit cup and lemon water in front of him. Always polite he thanks me. I assure him that she left with all of her necessities and how excited she was. He smiles.

"I need to pack my overnight items and tux for tomorrow, and take some clothes for tonight. I plan to work outside and help my dad with some chores, so I will be leaving and not coming back until after the honeymoon." He takes a bite of his sandwich. "I appreciate your help with my grandparents while I am away. You will be okay here with Sawyer right?" I assure him I will be fine.

"Listen, when we get back from the honeymoon, I will make sure Taylor gets a few days off so you two can spend some time together. Maybe all this marrying stuff will motivate your old man to get down on his knee," Mr. Grey winks at me.

"Mr. Grey, I hope so." I laugh and pour him some more lemon water.

Mr. Grey puts his dishes in the sink and thanks me as he heads towards his bedroom. He stops.

"Gail thanks for everything. I know you have had to look the other way a lot over the years. I am glad you stuck around long enough to see me get my act together. I am a happy, happy man these days." He smiles and leaves for his room before I can comment.

**Christian's POV**

I finish packing my tux, shoes, and clothes for tonight as well as my toiletry bag. I run upstairs to the playroom and get some items we will need for the honeymoon. I pack a flogger, lube, butt plug, some nipple clamps and one vibrator. At the last minute I grab two sets of handcuffs although I have never used metal cuffs with Ana, we might end up needing these. I like control, and just having them with me gives me that. I lock the door and find my luggage that has been locked up in the storage room along with Ana's.

Christ we have a ton of shit packed. Well three weeks is a long time. I look at my suitcase, three suits should be enough. I don't plan on going out formal too often. But I decide to throw a few more ties in just in case I need to wear one of the suits more than once. Shorts, swim trunks, running shoes a must, workout gear another must, t-shirts, chinos, jeans and my other tuxedo. Eight pair of shoes, nah I don't need these boat shoes- well maybe I do. Damn I am glad I am not schlepping this shit by myself. Okay, looks good, I can head out to Bellevue. I just need to get the few gifts I have for Ana and put them in the duffel bag. Where the fuck is that thing?

"Gail," I call from upstairs.

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"Have you seen my Vuitton duffel bag?" Gail explains to me that the Ana needed the bag, so I shove everything in to one of my other bags and make a note to buy her another piece of luggage when we are in Paris.

Wilson and I pull down Candlebury Drive which is the street before my parent's cul de sac and we are stopped by security that I assume are working for me. We pull up and Wilson roles down the window. Some bozo in a suit asks Wilson, "What is your business in this neighborhood sir." For fucks sake, these clowns should know the plate numbers? I tell Wilson to roll down my window.

"Come here buddy." I motion for the security guy. "What's your name?" He freezes when he sees my face.

"Jeff Crowley."

"Okay Jeff, do you have a list of approved license plate numbers with you?" I want to make sure that he has been given this information before I ream him a new one. The dumb fuck pulls out a typed list that Taylor obviously gave him. I take a deep breath. I am not going to let this dumb fuck ruin my day. I tell him to switch places with Wilson and drive me to my parents. We are approved to go down the driveway by smarter guys than this Crowley guy. But I realize it was a mistake having him take the wheel because he panics when the waiting media recognizes the car and come storming at us.

"What should I do Mr. Grey?" We are stuck at the top of my parent's driveway with media in front of and all around us. Fortunately Taylor is talking to several security guys in the driveway and sees what is happening. He runs up the driveway with the other security following and clears the media ushering us down the drive.

I jump out spitting mad. "Taylor get rid of this dumb fuck and put someone on Candlebury that knows how to fucking read." I storm past him into the house and shout at him before I go inside, "Wilson took his place. Get someone to replace Wilson and you better hire more guys –this is a cluster fuck waiting to a happen." Shit. I know Taylor is extended, but that guy was a fucking moron.

I walk in to my parent's house and see Mia in the kitchen cutting up some brownies. I grab one and get a glass of milk. "Who are these for?" I ask with my mouth full. "There good."

"There for your security guys."

"Why? They need to focus on the fucking media out front not feeding their faces." I grab another brownie and turn around when I hear the door open from the garage.

"Are we going to have to put up with those douche bags for the next two days?" Elliot walks over and grabs a brownie and gets a glass of milk.

"Which douche bags?" I ask and think about getting another brownie but decide two is enough.

"God damn media they slammed on my jeep and started throwing questions at me. Amigo is shaking. I almost got out and did a smack down on this guy from Channel 7."

I look down and just realized Amigo was sitting there. "Snap Elliot so I can pet him." Elliot walks over and grabs another brownie and then snaps. I pet Amigo. "Where's Dad Mia and why are you here so early Elliot?"

"Dad asks me to come by and help with all the chairs. The rental company just dumped them in the garage and then he wanted me to take put up this tenting on the other side of the house because you can see in from the street if you try hard enough." Elliot rolls his eyes.

"He knew I was coming over, I could have done it." Elliot and Mia look at each other and laugh. "What is so funny?

"Dude, when is the last time you did manual labor?" Elliot tries to get another brownie but Mia pulls the plate away. "Give me another brownie Mia." She hands him one.

"I helped bury Champ, I fucking hauled all those god damn potted things for mom back and forth from the front yard to the back and I mowed the yard in April when I came over. So fuck off. You want my help or not?" I laugh as I realize I sound like I am ten again.

"All my children in one room, how nice." My mom walks in the kitchen dressed in shorts and a Coping together t-shirt which is very casual for her. She gives Elliot and me a hug. "I am glad you are both here. Your Dad pulled his back moving the pots this morning and we need some muscle around here."

"So, why did you call Elliot? Mom, why are you moving them again?" I ask and reach over for another brownie.

"Christian stop eating those, there won't be any left for your security team." My mom takes the brownie out of my hand. "We are moving it because I decided I don't like them back there."

"Elliot had three."

"What?" My mom looks at me confused.

"Why did Elliot get three brownies and I only got two?" I get up and grab another brownie. Elliot starts laughing and my mom takes the brownie from my hand.

"Christian I said no." I start laughing. Is she kidding me? I flip Elliot off when my mom's back is turned. He double barrels me when she turns to look at me.

"Elliott Trevelyan Grey, I saw what you just did to your brother from the reflection in the window. Now stop it both of you. Mia take those brownies out to those boys working before your brothers leave them the crumbs." My Mom shakes her head. "Honestly Christian. Are you starting your first day of kindergarten or getting married tomorrow?" She ruffles my hair as she walks by me. "Elliot go move those pots honey and then come back in I have a long list for you. Christian please follow me. I need you to Windex all the sliding doors as the cleaning crew didn't do a good job." What the fuck?

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Elliot yells out like he is a fucking five year old. "This is beautiful. Where's my cell phone- I gotta take a picture of this? Fucking Christian Grey, boy genius and billionaire washing windows. My year has just been made."

I grab the Windex under the sink and smile thinking it feels good to be Christian Grey, Grace's son and not CEO. I also laugh knowing that in about twenty minutes I am going after Elliot just like it was fifteen years ago and I am going to kick his fucking ass!

_**Okay- next chapter, the rehearsal and dinner! Then I will probably have three-to four chapters for the wedding. Almost there! You have all been so much fun and I know everyone wants to continue with this. But….we need to wrap it up at the wedding. I can't do the honeymoon – that feels like way to much work! With that said I am thinking about starting a new story when Christian finds out that Ana is pregnant and what happens from his view when he thinks she is leaving him etc. Not 100% sure. But either way, I will try to have this story completed by the weekend. Thanks again everyone. **_

_**Hope you like some of the other POV's. Lilly **_


	46. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Daddy's Little Girl**

**Christian's POV**

"Thank you Christian this is fantastic. I can't wait to take this out. Way too generous son, but we will have so much more room when the three of us go back out next time." My dad is literally sitting in his new fishing boat that was just delivered. He really likes it and I am glad I bought this for him. Elliot comes around the corner with yet another pot that he is moving for my mom.

"Hey no fucking problem, I got these. Feel free to take a nap while you're at it Christian." I laugh. "Nice boat dad. Let me guess, your second favorite son bought that for you. Christ bro- that is some gift."

"Are there more pots? I only stopped to show dad his new boat." He grunts that there are two more. I walk around back and get one of the pots. My mom is standing up on the deck with gardening gloves on. "Are you absolutely sure about this Mom?"

"Yes Christian. But did you finish your windows? If you did, I need one of you boys to get on the roof and clean the gutters."

"Oh for Christ sake mom no one is going to look at the gutters." Elliot has come back around and he is sweating up a storm. "Come on Christian, Dad wants us to move his new boat into the garage. Why didn't you have it delivered after the wedding you dumb ass. Now we have to move the damn thing."

"It's on a trailer Elliot, how heavy can it be?"

"Okay Hercules, go fucking move it then." Elliot shakes his head at me.

I look over at Elliot as he turns on the hose to take a drink of water and seize the moment. I ball tap him dropping him like a puck. We have been doing that to each other for years and he got me good when we were in Vegas dropping me in front of everyone. I have been waiting to pay him back. I don't know why guys do that to each other and to be honest when I see other guys do it I think it is garish and juvenile, but my brother and I still take our shots whenever we can.

Elliot is on the ground holding his stomach. "You motherfucker, I will drop you at the altar for that." Of course I am laughing my ass off. He looks up to make sure my mom didn't hear him.

"That is for Vegas. I saw stars for thirty minutes when you got me so man up Elliot I barely tapped you." I step back as he gets up to catch his breath. He looks green which of course makes me laugh even harder. I can only say it's a guy thing. "You better have one eye open tonight when you're sleeping dude." He looks at me and points his finger.

We move the boat in the garage and Elliot was right. That bitch was heavy. The caterer for the rehearsal dinner shows up and Elliot and I start to set up the white wooden chairs for the wedding. We could have waited until tomorrow when the wedding coordinator and her crew show up but the rental company dropped the chairs off right in the middle of the garage and driveway and we needed to make room. Mia has it to an exact science as to where the chairs are to be placed and she is yelling at us for placing them in the wrong spot. "You know Mia you could carry a few chairs." Elliot yells out to Mia who is sitting on one of them watching us. We both carry about five chairs at time and he is about ready to get in Mia's face. But I don't expect her to carry these chairs, they are balky and heavy. "Quit fucking spoiling her Christian. She's just sitting there. She can get up and even if she carried one, it would be better than just sitting on her spoiled little ass." Elliot is getting pissed off.

Mia looks at me and smiles. I motion for her to get up. "Mia, we will bring them back here, but you move them where you want them."

As I say that Taylor comes around the corner carrying about five chairs but lets me know he needs to speak to me.

"Miss Steele is safely in her room at The Fairmont as are Mr. Steele, Mr. and Mrs. Adams and Ms. Wilks, her Aunt. Your Uncle Mike has arrived at your grandparents as have your cousins and their wives. Mr. Rodriquez is due to be here in about an hour so that he can take some shots and adjust for lighting. Taylor runs his hand through his buzz cut and then sighs. "And Southerton just punched a reporter." Taylor doesn't change his expression or tone of voice when he drops that bit of news on me.

"Fuck. How much will this cost me?" I know I will end up having to pay for this somehow even if the fucker had it coming.

"He won't press charges if he can get invited inside for the wedding." Taylor grins at me probably because he knows what I will say to that.

"So if he presses charges Southerton gets arrested?" Taylor confirms this and tells me that the reporter is from _The Enquirer_ and he pretty much is forcing our hand.

"God damn it, Taylor, tell your punch happy crew to keep their hands to themselves. The last fucking magazine I want to invite to my parent's home is that piece of shit _The Enquirer._ Bring the fucker down here. Let me talk to him."

I wait leaning against Elliot's jeep with my aviators on and I wipe my face with my t-shirt. I hope it isn't this hot tomorrow. Taylor brings the reporter down the driveway. Whatever Southerton did to him isn't visible. The reporter comes down the driveway and I reach out to shake his hand. I can tell he wasn't expecting to meet me personally. "Christian Grey. Sorry about your altercation with my security. What do we need to do to get this fixed Mr…."

"Christopher Wynn. I want in on the wedding." Well as Barney would say, go big or go home. Guy gets right to the point.

"Not going to happen. I have an offer for you." Wynn doesn't say anything. I know these reporters don't make much money. "I will give you ten thousand cash and I will let you come on my dad's yacht tonight for a photo of Miss Steele and myself. You will sign an NDA prohibiting you from sharing these details with anyone and you only get one photo. How does that work for you?" I pause and look at Taylor. "Otherwise Wynn, Southerton is a relatively new employee, I don't much give a fuck if he gets arrested for hitting you or not and you probably won't get much more than ten grand from me in a court room. You don't have any injuries that I can note and we both know you were looking for a personal payday anyway or you wouldn't have thrown yourself in front of my security." I look at my watch to let him know he needs to decide what he wants to do quickly. "Taylor, Mr. Wynn is wasting my time, take him back up with the other bloodhounds I need to go inside." I walk away.

"How about twenty thousand Mr. Grey? Ten grand isn't anything to you. I want my cash though within the hour." I stop; turn around to look at Wynn taking off my aviators. This little fuck needs to see my eyes.

"First of all Wynn, ten grand may not be anything to me, but the thought of giving you extra money because you purposely caused an altercation to get some of my money pisses me off- quite a bit." I look over and see that Elliot has joined us. "Secondly, you waited too long and now you have insulted me, so I will give you five thousand and don't even think about asking for more." I step into his space and he flinches. "You get the money after you have signed the NDA. Finally, I don't take orders from anyone and like I said, I don't actually care how this plays out, so you would be very smart not to push me." He reluctantly agrees. I knew he would but he screwed himself out of five thousand with his greed.

I walk inside and call Andrea to send over an NDA that also add an addendum that acceptance of the cash settlement revokes his rights for further action. I tell Taylor to get with Sam and select a few other reporters to join Mr. Wynn for the photo. I'm not giving that fuck an exclusive.

I am feeling tense and realize I haven't talk to Ana all day.

"Hi baby, how's your day?" Just hearing her voice makes me feel better. She fills me in on how she has spent her day and I fill her in on mine. "I can't wait to see you tonight. I was thinking maybe we could sneak off to the boathouse for a little get together." I hear her giggle.

"Christian, we are not supposed to have that kind of get together today. So I respectfully have to decline."

"Who says we are not supposed to get together besides your mom? We don't' have to fuck, maybe just a little sucking here and there." I whisper and look around to see if anyone is listening. "Please baby."

"No Christian. No sex of any kind for you tonight. Just kisses." I moan. "You can wait until tomorrow."

"We'll see. Don't wear any panties." I am not giving up and hoping I can rev her up a bit. "You know you want to."

"Christian, I am wearing panties for goodness sake. Reverend Walsh will be there."

"So, are you planning on lifting up your dress for him?" She giggles. "My eyes only, so what's the big deal. Please baby." I can't believe I have never begged in my life for sex. "Ana, you fucking own me."

"I will think about it. Not the sex, but maybe some sexy panties just to drive you crazy. Hang on Christian. What Sawyer? Oh good! Gotta go my daddy is here. Love you bye." I smile. Ana is such a daddy's girl that the minute Sawyer told her that her dad was there I was toast. I'm glad Ray and Ana have a good relationship because that god damn mom of hers is fucking nuts. I no sooner hang up the phone and turn around when my balls get hammered by Elliot.

"I was going to pay you back tomorrow but figured it was better to wound you today." He is laughing like I was an hour earlier. "Please baby, please. Let me fuck you for the fiftieth time this week. See, I did you a favor, your nuts won't feel good enough to fuck tonight." Prick was listening to me and Ana talking.

I am on my knees on the hallway floor holding my gut. "You prick, now you're up one again- we were even. So you are the fucker that better sleep with one eye open." I grunt this out as I actually fall on the hallway floor making Elliot yelp even louder. Taylor walks in.

"Sir are you okay?" He starts to come over to me than from Elliot's reaction figures out what happened. "Elliot, I would not want to be you later on." Taylor walks out into the front door as I plot my revenge flat on my back on the hallway floor of my childhood home.

**Ray's POV **

I have checked into my swanky room here at The Fairmont and read the card on the large gift basket of my favorite beer, pretzels, chips and cashews. _We are so glad you are here Dad. Love Ana and Christian_. Where else would I be? I let Ana know I arrived and she wants me to walk down to her suite. There are a couple of guys outside her door, so it's pretty obvious which room she is staying in. Seems if they wanted to keep her whereabouts secret they might not be so obvious. I walk to her room and recognize Sawyer from my last visit here. He shakes my hand and introduces me to this Reynolds guy, another big fellow. I guess I don't need to worry about anyone hurting my baby girl. Sawyer knocks on the door then pulls his own key out to open the door.

"Miss Steele, I have your father here." I can't believe I have to be announced to see my own kid. Just let me in the damn room. The door opens and there she is my baby girl with her big smile.

"Daddy! I am so glad you're here finally." She gives me a big hug. She is always affectionate with me. I see the big guys that watch over her smiling. I know she is a daddy's girl. Serve Grey right to remember that. I like my future son–in-law. He's a good man. I wish they had waited to get married but this kid gets what he wants and I knew the minute I met him at the graduation, he wanted my daughter. A man knows these things. Just like I knew he was already intimate with her the first time I saw them together. The way he stroked her back and looked at her. I almost punched him on the spot, but I knew he was in love with her then and she loved him, so I kept it together for my little girl.

"Dad, it's been a long week, and you have no idea how happy I am to see you." She brings me into her massive suite and we sit on the couch. Annie gets right next to me puts her head on my shoulder and holds my hand.

"What's the matter kiddo? Something's bothering you. Not having cold feet are you?" I put my arm around her and pull her closer. I know when she is about to cry and sure enough she puts her head under my arm and cries her little heart out. This about does me in. Someone is going to pay if they made by baby girl cry. "What is it honey? Did something happen between you and Grey? Come on honey tell your old man." She sniffs and sits up and pulls herself together.

"Dad, mom and I had a huge fight this week and the whole time she's been here she has been so weird. We are okay now but that is because I haven't seen her all day and yesterday we were too busy to fight, then Bob came last night. She has been impossible." Ana stands up to get some tissues. "She walked in on Christian and me in a private moment and then lectured us. Christian got back in her face, but I feel so much tension between us. It is making what should be the happiest moment of my life stressful because she is being horrible."

I shake my head and I am not at all surprised. Carla is all about Carla. She has always been a pain in the ass as far as I am concerned. We get along for Annie's sake but I wouldn't remarry that woman if she came attached to million dollar bills. She has always put our daughter second.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Ana sits up.

"No dad, she apologized I just needed to get this out. If I would have started crying about her in front of Christian he would have gone nuts on her, so I just needed to do this in front of someone that totally understands what I am dealing with. I feel better just telling you. But the good news is you're here now and that makes me super happy." Ana puts her head back on my arm after handing me the remote. "Put the TV on and see if any soccer or baseball is on. Do you want a beer or something? Help yourself." Ana doesn't get up and stays snuggled up to me and I couldn't be happier.

Fifteen minutes later I am watching a game and smiling as I realize my daughter has fallen asleep. She falls asleep quicker than anyone I have ever seen. There is a knock on the door and Sawyer announces that Mr. and Mrs. Adams would like to come in.

"Annie, honey wake up, your mom is here." Boy this feels awkward. I have not met her husband yet.

Ana sits up but doesn't get up from the couch and holds on to my arm like she needs me. But I need to get up. I can't be rude. "Tell them to come in Sawyer."

I haven't seen Carla in several years, maybe more than that, Ana was still in high school I think. She looks pretty good and she comes in with that smile that looks just like her daughter's. I stand up and give her a hug. I shake hands with Bob, and we both evaluate each other. He's a smaller guy than me and okay looking. I think I still have it over him, but what do I know. I honestly don't care much. I have been over Carla for years.

"So did you see the house Bob?" Annie asks. He whistles and tells us that the house is really something. The kids showed it to me when I was in town the last time so I can relate to his comments.

"Well I still think it is ridiculously big and pretentious for two kids not even thirty to have a house that big."

"Oh Carla, knock it off. Christian can afford a house twenty times that big if he wants," Bob tells her. Glad he said it. I don't see what business it is of hers either.

"Well Ana, I hope you have a lot of hired help, silly me, of course you will. You can sit at the spa all day and do nothing after tomorrow."

"But that isn't what our girl wants to do is it Annie? She has a good job, and boy I am proud of her." I kiss Ana's forehead. Man, I can see what Ana means. Carla can't seem to play nice.

"Well of course I am proud of her too. It is too bad that Christian had to stick his nose in and buy the company. Now you will never truly know if you are doing a good job or because you are sleeping with the boss, you end up rising to the top." Carla says this and chuckles because she thinks she is being funny but I don't find her comment funny at all and I can tell she has really hurt Ana's feelings.

"Mom, I have a boss and it isn't Christian. I work very hard and probably have to work harder than others so people don't assume what you just said. Please don't think that way." I can tell Ana is trying to keep her cool.

"Well from what Christian told me, he wanted to get into publishing and this made the most sense. If that young man didn't think Annie here could do the job, I doubt the fact that he is marrying her would make a bit of difference. That boy knows how to make money and he wouldn't hesitate to make a change if our girl wasn't up for the task. Let's give Ana some credit now Carla." I feel my blood pressure rising.

There is an awkward silence. "Well what time do we need to head out?" Carla asks and Ana tells her that we need to all be ready in one hour. "Do you need help getting ready honey, would you like me to stay and visit with you until Kate gets here?"

"No mom, go rest up. I'm good. Dad will you stay for a little bit longer, we haven't had much chance to visit?" Ana holds my arm and puts her head on my shoulder again. Now I feel guilty as I can see Carla is obviously hurt by Ana's rejection. But what the hell does she expect.

"Sure pumpkin, I will stay a few minutes. Doesn't take more than a few minutes for me to change and turn into Prince Charming. Ana, offer Bob and your mom something to drink." Ana sighs and to her surprise they both accept a glass of wine. I think Carla realizes she hurt Annie's feelings as she is pouring it on with sweetness now. That is the story of Carla's life. She says something and regrets it later. I take my little girls hand and hold it in mine and talk baseball and fishing with Bob. Annie falls back asleep lying on my arm until the little tornado makes her entrance. I have always called Kate the little tornado. If she heard the way Carla talked to Annie, she'd probably rip her apart.

"Hi Carla, Mr. Adams. Come here my favorite man in the world and give me a hug Ray. God it is so good to see you." Kate gives me a big hug and kiss. "Jeez Steele, I practically had to give a blood sample to get to the room. Sawyer had to come down and get me and I was fighting off the press left and right and then I had to show the security in the lobby my ID." Sawyer comes in carrying Kate's luggage and dress.

"I know Kate, sorry." Annie stands up and Kate jumps up and down hugging her. "You're getting married in exactly twenty four hours. OMG Steele can you believe it?" The two girls start squealing and dancing around the room. I can't help but get a kick out of them. Bob gets up. I think squealing girls are too much for him.

"Ana, are you sure you don't want me to help you do anything."

"No mom I'm good. Come on back before you leave and tell me what you think about the dress I picked for tonight." Annie is so quick to forgive people that hurt her. She gives her mom a big kiss and Carla holds her and rocks her back and forth.

"My baby is getting married. You will be a beautiful bride honey." Carla kisses her. Why can't she just do that all the time?

"Okay pumpernickel, I will leave and let you two gals get ready." Annie giggles when I call her my pet name for her.

"Okay Dad don't forget you have to ride with me and Kate. Christian is worried that you might punch someone if they touch me or you." She smiles but they both know that is true and if any of those clowns comes near my daughter they will see my fist so fast they won't know what hit them. I don't care what his security does about it but I won't let anyone scare my daughter.

"Mom, don't forget to wear your new watch."

"I will, Ana, just nervous. The damn thing cost more than our car. But I like it." Carla announces. Not sure what that was about, but once again I see Annie's eyes and know Carla has opened her big mouth yet again. We all exit but not before my little girl tells me she loves me.

I smile at Carla and ask for a minute as we walk to our rooms. Bob takes the hint and goes ahead. "Thank you Carla." I decide to send a message by playing nice. I won't let her hurt Annie again.

"What are you thanking me for Ray?"

"For that precious little girl in there. I could never thank you enough for all the joy Ana has given me. I told Christian, I'm not giving her away I am only sharing her. I love that kid with all my heart. It's good to see her so damn happy. So thank you for giving her to me to love all these years." Carla takes my hand.

"You have been a wonderful father for her Ray. I should thank you." Carla's eyes water up.

"No thanks needed. She's my daughter. Now let's make sure our angel has the beautiful wedding she deserves and be the strong supportive parents she needs for the most important day of her life." Before Carla can say anything I reach in and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you in a bit Carla." I walk down the hall hoping that she got the message not to mess with Daddy's little girl again.

_**Wow- thank you everyone for your input and thoughts about where we go from here. Seems most everyone wants me to do the pregnancy, so maybe an abbreviated version or one shots. Knowing you all want me to do something else encouraging. So for this current story I still have at least one more chapter maybe two on the rehearsal and then the wedding. I have a fun night after the rehearsal planned for Elliot and Christian. **_


	47. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 – 20 hours and 53 minutes to Go**

**Elliot's POV**

I can't stop laughing after nailing Christian in the nuts. We have just carried sixteen round tables from the front yard all the way to the tent and three more out to the boat. The wedding planner is supposed to take care of all this but my Dad wanted the tables and chairs out of the way for tonight. Christian has just carried the last table down. My parent's back yard is huge and this isn't a walk in the park. I am not sure what they were going to do if we hadn't gotten here early.

"Dad wants to see us in his office." Christian tells me and we both start laughing. "It's either the 'you boys represent the Grey family lecture' or the 'dangers of hitting each other in the nuts lecture.' Which one do you think?"

"Probably both. Did he see you hit me?" I ask.

"Me hit you? Fuck you Elliot. You almost guaranteed you'll never be an uncle. My stomach still hurts dickhead."

"Christian, let me remind you that you hit me first and crushed my boys big time. I almost threw up dude." We walk into the house and into my dad's office. He is sitting at his desk. "How's your back feeling Dad?" It must be hurting because he would have been right out there helping us if it hadn't.

"Better Elliot thank you both for your help. Shut the door and sit down boys." I catch Christian's eye and we both try to hold back a grin. We have been here so many times before. I always sit in the chair to the left and Christian always takes the chair on the far right which has a name- the little fucker's chair. When I was twelve and Christian was nine we were called in for fighting with Tommy Portia who was my age. Tommy lived across the street and was picking on Christian and I set him straight with my fist. Tommy's dad came over with him and demanded an apology. When he entered my dad's office he told Christian who was sitting in the chair to get up. Christian was pretty upset already and didn't move. So Mr. Portia told my dad, "I want your kid to respect me and get up. I want to sit in that little fucker's chair." It was the only time I ever saw my dad hit anyone. He came around and knocked Mr. Portia on his ass. Ever since then Christian always sits in that chair, still fondly called by all of us as "the little fucker's chair."

"Boys, you're not kids anymore. I like that you have fun together but you know grown men should not be purposely trying to hurt each other in the testicles. It is ridiculous behavior and I want it to stop." I have to look down so I don't laugh. Christ, this is too funny. "I certainly don't need to tell you that type of behavior in front of your mom and sister is totally inappropriate. And you're language Elliot is unacceptable. No more am I clear?"

My language? I shake my head but don't say anything. Christian hasn't said a sentence since he was ten years old that didn't have the word fuck in it. We both nod. Christ we have been morphed back into a ten and thirteen year old. I stand up.

"Wait Elliot. Now one more thing. This is the first Grey wedding and the eyes of the world are watching due to Christian's notoriety. This is your wedding Christian and you don't get to do this again. Elliot your brother selected you as his best man and I hope you take that role seriously. I expect you both to represent the Grey family with dignity the next two days. I know this wedding will be wonderful, but no shenanigans from either of you." Christian nods again and I know I can't look at him so I look down pretending to be remorseful.

"Of course dad. We won't embarrass you. Let's drop it bro. This isn't the time. We each tapped each other good so no more. We can resume this after the wedding when I get back from my honeymoon." Christian smiles and reaches his hand out for a truce handshake. I know that fucker better than anyone. He's full of shit and has something up his calculating sleeve. "Seriously, I will get even but not here. Your nuts are safe for now." He starts laughing. I shake his hand and my dad shakes his is head trying not to laugh. "We have about 90 minutes but I haven't worked out yet. Feel like going for a run with me."

I agree and ten minutes later we are in the front yard stretching. The media is being held back at the end of the driveway by security. Taylor and two other guys I don't know come down and are changed into running shorts. I take off my shirt. It's hotter than hell out here. Christian takes his off too. I hear the camera's going crazy. Now I know how poor Ana feels.

"Christ, bro, is this a good idea? All those media dicks are going to go nuts when you run up the driveway." I decide I know how to get them to back off. I walk into the garage and a few minutes later come out with a huge smile on my face. "Okay Christian in about fifteen seconds we can start running." He looks at me at the same time we hear swish, swish and the automatic sprinklers go off forcing all the media that have been encroaching too closely on the lawn to run back. "Ready bro?" We take off up the driveway with Taylor and his guys following us while the camera's click in every direction. Jesus Christ this is ridiculous but I laugh when I hear a few of them swear as they dry off their equipment.

"You're brilliant Elliot."Taylor tells me. I smile. Christian says it's too bad we can't keep them on until the wedding is over. Maybe not the sprinklers, but that gets my wheels turning.

**Channel 7 Reporter Julie Powers **

"I'm outside the home of Christian Grey's parent's here in Bellevue where we are waiting for the arrival of Grey's fiancée Anastasia Steele. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner celebration for the young couple. But moments ago, ladies of Seattle, Grey and his brother Elliot and their security left, with shirts off for what I am told was a ten mile run. This is footage of the brothers stretching and talking in the front yard and then leaving. We caught them again as they returned looking quite sweaty and (laughs) looking hot. Very hot. Back to you in the studio Jim and Marti."

**Marti Channel 7 News Co-Anchor**: Wow Julie. Wow.

**Jim Channel 7 News Co-Anchor**: Now ladies. Julie any idea what time the big event will take place tomorrow.

**Julie**: The security is very tight Jim and Marti. Delivery trucks have been going in and out all day. Christian Grey was seen helping his parents around the yard and while Grey House Media has denied rumors that the wedding is here and insist that only the rehearsal dinner is taking place here in Bellevue, the activity and set up of a large tent yesterday would lead us to believe that tomorrow afternoon sometime, Seattle's most eligible bachelor will be off the market."

**Mart**i: Well is the brother spoken for? (laughs)

**Julie**: I have actually ask that question myself Marti and I have been told that Elliot Grey, who was known in Seattle as quite the player has indeed settled down with Anastasia Steele's best friend and maid of honor, Kathryn Kavenagh. I haven't been able to confirm that, but they have been seen together quite a bit recently. It was actually quite funny earlier when the Grey brothers left for their run, Elliot Grey reset the automatic sprinklers so they went off all over the media. One other bit of news, I have also been told that Kavenagh's brother Ethan is actually dating Grey's younger sister, Mia Grey. So, we may have some more interesting developments ahead with the Grey family. Back to you Marti and Jim.

**Kate's POV**

"Did you see that Ana? Oh my god did they look hot or what? As in fucking gorgeous. Eat your hearts out women of Seattle. I can't believe that bitch Marti Morris was asking about Elliot's availability right on the news. I will so have my Dad go after her and her nasty little hair extensions." I am spitting nails. My dad's media company needs to put her in her trampy little place.

Ana is giggling. "Welcome to my world. Pour me a tiny bit more Champagne Kate please. I don't want to be tipsy when I see Reverend Walsh." I pour her a half of a glass. "Okay I am putting my dress on. Thanks for doing my make-up." Ana gives me a hug. God she is so happy. Tonight I am going to make sure that Carla behaves. She is such a bitch she makes me look like a saint. At least that is what Elliot said Christian told him. Evidently Christian can't stand her but he doesn't want to make Ana feel bad. He told Elliot that he was thinking of investing in Bob's business just to make sure they stay in Georgia. I have to agree with the mogul on this one. Elliot said he didn't like her much either, but we all adore Ray.

"So Mrs. Mogul show me what you're wearing." Man, Ana's wardrobe is to die for now. I am so jealous. She is so flipping thin that all her clothes are size two's and four's and I am a six even on a skinny day. She was a six or eight before she met Christian. Now she is so tiny. She is small boned anyway, but now she just looks so petite and hot in everything she wears.

I walk into her room. "This is the room that Christian first made love to me." Ana tells me when she hears me enter behind her. She is blushing and looks all giddy.

"Here? Why were you here your first time and not Escala?" I am confused.

"We had sex the first time at Escala and sex lots of times there actually. But the first time that Christian really, really made love to me, not just sex was here in this room Kate. It was the most magical moment of my life. It was the moment that we both knew we were meant to be together and it was in that shower that he confessed he loved me." Ana looks all dreamy and I can tell that whatever happened in this room sealed the deal.

"You are so in love aren't you Steele?" She smiles at me. "I love Elliot too, but I don't know if we have quite had that moment that you just described. It sounds like you both just connected in some way that is beyond anything you have ever experienced." I have told Elliot I love him and he says, "love you babe" but he hasn't looked into my eyes and said, "I love you Kate." I know he would go crazy if I dated anyone else. He made that clear. It's not just Christian that has a jealous streak. But, we just aren't there yet.

"Kate, it was unreal. We came here when Christian's ex broke in his apartment and she stood over the bed while I was sleeping alone in his bedroom. He was so upset that at two in the morning we came here to hide out and when we walked into this room he just looked at me in that way and we went to bed and I was ready for you know fun sex, you know what I mean." Ana blushes. She is still so innocent. "But he told me he needed to take me slow and we just made this amazing passionate love and oh my god it was so incredible. We both agree that for us that was the moment." She is absolutely so in love with him that I actually think I might start liking him as he obviously makes her happy.

"Well Cinderella. You will be late for the ball so put this dress on. Where's it from and who designed it?"

"Neiman's where else." She rolls her eyes. "Tell me if you think it is too sexy for tonight." Ana puts on a pink coral Herve Leger V-Neck Bandage dress and looks smokin in it. "Do you think it is too low cut or revealing in the back? I am going to wear that Armani wrap to go over it but don't you love the back?" Ana turns around. Damn this dress is sexy as hell.

"Ana, Christian will go nuts if you wear this. That long zipper and it is just tight enough to see your great ass. Are you wearing panties?" She lifts her dress to show me her panties. "Are those the _Never Show Bootie Thongs_? God help you if he sees those."

Ana giggles. "He doesn't want me to wear any panties but I told him no fooling around tonight. So I thought I would just you know tease him a bit. Are you sure this isn't too revealing? I don't want to have everyone thinking I look like a skank."

"Ana you look hot. But with the wrap during the rehearsal it will be fine then take it off during the dinner, which is on a flipping boat for fucks sake. He will be on his knees waiting for you at the altar. Your back looks so sexy let's put your hair up. Come here."

We hear the door. "Miss Steele, Mr. and Mrs. Adams are here along with Miss Wilks." Sawyer announces.

I yell out. "Send them in hot stuff." I love teasing Sawyer. He is pretty hot but totally professional. I hear Carla. Oh fucking great. I slam my Champagne. She better not say one thing negative.

"Hi girls. Ana come out and say hi to your Aunt. Wow is that what you're wearing?" Carla enters the bedroom and looks Ana up and down.

"Hi Carla, doesn't Ana look hot? This will make Christian crazy." I laugh but poor Ana looks down at her feet and where a minute ago she looked happy, now she looks insecure.

"What Mom, is something wrong with it? Should I change?"

"Ana you look amazing but I just wonder if it is too alluring and sexy for the occasion?" Well that is better than what Carla usually says. "Come out and say hi to Aunt Maggie." Ana looks miserable.

"Ana, let me take your picture and send it to Mia. She will tell you yea or nay. She is Miss Manners and Miss Etiquette. I think with the wrap it is perfect." I pick up the wrap and put it around Ana's shoulders. I take her picture and send it to Mia. "Turn around let's take a picture of your ass and remove the wrap." I send that as well.

"Oh well honey that looks nice. Yes just wear the wrap during the rehearsal and then take it off and show that amazing figure of yours. I was just stunned when I came in. You can't buy a butt like that Ana. Christian will be salivating when he sees you." Carla smiles. Thank god, finally something fun out of her.

"Are you sure Mom? I don't want to look like a ho."

Carla looks at the price tag that I just cut off. "Well that would make you one expensive gorgeous ho. Good lord this dress cost almost $1400. Well kiddo, you sure got the figure. It must have come from your father's side." Oh here we go. Whenever she brings up Ana's biological father she starts the waterworks. I need to get her off that topic and fast.

"Mia said you look fabulous. You're good to go." I show her the text."Okay Steele come help me pick my dress." I drag Ana out of the bedroom, which means we have to say hi to her Aunt who stops me in my tracks. She looks exactly and I mean exactly like an older version of Ana.

"Ana, sweetheart, oh my god your gorgeous." Ana hugs her Aunt and I know from her body language and everything about her that I like her. "Sweetie, I haven't seen you since your high school graduation and look at you." Maggie kisses Ana and hugs her tight. Interesting. She came to Ana's graduation and Carla didn't. "Sweetie, I wish you had told me about your college graduation, I would have been there in a split second. You have one amazing body on you sweet girl." She hugs Ana again. "I am so, so honored you have asked me to be a part of this special day and I can't wait to meet your future hubby." Ana is beaming. I see the nice genes went to her Aunt.

"Aunt Maggie this is Kate my best friend, roommate and maid of honor." I shake her Aunts hand.

"Kate, my pleasure. Call me Maggie and give me a hug. If you are Ana's best friend you're my friend too." I really like her. I know is getting a divorced which Ana just found out, no kids, and Ana said we would like each other because she is a magazine editor in California for the Orange County Lifestyle Magazine.

"Should I change Aunt Maggie or is this okay." Ana is still so insecure.

"Honey you would look great in a potato sack. Don't change a thing." Thank fuck for Aunts.

Carla and Bob have left and Maggie decides to ride with us and Ray who has just entered the room with Sawyer. "Maggie, good to see you again." Ray hugs Maggie and she pecks him on the lips. Interesting.

"God Ray, you look great. Your little girl is a goddess." She smiles at Ana.

"Miss Steele, Mr. and Mrs. Adams made it past the pap's with minimal issues other than your Mom did stop to answer their questions and Reynolds was able to move them along. But we need to get you out the door and on your way. Are you ready?"

"I am Sawyer." Ana has a bag with wrapped presents in it and she looks nervous but happy.

"Okay we have six guys in the lobby and The Fairmont has agreed to put a freeze on people leaving the bar area and restaurant when you walk through. We don't have the canopy up today but they have agreed to allow us to put it up tomorrow when you're in your gown." Sawyer calls Ryan in the room from outside. He reviews our exit strategy. Ana is to hold tight onto Rays hand and Sawyer will hold her other arm preventing anyone from getting too close to her. Maggie will walk with Ryan and I will walk with Mia's guy Southerton who is a beast. There will be two guys in front of us and behind us and another six blocking the media. This is crazy. I laughed when Sawyer asked Ray if he would be okay on the outside of Ana and she worried about Ray being exposed.

"Oh please make my day and have someone try and touch me." Ray declares. Ana rolled her eyes. No wonder she doesn't find Christian and his caveman ways troublesome.

We get into the elevator and Sawyer is talking in his sleeve letting whoever know that we are on our way down. I pull his arm over so I can look at whatever he is taking in. "Can I say something?" Ana laughs and Sawyer snorts.

"What would you like to say Miss Kavenagh?" I am still holding his arm and I shrug. He tells me, "press here and say: Legs flanked by Sawyer and Steele Sr."

"You call Ana Legs?" I ask Sawyer who turns red.

"You call me Legs? Does Christian know you guys call me legs?" Ana is bright red and Ray looks a bit pissed. Poor Sawyer, I don't think he thought that one through.

"Um, yes Miss Steele, he knows." Lucky for him, the elevator arrives on the lobby floor and Sawyer immediately goes into bodyguard mode. He steps in front of us and Southerton is waiting at the door and holds the elevator. Sawyer pushes me out by gently touching my shoulder and I see two security guys standing in front of the elevator. As soon as I step out Southerton escorts me out and I turn to see Ryan guide Maggie out.

"Don't look behind you Miss Kavenagh, just move forward." Southerton is practically dragging me out the door. I see flashes everywhere and I am so relieved to slide into the SUV. Maggie jumps in a few minutes later. Ryan gets in the passenger seat and someone taps on the car and we take off. I didn't realize we would be in separate cars. I turn around but don't see Ana outside yet.

"Ryan is Ana okay?" I am worried about her.

"Yes Miss Kavenagh. We just thought this would be better for security. You will probably ride back together tonight."

** Ana's POV**

"Are you okay Miss Steele. Ready?" Sawyer asks me. He really worries about me. He is so sweet.

"She's ready. Let's get the hell out of here." My dad tells him gruffly. I don't think he likes all of this media attention and security. He kisses my forehead.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I grab my Dad's hand and Sawyer puts his arm around my back. I see two guys I don't know come up from behind us. The lobby of the hotel is like one of those scenes in a movie where everything freezes. No one is moving and security and police are standing with their arms spread blocking anyone from getting too close. I am not a movie star or famous singer. All of this just because I am about to marry one of the richest men in the world and I am high risk to be kidnapped. I can't think about this – I can't. I squeeze my dad's hand.

I hear strangers yell 'Good Luck' and 'Congratulations' as we make our way to the revolving door. Shit the revolving door. How will I get through that tomorrow with my dress? Do I get in it alone? I am such a klutz I will get my dress stuck in it.

"Over here Miss Steele." Sawyer guides me to the automatic door next to the revolving door. "Now the circus of media is roped off right outside this door. They are going to be in a feeding frenzy when they see you. We have to walk just a few feet and then you can jump in the car. Miss Steele, you need to find shoes that don't have such high heels. Be careful walking please." Sawyer shakes his head and so does my dad. "Mr. Steele, please get in the car first and I will hold Ana up here and then once you are in the car I will escort her in the car. Let's go."

The media was in a complete frenzy and it was surreal but we get in the car safely. I hear Sawyer tell someone that "Legs is on her way." How have I not known this was my call sign before?"

** Christian's POV**

I am standing in my old bedroom smiling as I just finished brushing my teeth. I loved Ana's little wrapped notes in my toiletry bag. I am pulling my pants on and Elliot walks in.

"Dude what are you wearing? I don't want to look like twinsies again. This is more casual tonight right?" Elliot comes in wearing navy chinos and a turquoise and white striped shirt with his cuffs rolled up. I motion to the white linen shirt on the bed and the pale grey pants that I have just put on. Caroline Acton picked them out for me and they are tighter than I usually wear. They are from Loro Piana and I wonder if they are too casual. Oh well I don't give a shit. "Good, I counted on you being boring with white and grey. Are those grey or purple?" Elliot leans in to look at my pants.

"No they aren't purple." I look closer. Fuck are they?

"The hell they aren't. Those are fucking purple pants Christian. Whatever floats your boat."

I yell down to Mia's room. "Mia come here."

"You come here I am trying to get ready."

Fuck I go down to the second floor to her bedroom. "What color are these pants?"

She gets closer. "I think they might technically be light purple or lavender but they could pass as light grey. They look hot though so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Elliot said they were purple."

"He is messing with your head. Wear them. Do you have a white linen shirt?" I nod. "That will look great. Oh my god Ana looks amazing." I frown. Mia hands me her phone. "Kate text this to me, Ana was worried it was too revealing and that you could see her ass." I look at Ana in her dress and I almost get a hard on.

"Fuck me that dress is smokin hot." I actually didn't mean to say that out loud. "I see your wearing that ugly watch? " I smile at her.

"I love my watch. I bet you're excited about tomorrow?" Mia sings this out to me.

"Very." I walk back up and finish getting dressed.

I am in the kitchen when Carla and Bob walk in. I shake Bob's hand and give Carla a kiss.I introduce Bob to my Mom and Dad and then Elliot.

"Who went to get Gramps Christian?" Elliot is looking for something to eat and starts eating some deli ham out of the package. My mom takes the ham from him and gives him that look she gives us when we are embarrassing her.

"I think Reynolds went to get him after he dropped off Carla and Bob, let me check with Taylor."

Taylor confirms that Reynolds is on his way to get Gramps and that Reverend Walsh just pulled up. Ana is about fifteen minutes away and Kate and Ana's Aunt will be here in about five minutes. "Elliot, Kate will be here in about five minutes." He grabs a beer and gives my mom a kiss and walks out front. I follow him to get the door for Reverend Walsh. Elliot quickly shakes his hand and keeps walking.

"Reverend, it's good to see you again." I shake his hand. He comes into the house and my Mom greets him introducing him to Carla and Bob. I hope Carla doesn't say anything stupid.

"Christian is Ana here yet?" Reverend Walsh asks me. I tell him she will be here in about ten minutes or less. "I look forward to seeing her again." I take him out back and offer him something to drink which he declines until after the rehearsal. "This yard is something. I was here for an event your parents had last year. It sure is a great place for a wedding." My dad joins us. Thank fuck. I am not feeling like chatting with the Reverend. I am nervous. This is not like me. I need to see Ana.

I hear some conversations in the house and excuse myself to "greet" whoever came in the house. When I walk in I almost fall over. It is like looking at an older version of Ana. "You must be Christian. I am Aunt Maggie." She grabs me and hugs me. Fuck me. This woman is 50 years old and hot as hell. I look over at Elliot who is grinning from ear to ear. I offer her a glass of wine and Elliot comes up behind me on the pretense that he is getting Kate a drink.

"She looks exactly like Ana. Fuck Christian. That's your wife in thirty years! You can't say _I Do_ fast enough. I'd fuck that in a heartbeat." I give him a dirty look. "Well you know what I mean. That is better than a dowry dude. That is your insurance policy as to what Ana's going to age into." He blows out some air and taps my shoulder.

Kate comes up and tells Elliot to quit being so obvious. "She is so sweet too. She is just like Ana personality wise. Now I know where Ana gets it. We talked all the way here and she admitted that Carla is really difficult." Kate pulls me down and whispers. "Wait until you see Ana, you are going to have to take a cold shower Grey." Then to my surprise she kisses my cheek. I must look shocked. She smiles. "Weak moment." She winks at me. "You look hot in those lavender pants."

Taylor lets me know that my grandfather has arrived and Ana is coming down the street as well. I tell Elliot to come with me to get Gramps while I greet Ana and Ray. We walk outside and I almost go running up the driveway as I see the media making it almost impossible for Wilson to pull into the drive. Taylor yells for everyone to back the fuck up. Even with at least fifteen security they are having some control issues with the pap's. Elliot hates this shit and walks down the drive way and whistles.

"Back the fuck up right now or I am calling the cops on you fuckers." I almost laugh. But it gets their attention and the security is able to block the media on both sides of the drive allowing Wilson to pull in. I open the door for Gramps and under the pretense of shaking his hand, I help him out of the SUV. I tell Reynolds to go ahead and help with security and escort Ana's car down. Elliot is walking backwards staring at the media and isn't messing around. He then joins us and shakes Gramps hand helping him into the house. I turn around and open the door when Wilson stops and reach in and see Ana. I almost can't breathe she is so beautiful. I give her a chaste kiss and then reach across her to shake Ray's hand.

"You look super hot, I love lavender." Ana tells me and smiles. I roll my eyes and take her hand and help her out of the SUV and then I see firsthand how her dress fits her. I can see every curve of her perfect body and I feel my dick twitch. "Ana, I don't even know what to say you look so hot." Ray comes around and I shake his hand again. The media starts calling our name and I look up and Ana smiles. I give Ana a kiss and the cameras go crazy.

As we walk into the house I can see the back of her dress has a long zipper and is low cut. Her ass looks fucking unbelievable. "There is no way I am not having you tonight Ana. You can't show up like this and expect me to behave. I have to go into the bathroom to adjust my damn pants. Christ you look … amazing." I whisper this in her ear. She will never wear this dress if I am not with her. She giggles because she thinks I am kidding. There is no way I can go out back until this massive erection in my pants calms down. We walk past the hallway bathroom and I open it and pull Ana pack and push her into it and quickly shut the door.

"Christian, we need to get out there. What are you …" I grab her by her gorgeous ass and push her against me. I put my lips up to her ear. "Feel what you do to me. You look so amazing. I won't get through the night." I smile against her neck. I kiss her ear and bring my mouth over hers and run my tongue over her lip. I bring her hand around and put it on my dick so she can feel through my pants what she does to me.

"Christian calm down." She smiles against my lip. "We have a bunch of people waiting for us. I promise we will sneak off and make out before I leave tonight." Make out? I am thinking more along the lines of putting my dick in your hot pussy baby. "Now let me put some lip gloss on and I will leave you and your friend there to calm down." She grazes my lips with hers and smiles at me. "I love you now, let's go practice getting married."

** Ana's POV**

Wow, Kate was right. Christian loves this dress. He couldn't keep his hands off of me. I fix my wrap and drape it over my shoulders covering my back and pull it under my arms. I check my reflection in the hallway mirror. My cheeks are flushed as I walk out back.

"Here she is." Carrick greets me and gives me a kiss. I see Mr. Trevelyan and give him a hug and talk to him for a few minutes. Finally Christian comes out and everyone claps. Taylor joins us as well. Mia introduces her wedding coordinator, Evelyn Russo. Evelyn is a take charge lady and she quiets us all down and then runs through our instructions without taking a breath.

"The guests have been directed to park their cars at The Bellevue Episcopal Church and they will arrive by luxury buses here to the home. They will all arrive by 4:15. Security will have to check handbags and the men's jackets. Cell phones will be placed in clear bags with their names on it and can be collected on their way out. Once they get through security they will be directed to take the paved walkway around the side yard." She points to the side yard. "Now is Amanda or Allison here?"

"No, I didn't think they would need to be here." I tell her.

"Not necessary, just make sure they look for me as they will hand out programs and escort the guest to the seats." I nod. "We will have the two front rows on each side reserved for family. The quartet will start playing at 4:15." Christian pulls me close and has his arm around me. Ana you will arrive at 4:30 and wait in the car with your Dad and maid of honor until we come and get you."

"Who is with her Taylor?" Christian asks concerned about my security.

"Sawyer and Reynolds with Wilson following in another car. They will pull right into the garage and then they will come in the house through the garage door." Christian nods.

Evelyn gives us all our instructions and we are told to practice. Elliot shakes his head and mutters he is pretty sure he can handle walking down the aisle. Once we are all in place and Evelyn has given us our instructions Reverend Walsh takes over. My dad and I have do our procession and I start giggling. Christian looks at the paper plate in my hands covered with bows and mouths, "What the hell is that?" Kate rolls her eyes and we both start getting a nervous laughter.

"Christian I see you're fascinated with Ana's bouquet." Reverend Walsh chuckles. "Every rehearsal I have ever done the groom asks the same question. The ribbons are saved from one of Ana's bridals showers and made into a bouquet so she has something to practice with. It's a tradition." Christian shakes his head and he and Elliot whisper something to each other and laugh.

"Once Ana and her father joins us you will shake Mr. Steele's hand and then Mr. Steele you will place your daughter's hand into Christian's." I smile at my dad and feel my eyes tear up. Reverend Walsh has us practice this. "Mr. Steele you will be seated next to Mr. and Mrs. Adams and Miss Wilkes. I will say a few words then Ana has requested that we asked the traditional question, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Mr. Steele you will stand and may reply "Her mother and I."

I don't know why or where the thought came from but I look up at Reverend Walsh and I whisper to him, "No, no, I don't want him to say "Her mother and I." Reverend Walsh looks confused and leans in and softly asks me if I want to eliminate the question. "No, I only want my dad to say it is him, not my mom." I am trying to whisper so no one hears and I see Christian looking at me. "Is that wrong of me?" I whisper so softly that Christian has to lean down to hear me. "Please, Reverend Walsh let's move on but I will tell my dad. Let's not have this conversation now."

"Very well, after Ana has been given away by her father I will have a sermon that I have prepared. I will complete my sermon and then ask for a reading by Miss Wilks, who will come up to the front and read. Will she have a microphone Ms. Russo?" Evelyn shares that there will be a podium and a mike will be on it. "Very good. We will then ask Christian to state his vows followed by Ana. We will then present the rings. Will the best man have both rings?" This is confirmed. "Then we will have the last reading performed by Mr. Trevelyan. After the last reading I will have a few more words and then Christian you will be allowed to kiss your bride." Everyone claps and smiles when he says this.

Christian reaches over and puts his left hand on my face and pulls me over to him and kisses me softly. "I should probably practice this a few times to make sure I have that part right." He smiles and everyone laughs.

We are told the order of our exit and then Mia tells us we need to run through the whole thing one more time. Everyone moans and tells her we have it figured out and the rehearsal is over.

The other guests have arrived; Uncle Mike and his family along with Mrs. Trevelyan and Ethan. There will be twenty-one of us on the boat not including Mac who is technically working. We are ushered on board by the caterer's and an anxious Grace so we can get the evening celebration started. Three of the security team will be following us in another boat. Taylor and his core team, Wilson, Reynolds, Ryan and of course Sawyer are given several hours off to eat and relax in the RV. Christian and I have surprised them with a lobster and steak dinner that is being prepared for them. Gail has also arrived and I am not sure where she is at the moment or why. I keep meaning to ask Christian about Gail and Taylor.

We are ushered onto the _Two Sons and a Princess_ where a guitar player awaits us. Three round tables for eight have been set up on deck with candles and flowers. It looks enchanting and once again Grace and Mia have outdone themselves.

Christian takes my hand and escorts me on board and pulls me quickly down to the very first cabin, shuts the door and kisses me like his life depends on it. "Is this really happening?" Christian asks holding me tight and kissing my neck, lips and face. I nod my head.

"Unless you're a no show tomorrow, it's happening. I can't wait." I smile at him and reach up to kiss him softly. I need to marry this man. I love him so much it's as if I can't breathe when he isn't with me. Does everyone love this deeply?

"Nothing can keep me away. God, Ana, I am so in love with you. I never knew it was possible to love someone so much baby. You're everything to me." He pulls back and holds my face with both of his hands and stares deeply into my eyes. "I have had a lifetime of nightmares Ana, and memories that I thought I would never recover from." Christian is barely speaking above a whisper. "But you baby, you and your beauty, your love and all that is good, are what the best of dreams are made of. You are my life and I just want to make sure that this is real. I am counting and in 20 hours and 53 minutes you will be Mrs. Grey!" He kisses my forehead and whispers against my lips. "I will love you and worship you for the rest of my life." We go back on deck to join our guest.

_Rehearsal dinner wear _

p/Herve-Leger-V-Neck-Bandage-Dress-Pink-Coral/prod156800220/?eVar4=You%20May%20Also%20Like%20RR

p/Loro-Piana-Delave-Five-Pocket-Pants-Purple/prod154290419_cat21150733_/?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=% %253FitemId%253Dcat21150733%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod154290419&cmCat=product


	48. Chapter 49

_Some quick notes:_

_Still a few chapters left for those thinking just one more to go- I have some loose ends and relationships to tie down and I certainly can't have just one chapter dedicated to the wedding so don't panic yet. Although this does have a conclusion, and soon, I promise. In fact one more of the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding so hang on- a few more chapters before we say I Do! _

_Technical problems- not sure if other writers have had this problem but when I have uploaded the last few times, the chapter comes up as one big paragraph- which requires me to edit from Fanfiction and is a real pain in the arse._

_To the guest that always points out all the punctuation and quotation mistakes- your right- I am sorry – when I edit on word- it looks okay- when I upload- don't know what happens it looks completely different. But thanks for your patience I will try my best to be more diligent. _

_To maryfromabluestate: your right I don't know why my story is always buried I have wondered that too and have thought that if I had a better placement I might have more readers- suggestions anyone? Thanks Mary you always have great feedback!_

_I love that so many of you thought Maggie could be Ana's real mom but…she's not. I just went with that because my whole life everyone thought I looked exactly like my Aunt…interesting concept though_

_For those that looked up Christian's pants- yes hot I agree! Yummy who was that model wearing those pants! What a package eh? _

_Thanks everyone as always for your feedback. Getting your messages has made all the difference. Special thanks to Team Harris,Carol711,Romancefifty, blondegirl3,Zina 588, aabc, Bonitapplebumm, Dublingirl and ChristinaLG3 you have all been so faithful and supportive as have many others. XOX Crytsal9034 I am just too challenged- but thanks for not giving up on me. You're adorable with your willingness to help me. _

_HANKY ALERT! I watered up so hard at this chapter that I had to stop – but will add the rest soon. Wanted you to have something to read tonight. _

_Lilly _

**Chapter 49 – Coming to Peace with Carrick**

**Christian's POV**

Ana and I are sitting with Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan, my cousins' Scott, his wife Lauren and Daniel and his wife Becca who have pulled chairs over and joined us. This conversation started with Elliot sharing how my dad practically grounded his grown sons for our behavior today. I look at Scott and Daniel and they look at each other and grin.

"Well, Scott, you and Daniel never did that to each other I am sure. Sounds rather barbaric to me," Lauren chastises Elliot and me. Neither Scott nor Daniel say anything.

"Not to be disrespectful Lauren, but I guarantee they have done this to each other. It's just a fact; brothers take shots at each other." I tell her.

"Tell them Scott; you two have never done anything so terrible to each other." They don't say anything.

Elliot laughs. "Man up Scott and Daniel. Admit it. Don't make me and my brother look like the animals' in the family."

"Of course we have!" Daniel confesses and all the guys clink glasses and cheer in camaraderie. In fact we hoot so loud that the other two tables stop their conversations to see what is so funny.

After quite a few hilarious conversations including Kate and Ethan sharing the first time when Kate was four and asked Ethan why he had a funny looking nose 'down there' Elliot tells us he has proof that a man getting hit in the nuts is more painful than childbirth. Of course all the females take great exception to this and after much bantering back and forth Elliot stands up. He is half in the bag at this point.

"I have absolute proof that labor is not as painful as a solid nut crunch."

"Fine Elliot, what is your proof." Mia is yelling at him. The women are pissed. Wow, sensitive subject-literally.

"Look, a woman has a baby and it could be the absolute worst labor in the world. Hours and hours of painful contractions, screaming the whole bit. But still a year or so later she gets in bed and cuddles with her hubby and says, '_Honey lets have another baby_.' Clearly she is willing to go through the pain again." He pauses and slams his drink. "I absolutely f-ing guarantee you that there isn't a man in the world, not one, that says a year later; _Honey hit me in the nuts again_. Not going to ever, ever happen. And that ladies and gentlemen is conclusive proof that labor pains can't possibly hurt as much."

It must have been all the drinks that I had or Elliot's set up on this, but that was the conversation that brought me to laughing hysterics. He was so indignant. I am actually holding my stomach and wiping tears from my eyes I am laughing so hard. I had to stand up and walk away and then I started laughing again. If I had known Elliot was this funny before I would have hung out with him a lot more. Actually he was always this funny; I was just so angry my whole life until Ana came along that nothing was ever funny to me. The guys all laughed hysterically, even my stuffy cousin Daniel. But the girls just sat speechless. I was rather proud of Elliot for saying f-ing instead of ripping the f bomb. He has behaved tonight. Must have been my dad's lecture.

It has been a great evening. I walk away just to catch my breath and think about the events that took place earlier, Ray and Kate's speech, the gift giving and of course my dad's speech. I fight back tears.

I see my grandmother sitting by herself and decide to sit next to her and when she takes my hand I notice that her wedding ring and the big diamond Gramps bought her years ago are almost falling off her thin, bony fingers. Her hand is filled with age spots and I have to look up. I smile at her and she reaches over and pats my face.

"Sweet boy, that conversation had to happen at some point and I am so glad it finally did. Now you have a clear conscience and open heart to give to your sweetie. I may forget a lot, but the one thing that has weighed so heavy on my heart, is this burden you have carried your whole life. Promise me my sweet boy, you will let all the pain go and live for the future. Please for me? I love you so." Grams kisses my hand and looks up at me. She is referring to my dad's speech earlier. The speech that finally broke me. I take this moment to think about what the hell happened.

We had three tables on deck. One table was made up of, Elliot, Kate, Ethan, Mia, Scott, Lauren, Ana and me. The second table was Ray, Maggie, Bob, Carla, Reverend Walsh, Daniel and Becca. My parents, grandparents and Aunt and Uncle sat at the last table.

After we were all seated and the caterer poured our favorite Bollinger, my dad stood up to make a toast and start the evening's celebration.

"On behalf of the most beautiful woman in the world, my bride of thirty three years, Grace and I welcome everyone to this most wonderful evening. Tonight and tomorrow is about celebrating the marriage of our son Christian to the beautiful and dear, dear Anastasia. We are so happy that these two kids found each other. Their love for each other is a joy to behold. I have more to say, but first, please hold up our glasses. To our son who we love with all of our hearts and to Ana, who we welcome into the Grey family with open hearts. Congratulations and Best Wishes." We all toasted our glasses. But Dad wasn't done.

"As I said, I have more to say. So, indulge me please. I first want to congratulate Carla and Ray on raising a classy, dignified, beautiful daughter. As a father I tell you that Grace and I couldn't have handpicked someone more perfect for our son. She is our dream come true. We can't say enough about your Ana, who is now our Ana as well. So please everyone, cheers to Carla and Ray, for sharing with us the newest member of the Grey Family." Everyone again toasted their glasses and I kissed Ana. I haven't been able to keep my hands or lips off her all night.

"Christian, I want to take just a few minutes to say something to you son, long overdue." My dad stops to get his composure. "The other day, my son invited us to GEH where over two thousand of his employees honored him and Ana in a celebratory reception for their pending wedding. I stood there and watched and realized the time has come for me to tell you something I should have said a few years ago. I will admit to all of you, when Christian came home half way into his third year at Harvard and told us he was quitting, I was not happy." My mom, Elliot and Mia all mumble about that being an understatement and look at each other. "Okay I was furious. Forget the thousands we had spent on tuition, I was livid that this kid thought that he knew more than the faculty and he stood up to me and said his decision was final. You know it was my dream not his, to have a son graduate from Harvard. I even took that dream further as I would fantasize about being in the audience when because of his intelligence, Christian would graduate number one in his Harvard class. When he quit, I took it hard. I won't lie. So when he came home and told me his plans, I pretty much told him; you're on your own kid. I thought he was making a colossal mistake and thought the kid would end up not having two nickels to rub together." Everyone laughs as my dad takes a sip of his drink. "Well I think we all know that didn't turn out being the case did it? But, I think in order to prove to his old man that he would amount to something without that degree, he worked morning, noon and night strategically going after the world, and he conquered it didn't he? He didn't come to me and ask for my help he just kept working and time passed by and one day about a year ago I walked into the house and found my Gracie crying in the living room." My dad looked at my mom and she nodded giving her approval to tell the rest of the story. I feel my throat closing down and my eyes watering. My dad has never talked like this and I don't know where he is going, but I think it is going to affect me emotionally.

"I asked her 'What's wrong?' She was holding a newspaper article about Christian in her hands and she said, 'This article says our son is one of the youngest billionaires in the world and the wealthiest man in the State of Washington.' I thought well that sure as hell isn't anything to cry about. And then she said, 'but what it doesn't say Carrick is that he is the loneliest and unhappiest 27 year old in the world and state of Washington. Isn't it time you let him off the hook and tell him he has proven you wrong and you're proud of him? Maybe he will start living his life if you just say how proud you are of him. I want him happy Carrick, I don't want him to have all this wealth and no one to share it with.' I know what you're thinking- nothing like bringing the elephant in the room and placing it front and center. But we all know the deal here. Christian is a ridiculously wealthy man. And Grace was right. I should have stopped you son, told you _enough_ several years ago, enjoy your life you're a young man. However, I didn't do that. But Christian Grey, you made me proud a long, long time ago." My dad stops to wipe his eyes. "I just was too stubborn and proud to tell you. Thank god, your Ana got your attention and did what I should have helped you do as your father. She has brought laughter, love, affection, compassion into your life and more importantly given you back your youth. So Ana, I can't thank you enough for that. Christian, I am sorry I didn't say it sooner. I am so damn proud of you. So, so damn proud of you. I love you and I am sorry if I kept you from enjoying your youth because you were too busy trying to prove something to me. But….I will end this babbling by saying if I am the reason you waited so long to start living your life, and by doing so it meant you waited long enough for destiny to bring you Ana, then I will unload my guilt. Christian I love you. And Ana, you have made my son so, so happy. How can I not love you darling girl when you gave my son what he needed to live his life to the fullest. To Ana and Christian: May your love always be as consuming as it is tonight." My dad has tears rolling down his face, my mom is sobbing and Elliot and Mia are both wiping tears from their eyes. They are my family. They lived this hell, my life, with me. I caused them such pain, and now my joy is their joy. I look at my grandfather who is my strength, my mentor. He knows that these words that my dad just shared publicly are words I have needed for a long time. He motions his head towards my dad and without words tells me to let it go and forgive him. He winks at me telling me I will always have him but this moment belongs to my dad.

I am stunned. I have no words. My dad loves me. He always has. I was just too busy being fifty shades fucked up to see it. I take Ana's hand and she kisses my hand crying her eyes out and releases my hand, guiding me to go to him. I let go of her hand and I put my arms around my dad and cry like I have never cried in front of everyone in my dad's shoulders.

I look down coming out of my trance and Grams is still holding my face. "I can't tell you how happy I am now that you and your dad have made peace." She sighs. "Christian, I know how worried you are about me. I can't stop this love. I wish I could. But do you know how much it helps knowing that Gramps has you in his life." She whispers this to me so no one can hear. I nod. She leans in and puts her forehead to my forehead. "Thank you for Riley." We look down at Riley who lies quietly at Grams feet.


	49. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 – The Rehearsal Dinner**

**Ana's POV**

I have just borrowed Kate's mirror and Mia and I are both wiping our smeared mascara and fixing our faces. Carrick has said what my lost boy needed to hear, but seeing Christian and his dad hugging and crying left us all a mess. Even Elliot pushed back his chair and placed his elbows on both knees looking down so no one could see his tears. I know Christian will be so embarrassed, but I am happy that his dad has finally told him he is proud of him. Jeez took long enough.

The caterer's served the dinner and it was delicious. I am so excited that I can hardly eat a bite. The field salad with glazed walnuts, dates and goat cheese with a maple syrup and balsamic dressing was amazing and everyone cleans their plates. "Do you think you could figure out this recipe baby? This was good." Christian leans in to ask me. "You need to eat, or I will get pissed. Quit picking around at your food. This salad is fantastic, now eat up." He gives me his no nonsense stare and I take another bite. The caterer's want to bring out the next course and it appears I am holding them up. I lift my plate before Fifty can protest and let them know I am done. It was really good but I just can't eat.

"Young lady, eat your dinner tonight or I will bring you over to my table and force feed you." I look up and my dad is standing over me. Jeez, everyone chill out.

"Dad, I will eat my main course I promise." Christian nods at my dad and sighs heavily.

A cucumber and honeydew gazpacho in a shooter glass is brought out after the salad and it is light enough for me to manage. Christian whispers in my ear, "Don't think I am impressed because you just finished two ounces of soup with zero calories." I smile at him and mumble under my breath for him to mind his own business. "I will pretend I didn't hear that." Christian mumbles back at me with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. The main course is served and it is a garlic roasted fresh salmon dish with fresh rosemary and roasted potatoes. The serving is huge. I close my eyes and take a deep breath knowing I can't possibly eat all of this. I put my hand on Christian's leg and lean into his ear.

"Christian I can't eat all of this and you know it, so please don't stress me out and make me okay? I promise to eat what I can."

"Okay baby, do what you can." He kisses me and rubs my back. I feel him lift the zipper on my dress and I look around to see if anyone is watching. "I will be unzipping this tonight Miss Steele, I promise you." He winks at me at dives into his dinner. Ten minutes later Christian's plate is completely empty as usual and I have had several bites. Christian will not finish my meal. He is a disciplined eater and never takes second helpings or finishes my plate unless it is chocolate.

"Hey itty bitty are you going to eat that salmon, if not, pass it over here." I look up at Elliot and he has already had the rest of Kate's and is looking across the table to see who he can mooch from.

I wait for Christian to say something but he surprises me and doesn't say a word. I pass my plate over to Elliot.

I look up as Kate is clinking her glass. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone stops talking. "First of all thank you Carrick and Grace for this wonderful evening. The dinner was delicious, and if you don't believe me, just ask Elliot." Our table laughs. Christian has his arm around me and is rubbing his thumb across my back and every once in a while he plays with the strap on my dress. "I have been told that I have to make a speech as your maid of honor but talking has never a problem for me so I got this." Elliot smiles at her and you know he is thinking 'ain't that the truth.' Kate is a natural at this and she walking around standing behind Christian. "So Grey, I heard that you wake up every morning and say "Thank god for the flu." Almost everyone laughs as Kate says.

"Kate, I say it every time I see you." Christian winks at her and she shakes her head at him.

"For those of you who don't know let me tell you a little story." She pauses. "I was the editor of the WSU paper. We found out in January that _The Christian Grey_ would be speaking at this year's commencement. So I immediately contacted his office so we could feature him in a story the week before commencement. But I was screened out over and over. I couldn't get past his gatekeepers. I couldn't even get a no." She gives Christian a dirty look and he just smirks at her and shrugs his shoulders. "So finally I call my dad who has had some dealings with GEH and he made a call for me. A week later I am contacted by Christian's PA and I have an appointment at Grey House to meet with Mr. Grey in early May two weeks before commencement. I clear my calendar, do more research, get prepared and I am good to go until I wake up the morning of the interview with a fever of 103 degrees and shaking like a leaf. I got up, took Advil, drank orange juice and did everything I could, but just couldn't see myself driving several hours to meet Mr. Grey. I called every single person on the newspaper to fill in for me and not one person was available. It was 6:30 in the morning and I knew if I was a no-show he wouldn't give me a second shot. So I went in and woke up my roommate. Playing on her nurturing tendencies I said, "Hey I am really sick. Of course she jumped up and felt my head and went straight away to making me hot tea and taking care of me." Kate smiles at me. "When she asked me what else she could do I put my sickest saddest face on which was easy because I was really sick and I asked her if she would drive to Seattle and interview this guy that owned GEH for me." Kate smiles and I blush putting my head in my hands as I know what she is about to say. "Not to burst your ego Christian, but that roommate, Ana, your fiancée had no clue as to who you were. She panicked and said, 'Who is this guy? Is he some old fart? I don't know how to do this stuff, I am a literature major, what should I ask him?' She was freaked out. I told her I would give her a list of questions and my tape recorder and she would be fine. I didn't tell her anything about Christian and she went to the interview as unprepared as one could possibly be because there wasn't any time to prepare."

Christian shakes his head and laughs. He whispers in my ear "Still think I'm gay Ana?" I blush and kiss him and murmur against his lips, "No, and I also know you have a heart which you also told me you didn't have during the interview."

"Okay love birds pay attention," Kate chastises us for kissing and not listening. "So, Ana comes back later that afternoon tells me he was stuffy, formal and acted a lot older than his age. She didn't give much away but she was blushing and kind of out of whack." I start giggling thinking about that day. "I listened to their recorded conversation and couldn't believe it Grey. Could you have been any more obvious? It was like listening to a mating call, you were so smitten. It's on tape and someday I will play it for your children. "

"Not sure what you're talking about Kate?" Christian winks at me and smiles. "Ana literally fell when she walked in my office and your right it was love at first sight for me. I admit it." Everyone smiles and the woman all say _ahhh_.

"Actually, thanks to Gail, I have something here that I thought everyone should know about, as I think it describes exactly how you felt Mr. Mogul." Kate reaches under her seat and brings out the music box. "Christian had this made for his girl here. It is a music box and for you oldies I am sure you will recognize the song, _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ but it has an inscription inside that caught my attention. It Says 'Anastasia, Raising the Ordinary to the Extraordinary, The Words That Stole My Heart, I will love you Forever, Christian." Kate passes the beautiful box around. "I now know that one of Ana's first sentences to Christian was _Raising the Ordinary to the Extraordinary_ in reference to some paintings he has in his office. And while I can't speak for you Christian, my guess is that the reason those words stuck with you is because you thought the same thing about Ana didn't you? She is not ordinary- she isa extraordinary. She is beautiful; she is kind, loving and wonderful. And I know Mr. Mogul that she loves you so deeply and so passionately that you are one lucky, lucky man. We all know your no fool, and you moved quickly on this one didn't you? You knew you found _the one_ the minute you looked into her big blue eyes and she murmured those words. She stole your heart, and you stole hers. So, I have something for both of you. I think it will be your relationship mantra." Kate hands us a box and we open it and both laugh. Inside is a framed picture of Christian with his arm around me looking up at him and both of us are smiling. I think it is from his birthday. We both shake our heads at the inscription _Ana and Christian, July 28, 2011 Thank god for the flu. "_My gift to you Christina Grey was that nasty flu. I love you Ana Banana, I am so happy for you and you're growing on me Grey." She winks. "Seriously, To Ana and Christian, your love is amazing and I am honored to be part of this special moment in your life." Everyone clinks their glasses and Kate gives me a huge hug and Christian gives her a hug as well which makes me happy. I know they will never be best friends, but she was super sweet tonight and I know even Christian appreciated her toast.

**Grace's POV**

I play the music box that Christian had made for Ana. How sweet. I couldn't be happier. What a perfect song. I pass it to my sister-in-law Diana and she reads the inscription and runs her hands along the beautiful soft driftwood.

"Who knew he was such a romantic? Did you ever think Christian had such a sweet side Grace?" I bristle. What does she know about him? She has no idea what he has been through.

"Of course Diana. He has always been my sweet sensitive child; he just didn't show it like the others. In fact look at the gift he gave me this week." I hold out my necklace with the angel wings. "My sweet boy told me that he always thinks of me as the angel that saved him, and he gave me this gift to show me how much he loved me." Diana gasps.

"It's exquisite Grace. I am sorry. I didn't mean to imply he wasn't a sweet kid. He just was such a loner as a child and we all saw his temper at times. Ana has clearly been what he has needed. You really like her don't you?"

"Oh, I love her. She is like another daughter already. I can't say enough about her." I smile at her and I know she is close to her daughter-in-law Becca but I can tell she doesn't feel that close to Lauren. I wonder if Elliot settles down with Kate if we will be as close as Ana and I. I am sure our mutual feeling about Elena make Ana and I closer but, I won't think about that evil tramp tonight.

I look up and see Ray stand up. He gets everyone's attention.

"I am a man of few words, so I will make my comments brief. But I want to thank the entire Grey family for making us all so welcome and this lovely evening." He raises his glass and reaches over to shake Carrick's hand and kiss me on the cheek. He is such a genuine man, and I am pleased that Christian has him as a father-in-law. "I am a most fortunate man in knowing that my little girl will be part of such an amazing family so full of love. That is to me one of the biggest bonuses in this union. I do want to say to Christian, that you have my blessing to marry my Annie. Not just my willingness to go with the flow here. But truly my approval and my blessing. She is the joy of my life and I don't share her frivolously. I am an old fashioned man and while this young lady may say she can take care of herself, I am her daddy and I think otherwise. So I expect you to watch over her, support her, take care of her and protect her." Ray is looking straight at Christian and my son nods at Ray. They think the same way and Christian will protect Ana over his own life. "I can see that you love her with all your heart and you will take good care of her. I can't ask anything else. So tomorrow I will not give her to you as I have already told you, but I will share with you my most cherished and prized possession, my baby girl. Ana and Christian, to your lifetime of happiness." Ray holds his glass and Ana stands up and hugs him tight. She really loves her dad. Christian shakes his hand leans in and says something to him but I don't catch what he says.

Christian and Ana stand and he has his arm around her waist and she is holding a bag with some wrapped gifts.

"Wow, everyone has been so gracious tonight and Ana and I can't thank you enough. We are both very excited for tomorrow and sharing this evening with each of you means a great deal to both of us. Thank you Ray and Carla for everything, and most importantly for this gorgeous woman on my arms. I love her more than I can say and I promise you both Ana will never doubt my love. Ray, we have something for you that I would like to give you when we get back to Bellevue to thank you for being part of this special time in our lives." Oh Christian, he is so generous, I wonder if he bought Ray a new boat as well. Carla yells out, thanking the kids again for her watch. She can be so tactless. Carrick and I don't need to say anything. We have said our thanks. "Yes, Kate, thank you a million times over for not getting a flu shot, I will forever be in your gratitude and for being our maid of honor tomorrow." Ana hands Kate a box and she hugs both Christian and Ana. "When Ana and I decided to get married, we knew we wanted a short engagement. As you can see we are really in love and didn't feel the need to wait. So, the first person to jump in on the wedding planning and frankly we couldn't have done it without her is my little sister. Mia, I just want to tell you we can't thank you enough and I know I wasn't easy to be around during the planning process but everything you have done for Ana and I is amazing so thank you very much." Ana gives Mia a gift and Mia hugs them both. I see Christian nudge Ana and whisper in her ear. She looks up at him and bites her lip. She is so adorable and shy.

"I want to thank you Aunt Maggie for being her and being part of the ceremony tomorrow. It's so good to see you. So here is something for you, hopefully you will enjoy this tomorrow." She hands her Aunt an envelope from Penelope and the Beauty Bar which is one of Seattle's best Spa's located in The Fairmont.

"Gramps we can't thank you enough for participating tomorrow as well and so this is for you." My dad waves his arms and tells us he doesn't need anything but takes the box that Christian hands him. He smiles and shakes his hand at him. Christian has managed to get my dad several boxes of Bolivar Cuban hand rolled cigars which are of course illegal in the United States but evidently the particular cigar he bought him is very rare. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Perfect son, we will each have one here in a bit." My dad shakes his hand. I had no idea that Christian smoked cigars. Maybe it is something he does with his grandfather. I can't help but smile. It is so blatantly obvious how much closer my dad is to my boys than Mike's boys. But they were raised around him and if I am honest, no one has my dad's heart like Christian. They are so close I worry about my son when something happens to my dad. Unfortunately the further Carrick drove Christian away, the closer my dad and Christian became. I think Carrick may secretly resent it but hopefully now, they have mended their fence and they will start to repair their relationship. I know they love each other but Carrick and Elliot have always been so close and Christian has worshipped my dad since he was a small boy and he use to play with my dad's pocket watch. That was before he ever spoke. I just found out earlier tonight that my dad gave that watch to Christian. I hope it doesn't hurt Elliot's feelings, but Elliot is so easy going I don't think he will get too upset. He loves his grandfather too, and he understood that his brother needed him.

Christian walks over to his brother. "This is going to be weird bro, because I am going to be one hundred percent serious with you right now and as everyone knows, we tend to mess around with each other. I want to thank you for of course agreeing to be our best man. But seriously, who else would it be. You're my older brother and you have taken up for me, protected me and loved me even when I haven't been worthy of your love and by far my best friend. Sorry baby, this guy here will always be my best friend. Sorry Mia, I love you too, but no one knows me like this guy. He knows and protects my thoughts, secrets, dreams like no one else and I just want to say I love you and well thanks for always being there for me." Oh now damn it. I am crying again watching my boys hug each other. "I know that I bought you Amigo over there as a gift but I have a little something else for you. You can do what you want with it of course but I hope you will build on this and we can have a life time of great memories together there." Christian hands Elliot an envelope and Elliot looks surprised. He opens it and his eyes get huge.

"You're fucking nuts. Oh god dad, mom gramps, grams everyone oh my god Reverend Walsh I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that." Elliot is rubbing his hands through his hair and keeps looking at the paperwork. "Are you serious?" Christian grins and smiles and the rest of us have no idea what is on that paper. From Ana's expression I don't think she even knows.

"Well what the heck is it Elliot?" Mia yells out.

"It is a deed to the property next door to Christian's house in Aspen. Jesus Christian the realtor I contacted said the owner said he would never sell." Christian smiles.

"Your right, I wouldn't ever sell, I bought it because I didn't want some idiot building next to me. But you're the only idiot I would let build there. So do what you want with it but please don't sell it. I will buy it back before that."

"No, no I am flying out there as soon as possible and seeing about building. Oh my god, I have coveted that property forever." Elliot grabs Christian again and hugs him. He is smiling ear to ear. Elliot is my outdoorsy boy. He loves Aspen, hiking and everything rugged. Well both boys do but I know this property means so much to him. This is rather unlike Christian. He is usually so private with his gift giving like he was with my gift. But, I think he knew how Elliot would respond, so this was great fun.

I see Ana come forward again and she blushes. "I would like to thank you Carrick and Grace for everything you have done by hosting tonight and of course tomorrow. So I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting me into your family and know I love your son unconditionally and love the Grey family. I hope I will make you proud wearing the Grey name and that you are confident in my love for Christian." Oh that darling girl. She knows exactly what to say. Both Carrick and I get up to hug her.

We enjoy dessert with rare ports. Christian was delighted with his grooms cake shaped to look like a glider. He couldn't believe they made a cake to replicate it exactly. He laughed so hard when he saw a figure placed outside of the glider. He asked Mia and Ana, "Who is that suppose to be?

"Taylor of course!" They both comment. Christian takes a picture of the cake and sends it to Taylor.

But the main dessert was simple tray of fabulous cookies and an assortment of ice cream. Salted Carmel, mint chocolate chip and vanilla lavender. I laugh as my boys have polished off their whole tables cookies and Christian is looking over at our table to see if there are any more. I nod to the caterer as I ordered double knowing they both have such a sweet tooth.

We are all chatting and Mac has us headed back home. Goodness I think Elliot is getting rather drunk. I tap Christian and he leans over to me. "Slow your brother down he won't be able to walk off of here." Christian ignores me.

I hear them laughing loudly and Christian is getting up walking around laughing so hard he is holding his stomach. What in the world did Elliot say now? Mia looks furious and she is telling Elliot he has no idea what he is talking about and Christian just keeps saying "Oh my god, Elliot you are flipping hilarious." I see him go sit with his grandmother. How sweet. She seems like she is doing really well tonight. I had a heated discussion with Mike earlier. He thinks my mother is just fine and that we have overstated her situation. Well that is easy for him to say when he is rarely here. If he only knew what we have gone through with her lately. He is dead set against getting my parents any extra help. I am sure if Christian knew that he would get right back in his face. I don't want to ruin anything so I sure won't say anything but Mike should stay out of it if he isn't going to be here to deal with the problem.

**Christian's POV**

I just left my grandmother and walk up to see Mac who is pulling back into my parents boat slip. Security is walking forward to make sure everything is okay. I tell Mac to make sure he relaxes the rest of the night and thank him again for working tonight. I look down and see Ana bend over to pick up her purse by the table. Fuck me if I don't get some of that tonight I am going to be like a thirteen year old again beating off in my old bedroom. I shake Mac's hand and head down to get her.

"So baby want to take a walk?" I raise my eyebrows at her. I look at my watch. It is 9:30.

"I thought you wanted to give my dad his gift and then we probably should go. I don't want to have bags under my eyes tomorrow." She reaches up with her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss. "Besides we need to say goodnight to your grandparents and Aunt and Uncle."

"Hey Christian I just told Daniel and Scott to hang around and we would get them a ride later back to Gramps." Elliot comes up to me. "We need to do some shots dude, your mine for the rest of the night."

"Hey Elliot, are you going to get my fiancée drunk tonight and have him show up at the altar with a hangover?" Ana ask.

"Don't worry Kate is planning taking you out and getting you loaded tonight too. So you both will be hurting tomorrow."

What the fuck. "No Elliot, Ana isn't going anywhere but right back to her room." I am not letting her go anywhere with that dress on." He holds his hands up like he has nothing to do with it. I get closer to him and whisper in his ear. "There is no fucking way Elliot, shut this down. She is not going out. I am trying to play nice, but I am fucking serious." Elliot is looking up at me and can tell I am not kidding. He nods his head and goes over to Kate and Mia who are talking.

Kate comes marching up to me. Not now Miss Kavenagh, we have been getting along quite well. "Christian, we won't leave the hotel. We will just go down to the bar and have a few drinks. What is the big deal you aren't married to her yet. Back off." Please tell me I didn't hear that. I turn around and count to ten literally. God damn it. I turn around and face my enemy. Why the fuck can't Elliot get his girlfriend in control.

"I don't want her in a bar tonight Kate why is that so hard to understand. Order up whatever you want in the room. My security team is entitled to some time off. I would like them to get a good night's rest not up all night watching you two in a bar getting hit on by every guy in town. Kate, Ana is not going out. Drink your hearts out in the room. But she is not going out. Now excuse me." I am pissed. I take Ana's arm and since people are taking their sweet time saying goodbye I drag her down to the first cabin that we were in earlier.

I realize I am pulling on her hand but my good mood has been dampened. I open the door and pull her into the room shut the door and drag her down on the bed. I hold her face and look into her eyes. I am sure she can see I am pissed.

"Christian what's wrong?" She looks at me and I have moved my hands up her thigh while still holding her face.

"What the fuck is Kate playing at? You are not going to the bar drinking. Don't even think about it?" I move my hands and rub against her panties. Fuck she is moist and as usual ready. I have to look and see what she is wearing. I scoot down and pull her dress up and she is wearing the skimpiest panties that look like they have been painted on her. I moan. "FUCK Ana, I can't do this. Please let me fuck you real quick."

"Whoa there mister. You just dragged me down and gave me this ultimatum and now just like that you want sex."

"Yep. It sounds like you got both my messages pretty loud and clear." I start to push my fingers inside of her and she swats my hands away.

"Christian, come up here." She is trying to push away from me. I don't ever use my strength as a tool against her but if I don't want to move, I am not going anywhere. And I don't want to go anywhere but inside her hot wet pussy. "Christian, I said come here, please." Fuck. I have a raging hard on. I am locking this god damn dress up in the safe after tonight so she can only wear it with my approval.

I scoot back up with a full out pout. Ana starts laughing. "We need to get out there right now and say goodnight to everyone. I told Kate I don't want to go out. I need a good night's rest. But if I wanted to go out would you really be so unreasonable?"

"Yes." I am not getting in to this with her. She knows how I feel. "Don't make me worry tonight baby. Let's drop this conversation and just let me put my dick inside you for a minute. Please?" I look at her pleading.

"No." She responds just like I did a minute ago.

"Touche -Miss Steele." I sit up when I see she isn't going to cave in. I adjust my pants and rub my hands through my hair. She rubs her hands on my back and I turn around and take her hand and pull her to the end of the bed.

"I have one more gift left." She reaches in the bag and hands me a box with a card.

"What's this?"

"Your wedding present from me. Read the card later okay? You should open the present now." I smile at her and open the box. Cartier for me? I open the box and find platinum cuff links engraved with an entwined A and C. I will cherish these.

"Thank you Ana. I will wear these tomorrow. These are perfect I love you. I pull her to me and kiss her passionately. "Are you sure you we can't…" I murmur against her lips.

'No. Now come on, they will wonder what we are doing." Ana stands up and pulls down her dress. I push her forward and put her right in front of me so her delectable ass is right in front of my face.

"Okay fine but let me at least see what it looks like from this side." I am not giving up this easily. I lift her dress and see her gorgeous ass with her thong panties on. I fall back on the bed and groan. "Fuck, fuck fuck! This is going to be the longest night of my life."

After I have spend some time smoking cigars with my brother, dad, Ray, Ethan, Uncle and cousins and listening to old stories from Gramps, Taylor comes around to let me know some of the guys are anxious to get back and meet up with their relief crew. Reynolds and Sawyer have to be on duty for Ana at 5:00 am. I talk Taylor into having a cigar with me. I know he is shocked by this but he has had a really long week.

"Sit down Jason. Here." I give him a cigar and a glass of port. He tells me that Gail is up in the RV waiting for him, and while Ryan is up there with her, there is still a lot of press hanging around and he doesn't want to leave her alone for very long. I am pretty hammered thanks to the cigar and Elliot constantly refilling my port glass. "Relax for a few minutes." So he manages to sit for about thirty minutes and have a few laughs listening to Gramps talk about the night after he returned from the service and he got so drunk he took a piss on his mother's sofa and insisted it was the dog that did it. The only problem was they didn't have a dog. I think Gramps is half lit too. Finally everyone gets up and my grandparents leave for the evening with my Aunt and Uncle. I really want to talk Ana into staying for a little walk out to the boat house. If nothing else maybe I can talk her into a blow job. Fuck I am so horny.

I am not able to talk Ana into taking a walk. Christ between Kate, Ray and her Aunt I can barely get access to her. I'm running this ship not them.

"Taylor, can you get Wilson to take Maggie and Ray back to The Fairmont and have Reynolds and Sawyer get the car to take Ana and Kate back." I say this so Ray knows I have thrown in the towel. If he takes the hint and gets in the fucking car with Maggie, then I can have Ana for a few minutes to myself.

Wilson gets them in the car, the media sees Maggie and yells out Ana's name until they realize it's not Ana. In their defense, it's pretty dark out. But a few minutes later I have my arm around Ana and we walk outside. Ana has her arm around my stomach and I have her pulled to me. There is no mistaking the two of us and the camera's go off. I open the car door for Ana and tell her to slide over. I have already told Taylor to keep Sawyer and Reynolds on watch until I get out of the car. He laughed at me and told me he was looking forward to _our_ honeymoon knowing I would be fucking Ana so much he would finally get some rest. I shook his hand, "I guarantee it Taylor. I am not letting her out of that bed for at least 48 hours. You will get caught up on your rest." Although, I can't promise Ana the same.

We are sitting in the car and Ana looks down and I can tell even in the dark she is blushing. I pull her face up to mind and reach down and kiss her.

"You smell scrumptious. I love the way the cigar smells against your skin." Ana whispers to me and starts sniffing on my chin neck and ears. Fuck that makes me hornier than I already am.

"Stop baby unless you want me to fuck you right here in this car with god knows who watching." I put my arm around her and pull her closer. "God, the next time I see you, it will be when your dad and you are coming down the aisle. And you are leaving me is such a state here that I will probably try to get you to leave the wedding reception before it starts." I place her hand on my pants and my erection. I swear I have had a hard on half the night. I am going to be hurting later. "Baby, go back to the hotel and take that amazing dress off and get naked in your room them call me okay?"

Ana gives me a shy smile and informs me her and Kate are having a girls night. "I invited Mia too but she said she couldn't because your Mom is having a family breakfast." The Kavenagh's and Ana's family are having a breakfast at ten then the hairstylist arrives at 11:30. Jose is showing up for the breakfast and then he is taking photos of Ana getting ready. We will have another photographer at the house taking pictures of our family. Not sure how I feel about fucking Jose hanging out with Ana all morning but I'm the one whose marrying her so, I need to let it go.

Ana crawls over and straddles my lap. She kisses me softly but a few minutes later we are in full make out mode and I have managed to get her braless breast and pull it out of her dress and suck on it. I am about to explode. "Okay baby, I am serious," I pull away trying to get my breath, "if you don't want me to pull you out of this car and carry you upstairs right now we better stop, I can't take this another minute." I smile at her and play with her nipple. I start to dive onto it and I think I might see Ana weakening as she has her head back when I hear a banging on the car door. Fucking Elliot.

**Elliot's POV**

"Okay let me go outside and get my brother and walk the girls to the car. We will be right back." I have just pulled out some of our best Tequila for some shots. We lit up cigars with Gramps before he left and since I don't smoke them very often I have a huge buzz going but it was fun. Thankfully, Carla and her husband left. Gramps told us some stories and we were sitting outside in the back when Taylor came around to talk to Christian briefly. I was pleasantly surprised to see him offer Taylor a cigar, actually insist on it and Taylor was able to sit with us for a bit and relax.

I walk outside with Kate and see Reynolds walking around the yard with Sawyer and I hear the SUV running and the car is steamed up. "Is he in there fucking her Reynolds?" Kate elbows me.

Reynolds laughs. "Couldn't say Elliot. But it wouldn't be beyond the realm of possibility."

I can tell they are doing something in there. Jesus Christian. Fucking making out in the car like your sixteen. I pull Kate in my arms and lean against my dad's car. I tell her to call me later and I give kiss her neck and tell her that maybe we will sneak back later to the Fairmont but she tells me that can't happen. Fuck I'm pretty horny myself as it's been a couple of days.

"So will you meet me in the boathouse tomorrow?" I am whispering in her ear and rubbing on her perfect tits. Shit now I have hard on. "Want to go back upstairs real quick?" I am thinking Christian won't mind if I take Kate upstairs for a quick one.

"No Elliot, your cousins are waiting for you and since when are you quick." She rubs my dick through my pants. "Oh what a shame baby, I like what you have going down there. But it is getting late so have fun with your cousins and brother and I will see you tomorrow. You know, you're not the groom so you can come and see me tomorrow before the wedding and I will be happy to relieve you of your problem." She smiles against my neck and I am about ready to fuck her right up against my dad's car. We talk about tomorrow and realize neither of our schedules will permit for any play time. "So see you at the altar Mr. Grey."

As Kate says this to me I like the way that sounds. I am starting to think good things about our relationship right now. I start to move her over to the other side of the car so I can pull her dress up when I hear Mia come outside. Fuck. Alright time to get Christian and go back inside.

I bang on the door and give them a few minutes to pull themselves together.

"I am opening the car door now so Kate can get in. Little bro is the little feller tucked away." I hear Sawyer and Reynolds laugh. Okay on the count of three."

"Fuck off Elliot."Christian comes out of the car and leans in one more time to kiss Ana. "I love you so much baby. Call me later and next time we get to kiss each other you will be Mrs. Grey." He reaches in and kisses her yet again.

"Jesus Christ, Christian, let Kate in the car. Bye Ana, see you tomorrow." I give Kate a quick kiss and she gives Christian a hug.

We walk towards the house and I notice we are both adjusting our pants and we start laughing.

"Fuck I am horny." Christian tells me. "I couldn't get Ana to give me any all night and her delectable ass in that dress was driving me crazy." I laugh.

"Yea, Kate wasn't having it either. Hey maybe we should do a little road trip later and go see them."

Christian smiles at me like he might be game.

"But first bro, shots. Let's go. We have some more partying to do."

_**Please be patient with me this week- I am flying out for business and one the road for two weeks. I will try to update as I can. Lilly **_


	50. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51- Memories?**

**July 28, 2012**

Holy Fuck!. What the hell happened last night? I feel like shit and everything is a blur. Damn Elliot and his tequila shots. Then it was scotch then more port. I don't drink Tequila as it has a way of making me either crazy or so wrecked I can't remember anything I did. I can barely remember last night and what I do remember is not good, so it had a double impact I am afraid. Fuck. I look around and remember that I am in Bellevue in my parent's house and in my old bedroom. My head hurts. This shit doesn't happen to me. I am disciplined and never get wrecked and in fact I find this type of behavior boorish. Fuck my head hurts. I notice I slept on top of my covers last night, no shirt but at some point I took off my shoes, socks and unbuttoned my pants but never took them off. I can't fucking move. I hear someone knocking on the door. Not only can I not move, shit I can't even talk. I am trying like hell to talk but my mouth feels like someone dropped a bag of dirt in it.

"Christian, its mom can I come in?" If my mom is expecting me to get the door and walk her in, it ain't happening. God damn Elliot, if I ever recover I am going to fucking kill him. No, this is on me. I had no discipline last night. I need to get my head out of my ass and get control back. I have become this fucking easy going guy and look at me now. It is my wedding day and I can't move. Fuck.

I hear the door open and feel my mom looking over me but it hurts to open my eyes. I have one eye open but I am still on my stomach. My arm is hanging off the bed and so are my feet. Was this bed always this small?

"Christian, you do remember you are getting married today don't you?" Is she really going to go there?

"Yes."

"What the hell were you and your brother thinking last night?"

"I don't know I can't remember."

"You're lucky I am a doctor but I still want you to run by the hospital with me this morning so we can get you a tetanus shot. You haven't had one in years and you should get one to be safe."

"Why do I need a shot?"

"Christian, turn around, quit being disrespectful and talk to me." My Mom sounds pretty pissed and I wish I could remember what we did last night so I could start building my defense. I grab my cell phone to see if it will give me any hints. Shit. I have three missed messages from Taylor, one missed call from Ana and one text. I am worried about reading the text. "Christian you can look at your phone later? I want to talk to you." I roll over on my back and put my hand over my face.

"Yes."

"Well I am fixing breakfast and I expect you and your brother to get up and have a family breakfast, so do what you need to do to pull yourself together. I don't feel sorry for either of you. Then we will go to the hospital. No arguments." Argue? Just need clarification. Why do I need to go to the hospital? I don't think I should ask right now.

My mom grabs the glass sitting on my old desk and shakes her head. What was in there? I vaguely remember pouring some port in there and that was after drinking shots and god knows what else. I hear my door slam open and Elliot is standing there with his boxers on rubbing his stomach and his hair is wild. He can barely stand up.

"What the fuck did we do last night after Daniel and Scott left?" He asks me looking miserable? Amigo is standing there next to him. "Amigo please go figure out how to take yourself out, pick up your own shit, go get your dog food out of the bag, pour it and get water out of the sink because I am pretty sure I will die if I have to move another inch to do this for you." Amigo looks at him and cocks his head back and forth like he is trying to understand what Elliot is saying. "Christian can you speak? I need to know if I am in trouble with Kate before I call her."

I try to sit up on my elbows but I can't. My left elbow really hurts. Like seriously hurts. "No Elliot, I can't. I don't know anything. Leave." I pull the other pillow over my face. This is ridiculous. I don't do stupid shit like this. I am so miserable and pissed off at myself. Okay man up Grey. You brought this on yourself by being so irresponsible. So get the fuck up and fix this. I toss the pillow on the floor and in one swift motion I sit up. "Holy Fuck" I shout this out so loudly that Amigo jumps up. I feel like I am going to vomit and my head is going to blow up.

"Shhhh, please shhhhh." I look over and Elliot is lying on the floor in my bedroom with Amigo lying back down next to him. We are fucking idiots.

"Well you two sure don't know how to exercise control do you?" Great. My dad is standing over Elliot in his robe and he doesn't look real happy. "Elliot get the hell up, take your poor dog outside, feed him and get cleaned up. Your mom has looked forward to a special breakfast with just the five of us all week and you will get up and pull yourself together. Christian get moving."

I can't really bitch about him treating us like kids, we haven't shown a whole lot of maturity here. I pull myself up and hold on to the wall. I really feel like the room is spinning. My phone vibrates and it takes everything I have to bend back down and get it off my bed. I see it is Taylor.

"Yes"

"Mr. Grey just checking to see that you are okay and to let you know that I took care of the bellman." What? "Miss Steele has not left her room yet, but Sawyer informs me that they are scheduled to go to the breakfast hosted by the Kavanagh's in fifteen minutes. The Fairmont GM accepts your apology and in turn offers his apology for the comment made to you about Miss Steele and seems worried because you are such a good customer. Sawyer was able to mitigate most of the damage."

"Taylor I have no fucking idea what you are talking about." There is a long pause.

"Sir, maybe we should talk. I will be down in a minute." Taylor hangs up and I look at the message from Ana.

_I am glad you came to see us, but you said you would call when you arrived home. I am worried. You are a naughty naughty boy. I love you. A xo_ That was sent at 1:35. Well at least she doesn't sound mad. Shit, we went to the Fairmont last night. I sort of remember that. I step over Elliot who is actually snoring on my bedroom floor. I need a cold shower just to clear my head. A strip my clothes down and start to get in the shower. "What the fuck?" I say this out loud as I have a large bandage on my elbow and it hurts like hell. I pull at the bandage. Stitches? Christ.

The very cold shower snaps me out of my fog quickly and I decide after I have some Advil I need to force myself to go for a run and workout sometime this morning. I have got to sweat this shit out of me. I feel slightly better but when I get out of the shower my head is still spinning. I find my running shorts and a t-shirt, put on my sneakers and step over Elliot when I come back out. I feel bad for Amigo. "Come on Amigo, do you want to go outside?" He won't leave Elliot. "Elliot, wake up," I kick him lightly in the back of the leg, but he just groans. "Elliot, get the fuck up or do whatever it is you need to do to make Amigo go with me so he can go outside." Elliot still doesn't move. I am not in the mood for this shit so I go back into my bathroom and grab a glass of water and slowly pour it over Elliot.

"Christian, I am dying don't do that." He rolls on his back and I keep pouring the water on his head. I wait for him to open his eyes and finally when he does he simply tells Amigo to follow me and points.

I walk into the kitchen and get myself a cup of coffee and three Advil before taking Amigo outside. I text Ana, a little nervous because I don't know what she knows, since I don't even know what the hell happened. To be safe I just stay neutral.

_Hi baby, sorry, kind of passed out last night. Getting ready for a run, love you and counting the minutes xo C _

"Mr. Grey." I look up to find Taylor with a smirk on his face. "Glad to see your doing okay. How is your elbow?"

I look at him and shake my head. I motion for him to walk with me and we head towards the water, out of distance from my mom who is looking at me through the kitchen window.

"Okay the last thing I remember is calling you to get someone to give my cousins a ride back to my grandparents. After that, I don't really remember much. I think someone drove Elliot and I to the Fairmont and wait did I punch someone – no wait did I break a glass and slice my elbow when I fell? Wait- shit did my mom give me stitches? Oh shit, some of this is coming back to me, but ….help me out."

Taylor is shaking his head. "Yes at 10:15 you called me and asked me to have someone drive your cousins back to your grandparents. All four of you were hammered sir. Your dad was pretty hammered too. You guys did a whole fifth of tequila shots in about thirty minutes. Southerton drove them, and your dad went to bed. About fifteen minutes later, you and Elliot set the alarms off in the house when you couldn't figure out how to get out as neither of you knew the codes. The police came, and I had all of my guys down here. Once the police figured out that everything was good, and we confirmed that it was just you and Elliot that set the alarms off you somehow convinced me to let two guys drive you and your brother to The Fairmont." Taylor shakes his head at me again. "Fortunately the press missed most of the action, but it still made the news. Just reported as the alarms were accidently set off."

"Go on and quit fucking doing that Taylor, quit shaking your head just tell me what the hell happened." As I tell him this my phone vibrates.

_Did you hurt yourself? What happened?_ Damn it, someone told Ana. Just as I think this Mia comes outside still in her robe.

"How's your elbow Christian? Don't worry before Ethan left to go to breakfast with Ana and his family I made him delete the pictures of you passed out. I told him it might cause problems." Well that mystery is solved, now I know who told Ana but why was Ethan taking pictures of me? And where did Ethan sleep last night? I see Elliot staggering outside with a cup of coffee.

"Oh someone mercy shoot me please." He sits down on the patio chair and whistles for Amigo. I walk over to where Elliot is sitting, Taylor follows me and we catch him up on what Taylor has told me so far. "Oh shit yea, I remember. Dad went to bed and turned the alarm on, I think he thought we were going to bed which we should have done. We decided to go out but when you opened the door the alarm went off. I remember that. Neither of us could remember the code." We both look at each other. God we are idiots.

It's 2185. How did we not know that? My parents have used that same code for everything. I have been telling them any idiot could figure this out. Apparently not. It is our birthday numbers; October 2, Elliot's birthday; eighteen for mine; and January 5th for Mia. "So what happened next Taylor?" I need to figure this out, I don't like being in the dark, and it is clear I screwed up somehow.

"After the police left it was about 10:50 and I had Southerton drive you when he got back from dropping off your cousins. He brought along one of the temp security guys. I wasn't happy about it because they really don't know you, but I couldn't pull any of the other guys on duty, they needed to get some sleep. I said I would go with you and we argued about it but you threatened to fight me; and frankly sir I didn't think that would be a good idea. I didn't want to hurt you." He looks smug and is insinuating that he could have kicked my ass, and probably last night that would have been true. Well, he is trained to kill so, yes, he would have done some damage but I would have given him a good fight. Taylor continues, "So we compromised by having Sawyer and Reynolds greet you when you arrived to the Fairmont. Elliot you opened a bottle of scotch and Stephens, the temp said you both drank about half a bottle in the twenty minutes it took to get to the Fairmont." Elliot puts his head in his hands and moans.

"Well that explains some of this. Shit. Did we see Ana and Kate?" He looks at me and I shrug. Shit, it seems like I would remember that. I think about this. Wait, I remember lying on Ana's bed kissing her. Or wait, maybe I dreamt that. No, I remember kissing Ana's great tits. I was definitely with my baby last night.

"Elliot I heard you yelling last night, you either were fighting or got laid that I do remember." Elliot looks up at me and frowns. I look over as I just remembered that Mia was sitting there. I don't like talking about this shit in front of her. Elliot and I can get pretty rank, and she shouldn't hear this.

"Don't worry, little innocent me is leaving. I wouldn't want my non-virgin ears to hear something that you don't think I know anything about." Mia gets up and walks away in a huff. Both Elliot and I look at her. Is that her way of telling us she is now fucking Ethan?

"Mia, what does that mean?" Elliot beats me to the question and yells after her. "Are you sleeping with Ethan?" He doesn't look happy, but I guess we should have expected that at some point this would happen.

"Mind your own business Elliot." She storms off to the kitchen.

""Fuck, that means yes." Elliot tells me like I am supposed to do something about this. He looks at Taylor. "So what happened- since you weren't with us Taylor, how much do you actually know" he lays his head back. He looks like shit and I can't help but grin. Damn. Talk about my last hoorah before getting married- sounds like I went out in style- classless, but still in style.

"Sawyer was waiting for you outside Miss Steele's room and he said you got off the elevator laughing and were rather loud. You were admitted to her room at 11:24 and left at 11:59 without your brother. Sawyer escorted you down to the lobby, where you waited with Sawyer for Stephens to bring the car around as he wasn't expecting you back so quickly. While you were waiting, you overheard two of the bellman talking about the reason for all of the beefed up hotel security and one made the mistake of talking about Miss Steele." Taylor looks uncomfortable. It is slowly coming back to me. "Sawyer tried to jump between you and the bellman but didn't get there in time and well you punched him in the jaw and the mouth and knocked him out. The other bellman quickly called the police and the Fairmont security but you were ushered in the car by Stephan's immediately and driven back here leaving Sawyer to take care of the situation which he did beautifully." Taylor takes a sip of his coffee. I look down and my hand and now know why my fist hurt this morning as well as my elbow. I open and close my fist while moving my chair out of the shade. I look over at Elliot.

"How did you get home?"

"I have no idea. Shit, I missed a brawl. I could use a good fight about right now. But, I don't think I got laid last night; in fact pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to even get the big boy to stand up, but man my whole night is a blur." Elliot shakes his head. " So I want to hear more about Christian punching this dude- what the hell did he say?."

Taylor looks at me and I nod, "Yea what did he say, maybe I should go back and hit him again." Taylor sighs. I think he earned his money last night even though he wasn't with me I get the sense he was on the phone all night. Or was he? I am now recalling that he was in my bedroom at some point.

"He said that he saw Ana walk in last night and what he wouldn't give to fuck her into next week and that she had an amazing body. He said you were gay and the wedding was a front."

"How much?" Fucker. I probably had to pay him to make this go away and he was the one that insulted me and my girlfriend.

"$20K, he signed an NDA and you are paying his hospital bill. He has a concussion from when he fell on the pavement and you broke his jaw." Shit. "Fortunately none of the press were around and the GM was told of the comments that the bellman made. He wants to make this go away as well. Sawyer took the bellman to the hospital was up all night sir so he is resting and I replaced him with Ryan until after the brunch. I ended up going to the Fairmont to pick up Elliot."

"Oh shit Jason I'm sorry about that." Elliot looks like he does feel bad. "I could have taken a cab, or just stayed there."

"I had to bring the NDA out and the agreement to drop charges in lieu of the payoff so it wasn't a problem. Besides, Miss Kavanagh made a request that you leave."

"Oh fuck. That's why she hasn't picked up her phone. Do we know what I did this time to get her pissed off?" I want to laugh but I don't because this just keeps getting worse. It seems like Elliot and Kate are always pissed off at each other. Just makes me appreciate Ana even more. She is so much easier going than Kate. Taylor tells Elliot he should take that up with Kate. My guess is he knows but won't say.

"What did I do to my elbow?" It hurts like hell and the sick bastard that I am all I can think about is how this will affect my fucking Ana during my honeymoon. I have plans to fuck a lot and in many different ways.

"When you returned here you went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, but fell. You couldn't even walk. The glass broke and you pushed yourself to get up on a shard of glass. Your dad came down and saw blood everywhere and of course got your mother to look at it. They called me but I was on my way to The Fairmont to take care of the NDA. I brought Elliot back with me. So don't worry about it Elliot, I was out there anyway." Taylor gets up to move his chair out from the morning sun and checks his phone for a message that has just come in. "You made it upstairs and passed out in your old room so your mom decided to stitch you up without anything to numb it. She was rather pissed off sir and I would say I have never seen Dr. Grey so angry. Elliot you passed out when you saw your mom stitching Mr. Grey. When I say passed out, I mean fainted, not passed out from drinking. Your dad and I dragged you into your room to put you in bed. Christ you were dead weight we could barely move you. Incidentally, how much do you weigh?"

Elliot is rubbing his eyes. "Yea I don't do well with blood and shit like that. I weigh 185-190. Sorry Taylor. Really. I owe you. I really didn't mean to be your problem last night."

I don't make a habit of saying sorry to my staff but Taylor and Sawyer did above the call of duty. "I appreciate your help Taylor, be sure that Sawyer is given a bonus for this please." I will take care of Taylor in some way or another. Sometimes just for the hell of it I will throw some cash his way so he isn't taxed on it and can spend it how he wants. I don't make a habit of that as my accounting team doesn't like it when I do, but I know everyone appreciates a nice tax free bonus every once in awhile.

I get up and make my way to the kitchen where my parents are talking while my mom is busy cooking breakfast. It smells good, and I realize I need to eat.

"Mom and Dad, I owe you both an apology for last night. I am embarrassed and I regret that I put you through that last night. I hope it won't ruin anything for today." I wait for my mom to say something. Most likely, my dad will give me the silent treatment like he always does.

"Christian, I won't tell you I wasn't angry because I was furious. Grown men, so out of control and someone of your status. But, it's over and you managed to survive so let's move on, but you need a tetanus shot and I won't argue with you about this. So let's have a nice breakfast and a beautiful day." She doesn't quite smile at me but I give her my sad look and she comes over and hugs me. I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. I walk over to my dad and reach out to shake his hand hoping he will be as easy about this as my mom and he stares at me.

"If you were ten years old I would spank the shit out of you Christian and ground you and your brother for a year. For god's sake! You two should not hang around together, I have never seen anything like it." He shakes his head and puts out his hand. Good this is behind me. Elliot comes stumbling in.

"Shit I think I am still drunk." He looks up and we are all staring at him. "Sorry mom and dad for last night, it was my fault. Christian didn't want to party that hard, but I made him. We never have done that before together and we won't again, that I promise." He gets another cup of coffee. "Shit I hope we had fun."

After a great breakfast on our back deck, my mom brings out a folder. We have been laughing about old times and how no one ever thought they would see me be the first of us three to get married. My mom hands me a piece of construction paper. On the back in her handwriting she has written, "Christian, Second Grade" I turn it over and see a picture and card that I made my mom for Mother's Day. "_Happy Mother's Day Mommy. You are the only girl I love and also baby Mia. I don't like girls. Happy Mother's Day! Love Christian Grey." _We laugh because at eight years old I signed my letters with both my first and last name even to my mom. "Well Christian, I am glad you didn't keep your word and you met another girl to love." My Mom smiles at me. We look through a few other mementos that my mom has saved.

My dad tells us to go to the family room where he has an old video to show us. He turns on the TV where a video appears of Elliot and I in tuxedo's. I am about seven and Elliot is almost ten. We are sitting on a couch looking miserable. My mom comes in carrying Mia and sits next to us. Damn she looks so young there. My dad's voice comes on.

_Dad: So today is the wedding of a good friend and the handsome Grey brothers have been asked to be a junior groomsmen and ring bearer. Are you excited? _Elliot makes a face at Mia and the camera. He is getting up and down on the couch and my dad tells him to sit still.

_Elliot: No, this is going to be dumb. I hate wearing this stupid tux and I don't like weddings. _Elliot is pouting. We all crack up. He has a mass of curly blondish white hair.

_Me: I will never, ever, not ever, ever get married. Marrying is stupid and I only want to live with mom forever_. Man I was a cute little kid if I do say so myself. I am holding Mia's little hand and I keep kissing her head. She must have been about a year in this video. My Mom tells me she is eighteen months. .

_Mom: Wait boys, Daddy wants to take our picture too. Now when daddy films you at the wedding be sure you smile okay._

_Elliot: This is so stupid_. We laugh really hard when Elliot is sticking his tongue out and my dad is lecturing him about representing the Grey's at this wedding.

"No wonder that lecture is getting old Dad, you have been saying the same thing for twenty years." I tell him. .

A few minutes later we are being filmed at the wedding and Elliot looks pissed still as he walks with some girl down the aisle. I am walking with a flower girl carrying a pillow. Christ it is hard to believe I was ever this innocent and angelic. My bad memories were put to rest for awhile during this time in my life. I stopped in front of the camera, my grey eyes quite bright, and smile like I was told with a toothless grin. I then stop where my dad must have been filming. I must have pulled him down because you hear the camera moving and then you only see my shoes and the floor. In a loud whisper you hear my voice. _Daddy, I have to pee_. We all crack up as the camera goes off.

"Well Christian I sure hope you pee before you go down the aisle today." My dad tells me. I hug my mom again, give Mia a hug, shake my dad's hand and elbow Elliot. I run upstairs and find the card from Ana that she gave me last night. I haven't had a chance to read it yet. I open the letter smiling as I read her words. I don't know why it took me so long to realize what a lucky SOB I am. I had four horrendous first years, but I feel for the first time in my life it is time to forget about that as I have been blessed with a loving family and this amazing, beautiful woman who will be my wife in six hours and fourteen minutes.

**Ana's POV **

"Okay Kate I am ready. Let me tell Ryan we are about ready to go." Kate is talking to herself- which she has done all morning. She was really mad at Elliot last night and we stayed up until three in the morning talking about their relationship and then why they were fighting. It appears he was trying to talk her into trying anal sex and she said he came in to the hotel acting like a barbarian. No romance or anything. Elliot was also furious with Kate for the way she answered the door. I told her that both Elliot and Christian were drunk but they argued the whole time. I saw him go and he looked so sad and so, so drunk. Both Grey brothers were quite the pair last night.

Kate and I were sitting in the living room of my suite. She just ordered a pizza and two bottles of wine. We were drinking our first glass and there was a knock on the door. Kate had changed and was wearing a wife beater and her very skimpy panties.

"Kate, shouldn't you put something on?" Jeez my security team is about to get a show. She waves her hand at me. She is such a flirt and I think likes the attention that the security guys give her. They are always professional but you can tell they are looking at her. I haven't changed yet and I am sitting with my dress on drinking a glass of wine so I offer to get the door but she insists.

"Well looky who we have here Steele." Kate opens the door and Elliot and Christian walk in. I can tell right away they are smashed. Especially Elliot, he is swaying at the door.

"Fuck Kate, put some god damn clothes on. What if that hadn't been me at the door. In fact why the fuck did you answer the door like that?" Elliot is clearly drunk but he is really angry.

"Chill out Elliot, what is the big deal." She is baiting him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kate?" He walks in further and picks her up almost falling over, against her protest carries her into my bedroom before turning around and taking her into the other bedroom. He is yelling at her the whole time about why she would even think to come to the door dressed like that. I see Christian just looking at me with his shy smile. He has barely stepped into the hotel room, like he is waiting for permission. He looks so cute right now.

I get up and although I didn't want him to come and see me, I am so happy to see him that I take his hand and lead him back to my bedroom. He shuts the door behind him and we don't say anything but walk straight to the bed. He is a bit wobbly but he places both of his hands on my neck and his thumbs stroke my chin. He bends down and kisses my lips softly. He smells and taste like alcohol but I can't tell what it is.

"What have you been drinking I don't recognize the taste." I lick his bottom lip and he groans almost falling backwards. Maybe I should be mad at him for being so wasted but he is always so responsible and I know he has had a good time with his brother so I am not going to harp on him, but I don't want to tempt fate so I won't let him stay past the midnight hour.

"I have been drinking lots. Tequila, port, scotch, more port, more scotch, I've been a bad boy drinking too much. Are you mad at me?" He is slurring his words. I have never seen him like this. His shirt is not tucked in, and his eyes are kind of droopy. He even looks hot when he is hammered.

No, I am not mad at you but you may only stay until 11:59 because after that it is bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day."

"I will leave because do you know what happens at midnight?" Christian tries to lean down to kiss my breast but can't quite seem to get there without almost falling so he rubs on my breast with his thumb. I don't respond to his question. He is too funny when he is wrecked.

"Midnight is our wedding day. Ana, I am going to tell you something okay?" I nod giving him my approval and try not to laugh. He is struggling to unzip my dress but he looks serious and appears to need to tell me something important as he waves his long finger at me. "First, this dress is fucking sexy and you can't ever wear it without me around or I will go bat shit as you say and second you have really, really fucking great tits." He is still struggling with my zipper so I reach around and unzip my dress and pull my straps down. He leans right into my bare breast. "Oh hello ladies. God damn you are perfect perky tits on my perfect girlfriend." He finally gets his target and sucks on my nipple. I sit up and push his face away when I wonder if he has fallen asleep. "You will be my wife in less than, less than, oh shit I can't count right now but soon. Come here baby so I can suck some more on those perfect tits." Christian tries again to suck on my breast but struggles to get his head in the right position. I can't help it, I start giggling. Mr. Sexpertise is not doing so well right now. I lay back and pull him with me so I am flat on the bed and he can now easily put his mouth around my breast. "Better. Fuck I am such a lucky bastard. You have great tits, mazing ass and the best legs Anastas, Anastas, Ana. Your legs are the most fuckable legs the way they wrap around my ass when we are fucking, Oh baby, feel this. Look who wants to come out and play." He grabs my hand and places it on his bulge.

I really start to laugh as Christian tries to un zip his pants. I sit up and can now see the massive bulge I was just touching in his pant but he can't even find his zipper let alone anything else. He is grinning at me and leans in to kiss me knocking us both over. I look at the clock on the night side table. "Christian you have eight minutes before you have to leave. I don't think you're in any condition to have sex, should we just cuddle?"

"Baby, I can always fuck. Feel this. Come on eight minutes is enough time for lots of things. Please Ana, just sit on my dick for a second. I promise I will leave right at 11:59. I promise. Please, please, please. I admit I am wasted but baby I have been wanting to be inside of your hot little..." he stops himself. "That was rude. You shouldn't talk about your future wife's pussy." He gives me a big grin again and reaches for my panties. "I love your vagina Ana." He starts laughing. "I hate that word but I love it. Vagina. vaGina Virginia, vaginA, vavavagina." Now I am laughing as Christian keeps repeating the word vagina in as many ways as he can. There is no way I am having sex with him. He is beyond wrecked. "Can I just smell your Va pussy. Please baby. I know give me your panties to take home with me and I will happy." He starts pulling my panties down but he can't manage this and I am not inclined to help pushes my legs apart and puts his nose right into my crotch and rubs it back and forth. "FUCK you smell so good."

I move Christian's face and wiggle from underneath him. I roll off the bed and his face falls into the mattress. Does he even know I am no longer there? I pull a t-shirt on and my yoga pants and then pull him up off the bed. "Okay, Christian, you need to go its 11:58 and you promised." He groans but puts his hand out. I hope he makes it out of here but something tells me Sawyer will have to help him out. Maybe they should use a back service entrance so no one sees him.

Pulling him off my bed was nearly impossible as he didn't help me at all. But I finally got him in a standing position. "Christian, you promised. Please cooperate." He looks down at me and kisses my nose. He stumbles towards the bathroom and I hear him slam the toilet seat up and then pee. I laugh when I hear him talking to his penis.

"Sorry buddy, I tried. Don't worry we will fuck her into another continent tomorrow night." Hmmm, so we are leaving the country? I hear him run the bathroom faucet and peak into see him wash his face with cold water for a long time. He comes out of the bathroom and seems mildly more sober. He puts his arm around me and we walk out to the living area. He bangs on Kate's bedroom door. "Lelliot, let's go!"

We both jump when we hear Kate yelling "Fuck you Elliot."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Christian shrugs his shoulders. He bangs again.

"See you at home Christian." Elliot yells back. So Elliot is staying. Sounds like they are fighting. Christian comes over to where I am standing by the front door and kisses me softly on the lips while holding my face. "Don't be late for our date tomorrow." He winks at me and I launch myself at him for one more really deep long kiss. He shows restraint and pulls away and then kisses me one more time softly and murmurs against my lips. I love you, laters baby."

I am snapped out of my day dream when Kate comes out of her room. "Sorry I was talking to Elliot. We were making up. We were both drunk last night but it is all okay now." We open the hotel door and step out. Ryan is holding me back and telling me to hold on a second. I look down the hallway and see Sawyer talking to someone, a woman. He is supposed to be off duty until after the breakfast, so if he was called in then something must be wrong. I can't see who it is at first as Sawyer is so tall he is blocking my view. But then I see Reynolds join him and they each take an arm and escort the woman to the elevators. She turns around and looks right at me and glares. Elena Lincoln does not look happy. Well whatever she wanted to say to me will have wait- until after I am Mrs. Christian Grey. I wave to her with a big smile.

_**Sorry everyone it took me all week- still traveling but I think I can get some more chapters in on Monday. As always, I love your feedback.**_ _**Lilly **_

"C


	51. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: The Princess Bride**

**Christian's POV**

_Dear Christian:_

_Forty days ago I agreed to be your wife. At that time I knew I was in love with you and that I wanted to be with you forever. So saying yes was easy even though we have so much to learn about each other and so much more to build upon. But I am so happy, as just in the last forty days I have come to love you more each day, each hour and each minute. Knowing there is no limit to the love we will continue to have for each other makes me the happiest woman in the world. You are everything that I could ever want in a husband and being the one woman to capture your heart makes me the luckiest woman in the world. When I say my vows, I am saying I will love you forever, unconditionally, and without hesitation. I will stand by your side, support you in all matters and worship you with my mind, body and soul. _

_Thank you for wanting more. Thank you for wanting me as I want you._

_All my love forever and ever,_

_Ana xo_

I have just reread Ana's letter for the third time and smile once again. I fold the letter and put it in my satchel as I will hold onto it forever.

I walk downstairs and find my mom to let her know I will go to the hospital and get the damn shot after I have had a run.

"Come here and let me look at your elbow. I hope you won't end up suing me Christian, I stitched you up when I was half asleep." She walks over to the kitchen sink and washes her hands, then comes back to remove the bandage. She tenderly touches the area around the wound. "It seems to be fine. I don't see any abnormal inflammation. I assume the tenderness is from the stitches and the injury. No infection present. It looks good. You will need to find a physician in about two weeks to remove the stitches. Now I have to get my hair and make-up done, I can't go with you but they are expecting you at the hospital emergency room. I told them you would be there at 1:00." My mom puts a new bandage on my elbow. I have forty five minutes to go for a run, and then go get this fucking shot so I let Taylor know I need security. I walk to the front door and look outside. I note that my dad's car is now sitting across the street in the neighbor's front yard which has been turned into a parking lot. My mom and Mia's car's are in other neighbors driveways. The media knows full on what is happening today as they are out front in droves. So much for moving the wedding date and trying to pull one past them. I see Taylor talking to Southerton out front of the RV. Wilson and Ryan are moving the media back and are in their running shorts. They must be assigned to my running detail today. Taylor is slammed and I know he can't take time for a run.

"Elliot are you coming or wussing out. You'll feel better, come with me." I walk over to wear Elliot is lying on the family room couch dressed to run, but certainly not looking like he is capable. He pulls himself up and stands up turning the remote off. "What the fuck were you watching on TV just now?" It looked like a bunch of women gossiping about worthless shit.

"The View. You should watch it. I keep thinking I will be able to figure out how a woman's mind works if I watch it, but I would probably need to watch it every day for the rest of my life to totally understand them." Elliot walks away towards the front door. I have to laugh at him and give him credit for trying. "Okay let's go, if a have to stop a dozen times to toss my cookies, don't give me any shit."

We get up the driveway to the RV where Taylor has set up his command post. It is situated so that it is blocking the driveway. I ignore all the press shouting at me and I walk inside the RV. Wow this thing is pretty sweet. It has a living area, full kitchen and decent bathrooms.

"Damn, I had no idea these things looked like this inside." Elliot says what I was thinking as he walks through the RV.

Gail comes from out back and immediately offers me a cup of coffee."No thank you, we are going for a run Gail. How are you today? Did you sleep okay in this thing?" She tells me it was comfortable but the media were a bit loud. Gail and Taylor stayed in this RV while a few of the other guys stayed in the other RV parked across the street. I see sandwiches have been delivered and Gail is making room in the refrigerator that is full of mostly water and soda's. "Taylor, are Wilson and Ryan going with us? I need to get going." Taylor confirms this but informs me that he needs to talk to me privately real fast. I shrug. Where does he want me to go? I don't want to talk about anything that is private outside and how bad is it that he can't speak in front of Elliot. Elliot takes note of Taylor's sense of urgency.

"I will go outside, stretch and fuck with the media." He exits and Gail steps out with a few of the sandwiches to take to the other RV.

"What's on your mind Taylor?" I look at my watch. It is almost noon and I need to move it if I am going to get this damn shot and run for forty five minutes. I will have to take a shower after I get back from the hospital.

"Mrs. Lincoln made it up to Ana's floor about thirty minutes ago and tried to get past security to see her. Fortunately Reynolds was watching the CCTV with the Fairmont security and saw her. He called Sawyer and he stopped her as soon as she got off the elevator. Reynolds and Luke had to take her by the arms and escort her out of the hotel. She had evidently had a lot to drink and told Sawyer she had to see Ana. She was going on about how Ana was trying to trap you and said she was going to come here so Sawyer called the police and they made her leave her car at the Fairmont. However, I would like to know how you want to proceed. Do you want me to keep a tail on her? She took a cab to the Harbor Club and she is evidently drinking at the bar." Taylor waits for my answer. "Oh, Ana did see her and she smiled and gave Mrs. Lincoln a wave that all but said _fuck you_. Luke said it was pretty classic. Mrs. Lincoln was pissed."

God damn Elena. I thought she was being awfully quiet but I smile at the thought of Ana getting the ultimate last word. "Well, I don't want to see, hear or be anywhere near her and if she even comes within five feet of Ana I want her tackled and treated as roughly as if she were any other threat. I don't care if she is a woman or not. If she shows up here, do whatever needs to be done but keep her the fuck away from me and anyone in my family. If anyone and I mean anyone lets her get past them, they will be fired on the spot. Am I clear on this Taylor? Assign someone to follow her until we are on the plane headed to Europe." I pace for a few minutes. "I don't have a restraining order on her but let me have my dad file one against her on behalf of Ana and my mom. First thing tomorrow. I want it leaked to the press that the Grey family had to file a restraining order against her. I will fucking destroy that bitch." I am still not as hung up about her like Ana and my mom in terms of what our relationship use to be, but I don't like any of this shit she keeps pulling. It is like she is daring me to respond. Well, she won't win if she wants to play games with me.

Taylor looks confused. "What about you Mr. Grey. Don't you want a restraining order for yourself as well?"

"I can handle her, but she has it in for Ana and my mom right now. You know I will probably have my sister added to that as well. I don't trust Elena. In fact make sure both Southerton and Thompson are on top of things while we are away when it comes to my sister and mom. Do you have your cell phone on you?" I didn't bring mine for the run. Taylor hands me his and I call Andrea.

"Andrea, get new cell numbers for me and Ana please." She wants to know how soon I want them. "Thirty minutes?" I see Taylor roll his eyes. "What? Hang on Andrea."

"Sir, she is off today for your wedding."

"So what. It's a Thursday and the phone company is working. She can get it done." Fucking Taylor. "Also, please make sure HR adds Ana to my health insurance policy tomorrow." She is covered through SIP but it will be better if she is on my policy. I am going to try and take another stab at her quitting her job while we are away. She doesn't need to work anymore and I don't want her to, so I hope we can have that discussion without a lot of fights. Probably not, but doesn't mean I won't try. I hang up with Andrea and head outside and find Wilson and Ryan stretching with Elliot. The media are firing questions at Elliot and he is fucking with them.

"I am telling you, my brother is not getting married today. We are both getting circumcised and then if we survive it my parents are throwing a party." The media starts laughing. He winks at them and then resumes his stretching. I start stretching as well and ignore their questions.

"Mr. Grey where are you going on your honeymoon?" _What a dumbass question. Like I would tell you idiots._

"What will you be doing after the wedding" _What do you think I will be doing. I will be having a lot of sex with my wife and fucking her in every way possible and with a goal of ten fucks a day. Print that you mother fucker. _

"Where is Ana?" _In the_ _Cascade Suite at The Fairmont. Let me call her and she will have tea ready for you._

"Have you talked to her today?" _What do you care?_

"What did you do to your elbow?" _Do you people really give a fuck about this? _

God damn they annoy me. I don't respond to a single question and I know I have my dick face going right now, but ask a question that matters. I can't believe anyone gives a shit about this. I don't give a rats ass who gets married to whom, why do they care so much.

"Don't say anything Elliot they turn everything you say around." I warn him. We take off for our run.

"Can you believe someone asked you what you will be doing tonight? You should have told them you would be fucking Ana's brains out and see if they would use that on the news. Christ they are fucking idiots." Now he sees it from my point of view.

We run about four miles before Elliot stops to "toss his cookies" as he predicted. But he feels better. Sounds disgusting but it is a reality. I can smell the alcohol coming from the sweat on my body as we finish our run.

I catch my breath in the driveway and Taylor throws us bottles of water when he sees us. I ignore the media and walk over to where my dad is throwing out the trash. I ask him to take out the restraining order and tell him why.

"God damn that woman. I hope she doesn't show up here today, I will have her arrested for trespassing. Your mother will go crazy if she shows up. Do you think that is a possibility?"

"We were told she was on her way here. But Taylor will take care of her if she shows up. Listen I am going to go get this tetanus shot, and then I will be back. It will be around two o'clock. The photographer is here to take family shots around 3:30." My dad nods and I take off with security. They have done a good job of blocking our street and any media that hasn't camped out here won't be getting in.

We head over to the hospital and I lay my head back in the SUV and get about a fifteen minute nap. I am escorted around the back of the hospital, given the shot and back home by 1:45. My mom is waiting in the kitchen for me with a sandwich and cut up fruit. I feel like this day is dragging. Four thirty can't get her soon enough. I am restless so I go up to Mia's room to bug her barging in without thinking she might be getting ready or have her goofy girlfriends over. I have just taken my shirt off and thrown it in the hamper as I like to leave a few things here for when I come over and I have a feeling we will be coming here a lot more as Ana loves getting together with my family.

"Mia, I'm bored…oh sorry I didn't know you had friends over. I look up and see Lilly, and two girls I don't recognize. They all look at me and I smirk as I recognize the "oh my god he is so hot look."

Come in Christian, they were just leaving. They helped me fix my hair."

"No wonder it looks so shitty." I smile at them. "Kidding. You look nice Mia."

Christian you remember Kayla and Tiffany right?" No but I nod and act like I do.

"Hi Christian." Lilly gazes at me and greets me in this sultry voice. Does she not understand that I am getting married in less than three hours and I have never liked her? I don't say anything. One of them, Kayla I think asks me if I am nervous.

"Nervous? No why would I be nervous. I just excited."

I am leaning against Mia's doorframe and thinking I should go since hanging out with Mia and her girlfriends is not my thing when I get hammered in the back of the leg.

"Ouch, Fuck." I see Elliot grinning that he was able to sneak up on me and give me a knot right in my thigh. Fucker, never knows when to call it even. Now I have to get him back or he is up one.

"What are you guys doing?" He looks in the room and Mia's girlfriends all start blushing .The difference between me and Elliot is I won't talk to them, but he will flirt with them and make them all giddy. I smile waiting for it to happen.

"So, what are you babes doing?" Christ could he be anymore cheesy. He walks into Mia's room and sits on her bed next to a bra. "So Mia when did you start wearing one of these." She rolls her eyes at him and the girls giggle. Amigo sits down next to the bed.

"Oh, is this your dog? Can I pet him?" Tiffany starts to pet him and Mia, Elliot and I all shout at the same time, "Don't!" I don't know that Amigo would hurt her but he would stop her. She jumps. "Does he bite or something?"

Elliot explains about Amigo and one of the girls says they want to see him do something. I mumble, "How about he walks you out to your cars?' Mia gives me a dirty look.

"Amigo shut the door." Amigo shuts the door and sits and waits for his next command. "Open the door." Amigo works with his paws and opens the door.

"Oh my god he is awesome. That is so cool." They want more tricks but Mia tells them it is time for her to get ready and they all hug good bye and act all emotional. Not sure why but its almost nauseating. Lilly puts one more plug to attend the wedding but I ignore her. Just looking at her pisses me off. I am curious how they got pass security and Mia informs me that Southerton has their information. I ask Mia how she likes him compared to Jankowicz and she pouts.

"He is like having another brother or father. I can't do anything without running it by him." Good. I thought he would be a good match. Elliot nods his approval as well.

Elliot tells us he is feeling a lot better and we agree we will never drink like we did last night again. We start re-capping the alarm debacle and we can't help but laugh. Mia gets up and and throws a bag at Elliot. He looks inside and pulls put a bow tie for dogs."This is fucking awesome. I planned on making Amigo stay inside today, but he might have to make an appearance. I think Riley is coming as well. They are such good dogs they won't be a problem." I laugh when Elliot puts the bow tie on Amigo.

"Let him come out, is there one for Riley too Mia?" She tells me there is and looks surprised when I tell her I am okay with the dogs being there. They are so disciplined no one would even know they are there. I decide to tell them about Arthur and they both are pumped. Elliot and Mia decide to buy all dog accessories such as the bed, bowls and leash for my dad's birthday present.

I walk over to where Mia is sitting and give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiles and stands up to give me a big hug. "I am happy for your Christian. Ana is wonderful." I look at my watch and it is finally time to get showered and ready.

**ANA's POV **

The breakfast with the Kavenagh's and my family was really nice and relaxing. Sawyer wouldn't tell me what Elena Lincoln wanted but I am pretty sure she was there to convince me not to marry Christian. I wish I had a camera when I smiled at her and waved. She was so pissed. I motion for Sawyer who is standing against the wall waiting for me that I am ready to head up to the room in about five minutes. I want to take a long bath, shave and wash my hair before Jade comes to do my make-up and hair but if I have thirty minutes I wouldn't mind a nap. I miss Christian and wonder what he is doing. Mrs. Kavanagh promises to be up to help me get in my dress around 3:15 and Jose plans to take a few pictures of me with my parents and Kate. He sat next to me during the breakfast and I am glad that the security couldn't hear our conversation as it was a bit awkward at times.

"Ana, are you sure you know what you are doing? I am worried about you. I know you think you love him, but you don't really know Grey that well." Jose takes my hand and strokes my hand with his thumb. I look up to see if Sawyer is watching and he is. He doesn't come over to us, but he doesn't look away either, in fact he is staring intently. I wonder if Jose has been placed on some sort of watch list.

"Yes, Jose, I know what I am doing. I love him and he is what I want. I love him more each day. Please don't do this. Please. If you can't be happy for me and I have to choose between your friendship and Christian, it would break my heart to lose you but I would never choose you over him. Please Jose, you need to move on and I hope you will still be my friend." I am whispering so no one can hear our conversation.

"I waited too long didn't I? I should have told you sooner how I felt about you and we could be together Ana. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but it will take me forever to get over you. I have been in love with you for so long, I should have told you." Jose keeps shaking his head and he wipes his eye.

"Jose. Are you okay to do this today? I don't know what to say to you. I don't want to hurt you. I should have never asked you to take the pictures. I am sorry if this is too hard on you."

"No, it's okay Ana. I will do my best to treat this as a job. I am sure the photos will turn out great. If anyone knows how to capture your beauty, it is me. You're giving me a great opportunity and I won't let you down." He reaches over and kisses me on the cheek, stands up and tells me he will be up to my room in several hours. He leaves with Ray. They are going to go out and play cards by the pool.

Sawyer and Reynolds walk me through the hotel where people stop, point and stare. "Have you heard what Christian is doing Sawyer?"

"Yes, Miss Steele. He spent the morning with his family, went for a run and now he is on his way to the hospital to get his tetanus shot."

"What will you report about my proximity to Jose?" I think he is surprised by my question.

"I didn't see anything that needed reporting. If I had, I would have reported it after I stopped it."

We don't say much else on the way up and when I get to my room, I lay down for a short nap. I can't help but feel sad and uncomfortable with Jose's confession. I know that if Christian knew he said that he loved me he would never let me talk to him again. I hope we can be around each other without feeling awkward. I didn't think I would fall asleep but I t wake up when Kate comes in about forty minutes later.

"Steele, shouldn't you get in the shower or take a bath. Jade will be here in a little bit." I get up and find some bath oil and fill the tub. I am starting to feel butterflies in my stomach and I can't believe in a few hours I will be married. I look at my phone and smile at a missed text from Christian.

_Three hours and 48 minutes baby and you are officially mine_

I text him back._ I can't wait. I love you. _

I get in the bathtub and Kate comes in and brings me a glass of water with lemon. I turn on my IPAD and we listen to some of the songs Christian downloaded. Kate sits on the bench seat in front of the tub. "Are you nervous Steele?" I tell her I am okay and just excited. "Can I ask you more about the whole anal sex?"

I blush. I am not sure what to tell her. "We have only done it once. But he did prep me for it at least several weeks before by using butt plugs. Are you familiar with those?"

"No, and they sound hideous. Doesn't it hurt? Did you get any pleasure from it? I mean seriously it sounds so disgusting and I can't imagine Elliot's big dick shoved up my ass. I don't get the attraction."

I smile at her. "I sort of felt the same way when Christian first mentioned it to me, but it was really something he wanted me to try and he told me that I would get pleasure from it but only if we prepared for it. So we started out with his pinky finger then a small butt plug, then the next size and eventually we had anal sex and it was really very stimulating and honestly enjoyable, If it is done right where you can, you know be stimulated on your clitoris or have some vaginal stimulations as well, it feels great. Just look into it a bit more and prepare." I smile at her again. I can't believe we just had this conversation. It is probably a violation of the NDA, but do I even have to abide by that anymore? Kate is my best friend and we tell each other everything. I shave the back of my legs and ask Kate to get me another glass of water. She teases me about still not getting a Brazilian. Maybe I will get one on our honeymoon. She tells me why it makes sex so much better. I can't imagine it any better.

I get out of the shower and Kate gets the door. I hear her talking to Reynolds and then a few minutes later I hear Jade. Showtime!

Two hours later, my hair and makeup are completed and I look into the mirror feeling beautiful. My mom came in about half way through and Jade's assistant fixed her hair into a French twist and did her make-up. She looks great. Aunt Maggie did her own hair and make-up and she looks gorgeous without added help. Kate comes in and tells me it is time to put my corset on. It is a tight, blush-pink satin corset with garter straps and matching lacy briefs. I am wearing white silk stockings and the throw- away garter from my mom. Kate buttons each of the tiny latches on the back of the corset.

"God, Christian is going to think he died and went to heaven when he sees you in this. You are planning on wearing it underneath your going away outfit right?" I nod. I put my robe on and Kate gives me a glass of Champagne. Mrs. Kavanagh arrives with my dress and she tells us how the paparazzi were screaming at her and wanting to know if it was my dress. She didn't think to get security, fortunately, the security recognized her and quickly ushered her into the hotel lobby and on up to the room. She commented about how handsome Sawyer and Reynolds are and I giggle. I never think of them as cute or handsome, but I know they are from the reaction I see from other women.

"So Steele, you ready for this sweetie." Kate holds my hand. The big moment. I am so ready. I smile and sure as can be, my eyes water up. My mom and Aunt Maggie are watching as Kate and her mom hold up my dress and help me step into it. I have my Jimmy Choo shoes on as Kate is worried that the dress will drag too much if we wait. I hold her hand and shoulder and her mom pulls the dress up and quickly runs behind me to fasten each button slowly. When she finishes she comes around and adjusts my off the shoulder sleeves and pulls the dress out and stands back.

"You are beautiful! Thank you for honoring me Ana by wearing this dress." She steps away and my mom gasps and starts crying and Aunt Maggie puts her hands over her mouth and has huge crocodile tears rolling down her face.

"Ana honey your groom won't know what hit him." Aunt Maggie holds my hand. My mom just keeps crying. Jade comes from the other room and places my veil on with the attached comb and that really does my mom in."I know they say all brides are beautiful, but we all know that isn't really true. You are beyond a beautiful girl Ana. Such a natural beauty." I wonder if my Aunt realizes people think l look like her.

My mom is full out crying. "Stop mom I don't want to ruin my make-up and you're ruining yours." She reaches in and kisses me.

"You are breathtaking baby. Christian has nothing on you in the looks. He will be beside himself." My Mom is still holding my other hand. She looks stunning in her dress and I am happy that she is in such a good mood. I hear Sawyer announce that Jose has arrived along with my dad. It's picture time. I try not to feel awkward when Jose sees me.

"You look beautiful Ana. I have no words." I smile at him and thank him but then see my dad and of course that starts my eyes watering again.

"Baby girl. You will make your husband a very happy man. You are truly more beautiful than I have ever seen. This is your moment sweetheart." Ray kisses my cheek and then walks away as I know he doesn't want me to see him all choked up.

I still haven't seen myself and Kate and her mom lead me to the floor length mirror. I am stunned and smile shyly. Is that me in the mirror? "Kate, oh my gosh, please go in my bag, I forgot the pearl necklace and earrings that Christian gave me. She fishes them out of the bag and I put on the earrings and Kate fastens the necklace. Everyone takes a deep breath. They are a perfect compliment and exquisite. We take some photos in the room, with me and my dad both of my parents, Kate helping me with my necklace, me and my mom and then Jose takes quite a few of me alone. He wants to take a picture of me on the staircase of the hotel and one sitting on a piano. He has already cleared this with my security and in five minutes we will have the area closed off for these private photos and then it will be time to leave for Bellevue. Sawyer enters my suite and stops dead in his tracks and smiles. He bows and takes my hand and kisses it.

"You are going to make Mr. Grey very happy Ana. You are wow, you are a beautiful bride." He looks at Kate. "You clean up pretty well to Miss Kavenagh. He winks at her and she laughs at him.

"Once you deliver Legs here to her prince are you off duty Sawyer?" Kate asks. Will she always tease me about their security call name for me?

"Not until the reception then I will have a replacement. But, I wouldn't want anyone else to get Ana to Bellevue. I am her assigned security and I wouldn't feel right about leaving her to anyone else." He smiles at me and I reach over and hug him to his surprise.

"Thank you Sawyer. I feel safe with you." I think he is blushing. We hear the door knock and then Reynolds steps in.

"We are all set." He looks over at Sawyer and then sees me. "May I say Miss Steele, you look beautiful. Mr. Grey is a lucky man." Wow, all these compliments are making me embarrassed, but who wouldn't like hearing them.

Sawyer explains that it is time for Bob and my Mom to head to Bellevue with Wilson and Ryan. They are briefed that the media is blocked by a canopy and that most of the security is waiting in Bellevue. My Mom gives me a kiss and I know I won't see her again until the wedding as she will be seated when I arrive. She asks me if I have my baby bonnet turned into a hanky and I open my hand and show it to her. She asks if I have something old- I point to my veil. Something new – I point to my dress, earrings and necklace, something blue- I tell her I have the garter that she gave me on my leg and then she asks about something borrowed and I realize I don't have anything borrowed. She reaches in her purse and looks for something to loan me. I tell her to forget about it and then Aunt Maggie looks in her purse and hands me some breath mints. "Here kiddo, borrow these." We all laugh and then Bob, my mom and aunt are escorted out. Mrs. Kavanagh leaves to meet up with Ethan and Mr. Kavanagh and I hug her again. She tells me she will wait for me at the house to make sure my dress is in place before I head down the aisle.

My dad and I are finally escorted to the elevators and Kate is holding my dress. We have Reynolds, Sawyer and four security I don't even know with us. We get in the elevator and take it to the second floor which has been secured and roped off for us to take a few pictures. When we get off the elevator I take my dad's hand. He is holding it tight.

"Annie, your hands are like ice. Are you okay?" I nod I am just so nervous.

"You look so handsome dad." I reach over and kiss his cheek and wipe off the lip gloss mark on his face. We have security all over the floor and the GM of the hotel is watching our every move to make sure there are no problems. Jose works quickly and finally it is time to go. Sawyer talks in his sleeve and I look down over the balcony to the first floor and about twenty Seattle police have come from somewhere to block anyone from entering the lobby area and have created a protective path for me to exit the hotel and get into the Rolls Royce limousine that is waiting for me. Sawyer puts his arm around my back and Kate still carries my dress as we walk to the elevator and I cling to my dad. Everything has been carefully considered and secured and we exit the elevator to almost an eerie silence. I see a few of the hotel staff smiling but they are not talking or holding phones just staring. Then everyone who has been frozen in time in the grand lobby of the hotel starts clapping and I look up and smile at everyone. A big smile. I feel so beautiful and I am so happy I can't help it. I can hear the whispers and they say that me, little Ana Steele looks like a princess. We safely make it to the car and I am on my way to marry my prince.


	52. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53-The Wedding – Part 1**

**Christian's POV **

I am in my old room in front of my dresser mirror getting ready to put on my tie when Elliot walks in. He has his tux pants and shirt on and has his tie with him.

"Hey," Elliot stands next to me and puts his tie around his neck. "I assume it wasn't your idea for us to wear these girly looking light pink waistcoats right?"

"Nope, that is all Mia. But mine is silver, so I'm good." I smirk at him.

"We need to talk about something Christian."

"Really? I hope this isn't a birds and bees lecture, because I pretty much know where to put my dick." Elliot isn't laughing. "What's on your mind?" I finish my tie and straighten it a bit. Yep, perfect. I go with a full Windsor as it is more formal. I note that Elliot has done the same. I look at him and reach over as his collar isn't down all the way in the back.

"I don't want any bullshit from you bro, and you may have thought I have forgotten but I haven't. This whole sabotage shit. Is it safe for you to leave on your jet or out of the country right now?"

"I never said we were leaving the country?"

"Yes you did. You told me your whole honeymoon schedule last night when we were hammered and I am worried about you not having enough security. So where you're going, I don't actually give a flying fuck. But I am concerned that you won't have enough security. So give me a straight answer and don't fucking mess with me Christian. I told you I would knock your ass out before letting you leave today if I didn't feel good about this, and I haven't changed my mind."

The old me would have told Elliot to fuck off. But I know he is concerned about the situation. So, I assure him that I have added security in each location and that while we still suspect sabotage; in fact we are almost certain that is the case, we also feel safe for our trip. "One of the reasons we have kept it under lock and key is we didn't want the risk of anyone knowing our plans. Even Ana doesn't know. I appreciate your concern but we are good to go Elliot." He nods and doesn't look assured but he has no choice at this point.

My phone vibrates and it is a text from Taylor.

_Legs is having pictures will be leaving in about thirty for Bellevue. M-i-l- and hubby just left. No problems sir. _

Elliot sees my text. "I am completely shocked that you let your guys refer to Ana as Legs. When Kate told me that was her nickname I told her I didn't believe it. What's m-i-l- oh yea mother-in-law. Surprised you haven't renamed her PITA?" I look at him and before I can ask what is a PITA he blurts out. "Pain-in-the-ass!" I start laughing but he has that right and I take a mental note to tell Taylor to give Carla a new call name.

I nod my head. "I know. The first time I heard them call her Legs, I almost started swinging, but I can't always be a dick. You should hear your call name." I smile because I know Elliot will bug me until I tell him.

"I have a name? What is it?"

"Well, keep in mind this was before your record of having a girlfriend longer than two months. Your reputation merited the name, Billy Goat."

"What the hell? What kind of call name is that? I was thinking it should be stallion or super stud. Why is it Billy Goat?"

I start laughing again. "Taylor once said to me that you always seemed hornier than a two-peckered Billy goat so, thus you're Billy Goat." Elliot looks at me.

"Well that's true" He shrugs like the name does fit. "So don't I need the wedding rings?"

"See Elliot you have already earned your keep as the Best Man. I forgot about those." I reach into my satchel and give him both rings.

"Am I supposed to keep them in the boxes?" He asks me and I have no idea. Not like I have done this before. I am putting Gramps pocket watch in my vest pocket and catch Elliot looking at me.

"I'm glad Gramps gave you his pocket watch. I remember you always playing with it when you were a little kid."

"Good, I didn't want to take it if you wanted it. You're older and I don't want you to think I was trying to take something that should have gone to you."

"It's cool. Are those the cufflinks Ana gave you for your wedding present?" He points to my cuffs and I nod. "Okay then let's go get you attached to the old ball and chain." He leaves my room to finish getting dressed and I go downstairs and drop my overnight bag at the front door.

Evelyn, the wedding coordinator has taken over the house. It is full of wait staff, the caterer, bakery, musicians out back setting up, and a band in the reception area. It is quite obvious we have an event happening here shortly. The florist are here doing the last minute touches and I see a box with bouquets sitting on the dining room table. I see two that look alike with white and pink roses and cranberry pink hydrangeas and several smaller bouquets with a piece of paper pinned to them; Mrs. Adams, Mrs. Trevelyan, Miss Wilks and Dr. Grey. Carla has a corsage while my mom, grandmother and Maggie all have small bouquets. Figures. I then see a separate box and see what must be Ana's bouquet. It is beautiful and I smile thinking of her carrying this arrangement. It is not overly big which I like as Ana is so petite. I would hate to see her covered up with a huge arrangement. I am not sure what all the flowers are but they are nice.

"Beautiful isn't it," I look down at my mom.

"Wow, mom you look amazing." I put my hand out and she puts her hand in mine and I spin her around. She laughs. "You are really what they call a classic beauty Mom. It's no wonder Dad can't still keep his eyes off of you." I am being sincere as my mom is a beautiful woman. She blushes and reaches over to hug me and I hear her sniffling.

"Mom, are you okay?" I look down at her.

"I am happy that's all. I never thought you would be so happy and to find such a wonderful, beautiful girl to marry just makes me so happy. You look so handsome. Well you always do, but you do look nice." And then my mom starts crying again and I bring her under my arm and hug her. I hope she gets through this day okay.

"Mom, if you're crying now how will you handle the mother of the groom dance. I have picked out a pretty special song but I hope you won't start bawling your eyes out." I try to tease her. "Your make-up is getting kind of messed up." I look down at her and smile.

"Oh shit, I mean shoot. Let me fix it. Ana's bouquet is just gorgeous. I love the white peonies, white roses and hydrangeas. Oh look a few lilies of the valley. This is just perfect and just the right size for your bride. Tell the photographer I will be right down. I need a touch up." My mom quickly runs upstairs and I call Taylor.

"How's it going up there Taylor?" I look out the window and there must be one hundred cameramen and reporters out there. I hope Taylor can get away. I see Sam out there talking to the media as well.

"It's pretty crazy sir. I am expecting the car; oh here it is, with your grandparents. Back the fuck up right now or you will be escorted off the property. Let the car through." I am watching Taylor and Southerton push the press back and the car carrying my grandparents comes down the driveway. I didn't want them taking the bus here so Taylor sent Thompson to go and get them. "Sorry sir, it's hectic. Sam is handling the media. I will send one of the extra's down in a minute to pick up your bag."

"Taylor, remember I want you to be here for the ceremony. Leave Southerton out front, he can handle things pretty well. What time does the no-fly zone start?" We have arranged through almost an act of congress to keep our home out of the flight zone for all air traffic. This will keep the TV helicopters out of the way for awhile.

"It is only good from 4:30 until 6:00 after that we will be dealing with them during the reception. But at least your ceremony will have some dignity. Sir, I need to run over to the church and make sure we are all set with the buses. I am leaving Southerton and Thompson to handle things here for a few minutes. I want to get back before Miss Steele arrives."

We hang up and I walk to the front door to help my grandmother up the front steps. As soon as I open the door the media is yelling and going crazy. I laugh thinking about Elliot telling them this is our circumcision ceremony. My grandmother looks great in the long gown that my mom picked out for her. I give her a hug and kiss and she hugs me tight. Riley follows behind them and my grandfather reaches his hand out and gives me a firm handshake. He is wearing his tux with a bow tie. He refused to wear the pink waistcoat.

"I need all the Grey's. All the Grey's please and the grandparents." Evelyn is shouting from room to room. Elliot comes marching down the steps and behind him is Mia . I can see she can barely get down the stairs in her dress and high heels so I wait for her to reach the last step and take her hand. She smiles at me and tells me how handsome I am and of course I tell her she looks gorgeous which she does. Mia is a stunning looking girl. It's her inability to stop talking that has probably chased every guy away. Elliot holds out his hands and has my wedding band on his finger, which looks like it has been shoved on and Ana's ring is on the very tip of his pinky finger ready to fall off. Man she has tiny fingers.

"Is that a good idea?" I feel like he is bound to lose them.

"That is what Mia told me to do, I don't feel good about this either. Hey wedding lady, can you come here a minute." I smile. Elliot never remembers names. It's a good thing he is in construction where he doesn't need to practice social graces. "So, what am I suppose to do with these rings?" She reaches over to Elliot's jacket and opens it up and points to his inside pocket. "You mean with your IQ bro you couldn't figure that out." We both laugh at how obvious that was.

"Okay everyone listen up. This is Chaz and he is taking your family photos until Mr. Rodriquez arrives with the bride and her group." That rubs me the wrong way and I see Elliot look at me. He knows what I am thinking. "We are running late so let's get started. We are taking some photos outside, so let's do that first before your guest arrive, then we will come back here for more inside photos.

Forty five minutes later, every combination of picture has been taken. I am looking forward to getting the print of me with my grandparents and one with my dad, Elliot and I out by the dock laughing at something Elliot said. Everyone said it was going to be a great picture. When the photographer took one of just my dad and me it was kind of awkward for a second. It was so quiet I could hear the water swishing against the pier. I looked over at my dad as the photographer told us to get closer and he was full out crying.

"This god damn wedding has turned me into a pussy Christian." I smile. I know he is embarrassed so I don't say anything.

The family picture should me priceless. Right before Chaz started taking the shot I reached behind me and nailed Elliot in the back of the thigh in the same spot he got me earlier only I dropped him. I figured I needed to give my dad a chance to give his lecture one more time and he didn't let us down, which made me and Elliot start laughing pretty hard. Yep, those family pictures will have a story to go with them.

**Taylor's POV**

I am on my way over to the church where I have a crew meeting guests, screening and taking cell phones. The cell phones are placed in plastic bags with the owners names on them and we are collecting them. I can't keep someone from not turning them over but they are made to understand that if they take the phones out at the wedding they will be taken away from them. Even relatives will sell their soul to the devil for the right amount of money.

My cell phone vibrates. It is a text from Sawyer.

_On our way with Legs, Papa Bear and the goats squeeze. No problems. Should arrive in 20 minutes. _

I pull up and note that the first two buses are fully loaded and just waiting for my okay to leave. There are still guest showing up and boarding the third bus. We have one of the wedding coordinators staff here with us checking names off the wedding list. I park and quickly get out finding out how many guests we are waiting on. She tells me twelve more guests. This is going to cut it close even though it is only a three minute ride back to the house. I decide to send the first two buses and have the third bus wait five more minutes. After that I will have to have my guys wait on them. I talk to each bus driver and tell them to follow me. I note that everyone is dressed to the nines. It is a black tie wedding and I just realized I haven't changed yet. I don't have time to be a guest today but the boss is insisting and Gail will be disappointed. Christ I am starting to sweat. But at least everything is going smoothly. I jump back in the SUV and lead the buses to Bellevue. I decide to call Gail real quick.

"Hey baby, can you get my tux out. I have about two minutes to change. I need to be outside when Ana gets here. After you lay out my suit, why don't you go on and save me a seat." Gail is the best. She keeps me organized. This wedding has been a fucking nightmare from a logistics stand point. The press is relentless and I keep looking for whoever sabotaged Charlie Tango to pop out any minute. Then I have that Lincoln twat to worry about. I have hope she shows up so I can pop her one. I would never, ever and have never ever hit a lady. But she is no lady. She is a fucking she-devil and just looking at her makes me sick to my stomach. I wouldn't actually hit her, unless she was attacking someone, but I would love to pull her by her arms, cuff her to a mosquito infested tree and walk away until she pissed her pants.

I get back right before the bus and have Southerton run down to the house to let the wedding planner know the guest are arriving. My security detail, now up to twenty-five guys in the front and another fifteen in the back are all in place and I make a mental note of where everyone is standing. Before the guests depart the buses I have Sam get on each with instructions. I am not the right guy to deliver this "behave yourself" message. I would simply say, don't fucking talk to the media and remember no pictures or your ass is out of here. So, yes, we get Sam to deliver the message. I follow him onto the first bus.

"Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to the wedding of Ana and Christian. We know many of you are lifelong family friends and some of you are relatives. The Grey and Steele family asks your understanding and cooperation today to keep this wonderful and special occasion private, memorable and everything that Ana and Christian deserve for their wedding day." There are murmurs and people shaking their heads. See, I would have told them to get off the bus and do as they are fucking told. "So a few procedures before we get off the bus. First: the buses will be out here and departing at 10:30pm, 10:45 and 11:00 pm for the church parking lot. Do not leave anything on the buses. Second: Your phones will be returned to you when you get on the bus to leave. This is bus 1 which leaves at 10:30, so you will need to return to this bus. Third: As you can see there is media here from all over the world right outside. Please do not respond to their questions. We will walk you down the driveway to the side of the house and to the back yard where the wedding will take place. There is one approved magazine reporter and photographer tonight. The reporter is from People and they will be covering the wedding, but they have been given a proscribed list of people they can interview and it is no one that is on this bus. So please do not seek out the reporter. We want to be sure that the pictures and article that are written reflect what really happens here tonight. So again, we appreciate your cooperation. Finally, please do not enter the Grey home. Everything you need, restrooms etc., are out back and there will be no need to enter the interior." Sam nods at me and I give the signal that the first guests are unloading. Security stands in formation blocking them from going to close to the media and Evelyn's crew lead the guest down the drive. Thank fuck, we are underway.

I quickly change and get outside for the arrival of the third bus. We get everyone down the drive without any problems although the media is going crazy. I no sooner get them situated and then Mrs. Adams and her husband pull in. The media have figured out that only immediate the family members are arriving by secured transport.

"Come on Jason. Tell us who it is?" The media yell out to me and act like we are buddies. I ignore them and get my men in place again.

"M-I-L guys keep it tight she likes to chat." I talk into my wireless. We motion for Wilson and Ryan to pull all the way down the driveway to let them out. I know Mr. Grey doesn't want Mrs. Adams having close proximity to the pap's. She likes the attention. I walk down the drive way to assist.

I open the door and reach in for Mrs. Adams hand. "Mrs. Adams." She gets out of the car. She actually looks good. Now if she can keep her mouth shut without hurting Ana's feelings all night that will be great. I send Ryan and Wilson back up the driveway and escort Mr. and Mrs. Adams in the house. I leave them for Evelyn to deal with. I see the boss and he is pacing around the family room. He looks up and me and nods. I smirk back at him. "Everything is good sir. No problems. You hanging in there?" He smiles at me.

"Don't be so smug Taylor; just say it. You never thought this day would happen did you?" I laugh.

'No, and three months ago, you never saw it coming either, did you?" We both nod and smile. I go back outside and up the drive. The media are almost orgasmic as they see me tighten up the security down the driveway. They know what is next. Sawyer notifies me that they have turned down Candlebury Drive.

The Rolls Royce pulls up to the house and the media are fully aware of who is inside. I am on high alert as are the security team. I motion for the driver to pull down the driveway right into the garage. This is great. Those sorry fucks are not going to even get to see her dress. Although the windows are not tinted on the RR, and they are snapping away like an army of snapping turtles they can't see Ana that well. I run down the driveway and into the garage laughing. I fucking got them as they can't see a thing from the garage.

Sawyer is out first and shakes my hand. He is in a tux. Reynolds who is not invited to the wedding looks dapper in his suit, and will take over for me if I ever make it inside before the wedding begins. He opens the door for Mr. Steele who comes around and shakes my hand.

"Taylor. Thank you for getting this done so seamlessly. Your two guys here are top notch." I nod. I bend down and look into the car and see Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele holding hands. I look at Ana and she catches my eyes and her beautiful blue eyes water up. God she is breathtaking. I am so happy that the boss is marrying this girl I could do a jig, but I just wink at her and say, "Perfection." I tell the driver to keep the car running while I check with Evelyn to see if Ana can come in the house yet. I am not supposed to let Ana in until Mr. Grey and the family are in place. I am given the all clear, to let Ana out of the car and I help Miss Kavanagh out first. She is quite the flirt as she air kisses me. Whatever. I walk around to the other side of the car and see that Sawyer is already there. He has started to become very protective of Ana and I hope the boss understands it is mostly professional but there is something about her. Maybe it is her vulnerability or perhaps just the feminine beauty she emotes, but something about her has all of my guys wanting to protect her. I step back as she is Sawyer's direct line of responsibility. He bends over into the car and then pops his head back out calling for Miss Kavanagh. I have to laugh when I hear him chatting with the ladies.

"Okay, not quite sure what to do with all this fabric here when she gets out. Can you help me here Kate?" He is frozen.

A few seconds later with help from her friend, Ana gets out of the car and stands up. If I thought she was perfection and breathtaking before, I am stunned now seeing her full form. She has rendered me speechless. She takes Sawyer's arm and stops when she passes me. We look at each other. We have been through a lot in the short time we have known each other and I think she knows that I better than anyone else, knows how the love between her and the boss developed. I was there every step of the way, except when he had her locked down for private moments. She reaches out and pulls me towards her and whispers, "Thank you for everything Jason." She kisses me on the cheek and I wink at her. I really can't speak. She is that beautiful and I am that fucking overwhelmed. Thank fuck for Ana.

**Grace's POV**

The guests are all seated. Christian and Elliot are to be the first to exit and walk out the French doors side by side down the aisle. Before they leave, Christian turns around and looks at Carrick and me. He shakes his dad's hand and they look at each other. "Thanks Dad for everything, the wedding and you know, for putting up with me." Then my sweet boy turns to me and pulls me in his arms and whispers in my ear, "I love you mom, more than you'll ever know. I am really happy. I love her more than words can describe and I am going to be okay with Ana by my side." He kisses me on my cheek and looks at me. I have waited twenty four years for my son to tell me he was okay. I can only reach up and touch his face.

"Go on, marry that beautiful girl and have the lifetime of happiness I have always prayed you would have. I love you too Christian."

I watch my tall, strong sons walk side by side down the aisle. They reach the makeshift altar and they both shake hands with Reverend Walsh. They are so handsome, both so different, yet so alike. I watch as Elliot leans in and says something to Christian making him smile. I couldn't be happier with how close they have become. Sometimes they are trouble with a capital T together, but I would take that any day over the years of exile Christian self imposed himself on his own family.

Evelyn tells my dad and mom it is time for them to walk down the aisle and I watch wondering if both of them will be around for Elliot or Mia's wedding. They both seem to be aging so quickly. Dad takes his arm and holds it out for my mom and it is the cutest thing as he kisses her forehead and they walk down the aisle to What a Wonderful World which is my dad's favorite song. Christian and Mia went out of their way to make sure the quartet played this song for their entrance. They reach the front row and Christian steps forward to kiss his grandmother and shakes his grandfather's hand. I see a few people in the crowd following along in the program where it list _Grandparents of the Groom, Theodore and Adelaide Trevelyan._ I can't help think how lucky I have been to have my parents love so unconditionally my adopted children as much as their biological grandchildren. I am pretty sure they have all forgotten that matter, but I am grateful none the less.

Next to everyone's chagrin Riley and Amigo walk down the aisle wearing dogging bowties. It is the cutest thing and everyone chuckles. They walk side by side and don't miss a beat as though we rehearsed it. Riley lies down next to my dad and Amigo lies down behind Elliot. I am sure some people will think this is tasteless, but Christian approved it, so I am good with it too.

I turn around when I hear some movement behind me and behind my gorgeous daughter Mia I see Kate who looks stunning. She comes up to Carrick and I and give us each a hug. Carla is behind us as well but we have already said our hello's.

"Grace, walk around the corner and go see Ana. You will want to see her so that you are not a crying wreck in a few minutes. She is beyond beautiful." Kate tells me this and I look at Evelyn seeking permission. She tells me to hurry because Carrick and I are next when the song ends. I quickly walk away from the French doors and out into the hallway where I see Ray's back talking to Ana. He moves and I stop where I am standing. In front of me is Christian's new angel and she is everything a mother could want for her son. I know my hands are up to my mouth and I stare catching Ana's eyes. She smiles at me and blows me a kiss as Evelyn has come to tell me I need to go and is pulling at my arm. I can't move, she is such a vision of beauty and my emotions are overwhelming. I simply look at this gorgeous, wonderful girl and mouth the only words I can think to say to her._ Thank you_.


	53. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 – Introducing Mr. & Mrs. Christian Grey**

Ray's POV

I can't believe this beautiful woman sitting next to me in this outrageously expensive car is my little girl and she is marrying one of the richest men in the world. This happened so fast and it is all a bit overwhelming. But, this is what Ana really wants and I know these two kids are madly in love with each other and Christian is a good man. He will take care of her.

Ana was just nine months old when I married Carla. I raised her and I am her dad. I have never felt any differently about her just as Carrick feels the same about Christian. We have talked about it and we both love these children as though we were their biological parents. My daughter is everything to me. I hope I can get through this without tears. We are holding hands and she is shaking.

"Ana, honey calm down. Are you okay? Why are you shaking?" I feel her shaking and I see goose bumps on her arms. I tell the Sawyer to have the driver turn down the air.

"I don't know. I am so excited about marrying Christian, so don't worry about that dad. It's just what if I screw up my vows? And what if Christian doesn't like my dress? I just want to look pretty for him." She is wearing the handkerchief in her other hand out as she kneads and wads it up over and over again.

"Steele, you're gorgeous. Christian is going to love your dress and probably faint when he sees you." Kate tries to reassure my insecure daughter. I knew when she was just a bit of a thing that she would grow into a beautiful woman. When she was in high school I was relieved she didn't have much interest in boys, she was such a pretty teen that I worried the boys would be all over her. They tried, she just wasn't that interested. There was always some boy or another coming by to study with her or see if she wanted to take a walk or hang out. She just never bothered. She was always happy to hang out with me. When she left to live with Carla and that idiot she married I thought my heart would break. I missed her so much. I was very happy that she came back to be with me, although I wasn't happy about the circumstances. That son of a bitch Morton treated Ana terribly and I didn't trust him around her for a second. I had words with him several times about it and when I picked her up, I almost knocked him out when I saw how scared Ana was around him.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" I look down at Ana.

"Oh like any dad ready to walk their little girl down the aisle, just wondering where the years have gone. You know thinking about how I use to take you in the back yard and teach you how to defend yourself against boys. You were a tough little thing. Hmmph. I should have taught you how to defend yourself against rich, handsome billionaires." I wink at her. She knows I like Christian. "Okay pumpernickel, looks like we are here. Look at that would ya?"I point to all the media outside going crazy as we pull down the Grey's driveway.

Kate leans forward. "Yes, you would think that there was a princess in the car or something."

"There is a princess in the car." I kiss her forehead. "Alright, Annie, let's do this."

_**Julie Powers, Channel 7 News**__: A Rolls Royce limousine just pulled into the Grey family home driveway here in Bellevue with Anastasia Steele the fiancée of Christian Grey. She was accompanied by her father Raymond Steele and Katherine Kavanagh. We didn't get to see Miss Steele exit the car as it was driven straight down to the garage, but we do have this footage of her as the car pulled into the driveway and you can see her in sitting next to her father. You can also see the stunning, and I mean just gorgeous young woman had a veil in the back of her hair which is in a bun, and we can only assume that this is her bridal veil. I would say it is very safe to say that a wedding is about to take place and Seattle is about to have their own royal couple. Grey House has not officially confirmed that a wedding will take place today but about twenty minutes earlier three large luxury buses carrying about 130 guests arrived to the home. They were dressed in black tie and formal gowns and so we are anxiously waiting news that Seattle's most eligible billionaire bachelor is a married man. We have been told that we will be given a press release at 6:00 pm. So stay tune._

**Christian's POV**

I look out at the crowd gathered here for our wedding. I see Andrea is sitting with Ros, Gwen, Barney, Welsh and his wife Tracy, Joe and Lorna and Claude. I catch Andrea's eye and smile at her. I see Stephen Trammel my financial advisor and his wife are sitting with Bryce and Patty Dixon, my personal attorney. I nod at my Uncle Mike and Aunt Diana who are sitting with my cousins and their wives. Elliot whispers to me that Scott told him that they were both hurting pretty bad this morning too and received their lecture from Uncle Mike. I see my Uncle Cal, my dad's brother showed up with his wife. My cousin Justin remained uninvited so he isn't here. There is Lance and Janine. I wonder if little Clay is going to be mourning when he finds out that Ana is officially my wife. I smile thinking about how he had such a crush on Ana. I look over and see Jose in place taking pictures. He has snapped a few of me and Elliot, but he looks miserable. If Ana thinks that I believe for one second that Jose only thinks of her as a friend she is really naïve. I know exactly how he feels about her. He has it bad for her and I won't stop their friendship but her days of being alone with him for even a second are about to come to an end. I am not putting up with that shit. I look out and see all of my dad's partners and their wives and a few doctors that work with my mom. I see Mac with a date that I think might be one of my employees. Did Taylor approve that? Not sure who she is but I think she is in HR. A group that must be friends of Ana's are sitting in the middle and I see Gail sitting next to a few empty seats that she must be holding for Taylor and Sawyer. It looks like all the guest have been seated and I look around and see all the security in place and Taylor slip in next to Gail. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. They both look up at me and I nod at them. I think Gail is crying as I see Taylor wipe her eyes. A smile as the wedding hasn't even started yet. I assume Sawyer won't be seated until he sees Ana safely at the altar. He has gotten very protective of her which is good but I hope that is all there is too this. Actually all the guys treat her like a precious commodity, which she is. She has won them all over easily. I notice Ana's Aunt Maggie holding one of the bouquets I saw earlier. She smiles at me. I like her better than Carla that's for sure.

The quartet starts playing _What a Wonderful World_ and I know that means Grams and Gramps are going to be walking down the aisle any second. I smile as I see them walking arm and arm and I step forward to greet them.

"Be happy sweet boy," my grandmother tells me as she kisses me. I am thankful that she seems to be herself today. Gramps told me last night that she has started a new medication that a lot of Alzheimer patients take. This was the first time he has used that word and so maybe it is a sign he has accepted what is the obvious.

"You treasure her now Christian and make her feel loved every moment of her life. You hear me son?" Gramps shakes my hand. They take a seat and next wearing their bow ties comes Riley and Amigo. Elliot and I both start laughing and most of the crowd gets a kick out of it as well. Both dogs obediently lie down and are out of the way. I would have never agreed to this if I thought that they would be disruptive.

The song finishes and the music for the wedding party processional begins with _Handel's Air from Water Music_. I am smiling but have this huge lump in my throat as I see my parents walking down the aisle. They should be running for congress. Dad stops along the way and shakes hands with some of his partners and points at a few people. My mom rubs the back of one of her closest friends and has a huge smile on her face, but I can see the tears also running down her cheeks. I know they are happy tears but it chokes me up to know that she is so beyond happy for me that she can't contain the tears.

"She won't cry if I ever get married. She will be doing cartwheels," Elliot whispers to me. I step forward and hug and kiss my mom.

"Your bride is breathtaking Christian. Enjoy this day darling." My mom whispers in my ear. I can only nod but I look at her to let her know I heard her. I shake hands with my dad and he pats me on the back.

"You've picked the right one son. She's special." They sit down and I smile but I have to fight back my emotions. I step back and watch as a few moments later Carla walks down the aisle alone. Ana didn't want Bob to walk down as a parent as she really doesn't know him that well. He didn't seem to mind as he is sitting with a smile on his face, turned to watch his wife. I step forward and reach out for her and give her a hug.

"Take good care of her now Christian." I nod and want to smart off and say, "Yea like you did." But of course I don't. She sits down. I know I am going to have to adjust my attitude as she is Ana's mom. When she sits down I smile back at her again and she smiles back.

I get back in place and Elliot is whispering again. I can't really hear him over the music, but then I hold back a laugh as I realize he said, "PITA" He does not like Carla one bit.

I know I have a big smile as Mia comes down the aisle. She is truly my mother's daughter as she walks down smiling at people and stopping along the way to kiss a few people. For god's sake Mia hurry up. I want to see Ana. Finally she gets to where I am standing and she gives me a huge hug. We weren't supposed to greet each other, but Mia the hugger can't help herself. "l love you Christian." She gives me a big kiss and wipes her lipstick off my cheek making everyone laugh. I get back in place and watch Kate who looks quite amazing come down the aisle. She is wearing a pale pick gown that is a halter dress and shows off her best attributes even thought I shouldn't be looking, I would have to stop liking women not to notice. She may not be my type but she looks pretty hot.

"Holy balls," Elliot says in more than a whisper. Reverend Walsh looks over at him. "Sorry Reverend. "I will be taking a short break with that lovely creature straight to the boathouse after the ceremony." Elliot whispers just so I can hear. Christ is he going to talk in my ear the whole ceremony? I turn away from the guest and lean back so Elliot can hear me.

"Will you shut the hell up?" As soon as I say it we both start laughing a little. When Kate gets up to the front and I nod at her and she winks at me and motions a kiss at Elliot. She turns around and stands next to Mia on the other side of where Ana will be standing. God my stomach is all jittery and I feel Elliot massage my shoulder. This is it. I am so excited. I know I have a huge smile on my face and I look over at my mom and she is just grinning at me.

The music from the procession finishes. The music I talked Ana into having for her processional is one of my longtime favorites and I hear the pianist begin the first few notes and then the violins join in. About a minute into this beautiful song the guests all stand and right at the perfect time of _Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini_ I see her turn the corner holding Ray's arms. It couldn't have been scripted any better and time stands still. I see the smiles and tears of everyone that can see her better than I can as she is still about fifty feet. But what I see is like a dream. I have never felt like this in my entire life. My heart is racing and I must gasps and I swear my heart stops beating for a second.

She is looking down and our eyes have not met yet. Finally she looks up, cocks her head a little to the side and smiles looking only in my eyes. She is sending me a message and I smile back looking at her. Yes, baby, this is our moment. I know I have a smile on my face and I want to run down and get her as the music goes into its crescendo. "She is absolutely gorgeous." Elliot whispers more to himself than to me. I haven't moved or blinked because I don't want to miss a thing. She holds Rays arm and carries her bouquet in the other. She smiles her beautiful warm smile all the way down the aisle and the closer she gets I am so over whelmed by how breathtakingly beautiful she looks that I find I have a single tear coming down my cheek. I love her so much.

When the music hits its second crescendo I step forward and shake Ray's hand. "I will take care of her Ray, I love her." I lean down into his ear so only he can hear.

"Thank you Christian. That is all I ask." He turns and places both of his hands on Ana's face and kisses her softly on her forehead. She leans into him and lets his kiss lingers for a few seconds while she tells him softly, "I love you daddy." He reaches over and places her small hand in mine and we turn together to face Reverend Walsh as Ray takes a seat next to Carla and Bob.

"You have taken my breath away, you're so beautiful." I lean down and whisper to Ana. My god she is exquisite. Her dress is amazing and shows off everything I love about her perfect body, and I notice the way the dress accents her neckline and I can barely keep from bending down and kissing her. She looks up at me shyly and she is holding my hand so tight. I think she is shaking so I stroke her hand with my thumb. I don't want her to be nervous. I whisper, "I love you Ana." She smiles. The music stops.

"Please everyone be seated. Welcome to the marriage celebration of Anastasia Rose Steele to Christian Trevelyan Grey. I had the pleasure of spending some time with Ana and Christian last month to talk about their wedding and marriage vision. It is always revealing and somewhat stressful when a young couple comes to me and I ask them to share their hopes, dream and what they want from their marriage. Often they see the world and their future differently and more than often they realize for the first time during this meeting that marriage is about compromise. Ana and Christian were no different than any other couple when it came to responding to the questions I asked. They learned a lot about each other that day didn't you." He looks at us and we both laugh remembering the fight over the vows and my candid response to how often I expect to have sex each week. I look at Ana and she is blushing and I know she is thinking the same thing. I wink at her.

"What sets Ana and Christian apart from most young couples that I marry is that they have had to endure the eyes of the world on them. People want to find the flaw in what appears to be the perfect couple. Christian you are one of the most successful young men in the world and Ana you are marrying a very prominent man. Your marriage will be full of challenges as people will try to take the very strong love you have for each other and scrutinize every move you each make. When you're off shopping and Christian is at home the media will question why you're not together; when Christian has a meeting with colleagues in a restaurant and you're not there, the press will speculate. And thus because of whom you are, I suspect that your marriage will face unwarranted scrutiny. But I want to remind you both today of what you wrote down about each other, that confirmed to me that your love for each other is so strong and unbreakable that I know you will survive the challenges and whatever lies ahead.

Christian I asked you to write down what about Ana was special. You wrote down some notes and then as you will recall you emailed me a three page letter a day later telling me all the reasons you were so in love with Ana." I smile and Ana looks up at me like I must be crazy. I hear the guests behind me laugh. "Yes, three pages, don't worry, we want to get these kids married today, so I won't read the whole letter. But in summary, Ana, Christian said you make him laugh, feel loved, have taught him how to forgive and be understanding. He said you make him see light where he only saw darkness before you came in his life. And what stood out to me, he said, that ever since you, Ana came into his life the colors of the world are more vibrant, I quote, "I can breathe easier, I see the beauty of the world around me for the first time in years and in some instances ever. If it was possible I would say Ana has reached in and touched my heart making it truly beat for the first time. She has given me hope and more. I love her deeply." Reverend Walsh looks at me and smiles. "You are truly a man in love Christian and it gives me great satisfaction to be here to oversee this union." He turns slightly to face Ana and I keep rubbing her hand.

"Ana, I asked you the same question. And you responded, 'Christian makes me feel cherished, beautiful, loved, protected, nurtured and like I am more important than anything else in his life. I miss him when I am away from him for even an hour. His smile and his eyes tell me more than words can ever say. I know he loves me deeply and I love him more by the hour, minute and second. The world doesn't know my Christian, but I can only tell them that he is all that is good and kind and he is my everything. I am drawn to him like no other and I know we are meant to share all that life has to offer together. From the very beginning he captured my heart and I will love him forever." I would say that Ana, you are deeply, deeply in love with Christian.

We both look at each other and I want to kiss her so much right now. I reach over with my right hand and run my thumb over her cheek. I don't know if I am supposed to touch her yet, but I don't care, I just need to let her know how I feel. She squeezes my hand.

"The words form Ana and Christian are a powerful testament to their deep love. Their bond is strong and again, as you face the very public world you live in, remember always these words you shared with us today in front of your friends and loved ones. Don't let the outside world ever make either of you doubt this incredible love you have for one another." Reverend Walsh looks out then asks in a firm voice.

"Who gives this woman, Anastasia Rose Steele to be married to this man, Christian Trevelyan Grey?"

Ray stands up and I wait for him to say he will share her with me, but he just states, "I do." I hear the catch in his voice. I didn't know how this was going to play out. Ana was determine to keep her mom out of this and told me last night that she wanted to let Ray know that she loved him for raising her and to show him respect she wanted him to officially give her away. I am really glad he kept Carla out of it.

"Christian and Ana please face each other." We both turn and I gently pull her closer to me and I place one hand on her waist while holding the other hand. "Christian please state your vow of marriage commitment to Ana."

I look at Ana's beautiful blue eyes and speak out in a loud firm voice. I want everyone to hear what I have to say and there are certain things I want people to know and hear without any doubt. _"I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. I promise to __**love you faithfully**__, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us. I will __**protect you**__, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need. I __**promise**__ to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side. __**All**__ that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand and heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live." _Ana looks at Reverend Walsh and he nods.

Her voice is soft and I know she is shy about speaking in front of so many people. But she lifts her small shoulders and speaks out.

"_I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joys as well as your sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need. And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live_."

Reverend Walsh looks at Elliot and asks for the rings and he hands them to both to him.

Christian please place the ring on Anastasia's finger and state your vow.

"_Ana, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."_ I slide the ring on her finger and wait for Ana. She has a tear running down her face and has to take a breath.

"_Christian, I give you this ring as my gift to you. Please think of me as you wear it and always know that I love you."_ She slips my ring on my finger. I reach over and wipe her tear.

Reverend Walsh calls Maggie up to read.

"A reading from the book of Mark 10:6-9

_From the beginning of creation God made them male and female. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and cleave to his wife; and they shall be one flesh: so then they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder."_

The quartet plays _Always and Forever_ and a local singer gets up to sing the words that Ana and I felt was appropriate for us. I really don't listen because although Reverend Walsh has not officially said anything, I realize that Ana is now my wife. I squeeze her hand again and she looks up at me. "Mrs. Grey I whisper. She leans into my arm and we both finish listening to the singer. The song is completed and I see Gramps making his way to the front. I know what he will be reading and I am sure that this will be what breaks me if anything.

_Ana and Christian, my dear grandchildren__ please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work along side yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you. _Gramps stops and holds back, I know this last line is so hard for him. _And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch. These are your hands. _Gramps looks at my Grandmother and then at both of us and nods his head. I hear sniffling behind me and I wipe my own tears. Ana is crying as well. The last line really got to me. I close my eyes and once again pray that Gramps and Grams have more time together.

Reverend Walsh takes steps back in front of us and holds his hand over ours.

"With the powers vested in me, I bless this union of marriage in the State of Washington and in the eyes of the Lord, you are now pronounced man and wife. Ladies and gentleman may I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey. You may kiss the bride."

Ana beams at me and I whisper in her ear as I pull her close into my arms. "Finally, you're mine" and I give her a soft chaste kiss because I am pretty sure I won't be able to control myself if I give her the kiss I would like."You look beautiful, Ana. Don't let anyone take that dress of but me; understand?" I smile at her and run my fingertip down her cheek. I hear her take a breath and I know I better not kiss her again until we are alone for a second. I won't be able to stop. I shake hands with Reverend Walsh and then I am pretty pumped because I hired one of Seattle's well know R& B singers Moselle McKinney to sing _At Last_ which she sings just like Etta James and we take our time walking down the aisle hand in hand as Moselle starts belting out the song that tells how we both feel. We stop three times to kiss each other and of course our parents. We both have huge smiles on our faces and when we get back to the French doors I hear Moselle sing the last verse:

ooo yea  
you are mine  
you are mine  
at last  
at last  
at last  
at last

I pull Ana in my arms and kiss her with all the passion and love that I have in me. Ana is mine.

_**Next and last chapter The Reception. I hope I did the wedding they way you all wanted! . **_


	54. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 – Reflections **

**Gail POV**

I hope Jason can get here before the actual ceremony begins. Everything looks so beautiful. In four years that I have worked for Mr. Grey, I have never seen his parents home. It sure is beautiful. I knew Christian came from a privileged upbringing but didn't realize they were this wealthy. That doesn't change the fact that he has earned every penny of his vast fortune. He works hard and longer hours than anyone I have ever met. That is of course before Ana. When he had all of those floozy hard core subs around him, he would have his way with them and then disappear in his office until he "reloaded" as Jason would say, and then beckon them again. He had no use for them otherwise. He was such an unhappy young man. Then Ana magically appeared and he changed his personality, lifestyle and whole demeanor overnight. It has been wonderful to watch the transformation.

Everything is so beautiful. The grounds are breathtaking. The sound, boathouse, gardens, long lush backyard with the twinkling lights, flowers and the whole atmosphere is magnificent. It's just a perfect location for a wedding. I just know I am going to cry as I adore Ana and I am so happy for Christian.

"Hi baby," Jason slides in next to me. The ceremony is minutes away from starting. We are sitting on the end on the fifth row on probably what would be the brides side if there was assigned seating. He kisses my cheek and I have a tear that he gently wipes away. "Why are you crying, I got here as quick as I could." He winks at me as he knows damn well why I am crying.

"I am so happy for him Jason. Who would have ever thought he would change and be so happy? Have you seen Ana? I am dying to know how she looks."

"Of course. I just left her. She looks…Gail, she looks beautiful." He pauses as he says this. I know Jason is fond of her has she is of him. "She thanked me for everything and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She is a really sweet person you know that? I hope he always treats her the way he treats her now. She only deserves the best." I nod at him. He holds my hand and at the same time we look up to see Mr. Grey looking at us. He nods and smiles. It means a lot to both of us that he has sought us out. He looks so handsome and we both laugh watching him banter back and forth with Elliot who we both adore. He might be the only person that gets away with saying whatever he wants to say without the stare and fury. There is no doubt they are close.

We watch as the parents and wedding party makes their way down the aisle and I start crying again when I watch Grace walk down with Mr. Grey Sr. She is so overjoyed she is smiling and crying at the same time. When Jason sees her he mumbles how grateful he is that Elena Lincoln has not shown her ugly face as he wouldn't want Grace to deal with that. Every morning Jason has a call with Thompson, Grace's security who works for him and they review Grace's schedule. I would like a dime for every time he has said to Thompson, "Be cautious and careful. This is the boss's mom and he adores her so don't fuck it up." He knows that before Ana, no one but his mother had his heart. He worships her. She is such a wonderful person, who doesn't. But she is an amazing mom and if something ever happened to her, Christian wouldn't recover. His mom and his grandfather are both so dear to thim. He adores his little sister and his best friend is his brother, but, no doubt, it was his mother and grandfather until Ana that kept him somewhat human. I have missed most of the processional thinking about all this and only snap out of it when I see Sawyer slip in next to Jason. He looks stressed.

"Everything as it should be Luke?" I hear Jason ask Sawyer.

"Yes, she should be coming down the aisle any second. Reynolds is standing at the French doors just to be sure all is well. You sure you trust all these bozo's out here? I feel like I should be walking behind her." Luke points to the security that is surrounding the property.

"Relax my man; you've done a great job." Taylor reaches over and shakes Luke's hand.

The music indicating Ana is on her way starts and we all stand. After a minute or so she gets to where we are standing and she stops passing her bouquet into her other hand. How is it possible that she is even more beautiful than usual? Good lord she is a gorgeous bride. Jason was right. She looks right into my eyes and blows me a kiss. She mouths, "Thank you Gail for everything." I can't believe of all the people here, she stopped to say hello just to me. I see Jason and Luke look over at me and smile and the rest of the ceremony I am a wreck crying my eyes out. I love that sweet girl.

**Andrea's POV**

Wow, so this is how Mr. Grey grew up. This house is amazing. I can't imagine what his new house will look like, as I know he has more money than his parents or practically anyone for that matter. Everything looks beautiful; from the flowers at the end of each row; to the manicured yard and the gorgeous view of the sound. No wonder they decided to have the wedding here.

I am exhausted and can't wait for Mr. Grey to be away on his honeymoon. Right up until several hours ago he was calling me on my day off to get last minute work done. I am used to it but cramming all the last minute proposals and work in before he leaves for three weeks has been stressful; especially without an assistant. I am sitting with the other Grey House employees and at the same time we look up to see Mr. Grey looking at us. He smiles at me. Wow. Where is the camera when you need it?

"I swear I was just dreaming. Did I see Grey just smile our way?" Barney whispers to me. I laugh. He should talk as he is more bizarre than any other Grey employee and rarely smiles. He is usually in his own world and the only one that seems to understand him is Mr. Grey.

Ros leans over and tells Barney to cool it. Let there be no doubt that Ros is second in command and the only Grey House employee that can do what she wants. Mr. Grey totally treats her as his equal. They are more like partners. Her entire staff told me I have to tell them every detail as they were not invited. Cassie, her PA was so upset when I told her I wouldn't be able to email her any photos. She has a huge crush on Mr. Grey and was practically in mourning all week.

The processional has just started and I love seeing Mr. Trevelyan walking down the aisle with his wife. He winked at me when he walked past. I adore him. His wife looks lovely. I know from arranging Riley's arrival about her condition and it is just so sad.

I feel myself blush as I think about seeing that hottie Drew Reynolds. I know he is working tonight, but I haven't seen him yet. I see Taylor and oh my gosh that must be Gail Jones that I just saw him kiss. She is so pretty. She looks a bit older than him but he is clearly in love with her. I giggle when I see that crazy Elliot look my way and wink. My god he is such a flirt. He points to his watch and mouths "thirty minutes." He cracks me up. From what I could see at the GEH reception, he has it bad for Ana's roommate and maid of honor who just walked down the aisle looking like a goddess.

What a beautiful ceremony. I knew Mr. Grey was in love, but this wedding showed a whole different side of him. The way he stroked her face and just the way he looked when he saw her. And that kiss. So soft and sweet. It was like watching a fairy tale come true. We all stand up when they come back down the aisle to Etta James _At Last_. I have never seen him like this. He is euphoric and Miss Steele, I mean Mrs. Grey is beyond the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. I have tears running down my face. Shit, shit, shit. Pull it together Andrea. But my god he is so happy. This was such a beautiful wedding.

I can't believe it, the boss just stopped on his way down the aisle with Mrs. Grey and leaned in and said, "Thanks for working today. Now be sure to enjoy your time off and Reynolds is upfront if you feel like taking a walk later." He then winked at me. How does he know I have a crush on him? I think I am going to like the new married Mr. Grey.

**Gramps POV**

Ray Steele just handed his daughter off to my grandson. I remember handing off Grace to Carrick. You want to be happy but your heart is breaking. You spend your child's first twenty-two years protecting them and telling them to stay away from boys, because as a male you know damn good and well what they want to do with your daughter and then you find yourself publically handling them off to some guy that professes their love for her. I feel for the guy. But, I have no doubt in my mind that Christian is in love with Ana. I probably know my grandson better than anyone other than perhaps Elliot. Christian is a methodical young man and I know he is has found his lifelong love. She is a lovely young lady and seems to understand his quirks, appreciates his intelligence and drive for success and the best thing is that she seems to love him unconditionally. This kid has had my heart since the minute I laid eyes on him as a four year old. I almost weep when I see Christian's face at the first glimpse of his bride, and a beautiful bride she is. What a glorious day!

**Elliott's POV**

I have thrown up, drank a gallon of water and ran almost five miles and as long as I am moving I don't feel hung over or miserable. But standing still up here without moving I feel a little bit of last night creeping up on me. Christian and I walked side by side up to the altar. I can't believe my little bro is getting married. I am happy for him though. Ana is a sweetheart not to mention a complete babe. I I whisper to Christian that I saw Scott when he arrived off the bus and both he and Daniel were wrecked last night too. Evidently my Uncle Mike took a page out of my dad's playbook and lectured them about representing the family in the best light. Christ, I can recite that lecture by heart.

I smile watching my grandparents walk down the aisle together but at the same time I feel this lump in my throat. Gram's is just so up and down. She seems pretty good today but she is clearly deteriorating and I can't fucking stand it. I just wish I could make her be like she used to be. As close as Christian is to Gramps, I am equally as close to Grams. I use to spend hours on end with her when I was growing up and even brought her to show and tell when I was a little kid. She made the most amazing cookies called Sweet Dreams. She wouldn't give anyone the recipe that wasn't part of the family. They are amazing some sort of cinnamon and ginger chocolate chip thing. I could eat a dozen. I knew about a year ago something was wrong when she made a batch and they were terrible. It was like she missed half of the ingredients. God, I can't stand thinking about this shit.

Oh this is fucking hilarious. Riley and Amigo come down the aisle side by side in their bow ties. They are the best dogs and everyone is laughing watching them. Amigo is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I should probably say Kate is the best thing that has happened to me, and she is great, but I wouldn't say she is the best thing yet. We'll see what happens.

I see the Kavenaghs sitting in the middle row. Ethan is growing on me, although I don't think of him as long term for Mia. Mrs. Kavenagh smiles at me and I smile back. They are cool, not too overbearing or meddlesome. I enjoyed my trip with them, although I would bet a thousand dollars on it that Kate's dad cheats on her mom. It's the way he talks about women and how he flirts with them. I could be wrong, but call it guy's intuition. I haven't told Kate that, but something about him.

I see my mom and dad mosey down the aisle. Christ you would think they were the president and the first lady. My mom looks so fucking happy she is actually crying.

"She won't cry if I ever get married. She will be doing cartwheels." I whisper to Christian. I know my mom would be so flipping happy if I would settle down. Every time we meet for lunch or I stop by to hang out with her I hear the same lecture about being over thirty and how it is time to settle down. She hates that I have been with so many different women.

A minute later Ana's mom comes strutting down the aisle. I give it less than one year before my brother goes off on her big time. She is a major pain in the ass. She is extremely opinionated and she acts all interested in Ana then is a no show whenever Ana needs help with anything. She bugs the shit out of me and I like most people. We both like Ray. Who wouldn't as he is a great guy, but the monster-in-law not so much. I cough, "PITA." The quartet is playing rather loudly so I cough and say it again. "PITA" and I see Christian smirk and raise his eyebrow in agreement.

Mia comes prancing down the aisle. I love my little sister but she can be so annoying. She better marry one tolerant, rich SOB or she won't have a chance of a happy marriage. She is walking down the aisle like she is fucking Miss America. She is waving and stopping along the way. Christ Mia, move it along. This wedding isn't about you. She hugs Christian and when her hand is around Christian's back she flips me off so only I can see. She is still pissed off at me for asking if she is sleeping with Ethan. I don't give a shit if she likes my question or not. In her next life she can come back as a big brother and hopefully she will have a pain in the ass little sister just like her.

I see that Jose dude and he looks miserable. Both Kate and Ana have tried to convince me and Christian that Jose is just a friend. He has it pretty bad for Ana but I don't like the way he is always touching Kate when he sees her either. He is a real touchy feely guy and I told Kate to tell him to knock it off or I would and I won't be nice about it. I don't think Christian will put up with too much more either. He told me as much.

I look up to see Kate. "Holy balls." Oh fuck, the Reverend heard that. I apologize. Kate looks hot as hell. She has a great body and this dress she is wearing is sexy as hell. No damn way I am keeping my hands off her. In fact, the first break we get I am taking her to the boathouse and fucking her senseless. I tell Christian my plans and he leans back to whisper something to me.

"Will you shut the hell up?" As soon as he says it he starts to laugh and I laugh with him. I love to get under his skin.

The music starts up. I can't remember what it is called, but I have heard both my mom and Christian play it on the piano and it is a beautiful song. I rub Christian's shoulders as this mean his Ana is coming up next. At about the same moment that the music really gets to that in your gut moment, Ana and her dad show up around the corner. As she walks down the aisle I am mesmerized. While Kate looks hot, Ana looks absolutely gorgeous. Shit, I just said that out loud. Well it's true. Christian can't get pissed at me for saying that, because I am sure everyone here would agree with me. I am not an emotional guy, yet I feel like I could start crying like a baby any second. I cried when I had to put Champ down, and that was the first time I have cried since I was maybe eight years old. My dad use to tell me and Christian that boys don't cry and I adhered to that, But Christ you would have to be void of emotions not to have a lump in your throat right now. Christian is paralyzed watching Ana and I am really happy for them. Now I just need to get through the toast and best man speech.

**Ana's POV**

I am Mrs. Grey. I can't stop smiling. We have just hugged our parents and Christian's grandparents. His grandmother was so happy to see her veil on me she kissed me like five times. Grace was crying and she made me cry again. I am smiling down the aisle and Christian and I have shared little kisses as we walk down stopping for Christian to shake hands with the many people he knows. I don't know that many people but I look up and see Jose walking backwards and another photographer taking our pictures. When we finally make it to the French doors Christian pulls me into his arms, we are holding hands and our arms are in between our bodies with his one arm pulled tightly around my waist. He leans down and releases our arms and with both hands gently holding my neck he kisses me passionately. We are in our own world until we come up for air with our foreheads touching and smiling. We look up when we hear the camera and Jose takes our picture wrapped closely in each other's arms. It will be a wonderful picture as the moment captures us in our own universe.

As the guest are led to the tent the photographers take all the family pictures with the combined families and what feels like a million of Christian and I alone. I feel like the _People_ magazine writer is glued to our hips and finally Christian calls Sam over. "Get this reporter off our back. They are here to write their story not be our god damn shadow." Christian looks at his watch as we are suppose to be in the tent for our first dance and the reception in ten minutes. Evelyn isn't letting us get off schedule.

"Sam, we only have a commitment for a story exclusive with _People _right? The photo rights are all Jose correct?" Christian asks Sam and he confirms this is accurate. Christian turns to me. "Baby, I am the proudest, happiest man in the world right now and I want to show you off. How would you feel if we just go to the front yard and let the press get some shots of us together?"

"What about Jose's ability to sell the photo's, won't that cut into his profits?" I am worried as we promised Jose exclusivity on selling the photos.

"Baby, we just literally gave him a million dollar shot. He has all the ceremony shots and no matter what with that photo he just took of us he will make a lot of money. And if it impacts his ability to make the money he planned on, I will make it up to him. If we go out there than the press will file their stories and go home for the night. The security can relax and we can probably get out of here for our honeymoon without being followed."

"Mrs. Grey, he is correct." Both Christian and I smile at each other when Sam says "Mrs. Grey. That's me! I giggle and Christian leans over to kiss me.

"Yes, _Mrs. Grey_, I am correct. If we do this we should do it real quick as in right now." Christian looks for my approval and I nod.

"But Sam, will you be sure that the press knows they can buy other photos from Jose?" I see Christian tense a bit. I probably should stop being so protective of Jose. I reach over and grab Christian's hand. "Let's go show the world that you my dear husband just made the best decision of your life!" I smile at him and he kisses me again.

Sam leaves to set up the parameters of the photo op and I see him talking to Jose who shakes his head in agreement. Taylor has been called over to make sure security is in place and Christian has told Sam to let the local Seattle media have the front row as he prefers to support the local press first.

We are guided through the house, and because of the exclusivity with _People_ we can't answer questions but we can pose.

"Baby, thanks for doing this. It is the right thing to do to get these clowns out of here and I want to show you off. You are seriously the most beautiful woman in the world. I want the world to see you. Even if you weren't my wife, god I LOVE saying that, my wife, my wife, my wife…I would still think that."

I giggle. "Gee, this reminds me of last night." He looks at me confused. I reach up and whisper, "You gave me a similar rendition on the word vagina." He looks at me and smirks.

"I did? Sorry about that, I don't remember but my guess is that I was commenting on how that word is just strange. I love yours but what a crazy word. Speaking of, I can't wait…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey the press has been moved forward but they are behind a roped off area, remember no comments, just come out and let them see you. Well let's be honest they are mostly interested in seeing Mrs. Grey," Sam smiles. "By the way, Mrs. Grey, you are truly beautiful. Two minutes tops. Your security team has been moved in and we are ready." We walk through the house and Sam and Taylor open the front door.

"Sir, can I tell you I don't like this one bit?" Taylor whispers to Christian but I over hear him.

"It wasn't expected so it will be fine Jason. Relax. Besides we have more security than Obama ever has with him. Two minutes, they get their photos and then you can have your team move them out of here." Christian looks at me. "Do you need any help with that beautiful dress to get out the door?" I hand Taylor my bouquet that I am still holding and lift my dress from both sides. I start laughing when I see him hold the bouquet like he is holding a hot lava rock. Christian laughs too and tells him to place it down by the vestibule table. We watch Sam go outside and wait for our cue.

**Julie Power's POV's**

Sam from GEH has just come out with a stack of press releases in his hand and is walking towards the press. We are all practically salivating as we have been invited to get closer to the house. The security is tight and one of them helps me move to the front row spot and forces one of the TMZ reporters to back up. Evidently Christian Grey has a soft spot for the local press and not the national media.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, in a few minutes you will be given no more than two minutes to have a photo opportunity, no questions just photos. Mr. Rodriquez will have many more photos available to you if you have made arrangements with him he will be sending your pictures to each of you if you have properly remunerated him." Sam turns around and motions to the front door. Wow Christian Grey has just come out and next to him is his beautiful bride. I motion for my cameraman to get closer. I take quick mental notes on her dress. They stand together on the front porch of Grey's childhood home his arm around her and they are waving. He actually has a smile on his face, a huge smile and this may be the only time that anyone has ever seen him smile like this. He actually looks ridiculously happy. I can't say that on air. I have to pull myself together. He is even better looking when he smiles. He is super good looking in fact. Damn! All of the media are looking at each other almost in shock.

_I am reporting from the home of Carrick and Grace Grey in Bellevue and as you can see it is official. Moments ago Christian Grey came out of his childhood home with his bride, Anastasia Steele, now Mrs. Christian Grey. She is absolutely stunning in a gown designed by Dana Kavanagh and as you can see they are very happy. A reporter just asked if this means they are indeed married and typical of Christian Grey, he looked irritated with the question as it is clear that she is in a bridal gown, that they are indeed married and they both pointed to their rings. The press release just handed out to us confirms that they were indeed married this evening and asks that we respect their privacy for the remainder of the evening as they celebrate with their family and friends. Again, Christian Grey is now a married man and a very happy one as you can see, as he has just pulled his wife into a very intimate embrace and kiss. Reporting live from Bellevue, Julie Powers Channe7 News._

"Okay let's go," I tell my cameraman. I have everything we need and I leave my card with the photographer as Channel 7 has agreed to pay him for the photos. My feet are killing me as I have been camped out here for two days. I see that other media members are headed out as well. No point in staying any longer as there is no way we will be given a heads up on where they are headed for their honeymoon. Next up for Mr. and Mrs. Grey will be baby watch as we media hounds won't let them alone until they produce.

**Christian's POV**

We are standing on the porch and the flashes and cameras are snapping left and right. Of course they are yelling out questions and we are ignoring them.

"You look so beautiful baby. I know I have said that over and over again, but I can't even tell you how breathtaking you are. I just wanted the world to see what a lucky SOB I am." I smile down and look at Ana. I knew she would look amazing but this is beyond my expectations. I touch her necklace. "This looks great with your dress. Thank you for wearing it."

"Thank you for picking out such a beautiful necklace." She smiles at me. I want to get my wife inside and dance with her. My wife, god I love saying that.

"You ready to go back inside and have our first dance and start the party?" I whisper in to Ana's ear.

"Yes I am. Christian, I love you so much!" And that is all I need for more encouragement and not giving a fuck who is watching, I take Ana's beautiful face in both my hands and press my lips against hers.

"I love you so much baby." And then I reach down and kiss her softly at first and then I nudge her mouth open with my tongue needing more, and kiss her like we are the only two people for miles and not with the eyes of the media world upon us.

We make our way back through the house and around back to the tent. The wedding party is being announced and we are next as we will enter the tent to our first dance. This means more than just a dance. It will tell everyone watching just how I felt as I fell in love with my wife. My beautiful, wonderful wife. I hear the lead singer from The Craig Lawrence Band announce:

"Now for the first time dancing as a married couple, please stand for Anastasia and Christian Grey."

I grab Ana's hand as we walk into the tent to all of our family and friends standing and clapping. I asked Moselle McKinney to sing this song for us, just like the original version done by Roberta Flack. I lead Ana to the center of the floor and hold her closely.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am so honored that Christian and Ana have asked me to come here and sing their very special song for them. Congratulations to you both."

_The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and endless skies_

"You fell into my office and I never caught my breath after that baby," I whisper in her ear. "I looked into your eyes, your face and I never looked back. It was only you from that moment on."

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth I felt the earth move in my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird _

_That was then at my command_

_My Love_

"Fuck the paperwork." Ana whispers in my ear. And we both laugh. I bend down and kiss her slowly as we both recall that first kiss in the elevator. So full of passion and that kiss sealed the deal for me, even if I didn't know it at the time. We are moving across the dance floor and I am holding her closely as we gracefully move to the music.

_The first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last til the end of time_

"Thank you baby for letting me be your first and only forever. I will always treasure the first time you let me take you but the first time we made love at the Fairmont will stay in my heart forever and like the words said, I felt your heart so close to mine baby." I whisper to her and kiss her again as we spin around the floor. "Thank you Ana, I love you so much baby."

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_Your face_

_Your face_

_Your face_

_**First of all thank you so much for the many reviews and great feedback after the wedding ceremony almost 70 reviews not including PM's! You all made my weekend!**_

_**So I thought we would have only one more chapter but, we still need the rest of the reception (Elliot's speech, Christian's dance with his mom, sister and Grandmother, Ana and her dad, the garter, the cake cutting) so this is not the last chapter after all. I got a bit winded during this section so couldn't wrap it up. **_

_**For all of you I am doing one chapter (only) of the honeymoon, probably the first day and night in England. You have all been so supportive, that I will try to give you just a bit more. Then I will need to end this story as we have taken it as far as we can go! Plus, I didn't put this much effort into my own wedding! This has been exhausting! But….I am still thinking about what will be next. You have all been so encouraging, that I want to give you more! Thank you again!**_

_**Lilly **_


	55. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 – Once Upon A Time- by Elliot Grey**

**Grace's POV**

No one is moving. I am slightly aware that Carrick is rubbing my back gently as Ana and Christian move around the dance floor to their first dance. What a beautiful song and this is such a window inside their most intimate moments. I have got to stop this crying, but as I watch my son dance so gracefully with his wife and whisper in her ear after each meaningful lyric I can barely contain myself. If this isn't the deepest form of love I don't know what is. The dance ends and Christian reaches down and kisses Ana tenderly and they just hold each other. Goodness.

"Well, this is a joy to see and be a part of." I look up to see John Flynn just beaming."Congratulations Grace and Carrick, you have a lovely daughter-in-law and I couldn't be happier for your son." We chat with John and his wife for a few minutes and I am sure John could tell me things that would shock me about Christian as it appears he was never the innocent work alcoholic I thought he was. Carrick thinks that the new knowledge that Christian was with many women is much better as it means he hasn't run off and married his first girlfriend. It just means he finally fell in love with one enough to marry. Oh my, it has worked out so perfectly.

We work our way around the room to greet the guest and see Ana and Christian doing the same. Evelyn, the wedding planner approaches me and asks where Elliot is as it is soon time for the toast and Best Man speech. I look around and I don't see either Kate or Elliot. Well, I am not stupid. For goodness sake, they couldn't wait several more hours?

Everyone makes way to their seats. Christian and Ana didn't want a head table, but chose to sit at a round table next to both parents tables. They are sitting with Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Mia. We are sitting with my parents, brother and family and Ana's parents are sitting with Maggie and Bob, Taylor, Gail and Sawyer. I think this was Christian's way of making Taylor feel like an extension of his family which he is in my opinion.

As we are all being seated, Elliot and Kate come in looking like they have just had a rumble. For goodness sake! I see Kate's mother pull her aside and it looks like she is lecturing her. Christian is laughing as Elliot sits down next to him and they are whispering to each other. Carrick is murmuring. "For god sakes that boy can't keep his dick in his pants for five minutes."

"Shhh, Carrick". I can't believe he just said that with my sister-in-law sitting down next to him. I try to catch Elliot's eye but he won't look over at me. He slams his drink, kisses Kate and walks towards the stage.

"I will ring his neck if he doesn't keep this clean," Carrick whispers in my ear. Fortunately, Elliot came over the other day and gave me his speech, as he wanted to make sure it was okay and I know what to expect. He can act responsibly when he wants to and fortunately he decided that his brother's wedding toast was just such an occasion, thrown in with a few Elliotism's.

**Christian's POV**

Elliot has just returned making good on his promise to fuck Kate in the boathouse. He came rushing in and I asked him if he felt better.

"Fuck, we didn't even make it up the boathouse steps. Ahhh, that cured the hangover." He raises his eyebrow at me and we start laughing. I am looking forward to my own alone time with Ana. Feels like it has been forever even though it was just yesterday morning and my dick isn't happy about that.

I look over to see Ray staring at us, well it appears he is looking at Ana and he has a smile but behind his eyes there is something else. Is he worried? I guess he probably is feeling a bit down right now. His pride and joy in life is now my wife. I know how close they are and I am reminded frequently that I have just married a daddy's girl. He is protective of her and I understand that. I nod at him and he doesn't appear to see me as he is mesmerized looking at his daughter. I look at her and she is talking to Mia. She looks so beautiful and I smile thinking how we are looking at the same vision but in such different ways. He sees his little girl all grown up and vulnerable and no longer his. I see my wife, my lover and the woman I am proud to have by my side, who is mine forever. I need to make a point of talking to him tonight to reassure him that I will never come between them. Now, I can't say the same about Carla. She is sitting at her table being loud and I can hear her from here tell Gail how she showed Ana how to cook. That is bullshit. Ana learned on her own from self preservation. How do you teach someone to cook when you don't even know how to boil water yourself or live somewhere else? I look over at my parents table and my mom blows me a kiss but glares at Elliot.

"I think mom is giving you the evil eye, don't look over at her. She is pissed." I tell him as I catch my parents shaking their heads. Come on we are grown men, maybe we don't act like it at times, but no one knows they were missing for a few minutes. No harm done. Elliot gets up and walks to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I am Elliot Grey, and I would like to welcome you to the Grey home for this wonderful occasion, the wedding of my brother, Christian to the vivacious, wonderful and beautiful Anastasia."

"So, I have been in several weddings for my buddies but never been a best man so I needed to do a little internet research about what the best man speech should entail. My research indicated that my speech should only be as long as the groom can last making love on his wedding night. So with that said," Elliot looks at his watch, "I have taken too much of your time already." He heads back towards our table and everyone is laughing hysterically, especially Gramps. He then turns around again towards the stage and looks at me. I lift my gin and tonic at him and mouth, "good one, bro." I have my arm around Ana who is blushing bright red and I am rubbing her back. Elliot heads back to the stage.

"Seriously, well maybe that was serious, I don't know, but I do want to surprise those of you that know me quite well and do something I rarely do, take this moment and this event seriously. As most of you know, I am a pretty laid back dude and the complete opposite in many ways to my little brother. Everyone here knows the public image of that guy over there," he points to me and I look up with my eyes keeping my head down, playing with my drink. I hate being the center of attention. The wait staff is pouring some Bollinger in preparation for the toast.

"So, I know it's not quite bedtime, but I have a fairy tale to read to you."

_Once upon a time there was a young prince name Christian that lived and worked in a big castle in the sky called House of Grey."_ Everyone laughs at the name reversal to fit the story. "_So this prince was rarely seen in public and the rumor throughout the land was that he was a rather unfriendly and allusive man although quite generous. He made the land very rich and had a lot of people working for him in his kingdom and they were all quite nervous around him, because they didn't really know him. He worked in his office all day and night for years, making the land richer and even those that worked for him benefitted greatly. He shared his riches and while allusive he gave quite a bit of his hard earnings away and did a lot for the people, although he never admitted he was the one that was doing so. He just didn't want recognition, it wasn't his way._

_The only people that Prince Christian ever spent time with were his parents, the beautiful Queen Grace, his father, the stern but fair King Carrick, his sister, the young and chatty Princess Mia and his most trusted advisor from his royal court his grandfather, Theo. He also worshipped his loving grandmother Adelaide and of course no one was more important to him than his very, very handsome and beloved brother, Prince Elliot."_ He pauses and of course the crowd laughs as Elliot struts back and forth telling his story.

"_Ladies from across the land wanted the handsome prince, but he was too busy building his empire. "Oh there is Prince Christian, he is so handsome."_ Elliot mimics a female voice. "_There were some that said the Prince was only interested in ruling the world, until one day he owned it all and he would never marry. He found most women to be boring and didn't have the time that was needed to court them. He told his brother that_ _women were just too much of a distraction. Poor Queen Grace worried every day that her son, now one of the wealthiest princes in the land would be alone forever. But Prince Christian didn't seem to mind. He promised his parents he was happy just a busy man who occasionally found time to soar the skies and sail the waters, but even that was far too rare. The ladies_ _of the land mostly from 87 different villages that he spent time with, well let's just say were not long term investments, a dinner here and there, and whatever else a young handsome bachelor prince might need, I mean want to do when in the company of eligible maidens."_ The wedding guest all laugh, especially Taylor who knows exactly what Elliot is really saying. Elliot shrugs his shoulders and says he has no idea. He looks over at me and I can't believe he just said 87 villages. That Fucker. But I laugh at our private joke until Ana pinches my leg and I remember she knows about that.

"_Life went on for the young bachelor prince. The Town Criers from near and far followed his every move never giving him much privacy. He worked, ran, exercised to be strong like a bull, then worked some more. Life was a routine. But then one day a young lass contacted the House of Grey to seek council with the Prince. He was very unhappy and repeatedly refused any meetings with anyone that wasn't able to bring him more gold. Who was this maiden that dare interrupt his day with trivial questions and request. But at last he agreed to see the Lady Kate, and reluctantly cleared his schedule. _

_The young maiden arrived and was led to the very top of the castle into the private chambers of the prince where she fell at his feet."_ Ana starts laughing and puts her face in her hands and looks at me. I reach over and kiss her cheek and smile. _"__**Literally fell at his feet.**__ The prince was aghast. Who is this clumsy creature he thought? But as Queen Grace had raised him to be a gentleman he reached down and helped her up. She looked up at him, quite embarrassed and he was stunned, he was speechless and his heart beat very fast. For what he saw, was the most beautiful maiden in the land and he could barely find words. But at last he spoke. "Lady Kate."_ _The handsome prince reached out to shake her hand. The young beautiful maiden shook his hand and she was quite speechless as well as she gazed into the grey penetrating eyes of the prince and thought, 'Not bad, although I believe Prince Elliot is better.'_ Everyone laughs again and I shake my head. Cheeky bastard.

'_No, I am Lady Ana, daughter of Raymond Steele from a nearby land, and the Lady Carla. Lady Kate has fallen ill and I am here in her place.' Well at this point it didn't matter, the prince was beguiled, he was mesmerized and he knew he would do anything for this lovely woman. The Lady Ana gathered the information on behalf of the Lady Kate and went on her way. The young prince was beside himself. He couldn't get the vision of loveliness out of his mind and he summoned his round table of men._

'_You must find out more about this beauty. Is she married, available, where does she live, I need to know everything.' He was relentless. _I look behind me at Welch and he is laughing his ass off, as that pretty much was the way it happened_. "So his men, the brave Knights, Taylor and Welch went about learning everything they could about the Lady Ana and reported back that she was indeed available. Soon Prince Christian traveled south on his flying horse named Charlie Tango and secretly waited in the land that Lady Ana resided in for over a week under the pretense he had work to do in the village of Portland.…Side note, hundreds of years later, that would be known as stalking, but in these days and times, it was considered, going after what you wanted." _Again everyone laughs. Thanks for telling everyone I work with that I was hanging around Portland with my dick in my hands waiting on Ana. Christ Ros will bust my chops for that.

"_After several days of waiting for the beautiful Lady Ana to emerge and only getting glimpses of her and reports from the brave knight Taylor, the Prince grew restless and sent the fair maiden a priceless book collection of her favorites…..which on the surface seemed lame to Prince Elliot until he found out she was into that kind of stuff."_ I smile when Elliot says this because he thought the books were the stupidest way to get a woman he had ever heard of and still teases me about that. _"He summoned his handsome, smart and much wiser older brother Prince Elliot as he was in great need of counsel and if anyone knew about the ladies it was Prince Elliot."_ Elliot takes a drink pulls on his tie a bit to make a point, raises his eyebrows, shrugs and walks around the room like isn't it obvious. Everyone is laughing.

"_So, the courageous and brilliant Prince Elliot arrived to the strange land and found his brother Prince Christian hiding in a large hotel in the village of Portland where he had taken over most of the innkeepers rooms. 'Brother, why so forlorn, why are you hiding?_' _Prince Elliot asks_." Elliot does a deep super hero voice and I am laughing out loud at him and see my dad's shoulders moving he is laughing so hard. I can't stop grinning and shaking my head at him. He is such a fucking ham. Ana is laughing pretty hard too.

"_Suddenly, the young Prince received a message from the Lady Ana thanking him for the gifts he sent her. As he was all but a stranger he had sent extravagant gifts and she was taken aback by this. The prince jumped up after getting the message and pulled his brother the handsome, strong, wise and brave Prince Elliot to go with him and see for himself what had him so forlorn. Now Prince Elliot had never seen his brother, the powerful and work obsessed Christian in such a state, so he went with him gladly. He had to see with his own eyes what was it that had the calm, cool and collected Prince Christian in such a state._" Elliot pauses and walks over to our table with the microphone in hand_. _

"_For you see he loved his younger brother very much and only wished for his happiness. He saw a great man, one that was wise, kind and generous. He saw a young man that had more wealth than he could ever need but no one to share his riches and someone with more drive and conviction than that of fifty men. But he saw a void and an emptiness that sometimes felt like pain and Prince Elliot would do anything to take that away from his beloved brother. He pleaded with him not to work so hard and enjoy life more, but nothing and no one could get through to the handsome lonely prince. Not even his best friend and older brother. They traveled a short distance and Prince Elliot didn't know what was the urgency or what would await them. But what Prince Elliot saw that night he will never forget."_ Elliot's voice becomes quieter and serious. He stops for a minute and fuck, I can tell he is having a tough time saying what he wants to say. He pauses.

"_He saw his brother happy. Really, really happy. He saw his brother smile, carefree and yes very, very much in love. He saw his brother tenderly look into the beautiful eyes of the lovely Lady Ana and he knew at that moment, his brother and been saved from a life of loneliness and there would never be another for Prince Christian." Elliot says softly before raising his voice again and holding up a finger. "The wise and handsome Prince Elliot was right. Within days, Prince Christian brought the Lady Ana to his parent's castle and they wholeheartedly approved. They like Christian fell in love with her beauty, her grace, her intelligence, her smile and her ability to make Prince Christian so happy and enjoy life. Lady Ana soon became revered by the entire Grey dynasty and Prince Elliot was very pleased and happy for his brother. He was even more pleased to discover that the beautiful Lady Ana's dear friend Lady Kate was also quite available and very beautiful."_ Elliot looks our way and winks at Kate.

"_One evening Prince Christian who up until this time proclaimed to not have a romantic bone in his body, had florist bring every species of flower ever made by god delivered to the Kings' private boathouse. He filled it with flowers and twinkling lights and then he brought the Lady Ana to the boathouse on the night of his 28__th__ birthday and on his knees he asked for her hand in marriage. He loved her more than life itself and he told her he wanted her to be his Princess forever. Thankfully, _and I mean this with all my heart because we love you so much Ana_, she accepted his proposal; _and ladies and gentleman, if those two awesome people sitting right theredon't live happily ever_, _than I don't know if anyone will._ There love is a strong, true love and what fairy tales are made of. This is not the end of this fairy tale, this is just the beginning." _I look over and Ana has tears coming down her face and I kiss her.

"I love you my fair lady." I whisper to her. I realize I too have a tear. God damn Elliot, who knew he had it in him. He walks over and takes Kate's hand and she stands up.

"Please join Kate and me, by raising your glass in a toast to my brother and my best friend in the world, and his beautiful and wonderful wife, Prince Christian and now our Princess Ana."

Everyone raises their glass and I take Ana's hand and we stand up to meet Elliot. He kisses her on the cheek and picks her up when he hugs her. I hear her thank him, "Thank you Elliot! You are his best friend, I am so happy he has you and he loves you so much."

"No, Ana, thank you for making him so happy." Elliot smiles at her and me.

He puts her down and we shake hands and then I hug my brother and tell him myself. 'I love you ole wise Prince Lelliot."

_**We have a few dances to get through, the garter and their departure and that will be one chapter- so next chapter is the end of the wedding and then one of the first morning/day in London. That's it! So two more chapters. Hope you liked Elliot's speech. It was tough coming up with something that wasn't too predictable. But I had fun with it. Sorry about the confusion on the Chapter 56 notice. Hopefully it is all straightened out now. Lilly **_


	56. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 – The Wedding Reception **

**Ray's POV**

Reverend Walsh has just given his blessing for the dinner and as soon as the meal is completed I will have the honor to dance with my daughter. I am still smiling over that Elliot's speech. He is a terrific young man and I enjoy his company. He clearly loves his brother and Ana which makes me happy for her. She has a new family that loves her and that is a good thing.

Annie called me last week and told me what she had in mind for the father daughter dance. We had quite a few chuckles over this as some of the traditional songs she mentioned are just not my cup of tea. I am not the kind of guy to wear my emotions on my sleeve and I have some thoughts I would rather say than dance to the song we finally agree upon. But with that said as I look at Ana, I do have a song I want to dedicate to her tonight so I plan to ask the band to switch gears. I need to make sure she is okay with that.

I have finished my meal and the wait staff has cleared my plate. I take a sip of the wine that has been served with the dinner. I am not much of a wine guy, but I don't want to be a pain in the ass.

It has been nice to spend some time with Maggie. She looks terrific and I have always enjoyed her company. We were talking earlier about how Carla has not necessarily fulfilled her role as a mother to Ana in the way I think she should have. Maggie and Carla had a falling out several years back over it and unfortunately Maggie pulled back from Ana as well. We talked about this and I let Maggie know that I didn't agree with taking her issues out with her sister on her only niece. She has promised me that she will be a bigger part of Ana's life going forward although she said she will keep an arm's length with Carla. That is between them.

I decide to make my way to the men's room while guest are still finishing their meals. On my way back to the table Christian approaches me with a bottle of beer, a good old Amstel Light, my favorite. It's nothing fancy, just my style. Beer is my preferred drink and he motions for me to walk towards the water.

"Here Ray, I know you're not much of a wine drinker, I made sure they had some Amstel for you. Are you doing okay?" Christian is a perceptive young man, probably why he is so successful. He knows how to read people.

"Oh sure, it's been a great wedding and your brother did a great job on his speech. You must be pleased with him." I don't want to make him concerned just because I have a bit of nostalgia going on thinking about Ana.

"Yes, it was quite the surprise actually. Never know about Elliot. In some ways he is a lot like me in that people perceive him one way, but in truth he is a lot different. In his case, everyone sees him as the jokester and laid back, but he worries a lot, he has a heart of gold and actually he is a brilliant designer and builder. He is very intuitive." Christian tells me this with a great deal of pride in his voice.

"Ray, you're not worried about Ana are you? I thought about it and I know we have been quite secretive about our honeymoon, in fact she doesn't even know where we are headed. I have done that to keep the press away and to protect her. But you're her dad and I am sure all these changes are a lot to digest so here is our itinerary with hotel numbers etc., if you need to reach us or just want to talk to Ana. I will have my cell with me as well. You know I would never want you to feel like you can't reach her. Just please do me a favor, and don't share that with Carla." Christian hands me an envelope and I place it in my breast pocket.

"Thank you Christian. This will give me some relief and fun keeping track of the two of you. I wouldn't think of giving it to Carla or anyone for that matter. I am not worried about her safety, as I assume you have that covered rather well." I point to the property and all the security including the two big fellas that just started following us on our walk. The security guys seem to always pop up from nowhere. If I was honest with Christian this is the one unsettling factor. His life is so valuable that he is at constant risk, thus putting my daughter at risk. But as I said, he seems to have it covered.

Christian hands me a cigar as he knows I am quite the aficionado and although he isn't a huge cigar smoker he lights up with me more out of respect I assume.

"I worry about Annie not complying more than anything. You know you will have your hands full with that little gal. She doesn't listen well and I don't know that she totally understands why you have the added security for her. She trusts everyone and you are going to have a tough time with her on this Christian. I will back you up, but you're her husband now and it isn't my place to reign her in anymore, but I would be lying to you if I didn't tell you I was a bit worried about her bucking the system at some point putting herself at risk. Otherwise, Christian, I know you love my daughter and I am happy for both of you and thrilled to have such a stellar young man as my son-in-law." We have walked to the water and he looks out.

"I want to give her the world Ray and I want to spoil her rotten. But she fights me on that too. I don't want her to work and I want her safe. I hear you loud and clear that she will try to circumvent her security every chance she gets. Sawyer is glued to her because of that. It means a lot to me that you trust me though and I know how special she is to you, so again, I want you to be a big factor in our lives. Please always know you can reach out to me. She is your daughter and it's important to me that you know you are a priority to me now as well." I shake his hand and pat him on the back.

"I guess I will go take that wife of yours around for a spin on the dance floor. She sure is beautiful isn't she?" I laugh when I say that. "I guess I don't have to tell you that. You haven't taken your eyes off her since the first time you met her have you?" Christian smiles, looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed. We put out our cigars and enter the tent.

I walk up to Annie and whisper that I would like to change the song we will dance to and she is fine with it. I walk up to the stage and I am not a big talker so I just want to say a few words. I don't know 90% of the people at this wedding, but I feel it would be rude if I didn't publically thank the Grey family.

"Good evening. I am Ray Steele, and I am Princess Ana's dad and how about this, the father-in-law of Prince Christian." Everyone chuckles and Elliot lifts his drink in the air to me to salute my acknowledgement of his earlier speech. "I would like to extend my sincerest appreciation to Carrick and Grace for hosting this beautiful wedding and I can't thank you enough for making this such a memorable and special event. I must add a special thank you to the lovely Mia Grey as well, because I understand she has worked day and night for the last month to make every little detail special." The guest clap and Mia stands and blows me a kiss. She is a sweet girl; she just needs a little attention here and there. "I know Ana is a fortunate young woman to have the love and support of not just her husband, Christian, but the entire family. This means the world to me so thank you Grey family."

"Now, Annie and I have a special relationship, like most fathers and daughter's and she is my pride and joy. She is my only child and my baby girl and I have already given my son-in-law the p's and q's on that." I say firmly and point to him and then smile. He smiles back at me and nods. "I am not worried a bit. He adores her. But as Annie and I talked about the father and daughter dance tonight we went through the long list of typical songs and we ended picking some song I never heard of. But pumpernickel, I have asked the band to change the song with your permission, because as I watched you all evening, the only song that kept coming in my head is this song. I love you baby girl and you're everything I could have ever wanted in a daughter. Will you please join your old man in a dance?"

I walk off the stage and she joins me in the center of the dance floor. I kiss her nose. "You are beautiful Annie." The band plays _You are So Beautiful _made famous by Joe Cocker. As soon as she recognizes the song that is being played she puts her head on my shoulder and holds on tight. Something about daughters, they always need their daddy's.

**Christian's POV**

I watch Ana on the dance floor with her dad and I can't stop watching her in his arms. I will protect their relationship as closely as our own. He loves her and she loves him so much. God, I hope nothing ever happens to him. I feel my mom come up to me and put her arm through mine. I look down at her and smile.

"What a perfect song for Ray to pick for the two of them. He just loves her so much Christian. He trusts you and that says so much when you see how he feels about her." I nod.

The song ends and I watch as Jose has taken quite a few pictures of the two of them. Ana and her Dad walk off the floor holding hands. I walk to the stage asking for the microphone and motion for Ana to join me. I know she won't speak but she should stand next to me.

"We want to thank everyone for being here to share this evening with us. Thank you to my brother, Elliot for the fantastic toast earlier. Pretty impressive since I didn't know he could even read." I wink at him. It wouldn't be real if we didn't zing each other. "Thank you to Ray for your kind words and for your support. I look forward to spending a lot of fishing time with you Ray. We both can't thank my parents and Mia for their hard work and making everything perfect. This is the wedding we wanted. A private affair with the people that are the most important to us. So thank you for indulging us and thank you everyone for respecting our desire to keep this private. I know how hard it is to go without your cell phones and I apologize for the imposition." I whisper to Ana to make sure she doesn't want to say anything. She smiles and surprises me when she takes the microphone.

"Thank you so very much to Carrick and Grace for hosting my dream wedding. Everything was perfect. I am honored to be part of this wonderful family." She blows a kiss to my parents. Then quickly hands me the microphone.

"So, now I get to dance with my mom. I don't need to tell anyone here tonight how amazing my mom is, you all know that. She is loving, brilliant and someone I treasure and love a great deal." I give Ana a kiss and she works her way over to my dad and he places his arm around her and gives a kiss on her forehead. "My mom is also a saint. I wasn't the easiest teenager in the world to deal with," my family all laughs. "Okay I was difficult. I think everyone here knows my story. I am pretty sure everyone knows I was fortunate enough to be selected by my parents to be their son. It took me a long time to realize that they didn't have to love me but they loved me because somehow I earned their love. But, as I said, I was a surly teenager and before you think it, yes sometimes a surly adult. By the way, everything in Elliot's fairy tale was pretty much true, except the part about the wise and handsome Prince Elliot. " I shake my head.

"So Mom, remember when I was fourteen and I was home from school because let's just say the school thought I needed a break from them. I am sure you are wondering which time I am talking about and I don't even know the infraction myself but you came home from work and I was lying on the couch watching a movie. You of course were upset because I was supposed to be grounded and in my room. As most people know, I don't watch much TV, so catching me watching a movie was a surprise in itself. My mom sat down and saw that I was watching a movie called _Stand By Me_. A story about troubled teens I think, but when the movie credits came on with the music, mom, you jumped up and said that you loved the song, _Stand By Me_. You went to the stereo and popped in a cassette. Damn I feel old. Do they even still sell those? Anyway, you said it was your favorite song ever and asked me to dance with you. I was brooding and sat at the end of the couch with my arms crossed and you said, "Christian, I will always stand by you. No matter what anyone says, no matter what you do, I will always stand by your side. Now indulge me and dance with me." And we danced and you actually taught me how to two step, jitterbug and do the swing that day." I look at my mom and she has a huge smile on her face. While it is true Elena later taught me how to perfect those dance steps, this fond memory of my mom and I dancing is what I prefer to remember. "Through my childhood nightmares, all the grief I gave you, your patience with me while I neglected our family to build GEH, you never wavered Mom. So since I knew by this time tonight you would have cried enough tears, happy ones, I get it; I thought we would cut the rug together and dance a song that reminds me of you and won't hopefully make you cry. Mom, let's dance to your favorite song and show everyone how it's done." I give the band back the microphone and my mom joins me on the dance floor. "Now show off mom and let's look like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers up here."

"You're on and thank you for not picking a song that will make me cry. This is my happy place!" She gives me a big kiss and _Stand By Me by Ben E King_ comes through the speakers. The band offered to sing it, but she loves Ben E King's version so I asked them to play it for this dance. We tear it up and at the end everyone is applauding as we take our bow.

The next dance is Ana and my dad and I get the pleasure of dancing with Carla. Fuck where is my drink? I have managed to avoid Carla for the most part for the past few days. I am still so pissed at her for pulling that bullshit with Ana the other day at her old apartment that while I have been civil, I have not gone out of my way. I walk over to the table and put my hand out for Carla and see my dad escorting Ana out to the floor. As soon as this dance is over, it is open season and everyone can dance.

"It's been a lovely wedding Christian. Have you enjoyed yourself?" Carla asks me as we dance.

"Of course. I am the happiest man in the world." I tell her and we have the social distance between us as we dance. Having Carla touch me in the no touch zones would be a problem for me. I wonder if Ana tipped her off. I see my Dad and Ana talking as they dance. I don't think my dad realizes that Ana is still awkward around him ever since the pre-nup debacle, but I hope over time she will be more comfortable around him.

"It's still so mind boggling. Why a handsome rich billionaire like you would want to marry Ana. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you two now, but isn't it so interesting how you two found each other and that you found her attractive."

I am trying to grasp what she just said. Does she have no respect for her own daughter? "I don't understand quite what you mean Carla but I actually wonder what Ana sees in me? Have you looked at your daughter? She is beautiful beyond words so I would be lying if I didn't say her looks caught my eye first. But, she is brilliant, sweet, loving and everything I wanted in a wife and I feel fortunate that she fell in love with me." Fuck I want to go off on her but I am counting to ten.

"Oh yes, Ana is a pretty girl, I know that, she is my daughter after all, but I am just saying, I am surprised you found each other when your polar opposites economically and socially." Is this fucking song almost done? I see people looking at us and I try to keep smiling as we dance.

"You know Carla, there was a point in my life that I didn't have food or shelter. I have experienced poverty, while Ana thank god didn't have to ever experience that, I am not immune to how the rest of the world lives. As far as socially, you and Ray did an amazing job raising Ana with all the social graces of a Princess, and I wouldn't change a thing about her. We see eye to eye on everything and you should be thrilled that you and Ray brought her up to be the wonderful woman she is." I pause and look down at her. Yea that's right, I am giving you credit too, although I want to give it all to Ray as in my mind he raised her, not you. "Carla, your Ana's mom and I will make sure that you have a place in our lives whenever you want it. I meant what I said in my vows, what is mine is now hers, and if she wants to share whatever she has with you, I won't even question it. If she talks to you ten times a day or wants to see you that is fine. I will support her in whatever she wants her relationship to be with you. But, I say this with all due respect; if you hurt her feelings and question her judgment and our relationship, I won't play so nice. She is my wife now and I won't let anyone hurt her, including you. If you can play nice, you won't have any problems from me, and in fact, we will get along just fine." I keep smiling. Carla looks stunned and I hope I haven't gone too far. But this needed to be said. Maybe it could have waited but, why not now. We are dancing, she is in place and the timing is a good as it will ever be.

"I thought we made our peace the weekend in Las Vegas Christian. I am not sure where this is coming from." Carla tries to stop dancing but I keep moving her along the floor.

"Carla, give us both a bit more credit. I never said anything to you after the incident at Ana's old apartment, and I have kept my mouth shut numerous times when you have said things that didn't exactly set right with your daughter. But I am telling you, no one will hurt her with my knowledge ever again and get away with it. If it is a simple mother daughter squabble, I won't interfere, but I suggest you start respecting your daughter more for being the strong, smart and beautiful woman that she is." I want to add, no thanks to you but keep my mouth shut and change the subject. She can mull over my comments later when I have Ana thousands of miles away. "Now, I understand that you plan to show Bob around the Seattle and Portland area a bit and plan to stay a few days to sight see and then drive up to Vancouver, Canada. Please use my resources for wherever your trip takes you and I have left an Am Ex gift card at the Fairmont for you to use for the balance of your trip. Ana and I want you to enjoy yourself and I believe that twenty-five thousand should cover your accommodations' and meals. Wilson will drive you and stay out of your way, but we want to keep you safe." I look down to see Carla's mouth hang open. I know she wasn't expecting this.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting that. Thank you." She hugs me tighter than when she congratulated me after the ceremony.

"You don't need to thank _**us**_," She needs to understand this is her daughter's money now too. "You just need to treat Ana right. That will be thanks enough." If I have to bribe her to keep her in line and from hurting my wife, I will. It's not that Carla is the worst mother in the world. Far from it; but she just needs to think before she speaks. The song is finally over thank fuck and then I see Kate coming up to me for a dance and Elliot taking Ana's hand. Oh Christ, is this the part where I start looking at my watch and counting when we can get the hell out of here.

**Ana's POV **

Christian and his Mom are dancing like they should be on Dancing with the Stars. Boy he can dance but Grace looks like she is having a blast as Christian takes her across the floor and twirls her at the right times. He moves perfectly to the rhythm and Grace has a huge smile on her face. He told me that he wanted to dance with her to a song that wouldn't make her cry the whole time. He is so much taller than her and she has to look up at him but they are both talking and laughing. I love seeing them both so carefree and happy. Everyone watches them and comments how it looks like they practiced dancing this song as they dance so well together. I smile thinking how my fifty can do everything except cook.

I dance with Carrick and we have a pleasant conversation. It isn't as awkward as it was right after we were engaged and he is trying really hard telling me how happy he is for us and how beautiful I looked today. I sense my mom and Christian having a serious conversation, but I won't worry about that now. I have non-stop dance partners for the next thirty minutes. Elliot, Jose, Ethan, Uncle Mike, John Flynn, Bob, and Grandpa Trevelyan all dance with me while I see Christian with his grandmother, Mia for several dances, Ros, his Aunts, and oh how sweet, he asked Gail to dance.

When the band takes their break, Mia insists that Christian throw the garter. I hate, I mean absolutely hate this part. How stupid. Do we even have any single men besides Ethan and Elliot here? I guess so as Barney, Jose, Claude, Mac and four other men who I believe are old family friends get in line. I wonder why Sawyer and Taylor don't participate. Probably because Christian wouldn't approve. Then to my surprise, Christian tells Taylor to get in the mix. Please, please, please Christian just pull the damn garter down quickly and don't make me die of embarrassment.

I am seated center stage and a few band members start playing some smarmy striptease beat and Christian whispers, "Baby, this isn't my cup of tea either so don't worry, I won't embarrass you." Thank god. I lift my dress just enough, slightly over my knee, but someone starts yelling "higher." Seriously!

"God baby, you have the best legs!"Christian rubs my calf and works his way up slowly. He has a shit eating grin on his face. Christian Grey! Whose side are you on? I give him a look and he winks at me. As he lifts my dress a bit higher so he can get to the garter I see his eyes get huge. "Fuck me," he whispers so only I can hear, you are wearing a real garter and stockings. Shit, let's wrap this up and get out of here. Please baby." He has just had a peak at what lies underneath and I can see that his eyes have gone darker and there will be no turning back now. He pulls my garter off removing my Jimmy Choo shoe first. "I like the shoes; those may have to stay on later." He raises his eye brow at me. Christian turns around to look at where everyone is standing. He throws the garter and of course it comes down to a battle between Elliot and Taylor with Taylor the victor. I had to laugh as Elliot was struggling with Taylor I heard Grace yell out, "Get that damn garter Elliot." Everyone laughed. Poor Grace really wants Elliot to settle down.

Before we cut the cake Christian and I have to sign some paperwork including the marriage certificate and some legal documents. I have started to realize that by marrying Christian Grey I have married an empire. We meet in Carrick's office quickly with Bryce Dixon, Christian's personal attorney and to my surprise, Nancy Rhys-Thorton, my personal attorney is also waiting, even though she wasn't a wedding guest. Nancy congratulates us and is there to explain every document to me. I wish Christian had told me that this was happening. I thought we handled this in his office. It is explained that I am just signing some codicils that confirms we were married and I haven't changed my mind on previously executed documents. He is so use to this lifestyle and legal matters that he didn't think much about it. At least he had my attorney here, but somehow I still feel a bit offended that I wasn't more informed about this happening tonight. I probably need to address this with him at some point. Carrick sits at his desk and serves as a witness to everything. Nancy informs me that he is the executor for Christian's estate and asks if I would I like him to be my executor should something happen to me on our honeymoon. I am so confused. I have no idea. And, seriously, what estate? I don't have anything. It's Christian's money. Why are we talking about this right now?

"Please let Carrick handle it and maybe we can revisit this when I return." I look at Christian and he asks for a private moment with me. Everyone gets up and leaves us in Carrick's office. I am pulling my ring on and off, on and off. I guess that was Christian's first clue that I am unsure about all of this paperwork. When we are alone he, sits down in his dad's chair and pulls me on his lap. This is nice. We haven't been alone for two seconds.

"Baby, I don't want you all stressed out about this. It's just now that we are married, you are a very wealthy woman whether you want to be or not. We don't have a pre-nup, my choice and I stand by it, but if something happens to me, you pretty much own everything other than what I have singled out for my brother, sister, parents and a few others. Either way, you are what you are now, so the only thing you're doing is confirming that you understand your net worth and you stand by your decisions. I don't care about this. I want you to have whatever you I have. You're my wife, my baby, I love you. You don't need to worry about this. I told you several hours ago, what is mine is yours. So, talk to Nancy if you need to privately, but this isn't something you need to stress about. You already agreed to everything last week in my office. This is just confirming that you haven't changed your mind now that you are my wife." He kisses me and nuzzles my neck. "Okay baby?"

"I trust you Christian, but I think I should just check with Nancy, more to protect you then me. I don't want anyone to ever come back and question my choices." Christian smiles at me.

"I respect that and I am glad I married such a smart, hot, sexy woman. Now hurry up so we can cut that fucking cake and get the hell out of here so I can see what is holding up those stockings." He raises his eyebrows and then nuzzles his nose between my breasts.

"Hey there Mr. Grey. Down boy." I pull up his face with one hand and grab his hand which he is trying to inch up my dress with the other.

"Not even a little touch?" He gives me his best sad little boy look and I shake my head pulling myself up using the desk. Before Christian can come at me, I open the door and ask Nancy to join me and in less than five minutes she assured me that all the paperwork was in order for now. That when and if we have children, we would both want to revise our wills. That is all I needed to hear. I opened the door and as we walked back to the tent hand in hand I pulled Christian to me.

"I am sorry if I made more out of this than I should have but it is just so overwhelming. The only thing I do know is I love and trust you." Christian kisses me and explains he understands.

We cut the cake and absolutely decide to not do the old smash in your face thing. I take a bite out of Christian's cake and he takes a bite from mine and then he kisses a crumb off my lip. It is sweet and classy and I think we are both getting anxious to be alone. That last little nibble on my lip; oh my!

I am surprised to see my parents dancing and Kate thinks I am remorseful that they are no longer together and maybe having doubts. I am actually thinking, how is it that Ray is so nice to her even though I am glad they can be around each other without arguing.

"Time to go," Christian murmurs in my ear.

"Already? This is the first party I've been to where I don't mind being the center of attention." I turn in his arms to face him.

"You deserve to be. You look stunning Anastasia."

"So do you."

He smiles, his expression heating. "This beautiful dress becomes you."

"This old thing?" I am glad he likes it. He plays with my sleeves that are off the shoulder and he may be right, he is starting to get a bit frisky so maybe we should start our exit.

"Let's go. I don't what to share you with all these people anymore." Yep, he is definitely sending me clear and loud signals.

"Can we leave our own wedding?" I feel like we would be rude to leave ninety minutes before the reception is to end.

"Baby it's our wedding and we can do whatever we want. We've cut the cake. And right now, I'd like to whisk you away and have you all to myself."

I giggle. "You have me for a lifetime, Mr. Grey."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, there you two are! Such lovebirds," Grandma Trevelyan has found us.

"Christian darling…one more dance with your grandma," she looks so sweet in her long gown and she had her hair done. I think she seems to be doing better these days. I hope so.

Christian looks at me and while we both groan thinking about dancing some more, but I know he would never deny his grandmother, especially tonight. I see him walk away and blushing as his grandmother tells him she wants us to get busy making a grandbaby. I think the idea of having a baby completely freaks him out.

I walk over to find Christian's grandfather and run into Jose. We have danced a few times already, and I have been relieved that Christian has not complained to me about this as I know how he feels about Jose.

"I won't ask you for another dance. I think I monopolized too much of your time on the dance floor as it is…I'm happy to see you happy, but I'm serious, Ana. I'll be here….if you need me."

"Jose, thank you. You're a good friend." This feels awkward. Does he think Christian and I won't make it?

We talk a few more minutes and I thank him for taking pictures but excuse myself to dance with Grandpa Trevelyan who I find sitting at his table alone with Riley sitting under the table. I giggle when I see Gramps shoe off and his foot rubbing Riley's back.

"Mr. Trevelyan, I mean Gramps, can I ask you for one more dance before Christian and I leave." He looks up at me and I see him slip his shoe back on.

"My darling granddaughter, I can't think of a better honor." He stands up and holds his arm out for me to take. We make our way to the crowded dance floor and Gramps ask the band to sing, _What a Wonderful World_. We wait for them to sing this song for a few minutes, talking to a few other guests in the interim. When the song starts Gramps leads me on the floor dancing like a young man. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to that boy Ana. The success, money, boat, planes….none of it. You have done what no one else or nothing else could do. You're our little miracle." I smile shyly.

"Thank you Gramps. I love him with all my heart," I tell him as he twirls me closer to where Christian is with his grandmother.

"I know you do Ana. That's why I am so damn happy. Now, would you be offended if we switched partners? It seems to me that you two haven't had a chance to dance together since your first dance." I look over and see Christian smiling at me. He is still holding his grandmother closely but leans in to talk to his grandfather.

"Gramps, are you going to check into GEH for me while I am away and make sure everything is in check?"

"You got it. Now give me my bride back and take yours. I saved you the last dance for your wife." He kisses me on the forehead and motions for the band to repeat _What a Wonderful World_ one more time.

I see Christian whispering to his grandmother and she is smiling at him and nodding her head as he tells her something. I don't know what he tells her but she wipes a tear away and grabs his face and kisses him three or four times on his cheek. "I promise Christian," she tells him and he shakes his grandfather's hand and we switch partners leaving his grandparents to dance to their favorite song. I don't ask Christian what he said to his grandmother, I could tell it was a private moment. He was quiet as we dance our way to off the dance floor. We walk back up to the house to get my purse and so I can change in my going away outfit. As we reach the house Reynolds meets us and Christian tells him to get the car and Taylor. They are talking about security for Gramps while we are away and so I head into the house alone.

I hear my Mom talking in the kitchen and as I am heading that way Christian comes up behind me.

"Let's go," Christina urges me and whispers in my ear.

"I have to change." I pull his hand to follow me upstairs, but he pulls me back. "I thought you wanted to be the one to take this dress off."

"Correct." He looks me up and down and has that look in his eye. "But I'm not undressing you here. We wouldn't leave until…I don't know…" He gestures making his meaning clear. "And don't take your hair down either." Christian has his hands around my waist and he is whispering in my ear while kissing me several times on my neck and behind my ear making me shiver.

"But…"

'No buts, Anastasia. You look beautiful. And I want to be the one to undress you." I must look confused but he tells me to just take my going-away clothes for later and that Taylor has the rest of my suitcases already in the car.

I wonder what he has planned. I still have no idea where we are headed. He steps away for a second to run upstairs and I am joined by my mom and Kate.

"I'm not changing."

"What?" My mother was with me when I picked the really cute outfit to wear for our departure. I am a bit disappointed too, but I can see how important this is to Christian. "Christian doesn't want me to." I shrug as if this should explain everything. Her brow furrows briefly.

"You didn't promise to obey," my mom reminds me and Kate tries not to laugh. I narrow my eyes although neither of them have any idea of exactly what occurred over the whole obeying issue. Kate knows a bit more than my mom.

"I know Mom, but he likes this dress, and I want to please him." I know I am blushing and my mom's face softens.

My Mom tells me I look lovely and thanks me for the generous gift that Christian and I gave her for the trip that she and Bob are taking. Christian and I vaguely talked about doing something for them, but I have no idea what he ended up doing. I hate being caught off guard like this but just smile. My mom reminds me that men are from a different planet but believes I will be fine. I giggle thinking she has no idea as Ray joins us and tells my mom that she made a beautiful baby girl. I am holding my mom's hand and I take his hand as well and feel tears in my eyes.

"And you watched her and helped her grow up, Ray." Is this my mom's way of finally thanking him? I hope so.

"And I loved every single minute. You make one hell of a bride, Annie." My dad tucks the same loose strand of hair behind my ear that my mom just tucked.

'Oh, Dad…" I stifle a sob, and he hugs me.

"You'll make one hell of a wife, too" he whispers. When he releases me I feel Christian back at my side. Ray shakes his hand warmly. "Look after my girl, Christian."

"I fully intend to, Ray. Carla." He nods at my dad and kisses my mom. He looks down at me and smiles. "Ready, Mrs. Grey?" Kate runs ahead of us carrying her shoes. Evelyn motions us towards the side of the house and I see Jose with his camera again in front of us. I put my hand up to let him know to wait a second and I hug him. Thankfully, Christian shakes his hand and we make our way through a long human arch that goes all the way to the front of the house. As we go through we see all of our family and friends who wish us well, some stopping to hug us or shake Christian's hand. Claude, Mac, the Kavenaghs, the partners, friends of the Grey's, cousins, GEH employees and faces I still don't recognize. I give Gail a big hug and Christian whispers something to John Flynn. When we get to the end we hug his grandparents and before I can turn around I am lifted in the air about three feet by Elliot before he embraces me in a huge hug.

"You have a hell of a time Mrs. Grey and make sure my bro lets you out of the bed long enough to see the sights," he winks at me. He hugs Christian and whispers something to him making Christian shake his head and laugh. I am sure it wasn't a statement meant for mixed company. Kate hugs me next and we don't let go for the longest time until I feel Christian's hand on my waist nudging me forward. He hugs her and I hear her tell him to have fun. We both hug Mia and thank her for everything and I see Ethan behind her holding her hand. I hug him and then I am pulled into Carrick's arms.

'You have a wonderful time and just know how happy we are to have you as our daughter-in-law." Christian leans in and gives his dad an envelope telling him it is our schedule and his dad puts it in his pocket. They shake hands and then we both reach Grace who is crying her eyes out." As soon as I see her, I fight back tears. She has one hand on Christian's shoulder and the other on my face. She pulls us both closer and tries to tell us how happy she is but she just can't get the words out. We hug her and promise to call while we are away at least one time.

Everyone crowds into the driveway and I am reminded to throw my bouquet. I throw it behind my shoulder and laugh as it lands in Mia's hands. I hear Grace say, 'Oh good lord no." Several in the crowd ask if Taylor is going to have to slip the garter onto Mia's leg but he points to the car and shakes his head vehemently letting everyone know that he has to leave with us and hands the garter to Ethan and winks. I see Taylor lean down and whisper to Gail and she nods and hugs him briefly. I keep forgetting to ask Christian the extent of their relationship as I have never really seen them together intimately but I feel sure they are a couple.

Christian helps me and lifts the bottom of my dress into the car and gets into the back seat with me. I hear Taylor tell him congratulations again. Sawyer is in the front passenger seat and he will take the car once we arrive wherever we are going, I assume the airport. He assures me that he won't be going with us.

Christian sits next to me and takes my hand and kisses it. "So far so good, Mrs. Grey?"

"So far, wonderful, Mr. Grey! Where are we going?"

"Sea-Tac." He has his secretive smile.

He reaches over and pulls me in his arms.

"I think it was worth all of the work, squabbles and stress don't you baby?" He kisses my lips tenderly.

"It was worth it and so much more than I ever imagined." I think about the phone calls the meetings with the wedding team, the fighting about the bachelorette party, the damn vows, Mia's over the top invitations, the media, the Las Vegas weekend and all the details, work and time that went into this wedding. "This was the most amazing day of my life."

Christian looks into my eyes. He kisses me and murmurs against my lips. 'You are my more. I love you Ana Grey."

_**As promised I will give you one chapter upon their arrival in London – as a new one-shot story, so be looking for that under a separate title and yes time for some Lemons! At the end of that chapter I will let you know what's next. I feel like I need a honeymoon after this. **_

_**I can't thank everyone for all the amazing reviews, support and enthusiasm. You have no idea how inspiring it has been. I just giggle when I wake up to 50 reviews! This has been so much fun. Thank you, Thank you everyone! Lilly**_


	57. Chapter 1 New Story Snippet

_**After the Boathouse Proposal fans, I thought I would give you a little snippet of the story I am starting on the pregnancy. As in the first Fan fiction, I will stay true to the story, no cheating, no new drama. I am almost done with the honeymoon one shot and will post it sometime this week, but meanwhile this is just a very small section of Chapter 1 of the new story. Ana and Christian - Having A Baby! The rest of the chapter will be uploaded sometime this week as a new story. Lilly **_

**Chapter 1: Pregnant, No, No, No. **

**Christian's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. Fuck! I shouldn't have walked out on Ana, but god damn it how did she let this happen. I should let her know I just need to have some space to calm down and think this through but I am still too fucking pissed. I am standing outside of John Flynn's office and it is locked up. I just walked here on auto pilot and I desperately need to talk to him. I call his cell and he doesn't pick up. Shit. I look around and keep walking. My cell vibrates and it is Flynn.

"John, I am sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you. Please." I am pleading with him.

"Christian," he is whispering. "I am sorry but I am at a school function with my children can we talk in the morning?" How ironic. See this is what kids do to you. They take up your free time, what little you have and they require way more than a selfish prick like me is willing to give.

"Sure John. I will call your office in the morning." I am just standing here like an idiot on the street. My cell vibrates again. It's Taylor. If I had wanted his company I would have told him. I text him.

_I am fine I just need to walk – stay there with Ana_

Christ if he heard how I rejected my wife when she told me she was pregnant, he will probably want to quit. Both he and Gail love Ana and I can't imagine I won't be welcome in my own home after going off on Ana when she told me. Pregnant! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I wanted to show her the world. I wanted to take her to Africa for our anniversary next year, spend New Years in Aspen and take her to Australia in the spring. She's fucking 22 years old, she's too young. I don't even know if I want kids. I told her maybe down the road, but was I ever serious about that? God damn it! I won't leave her, I love her way too much and she is everything to me. Shit, what if she thinks I left because I don't want her and the baby. Christ I should go back, but I don't want to talk to her right now. I am so pissed off.

How did this happen? Well when you fuck twenty times or more a week, I suppose the odds are against you at some point. But she was careless. At some point she forgot to get her damn shot. As much as we fuck, she shouldn't have even missed a day. I lost control of this. I should have been more on top of it and dragged her to see Dr. Greene myself. Well, in the future, this will never happen again. One kid and that will be it. Fuck! I don't want this to be happening. Was Elena right? She told me Ana would end up pregnant right away as a way to keep me. But surely Ana wouldn't feel the need to get pregnant to keep me. I'm not going anywhere. I love her so much. She is the only thing that matters to me. I don't want to share her with anyone or anything including a fucking kid. Wow, I can't say that. She's pregnant now and that is my baby, my child. That is not just a fucking kid it is my flesh and blood.

I'm just so scared to have a child. What kind of father will I be? A terrible one! I am startled when a car horn goes off. I have just stepped in front of a car crossing the road. "Fuck you," I yell at the idiot who doesn't realize that the pedestrian has the right of way. I look up. How the hell did I end up here outside of Esclava? I didn't even pay attention but I have walked about ten blocks. I look at my cell. Ana hasn't called me. I text Taylor. What if she left? Shit. She can't leave me.

_What is Mrs. Grey doing? _

_She went into the library. She was quite upset._

_Don't let her leave._

_Yes sir, will you be back soon._

I look up and see Elena Lincoln staring at me.

"Christian, are you okay?" I don't say anything. Of all the people I don't need to be talking to right now it is Elena Lincoln. "What are you doing here? Have you finally come to your senses and left that child bride of yours or do you need a sub. Tell me love what brought you here."

I still don't say anything. I just look at her. Fuck she is disgusting. I keep walking, cross the street and enter the bar across from the salon called "Papa's Bar and Grill." Another irony. I sit down at a table in the back and look up to see that Elena has followed me. I don't want her here but I don't have any desire to tell her to leave either. My mind is elsewhere. Fuck, I can't believe I am going to be a father. I can't believe my wife is pregnant. No, No, No.

"Let me guess, Christian. Little Ana can't keep you satisfied."


	58. Chapter 58 One Shot Honeymoon

_This is a One Shot of Ana' and Christian's first night of their honeymoon as promised. Please read After the Boathouse Proposal before reading this if you are a new reader! This takes place after Ana and Christian have "inaugurated" the jet on their wedding night as described in Fifty Shades Freed. I will be putting up Chapter Four of Ana and Christina Having a Baby in the next few days. Lilly _

**Honeymoon Bliss **

**Christian's POV**

Ana is completely out and I have been looking at her for the past hour. She is beautiful, sexy, innocent and mine. I might be truly happier than I have ever been in my life. I never thought this as in marriage, love, a best friend, lover, partner and all that goes with it would be in the cards for me. I reach over and shut the light off in the cabin and roll around restlessly. Usually I fall asleep pretty easily when I fly but I am still pretty pumped up from the wedding and this bed is smaller than our bed at home. I have never slept with anyone in this bed and it served its purpose for me alone. Ana is small enough that she doesn't take much room, but it's not the best bed for fucking. I either need to have someone come in and make this room bigger with a larger bed or probably just upgrade and get a larger jet. Either way, I will be making some changes.

We made love ninety minutes into the flight and it was perfect. Ana was beyond sexy with her corset, stockings, garter and the process of removing those items one at a time was a rush. We fell asleep afterwards for about two hours and then I woke up when we hit some turbulence somewhere over the North Atlantic. I buckled us in even though I have never used the safety belts on the bed before but I was worried about Ana getting hurt. I smile as Ana can sleep through anything, while I can't sleep through this shit and finally l decide I could either get up to read some of the paperwork I brought with me or I can wake Ana and fuck her senseless again. Yep, I decide to find ways to wake her up. I start kissing Ana's neck and work my way down to her perfect succulent tit. She swats me away at first and I laugh as she seems completely out of it.

"Come on baby, I can't sleep. Wake up, fuck me and help me fall back asleep then I will leave you alone until we get to London if you want." I am nuzzling her neck and I have a raging hard on thinking about what I need. I won't make her work for this, I am pretty sure a quick fuck will do it and I will fall back asleep.

"Where are we?" Ana mumbles half asleep and puts her hands through my hair. She is pretty out of it and I start to feel guilty. I should leave her alone. I am in between her legs and still sucking on her breast and just as I am thinking of rolling off of her she wraps those sexy legs around my waist and whispers in my ear in a sleepy sexy voice. "Hi hubby. What's on your mind?" She cuddles into my neck and I pull her hand to my dick.

"I think this should explain what is on my mind baby. I could use a little help sleeping here." I reach down and rub her nub and slide my finger inside of her. I move it slowly in and out. She pushes against me to try to get me off of her. I smile at her attempt to push me off. "Do you want me to get off of you baby so you can get to sleep?" She pushes me again and I can't help but laugh. "There is a little fly trying to push me away Ana. Oh sorry that is you. What do you want?"

"I want you Christian. But I want to get on top of you. So roll over big guy. I am too tired to push you over." Okay, like if she was wide awake she would be able to get me on my back if I didn't want to go, but as it so happens I am good to go on this. So I roll over and bring her with me.

Ana reaches over to find the light switch as it is dark in the cabin and turns it on. I almost roll off the bed and die laughing when as soon as she turns on the light she quickly reaches over to shut the window shade. "What is so funny?" Ana seems perplexed. It takes me several attempts to tell her what has hit me so funny. Shit, when did I turn into Elliot? This is the kind of stuff he finds funny.

"Baby, no one can see us we are 30,000 feet up in the air. Why did you shut the window shade?" She starts laughing too as soon as she realizes where we are.

"I forgot we were in a plane and in the air. Quit laughing at me Grey or you won't be getting that in this!" She points at my dick and then between her thighs and I start laughing again. She is sitting on me, we are in my private jet, we are both naked, my dick is sitting in front of her hard as a rock and I must be tired because I can't stop laughing that she shut the window shade so no one would see us.

"Okay Mrs. Grey I am sorry. Jump on and go for a quick ride and then I will let you sleep again. Please baby, I won't laugh again, but if you see superman flying by will you wave to him for me?" With that I start laughing again. Fuck I don't know why this hits me so funny. Ana starts to roll off of me, probably slightly irritated but I grab her and bring her back. I reach down and touch her to make sure she can take me and as always she is ready, so I grab her hips and lift her slamming her down on my dick. "Okay, now you can be bossy. Do what you want to me baby, I am all yours."

Ana looks at me for a few seconds and then smiles and reaches down and kisses me. "I am spoiling you Christian Grey. Don't think you can wake me up in the middle of the night for the rest of our lives and expect that we will have sex! But, because you are so charming I will suffer through this just for you." She leans down smiling and licks my lips. "Ready?"

"Always." She pulls my hands up over my head and uses them to lift herself up and down. Oh yes, this works. I let go of her hands and grab her perfect little ass and lift her repeatedly, spreading her ass cheeks a little bit making sure she gets all of me. I fucking love it when she grabs her tits, pulls on them and leans back. Just watching her fuck me is enough to get me off, and then add that to how amazing and tight she feels. We hit a pocket of pretty strong turbulence and she stops and looks at me. "It's okay, just a bump in the road baby, please don't stop." I wouldn't fucking care if we were dropping out of the sky right now. I couldn't think of a better way to go. She is so fucking hot and moist right now I just want her to ride me all the way to London. I am holding back and she is working me. I know I told her this would be quick but I am enjoying this so much that I am holding back and keeping control. I use to prolong orgasms with my subs and fuck them senseless. But I can't do that to Ana. First of all she turns me on too much, and secondly, I don't want to wear her out. Her pleasure is more important to me than my own. That concept alone should convince anyone how in love I am with this woman. I can see she is getting pretty tired so I flip her over and get off the bed.

"Get on your knees Ana. Bring that sweet ass to the end of the bed. She scoots down and I grab her hips and slam into her and let loose on her fucking her hard. Really hard. I can hear my hips and balls slapping up against her and this is pure raw fucking. I reach down and rub her clit. I haven't revved her up much as usual and this was supposed to be about getting me to sleep, but since she is wide awake now, I would be pissed if I couldn't make her come. She is moaning into the mattress and I am probably more primal than I have ever been with her, but fuck this is hot. I am aware that we are flying 30,000 feet in the air and I am squeezing my wives fantastic ass while I fuck her from behind hard and fast. I use some of her juice to slam my pinkie in her ass while I continue to fuck her and that is all it takes. I feel her clutching my dick, quiver and then she cries out. That is my cue as I slam into her several more times and then I become paralyzed as I reach my climax falling on top of her. Oh that was just what I needed. "Thank you baby."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, the Captain has informed me that we are two hours out of London." Natalia's voice comes over the intercom in our bedroom on the GEH jet. I look at my watch and it is still set for Pacific Time and I note it is 8:30am. If we were in Seattle this would officially be the longest I have ever slept in my life. On the other hand, sleeping beauty next to me is sound asleep. So it is 4:30pm in London. We should arrive to the hotel by 7:30, and be able to order a decent dinner. Taylor has arranged for additional security to pick us up.

"Ana, baby, we should get up, shower and dress." I kiss her back and shoulders and she slowly rolls over. She opens the shade and it is light out.

"What time is it?" She is so cute. I can't wait to get her into the hotel room and fuck until neither of us can move. There will be no interruptions and no place to go as we have nothing on our schedule until Sunday. Tomorrow, Saturday will be spent in bed, the bath, the floor, wherever, but we aren't leaving the room. Plus I promised Taylor some time to catch up. The wedding was killer for him and the entire security team.

"Its 4:30 in London we should land by 6:30 pm. I am going to take a shower and then you can get in, unless you want to join me?" I sit up and see we have clothes all over the cabin. Ana's wedding dress is the only thing that is not on the floor. Her stockings corset, panties, my suit, socks, shirt, boxers all across the room. And we were rather tame compared to usual. I stand up and reach into my bag for my shaving kit. I need some coffee. I pick up the phone and ask Natalia for a cup of coffee, a cup of tea, bag out and a glass of cranberry juice. I guess we have slept through breakfast and lunch but I ask her if she has anything for us to eat. I am starving.

While Ana is in the shower I sit down across from Taylor who is reading a book. I am glad he is relaxing. It is evidently unseasonably chilly in London so I have dressed accordingly in jeans and a grey V next cashmere sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. "Sleep okay Jason?" He looks like he has showered and shaved and looks ready to start the day.

"Not really. But I am counting on you being tied up so to speak for the next twenty four hours in your honeymoon suite and I plan to sleep like a baby." He smirks at me.

"Well I am sure we can accommodate your need to get caught up on your rest."

"I would appreciate that." Taylor stands up when Ana comes out.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey." I stand up as well and give her a kiss and pull her close to me.

"Natalia has some fruit, yogurt and muffins? You need to eat," I tell her. She is dressed in a short sleeveless lavender linen dress with those espadrille shoes she likes in white with a lavender ribbon wrapped around her ankles. Her legs are fucking amazing. "Is that your official going away dress?" She blushes and nods. "I like it. Do you have a sweater? It is a bit chilly in London but is supposed to be better over the next few days." I take her hand and we sit across from Taylor.

I see Ana reading some magazine article called, "How Well Do You Know Your Spouse."

"What is that baby?" I have a feeling it is one of those stupid female articles or survey that causes females and males to end up arguing. I get up and eat two more muffins and to stay in control from rubbing my hand up and down Ana's leg I massage her neck and shoulders and give her an occasional kiss on her neck. Ana giggles and looks at me before leaning over to kiss my lips again. Taylor rolls his eyes. It must me uncomfortable to be with a couple on their honeymoon.

She is glued to this stupid magazine. I haven't actually looked at it, but just the cover alone makes me laugh. "Who writes this shit? I mean do people really sit around and write this mundane shit and make money." I am talking more to myself but I am curious. I pull the magazine from Ana's hand and look at the cover and read it out loud. _"What to Wear When You Have Period Bloat; How Many Erections Does Your Man Have a Day; Recipes to Impress the Mother-in-Law; My Husband Likes to Wear My Panties; _and Ana's choice_; How Well Do You Know Your Spouse."_ I start laughing and Taylor is chuckling too. "Okay did some female write the erection story? Pretty sure that is not scientific and please tell me who gives a fuck that some dude likes to wear his wife's panties. I am sure he was not happy she sent that story in. Do women really like to read this shit?"

"Actually, I know its mindless Christian, but sometimes it's fun to read and I like looking at the fashions. So, Christian, can you answer any of the following?" Ana giggles again. "What is my shoes size?" She turns around and looks at me convinced I don't know the answer, and she is right.

Fuck. Taylor has bought her clothes and I have called Caroline Acton several times for things I wanted Ana to have, but Caroline knew this information without my giving it to her. Fuck I don't know this shit. I pull her foot up, pull the laces from her shoe, slip it off and look at her foot, caressing it and tickling it with my thumb. She has perfect feet. Not to wide, not too long, her toes are cute and she has this sexy little arch in her foot. But I still have no idea what shoe size she wears. I look up at Taylor and he mouths the word "6.5" while Ana's nose is still in the book.

"Oh ye of little faith, you wear a 6.5 shoe." I am rubbing her arm and she looks up at me.

"Lucky guess Grey. Okay what size dress do I wear?" God I hate this shit. Again I try to figure it out on my own with what I know. My mom is a size 6 and shorter than Ana. Mia is a size 8 and at least two to three inches taller than Ana but Ana definitely looks smaller and easily weighs twenty pounds less. That's my rationale for figuring this out. I have no idea. I see Taylor holding up four fingers and then shrug and hold up two fingers as in sometimes a size two. I guess it is pretty bad that my security knows what size my wife is and I don't.

"Size four?" I say this questioning. She raises an eyebrow and tells me she will give me credit for my answer although lately she is a size two. That's too thin. I am going to put some meat on her bones while we are away and make her eat. "How much do you weigh Ana?" She gets all offended and tells me that a woman never reveals her weight. "Tell me." She rolls her eyes at me. I look at Taylor and he flips a single digit, pauses does it again and then two digits. 112. That's too thin and how the fuck does he know that?

"You're a whopping 112 pounds aren't you Ana? I think you should gain eight pounds, you're too thin. You say you're 5'4' but that's bullshit. I say your 5'3' at best."

"I am 5'4 and how did you know my weight?" She looks up at Taylor. "Hey you were cheating with Jason!" Taylor and I start laughing.

"I only guessed on the weight Miss Steele, I mean Mrs. Grey." Taylor tries to get out of this stupid game too.

"Okay Ana what size shoe do I wear, how much do I weigh, how tall am I and all that other shit?" I ask her. Lets' see how good she is at this meaningless dumb ass game.

"Your shoe size is 11.5, you have a 32-inch waist and your pant inseam is 35. You're a large in shirts, a 44L jacket and 161/2 neck size with a 34/35 length sleeve. You weigh between 183 and 185 never more, never less, you are 6 '2' and your favorite fruit is mango, your favorite veggie is broccoli, favorite cookie, oatmeal chocolate chip raisin, which you can't resist, your favorite candy bar is a Milky Way bar which you like partially frozen, your favorite wine is a Chassagne Montrachet, your favorite beer is a wine from the Bahamas called Kalik which is hard to find and you like to put potato chips on your peanut butter sandwiches. Anything else you want to know about yourself." I look down at her and smirk. How did she know all of that since I am pretty sure we have not discussed half this shit. Taylor gets up to use the restroom and I think give us some privacy.

I whisper in her ear. "What's my favorite position for fucking?" I love it when she blushes. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I might have stumped her on this one probably because I like them all. I keep smiling at her and raise my eyebrows. "You're answer Mrs. Grey."

"How do I know you won't change your response?" I roll my eyes at her and take a piece of paper and pen out of my satchel and write down my response. She blushes and looks around to see where Natalia is sitting and if Taylor is on his way back. I tell her to relax and she grabs the paper from me, tears off a piece and writes her response down.

I lean in and whisper in her ear again holding her chin so she can clearly hear me."We will be doing this in less than two hours." I take her piece of paper and see that she has written down "doggy." I smile and laugh because her face is beet red. I hand her my paper and her eyes get big. "Really?" I nod and give her that look. I tell her to turn over the piece of paper and she laughs. I wrote on one side _stand and slam_ and on the other side _all other positions possible_. She whispers in my ear asking me how come I like that position best.

"I will show you soon. I like missionary best for making love, but for fucking, ohh baby stand and slam with your back against the wall, nowhere for you to go, your sexy legs wrapped around my waist, me slamming your hot pussy on my dick; it doesn't get much better than that." Shit I have just given myself a major hard on talking about this. I think I will show her what I mean since we still have about forty five minutes before we land.

"Are we done playing this game Ana?" I take the magazine from her hand, stand up and take her hand and pull her up. I don't even ask her I just lead her to the bedroom, shut the door and instantly I am all over her. I kiss her bottom lip, "Give me your tongue baby I want inside that glorious mouth". She runs her hands through my hair and I lean down kissing her neck, sucking on her earlobe and running my hands down her dress. I rub my hands across her breast but I am not in the mood for a lot of foreplay and I can tell by the way she is breathing she wants this hard and fast as well. I lift up her dress and I am beyond ecstatic that she is wearing her crotch less panties. She whispers in my ear when she sees my reaction. "I wanted to be prepared just in case."

"Oh, I am one happy man right now. This will be hard, fast and quick baby. Let me show you a little stand and slam." I remove my dick from my pants and lift Ana up by her ass. "Wrap those legs around me baby." I turn us around so she is up against the door, lift her a little higher and then slam into her. "Hold on baby." I start slamming into her and anyone on the other side of the door, which is Taylor and Natalia have got to know what the hell we are doing as the banging is rhythmatic. "Do you like this baby?" I reach around her with both arms and push her down on me over and over again and she is screaming out.

"Oh my god Christian, this is good, harder, harder." I cover her mouth with mine, forcing my tongue in her mouth because she is screaming about as loud as I have ever heard her. Even I am blushing. Christ she is hot. We hit some turbulence and I can tell we are starting our descent. Shit, I need to get this to a happy finish for both of us. I tell Ana to put her one leg down and keep the other around my waist. This gives me a better angle to fuck her and reach over and rub her clit. Within the first second she is quivering and shaking and we both find our release as Taylor's voice comes over the speaker. "Um sir, you need to be seated. Separately. We are twenty minutes out." We are still standing with my dick inside of Ana breathing rapidly but Taylor's comment "Separately" makes me smile. Christ, talk about right down to the wire.

"I think you liked that Mrs. Grey." I pull out making us both wince and then pull her dress down. "You should probably clean up real fast then come out and get seated baby. She looks down. "What's the matter?"

"I am so embarrassed. Do you think they knew what we were doing?" I can't help it I have to smile yet again.

"Baby, I would guess air traffic control heard you. Yes, but who cares? You're my wife. This is my jet, they are my employees and it's our honeymoon. So what." Although, I plan to ask Taylor why he made the announcement and not Natalia.

I kiss her softly. God I am so in love with her. I quickly wash up and take the magazine back out with me. Ana looks at me funny. "I want to read how many times I will get a hard- on today." Ana rolls her eyes at me and I exit the bedroom cabin.

I take a seat and Taylor looks up at me, grins and shakes his head. I shrug my shoulders. What does he expect? I lean forward. "Why did you make that announcement just now and not Natalia?"

He leans over and tells me softly. "She was too embarrassed. Jesus, you couldn't hear it because you were in there but, we were getting a slam by slam narrative Sir and I guess she was nervous about interrupting you. Sorry sir, but they are expecting this landing to be a bit rough. Is Mrs. Grey coming out soon?" I nod but get up to tell her to hurry up.

Ana comes out and sits down next to me bright red. I buckle her seatbelt and give her a chaste kiss. "Stop Ana. It's fine. We just got married. Everyone knows what people do on a honeymoon. You don't need to be embarrassed. We will just try to be quieter next time." I give her another kiss and wink at her. She looks up and Taylor is pretending to be reading but I know he isn't because his fucking book is upside down. I appreciate his effort to look preoccupied none the less.

We are coming in for our landing and Ana is holding my hand so tight I have to ask her to let up. She apparently is afraid of take-offs and landings.

"I am so excited. I have never even been in another country." Ana's excitement is adorable and I reach over and kiss her neck.

We land and Taylor instantly turns on his phone and listens to his message. He smiles as he listens and then he laughs. After a minute he takes out his pen and notepad out and writes something down. I guess I should turn my phone on but decide to wait until we get to the hotel. If there is anything urgent Taylor will have been contacted as well. He looks up and sees that we are both looking at him as we are taxing into a private hangar.

"Everything okay Taylor." I need to make sure.

"Yes, Sawyer left me a message that was rather humorous. Evidently your friend Amanda has a German Sheppard that doesn't like it when anyone else shares her bed."

Ana's eyes get really big. "Oh, no, Benz didn't bite Sawyer did he. He is a really protective dog. But oh my gosh that means they hooked up last night. What else did he say?"

Taylor starts laughing. "Only that he ended up with eight stitches in the ankle." I can't help but laugh too.

"Well let's hope that the dog bit him after he got laid and not before." I comment and Ana elbows me.

"You are so cold Christian. I hope Sawyer is okay. There isn't anything funny about this. I will have to get the scoop from Amanda."

"Well he won't have much to do over the next few weeks, tell him to take her back to Escala so he can try again without the dog attacking him." Taylor and I start laughing again. How does Ana not think that is funny as hell? Must be a guy thing. .

We arrive to Brown's Hotel located in Mayfair in the heart of London and Ana is like a child looking out the windows, asking questions and giggling. She has kissed me at least five times in the car she is so excited.

Once we are in the lobby, we are ushered to our room as our local security has already checked in for us and run clearance on our room and floor. We are taken straight to the Hellenic Royal Suite. We get into our room and I inform Taylor he is dismissed for the night.

When I shut the door Ana is looking out the window her arms are crossed and she has removed her shoes. I walk over to her and put my arms around pulling her back to my front. "Hungry?"

"Actually I am starving." She turns around and gives me a kiss. Then I remember I didn't carrying her into the room so I pick her up and open the door, walk back out, startling our security, making Ana giggle. I am holding the double door with my foot as I don't have the key on me and I tell him to hold the door. I run to the end of the hall carrying Ana making her giggle louder and then turn around and come back down, walk through the door and slam it behind me.

"Now baby, where were we? Ah yes, dinner." I look at the room service menu call our personally assigned concierge and order something I think we will both enjoy. We don't need any wine as there are several bottles waiting for us as wedding gifts from various people. The hotel has sent us some chilled Bollinger, and I read a card from Elliot and Kate. _Enjoy your honeymoon, We love you Elliot and Kate_. He must have arranged for Andrea to send this. There are several bottles of Chassange Montrachet from the Flynn's. I did tell him in my last session we were staying here so he must have pre-arranged this. Ana is practically skipping through the suite. She notices the large flower arrangement and takes the card out. I am trying to remember what I wrote on each of the cards that I have arranged for floral deliveries. She smiles and comes over to me and pulls my head down kissing me softly.

"No, I' m the luckiest person in the world. I love you so much Christian." Oh yes. I wrote, _"Thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world. Day 2 of being married to my more- I love you baby! CG XO_

Our dinner arrives and of course Ana had little bites of everything but I ate like a man on a mission. We went over twelve hours without eating. I don't do well without food.

I call room service to pick up the dishes while I stand behind Ana who is looking at some brochures on local tourist attractions that the concierge left us for review. I nibble on her neck and unbutton her dress which has about ten little buttons in the back. "Baby, I am really ready to take a bath and start playing. How does that sound?"

**Ana's POV**

I am so excited I can't wait to get out and sight see and go to the places I have only read about. I am stuffed we hate so much and Christian hate like a horse. He scowled at me when I left half of my plate but I couldn't eat anymore. Now he wants to take a bath and I feel like I just want to take a walk and see something, anything.

"Can we change and take a walk?" I look at my watch and I haven't changed it from Pacific Time. Christian walks over to his satchel and takes something out.

"Well, we can walk, but I gave Taylor the night off and I don't know how I feel about only having one security guy with us. But if you can wait, we will walk tomorrow. I promise. I have your wedding present I would like to give it to you if you're okay with that." He gives me his shy smile and I am once again caught off guard.

"Christian you gave me the beautiful necklace, earrings, this honeymoon, my rings, you are crazy. You didn't need to get me a gift." I kiss his cheek.

"Yes I did, and I will be buying you a lot more on this trip so don't give me any grief about it. Anyway, open it." He hands me the now recognized Cartier box and inside I find an amazing Platinum Omega watch. I take it out of the box. "Turn it over." I read the inscription and can't help but get teary eyed.

_Anastasia_

_You Are My More_

_My Love, My Life_

_Christian_

"For someone who doesn't do hearts and flowers, you're sure getting good at it. Christian I love it and I love the inscription. Thank you." He places it on my wrist and it is loose like a bracelet.

"We need to find a Cartier store here and have it made smaller. I hope you like it." Christian always worries about what he picks out for me, when I love everything he selects. I reach up and kiss him licking his lip. He smiles at me and I bite my lip making him groan. He takes my watch off of my wrist and then kisses my wrist and walks me backwards towards the bathroom. My dress starts falling off and it is completely off by the time we enter the marbled decadent sitting area.

"Oh Mrs. Grey. I like, I like very much." He stops and looks at me with that sexy I have plans for you look in his eye. I am wearing one of my Agent _Provocateur_panties with the strings on each side and lavender matching bra. I changed in the plane after our escapade. I remove both while he watches me.

He walks over and turns on the water and pours the complimentary bath salts in the water. They smell heavenly. I suddenly like the idea of jumping in the bath as my muscles are sore. I watch Christian undress and stare at his sculpted body.

"Like what you see baby?" he smiles at me.

"God yes Christian." I walk over to him and run my hand around his pecs. They are so sexy and he is so cut. I take my finger and touch each of his muscles that make a perfect six-pack and work my way down to the V in his abdomen. I look up and see that Christian is watching me in the mirror and his eyes are smoldering. I walk behind him and look at his strong back muscles and use my two fingers and run my fingers down his back and stop at the crack of his butt. He crabs my hand. Interesting that he loves to play with my ass but he doesn't like me to play with his. He pulls me around front where he now has a full erection.

"You want to play or have a bath Mrs. Grey?" His stare is penetrating.

"Can we do both?" I ask him taking my finger and gently running it up and down the veins on his large cock. I look at him and smile and then shimmy down kneeling on the bathroom rug. I lick the tip of his dick and taste the moisture and then run my tongue up and down the length and hear him suck in his breath before putting my hand at the end of his shaft. I cup his balls with my other hand and then I lunge on his penis taking him in as far as I can. I smile inwardly knowing that he loves my ability to take all of him.

"Oh Jesus baby, you have no idea how good you are at this." I keep sucking on him and treat him to a sucking, licking rotation and I continue to take him as deep as I possibly can. I bring my tongue and mouth back and expose his dick to the air before taking him all in again. He holds my head and then murmurs, "Fuck my mouth baby, make me come." Christian is holding my head and he is thrusting in my mouth relentlessly. I look up at him and oh my god he is perfect. I love the way his strong legs meet under his balls and I cup them in my hand. He has narrow hips and he is just so strong and muscular. As I see his body moving it turns me on even more and I take him in my mouth with passion humming against him. His dick is so engorged and when I look up I see that his head is back, his eyes closed and he is completely in the moment. "Baby I am going to come. Oh fuck yes." I feel him stop and he squeezes my head with his hands so hard it almost hurts and he then freezes and explodes in my mouth and I decide to back up and let him finish coming on my naked chest. After a few moments he looks down at me and rubs my lip with his thumb. "You are a naughty girl, Ana. What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?" He grins and before I know what has happened he picks me up and carries me from the bathroom to the bed. He walks back into the bathroom and turns off the water in the tub and then comes back onto the bed lays down on his back and pulls me on top of him. "Sit on my face Ana. I am still hungry baby and I am going to make a meal out of you."

"Christian I," I hesitate. I feel shy about this and so forward. He reaches over and literally pulls me on top of him.

"Don't hesitate baby, I love the way you taste and I want to pleasure you until you can't take it another minute. Fuck my face Ana." Before I know what has hit me, Christian has lifted me and I am sitting on his face. He is licking, sucking and gobbling me up forcing his tongue into my opening. He is relentless, passionate and holding my hips down and moving me back and forth.

"Christian, please…" His fingers enter me and his tongue is now softly sucking my nub and he sucks the juices out of me as I come gloriously in his mouth.

"That's right Ana, come for me, keep coming. You don't need to stop." And with that he dives back into me and just when I thought I had nothing left I feel myself start to climax again and I feel like I am so far over the edge, that I am screaming yet again. I try to pull away from Christian because I don't think I can take anymore and this is the longest orgasm I have ever had and it won't stop. Christian won't let me move."You're not done yet Ana, you're not going anywhere." I try to push his hands away but he is too strong and I feel him smiling against me as he takes his nose and I think his chin and rubs it over and over again against my folds and I am now whimpering.

"Oh my god, no more Christian, please." But he manages to get one more out of me and finally after my third orgasm, I fall forward and he lets me go as I fall to my side.

"Hi. How was that?" Bastard is grinning at me. I can't move. I feel like I am going to pass out. "Come on baby, let's have a bath." I hear myself moan. I am exhausted so he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. Have I even walked a hundred steps today? Christian places me in the tub and the water is still quite warm. It feels heavenly. He walks away and comes back a few seconds later with a glass of cranberry juice for me and then climbs into the tub behind me.

We lay into the tub for a long time. At one point we drained some of the water and refilled it with more warm water. Christian made me drink my cranberry juice while he massaged my shoulders. It was so relaxing. We talked again about the wedding and all the great moments. He whispered repeatedly how much he loved me and finally when we were both getting prune like skin we dried off and headed to the bedroom.

We are perched up against some pillows and I have selected one of my new sexy sleeping gowns for this evening. I am impressed as Gail packed an inventory of the clothes she packed for me and which of the three suitcases I can find each item. The gown is a stretchy white lace fabric and it is demure, sexy and see through. "Oh baby, you have just guaranteed you will be getting more of me tonight." He kisses me softly before pulling back the covers and getting into bed. Since he is naked, I know he is serious and we won't be going straight to sleep. He plumps my pillow and motions for me to come next to him. He pulls out his laptop and I lean against his arm while he waits for it to turn on.

I watch as Christian Googles; _Christian Grey Marriage_. Instantly hundreds of options come up in the search and we start looking at different sites which all carry the same photo of us kissing on the front porch of his parent's house after the ceremony.

_**Christian Grey Marries in Private Ceremony**_

_Christian Grey, Seattle's billionaire bachelor broke millions of hearts earlier this evening when he wed Anastasia Steele in a private ceremony at the home of his parents. The wedding was attended by over a hundred close family and friends._

_The wedding which was heavily secured from media and onlookers took place at 4:30 in the afternoon and was performed by Grey's longtime church pastor, Reverend Gordon Walsh._

_The couple came out to the porch shortly after the ceremony to wave to the media and confirm their marriage. The bride was exquisite in a gown designed by Dana Kavenagh. _

_Kavenagh's daughter, Kate served as maid of honor while Grey's older brother, Elliot was the best man. No other details were available regarding plans for the couples honeymoon. The new Mrs. Grey is now reportedly worth over five billion dollars as it is believed she did not sign a pre-nup. _

I must have sighed as Christian pulls my chin up to look at him. "Forget that shit Ana. We gave them a press release and they always write what they want to write." I am bothered by the comments regarding the pre-nup. "Lay on your stomach Ana, I will give you a massage." I look at him and again sigh. Will I ever get used to the negative comments?

"Okay, but just a massage, I am exhausted Grey and I certainly can't take another orgasm."

"We'll see Mrs. Grey. Just lay down." I lie on the bed and move the pillow so that I am flat. Christian straddles me and starts by rubbing my shoulders. My hair is in a loose bun and off my neck so he can rub my shoulders and neck easily. Oh this feels fantastic. He works his way down my back slowly and I giggle as I feel his balls rubbing against my legs. "Something funny?"

"Yes, your balls are hilarious actually. In fact, guy's balls and there penis's are funny." I start giggling again as Christian works the lotion into my lower back and on my ass.

"Well not sure that you are a good judge on that since you have only seen my package but I have a news flash for you Mrs. Grey. While I love everything about you, I wouldn't say a women's pussy is any less funny to look at."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all, I just told you I love everything about you, just saying." I feel his erection. Oh my god. Already? I think the magazine didn't include Christian when they wrote the story about how often men get erections.

"Christian, is that what I think it is?" I am still on my stomach. He is massaging the backs of my thighs and working his way down to my calves which are a bit sore from being in four inch heels for nine hours yesterday.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. It is what you think it is." Christian turns me over and he is smiling. He reaches down and kisses me sweetly and murmurs against my lips. "I am now going to make slow, sweet love to my wife. Is that okay with you baby." Oh my. He has that sexy look on his face. His eyes are intense and he is massaging my arms slowly with lotion and whispering in my ear. He traces his finger down my rib cage, circles it around my breast and then makes a straight line down my chest to my navel across my hip bones. Finally he takes his hands and gently spreads my legs with his leg and very slowly enters me. The seduction by my husband has insured a warm and inviting entrance and we both gasp when he enters me.

"I love you so much Christian." I wrap my legs around his waist and he grabs my one legs and hitches it up higher slowly moving inside of me.

"I love you baby and I just want to be lost inside of you as much as I can for the rest of the night. Just be as deeply inside of you as possible." Christian has his hand on my neck and chin and reaches down and kisses me with everything he has while he continues to make love to me.

I am Mrs. Christian Grey. My husband is gorgeous. I am in London, a place I have only dreamt of and read about. My body is being cherished right now. I am so in love. Please never let this end.


End file.
